Inimigo Secreto
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Inimigo secreto é a brincadeira. Mas o que acontece quando James e Sirius se interessam pelas garotas opostas? Lily e Marlene precisam descobrir seus sentimentos antes de caírem nas graças daqueles que podem se tornar os verdadeiros vilões da história
1. A ideia brilhante de Lene e Jay

**Título:** Inimigo Secreto  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> James/Lily; Marlene/Sirius  
><strong>Tipo da Fic:<strong> Era dos Marotos; Hogwarts  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Inimigo secreto é a brincadeira. Mas o que acontece quando James e Sirius se interessam pelas garotas opostas? Lily e Marlene precisam descobrir seus sentimentos antes de caírem nas graças daqueles que podem se tornar os verdadeiros vilões da história  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> **Primeiro:** haverá **NC/17**, mas o palavreado será fino, pq sou rica hahahaha. **Segundo:** haverá troca entre os shippers. **Terceiro:** Mesmo com a troca de casais, eu shippo **James/Lily** para sempre, não tem jeito, basta checar minhas outras fics. E eles vão terminar juntos, pois é assim que tem que ser hahaha. Mas a alteração é necessária para que a fic funcione, ok? **Quarto:** espero que se divirtam com a leitura da mesma maneira que eu me divirto escrevendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – A ideia brilhante de Lene e Jay<strong>

Tédio! Era essa a palavra que James Potter e Sirius Black mais detestavam pronunciar. Ainda mais por serem os dois garotos que mais cumpriam detenções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Além de serem populares por tamanha beleza e simpatia, eles gostavam da arte de aprontar para deixar o zelador da escola, Argus Filch, fora de si. Agora, com as promessas de final de ano, os dois melhores amigos buscavam maneiras de se entreterem. Além de gostarem das mesmas coisas, a opção favorita era chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa – especialmente dos seus desafetos – da maneira mais bizarra possível.

Como qualquer outro dia desde que o ano letivo se encerrara, James e Sirius se encontravam no Salão Principal sem nada para fazer, ao lado dos outros dois melhores amigos, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. O quarteto estava sozinho na grande mesa da Grifinória trocando poucas palavras sem importância. Era meados de Dezembro e, aos poucos, a escola ficava vazia por causa das férias. Isso deixava James aborrecido, pois significava que teria que esperar até a virada do ano para infernizar Lily Evans. A garota por quem era apaixonado. A garota que tirava seu sono toda vez que recusava todos os convites que ele fazia para saírem juntos. A única garota da escola inteira que não caiu em seus encantos.

Para sua sorte, James não era o único a sentir o drama das férias. Sirius tinha perdido o direito de voltar para casa desde que fora expulso dela por causa de sua mãe que nunca aceitou ter um filho da Grifinória e, ainda por cima, que detestasse a ideia de ser um Comensal da Morte em ascensão. Por isso, ficava na casa dos Potter, sem aviso prévio para ir embora. Por mais que apreciasse a ajuda dos pais do melhor amigo, ele se sentia um estorvo. Toda vez que aquele período chegava, sentia-se mal por não ter para onde ir – teoricamente – , mas tentava disfarçar o sentimento como sempre fazia.

Remus e Peter também não eram muito a favor da folga de Hogwarts. Não porque eram apaixonados por alguém ou porque foram expulsos de casa. O primeiro era lobisomem e sofria muito a cada transformação que fazia sozinho sem a presença dos amigos que se tornaram Animagos por sua causa. E, o segundo, tinha uma vida tão pacata que o fazia ter certeza de que era um ser imaginário, pois ninguém de sua casa parecia notar que havia saído para estudar. Nem mesmo como estudante de Hogwarts as pessoas o notavam. Ele era constantemente ofuscado por James e Sirius e isso só aumentou sua insegurança com o passar dos anos.

Os quatro rapazes, de fato, estavam desolados, mas não tinham como mudar aquela situação. Apenas deveriam seguir conforme o curso dos acontecimentos.

- Almofadinhas, diga-me que você possui uma ideia brilhante para essas férias? - disse James, quebrando o silêncio. Jogar xadrez de bruxo o deixava amuado. - O Ranhoso vai sair de férias e não teremos mais ninguém com quem se divertir.

- O nome dele é Severus, Pontas. Ou Snape - disse Remus, cortando a conversa. Ele era o mais sensato do grupo. O _status_ de monitor-chefe gerava um certo respeito por parte dos amigos que se controlavam nas travessuras. Tudo isso para não vê-lo em maus lençóis com o diretor da escola, Albus Dumbledore.

- Eu sei disso, Aluado, não precisa repetir toda vez que digo o apelido carinhoso que ele tem. - James abriu um sorriso insolente e voltou sua concentração no jogo. Sirius iria ganhar, mas ele permanecia quieto, como se fosse apresentar alguma solução de mestre de última hora.

- Você perdeu, Pontas! - alertou Sirius tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa. - E antes que repita a pergunta, não tenho nada em mente para melhorarmos as férias. O Ranh...Digo, o Snape vai passar as férias com a família. Evans também. Os nossos dois focos de zoação estarão fora de Hogwarts e isso quer dizer que nada temos aqui a não ser um bando de professores que querem se ver livres dos alunos o mais cedo possível.

James dera um suspiro e apoiou uma das mãos no rosto. Pela primeira vez, não queria voltar para casa. Queria ficar em Hogwarts e gostaria que sua estadia encontrasse algum tipo de divertimento que o fizesse sobreviver até Janeiro.

- Podemos acampar, o que acham? - sugeriu Peter com sua voz anasalada.

James e Sirius se entreolharam entre risos.

- Rabicho, não quero ter o prazer de dividir a barraca com você, com Almofadinhas ou com Aluado. Eu prefiro armar minha barraca sozinho com a ajuda de alguma mulher interessante - disse James cheio de si.

Os quatro caíram na gargalhada que logo se cessou com a chegada de uma jovem de longos cabelos avermelhados. Ela caminhava com passadas firmes na direção da mesa da Lufa Lufa e isso logo atraiu a atenção de James. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele andar e aquela expressão fechada de Lily Evans. E isso era o que mais o atraía para tirá-la do sério uma vez por dia.

- Pontas, não...

Sirius tentou segurá-lo, mas foi em vão. Quando se dera conta, James estava de frente para Lily, impedindo-a de continuar seu trajeto.

- Onde vai, Evans? - perguntou James, dando uma piscadela. - Pensei que estivesse arrumando as malas.

- Para sua informação, elas já estão prontas - respondeu Lily, ríspida. - E, para sua outra informação, estou contando as horas para ir embora e não ter que olhar para essa sua cara.

James boquiabriu-se expressando falso choque ao ouvir o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Evans, sabia que você me mata desse jeito?

- Você não viu o que posso fazer com a minha varinha. Posso te destruir - disse Lily sorrindo maldosamente.

- Eu também posso te destruir com a minha varinha. Com as duas, se você quiser – respondeu ele de maneira monótona.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Sua expressão ficou fechada no mesmo instante. Sentiu uma vontade súbita de dar um tapa na cara de James, mas não o fez. Não diminuiria sua dignidade por causa dele. Nunca tinha feito isso e não seria agora que isso aconteceria.

- Você mal sabe usar a varinha que está no seu bolso, Potter. Duvido muito que você consiga usar a de baixo.

James realmente ficou desconcertado. A resposta não era típica da Lily que conhecia. Abriu a boca algumas vezes para responder, mas calou-se. A encarou emburrado devido a expressão vitoriosa estampada no rosto dela.

- Agora preciso falar com Amos, com licença.

- Amos Diggory? O que você e Amos andam fazendo juntos? - perguntou James, interessado. Na verdade sentia-se enciumado, mas era ótimo em esconder esse sentimento. Lily era durona e ele não podia agir feito um beberrão.

- Potter, você não tem mais o que fazer? - Lily cruzou os braços, aborrecida. - Black está te olhando, te querendo de volta. Por favor, volte a companhia do seu amigo marginal antes que tire pontos da Grifinória.

- Como? Vai tirar pontos da Grifinória só porque estou te fazendo uma pergunta? - James aproximou-se mais dela, fazendo-a recuar. - Você sabe o quanto foi difícil colocar a nossa casa no topo depois de ter quase perdido os dentes no último jogo de Quadribol?

Lily dera dois tapinhas no ombro de James com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- Fez mais do que sua obrigação, Potter - ela se desviou da companhia do garoto e lhe lançou uma olhada de canto. - Agora preciso resolver minhas coisas. Volte a sua inexistência, Potter.

James a viu caminhar até a mesa da Lufa Lufa onde se encontrava Amos Diggory. Parado no meio do corredor, lembrou-se do quanto detestava o lufano só em encará-lo. Ele era brilhante, tinha que admitir, mas tê-lo como concorrente primordial na missão Lily Evans fazia-o perder as estribeiras, só de pensar que poderia vencer. Quando se tratava de Lily, James não gostava de imaginar concorrentes, pois acreditava que ela seria sua namorada por direito. Ele a viu primeiro, então isso contava mais do que ser amigo dela.

Pelo menos, era isso que ele acreditava.

- Perdido?

O grifinório girou nos calcanhares e ficou aliviado ao ver Marlene McKinnon diante de seus olhos. Ela estava deslumbrante como sempre, mas nada podia fazer. Sirius gostava dela e, por mais que Marlene não admitisse, James tinha certeza que ela sentia o mesmo.

- Sim, muito! Sua amiga só acaba com a minha raça.

Marlene deixou ecoar uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção de Sirius. Não precisou de muito esforço para ele ficar aborrecido com a suposta conversa que James e ela poderiam estar tendo.

- O que ela fez dessa vez? - perguntou Lene, interessada. - Vai me dizer que você a convidou para sair e não deu certo mais uma vez?

- Essa foi a ideia de anos atrás. Agora estou à procura de uma nova abordagem.

- Jay, irritá-la não é uma nova abordagem.

- Eu sei...- James lançou um olhar pesaroso na direção de Lily. Ela estava animada conversando com Amos. Só Merlin sabia como ele queria estar no lugar dele. - ...Fazer jejum sexual não anda funcionando muito.

- Isso também não é uma garantia.

- Lene, eu estou desesperado aqui. Seja mais cooperativa - pediu James revirando os olhos. - O que eu faço para ganhar aquela garota?

Marlene dera uma olhada para trás e viu Lily entretida com Amos. Dera um suspiro e voltou sua atenção para James.

- Você precisa mudar, Jay. Estamos no nosso último ano e estamos em um período de guerra. Se você quer Lily Evans como namorada está na hora de assumir um lado mais maduro. Espelhe-se em Amos ou no Remus, sei lá.

- Você está colocando Amos e Remus como exemplo?

- Olhe a sua volta, James. Amos e Remus são os melhores amigos dela desde que Snape fez a porcaria de ofendê-la no quinto ano. Você pode tentar ser amigo dela, algo que acredito que não durará muito tempo, pois vocês possuem uma tensão sexual muito forte.

- Sabe que eu também acho. - James levou o dedo indicador ao queixo, falsamente pensativo. - Contei a Evans que minha varinha funciona e ela ficou muito vermelha.

- Você o quê? - Marlene dera um tapa no ombro de James. - Você bebeu?

- Ninguém mandou ela citar varinhas. Só aproveitei a oportunidade.

Marlene e James riram baixo ainda sob a supervisão de Sirius. Remus e Peter tentavam distinguir algo daquela conversa, mas preferiram ignorar. Os três não conseguiam entender como James e Marlene se tornaram amigos de maneira tão rápida. Alice, Emmeline e Dorcas, as três garotas que completavam o grupo das grifinórias mais conhecidas de Hogwarts, não suportavam a presença deles. Era só citar o nome de algum dos marotos que elas faziam exclamações horrendas com direito a risinhos debochados por detrás dos livros de capa dura. Sirius não admitia, mas se remoía para saber qual era o motivo deles se falarem com tanta frequência. Tudo bem que ele imaginava que James queria ganhar créditos com Lily, mas isso ainda não justificava a presteza com que Marlene agia toda vez que estava andando com ele pelos corredores da escola.

- Sirius parece aborrecido - disse James indicando o amigo com a cabeça. - Deve estar com ciúmes de me ver falando com a beldade dele.

Marlene parou de rir no mesmo instante. Fechou a cara e seus olhos se contraíram no formato de duas fendas, prontas para matar.

- Não sou beldade dele, Potter.

James riu meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- É só pegar um tico pesado e você fica de mau humor.

- Já disse: para que nossa amizade funcione, nada de Sirius Black.

- Tudo bem, foi o combinado, mas não posso negar. Há uma tensão sexual entre vocês dois.

Marlene não sabia se socava James ou simplesmente ia embora. Ela sabia que ele era insolente, mas para sua sorte não costumava ficar embaraçada com facilidade. Isso era tarefa para sua melhor amiga Lily.

- Vamos todos matar essa tensão sexual antes de nos formar – disse Marlene dando de ombros.

- Até parece que, falando assim, você ficaria com Sirius – duvidou James com um sorriso de canto.

- Claro que não! Não quero ser mais uma na listinha dele e ser cotada como...

Ela silenciou. As garotas que se aventuravam com Sirius geralmente ficavam com uma péssima reputação, mas elas pareciam gostar disso. Depois de uma ficada, não conseguiam largar do pé dele e Marlene não conseguia entender o motivo.

- Eu sei onde você quer chegar - compreendeu James, rapidamente. - Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que com você seria diferente.

- Da mesma maneira que trataria Lily?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas!

Marlene dera um sorriso e se entregou aos seus pensamentos por breves minutos. Dera uma olhada ao redor e fitou a grande árvore de Natal que se encontrava no meio do Salão Principal. Estava apinhada de enfeites, do jeito que o professor Flitwick gostava. Depois, direcionou sua atenção a Lily que parecia feliz com a conversa que estava tendo com Amos. Ainda deixando sua mente guiá-la, virou-se rapidamente e fitou Sirius, Remus e Peter. Eles ainda olhavam para ela na companhia de James com um grande ponto de interrogação na testa. Aquela cena, para ela, foi como se o papai noel estivesse na frente dela carregando o presente dos seus sonhos.

- Tenho uma ideia!

James se aprumou para próximo dela, interessado.

- Que ideia? Compartilhe!

- É arriscado, mas acho que pode ajudar.

- Desabafe, meu amor - pediu James, impaciente.

- Podemos fazer uma brincadeira - começou Marlene, juntando as mãos ansiosa. - Sabe como é...Natal, as pessoas tendem a ser mais caridosas umas com as outras.

- Diga isso a Lily Evans, por favor.

- Calado! Não interrompa o único momento que consigo ser inteligente.

James riu e aguardou com a audição aguçada.

- Lily me contou que a família dela sempre faz um tal de amigo secreto no final do ano. A gente sorteia os nomes de quem participa e, quem você tirar, você compra um presente - explicou Marlene, empolgada.

- E você acha mesmo que Lily vai querer participar de uma confraternização com o inimigo?

Marlene dera um pulo. Começou a bater palmas freneticamente e James teve a impressão de que ela gritaria a qualquer instante.

- É isso, James! - Marlene lhe dera um beijo na bochecha, frenética. Parecia que ela foi ligada na tomada. - Faremos um inimigo secreto.

James se surpreendeu com a atitude mirabolante de Marlene. A ideia parecia interessante e poderia finalmente tirá-lo do tédio que estava sentindo com a proximidade das férias.

- Inimigo secreto...Soa interessante! Mas eu meio que preciso tirar a Lily nesse negócio.

- Não se preocupe, tomarei conta disso - Marlene dera uma piscadela. - Reúna sua trupe e convide cinco meninos. Somos em cinco garotas. Lily, Alice, Emmeline, Dorcas e eu.

- Isso não vai ser difícil. Eu só irei precisar do meu quinto integrante.

- Frank Longbottom, tolinho. Alice tem uma queda por ele.

- O quê? - James boquiabriu-se. - Você 'tá de brincadeira com a minha face.

- Não! Ela já me disse que sonha em tirar a roupa dele com os dentes.

James chacoalhou a cabeça para tirar aquela visão infernal de Alice arrancando a roupa de Frank da mente.

- Visão totalmente deselegante - afirmou James com cara de nojo. - Tudo bem, irei convidá-lo. Oremos para que ele compareça.

- Ele irá! - Marlene dera um outro saltinho com um grande sorriso estampado nos lábios. - Vou reunir as meninas. Nos encontramos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória daqui 15 minutos. Tudo bem?

- Estarei lá com a minha gangue daqui cinco minutos.

- Combinado!

James cruzou o caminho de Marlene e logo se reuniu aos garotos que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar. Assim que se sentou, viu a morena tirar Lily da presença de Amos, fazendo-a caminhar para fora do Salão Principal totalmente confusa.

- Seguinte, cambada. Lene e eu temos um plano para acabar com esse tédio todo.

- Lene? Since when? - questionou Sirius com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Almofadinhas, não seja gay. Não agora! Ela é minha amiga e eu a chamo de Lene e ela me chama de Jay. Formalidades não existem entre nós.

- Você quer um murro no nariz ou no olho? - perguntou Sirius, ironicamente, com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Eu me amo e meu rosto é lindo. Nada de agressões, meu caro, ou você comerá sua ração do lado de fora de casa, no frio e sem carinho.

Remus e Peter caíram na risada fazendo Sirius fazer uma careta desgostosa.

- E não terá caminha para o pequeno cão - brincou Remus, apertando a bochecha de Sirius.

- Vou te mostrar o que é pequeno, já, Aluado! - disse Sirius, empurrando a mão de Remus para longe, aborrecido.

- 'Tá com ciúmes! - disse Peter entre risos.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Está sim! - disse James, com firmeza. - E, relaxe, eu gosto da Lily. Não sou traíra. Por um acaso sou da Sonserina?

- Não! - respondeu Sirius calmamente. - Ainda bem. Já me basta meu irmão.

- Ótimo! - concordou James com um sorriso. - Então...? Qual é o propósito mesmo do ataque de birra?

Sirius revirou os olhos descontente.

- O que diabos Marlene e você estão aprontando? - perguntou Sirius controlando a ironia.

- Você quer mesmo continuar agindo assim? - indagou James entre risos.

- Ai! Cala a boca, Pontas, e fale logo o que diabos você arrumou para nos entreter - pediu Sirius empurrando o tabuleiro de xadrez para longe.

- Teremos uma comemoração natalina para lá de diferente. - James abriu os braços como se estivesse apresentando uma atração de circo. - Participaremos de um inimigo secreto.

Sirius e Peter se entreolharam confusos. Remus enrugou o cenho, chamando a atenção de James.

- O que foi, Aluado?

- Inimigo secreto? Você está certo disso?

- Totalmente!

- Pontas, inimigo secreto é um **inimigo secreto** - frisou Remus. - Todo o tipo de presente é permitido.

- Desde calcinhas a _shampoos_ para queda de cabelo? - perguntou Sirius, começando a ficar interessado.

- Exatamente! - respondeu Remus.

- Temos que chamar o Ranhoso então - disse Sirius, ficando empolgado e dando um soquinho na mesa.

- Vocês me tiram do sério - disse Remus meneando a cabeça negativamente. - Não sei o que vocês dois têm em mente.

- Não estamos desacatando a lei, Aluado. É uma brincadeira - explicou James tranquilamente. - Nós não nos suportamos. Teoricamente, as meninas não nos suportam. E elas, obviamente, nos odeiam com todo o ar de seus pulmões.

- Por isso, acho válida essa brincadeira. - Sirius estava gostando e muito da ideia e isso animou ainda mais James. - Estou pronto para comprar meu presente.

- Vocês não estão levando em conta uma coisa...- Remus ergueu o dedo indicador, como sempre fazia quando queria mostrar que tinha razão. - ...Será um sorteio entre nossos nomes e isso não quer dizer que nós quatro tiraremos as meninas.

- Podemos dar um jeito para que isso aconteça - disse Sirius, simplesmente. - Sou o gênio do boicote.

- Isso eu sei, Almofadinhas, mas eu não odeio as meninas - defendeu-se Remus. - O que eu daria de presente a uma delas?

- Calcinhas gigantes que nem coador de café - respondeu James, arrancando uma gargalhada de Sirius. - Acho que a professora Sprout deve ter muitas delas.

Remus não se aguentou e caiu na risada. Só James e Sirius para continuarem insolentes fora dos dias letivos.

- Tudo bem! Eu topo brincar disso, mas aviso que os danos podem ser permanentes - avisou Remus.

- Estou pronto para correr esse risco - disse Sirius dando de ombros.

- Eu também! Brincar ou não brincar não mudará o fato da Lily me odiar.

- As coisas podem mudar - disse Peter do nada.

- Você e suas palavras de inspiração, Rabicho. Fico tão emocionado que mal consigo chorar - disse James lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro. - Então, já que fechou, vamos para a Sala Comunal. Espero que a Marlene tenha convencido as meninas a brincarem.

- Agora é Marlene? - perguntou Sirius como não quer nada.

- Posso chamar de gatinha, se você permitir.

- E você será um homem que não acordará amanhã.

James passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os. Ao longe, ouviu-se suspiros de algumas alunas que passavam, fazendo-o acenar para elas sem o menor pingo de vergonha na cara.

- Vamos nessa! - exclamou James, empolgado.

Os marotos caminharam tranquilamente em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Os corredores agora estavam tranquilos já que boa parte dos alunos tinham ido para suas casas celebrar o Natal. Isso era bom, pois eles poderiam dominar cada espaço de Hogwarts com o auxílio do mapa sem correrem o risco de serem interrompidos.

Ao surgirem no local, encontraram uma Lily emburrada, uma Dorcas jogada no chão com as vestes desalinhadas, uma Emmeline aparentemente confusa e uma Alice fora da sua órbita. Marlene estava em pé, de braços cruzados, aparentemente emburrada.

- Isso só pode ter sido ideia dessa mula.

Lily disparou na direção de James sem pensar duas vezes. Quando ela fez menção de levantar a mão, ele a segurou fazendo-a voltar a si com um tranco.

- Você nem é doida de fazer isso, Evans - disse James, segurando seu pulso com gentileza.

- Não duvide de uma doida, Potter.

- Vocês me dão sono - disse Sirius dando um falso bocejo. - Por que não dizem logo que se amam e acabem logo com isso?

James soltou o pulso de Lily. Ela alinhou o uniforme de Hogwarts e voltou a ocupar a poltrona que estava antes deles chegarem.

- Tentei convencê-la, mas Lily não quer - avisou Marlene.

- Evans, deixa de ser medrosa. O que você tem medo de ganhar? Um zero em uma prova?

Lily umedeceu os lábios com a língua e respirou fundo. Não queria perder a cabeça por causa de James Potter. Não hoje e em nenhum outro dia.

- Isso é estupidez! Brincar de inimigo secreto é ridículo.

- Desculpe, mas a ridícula aqui é você, minha cara Evans - disse Sirius dando um sorriso presunçoso. - Você precisa se divertir.

- Eu me divirto o bastante, obrigada.

- Conversar com Amos Diggory não é uma diversão - questionou James olhando para os amigos. - Alguém da Lufa Lufa é legal?

Os três menearam a cabeça negativamente.

- Remus, eu preciso do seu apoio. - Lily voltou a ficar de pé. - Diga que isso é uma estupidez.

Remus lançou um olhar de pesar na direção de Lily. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

- Remus está do nosso lado - disse James em um tom vitorioso. - É só ela que está dando trabalho, Lene?

Lily e Sirius ergueram os olhos na direção de Marlene no mesmo instante. _Lene?_, pensou Lily estupefata. _Como assim?_

- Sim, só ela. As demais concordaram - respondeu Marlene de prontidão.

- Lily precisa ter a cabeça arremessada na parede. Ela não tem culpa de ser a virgem da turma - lançou Dorcas fitando as unhas. Ela era a garota do grupo que tinha a personalidade forte e que sempre saia nos tapas com qualquer pessoa de Hogwarts. E, além do mais, sempre falava o que surgia em sua mente, sem arrependimentos.

- Dorcas Meadowes, calada - pediu Lily contendo os nervos. Ficou ainda mais embaraçada ao ver James e Sirius rindo com a declaração dela.

- Virgindades a parte, Evans você precisa participar - disse James ajeitando a postura. - Vai ser divertido!

- Vamos, Lily! Nós teremos regras para os presentes não afetarem a segurança à vida. - disse Marlene, ganhando um olhar confuso da amiga.

- É sua chance de encher a cara em um bar ou algo do tipo - disse Dorcas, calmamente. - Liberte-se, mulher!

Emmeline e Alice lançaram olhares esperançosos a amiga. Lily conhecia as duas e sabia que ambas só queriam brincar para aloprarem. Nada mais.

- Tudo bem! Eu participo! - disse Lily, rapidamente. - Façam o sorteio logo antes que eu me arrependa.

- Já está tudo pronto!

Marlene ergueu um pequeno saco de camurça vermelho sacudindo-o para que todos os presentes na Sala Comunal pudessem ver.

- Podemos fazer uma confraternização no dia da entrega dos presentes, o que acham? Poderia ser na minha casa - disse Remus com um tom de voz dócil.

- Se alguém sobreviver a isso, podemos pensar no caso - disse Alice dando um sorriso.

- Reze para que Lily não tire James e vice-versa - disse Peter passando a mão na barriga.

- Já pensando em comida, Pettigrew? - indagou Dorcas, rindo.

- Estou com azia.

- Hum...e os hipogrifos não possuem asas - disse Dorcas, ironicamente, voltando a dar atenção para suas unhas.

- Cadê o Frank? - perguntou Marlene, sentindo falta do garoto.

- Não o encontramos, mas entregaremos o pergaminho a ele - disse James, solícito, sem mencionar de que nem se dera ao trabalho de procurá-lo.

- Nem pensar! - exclamou Lily na mesma hora. - Eu entregarei. Se Frank por algum motivo me tirar, você vai trocar.

- Como você é metida, Evans. Depois eu que sou cheio de si.

James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos enquanto fitava Lily. Estava contendo uma gargalhada com tremendo esforço.

- Ok! Lily entregará o pergaminho a Frank. - Marlene começou a sacudir o saco de camurça. - Vamos começar então. Lily?

Lily já pressentia que seria a primeira a tirar o pergaminho de dentro da "cartola". Tentou conter a frustração de estar ali, mas estava evidente em cada músculo de seu corpo.

- Seja boazinha! - pediu Lene, sorrindo.

A ruiva colocou a mão dentro do saco e pegou o primeiro pergaminho. Hesitou para abri-lo, pois James já a observava interessado, esperando que ela encarasse a pessoa que ela havia tirado. A tática era certa, mas Lily era mais esperta que isso.

- Emme?

A loira colocou a mão com as unhas bem feitas dentro do saco. Sentiu os olhos de Remus caírem sobre ela, mas ignorou, jogando os cabelos longos para longe dos ombros.

- Ai! Não tô acreditando! - exclamou a loira fazendo com que Lene desse um sobressalto. - Não tem como trocar?

- Não, Emme. Sinto muito!

Emme rasgou o pergaminho e tacou fogo com um aceno de varinha. James e Sirius estavam se divertindo com a cena.

- Alice?

A morena pegou seu pergaminho e o abriu.

- YAY! Agora vi vantagem!

Os garotos se entreolharam. James sentiu um comichão dentro do estômago. Queria que sua vez chegasse logo.

- Dorcas?

A contragosto, a jovem pegou seu pergaminho e demorou para abri-lo. Esticou a mão e acenou para que Marlene continuasse a fazer o sorteio.

- Sua vez, Jay!

Sirius fitou a morena chocado com a cara de pau dela em chamar James daquela forma. Queria muito tirá-la no inimigo secreto só para ter o gosto de ver aquele sorriso sumir.

- Vamos lá, galera! - James roçou uma mão sobre a outra, empolgado, e tirou seu pergaminho e o abriu. - Sério?

Marlene o encarou e viu o desânimo tomar conta da sua face.

- Não tem mesmo como trocar?

- Sem chance, Jay. - Marlene caminhou mais alguns passos até ficar próxima de Sirius e manteve uma distância segura. - Black?

- Por que para ele é _Jay _ e eu sou _Black?_ Pode me chamar de Sis.

Lene gargalhou gostosamente.

- Sis? Sério? - Lene mal conteve os pulmões. A risada começou a fazê-la sentir falta de ar. - _Sis_ é abreviação de _sister_ e eu chamo minhas amigas assim, pois elas são como minhas irmãs.

- Na sua face, Sirius Black - disse Alice, entre risos.

- Ok, acho que mereci essa. - Sirius revirou os olhos e colocou a mão dentro do saco. Tirou seu pergaminho e deu um largo sorriso. - Essa brincadeira vai ser a melhor da minha vida.

Marlene afastou-se de Sirius o mais rápido que pode e partiu na direção de Remus. O jovem pegou seu pergaminho sem jeito e enrugou a testa ao ver o nome que estava no pergaminho.

- Ih! Vai ser difícil fazer um presente - comentou Remus colocando o pedaço de pergaminho nas vestes.

- Peter?

O menino atarracado pegou seu pergaminho e, como sempre, o deixou cair no chão. Tentou ser rápido, mas Sirius foi mais ágil.

- Se você abrir irá anular a brincadeira, Black - avisou Marlene, aborrecida.

- Calminha, _Lene_! - Sirius entregou o pergaminho a Peter. - Não quero boicotar a sua ideia brilhante e do _Jay_.

James abafou um riso e ajeitou-se no braço da poltrona da qual Dorcas ocupava. Logo ficou em pé ao sentir o cutucão da jovem, nada gentil, nas suas costelas.

- Deselegante! - exclamou James.

- Bem, agora é minha vez. O que sobrar é do Frank. - Marlene sacudiu o saco pela última vez e pegou seu pergaminho. - YAY! Agora vai ser divertido!

Alice sorriu para a amiga ao vê-la exclamar a mesma palavra que havia dito segundos antes.

- Lilynda, esse aqui é do Frank. - Marlene entregou o pergaminho para Lily.

- Infelizmente assustarei o pobre coitado com mais uma ideia brilhante _by_ James Potter.

- E Marlene McKinnon – completou Sirius com a testa enrugada.

- Era de se imaginar. - Lily revirou os olhos e deu uma boa olhada no local. - É só isso?

- Sim! - respondeu Marlene, rapidamente.

- Precisamos decidir que dia entregaremos os presentes - disse Remus, recebendo o apoio dos colegas.

- Bem...Hoje é dia 03 de dezembro. - Marlene silenciou matutando consigo mesma. - Vocês pretendem passar o feriado em Hogwarts?

- Precisaremos sair para comprar os presentes - disse Lily, imediatamente. - A professora McGonagall não ficará nada feliz em saber que queremos sair para comprar presentes aos nossos "inimigos". - Lily ergueu as duas mãos, desenhando aspas no ar. - E eu tenho que avisar em casa que ficarei aqui. Petúnia ficará enfurecida comigo.

- Você sempre com suas crises, Evans - disse James, revirando os olhos. - Bom...Se cada um vai para sua casa, o que faremos?

- Podemos ficar! - disse Remus, calmamente. - Mas a professora McGonagall não precisa saber que compraremos presentes aos nossos "inimigos" - ele imitou o gesto de Lily fazendo-a sorrir. - Podemos pedir via coruja.

- E há o último passeio à Hogsmeade, não se esqueçam. É nesse sábado - lembrou Emmeline, empolgada. - Podemos aproveitar esse dia para comprarmos alguma coisa.

- E entregarmos uma semana antes do Natal - completou Alice, empolgada.

- Ou na véspera de Natal. Acho mais trágico - disse Sirius, pensativo.

- Não quero que minha véspera de Natal seja estragada com algum tipo de presente bizarro que irei ganhar - disse Lily, inconformada.

- Evans, o objetivo é se divertir. É nosso último ano nessa escola. Pense nisso!

Lily e James se fitaram e causaram o silêncio da sala. Ela tinha que concordar com ele, pela primeira vez, e resolveu fazer o possível para se divertir. Mesmo que custasse a testar sua tolerância com relação a James Potter.

- Tudo bem! Podemos seguir em frente.

- E a confraternização na casa do Remus? - perguntou Peter, desolado.

As meninas riram e os amigos de Peter menearam a cabeça negativamente. Isso foi a brecha para que Alice e Emmeline se dispersassem e Dorcas voltasse ao seu mundinho.

- Bom, preciso fazer minhas rondas - disse Lily ajeitando as vestes. - Bem...Acho que nos vemos por aí.

- Eu vou dar uma saída por aí também. Estou com fome. Irei filar alguma coisa da cozinha e já volto. Quer alguma coisa, Peter? - perguntou Sirius já sabendo a resposta.

- Se tiver bolo de chocolate, eu aceito - respondeu Peter, dando um largo sorriso na direção de Sirius.

- Perfeito! - exclamou Sirius. - Como diz a desagradável da Evans, acho que nos vemos por aí.

Sirius cruzou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e partiu no encalço de Lily Evans. Praguejou baixo, pois a garota parecia ter aparatado naquele imenso corredor, pois havia sumido muito rápido. Aliviado, ficou feliz ao contornar a escadaria e encontrá-la ajudando alguns primeiranistas a voltarem para suas salas comunais.

- Evans!

Lily ergueu a cabeça e mudou sua expressão dócil para uma mais enojada.

- O quê?

- Precisamos ter uma conversinha.

Lily esperou Sirius descer as escadas de braços cruzados.

- Que tipo de conversinha? - perguntou ela, confusa.

- Vamos dar uma volta! Acho que temos algumas coisas em comum - disse Sirius, passando um braço pelo dela, arrastando-a corredor a fora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estou postando essa fanfic por extrema pressão. Faz tempo que não escrevia nada de comédia dos Marotos e resolvi me inspirar nas festas de final de ano. Espero que gostem.

Bjos.


	2. A afronta de Sirius e Lily

**Capítulo 2 – A afronta de Sirius e Lily**

Não teve tempo de Lily retrucar o pedido estranho de Sirius, pois quando se dera conta estava nos jardins de Hogwarts encarando o segundo garoto que jurou nunca ter contato. Isso a fez sentir um solavanco dentro do estômago, e não soube distinguir se foi causado pela raiva que reprimia ou pelo desespero de ficar a sós com ele. Aquele horário não tinha mais ninguém perambulando do lado de fora do castelo, pois os alunos que ainda restavam na escola preferiam burlar as regras do lado de dentro já que raras vezes eram encontrados.

- Primeiro: não temos nada em comum. Segundo: vá direto ao assunto. Terceiro: se você tem algo para me dizer que beire a estupidez, suma da minha frente antes que se arrependa. Eu posso ser absurdamente agressiva - avisou Lily cruzando os braços assim que pararam de caminhar. Era para ela fazer as rondas e não ouvir o que Sirius tinha a dizer. A ruiva tinha certeza de que alguma bobagem estava a caminho.

- Às vezes eu acho que James não está em seu juízo normal quando declara que é apaixonado por você - disse Sirius acenando a cabeça negativamente. - Você é muito estourada. Deveria curtir mais a vida.

- Eu curto a vida, sr. Black, mas isso pouco lhe interessa - disse ela com firmeza. - Agora, desembuche. Tenho rondas à cumprir.

- Remus pode cumprir as rondas tranquilamente, relaxe. - Sirius disse dando um passo à frente. Se divertiu ao ver Lily dar dois passos para trás.

- Então...? - Lily ergueu as duas mãos aguardando Sirius. - Qual é a boa?

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada. Lily agradeceu pelos jardins estarem vazios. O que pensariam as pessoas ao ver ela ao lado do garoto que era tão amado e ao mesmo tempo tão odiado em Hogwarts? E ainda tinha o detalhe de que ele era o mais cobiçado pelas garotas. Garotas que ela considerava um bando de doidas varridas.

- Do que você está rindo? - perguntou a ruiva, tentando manter o foco. Se explodisse, arrancaria os olhos de Sirius.

- _Qual é a boa?_ - Sirius repetiu a frase de Lily atraindo seu olhar. - Isso é o tipo de tratamento que você aprendeu com seus amigos da Sonserina?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que sentiu um gosto estranho na boca, que logo reconheceu ser sangue. Sirius não era o primeiro e nem o segundo a abordá-la com indiretas e ironias relacionadas a sua antiga amizade com Snape. Com o tempo, ela aprendeu a ignorar.

- Black, fale logo o que você quer, por gentileza - pediu Lily cerrando os olhos. Estava controlando a todo custo uma crise de ira que a consumia aos poucos.

- Você precisa de muito amor, Evans. Você anda muito estressada. James poderá te fazer bem, o que acha?

- Potter está longe de ser o garoto que vai aliviar meu estresse - disse Lily com veemência. - Mesmo ele insistindo em querer me mostrar o uso da sua varinha.

Sirius a fitou e desatou a rir. Só mesmo seu melhor amigo para soltar uma frase de efeito como aquela.

- Não acredite no porte de varinha dele. A minha é muito melhor. Se um dia estiver entediada, pode me mandar uma coruja – avisou Sirius dando uma piscadela.

- Black...

- Ok, já entendi. - Sirius se recompôs. Lily assistiu ele ser tomado por uma estranha seriedade. - O que eu tenho a dizer agora é muito sério, Evans. Tão sério que se não fosse tão, mas tão sério, eu não estaria falando com você agora.

Lily permaneceu de braços cruzados, o encarando como se não se importasse. Nada que vinha da boca de Sirius surtia algum efeito positivo. Sempre rolavam algumas cabeças com suas ideias que só James e seus amigos achavam brilhantes.

- Estou ouvindo - Lily levou o dedo indicador ao lábio para checar a ferida que tinha feito.

- 'Cê jura! - indagou Sirius cheio de ironia. - Pensei que você fosse surda.

Ao encarar a expressão furiosa de Lily, Sirius percebeu que não conseguiria segurá-la por mais tempo se continuasse com suas brincadeiras. Mas ele não conseguia evitar, fazia parte do seu gene Maroto.

- Certo! - Sirius pigarreou e resolveu ir direto ao assunto. - Me responda, com toda sinceridade do mundo. O que você anda achando da amizade entre James e Marlene?

Lily mudou de posição e descruzou os braços. Pela seriedade do assunto, que aparentemente o inquietava, ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

- Você está incomodado, não é? Está evidente. - Lily o encarou bastante interessada não poupando um riso abafado.

- E vai me dizer que você não está? - questionou Sirius com uma sobrancelha alteada. Ignorou a expressão de interesse que Lily o olhava. - Evans, eu conheço garotas como você. Elas nunca cedem a garotos como James e eu, mas isso não quer dizer que não gostem do que veem.

- E a humildade cabe aonde?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Nenhum Black é humilde, Evans - disse Sirius abrindo um meio sorriso. - E como sou o mais gato deles todos, consegui ter a arrogância só para mim.

- E transmitiu isso para o James.

- Ah! Pobre, James! - Sirius suspirou com falso pesar. Recuperou-se e voltou ao foco da conversa. - Mas voltando ao que interessa, você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu não me importo com a amizade entre eles - respondeu Lily com firmeza. - Lene me contou que a relação entre James e ela é algo muito natural, e que eles não ficam se agarrando por aí como certas pessoas costumam fazer.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Lene e James não têm uma amizade colorida. Duh!

Sirius dera mais dois passos à frente e ficou feliz por Lily não ter recuado.

- Você não gosta da amizade entre eles, Evans. Não minta para mim.

- Não estou mentindo. Por que me revoltaria contra algo que não me incomoda?

- Por que James e Lene são amigos só para te irritar.

- Você acha que Lene se juntaria com James para me convencer a sair com ele?

- Sim! E você está sendo feita de tolinha. - Sirius colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e começou a andar em torno da ruiva. - Por isso, eu tenho um plano perfeito para nós dois.

- Black, eu não vou apoiar qualquer artimanha que você tenha em mente. Lene sabe que eu odeio o James. E jamais tentaria me convencer do contrário.

- Ok! - Sirius parou atrás de Lily e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros. Começou a fazer uma massagem de leve como se a atitude fosse a mais natural do mundo. - Vamos fazer uma retrospectiva.

Lily foi um pouco mais para frente para se desviar das mãos do grifinório, virou-se para ele e disse:

- Black, você andou bebendo ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

- Nada de ativar seu mecanismo de defesa, Evans. - Sirius ergueu o dedo indicador e tocou a ponta do nariz da ruiva, fazendo-a recuar de imediato. - A srta. McKinnon alguma vez lhe disse que James não é tão mal assim? Que ele sabe ser um bom amigo ou que ele não é idiota o tempo todo? Ou, melhor ainda, que você deveria dar uma chance a ele e conhecê-lo melhor?

A jovem hesitou por alguns minutos, lembrando que Marlene em algum momento já havia dito algumas daquelas frases à ela. A única que lembrava claramente era a última que Sirius disse. E a resposta era a mesma de sempre: não se daria ao trabalho de conhecê-lo, pois uma vez trasgo, sempre trasgo.

- Pela sua carinha, eu ganhei 10 pontos para a Grifinória. - Sirius sorriu, vitorioso.

- Lene não faria isso.

- Blá!Blá!Blá! - Sirius fez uma careta e continuou: - Não adianta defender a McKinnon, pois ela resolveu agir dentro de uma ideia brilhante. E é por isso que iremos roubá-la.

- Como é? - Lily piscou duas vezes para ter certeza do que Sirius havia dito. - Você quer ser meu amigo de mentirinha?

- Eu já sou seu amigo de mentirinha. Ou melhor, somos os melhores amigos de mentirinha do mundo bruxo.

Sirius caminhou até Lily e a envolveu em um forte abraço, a ponto de ergue-la do chão.

- Me solta! - pediu a garota, dando tapas nas costas de Sirius.

- Preciso alertar James sobre isso. Você gosta de dar tapas. Isso me faz crer que você curte um pouco de masoquismo - disse Sirius, soltando Lily.

- Por um acaso eu estou rindo, Sirius Black?

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso para ela, ignorando sua pergunta.

- Eu não vou exigir nada pela sua amizade, apenas para que façamos nossas refeições juntos, ir até Hogsmeade juntos e fingir que estudamos juntos. Veja que maravilhoso, Evans. Ninguém ganha minha presença de graça. Você precisa celebrar.

Lily coçou a testa e evitou encarar Sirius por alguns segundos. Aquela ideia era absolutamente péssima.

- Nada feito, Black! Agora preciso ir dormir.

- Você não vai a canto algum, ruivinha. - Sirius a segurou pelo braço quando ela fez menção de ir embora. - Vamos aos fatos que você esconde, então: você gosta do James, mas não admite. Você tem curiosidade de saber o que tanto sua melhor amiga e meu melhor amigo conversam. E, o mais ridículo, você tenta irritar o adorável Potter sendo amiguinha do Amos Diggory, o cara que ele mais detesta na escola. Qual parte eu errei, Lily Evans?

A grifinória puxou seu braço de volta e sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Não gostava de James como Sirius insinuava ou pelo menos acreditava que não. Ela vivia em eterna negação quando se tratava de James Potter, mas o mesmo acontecia com Marlene com relação a Sirius. Mas, se de fato a amiga forçou aliança com o garoto que a mais irritava, ela se sentiu no direito de retribuir o gesto em sua melhor performance.

- Errou o primeiro e o terceiro fato, mas admito que morro de curiosidade em saber o que eles dois tanto futricam - disse Lily sentindo o calor dominá-la, só de lembrar como James e Marlene ficavam juntos quase o tempo todo falando sobre coisas que só Merlin saberia.

- Então, você aceita minha proposta? Amizade de mentirinha? - perguntou Sirius, empolgado.

- Com algumas condições!

- Ah! Evans! Condições não! - disse Sirius com um tom de voz frustrado.

- Black, eu não gosto de você. Por isso, estou impondo limites. Tudo nessa vida tem limites.

- Tem medo que eu a seduza? - perguntou Sirius, galanteador.

- Não! Você não faz meu tipo - respondeu Lily prontamente, lançando um sorriso irônico.

- Você gosta dos caras de óculos, entendi.

Lily dera outro tapa em Sirius fazendo-o recuar, mas sem sucesso.

- Isso dói, Evans! - exclamou Sirius massageando o local onde recebera o tapa.

- Ninguém mandou ser inconveniente – se defendeu Lily dando uma risada abafada.

- Engraçadinha... - Sirius lançou um sorriso presunçoso na direção dela ainda com a mão massageando o lugar do tapa. - Ok! Quais são suas condições?

- Muito simples: nada de mãos sobre mim ou sussurros no meu pé de orelha. Posso vomitar em você caso isso aconteça.

- Nem a minha massagem espetacular para te acalmar?

A garota ergueu o olhar para Sirius e notou aqueles olhos acizentados brilharem de malícia.

- Por mais que ame massagens, acabei de dizer que não quero suas mãos em mim.

- Perda sua. - Sirius dera um estalo com a língua no céu da boca e colocou a mão sobre o queixo para dar a entender que estava pensando em mais alguma coisa. - Evans, se meu melhor amigo não gostasse de você, juro que te beijava agora.

- E você acordaria sem a língua no dia seguinte. Muito justo!

Sirius revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Lily concluiu que aquele gesto era uma de suas marcas registradas.

- Tudo bem, sem mãos – Sirius ergueu as mãos e as colocou atrás de seu corpo. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Hum...Acho que não. Irei lembrando conforme nós fingimos ser bons amigos. - Lily enrugou a testa, pensativa. De repente, foi pega por um sobressalto que alertou Sirius. - Hum...Eu quero que você me compre muitos doces no último final de semana em Hogsmeade, afinal, você é um Black e isso significa que você é rico.

- Sério que essa será sua exigência final?

Lily meneou a cabeça em concordância deixando Sirius horrorizado.

- E o medo feminino de ficar gorda, onde fica?

- É psicológico. - Lily juntou as mãos, dando um suspiro sonhador.

- Você me assusta - comentou Sirius mais para si mesmo do que para ela ouvir. - Então, temos um trato?

- Infelizmente! - disse Lily cerrando os dentes. Não queria nem ver no que aquela amizade daria ou, pior, quando ela caísse na real do que estava se metendo.

Sirius estendeu a mão na direção de Lily esperando que ela a segurasse. Mas a atitude foi em vão, pois a ruiva apenas fez menção de que o cumprimentaria para garantir o acordo, mas ergueu a mão para checar as unhas.

- Posso ir dormir? - perguntou ela, lascando o esmalte.

- Claro! Junto comigo.

Sirius passou o braço pelo de Lily e a arrastou para dentro do castelo. Ela não disse nada durante todo o trajeto, apenas lançou sorrisos antipáticos para quem cruzava o caminho dos dois, que encarava o novo possível casal em ascensão com um grande ponto de interrogação na testa.

- Cuidado para não cair, minha melhor amiga.

Lily resmungou quando Sirius a abraçou mais uma vez, todo cuidadoso. O degrau falso da escadaria que os levavam para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória sempre fazia muitos alunos acertarem a traseira no chão e ele não queria que a ruiva sofresse uma queda.

- Eu sei bem onde piso, Black - disse Lily, empurrando-o. - Agora se afaste de mim. Amigos não vivem tão...Grudados.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelas suas vestes e se desviou do braço de Sirius.

- Claro que são. Amos só falta te carregar no colo quando vocês estão juntos - disse Sirius falsamente ofendido.

- Eu não me importaria se isso acontecesse.

Sirius parou de chofre e fitou a jovem que não ficou encabulada com o que havia acabado de dizer.

- Você está me dizendo que Amos e você já tiveram alguma coisa? Ou que você gosta dele e não do meu melhor amigo James Potter?

Lily imitou o gesto de Sirius e revirou os olhos. Passou por ele e ditou a senha para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela cedera passagem e, antes de entrar, ela abriu um largo sorriso na direção do garoto e disse:

- Isso sempre foi óbvio, Black.

- Me chame de Sirius.

- Nem pensar! - exclamou a ruiva com energia.

- James chama a Marlene de Lene e não de McKinnon - retrucou ele com um sorriso enviesado.

- Posso te chamar de _Sis, _se quiser.

Sirius não riu e ficou emburrado quando Lily desatou em uma gargalhada frenética.

- Vou tentar arranjar um apelido para você - disse Lily meneando a cabeça positivamente.

- Nem quero que pense. Melhor eu ser Black do que qualquer outra coisa bizarra - disse ele acenando a mão como se não se importasse. - E você não me disse se gosta do Amos.

- Eu gosto dele. Prefiro ele ao Potter - respondeu Lily desviando o olhar de Sirius. - Amos não é tão...débil quanto James. Ele não se esforça tanto para ficar perto de mim, coisa que o seu melhor amigo faz de maneira irritante. Potter prefere pagar de idiota e eu detesto idiotas.

- James faz isso para chamar sua atenção - relembrou Sirius estudando o novo comportamento de Lily. Ela parecia que estava tentando fugir e que, a qualquer momento, arranjaria uma desculpa para sair correndo.

- Que seja! - Lily alisou a testa e prosseguiu o assunto. - Se o Potter gostasse realmente de mim, ele agiria de outra forma. Não ficando com dez mil garotas ao mesmo tempo e se gabar em voz alta por isso. Ou ficar de cretinice com meus amigos. Coisas desse tipo.

Sirius enrugou a testa, pensativo.

- É isso mesmo que você acha?

- Sim, por quê? - respondeu Lily, confusa.

- Bom saber!

- Hei! Você não vai contar nada para o James sobre isso - alertou Lily com um tom de voz ameaçador. - Se você contar, você pode ter certeza que Marlene McKinnon nunca irá provar...er...

Ela parou de falar e examinou Sirius de cima a baixo. Da mesma forma que detestava James, o mesmo sentimento era direcionado para Sirius. Mas isso não a impedia de agir como um garota normal e achar que os dois realmente eram atraentes. E Sirius era realmente um rapaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher que gostasse de morenos, altos, maliciosos...

- Provar? - Sirius avançou em direção a ruiva, fazendo-a recuar como o esperado.

- Ficar com você – ela disse rapidamente, entrando na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, logo em seguida.

- Isso é uma ameaça justa - disse Sirius, convencido. Poderia arriscar qualquer coisa, mas não ter seu filme queimado por completo, sem ter ganhado qualquer indício de afeto por parte de Marlene.

- Ainda bem que você sabe - disse Lily parando de andar. Sentia-se cansada depois daquele banho de informações. Seus ombros pesavam e a respiração saia com dificuldade. - Bom, já que você atrapalhou minhas rondas, irei dormir. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Boa noite, Lilyzinha.

Lily foi pega de surpresa por mais um abraço de Sirius e seus braços ficaram atados junto ao corpo dele. Ele a apertava causando uma súbita falta de ar.

- Ok! Pode me soltar! - pediu Lily, erguendo uma das mãos com dificuldade e dando um tapinha no ombro de Sirius.

- Amanhã te espero para tomarmos café juntos - disse ele soltando-a e dando uma piscadela. Não esperou nenhuma resposta por parte dela e saiu rumo às escadarias que davam para os dormitórios.

Quando ela se virou, completamente confusa, percebeu o motivo de Sirius ter agido de maneira tão afoita. James ainda estava na Sala Comunal na presença de Marlene, e os dois a encaravam boquiabertos.

- Hei!

Lily ergueu uma mão, acenando. Não sabia o que dizer e resolveu seguir o mesmo trajeto de Sirius sem dizer nada aos dois.

- Você está sentindo esse cheiro, Lene? - perguntou James, depois que a ruiva sumiu de vista.

- Cheiro do quê? Se for de chocolate, eu quero.

- Lene, menos. - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos. - Sirius e Lily estão tramando alguma coisa. Meu amigo não agiria daquele jeito se não estivesse planejando algo.

- Você acha? - indagou Marlene, levando uma mão ao queixo.

- Tenho certeza! E acho melhor nos apressarmos para descobrir. - James colocou-se de pé e estendeu a mão na direção de Marlene.

- Ah!Jay! Eu acho que eles estão tentando unir forças contra a gente. Lily não suporta o Black. E isso quer dizer que, o que for que eles estiverem aprontando, não vai dar certo.

- Lenezinha do meu coração, você pode jurar com todos os _j_ do universo que a sua amiga não gosta do Sirius, mas ele tem um poder de sedução altíssimo. Maior que o meu. E, já que você também jura com todos os _j_ do universo que não sente nada por ele, acho melhor colaborar comigo.

Marlene o encarou perdida. Odiava quando James enchia suas palavras com suspense.

- O que você acha que pode acontecer, James?

- Lily e Sirius podem se apaixonar um pelo outro - disse James em um tom de voz sombrio.

- Sério?

James assistiu Marlene desatar a rir. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros e disse:

- Ria o quanto quiser, Lene – disse James com falso pesar. - Mas Sirius tem a capacidade de conquistar até mesmo a mais raivosa das mulheres e eu não estou a fim de perder minha ruiva. E acredito que você não quer perder o gostosão do Sirius.

Marlene parou de rir no mesmo instante. Ela evitou o olhar incisivo de James a menção de Sirius, pois era o melhor a fazer. Não sentia nada pelo grifinório, quantas vezes teria que dizer isso ao amigo?

Mas por outro lado, James tinha razão sobre uma coisa com relação a Sirius: ele nunca desistia do que queria e sempre conseguia conquistar o que quer que fosse. Se ele estava querendo usar sua melhor amiga, deveria alertá-la antes que danos começassem a acontecer e resultassem em _Bombardas_ por todo castelo.

- Você me convenceu. - Marlene dera a mão para James e se levantou. - Vou falar com o amor da sua vida e ver o que está acontecendo.

- E eu com o amor da _sua_ vida. - James fez questão de enfatizar o pronome possessivo, pois tinha que irritar Marlene mais uma vez para fechar a noite com chave de ouro.

- Nunca mais repita isso - pediu Marlene, alarmada.

- Vou repetir até você se convencer de que Sirius gosta de você.

- Quando isso acontecer, você se casará com a Lily.

- Pode apostar que sim! - concordou James com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. - Agora, vamos descobrir o que nossos amados andam aprontando. Boa sorte, Lene!

- Boa sorte, Jay!

Ambos subiram as escadas e entraram em seus respectivos dormitórios. Lene procurou Lily pelos cantos do quarto e praguejou ao ver que ela estava presa no banheiro. Ela não falaria sobre o assunto, não próximo a hora de dormir. O mesmo pensou James ao ver Sirius se ajeitar para deitar com um sorriso demente nos lábios. Se ele indagasse sobre o que viu na Sala Comunal, daria motivos ao amigo para rir vitorioso por ele ter se sentido afetado com a presença dele ao lado de Lily.

- Boa noite, Pontas! - disse Sirius se jogando na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Boa noite, Almofadinhas! - respondeu James, que se revirou na cama de curiosidade a noite inteira.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Heyyyyy que coisa boa receber reviews *_*. Juro que fiquei ansiosa em recebê-las, pois ando tão acostumada com fanfic U/A que acho que perdi o jogo de cintura para escrever algo sobre os Marotos ainda em Hogwarts.

Mas obrigada a todas que apareceram por aqui, de verdade. Amei as reviews.

**Ms. Pad's, Netita, Mila Pink, Sarah Black Potter e Gabriela Black**, suas lindas, obrigada por passarem por aqui. Estou realmente empolgada com a história e comentários dá um ânimo a mais para continuar postando. (L)

As atualizações acontecerão nos finais de semana, pois preciso de tempo para deixar as ideias fluírem. Se eu demorar demais para postar, acreditem, alguma coisa travou hahahaahah

Beijos, Feliz Natal e até a próxima semana.


	3. Conflitos e soluções

**Capítulo 3 – Conflitos e soluções**

A sensação de férias impregnava a mente de Sirius. Não que não gostasse de estar em Hogwarts, pois o considerava seu segundo lar, mas não aguentava mais ter que acordar cedo para fazer coisas que não o interessava. O problema maior é que ele sempre detestou o fato de ter que estudar - ou fingir que estudava - para conseguir passar para o próximo ano. Todo aquele clima de provas finais, ao invés de assustá-lo, só o fazia se divertir. Era interessante para ele observar alguns alunos desesperados para todos os lados ou alguém pendurado em nota de Transfiguração. Ele agradecia por ter inteligência suficiente para concluir os estudos sem pegar um pergaminho sequer para ler. Sentia orgulho disso, pois reconhecia que em alguma coisa era bom. E, o melhor de tudo, é que continuaria agindo daquela maneira até a chegada da formatura.

Ficar o tempo todo na cama era a meta de Sirius até a chegar o momento em que teria que ir para a casa dos Potter. Intimamente, ele não se sentia confortável com isso. Mas não ter para onde ir quando Hogwarts terminasse era um tanto quanto assustador. A escola foi o primeiro lugar que o acolheu e a casa dos Potter o segundo. Se sentir um inútil e sem-teto às vezes o abalava, mas logo James e Remus afastavam os pensamentos ruins que surgiam em sua mente. Uma hora sua vida se acertaria, pensava ele, pois não seria possível que Merlin fosse tão ruim a ponto de esquecer do seu dilema.

Os primeiros raios de luz entravam pela janela semi-aberta do dormitório masculino. Sirius não abrira os olhos, mas podia jurar que era cedo demais para sair da cama. Moveu-se lentamente sobre o lençol e puxou mais para junto do corpo o cobertor que o protegia do frio. De forma inconsciente, ajeitou melhor o travesseiro e soltara um muxoxo. Seu corpo inteiro estava entregue a um sono profundo e ele poderia dormir daquele jeito a vida inteira, se não existisse James Potter para invadir seu antro de descanso.

- O que diabos você estava fazendo com Lily Evans ontem a noite?

Sirius abriu um olho e soltou uma risada com o que viu. Mesmo com a visão ainda turva de sono, ele reconheceu o melhor amigo parado diante dele, ainda de pijama e com os cabelos espalhafatosos de sempre. Seus óculos estavam tortos no rosto, indicando que o amigo não tinha pregado o olho naquela noite.

Atrasando para contar os fatos para James, Sirius se espreguiçou lentamente e se sentou na cama. Ajeitou os cabelos e deu um fraco bocejo. Consultou o relógio de cabeceira e sentiu vontade de xingar James por ainda ser sete da manhã. Mas a expressão do amigo de quem se remoeu a noite inteira de curiosidade sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior, valia pela interrupção de seu sono.

- Sério, James? - Sirius revirou os olhos, entendiado. - Você me acordou para falar sobre a Evans? Pensei que sua obsessão estivesse controlada.

James se sentou na cama de Sirius e lhe dera um peteleco na orelha.

- Eu sei que você está com ciúmes da minha amizade com a Marlene, mas apelar para a Lily é golpe baixo - disse um James muito indignado.

- Lily implorou para ser minha amiga. Todas querem ser minha amiga.

James alteou a sobrancelha não gostando nem um pouco do comentário.

- Ok! - Sirius ajeitou-se na cama e estalou os dedos. - Eu preciso de ajuda com a Marlene e você está sendo meio incapaz no seu trabalho de fazê-la cair nos meus encantos. E a Evans é a melhor pessoa para me ajudar a ultrapassar o campo minado.

- E?

- E eu tirei a Marlene no inimigo secreto. E, obviamente, não darei um saco de baratas de recordação. Ela jamais me olharia nas fuças de novo.

- Um saco de baratas é interessante. Perguntarei para a Lene...Digo Marlene do que a Lily tem medo - disse James, aliviando a expressão de Sirius ao corrigir o nome de Marlene.

- Você a tirou no sorteio?

- Não, tirei o Frank - revelou James, pesaroso. - Preciso descobrir quem tirou a Lily.

- Não foi eu. - Sirius erguera as mãos na defensiva.

- Eu acho que foi uma das garotas, mas elas nos odeiam e jamais abririam a boca.

- Quem sabe eu possa jogar um xaveco na Alice. Ela me odeia, mas no fundo me ama - disse Sirius com um tom de voz banal.

- Certo! - disse James ainda inquieto. - Você não vai seduzir a Lily, vai?

- Você vai seduzir a Marlene?

- Eu não acredito que estamos tendo esse tipo de conversa.

James se levantou entre risos.

- Eu gosto da Lily e você gosta da Marlene e resolvemos forçar amizade com as duas para atingirmos nossos objetivos.

- Sim! - Sirius se apoiou no encosto da cama. - Mas, me responda, a Marlene tem sido uma boa amiga?

- De fato sim! Ela ficou na defensiva no começo com a minha proposta, mas até que a gente se diverte. Ela sofre de autismo, tenho certeza.

Sirius gargalhou com gosto.

- Ela tem uns tiques nervosos tipo bater palmas, dar pulos, girar...Ela me assusta as vezes - comentou James com os olhos arregalados. - Boa sorte para você se conseguir ficar com ela.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Sirius acenando a cabeça. - Me diga, você diz algo sobre mim para ela?

- Sabia que você ia perguntar. - James voltou a se sentar na cama. - Eu digo, mas ela foge que nem o bambi na floresta. Ela deve gostar de você porque ela fica com foguinho quando falo seu nome.

- Foguinho? - perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Uma gíria que aprendi com uns caras da Corvinal. Foguinho...Sabe...Atiçar...

Sirius queria se jogar no chão de tanto rir. James estava bizarro de se olhar e divertido demais para conversar.

- Entendi onde você quer chegar, Pontas - disse Sirius convincente.

- Agora, temos um impasse - disse James sorrindo daquele jeito que Sirius entendia. O sorriso de quem queria pedir alguma coisa. - Você é o novo amigo da Evans. Preciso mesmo reforçar que você precisa dizer que sou adorável?

- E ótimo jogador de Quadribol, com nome de família respeitável, rico, limpo, bom pegador...É, eu sei que vou ter que fazer isso em algum momento - completou Sirius divertido.

- Ótimo! - exclamou James empolgado.

- Agora, temos outro impasse. E esse não vai te deixar feliz. - Sirius se esgueirou na cama fitando o amigo. - Evans gosta do Amos.

- O QUÊ?

James se levantou mais uma vez alisando a testa. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, controlando o desespero.

- E eles já ficaram? - perguntou James temendo a resposta de Sirius.

- Não que eu saiba, mas é questão do Amos pedir.

- Ele não vai pedir. - James parou de andar com o dedo indicador erguido. - Nem que eu tenha que derrubá-lo da vassoura no próximo semestre.

- E, outra coisa, você realmente precisa parar de agir feito um idiota. Na verdade, nós dois.

- Como assim? - indagou James abobalhado.

- Eu achava que, toda vez que Marlene me dizia que eu era um idiota, era por causa do seu mecanismo de defesa invisível. - Sirius começou a explicar, ganhando toda a atenção do amigo. - Mas não é! Elas realmente nos consideram uns idiotas. Por isso, temos que mudar nosso comportamento se quisermos ter companhia na formatura. Precisamos de uma mudança radical.

- Já sei até que tipo de mudança é essa: nada de ficar com outras garotas. - James acenou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo Sirius sorrir.

- Nada de garotas. Greve total! - concordou o amigo soltando um audível suspiro.

- Eu vou enlouquecer - disse James cravando os dedos nos cabelos despenteados. - Marlene já me enfiou em uma greve de sexo.

- Como é? - Sirius perguntou, confuso.

- É uma longa história. Estou em privação já faz um tempo.

- E você não está subindo nas paredes? - perguntou Sirius, com a testa enrugada.

- Eu não tenho tanto fogo quanto você, Almofadinhas. Você estaria subindo nas paredes no meu lugar, isso sim. E, outra, a Marlene segura minha onda.

- Ela não segura outra coisa além da sua onda não, né? - Sirius perguntou segurando o riso.

- Se você não achar ruim, ela bem que poderia me ajudar.

- Eu vou te socar James Potter.

Os dois amigos caíram na gargalhada sem se preocuparem com Remus e Peter que ainda estavam afundados na cama, dormindo.

- Vou descobrir quem te tirou no inimigo secreto para te doar aquelas bonecas _trouxas_ que te satisfazem...

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas. Você sempre foi um amigo tão preocupado - disse James dando um sorriso enviesado.

- Sempre, Pontas! - Sirius dera uma piscadela e se levantou. - Vou me arrumar. Tenho um encontro com sua amada ruiva.

- Vocês vão tomar café juntos? - perguntou James estupefato.

- Sim! Nossa amizade é mais decente, sabe? - respondeu Sirius vasculhando o malão à procura de algo para vestir. - E se tudo der certo estaremos em Hogsmeade juntos.

- Eu vou te matar, Sirius Black.

- Não faça nada que possa te comprometer com a Evans, afinal, ela é minha amiga agora.

James ficou boquiaberto com a resposta de Sirius. Permaneceu estático na cama e nem percebeu que seu amigo tinha trocado de roupa e que estava pronto para o café da manhã.

- Nos vemos lá embaixo, Pontas!

Sirius deixou o quarto dos garotos com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Era um lindo dia para colocar qualquer veneno em circulação. Só precisava encontrar Lily para dar início a grande tarefa. Desceu as escadas e, ao chegar na Sala Comunal, olhou para os dois lados e não encontrou nenhum elemento que possuía os cabelos vermelhos. Praguejou baixo e saiu do local em direção ao Salão Principal.

O que ele viu quando cruzou a porta de entrada o fez ser dominado por seu lado sacana. Lily estava toda sorridente ao lado de Amos na mesa da Lufa Lufa. Sirius não ficou nem um pouco espantado com aquela cena. Ele já estava cansado de ver os dois juntos esbanjando alegria, assim como James. Mas agora, ele tinha o pretexto certo para separá-los e de quebra deixá-la constrangida.

- Lilica! - exclamou Sirius com o tom de voz alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de quem estava presente no local.

A grifinória contraiu o maxilar só de saber de quem pertencia àquela voz. Sirius não poderia estar fazendo aquilo. Simplesmente não poderia.

- Black! - respondeu Lily, virando-se para ele. Sentiu um comichão de ira começar a possuí-la ao vê-lo com aquele sorriso insolente de quem provocaria um sério dano sem pensar nas consequências.

- Sirius! - corrigiu ele com o dedo indicador erguido. - Já que _Sis_ não pega muito bem.

Lily fez um grande esforço para não rir. Pelo visto, Sirius levaria aquele drama para o resto da sua existência. Sem opções, levantou-se e parou diante dele com a testa enrugada.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? - perguntou Lily com a voz baixa.

- Pensei que tínhamos um acordo, Lilica - respondeu Sirius no mesmo tom.

Amos e algumas alunas da Lufa Lufa os observavam extremamente interessados.

- Sirius, vamos sair daqui.

A ruiva o puxou pelo braço e o tirou do Salão Principal sem ao menos se despedir de Amos. No meio do caminho, encontraram James e Marlene que conversavam empolgados sobre alguma coisa que fez Sirius agir de maneira estranha.

- Ain, Lilica, está doendo!

Lily parou de chofre olhando para Sirius. Ele colocou a mão na barriga e se contorcia entoando a voz em um cômico melodrama.

- Parabéns! - disse Lily meneando a cabeça positivamente.

Sirius voltou ao normal e revirou os olhos. Apoiou um braço no ombro de Lily e lhe dera um beijo na bochecha.

- Estou vendo que te irritar vai ser mais divertido do que conquistar a Marlene.

Lily empurrou Sirius, mas sem sucesso. Quando James e Marlene chegaram mais próximo deles, encararam aquela situação de maneira confusa, achando-a completamente bizarra.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Marlene, olhando de Lily para Sirius.

- Estava conversando com a Lilica sobre como foi difícil eu ter sido expulso de casa - disse Sirius antes que Lily estragasse o momento. - E ela me compreendeu muito bem. Até me convidou para visitá-la nas férias.

James encarou Sirius estupefato.

- Isso procede, Evans? - perguntou James com um sorriso nos lábios, desacreditado.

Lily sentiu um cutucão na sua cintura e dera um pulo. Entendeu o que tinha que fazer.

- Procede, Potter - respondeu Lily com firmeza. - Que diabos de mãe é essa que expulsa o próprio filho de casa?

Sirius deu de ombros como se também achasse um extremo absurdo ser expulso de casa. James mantinha-se abobalhado e Marlene ainda estava confusa.

- Exatamente! E eu ouvi dizer que a sra. Evans é um amor de pessoa.

- Deve ser mesmo! Para adorar cachorros. Toda mulher curte um cachorro não é, Lene? - disse James ironicamente.

- Eu não gosto de cachorros, Jay. Prefiro gatos - disse Marlene em um tom mal humorado.

- Eu prefiro corujas - reiterou Lily dando um suspiro.

- Lilica sempre engraçadinha - disse Sirius apertando a bochecha dela.

- Sim, eu estou vendo. - Marlene lançou um olhar exterminador na direção da ruiva que não sabia como reagir. - Por isso, Lily e eu precisamos conversar.

- Conversar? - perguntou Sirius abrindo um largo sorriso. - Sobre mim?

- Não seja ridículo, Black. Eu jamais falaria de você. - Marlene se defendeu ao mesmo tempo que puxava Lily para o seu lado. - Precisamos organizar o inimigo secreto.

- Você pode fazer isso com Remus - disse James calmamente. - Ele está super empolgado com a nossa festança.

- Eu garanto que estou mais - disse Sirius, empolgado. - Quem eu tirei nunca irá se esquecer do meu presente.

Lily se moveu desconfortável com relação ao que Sirius acabara de dizer. Ele tinha tirado sua melhor amiga e, do jeito que ele era maluco, poderia dar um presente totalmente de mau gosto fazendo-a odiá-lo para o resto da vida.

- Por isso que Sirius e eu vamos a Hogsmeade comprar os presentes. Juntos! - frisou Lily pegando Sirius de surpresa. - Tudo para evitar que ele compre uma bomba.

James e Marlene trocaram olhares cúmplices. Aquela cena de Sirius e Lily, tomando partido um do outro, estava intragável. E, o que mais os deixaram abismados, é que eles falavam tudo como se não tivessem combinado nada. Mesmo assim, eles notaram que a ruiva tentava a todo custo forçar a amizade com Sirius, pois o odiava demais para ser simpática. Isso permitia a qualquer um que os vissem, que a amizade deles não passava de uma farsa.

- Eu adoraria comprar uma bomba. Quando a pessoa abrisse explodiria meu nome - disse Sirius, olhando para o teto como se imaginasse a cena. - A pessoa nunca esqueceria de mim.

Lily colocou a mão na testa e abaixou a cabeça. Não era possível que estava lidando com um idiota em potencial.

- Bom...Como Marlene disse, temos coisas a resolver. - Lily passou um braço pelo de Marlene para garantir que ela não se atrevesse a fugir com James. - Somos as mais organizadas. Se deixarmos tudo para o final ou na mão de um de vocês, o inimigo secreto será um fiasco.

James girou nos calcanhares e parou ao lado de Sirius. Os alunos que olhassem para a cena do quarteto, reparariam que tudo voltou a ficar nos conformes. James com Sirius. Marlene com Lily. Do jeito que era para ser. E, de maneira espantosa, sem gritos e xingamentos.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, Lene - disse James dando uma piscadela.

- Ok, Jay! - respondeu Marlene ignorando a cara de indignação de Sirius. - Não vai se despedir do _Sis_?

Lily não aguentou e soltou uma risada.

- Tchau, _Sis!_

Lily acenou para o grifinório que ficou aborrecido com a _deixa_ dela. Era para eles agirem mais amigavelmente, mas com o temperamento da ruiva, seria difícil chegar a um acordo. Sirius reconheceu que teria que trabalhar mais, caso quisesse ganhar alguns créditos com Marlene.

- Preciso desabafar. - James trouxe Sirius a realidade em um sobressalto. - Eu já sei quem Remus tirou no inimigo secreto.

- E quem ele tirou? - perguntou Sirius, apagando Lily do pensamento e voltando-se para o amigo.

- Ele tirou a Dorcas - disse James com uma ponta de decepção na voz. - Quando ele disse que o presente seria difícil de ser comprado, achei que ele tinha tirado a Lily.

- E como você descobriu isso, Pontas?

- Nosso amigo Aluado pode ser esperto em algumas coisas, mas ele é totalmente desligado em outras. - James meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Ele deixou o pergaminho dentro das vestes de Hogwarts. Quando você saiu, eu fui verificar e encontrei o bendito.

Sirius dera um tapa na própria testa.

- Grande, Aluado! - exclamou ele dando uma risada logo em seguida. - Você precisa trocar seu pergaminho com alguém.

- Eu sei. Lene nem me ajudou em muita coisa, isso porque ela prometeu que me faria tirar a Lily nessa brincadeira.

- Você acha que ela tirou a Lily?

- Para protegê-la? Não duvido em nada.

Sirius lançara um sorriso malicioso na direção de James.

- Vamos atrás delas para saber.

James tirou sua varinha e o que parecia ser um acúmulo de pergaminhos velhos do bolso.

- Nada que nosso querido Mapa do Maroto não nos ajude. - James apontou a varinha para o centro do pergaminho. - Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Imagens surgiram no pergaminho, indicando cada parte de Hogwarts, inclusive as passagens secretas. James e Sirius se esgueiraram sobre o mapa à procura de dois pontinhos que indicassem o paradeiro de Lily e Marlene.

- Aqui! Terceiro andar - apontou Sirius cheio de excitação. - Vamos nessa!

Juntos, avançaram pelos corredores e subiram as escadas apressados. Quase caindo no chão, James puxou Sirius para se esconder atrás de uma estátua, bem próxima da onde as duas amigas estavam.

- Lily o que você pensa que está fazendo bancando a parceira do Black?

Os amigos trocaram olhares e risos abafados com a pergunta de Marlene.

- Eu não estou bancando nada. Você está maluca? - indagou Lily se fazendo de desentendida.

- Sério? O que significa aquele trasgo te chamar de _Lilica?_ Hein?

Lily dera um riso abafado. O mesmo fez Sirius recebendo um cutucão doloroso de James.

- E o que significa o _Lene_? - perguntou a ruiva despreocupada.

- Ain! Lá vai você com essa história de novo. - Marlene bateu um pé no chão, impaciente. - Lily, já conversamos sobre a minha amizade com o James. Sei que você acredita que estamos de tramóia contra você, mas não tem nada a ver.

- Eu sei que não - disse Lily, tranquilizando-a. - Mas já te avisei que se houver algum plano milagroso para me fazer ficar com o Potter ficarei muito brava.

- Eu sei disso. - Marlene dera um muxoxo. - E eu não estou falando nada de você para o James.

- Mentirosa! - sussurrou James dando um riso abafado. - Já cheguei no nível de saber que ela é fã de uma tal banda_ trouxa_ chamada Queen.

- Sério? - indagou Sirius com a testa enrugada. - Já ouvi essa banda. É legal.

- Vai me dizer que agora você entende das coisas _trouxas_? - perguntou James, chocado.

- Eu me interesso por qualquer coisa, Pontas. Contanto que me traga mulheres, eu escuto até música ruim.

James fez uma careta e voltou a dar atenção para a conversa de Marlene e Lily.

- Acho bom ou teremos um sério problema dentro dessa amizade - avisou Lily ameaçadoramente.

- Agora me explique: quem te deu a ideia para ser parceira do Black? - perguntou Marlene de braços cruzados.

- O próprio!

Marlene boquiabriu-se enquanto Lily se ocupava em rir.

- Agora eu entendo porque você é apaixonado por ela, Pontas. - Sirius alisou a testa inconformado. - Ela é debochada que nem você.

- Eu disse que somos almas gêmeas - respondeu James cheio de orgulho.

- Vai me dizer que Sirius Black ofereceu sua falta de dignidade para ser seu amigo?

- Acrescente algumas aspas a palavra amigo - pediu Lily meneando a cabeça positivamente. - Ele só quer seu meu amigo porque está enciumado com sua amizade com o James. E, para terminar de te assustar, ele te tirou no inimigo secreto.

Sirius quase saiu detrás da estátua, mas foi puxado por James. Só ele mesmo para ter confiado na capacidade de Lily em guardar segredos. Ele esqueceu completamente da parte que ela o detestava e que ela não o beneficiaria tão facilmente.

- Por que você e a Marlene se dão bem? - questionou Sirius, curioso. - Lily Evans deveria estar na Sonserina junto com o seboso.

James estava se divertindo com a reação de Sirius. Queria dar um beijo em Lily por agir de maneira tão insolente.

- Ele me tirou no inimigo secreto? Como assim? Tenho certeza que ele trocou com um dos meninos. - Marlene estava indignada e suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado.

- Não, ele não trocou. Depois do sorteio, na hora que saí da Sala Comunal, ele me seguiu com a ideia mirabolante de ser meu amigo. Daí ele me contou. - Lily alisou o queixo com uma das mãos, observando o surto da amiga. - Ele não vai te assustar com nada, Lene, fique tranquila.

- Como assim? - ela perguntou, sentindo o corpo ficar mais agitado com aquela informação. Resolveu, então, roer as unhas para aliviar a tensão.

- Lene, o motivo de Sirius ter ido falar comigo, pedindo piedade pela minha amizade, foi porque ele te tirou no inimigo secreto e quer muito te dar um presente digno.

Marlene parou de roer as unhas e encarou a amiga com um grande ponto de interrogação no meio da testa.

- Ele disse isso porque sabia que você me contaria. Lily, a gente não confia em qualquer um da panelinha do Black.

- Eu discordo, Lene. Você sabe que sou ótima em pegar mentiras. Ainda mais quando se trata da dupla dinâmica Potter e Black - disse Lily cruzando os braços. - Lene, se eu quisesse que Sirius saísse vitorioso, nem te contaria que você é a inimiga dele. Acho melhor você me ouvir dessa vez.

- Não 'tô acreditando que a Evans está tentando amolecer a Lene para você. - James sussurrou enquanto olhava para as duas amigas que estavam entregues ao silêncio.

- Se você está chocado, imagine eu - disse Sirius com sinceridade.

- Tudo bem...Digamos que o Black vai me comprar um presente digno. Isso não vai mudar nada.

Lily largou os braços do lado do corpo dando um longo suspiro.

- Eu não estou tentando te aborrecer para tentar faze-la ceder aos encantos do Sirius. Sempre irei dizer que acho que você merece algo melhor do que ele, mas quem sabe vocês podem ser amigos também. - Lily mal acreditava nas palavras que estavam saindo da sua boca. Era estranho estar tomando partido por Sirius, mas ela sentia que era o certo a se fazer. - Da mesma forma que você quer que eu grite trégua para o Potter, acho que você me deve com honrarias uma trégua para o _Sis_.

Elas caíram na gargalhada na companhia inconsciente de James, que agora encarava o melhor amigo que estava extremamente mal humorado. Bendita hora que resolveu dar uma de engraçadinho. Agora teria que arcar com a nova piada interna envolvendo seu nome até o final do ano letivo.

- Hum...Vou pensar no seu caso. Tentar não ser ignorante com o Black é algo praticamente impossível - disse Marlene com convicção. - Mas se eu fizer isso, você vai ter que cumprir sua parte. Você vai ter que ser mais amena com o James.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Lene - retrucou Lily, emburrada. - Potter não é minha praia.

- Não? - Marlene alteou uma sobrancelha cheia de dúvida.

- Não! Prefiro Amos Diggory - respondeu a ruiva, incisiva.

Sirius não conseguiu segurar o amigo. Tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas não teve outra saída. Simplesmente o seguiu e viu o horror na cara de Lily ao vê-los avançar na direção delas.

- Amos Diggory, hum?

Lily voltou a cruzar os braços. James estava de frente para ela, colocando uma distância mínima entre os dois. Seu rosto estava indecifrável fazendo a ruiva ficar constrangida com a maneira como ele a encarava.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: vocês ouviram nossa conversa desde o começo. - Lily lançou um sorriso irônico para James e depois para Sirius. - Vocês são tão crianças que não conseguem mudar uma simples atitude.

- Ouvir a conversa de vocês sempre foi um dos motivos de gostarmos de Hogwarts - disse Sirius defendendo o amigo.

- Sirius, não é momento para gracinhas - alertou Lily apreensiva.

Marlene fitou Sirius pelo canto dos olhos, completamente perdida. Se ela e ele não separassem Lily e James naquele instante, só Merlin saberia qual dos dois terminaria vivo.

- Então, quer dizer que você prefere o Diggory? - James retomou a conversa do ponto onde ela parou.

- E o que isso te interessa? - perguntou Lily, séria.

- Porque eu chego a conclusão de que você gosta dos caras otários.

- Uma pena você não ser otário o suficiente para eu gostar de você. - Lily respondeu, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

- Ainda bem mesmo, Evans, porque eu simplesmente tenho dó do Amos.

Lily fitou Marlene e depois voltou a olhar para James. Ele estava sério como jamais o tinha visto em toda sua vida.

- Dó? - perguntou ela, deixando escapar um riso.

- Sim, muita dó. - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos. Estava muito irritado com a revelação de Lily, e Sirius sabia que ele não seguraria a língua até magoá-la. - Porque ele é seu novo brinquedo. Você vai se iludir com ele, e ele vai se iludir com você. Até que um dia, você cairá na real e verá que sempre gostou de mim e não do Diggory. Quando você perceber isso, vai ser tarde demais.

Lily não disse nada. Sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas e pediu internamente que seu rosto não fosse dominado pelo rubor. Queria dar um tapa em James, mas seu autocontrole falava mais alto.

- Você é um presunçoso e sempre vai ser o aluno da Grifinória que acha que todos te amam. Amam você pela sua beleza, seu carisma, por ser legal, por ser sangue-puro ou por ser simplesmente Potter. Você é tão cheio de si, James Potter, que não consegue ver o mundo girar longe da órbita do seu umbigo. Peter tem problemas particulares, Remus também os possui e Sirius nem se fala. Por isso, você se sente autossuficiente para o mundo, pois todos podem ir te abraçar porque você é solidário. Isso só tem um nome, Potter: medo de ficar sozinho. Todas as garotas e todos os amigos, um dia vão embora e você não vai ter nada. NADA!

O grito dela ecoou pelo corredor vazio fazendo Marlene recuar um pouco e Sirius se sentir desconfortável. Tomando partido da situação, ele caminhou até Lily e apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Vamos dar uma volta - disse Sirius, puxando-a a todo custo. - James, vai com a Marlene.

Lily desviou o olhar de James e girou os calcanhares na direção de Sirius. Estava tão irritada que nem esperou pelo grifinório para se ver longe daquele lugar.

- Você pegou pesado, Jay. - a voz de Marlene ecoou depois que os passos de Lily e Sirius cessaram. - Você não vai ver nem sinal da Lily depois dessa.

James relaxou os ombros e olhou para o chão. Odiava quando surtava daquele jeito. Tudo isso porque era ciumento demais.

- Eu só não acho certo, Lene, ela ficar atrás do Amos por nada. - James virou-se para Marlene lançando um sorriso fraco.

- Jay, ela não gosta do Amos - avisou Marlene, dando tapinhas no ombro dele. - Ela nunca vai admitir que sente algo por você enquanto continuarem com essas brigas ridículas. Isso tem que parar. Ninguém aguenta mais essa pegação verbal de vocês. Está na hora disso se transformar em outro tipo de pegação.

James dera uma risada abafada. Estava agradecido por Marlene ter ficado e não Sirius.

- Obrigado, por tentar me acalmar.

Marlene sorriu e o puxou pelo braço.

- Eu preciso desabafar...

- O quê? - perguntou James caminhando ao lado dela.

- Preciso descobrir quem tirou Sirius no inimigo secreto. Se ele vier de gracinha, eu quero pelo menos revidar.

- Você fala da Evans e de mim, mas Sirius e você tem o mesmo melodrama. Vocês brigam para ver quem é mais gostoso.

Marlene gargalhou.

- Você me acha gostosa, Jay?

- Não posso responder essa pergunta ou serei um homem estéril no próximo dia.

- Você acha o Black gostoso?

- Ah! Esse eu posso dizer que sim. Vejo ele pelado o tempo inteiro e dormimos juntos no mesmo quarto. Não tem como não pirar naquele corpinho.

James e Marlene gargalharam juntos enquanto desciam as escadas. Por mais que estivesse brincando, a morena estava preocupada com a amiga e com a maneira com que Sirius tentaria distraí-la a fim de deixá-la mais calma.

- Esperava mais de você, Jay - disse Marlene em um tom brincalhão. - Agora, me diga, você ainda quer tirar a Lily?

- Você me prometeu que eu tiraria ela, Lene.

- Não prometi nada, apenas disse que daria um jeito.

James fez uma careta.

- Certo! - ele suspirou e alisou os cabelos rebeldes. - Eu ainda quero tirá-la. Talvez só assim eu consiga corrigir a porcaria que fiz.

- Tirá-la no inimigo não vai faze-la te perdoar. Você vai ter que dar seu jeito. Posso te defender, mas não vai funcionar. Está na hora de mostrar que o James não é só o garoto das garotas. Entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

- Obviamente que não.

- Foi o que pensei. - Marlene riu e continuou: - Eu sei que Dorcas tirou o Peter e a Emme o Remus. Você sabe de mais algum?

- Remus tirou a Dorcas, Sirius te tirou e eu tirei o Frank - disse James pensativo. - Evans não te disse nada?

- Ela não vai falar. Ela leva essas coisas muito a sério - explicou Marlene. Começou a fazer as contas de quantas pessoas foram reveladas no inimigo secreto. - Bem...Não sabemos quem Lily tirou, nem Alice, nem Frank e nem Peter. O pergaminho com o nome da sua ruiva está com um desses últimos que acabei de dizer.

- Maldita hora que não fiquei com o pergaminho do Frank - praguejou James. - Lene, essa nossa brincadeira é a mais ridícula, não acha? Todo mundo sabe quem tirou quem.

- Depende, ninguém vai saber quem eu tirei - disse Marlene entre risos.

- Quem você tirou?

- Não vou contar, Jay. Algumas coisas devem ser deixadas para trás para causar surpresa.

James meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bom, agora temos uma missão dupla. Temos que encontrar os cidadãos que tiraram a Lily e o Sirius. Temos que correr contra o tempo - alertou Marlene. - Mas, enquanto isso, você terá que ser um cavalheiro com a Lily. Compreendido?

- Sim, senhora! - James bateu continência entre risos. - Vou fazer o possível.

- Ótimo!

- Agora vamos, temos que pressionar o Peter para saber quem ele tirou. E tem a Alice - lembrou Marlene. - Isso vai dar um trabalho tremendo.

- Eu sei que vai. - James parou de andar e virou-se para Marlene. - Façamos o seguinte: eu vou atrás da Alice e você do Peter. Se formos juntos, perderemos tempo.

- Bem pensado!

- Nos encontramos na Sala Comunal para comemorarmos o sucesso ou o fracasso.

- Fechado!

Marlene fez sinal de vitória com o punho fechado e partiu em direção ao andar onde ficava a Sala Comunal da Lufa Lufa, pois era o único lugar óbvio que poderia encontrar Peter. James, por outro lado, tinha a dura missão de perambular a escola inteira para encontrar Alice, que provavelmente, estaria acompanhada de Emmeline e Dorcas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oie meus amores, demorei, mas cheguei! Espero que tenham curtido bastante o Natal, como eu. Eu realmente estou me divertido e muito com essa fanfic nova e simplesmente não consigo parar de escrever. Isso tudo é saudades de um pouco de comédia com meus adorados Marotos, hahahahaha

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas love*

**Viic M: **Atualização colocada em dia. Espero que curta o capítulo ;)

**Ms. Pad's: **O Sirius tinha que aparecer com suas ideias que ele considera geniais hahahaahah pior que estou super gostando dele enchendo o saco da Lily. Own obrigada! Fico mais aliviada, de verdade! Perdi um pouco dos costumes de Hogwarts. Preciso reler os livros de novo hahahha

**Mila Pink: **a Lily é bobinha, bem que ela poderia ter deixado o Sirius fazer uma massagem, que custa? Toda mulher sonha com isso hhahahahahahaha. O FF às vezes dá umas bolas fora, mas eu atualizo sempre nos finais de semana, fique tranquila hahahaha

Amadas, Feliz Ano Novo. Como irei viajar na quinta-feira e só voltarei, provavelmente, na segunda-feira, só marcarei presença aqui no final de semana seguinte. Vai demorar um pouco, mas vai passar rápido hahahaha

Bjos e até a próxima =]


	4. Reorganizando o campo de batalha

**Capítulo 4 – Reorganizando o campo de batalha**

James perambulou por todo o castelo à procura de Alice. Perguntou a alguns alunos se sabiam do paradeiro dela e começou a ficar frustrado a cada resposta negativa que recebia. Perguntava-se em que fim de mundo a grifinória tinha se enfiado. Nessas horas, ele odiava o tamanho de Hogwarts, pois permitia que as pessoas se dispersassem com extrema facilidade.

Já desistente, lembrou que ele estava em poder do tão amado Mapa do Maroto. Com um simples aceno de varinha e as palavras mágicas, lá estava ele, vasculhando os domínios da escola, caçando Alice desesperadamente. Ele precisava do pergaminho com o nome de Lily, ainda mais depois do episódio que compartilharam, com diálogos cheios de farpas. Só um milagre faria com que a ruiva voltasse a encará-lo. James sabia, no fundo, depois de espairecer a mente, que facilitou ainda mais o caminho para que ela o ignorasse para o resto da vida.

E ele estava decidido a não permitir que isso acontecesse.

- Ah! Alice!

Ao identificá-la no mapa, o maroto deu um surto típico de Marlene McKinnon, dando saltinhos solitários no meio do corredor. Sem demora, rumou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Ele estava cansado de viver todo aquele drama adolescente. Gostava de Lily de maneira verdadeira e sentia-se exausto em tentar conquistá-la e não ter uma resposta concreta. Para ganhar um pouco de atenção dela, James tinha que agir como um palhaço no picadeiro, mas sem direito aos aplausos. Queria namorá-la, mas só fazia coisas que nunca surtiam o efeito esperado. A briga que tiveram horas atrás foi a pior se comparado com as outras que já ocorreram e, pela expressão dela, tudo estava realmente acabado.

Ao ditar a senha, ele entrou no local e começou a caçar uma das amigas de Lily com o olhar. Logo, ele foi atraído por uma voz sonhadora, vinda do fundo do Salão Comunal. Virou o pescoço e viu Alice lendo em voz alta sem se preocupar com os poucos alunos presentes. Seus cabelos negros e compridos, cobriam-lhe toda a face e, os olhos azuis protegidos pelos óculos de armação grossa, perambulavam para cada extremidade da página com grande interesse.

Lembrando da sua missão, foi até ela. Sem pedir licença, ocupou a cadeira que ficava de frente para a jovem e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Ela nem sequer o notara, pois continuava a ler despreocupada, pronunciando cada palavra de forma pausada para tentar assimilar a ideia geral do texto.

Para chamar sua atenção, James pigarreou e Alice ergueu os olhos. Ela abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo e o grifinório arrastou a cadeira um pouco mais para trás, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Já havia trocado algumas palavras com ela e sabia que, às vezes, a morena assustava qualquer um por ser espalhafatosa e indiscreta. Ainda mais com relação aos garotos, suas vítimas favoritas.

- James! - Alice abaixou o livro e afastou os cabelos dos ombros. - O que uma delícia como você faz perdido aqui, justamente na minha frente?

O rosto do garoto assumiu uma expressão confusa. Alice continuava a encará-lo, sonhadoramente.

- Tem certeza que você está falando comigo? - perguntou James apontando para si.

- Claro, duh! - Alice revirou os olhos, divertida. - Tem outra delícia no Salão Comunal? Sirius deve estar se atracando com alguém, então, isso faz de você a única delícia do recinto.

James alteou uma sobrancelha enquanto ela continuava a sorrir estranhamente. Alice colocou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando as mãos nas bochechas, com os olhos fixos nele.

- Você quer um encontro? Afogar as mágoas nos meus lençóis?

- Alice, menos - alertou James se sentindo encabulado. - Não quero apanhar do Frank.

- Frank é uma delícia que se recusa a ser saboreada.

- Marlene disse que você sonha em arrancar as roupas dele com os dentes...- comentou James como não quer nada.

Alice se esgueirou pela mesa com os olhos brilhando.

- Imagine: nós dois, sozinhos, em uma noite de verão. Ele deitado e eu arrancando as roupas deles com os dentes. Rawr!

James se sobressaltou quando Alice imitou o som de um tigre com a boca e assumiu uma expressão mais feroz. Segundos depois, ela ajeitou a postura e voltou ao normal, assumindo o olhar sonhador e colocando o sorriso encantador nos lábios.

- Deixa eu arrancar suas roupas, James? - Alice pediu com a voz melosa. - Preciso treinar em alguém.

- Peça ao Sirius. Ele adora novas experiências.

- Blah! - ela apoiou as costas na cadeira colocando os braços sobre as pernas. - Sirius já conhece todas as experiências da vida. Opa! Isso me lembrou de uma coisa.

Alice agitou as mãos eufórica.

- Uma vez eu estava indo à biblioteca com a Emme e ouvi uns barulhos estranhos...

- Que barulhos?

A morena esticou o corpo mais uma vez, ficando inclinada sobre a mesa, com o rosto bem perto do de James.

- Gemidos - sussurrou ela meneando a cabeça positivamente, abismada. - E a mesa fazia um barulho estranho. Eu achei que alguém tinha caído, sabe? Quando fui ver, tinha uma pessoa em cima dele. Flau!

James não se aguentou e soltou uma gargalhada audível. Alice voltou a se ajeitar na cadeira, observando-o. Ele não conseguia entender como ela, dezessete anos depois, conseguia ser ingênua. Tudo o que ela falava não beirava a malícia, o que fazia o assunto ser muito mais divertido.

- O que você quer?

Ele parou no mesmo instante de rir quando Alice mudou o tom de voz. Ela estava séria, com a testa enrugada, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. James lembrou que a grifinória também tinha o dom de ter alergia aos marotos mesmo sendo a mais simpática do grupo de Lily.

- Quero saber quem você tirou no inimigo secreto.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Uma oportunidade de arrancar minha camisa com os dentes.

Alice alisou a franja com os olhos presos no garoto.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Se eu arrancar sua camisa, Lily vai arrancar meus dentes. Ou seja, você sem botões e eu banguela. Sem chance!

A garota puxou o livro que lia para si, o fechou e o abraçou. Aguardou James dizer mais alguma coisa, pois sabia que aquela conversa não tinha terminado. Ele e seus amigos sempre eram persistentes quando recebiam respostas negativas aos seus desejos.

- O que a Evans tem a ver com isso?

- Ela gosta de você.

- E eu sou o hipogrifo pelado.

Alice riu do comentário dele, tampando a boca com a mão.

- Não insulte os hipogrifos - disse ela retomando o fôlego. - Putz! Agora imaginei como você ficaria vestido de hipogrifo pelado. Apesar que vestido você não estará porque você estará pelado, duh!

James sorriu vendo-a cair na risada sozinha. De todas as amigas de Lily, Alice era a mais surtada. Falava com as paredes, vestia-se de maneira estranha e ele poderia jurar que ela tinha o mesmo autismo que afetava Marlene. Não é à toa que as duas também costumavam passar bons momentos juntas.

- Alice, você é minha única esperança. - James enrugou a testa, sério. - Eu preciso tirar a Lily nessa brincadeira.

- E por que eu te ajudaria?

- Porque eu tirei o Frank e, de repente, ele pode ser seu inimigo secreto. É uma chance de você se dar de presente.

Alice voltou a apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, muito interessada.

- Vou me vestir de bolo e me dar para ele, o que você acha? Um laço na cabeça ficaria bom?

- Se enfie em uma caixa que já está ótimo.

- Ah! Acho que prefiro a ideia do bolo. - Alice contraiu os olhos, piscando para James. - É mais sensual.

- Alice, já disse que você me assusta? - James enrugou a testa. Não conseguia entender as mudanças rápidas de comportamento dela.

- Você também me assusta. - Alice dera de ombros. - Mas eu sou um anjo, então, nem precisa ter medo. Alice ama todos os bruxos de maneira igual. Alá, Merlin!

James meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria. O mais bizarro de falar com Alice, e vê-la agir daquela maneira, era saber que ele estava diante de uma garota brilhante. Ela só tirava nota máxima e, de acordo com as fofocas de Marlene, tinha entrado na lista para se tornar uma Auror. Atitude essa que levou as pessoas que não a conheciam duvidar da sua capacidade em se sobressair, por causa da sua personalidade fora de sintonia.

- Alice, por favor, me diga que você tirou a Lily.

- James, vamos conversar direitinho. - Alice tirou os óculos e os colocou sobre a mesa cuidadosamente. - Por que você quer tirar a Lily? Para fazê-la pagar mico?

Era incrível como todas as amigas de Lily pensavam da mesma forma.

- Eu pensei nisso a princípio, mas nós brigamos agora pouco e foi algo muito, muito chato. Eu geralmente fico chateado quando discuto com ela, mas dessa vez passamos dos limites. Eu não posso abandonar a luta agora, Alice. Eu me recuso!

Alice observou James e analisou seu gênio destemido. Isso a fez lembrar de Lily, que era tão teimosa quanto o garoto que estava agoniado na frente dela.

- Certo! E se eu te contar que não tirei a Lily? O que você vai fazer?

- Vou tentar me corrigir de outra maneira. - James alisou a testa preocupado. - Mas não sei que outra maneira seria essa.

- James, você nunca precisou de uma brincadeira para provar alguma coisa a Lily. Seja cavalheiro e peça desculpas. Não vai machucar. Ela é sensível demais, por mais durona que aparenta ser. Eu sei que seu histórico em chamá-la para sair não é dos melhores, mas não custa tentar de novo. Sem brincadeiras, sem joguinhos. É o melhor conselho que posso te oferecer. - ela alisou a franja mais uma vez e continuou: - E grave isso para repetir ao Sirius. Marlene fica com fogo na bacurinha toda vez que vê esse moleque.

O moreno desatou a rir com a expressão de inconformismo de Alice. Ela era engraçada demais, embora isso dependesse, e muito, do dia em que alguém a abordava para conversar.

- Fogo na bacurinha é uma expressão nova, né?

- Não. É uma expressão _trouxa_. Saiu dos lábios da sua amada quando nós abrimos uma discussão sobre quem é o mais gostoso de Hogwarts.

- E quem é o mais gostoso?

- Eu voto no Peter, James. Sinto muito. Aquela barriga dele me excita.

- Como se Frank fosse muito magro.

- Ele é um gordinho sensual e não vive assaltando a cozinha. Que culpa tempo? Pelo menos Frank não tem a barriga pulando para fora da calça.

- Bom...Eu não reparo em homens.

- Deveria! Talvez seja sua única opção, caso Lily te dê um toco definitivo.

James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos e dera um suspiro.

- Faça o que eu te disse. Consulte Marlene para você saber que tenho razão - disse Alice encorajando-o. - Levar patada dela você já está acostumado, então, não se intimide por medo de levar outra. Faz parte da relação Evans/Potter.

Ele sorriu e a jovem retribuiu o gesto.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro!

- Se você souber quem tirou a Lily, por favor, me avise. Ou então, conte a Marlene.

- E Sirius onde fica?

- Ele é amigo da Lily agora e não vai querer se meter nas minhas tramas.

Alice boquiabriu-se.

- Ela está andando com aquela delícia? CALÚNIA! Eu passei minha vida inteira tentando algo com o Sirius, mas o máximo que consegui foi alcançar aquele cabelo maravilhoso.

- Lily é bem esperta - afirmou James, rindo.

- Que absurdo! - Alice se esticou mais uma vez sobre a mesa para alcançar James. Deixou sua mão pousar sobre a cabeça do grifinório, alisando seus cabelos desgrenhados. - Hum...É macio! Você não penteia essa joça não?

- Se eu pentear vou ficar parecendo o Remus. Todo puritano.

- Você é um puto, isso sim. Puritano é o nome do meio de Argus Filch, prazer.

- Você é fora do normal, Alice Prewett.

- Eu sei, bobinho. Por isso que todos me amam - respondeu ela cheia de orgulho. - E pode deixar! Se eu souber de alguma coisa, te aviso.

- Ótimo! - exclamou James, aliviado. - Bom...Eu acho que nem vou comprar nada para o Frank.

- Por que?

James lançou um sorriso malicioso para ela.

- Porque meu presente está pronto - respondeu ele colocando-se de pé. - Você verá!

Ele não se preocupou nem um pouco em deixar Alice com um tremendo ponto de interrogação na testa. Caso não conseguisse o pergaminho com o nome da Lily, teria que se divertir de outra maneira.

* * *

><p>Lily estava quieta e isso fez Sirius lembrar que odiava o silêncio. Depois de presenciar a cena entre ela e seu melhor amigo, percebeu que a relação deles era mais complicada do que imaginava. James poderia amar demais a garota que estava ao seu lado, mas nada justificava a maneira como ele a havia tratado no meio do corredor. Era fato que ele só perdia a cabeça quando alguma coisa realmente o machucava. Vê-lo agir daquela forma descontrolada fez o maroto rever alguns conceitos sobre seu companheiro de trapaças.<p>

- Vai continuar brincando de _mudinho_ comigo, Lilica? - Sirius estava inquieto e queria conversar, mas sabia que Lily não estava disposta a fazer isso, não com ele.

- Eu não estou brincando de _mudinho_ e ficaria grata se você não falasse nada. - Lily não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo. A voz de James ainda martelava em sua mente, como se ele estivesse de frente para ela repetindo tudo o que dissera no corredor.

- Você tem que tratar bem seu novo amiguinho. - Sirius a empurrou gentilmente com o ombro. - Não sou obrigado a ser maltratado só porque houve uma pequena discussão entre James e vossa senhoria.

Lily ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao vê-lo com aquele sorriso maldito nos lábios.

- Sirius, não é o momento.

- Lily, se você não falar nada, irei comprovar que seu amor por James é totalmente reprimido.

Sirius esperou um tapa certeiro nas costelas, mas ela não o fez. A ruiva parecia não reagir a nada. Seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçam contra o vento, escondendo seu rosto sério, que não tinha sequer uma ruga de preocupação. Lily estava impassível e aquele comportamento começou a inquietá-lo.

- Se eu ficar pelado aqui, você fala comigo?

- Estou aceitando qualquer proposta.

Ele dera um tapa na própria testa, abismado.

- Você não é a Lily Evans que eu conheço. Devolva minha amiga, já!

- Sirius, eu estou em um momento difícil, remoendo meus problemas. Dá para ficar quieto?

Os dois estavam sentados de frente para o Lago Negro. Entediado, Sirius voltou a lançar alguns feitiços contra a água, respeitando o momento da jovem. Quando ela quisesse falar, ela falaria. Simples assim. Ele não ficaria implorando para que ela abrisse a boca, pois não era do seu feitio se rebaixar a tanto. Se Lily queria um conselho, ela teria que pedir.

Ele estava tão distraído com os feitiços que nem vira Lily mudar de posição e ficar de frente para ele. Ela não sorria e observava as faíscas da varinha de Sirius atingir a água.

- Sirius...Posso perguntar uma coisa? - perguntou Lily com a voz rouca.

- Claro! Amigos de mentirinha também servem para isso. - Sirius guardou a varinha nas vestes e virou-se para Lily. - Qual é a boa?

Sirius ficou feliz ao ver um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Lily. Todo aquele jeito mandão dela tinha se dissipado e ela parecia mais confortável na presença dele.

- Essa frase me pertence - relembrou Lily com a testa enrugada.

- Só usei para descontrair. - Sirius sorriu e aguardou até que ela começasse a falar alguma coisa.

- Eu fui muito cruel com o Potter?

- Ele tem nome, Lily.

Lily respirou fundo enquanto observava Sirius com seu sorriso maroto e petulante.

- Ok! - Lily alisou a testa, nervosa. Nunca tinha usado o verdadeiro nome do melhor amigo dele para qualquer circunstância. Ser pressionada por Sirius a fazê-lo, não era algo formidável. - Você acha que eu fui muito cruel com o _James_?

- Doeu?

- Doeu o quê?

- Falar o nome dele, tolinha. - Sirius revirou os olhos, debochado. - Não vejo você derreter por ter, finalmente, falado _James_.

- Sirius, não brinque com coisa séria - alertou Lily com a testa enrugada. - Agora me diga sua opinião.

Sirius calou-se, observando Lily. Ela expressava uma certa agonia que dominava seus lindos olhos verdes. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, da mesma maneira que o fez quando eles conversaram pela primeira vez. A ruiva parecia preocupada por ter falado daquela maneira com James e ele estava sofrendo um impasse interior sobre o que deveria ser realmente dito.

- Lily, eu não vou te culpar pelo que você falou ao James. Acho que você foi a primeira a dizer tudo aquilo para ele.

Ela continuou a observar Sirius sem dizer nada. Suas pestanas iam de encontro uma a outra, muito rapidamente, como se a grifinória fosse perder algum momento daquela conversa com o garoto.

- E acho que ele deve ter ficado bem chateado. Você foi bem ranzinza, sabia? Nunca pensei que houvesse tanto ódio assim no seu coraçãozinho. - Sirius tocou a ponta do nariz de Lily fazendo-a recuar, como se alguma abelha estivesse voando diante dela.

- Eu não tenho ódio algum no meu coração, Sirius. - Lily suspirou. Parecia que todas as suas energias haviam sido sugadas por causa da discussão com James.

- Posso dizer uma coisa que pode provocar um ataque cardíaco em você? - Sirius alteou uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? - perguntou ela, desentendida.

- Você está me chamando de Sirius e não de _Black_.

Lily levou as duas mãos a boca e arregalou os olhos. Sirius caiu na gargalhada. Aos poucos, as bochechas da ruiva começavam a ficar ruborizadas, como se ela tivesse acabado de pronunciar alguma palavra pervertida.

- Declaro, aqui, o fim do mundo. - Sirius olhou para o céu ainda rindo. Notou que ele estava tempestuoso, realmente ameaçando cair um temporal a qualquer momento.

- Concordo plenamente com você. Dizer seu nome é realmente fim de carreira. - Lily abaixou as mãos e voltou a encarar o Lago Negro. - Potter, James, ou o que for, conseguiu me tirar do sério. E acho que fui muito estúpida, mas não podia deixar barato as coisas que ele me disse. Amos não tem nada a ver com a história e eu não tenho culpa se gosto mais dele.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e retomou a conversa, perguntando:

- Lily, você tem certeza que não sente nada pelo James? Nem um pouquinho de afinidade?

Lily meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Olhe, eu sei que Marlene e você tentam me fazer ver um James Potter diferente, mas eu não consigo. Enquanto ele não mudar aquele comportamento patético, ele não vai ter muita coisa de mim.

- Então, a questão é só ele parar de ser idiota? - perguntou Sirius enrugando a testa.

- Não é essa a principal questão, Sirius. Potter é mentalmente problemático. Ele acha que tudo gira em função dele.

- Ele não é tão egocêntrico, Lily. A maioria das coisas que ele demonstra ser, na maior parte, é fachada. Ele é muito legal se você der a chance.

- Você está falando isso para me convencer.

- Não, não estou.

Lily voltou a fitar Sirius e ele estava muito sério. Nem ao menos piscava.

- Eu poderia te contar muitas coisas para te convencer do que acabei de afirmar, mas ele me mataria se eu abrisse a boca. Ainda mais agora que vocês se odeiam mutuamente. - Sirius respirou fundo, organizando o pensamento para não dizer mais do que devia para a garota. - Você disse que ele não se importa comigo, com Remus e com Peter. Isso foi muito errado, Lilica.

- Só por que ele te deu um buraco para morar? - indagou Lily com firmeza.

- Lilica, apenas me escute. - Sirius encheu seus pulmões de ar. Tinha que ser realmente mestre para aguentar a teimosia da grifinória. - Não foi James que me deu um buraco para ficar, e sim os pais dele. Somos famílias de sangue-puro e todo mundo se conhece. Meu tio Alfardo me deu alguns galeões para sobreviver, mas ainda sou muito jovem para organizar minhas coisas. Quanto ao Remus, imagino que você saiba da condição dele...

- Sim, eu sei. Sempre, depois da semana de Lua Cheia, fico um pouco com ele na enfermaria. Jogamos cartas.

Sirius dera um sorriso de canto.

- Você se lembra da noite que Remus foi se transformar em lobisomem e o Ranho...Digo, o Snape apareceu de repente e foi direto para a enfermaria?

- Lembro sim.

- James o tirou de lá. Isso por que a ideia brilhante de assustar aquele seboso foi minha.

Lily mordera o lábio inferior tentando esconder a surpresa. James e Sirius nunca foram gentis com o sonserino. O que o garoto acabara de dizer, fez sua mente dar um nó. Mesmo salvando-o, não tinha lógica James continuar zombando Snape.

- Eu não sabia que o Potter tinha feito isso. Muito menos que a ideia foi sua, Black. - Lily revirou os olhos ao ver a expressão debochada de Sirius. - Eu tenho costume de chamá-lo de _Potter _e de te chamar de _Black_, não tem jeito.

- Tudo bem! Uma hora você vai aprender que ele se chama James e não Potter. Ainda bem que você já aceitou que meu nome é Sirius - ele deu uma piscadela. - Mas, voltando ao assunto, ele salvou o Snape e ninguém sabe. Só nós cinco, agora, e Dumbledore. Por favor, não comente nada disso com suas amigas, especialmente com Alice. James ficará possesso da vida comigo se ele descobrir que eu dei com a língua entre os dentes.

A ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Algo dentro dela a incomodava muito e ela não sabia dizer se era porque tinha dito coisas ruins a James e ter gostado ou por se sentir culpada em ter, possivelmente, magoado o garoto por coisas que nem ela sabia se eram verdadeiras.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar. Hogsmeade está aí. Estamos no nosso último ano, brincando de inimigo secreto, tentando nos divertir um pouco. Acho que está na hora da trégua, Lily.

- Você está me dizendo que eu devo aceitar o pedido dele para sair? - perguntou Lily, abobalhada.

- Não, não isso. Se você quiser, eu posso colocar vocês dois no mesmo lugar, para parecer coincidência.

- Não, Sirius, nem pense nisso. Eu vou acabar azarando ele. - alertou Lily dando um sorriso amargurado. - Vamos deixar a situação como está. Se forçarmos a barra, James e eu poderemos explodir de novo e eu não tô a fim.

- Como você preferir.

Lily afastou os cabelos ruivos que lhe caíam sobre os ombros ainda sob a vigilância dos olhos de Sirius. Ele não se conformava com a maneira que ela fingia não sentir nada por James e passou a se perguntar por qual motivo aquela relutância toda existia.

No caso dele e de Marlene, o grifinório estava ciente das condições que os separavam. Ele era o _galinha_ da escola e não se importava em quebrar corações. Por mais que tenha dito a sua nova amiga que o melhor amigo precisava apenas mudar o comportamento, era um tarefa difícil, pois ele gostava do estilo de vida sem raízes. Especialmente Sirius. Talvez, pensou ele, seja por isso que ficou tão acomodado quando o assunto era a garota que gostava. O que Lily estava fazendo, concluiu, era uma tentativa de isolar o que sentia da mesma forma que ele fazia.

- Você vai precisar de ajuda para comprar o presente da Marlene? - perguntou a ruiva, de repente.

- Nah! Vou dar um conjunto sensual para ela - brincou Sirius fazendo-a rir. - Ela é muito sexy, então, vai gostar dessas lingeries mais extravagantes.

Lily deixou seu riso ecoar pelos jardins.

- Bem...Eu tenho que concordar, ela é bem sexy. - Lily acenou a cabeça. - Inocentemente sexy.

- Ah! Não vai me dizer que eu tenho uma rival? Lilica, você não pode desejar a mulher que eu quero.

A ruiva lhe dera um tapa no ombro. Mesmo com pouca força, Sirius foi capaz de sentir o toque latejar no local atingido.

- Eu não tenho atração por mulheres - negou Lily massageando a mão que batera em Sirius. - Mulheres conseguem admirar umas as outras porque não existem tantos tabus. Você me diria que o Potter é sensual?

- Claro! Ele fica o tempo todo só com a peça íntima, andando pelo quarto. Isso me excita.

- Ain que nojo, Sirius.

Lily virou o rosto escondendo uma careta só de imaginar a cena.

- Ele é todo fortinho, graças ao Quadribol. Tem costas largas, mãos firmes...- Sirius disse afeminando um pouco a voz.

- Me poupe dos detalhes, ok? - pediu Lily rindo com gosto. - Nada disso me interessa, pois Amos também tem as costas largas.

- Argh! Ainda com o Diggory? - Sirius se endireitou e revirou os olhos. - Vocês alguma vez já ficaram?

- Já disse que não.

- Eu sinto que você está mentindo.

- Não, não estou.

- Vou fingir que acredito. - Sirius virou o rosto na direção do Lago Negro, deixando a sua dúvida solta no ar.

- O que te faz duvidar disso? - perguntou Lily, calmamente.

- A maneira como você fala dele - respondeu Sirius encontrando o olhar dela. - Você é doce demais quando o assunto é Amos. Se fosse só uma paixonite, eu saberia, mas pressinto que tem algo a mais entre vocês dois. Só não vou saber explicar o que é, pois não convivo com o lufano.

Sirius deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros e aproveitou a oportunidade para se espreguiçar.

- Acho que deveríamos formar uma casal. Somos muito parecidos. - Sirius disse, despreocupado. - Compartilhamos muito drama. No meu caso, minha mãe me acha um traidor do sangue e você tem que enfrentar o preconceito rodeando sua cabeça por ser sangue-ruim. Você seria minha namorada perfeita, Lilica.

- Você acha? - indagou Lily, dando um riso abafado. Só mesmo Sirius para ter aquelas ideias mirabolantes.

- Acho! - afirmou ele, mergulhado no verde daquele olhar que o encarava com intensidade. - Somos duas pessoas emocionalmente sofridas.

- Eu não sou sofrida.- negou ela, rapidamente.

- Não?

Lily resolveu ficar em pé por sentir as costas doerem e evitou encarar o rapaz. Seu coração batia forte enquanto alinhava as vestes e os cabelos. Sirius fez o mesmo, colocando-se de frente para ela, sem dizer nada. Pela demora, ele percebeu que nada ela diria para se defender.

- Lilica, você é tão bagunçada emocionalmente quanto eu. Por isso somos um time perfeito. - concluiu ele, tocando a ponta do nariz dela com o dedo indicador novamente. - Vai voltar para o castelo?

- Lembrei que preciso encontrar Frank. O pergaminho dele ainda está comigo.

- Mentira! - exclamou Sirius, empolgado. - Vamos ver quem é.

- Nem pensar! - Lily ergueu o dedo indicador sinalizando uma negativa. - Não quero que a brincadeira estrague. Ninguém precisa saber quem Frank tirou ou quem eu tirei. E, só para constar, você é um mala que nem deveria ter me contado quem era seu inimigo.

Sirius sorriu.

- Mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Você acabou de dizer que não queria, pois daria a ela uma lingerie sensual.

- Ela gosta de rendas?

Lily dera outro tapa em Sirius, gargalhando. Ele deu alguns passos para trás também rindo.

- Pergunte a ela. - Lily estalou os dedos e suspirou. - Vou encontrar Frank. Ele mal sabe da brincadeira e vai ficar super assustado. Você sabe como ele é.

- Sim, bem sei. James adora apavorá-lo.

- Sempre o Potter - disse ela coçando a ponta do nariz. - Nos vemos mais tarde ou não...Sei lá! Você anda me perseguindo o tempo inteiro.

- Ah! Mas você é minha amiga de mentirinha, eu tenho que te perseguir. - Sirius comentou cruzando os braços. - E você me deve um café da manhã. Que tal almoçarmos? Posso te contar todos os podres do James.

- Eu até aceito o almoço, mas sem a parte do Potter. Não quero vomitar em cima de você, por mais que eu queira.

- É uma idiota mesmo. - Sirius apertou sua bochecha sem impor muita força. - Nos vemos depois então.

Lily deixou Sirius para trás e caminhou a passos largos de volta para o castelo. Não fazia ideia de onde estaria Frank e se indagou durante o percurso se ele ainda estaria em Hogwarts. A mãe dele era bastante possessiva e, por causa dela, poderia ter embarcado no Expresso de volta para casa.

A ruiva torceu para que isso não tivesse acontecido. Caminhando de andar em andar, ela cutucou o bolso interno do manto para checar se o pergaminho dele estava a salvo. Pegou o papel e deslizou seu polegar sobre ele. Sentiu um comichão de curiosidade possui-la e nem se dera conta que o abriu, automaticamente. A brincadeira já estava sabotada mesmo, pensou ela.

Reconheceu rapidamente a fina letra da melhor amiga e não se surpreendeu com o nome que estava escrito no pedaço de papel. Deixou-se até soltar uma risada abafada e divertida conforme avançava para a biblioteca. Frank tomaria um susto não sobre a brincadeira, mas sobre quem ele tirou no inimigo secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Demoreeiiii, mas eu cheguei. Gentxi, admito: estou super empolgada com essa fic. E sabe por quê? Porque eu já tenho 10 capítulos prontos HAUHAUAHUAUHAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHU. Fazia tempo que eu não sofria tanto para escrever uma fic, embora eu goste de todas as que me pertencem à sua maneira HUAHAAUHAUHAUHAHUHUA

Então, só para reforçar, quem não curte NC/17 ou palavrões, vou só dizer que mais para frente terá coisas desse jeito. Mas caso você goste de pular as cenas mais quentes, eu sempre aviso no topo do capítulo ok? E eu sou uma pessoa que adora misturar **shipper****, **ainda mais quando a escassez é grande de variações na Era Marota HAUHAUAUHAAHUHAU qualquer coisa, sugestões ou gritos, me avisem *-*

Mas, deixando os avisos de lado, espero que tenham curtido a virada de Ano e que todos tenham um ótimo 2012. Combinado?

Obrigada pelas reviews, eu adoro ler reviews, principalmente quando estou no celular, perdida por aí. Fico rindo sozinha e eu gosto disso.

**Netita: **Vc sabe melhor do que Lily e Marlene de tontas não tem mais NADA. HAUHAUHAUAHAUHAHAU e não vou me cansar de culpá-la por ter me impregnado de safadeza e me empolgar a escrever essa fic que era para ter, pelo menos, 15 capítulos. Agora ela vai ter bem VINTE. HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUHAUHA

**Ms. Pad's: **Sirius e James precisam ter aulas de _como ser maduro_. Mas mesmo assim eles são mto gostosinhos, então, dá para relevar. Esse cap foi cheio de Sis e Lily, espero que tenha gostado. Futuramente a coisa entre eles pega fogo #spoilers HUAHAHUAHUAHAUHAUHUA

**KaahL: **Prontooooooooooo! Demorou, mas o capítulo saiu do forno. Obrigada pela reviews =]

**Viic M**: *saltinhos a la Marlene* fico feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade.

**Gabiiii Black: **Acho que posso te chamar de Gabi, não posso? ó.ò HAUHAHAUAHUHAUAHUHUA Vc não comentou no cap anterior, pelo menos não apareceu nada aqui para mim =[ Isso é fato, todos querem saber quem tirou quem, e se tratando de Marotos, era fato que eles iriam trollar a brincadeira HUAUAHHUHAUAUH Ownn todas querem o Sis, até eu. Super piro quando escrevo qualquer coisa dele nessa fic HUAHAUHAUAHAUHHAU

Bom gentxi, agora volto a postar normalmente, nos finais de semana. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, ok?

Até a próxima. Bjos =]


	5. Solicitações e desculpas

**Capítulo 5 **–** Solicitações e desculpas**

- Peter, seu lindo!

Na hora que ouviu aquela voz esganiçada, Peter Pettigrew deixou escapar um grande pedaço de torta de suas mãos. Ao virar o corpo e ter certeza de quem estava ali na cozinha, sentiu a garganta ficar seca. Marlene o olhava com as mãos juntas e os olhos brilhando de alegria em encontrá-lo. Não que fosse muito complicado achá-lo, pois o pequeno grifinório parecia morar mais no local de trabalho dos elfos de Hogwarts do que no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Marlene!

Peter engoliu o pedaço de torta que tinha na boca com certa dificuldade. Não mastigara direito e a comida desceu rasgando pela garganta, forçando-o a beber um grande copo de suco de abóbora, logo em seguida.

- Desculpe assustá-lo desse jeito, mas preciso falar com você. - Marlene deixou seus olhos vagarem pela grande cozinha. Via-se elfos por todos os lados, apressados, para adiantar a comida que seria servida no almoço.

- Sobre o quê? - a voz de Peter tremeu, pois olhar para Marlene era o mesmo que encarar um _serial killer_. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho de ansiedade, que mal podia ser controlada.

- Venha cá! Vamos sentar e comer mais um pedaço dessa torta. Parece que está uma delícia!

Marlene abriu um sorriso demente e sentou-se junto a mesa comprida, no canto da cozinha. Ao apoiar os cotovelos sobre ela, percebeu que pertencia à Corvinal, devido ao seu posicionamento. Ao olhar para Peter, aguardando que ele se sentasse, a morena se divertiu internamente ao vê-lo tremer na base, ocupando um lugar ao lado dela e puxando a travessa de torta para mais perto dos dois.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou Peter com uma expressão assustada. Para ela estar ali só podia ser coisa do James, claro.

- Não fez nada. Eu só preciso da sua ajuda - assegurou Marlene afastando uma mecha negra de cabelo do seu ombro.

- Minha ajuda? Você está certa disso?

A grifinória nunca acreditou quando James dizia que Peter tinha problemas de insegurança e baixa auto-estima. Baixa auto-estima, talvez, pois ele andava ao lado dos meninos mais populares e lindos de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, era impossível imaginar qualquer traço de insegurança em Peter, pois ele sempre era protegido pelos melhores amigos. Teoricamente, não tinha nada a temer. Marlene chegou a conclusão que o termo insegurança poderia ser substituído pela palavra covardia, pois ao olhá-lo de perto, teve certeza que ele estava contando os segundos para sair correndo.

- Peter, você precisa ter mais confiança. Não é todo mundo que quer te jogar de cabeça no lixo ou abaixar suas calças.

- Não é isso que você veio fazer comigo? - perguntou Peter com um tom cheio de surpresa.

Marlene deu um tapa na própria testa não acreditando no que ele acabara de dizer. Só mesmo Peter para achar que ela teria força o suficiente para carregá-lo até a lixeira mais próxima e afundá-lo lá dentro.

- Peter, isso só aconteceria se eu usasse algum feitiço de levitação - explicou Marlene dando tapinhas no ombro do garoto. - E eu não sou tão malvada a ponto de fazer isso.

- Não? - Peter ainda estava desconfiado e Marlene podia jurar que ele faria xixi nas calças a qualquer momento.

- Não, Peter! Você está a salvo comigo.

Peter secou a testa com as costas da mão que minava a suor, aliviado. Marlene coçou a ponta do nariz pensando o que tinha acontecido de tão grave na vida dele para fazê-lo agir de uma maneira tão medrosa, em qualquer situação que se encontrava sozinho.

- Então, o que você precisa? - perguntou Peter, mais calmo, voltando a atacar a torta.

- Preciso saber quem você tirou no inimigo secreto - respondeu Marlene rapidamente, fazendo-o largar o pedaço da comida no mesmo instante.

- Eu não vou contar, sinto muito - respondeu ele com as mãos trêmulas. Nem ele acreditava que tinha dito as palavras certas sem ter medo de uma possível repreensão.

- Peter, você precisa me ajudar. Caso não saiba, estou aqui a pedido do James. Ele precisa resolver seu problema com a Lily. Por isso, eu só preciso saber quem você tirou, apenas isso.

Peter engoliu em seco e colocou-se de pé. Olhou para a porta e, se fosse rápido o bastante, poderia correr e fugir da abordagem de Marlene.

- Eu não posso dizer, Marlene. Qual seria a graça se eu contasse? - indagou ele, afastando-se dela para ganhar espaço suficiente para por em prática sua tramóia.

- Eu só preciso saber quem você tirou. Não vou contar a ninguém. Eu prometo! - Marlene colocou a mão no peito, cheia de honra, olhando-o com firmeza.

- Não sei se posso confiar em você.

Marlene ficou em pé e deu dois passos na direção de Peter. A ação foi o bastante para fazê-lo se afastar ainda mais.

- Como você pode dizer isso de mim, Peterzinho? Sou um amor de pessoa e um dos seus melhores amigos me adora. O que custa?

- Sirius disse que você é maluca, só por isso.

As bochechas da morena enrubesceram quase automaticamente por causa da afirmação de Peter. Sério mesmo que Sirius Black tinha afirmado aquilo sobre ela? Ele só poderia estar brincando com a morte, só podia.

- Como é? O Black disse, realmente, que sou maluca? - Marlene fechou os punhos do lado do corpo, cheia de raiva.

Peter meneou a cabeça positivamente em silêncio. Não estava gostando nem um pouco dos olhos de gata dela se fecharem em um formato muito sinistro.

- Ah! Mas que moleque maldito. - Marlene bateu o pé no chão. Ela precisava se controlar, pois tinha que cumprir sua parte do trato feito com James.

Peter observou a atitude da grifinória, quieto. Ela estava tão ocupada remoendo a raiva de Sirius, dando-lhe a oportunidade para sair correndo da cozinha no maior gás.

- Hei! Volta aqui!

Quando percebeu que Peter saiu da cozinha na velocidade da luz, Marlene não demorou a fazer o mesmo. Como ela era mais alta e mais magra não teria dificuldade nenhuma em alcançá-lo e confrontá-lo para saber, de uma vez, quem ele tinha tirado no inimigo secreto.

- Peter, eu só quero saber quem você tirou, droga - berrou Marlene, com a respiração entrecortada pelo esforço que estava fazendo.

Peter continuou a correr até ser vencido pelo cansaço. Já estava no final do corredor quando Marlene também interrompeu a corrida, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos a fim de recuperar o fôlego.

- Para que você quer saber quem eu tirei? - perguntou Peter sentindo uma fisgada na lateral da barriga causada pela falta de ar.

- James só precisa saber se você tirou a Lily - respondeu Marlene, endireitando o corpo, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

Peter pareceu considerar a ideia de contar quem havia tirado. Ela estava sendo sincera e, obviamente, James teria pedido esse favor a morena enquanto tomava conta de algum outro plano que envolvesse a ruiva dos seus sonhos. Ele conhecia o amigo e reconheceu que Marlene não estaria diante dele para tirar proveito da situação sem um motivo honesto.

- Vamos lá, Peterzinho, vamos! - ao recuperar o fôlego completamente, Marlene começou a pular em círculos em volta do garoto batendo palmas. - Só me diga se você tirou a Lily ou não, vai. Não precisa nem dizer quem realmente é seu inimigo.

- Mas eu posso mentir.

- Você não mentiria. Isso daria ao James um ataque cardíaco fulminante. - Marlene ainda pulava em círculos, batendo palmas freneticamente. - Vai! Vai! Vai!

- Por Merlin! Quando me contaram que você era autista, achei que era zoeira.

Marlene parou de pular em volta de Peter e apoiou o queixo no ombro dele, entre risos.

- Esse é o mínimo do meu autismo, Peterzinho.

- O mínimo? - Peter afastou-se dela, girando nos calcanhares para olhá-la. - Fico imaginando o que seria o máximo do autismo dominando sua personalidade.

- Bem...James disse que pareço uma maníaca, então, não me provoque. - Marlene alertou com a sobrancelha erguida. - Agora, desabafe. Você tirou a Lily ou não?

- Não, Marlene. Eu não tirei a Lily - respondeu ele com firmeza. - Agora, pare de me assustar com a sua doença.

Marlene deixou um riso escapar de seus lábios e abraçou o garoto.

- Bom menino! - ela o soltou, dando um suspiro logo em seguida. - James não vai ficar nada feliz com isso, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

- Por favor, nunca mais pule em volta de mim. Quase vomitei em você. - Peter meneou a cabeça negativamente, alisando a barriga. Ele sentia um mal-estar devido ao excesso de comida que furtara da cozinha.

- Pode deixar! Na próxima, eu te azaro ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

- Brincadeirinha! - Marlene apertou a bochecha dele com gentileza. - Agora eu preciso encontrar James. Ele deve estar que nem pipoca, pulando de andar em andar atrás de quem tirou a Lily. Nos vemos por aí, Peterzinho.

- Ok! Nos vemos, Marlene.

Marlene passou pelo garoto e caminhou até as escadas. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como encontraria James. Ainda mais ele que gostava de explorar o castelo na companhia de Sirius em horários nada apropriados. Para a sorte de qualquer um que ainda se mantinha em Hogwarts, era uma maravilha poder caminhar pelos corredores sem ter que esbarrar em dezenas de alunos que pareciam ter deixado a educação em casa. A morena poderia pular por todos os cantos até chegar ao seu destino, pois tinha tempo de sobra por estar automaticamente de férias.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a grifinória começou a pular por cada extremo do corredor. Ela sorria enquanto cantarolava algo realmente inaudível. Sua mente pensava no quanto James deveria estar ameaçando aqueles que resolveram participar do inimigo secreto para descobrir quem tinha tirado Lily Evans. Depois da discussão que tiveram, era claro que o melhor amigo não dormiria em paz até ter o maldito pergaminho com o nome dela em suas mãos. Marlene compreendia que ele queria ajeitar as coisas com a ruiva, mas conhecendo a amiga, os esforços dele teriam que ir muito além de um presente bem elaborado.

Enquanto ele ficava preocupado com esse fator, Marlene sentiu o pânico agitar seu estômago ao lembrar que seu nome estava com Sirius. Era muito carma para uma pessoa só. Justo ele tinha que tirá-la nessa brincadeira? Ela não conseguia nem imaginar o que ele estaria planejando para ela, além da intenção óbvia de deixá-la embaraçada na frente das suas amigas. Isso era algo que ele faria, sem pensar duas vezes. E, o mais indigno de tudo, é que ele contava com a ajuda de Lily que, pelo visto, impulsionava suas ideias mirabolantes.

Não era de hoje que Marlene era alvo de Sirius. Depois que James começou a aborrecer Lily com seus convites para sair, o rapaz entrou na onda, abordando-a a todo momento, utilizando o mesmo artifício que seu melhor amigo, mas completamente em vão. Ela não suportava ficar perto dele, sentir seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz e fitar aqueles olhos que sempre brilhavam, cheios de malícia. Só de pensar no rosto dele durante o seu trajeto em direção ao nada, ela sentiu arrepios abomináveis, impondo uma careta em seu rosto. Era difícil não ficar brava com tudo o que ele fazia, especialmente quando esbanjava para o mundo inteiro com quem ele tinha dormido, celebrando a conquista de mais uma pobre garota que teria o coração partido. Só mesmo James para ter a brilhante crença que ela morria de amores por ele.

A imagem de Sirius na sua mente derretera e Marlene parou de saltitar ao ver um ponto vermelho no final do corredor. Ela reconheceu a melhor amiga, que rumava para o próximo lance de escadas. Sem pensar duas vezes, se apressou a alcançá-la. Queria saber se ela estava bem após o conflito desconfortável com James. Além de confirmar se ele não tinha mais chances com ela. Tudo bem que, de acordo com Lily, ele nunca teria nada dela, mas não custava perguntar só por encargo de consciência. A jovem tinha plena noção que o amigo estava desolado com o que acontecera entre eles e, a questão agora, era saber se Lily sentia o mesmo. Ainda mais agora que ela fingia ser a melhor amiga do seu pior inimigo.

- Lily! - exclamou Marlene afoita. - Estava te procurando. - emendou ela, mentindo descaradamente.

- Se você veio aqui com algum recado do Potter, esqueça - alertou Lily com uma ponta de amargura na voz. Ela só queria ir para o dormitório e esfriar a cabeça. Não era obrigada a matutar o episódio desagradável que viveu ao lado de James a todo momento.

- Não, eu não trouxe nenhum recado do Jay Jay. Mas posso emendar que ele está chateado com a briga, assim como você.

A ruiva deu um sorriso irônico.

- Eu não estou chateada, Lene. Pare de ficar cega com o Potter e sua forma de sempre querer se sobressair como a vítima da história. - Lily revirou os olhos, da mesma maneira que Sirius fazia.

- Ok! Vamos deixar o Jay em paz. Se você não está chateada, já é o bastante para mim. - Marlene não queria prolongar aquele assunto, sabendo que a amiga poderia saltar em seu pescoço a qualquer instante. - Agora me diga, para onde está indo?

- Eu ia descansar um pouco a cabeça antes de ir almoçar com o _Sis_.

Marlene soltou um muxoxo.

- _Sis_? Sério mesmo que você vai adotar esse apelido ridículo?

- É bonitinho vai. - Lily encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. - E ele é todo bonitinho. Dá até uma vontade de apertá-lo. Você precisa ver como ele é um máximo, Lene.

- Ok! Menos, Lily! - Marlene não sorriu, pois raciocinava tentando entender o que a ruiva queria dizer com aquilo.

- Só estou sendo honesta. - Lily alteou as duas sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo, ficando com uma expressão sapeca.

- Que nojo! - Marlene fez uma careta fazendo Lily rir. - Daqui a pouco você esquece que é apaixonada pelo James e vai acabar caindo nos encantos do Black.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você, Lene. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Estamos lidando com os dois piores pretendentes de Hogwarts. Mas, depois de uma breve análise, posso dizer que você super combina com a família Potter.

- Sinto uma pontada de ironia aí, Lils. - Marlene enrugou a testa, desconfiada. Podia sentir que a amiga estava contaminada pelos trejeitos que Sirius costumava usar em uma conversa e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Não é ironia é a mais pura verdade.

- E você vai me dizer que poderia ser uma futura sra. Black? - Marlene perguntou, apreensiva.

- Como ele mesmo disse, temos sentimentos reprimidos. - Lily deu um suspiro falsamente cabisbaixo. - Você deveria ajudá-lo a se soltar se quiser uma família de qualidade, Lene.

- E desde quando os Black são uma família de qualidade? - questionou Marlene não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Sirius basta por todos eles. - respondeu Lily com veemência.

- Lily, por um acaso o Black te embebedou?

Lily desatara a rir ao olhar para a expressão perdida da amiga. Se soubesse que irritar Marlene tendo Sirius como referência, teria usado o artifício no mesmo momento que ela começou a citar as qualidades de James, até mesmo na hora em que iam dormir.

- Não, Lene, ele não me deu nada - revelou Lily fazendo Marlene respirar aliviada. - Da mesma forma que você tenta me convencer que o Potter é o _cara_ da minha vida, minha tarefa como melhor amiga do _Sis_ é fazê-la ver que ele é o _cara_ para você.

- Ew! - exclamou Marlene, desgostosa. - Eu jamais cairia nos encantos daquele trasgo e você sabe disso, Lils.

- Da mesma forma que você também sabe que eu não cederia ao Potter, mas mesmo assim insiste. - Lily alteou uma sobrancelha, séria. - Então, presume-se que, enquanto você me encher falando do Potter, terei que fazer a mesma coisa falando do _Sis_. Amigos servem para isso.

- Lils, vamos fazer um trato?

Lily colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, ao ver a expressão desesperada da amiga.

- Que trato, Lene?

- Não vamos mais falar desses garotos, combinado? - Marlene juntou as mãos como se fosse fazer uma prece. - Não quero ouvir minha melhor amiga falando do quanto o Black pode ser bom para mim. Agora entendo como sou chata fazendo isso quando o assunto é o Jay.

- É bom sentir na própria pele, não é? - Lily sorriu, vitoriosa, ao ver o comportamento de Marlene.

- Desculpe, Lils. Eu não achei que estava sendo tão inconveniente assim. Só achava que você gostava do meu amigo.

- Lene, se você não gosta do Sis, eu não gosto do Potter. Fim do discurso!

Elas compartilharam um sorriso, em silêncio, como se fosse a assinatura necessária para elas selarem o compromisso que acabaram de criar. Nada de Sirius. Nada de Potter. Ponto final!

- Escute, você vai mesmo almoçar com o Black? - perguntou Marlene, infeliz. - Queria que você fosse comer comigo.

- Eu dei um cano no Sirius no café da manhã e prometi que almoçaria com ele. Desculpe, Lene! - lamentou Lily, consultando o relógio.

- Não estou gostando nada da sua amizade com ele, Lils. Ele vai tentar arrancar sua roupa sem pensar duas vezes - retrucou Marlene, fitando a amiga.

- Lene, a única pessoa que ele quer ver nua é você e não eu - garantiu a ruiva ajeitando as vestes. - Ah! Aproveitando que você está aqui, encontrei Frank para enturmá-lo na sua genial brincadeira com o Potter. Ele ficou super feliz.

Marlene começou a bater palmas, empolgada.

- Agora precisamos marcar o dia da entrega dos presentes, já que nesse final de semana temos o último dia em Hogsmeade.

- Exatamente! Potter deve estar atracado com alguém no dormitório, então, tome cuidado para não pegá-lo em uma posição indecente.

- Lily, quando você vai parar com isso?

- Isso o quê?

- De agir que nem uma doida quando eu falo do Jay. Acabamos de prometer que não falaríamos mais dele ou do Black.

- Lene, eu não tenho nada a ver com sua amizade com aquele grosseiro do Potter. E da mesma forma que te disse uma vez que não me importo, repito novamente: _eu não me importo_. - Lily disse as palavras com uma firmeza absoluta, sentindo o rosto ficar quente só de lembrar do grifinório que adorava infernizar sua vida. - Vou tomar cuidado para não citar nenhum dos dois garotos. Não se preocupe! Nosso acordo está de pé.

Marlene estalou a língua no céu da boca, encarando a amiga. Ela estava impassível, mas sabia que ela guardava uma grande irritação. Bastava analisar a maneira como ela falava. A ruiva estava se remoendo por dentro e ela continuaria a fingir que não se importava, utilizando a ironia como arma para se defender e não expor o que realmente a incomodava.

- Tudo bem! - Marlene respirou fundo. - Vou te deixar ir se encontrar com o Black. Preciso resolver algumas coisas com o Jay.

- Tudo bem! - Lily afastou o cabelo do ombro, dando um sorriso de canto. - Nos vemos mais tarde, Lene.

- Combinado!

A ruiva tinha tentado fugir de Marlene o resto do dia, pois sabia que ela tentaria consertar o que James tinha feito. Ser abordada por ela, justamente no auge da sua ira, foi a maior burrada da amiga, pois Lily percebeu que tinha sido um tanto quanto petulante. A conversa entre as duas só piorou o que estava sentindo. A jovem não estava em condições de abrir um diálogo sobre o que tinha acontecido e expor suas opiniões que oscilavam mais para o ato de abominar ainda mais James Potter.

A discussão com o rapaz ainda martelava em seu cérebro, como se a cada flash de memória, um prego fosse fincado em um neurônio, fazendo sua cabeça latejar. Seu corpo inteiro estava pesado demais para ficar perambulando pelo castelo e só ficava pior quando revivia aquele momento desagradável ao lado de James. Queria descansar um pouco para estar disposta a aguentar Sirius e suas palavras irritadiças durante todo o resto da tarde.

A única solução para acalmar seu coração era ir para o dormitório das garotas. Subiu até o sétimo andar, pronta para invadir o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ao entrar, viu o local do jeito que gostava: organizado, com alguns alunos espalhados e em total silêncio. Agradeceu muito a Merlin por não ter que surtar com nenhum deles, pois seria cruel nas detenções, devido a sua falta de senso de humor.

Ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau em direção ao dormitório, seu coração bateu mais forte que o esperado. Ao erguer o olhar, viu James, apoiado no corrimão, conversando com uma garota que ela não conseguiu reconhecer. Seus olhos ficaram nublados de ódio quando ele a viu, abandonando a conversa, oferecendo-lhe aquele sorriso intragável como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Hei, Evans!

Ele só poderia ter cheirado uma meia para dirigir a palavra a ela.

- Hum...

O ruído foi o máximo que ela conseguiu liberar. Suas costas estavam travadas e seus lábios crisparam pela raiva que sentia. Lily não se conformava que, depois daquele dia dos infernos, o único momento de paz que almejava foi quebrado ao estar diante de James, aguardando a boa vontade dele em deixá-la passar.

- Pedir licença é saudável, Evans.

Aquela voz irritante, aquele óculos torto na cara, aquele cabelo sujo e bagunçado...O conjunto fazia o corpo de Lily ter espasmos devido a ira controlada durante sete anos da sua vida em Hogwarts.

- Eu preciso subir, Potter - avisou Lily tentando manter o tom de voz o mais civilizado possível.

- Querida, nos vemos depois. - James deu uma piscadela a garota que estava com ele. Ela sorriu e desceu as escadas, deixando-os a sós. Ele nem percebeu como a cena fez Lily revirar os olhos de desgosto. - Então, acho que precisamos conversar.

Ele desceu um degrau na tentativa de criar uma proximidade com a garota. Ficou decepcionado ao vê-la andar para trás.

- Não temos nada para conversar - contradizeuela, com o cenho enrugado.

- Temos sim! - James apressou-se a corrigi-la. - E, como estamos sozinhos, a coisa toda pode funcionar melhor.

James endireitou o corpo de maneira que Lily não pudesse continuar seu trajeto até o dormitório das meninas.

- Potter, eu preciso resolver umas coisas. Isso é sério! - avisou Lily cruzando os braços, emburrada.

- Monitoria? - perguntou ele em um tom cordial.

- Preciso cuidar de mim, Potter. - Lily estava se segurando para não gritar. Se fizesse isso, seria o mesmo que dar um troféu para ele. - Por favor, me deixe passar.

- Hum...

Ele observou a ruiva por detrás dos óculos. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e Lily pode ver o tom fracamente esverdeado que eles tinham. Os dois não estavam tão distantes um do outro, e aquilo significava que, se ela tentasse fugir, sofreria um acidente, rolando pela escada como um saco de batatas. Ou pior, cairia sobre o corpo forte e desejoso de James.

- Evans, desculpe por ter sido estúpido com você.

Lily o encarou dominada por um choque que fez seu corpo congelar. James estava sendo gentil com ela e aquilo parecia um sonho. Vê-lo assumir um erro era o mesmo que pedir para Sirius Black não cortejar nenhuma garota da escola por um mês. Era inacreditável.

- O que você quer em troca ao me dizer isso? - contestou Lily, descrente.

James deslizou a língua pelos seus lábios. Gesto que não passou despercebido pela ruiva que sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem. Ele tinha mesmo que ser estupidamente sexy?

- Não quero nada. - James colocou as duas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. - Estou sendo honesto.

- E o que você ganha com isso? - perguntou Lily tentando ao máximo não encará-lo. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Seu coração palpitando forte e a respiração descompassada, denunciava uma parte dela que não poderia vir à tona. Não por causa de James Potter, seu inimigo.

- Eu queria que você me desculpasse, mas acho que vai ser meio difícil. - James desceu outro degrau, diminuindo mais a distância entre eles.

- Tudo bem, está desculpado. Agora, deixe-me passar - pediu Lily eufórica, sem capacidade de recuar a nova tentativa de aproximação dele. Sentia um súbito calor dominar cada parte de seu corpo com a presença de James e ela não sabia até quando se manteria em pé diante dele.

- Você é muito cabeçuda, Evans. Não sei como posso ter me apaixonado por você. - James deu um meio sorriso, seguido de um suspiro. Lily duramente admitiu para si que era o sorriso mais bonito que já vira na vida. - E não entenda isso como uma provocação. Só estou dizendo isso, pois você não consegue se posicionar e ser honesta pelo menos uma vez comigo.

Lily escondeu um suspiro com muito esforço quando ele apoio as duas mãos em seus ombros. Pela primeira vez, ela estava muito perto daquele rosto perfeito e podia ver os diferentes tons que os olhos de James assumia. Aquela boca bem desenhada e carnuda, não tão longe da dela, a fez engolir em seco gerando uma súbita falta de ar. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo, pois estava odiando os sentimentos que James estava provocando dentro dela.

- Potter, eu fui estúpida com você e não me arrependo do que disse. - Lily afastou-se das mãos dele procurando o foco para se manter na conversa. - Eu só disse o que estava entalado na minha garganta.

- Isso quer dizer que você não me conhece - respondeu James estreitando os olhos.

- Você também não me conhece, Potter. - Lily completou, por fim. - Sirius consegue me entender melhor do que você, acredite. Acho que Marlene tem a mesma função quando se trata da sua honorável pessoa. Sabe, tenho pena dela em ter que te aturar.

- Uau! Sirius e você devem estar realmente íntimos para você tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. - James meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Você tem ciúmes da minha relação com a Lene e está tentando me provocar falando que meu melhor amigo presta um serviço melhor que eu.

James a encarou, lutando consigo mesmo para se mostrar indiferente ao que a ruiva acabar de dizer sobre Sirius. A insegurança falava mais alto, pois ninguém costumava falar bem do seu melhor amigo, a não ser ele.

- Não estou tentando provocar nada, pois não sou como você. Não preciso fazer chantagem ou usar golpes baixos a fim de ganhar um pouco de atenção - respondeu Lily, cuspindo cada palavra. - Mas, sim, acredito que nossos novos amigos nos compreendam melhor. Por isso, não tente forçar amizade comigo, Potter. Não somos compatíveis.

- E Sirius e você, são? - perguntou ele sentindo um agito estranho no peito.

- Isso é ciúmes ou insegurança, Potter? - perguntou Lily dando um sorriso enviesado.

- Nenhum dos dois. - James dera de ombros, falsamente desencanado.

- Ótimo! - exclamou a ruiva com certa satisfação na voz. - Vamos finalizar esse papinho ridículo, pois preciso encontrar meu novo amigo e almoçar com ele.

- Você não acabou de dizer que precisava _cuidar de você_?

Lily revirou os olhos e James não conseguiu esconder uma risada.

- Realmente Sirius está impregnando em você. - James fez menção de tocar o rosto da jovem, mas manteve as mãos paradas junto ao corpo com muita dificuldade. Não podia fazer Lily sair correndo, pois seria mais um ponto negativo contra ele.

- Convivência - afirmou ela, secamente. - Você acabou de tomar o tempo que seria utilizado para que eu pudesse _cuidar de mim_. Terei que mudar meus planos, pois já é a hora do almoço.

- O que acha de irmos ao Salão Principal juntos? - sugeriu James voltando a se apoiar no corrimão. - Precisamos de um momento de trégua, Evans. Somos crescidinhos e podemos lidar com isso. Não seja covarde.

A grifinória abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou logo em seguida. James sentiu suas mãos suarem, por causa da pausa silenciosa da garota que gostava tanto. Ela parecia estar considerando seu convite, mas ele não podia se encher de esperança, sonhando que finalmente receberia uma resposta positiva da jovem. Intimamente, ele sabia que uma patada estava por vir para dificultar mais ainda qualquer tipo de aproximação entre os dois.

- Não, não podemos. - Lily disse com um aceno negativo de cabeça. Nem percebeu que James escondera a tristeza causada pela resposta. - Sua nova _conquista_ está te esperando.

James seguiu o dedo indicador de Lily. Realmente a garota que estava conversando antes dela aparecer o aguardava, aparentemente muito empolgada. O grifinório praguejou mentalmente. Deveria ouvir mais Marlene quando ela dizia para ele deixar suas conquistas de lado por tempo indeterminado para surpreender a ruiva.

- Eu posso dizer que vou com você. Ela não vai se importar - disse James a fim de mudar a situação que se encontrava. Maldita hora que Lily surgira no Salão Comunal.

- Não, não pode. - Lily abaixou o dedo virando-se para ele. - Você tem suas prioridades, Potter. E essas prioridades precisam terminar na sua cama e eu não quero interromper isso. Te vejo por aí!

Lily desceu as escadas passando pela garota sem ao menos olhar para ela. Ela se sentia sufocada dentro de uma bolha que tentava com todo esforço sair. Seus sentimentos confusos pareciam inúmeras mãos que a enforcavam lentamente, proibindo-a de deixar o ar entrar em seus pulmões. Ela nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar para trás para saber a expressão de James à sua reação. Tudo que vinha dele, não importava, pois existia outros garotos de valor em Hogwarts.

Resmungando mentalmente, só mesmo um imbecil como Sirius para acreditar que o grifinório poderia mudar seu caráter por estar supostamente apaixonado por ela. Uma mentira descabida, pensou Lily, enquanto seus passos ecoavam pelo soalho do corredor, novamente vazio. Se as atitudes geniais de James simbolizavam seu amor por ela, a ruiva imaginou como ele agiria caso começasse a odiá-la.

Caminhando para o Salão Principal, Lily tentou assimilar o pequeno encontro que teve com James. A conversa foi muito estranha e queria se bater por ter quase aceitado a companhia dele para irem até o grande salão juntos. Odiava ser chamada de covarde. Fazer isso era o mesmo que desafiá-la. Mas ela relutou, pois ser vista ao lado do Potter ia contra seus princípios. Sirius e Marlene com certeza vibrariam com a ideia, mas a ruiva não podia ceder, pois tinha certeza que não gostava de James e nada e nem ninguém a faria mudar de opinião.

Nem mesmo o pedido de desculpas que fez seu coração pular fora de órbita. Ela deveria estar bastante retardada para se deixar levar por um dos maiores conquistadores da escola por alguns minutos. O único garoto decente que conhecia se chamava Amos Diggory, pronto. Pensando nele, Lily traçou um plano de sobrevivência: ficar com o lufano até a formatura para sumir do alcance do Potter, antes que ele fosse rápido o suficiente para enlaçá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Cheguei, cheguei! *-* Own (L). Quanto mais eu escrevo essa fic, mas eu me empolgo com ela, SÉRIO!

Avisando que depois desse capítulo, as coisas começam a esquentar *pulinhos*. Principalmente para o lado Lene/Jay e Sirius/Lilica. Pq eu sou má e gosto de fazer mistureba! HAUHAHAUHAUHAUHAAUHHUA

Agradeço as reviews *-* eu estava considerando a possibilidade de postar mais um capítulo por semana, mas meu tempo ficou apertado de novo, pois vou chutar o balde com o TCC. Então se eu não atualizar as minhas fics, os livros me comeram =[

**Flor Cordeiro: **Own, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, de verdade. Obrigada pela review!

**Netita: **O problema é que TODO DIA vc tem uma ideia mirabolante que me inspira. Agora que vc vai viajar, como vou conseguir continuar a escrever essa fic? u.u puta mundo injusto, meu! HUAHAUAAUHHUAHUHUA

**Gaby: **Sério que te chamam de Amanda? Gentxi, fiquei abismada HUAHAHUAAUHHUA apesar que minha mãe adora me enfiar nomes estranhos, que nada tem a ver comigo, então estou familiarizada, fato. HAHAUAHUAHUA Eu tenho anotado quem tirou quem e guardei na agenda. Vira e mexe eu consulto pq esqueço HUAHAHUAHAUHAU, eu tbm quero o Sirius + James, vamos brigar? HAUHAHUAHAUHAU Olha a semana passou rápido. Capítulo fresquinho *-*

Até a próxima semana, gatchenhas!

Bjos.


	6. Testes de Sedução

**Capítulo 6 – Testes de Sedução**

Sirius tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Principal, quando sua atenção foi atraída pela morena que estava sentada na grande mesa da Grifinória, a uns bons centímetros de distância do seu campo de visão. Marlene e Emmeline começavam a compartilhar uma refeição animada, entretidas em um assunto que as faziam rir a todo instante. Mesmo que ele não fosse o assunto, vê-la se divertindo com alguma coisa, atiçava a sua curiosidade.

O que Lily Evans representava para James, Marlene McKinnon representava para Sirius. Uma garota impossível, teimosa, linda e o que o odiava. A melhor amiga da ruiva sempre deixou muito claro o asco que sentia toda vez que passava por ele ou quando tinha que lhe dirigir a palavra. O grifinório até considerava o tratamento que recebia dela pior que o do amor platônico do seu parceiro de travessuras. A morena só precisava de um hipogrifo para completar as patadas que lhe dava diariamente.

Marlene sabia que ele era um mulherengo sem limites e ele não fazia questão de mudar isso. Uma coisa que Sirius sentia muito orgulho era daquela parte da sua personalidade. Enquanto James diminuía gradativamente a quantidade de garotas que beijava, ele não fazia questão de abrir mão da sua vida sexual altamente ativa e continuava a conquistar qualquer garota que desse brecha. Sem arrependimentos. Essa era sua natureza e, pelo menos por enquanto, ninguém se encontrava em condições de alterá-la. Nem mesmo a morena inconquistável. Enquanto ela não demonstrar que gosta dele pelo menos um pouco, o rapaz não se daria ao trabalho de focar seus interesses nela. Em sua mente, não valia a pena.

Mas, por mais que fosse duro com o que sentia com relação a Marlene, a morena tinha o dom de provocá-lo de uma maneira diferente das outras garotas. Os cabelos, os olhos no formato de gata, os lábios carnudos, o andar presunçoso e metido. Aquele conjunto fazia dela seu reflexo feminino com algumas alterações propositais. Sirius sempre desfilava ao lado de uma garota nova e ele nunca a viu passar pelos corredores de mãos dadas com nenhum garoto. A única pessoa do sexo masculino que a cercava ultimamente era James e ele não sabia se ficava necessariamente feliz ou enciumado com a simbólica amizade que eles criaram.

Para todos os pretextos, ele tinha Lily Evans. A indomável Lily Evans. A garota ruiva, inteligente, monitora-chefe e mandona Lily Evans. Não tinha ninguém na escola que não enchesse a boca para falar da jovem que conseguia atrair a atenção de qualquer bruxo que tivesse o sangue mais puro do Universo. Qualquer um caia em suas graças com facilidade, mas ela não baixava a guarda. Todas as reações positivas ou negativas que ela provocava nos garotos, não era intencional, e isso desesperava caras como James. Sirius se perguntava se era o efeito dos cabelos que incitavam os cuecas de plantão ou os olhos verdes, intensos e profundos, que amedontrava o mais centrado dos homens.

Toda aquela armadura de sua mais nova amiga o impedia de mostrar o quanto James era apaixonado por ela. Lily era complexa demais para entender os sentimentos do melhor amigo. Até Sirius não conseguia compreender, pois o amor nunca foi seu forte. Tentar convencê-la que alguém como o _Potter_ a amava era o mesmo que declarar que os elfos domésticos se tornaram livres. A cada dia, ele via que a ruiva não parecia uma garota para se ter um relacionamento sério e ele chegou a conclusão que o amigo teria que fazer muito mais do que ficar com algumas meninas longe do campo de visão da grifinória.

Agindo por impulso, ele caminhou até onde Marlene estava. Sentou ao lado de Emmeline, sem pedir licença, e passou o braço pelo ombro da jovem. A loira sorriu, não pondo nenhum empecilho entre os dois. Sirius sabia que a garota tinha uma afeição por ele e que se tornou mais forte quando se atracaram em um dos cantos de Hogwarts no quinto ano.

Ele ignorou por alguns instantes a atenção que a morena dera para aquela cena e sorriu de volta para Emme, como se ela não estivesse ali. Ao girar o pescoço, ele encontrou o olhar do seu objeto de desejo e aguardou a primeira farpa da parte dela, mas nada aconteceu. Marlene voltou a se concentrar no prato de comida, como se o rapaz não tivesse se intrometido em seu espaço.

- Remus está a fim de você, Emme.

Emmeline deixou escapar um sorriso e ergueu a cabeça na direção de Sirius.

- Me diga uma outra novidade - disse a loira levando o garfo à boca com um saboroso pedaço de carne.

- É a mais pura verdade e você deveria dar uma chance a ele. O pobrezinho é tímido e virgem. Nunca beijou - explicou Sirius pegando uma batata frita do prato de Emme.

Marlene tossiu ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius e deu uma golada em seu suco de abóbora, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Nunca beijou? - Marlene perguntou, entrando na conversa. - Remus Lupin nunca beijou?

- Você está interessada em fazer esse favor, Marls? - perguntou Sirius, ironicamente.

- Não! Remus pertence a Emme, _Sis_ - Marlene usou o mesmo tom de voz para respondê-lo, voltando a se concentrar no prato de comida.

- Teremos Hogsmeade esse final de semana. O que acha de você ir com ele? - Sirius propôs, alisando uma mecha de cabelo loiro de Emme. Podia sentir os olhos de Marlene sobre eles.

- Sirius, você não veio aqui para falar do Remus comigo. - Emme apoiou uma das mãos sobre a dele. - Se você quer chamar a Lene para sair, ela está bem na sua frente.

- Mas não é que é mesmo. - Sirius soltou o cabelo de Emmeline e tirou o braço do ombro da jovem. Virou-se para Marlene, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, lançando o sorriso insolente que ela detestava. - Quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade, _Marls_?

- Irei com o Jay, sinto muito.

Sirius revirou os olhos e puxou o prato de comida de Marlene.

- Hei!

- Hei, nada. - ele colocou o prato de lado e a encarou. - Não dê uma de Lily Evans para cima de mim, gatinha, pois sei que você é mais resolvida com seus sentimentos. Podemos fazer qualquer coisa no vilarejo. Beijar o quanto você quiser e, quem sabe, brincar pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts na volta.

Marlene realmente detestava quando Sirius se tornava uma pessoa tentadora. Ela não conseguia se controlar. Encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos a deixava desconcentrada, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas, graças ao fato de observar como sua melhor amiga se defendia das investidas de James, aprendeu a fazer o mesmo para disfarçar o quanto morria de vontade em se jogar para cima dele, sem pudores.

- Já disse, vou com o Jay - reafirmou Marlene puxando o prato de volta. - Agora, preciso terminar de comer porque não sou obrigada a passar fome por sua causa.

- Toda vez que te vejo, você está comendo. Será que eu poderia receber um pouco mais de atenção?

Marlene enrugou a testa, falsamente pensativa.

- Er...Não! - ela lançou um sorriso enviesado e voltou a comer.

- Emme, você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?

Marlene ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante batendo o garfo no prato. Sirius e Emme desataram a rir com a expressão de assassina lunática dela.

- Sério mesmo que você vai cantar a minha amiga na minha frente? - indagou Marlene, chocada.

- E você se importa? - perguntou Sirius, descrente.

- Claro! - Marlene soltou os talheres bruscamente. - Vocês poderiam ir lá fora se atracarem e me deixarem comer, por favor? Não quero ouvir palavras sujas ou ouvir o barulho de beijos gosmentos. Argh!

Marlene fez uma careta só de pensar em Emme e Sirius se beijando. Toda aquela baba e toda aquela língua fez seu apetite diminuir.

- Mas eu não disse nada - se defendeu Sirius com uma mão no peito. - Apenas convidei uma outra pessoa para ir à Hogsmeade comigo já que você não quer.

- Você vai com a Lily - arriscou Marlene, secamente. Nem sabia se o fato era mesmo verdade.

- Mas eu não posso me atracar com a Lily. Ela é a mulher do meu amigo.

- Como se você se importasse. - Marlene sorriu, desdenhosa.

- Ah! Mas eu me importo, Lenezinha! Apesar que se eu ficar com a Lily nada de mais íntimo vai rolar. E se rolar, James não é ciumento. A única coisa que pode acontecer é ele te agarrar como revanche.

Marlene não acreditava no que ouvia. Sirius e James eram tão amigos que não conseguia imaginar os dois traindo a confiança um do outro por causa de uma garota. Teoricamente duas, já que eles juravam que só tinham olhos para Lily e para ela. Sua mente se rendeu a uma confusão tremenda enquanto Sirius a encarava, divertido.

- Mas, como eu disse, não há possibilidade disso acontecer. Lilica é uma gracinha, com aquele cabelo vermelho, símbolo de sexo selvagem, mas eu prefiro as morenas - completou Sirius dando um falso suspiro. - Lily é sagrada para James da mesma forma que você é sagrada para mim.

- Nessa cantada eu senti convicção - apoiou Emme alisando as sedosas madeixas.

- Só você entende meu ponto de vista, Emme. Obrigado!

Marlene olhou de Sirius para Emme sentindo um comichão nascer dentro do peito. Por mais que ela fosse uma das suas melhores amigas, quando o assunto era homem, a jovem mudava totalmente. Em outras palavras, ela não conseguia ficar com as pernas fechadas dando liberdade para caras como Sirius. Quando a loira contou às companheiras de dormitório que dormira com o melhor amigo de James Potter, Lily e Lene quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco seguido de morte súbita.

- Eu iria com você à Hogsmeade Sirius, de boa, mas não quero ser morta pela minha amiga - completou Emme tocando o rosto de Sirius e dando dois tapinhas gentis.

- Você aceitaria ir com ele? - perguntou Marlene, inconformada.

- E por que não? - questionou Emme, desinibida. - Homem disponível no mercado anda meio raro. Ainda mais caras como Sirius e James.

Marlene queria um buraco para se enfiar naquele instante. Amava Emmeline, com todas as forças, mas quando ela resolvia bancar a pegadora não tinha Merlin que apagasse aquele fogo todo.

- Caras como o Black podem morrer na mão de uma mulher traída, mas os que são como o James perdurarão para sempre. Caras como meu melhor amigo é a salvação do sexo masculino. - Marlene disse com uma voz sonhadora que não agradou Sirius. - James é perfeito!

- Então, se a Lily não gostasse dele, você pegaria o James? - perguntou Sirius, curioso, apoiando a mão no queixo.

- Claro que sim!

Sirius gargalhou com gosto ao lado de Emmeline.

- Marls é dessa firmeza que preciso quando te chamo para sair. Apesar que eu acho que você faz parte do grupo do Remus. Virgens para sempre. Ninguém diz que beijo é nojento e faz uma careta logo em seguida. - Sirius alisou seus cabelos observando Marlene mudar de expressão muito rapidamente. - Se eu fosse você, aproveitava a chance de ter um amigo experiente e explorá-lo. James a engoliria com um passe de mágica, mas de uma maneira gentil. Ele pode preparar você para mim porque sou mais bruto.

Marlene sentiu as pontas das orelhas pegarem fogo e se apressou a cobri-las com os cabelos.

- Eu já beijei sim, sr. Black, mas isso não é da sua conta. - Marlene sentiu o calor dominar seu corpo. Nunca tinha beijado mesmo, qual era o problema?

- Nunca vi você andar com nenhum garoto em Hogwarts durante esses sete anos. Admita que você está se guardando para mim.

- Eu já sai com muitos garotos, Black. Não sou como você que tem que sair divulgando quem beijou para toda a escola no dia seguinte.

- Mas pelo menos um pretendente teria vazado pelas corujas, meu bem. - Sirius deu uma piscadela. - Me dê o nome de qualquer garoto que você tenha ficado.

Marlene procurou o olhar de Emmeline, implorando por ajuda.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, gente. - Emmeline se impôs na conversa largando os talheres. - Ficar falando de pegadas é muito terceiro ano.

- Marlene nunca foi beijada. - Sirius cruzou os braços, muito satisfeito. - Ótimo saber disso.

Marlene sentiu um ódio ferver seu sangue com o tom de ironia e interesse da parte de Sirius. Por questão de honra teria que encontrar um garoto que pudesse ser seu namorado nem que fosse por um dia.

Percebendo que o assunto voltaria logo à tona para deixá-la mais embaraçada, Marlene agradeceu pela situação ter se amenizado com a chegada de Lily. Ela respirou aliviada, pois assim que a viu, Sirius se animou, desviando-se da sua _recém-informação-não-confirmada_. Mas, sem dúvidas, ele sairia dali com a ruiva nos calcanhares. E, pior, questionaria sobre o assunto. Maldita hora que eles viraram amigos, pensou ela, emburrada.

- Desculpa a demora, _Sis_! Tive um problema no percurso. - Lily disse fazendo menção de que iria sentar, mas foi impedida pela mão de Sirius que a segurou pela cintura.

- Vamos sentar em outro lugar. - Sirius se levantou, ainda com as mãos apoiadas na ruiva. - Marlene está doida para me agarrar, mas hoje não estou a fim.

Lily lançou um olhar confuso para a amiga, sem entender absolutamente nada. Quando pensou em questionar estava a caminho da outra ponta da mesa, sentando lado a lado com Sirius.

- O que você fez com a Marlene? - perguntou a ruiva, começando a se servir.

- Nada! Apenas descobri um podre dela e você precisa confirmar isso em nome da minha honra.

- O que foi que você descobriu? - perguntou Lily, fazendo pouco caso. Sabia que coisa boa não viria da boca de Sirius.

- Marlene nunca beijou. Isso procede?

Lily parou de colocar suco de abóbora na taça no mesmo instante. Lançou um olhar até o lugar que Marlene ocupava e depois fitou Sirius.

- Pela sua cara, ela realmente nunca beijou.

- Sirius...

- Pelo hipogrifo pelado! Marlene McKinnon nunca beijou. A-R-R-A-S-O-U!

Sirius gargalhava e Lily o observava completamente abobalhada. Não tinha entregado o jogo relacionado ao segredo da melhor amiga e não tinha como consertar aquela situação. O grifinório era ótimo em arrancar verdades alheias mesmo que elas fossem silenciosas.

- Ok, Sirius! Menos! - Lily o abanou com uma das mãos fazendo-o controlar o riso. - Pelo amor de Merlin, não espalhe isso!

- Não irei espalhar, mas é engraçado. - Sirius recuperava o fôlego lentamente. - Pensei que ela fosse pegadora que nem eu.

- Sirius, Marlene não é sua versão feminina - confessou Lily pousando a taça que segurava na mesa. - Ela é atraente e tudo mais, mas minha amiga não utiliza esse artifício para quebrar vários corações como você.

- Eu não quebro corações, Lilica. Eu beijo algumas garotas, sem pedir nada em troca. Não tenho culpa se elas se apaixonam por mim depois de uma noite sexualmente ativa.

Lily não sabia se ria ou se dava um peteleco em Sirius. Era muito ego para uma pessoa só e muita falta de vergonha na cara em ser um cafajeste.

- Duvido muito que você seja esse todo poderoso na cama. - Lily bebericou o suco e se concentrou no prato.

- Você está duvidando da minha capacidade de máquina do sexo? - perguntou Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim!

Sirius ficou abobalhado com a resposta direta de Lily.

- Se James não gostasse de você te levaria para a Sala Precisa agora - avisou Sirius em um murmúrio.

- Sirius, eu não gosto do James, então, podemos brincar quando você quiser.

O grifinório piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza que aquela afirmação saiu da boca da ruiva. Observou ela comer, tranquilamente, sem ao menos dar bola para sua presença.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Lilica?

Lily desatou a rir enquanto olhava para Sirius que mal tinha cor no rosto. Ele estava abismado com o que ela acabara de dizer. Realmente muito abismado. E isso a divertiu, pois não gostava nem um pouco de saber que alguns garotos lhe montavam um altar, como se ela fosse a pessoa mais inocente do mundo.

- Lilica, você é minha nerd, amada e toda fofa. Não me faça criar uma visão erótica de você. Marlene já ocupa muito espaço na minha mente e eu super me satisfaço nas minhas idas ao banheiro.

- Que nojento! - Lily fez uma careta voltando a comer. - Se satisfazer com as mãos.

- Ah! Vá! Que você nunca fez isso? - Sirius perguntou, cheio de dúvida.

- Nunca precisei, na verdade.

- PARA TUDO!

Lily dera um sobressalto quando Sirius se levantou bruscamente. Seus cabelos ficaram bagunçados e ele estava com os dois braços erguidos para o alto.

- Você está me dizendo que fica se esfregando com alguém da escola? E quando você iria me contar? Sou seu amigo. - Sirius se inclinou na direção dela, falando em um tom de voz que só ela pode ouvir.

- Sirius, você é meu amigo a dois dias. Não posso sair contando minhas coisas para você tão facilmente. - ela sorriu por detrás da taça com os olhos brilhando. Sirius nunca percebeu como realmente eles eram intensos.

- Isso não justifica!

O grifinório voltou a ocupar seu lugar e se aprumou para mais perto de Lily. Sentiu o perfume adocicado que, provavelmente, vinha de seus cabelos. Sem pudor algum, apoiou uma mão sobre a perna dela e a retirou no mesmo instante quando Lily erguera o garfo em sua direção.

- Nada de tentar me bolinar - ameaçou Lily com a testa enrugada. - Nada de mãos, Sirius, esse foi nosso trato.

- Não tem como esquecer de um trato quando a única mulher da escola que, eu jurava que era santa, se diverte por aí como se não houvesse amanhã. - Sirius afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Lily do ombro, entre risos.

- Já falei para tirar a mão de mim - pediu ela entredentes.

- Ok! Ok! - Sirius afastou a mão do cabelo da jovem, mas permaneceu perto dela. - Quem foi o sortudo?

Lily ficou quieta. Começou a brincar com a comida sentindo sua respiração sair com dificuldade com a presença de Sirius. O perfume dele parecia que iria sufocá-la a qualquer instante e aquela perna roçando na sua lhe dava sensações provocativas por todo seu corpo.

- Amos Diggory.

Sirius abriu a boca e a fechou por várias vezes seguidas. Lily só poderia estar zoando com a sua cara.

- Lilica, você me disse que nunca tinha ficado com ele.

- E você acha que eu te contaria assim, em um piscar de olhos, que fiquei e dormi com ele?

Lily tampou a própria boca no mesmo instante que percebeu que falara demais. Suas bochechas começaram a ficar muito vermelhas e Sirius permaneceu estático, sem nenhuma reação.

- Pelo amor de Dumbledore e sua fênix sagrada. Quando James souber disso, ele vai morrer - disse Sirius com certa dificuldade.

- Ele só vai saber se você contar - alertou Lily, buscando o ar que lhe faltava.

- Te afeta se eu contar a ele? - perguntou Sirius para testar a reação da garota.

- Pode contar, se quiser. - Lily deu de ombros, mais calma, e voltou a dar outra garfada na comida. Se deliciou ao saber que estava realmente com muita fome. - Talvez assim, ele largue do meu pé.

- Meu Merlin! Marls e você são uma caixinha de surpresas. - Sirius levou a mão a testa cheio de indignação. - Agora serei obrigado a imaginar vocês duas em trajes baixos.

- Pena que uma delas só vai ficar na imaginação. - Lily levou o guardanapo até a boca limpando o canto dos lábios.

- Podemos mudar isso se você quiser. - Sirius deu de ombros como se induzir Lily a querê-lo fosse uma rotina.

- Que eu saiba seu melhor amigo gosta de mim.

- Amigos com benefícios.

- Na verdade, nossa amizade já tem o benefício da minha ajuda para convencer a Lene a ficar com você.

- Ah! - Sirius exclamou fazendo um bico. - Sua sem graça!

Lily e Sirius compartilharam uma risada silenciosa. Ele se serviu do suco para se recuperar do banho de informações que recebera em um dia. A ruiva continuava a comer calmamente, voltando a agir como se ele não estivesse ao seu lado. Isso permitiu que a mente do grifinório vagasse para longe de onde estavam, imaginando como Amos conseguira conquistá-la a ponto de ter uma relação mais íntima com ela.

- Por que vocês terminaram? - perguntou Sirius, de repente.

- Não deu muito certo - respondeu ela com uma certa mágoa na voz.

- Por que?

Ela engoliu a salada e deu outro gole em seu suco.

- Porque pensamos diferente - explicou Lily, sucinta. - Amos é um bom rapaz, mas nos damos melhor como amigos.

- Você gostava ou ainda gosta dele?

- Você vai ficar me interrogando mesmo, _Sis_?

Sirius revirou os olhos fazendo-a sorrir.

- Potter disse que estou aderindo esse gesto de você - indicou Lily com o auxílio do garfo.

- Você falou com James hoje?

- A alguns minutos antes de vir para cá. Ele me pediu desculpas pela briga.

- E você?

- Aceitei! - Lily empurrou o prato, sentindo-se satisfeita. - Mas não quer dizer que vou aparecer nua para ele ou aceitar o convite dele para sair.

- Ele ficaria muito grato por isso - disse Sirius, veemente. - Pelas duas coisas.

- É, mas eu não. - Lily limpou os lábios mais uma vez e largou o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

Sirius ficou quieto e deu um suspiro. Lily o encarou tentando adivinhar o que a expressão vazia dele queria dizer.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ela após estalar os dedos na altura dos olhos dele.

- Estou chocado com você ainda, Lilica. - Sirius disse com um tom de pesar e abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa, balançando-a negativamente. - Minha amiga não é mais pura.

- Veja pelo lado positivo: você tem mais um assunto, além do Potter, para me infernizar. - Lily deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Sirius se divertindo com a situação. - E agora somos um par de amigos impuros.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Isso quer dizer que vou ter com quem causar em Hogsmeade?

- Depende do que você quer dizer com "causar" - disse Lily, apreensiva. Não ser mais a garota inocente diante do ar inquisidor de Sirius, não significava que ela se jogava para cima dos garotos como uma qualquer. Ela ainda prezava sua integridade e muito.

- Dar uma passadinha no Cabeça de Javali...Como não quer nada.

Lily riu e dera um tapa no ombro de Sirius.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Pense com carinho. Vou deixar James com inveja quando ele souber que tomei meus bons drinques com a monitora-chefe dessa bagaça.

- Já está se achando o íntimo - brincou Lily parando de sorrir no mesmo instante. - Por falar no seu amigo, ele não morre mais.

Sirius virou o corpo e viu James se aproximar da mesa da Grifinória. Estava vendo um repeteco do momento em que se afastou de Emmeline e Marlene com Lily nos seus calcanhares. Ele viu o amigo cochicar alguma coisa para a _sua _garota e ambos foram para a outra ponta da mesa, trocando sorrisos discretos.

- Eles vão começar a falar mal da gente, quer apostar quanto? - deduziu Sirius, dando um meio sorriso.

- Um galeão, pode ser?

- Um beijo na boca, acho melhor.

Sirius cerrou os olhos ao receber mais um tapa de Lily.

- Caramba, isso machuca! Não é possível que você não tenha pena de mim, Lilica.

- Nunca tive e não é agora que eu terei.

Os dois ergueram o olhar para onde James e Marlene estavam sentados. Parecia até proposital, mas eles estavam lado a lado, assim como eles, falando em murmúrios, muito próximos um do outro.

- Pedi desculpas para a sua amiga e não adiantou porcaria nenhuma. - James desabafou tirando os óculos do rosto.

- Sobre a discussão? - perguntou Marlene, pegando os óculos da mão dele e limpando-o com um aceno de varinha.

- Exato! Ela é simplesmente inatingível. - James olhou para Lily e Sirius, identificando-os com a vista embaçada. Ficou com inveja ao vê-los conversando como se fizessem aquilo desde crianças. - Quero descobrir o segredo do Sirius para lidar com ela. Ah! Mas como eu quero!

Marlene deixou seus olhos beirarem para o local onde Sirius e Lily estavam. Podia-se ver troca de risadas e tapas. A morena podia jurar que o grifinório estava praticamente se jogando para cima da melhor amiga e sentiu a mesma inveja de James dominá-la. Por algum motivo, queria estar no lugar da ruiva, mas ignorou a ideia ao lembrar ao lado de quem estava.

- Eles não gostam um do outro. Esse é o segredo, Jay - explicou Marlene lhe devolvendo os óculos. - Eles podem fazer o que quiser assim como nós dois.

James colocou os óculos e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Você vai comigo à Hogsmeade, certo?

- Certíssimo! - Marlene apoiou a cabeça no ombro de James, fazendo-o apoiar a sua sobre a dela. - E, já esclarecendo os fatos, Peter não tirou a Lily.

- Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. - James suspirou. - Alice também não.

- Podemos tentar espremer a Dorcas, se você quiser.

- Acho que isso ajudaria e muito.

Marlene soltou um riso baixo e ergueu a cabeça. Fitou James por alguns instantes, fazendo-o enrugar a testa confuso.

- O que foi?

- Preciso desabafar!

James endireitou o corpo, preparado para ouvir o que Marlene tinha a dizer.

- Desabafe - consentiu ele, atencioso.

- Nunca fui beijada!

A frase foi dita tão rapidamente que James não teve tempo de dizer nada. Marlene sentiu o rubor queimar suas bochechas e ela se apressou a tampar o próprio rosto com as mãos.

- Você está zoando com a minha face... - James disse ajeitando a ponte dos óculos, desacreditado. - Como pode um tesão como você nunca ter sido beijada?

- Deve ser porque sou autista - arriscou ela dando um fraco sorriso.

- Mesmo autista, você ainda é um tesão e eu te beijaria sem você precisar pedir - assegurou James, amavelmente.

Marlene abaixou as mãos e sentiu que podia voltar a respirar.

- Não 'tô acreditando que você nunca beijou ninguém. Pelo amor de Merlin, Lene, homem é o que não falta nessa escola. Vai me dizer que você está se guardando para o Sirius?

- Não, James! Até porque eu ficaria esperando sentada - disse Marlene mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Logicamente que não, criatura. - James meneou a cabeça negativamente. - É só eu acenar que ele vem aqui, todo mandão e enfia a língua na sua garganta.

A morena voltou a fitar Sirius que ainda estava na companhia de Lily. Viu que ele brincava com o relógio de pulso da amiga.

- Ele é uma delícia, tenho que concordar, e não reclamaria se ele me beijasse agora. Mas posso me descontrolar - alertou Marlene com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

- Revelações com Marlene McKinnon, assim eu gosto. - James riu dando dois tapinhas jeitosos no topo da cabeça da amiga.

- Jay, qualquer menina cederia para o Black e para você. Deve ser difícil dizer _não _com todo esse conteúdo corporal te pressionando contra a parede.

- É mesmo? - perguntou ele, interessado.

Marlene se moveu inquieta sobre o banco.

- Jay, eu não sinto nada pelo Black, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não o ache um tesão. Mas, se for para beijá-lo por beijar, prefiro agarrar um elfo. Até eles têm mais fidelidade do que o trasgo do seu amigo.

James gargalhou com gosto.

- Um elfo? Você beijaria um elfo sendo que poderia me beijar tranquilamente?

- Eu não beijaria você, Jay.

- Ah! Não?

Marlene estalou a língua no céu da boca e desviou o olhar de James. Fitou Lily e Sirius mais uma vez enquanto suas pernas se agitavam por debaixo da mesa. Por mais que tivesse certeza que não gostava de Sirius, ela não tinha muita certeza sobre James. O tempo que compartilhavam juntos era o bastante para ela ver que o grifinório era especial e que cederia a um beijo dele muito facilmente, pois sabia que lembraria do ato com carinho. Ela tinha consciência de que não poderia se apaixonar por ele, mas quanto mais o conhecia, mas ficava envolvida.

- Jay, não faça pergunta difícil - pediu Marlene ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Só estou perguntando por curiosidade. Você sabe que te admiro, Lene e que não te seduziria na maior cara de pau como Sirius faria. Nossa amizade pode até ser verdadeira, mas você sempre vai se lembrar do quanto me odeia.

- Eu nunca te odiei, Jay. - Marlene voltou a olhá-lo com a testa enrugada.- Sempre te achei uma gracinha.

- E mesmo assim você não me deixaria te beijar, caso acontecesse esse incidente? Você morderia minha língua ou algo pior?

Marlene deu uma risada afastando os cabelos longos do rosto.

- Se você estiver disposta, podemos fazer um trato.

James não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito e nem controlar a língua. Aquela revelação de Marlene mexeu com seus instintos masculinos mais profundos. A jovem o provocava de uma maneira muito diferente de Lily. O rapaz achava bonito toda aquela inocência da amiga e o fato dela confiar tanto nas pessoas; e mostrar que gosta delas. O grifinório sabia que a morena gostava da amizade que criaram e não ficava na defensiva quando exploravam assuntos diferentes. Ele tinha compartilhado tanta coisa da sua vida com ela em poucas semanas. Coisas que nunca tinha contado para ninguém, nem ao menos para Sirius.

- Que tipo de trato?

- Se eu te beijar acidentalmente, não podemos falar para ninguém. Se Sirius sonhar que fiz isso, ele me capa.

Marlene ergueu a cabeça e se repreendeu intimamente por estar considerando aquela ideia absurda. James vinha sendo um bom amigo e um pedaço de mau caminho na sua vida. Às vezes, se pegava pensando nele e surtava por se sentir horrível minutos depois. A única coisa que ela queria é que Lily apenas dissesse que gostava dele para se afastar daquela perdição. Ela se lembrava todos os dias que aquela amizade só existia por estarem motivados a jogar uma isca para a ruiva e fazê-la ficar com seu amigo, custe o que custar. Não havia garantias que ela continuaria a existir.

- Beijo acidental soa romântico - brincou ela, procurando fitar qualquer ponto do Salão Principal que não fosse James. Praguejou baixo ao se ver observando Lily e Sirius mais uma vez. - Pelo jeito que a coisa anda ali, não duvido que o Black salte no colo da Lily para beijá-la a qualquer instante.

James respirou fundo e olhou a cena. Realmente, seu melhor amigo só faltava pular para cima de Lily a fim de concluir mais uma trama de sedução.

- Eu não me importo! - respondeu James com certa incerteza. - Lily nunca vai me considerar um bom partido, não depois da nossa briga. Se Sirius quiser ficar com ela, tem meu aval.

A grifinória arregalou os olhos por causa do susto gerado pela afirmação de James.

- Black acabou de me dizer quase a mesma coisa. - Marlene disse tirando um sorriso dos lábios do amigo.

- Isso quer dizer que pensamos igual e que ele não se importa. - James passou os dedos pelos cabelos, assanhando-os.

- Se ele ficasse com a Lily, você não ficaria bravo?

- Sirius gosta de você e, o que ele tentaria fazer com a Lily, seria algo mais carnal. - James deu de ombros. Marlene o encarava com os olhos no formato de duas fendas. - E ela nunca cederia a ele. Nos olhos da Evans, Sirius e eu somos uma única pessoa. Resumindo: não prestamos!

- E você não se importa? - Marlene reforçou a ideia ainda tentando entender a amizade que eles tinham.

- Eu gosto muito da Evans, isso é fato, mas vamos dizer que ela aprenda a gostar do Sirius. Ele é bem legal quando convém, sabe? - James começou a explicar sentindo o coração ficar pequeno. - Agora que eles são _amigos_, ela pode confessar que não quer sair comigo, pois prefere meu amigo a mim. Eu não poderia fazer nada contra isso.

- Mas, Jay, uma garota não é motivo para vocês brigarem.

- Na verdade, são duas garotas, Lene. - James corrigiu. - Sirius gosta de você, mas não sabe expor isso. Ele é muito frio e só mostra seu lado mais afetivo quando tem certeza que não vai pisar em um campo minado. A questão é: você realmente não gosta dele a ponto de não se importar se ele ficar com a Lily? São duas garotas, por um garoto. Pense bem!

Marlene encarou as mãos que estavam sob os joelhos. Ela ainda tentava entender a lógica de James, que parecia muito óbvia saindo daqueles lábios perfeitos. A morena mais uma vez matutou à procura de algum resquício de sentimento por Sirius, mas não encontrou. Olhá-lo, de novo, do outro lado da mesa, fez seu coração pular dentro do peito. Mas ela não encarou a mudança em seu corpo como uma pequena amostra do que poderia sentir pelo rapaz.

- Eu não gosto dele, Jay. Não sentiria culpa se ficasse com você ou com Remus, por exemplo. - Marlene respondeu segura do que dizia. - Mas eu me preocupo com você.

- O máximo que aconteceria entre nós dois seria um afastamento até eu me recuperar do baque. Ele é como um irmão para mim e jamais o deixaria na mão. Garotas acontecem entre muitos amigos, mas alguns não sabem lidar com a situação. Nós dois nunca passamos por isso, mas acredito que seremos maduros quando acontecer. - James explicou ganhando mais uma vez toda a atenção de Marlene.

- Eu acharia isso uma baita de uma traição - alegou Marlene com firmeza.

- É traição se você esconder e ficar de safadeza oculta. Veja bem, Sirius e Lily estão do outro lado da mesa, com certeza falando porcaria. E eu estou aqui me prontificando a te ensinar a beijar no lugar do cara que gosta de você. Quem está provocando essa suposta traição?

- Você não sabe o que acontece do outro lado, Jay.

- Sirius tem um poder de sedução muito grande, Lene. Evans não cederia a ele como as outras garotas. Nem você consegue cair aos pés dele, quem dirá ela. - assegurou James convencido de que seu pensamento fazia sentido

- Vocês são inacreditáveis!

James e Marlene riram, mas logo ficaram em silêncio quando viram Lily e Sirius saírem do Salão Principal.

- Eles ficam bonitos juntos - comentou James para testar Marlene.

- Eu também acho - afirmou a morena muito naturalmente.

- Mas nós dois seríamos mais bonitos - concluiu James dando um sorriso de lado.

- Eu também tenho que concordar com isso.

Marlene parou de falar ao perceber que James olhava descaradamente para os seus lábios. Ele sempre respeitou Marlene, por ser a garota que seu amigo gostava, mas nunca mentiu para si o quão irresistível ela era. A morena era linda, com a boca cheia e carnuda e só um maluco não cederia aos encantos dela. A amiga não sabia como ele estava se segurando naquele momento para não fazer uma besteira em público.

- Então...- Marlene chamou James a realidade. - ...temos que continuar com nosso plano. Hogsmeade se aproxima.

James balançou a cabeça e passou a língua entre os lábios. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Marlene que resolveu fitar as unhas a ter que olhar para o grifinório, que abriu a oportunidade dela pensar besteira sobre ele.

- Temos! - James se recompôs e deu um pigarro. - Teremos que jogar Dorcas na parede em Hogsmeade.

- Eu acho super válido. - apoiou Marlene também se recompondo.

- Para não nos perdermos, vamos nos encontrar aqui mesmo. Vai estar uma bagunça sem tamanho lá fora.

- Também acho. Eu só preciso marcar o lugar porque você sabe, minha memória é algo infiel em certos momentos.

James sorriu e Marlene queria se estapear por ter deixado escapar um singelo suspiro.

- Vamos voltar para o Salão Comunal e jogar xadrez. Preciso te ensinar a dar o xeque-mate.

Marlene simplesmente não disse nada. Caminhou ao lado de James até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, pensando o que poderia acontecer quando toda a turma estivesse perdida em Hogsmeade. Sentiu um arrepio medonho percorrer sua espinha ao ter certeza que coisa boa não estava a caminho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ain que delícia aparecer aqui e postar essa fic. Apesar que travei na produção do capítulo 11, pois vai ter uma certa carga emocional.

Bem, o próximo episódio dessa saga Marota pervertida é Hogsmeade e as coisas vão esquentar por lá. E, quando eu digo esquentar, é algo realmente pegando fogo, borbulhando na safadeza nada oculta hahahaahhaahah Se preparem psicologicamente, pois eles serão postados depois da meia noite hahahahaha

Grata pela reviewsssssss! Isso me dá mais pique em escrever, apesar que estou tão empolgada. Só as férias que vai trollar com a minha vida de fic writer daqui por diante, mas tudo tem uma solução.

**Ms. Pad's:** Vou comentar suas duas reviews *-* A Alice é um máximo mesmo, imagino ela toda avoada, perdida no tempo ao contrário das amigas dela. Ela é meu lado alien por assim dizer e até agora as melhores falas são as dela, sem dúvidas hahahahhahaha. Own! Pior que eu tô super shippando Sirius e Lily, tu crê? Pq eles vão ter um envolvimento, não posso adiantar as coisas, pq é spoiler hahahahaha. Apesar que Sirius não é de ngm né? Mordível mesmo é o James. Eu estou tentando começar meu TCC, me programei para começar a ler alguns livros, mas essa semana desandei total, sabe? E minhas aulas logo começam, nem quero admirar meu desespero. O Remus logo entra na história, pode ficar tranquila *-*

**Netita: **Como suas ideias vão chegar vi sms se seus créditos acabaram? HAUHAAAHUHUAAHU paliaça! u.u

**Flor Cordeiro: **Minha Lilica tem um lado bem quente hahahahahahahahaha

**Gabi: **Agora o mês termina voando só para as aulas voltarem, não acho válido! hahahahahaha Seu pai então é igual a minha mãe, adora inventar nomes pra gente HUAHAUAAHUAHUHAUHAU. Ahhh mas quem se importa em agarrar o Jay? Aquele moleque feio e tals hahahahahahahaha se a Lily não quiser, a gente aceita!

Bom, meninas, se tudo der certo nos vemos na próxima semana, ok?

Beijosssss! =]


	7. Linha Cruzada

**Capítulo 7 - Linha cruzada**

A manhã estava fria como o esperado, mas isso não foi motivo suficiente para desanimar os alunos que ainda restavam em Hogwarts para a última visita do ano à Hogsmeade. Como acontecia toda vez que o passeio era anunciado, todos ficavam ansiosos, principalmente pelo fato de que poderiam se entupir de cerveja amanteigada, a bebida _hit_ do Três Vassouras, bar comandado pela popular Madame Rosmerta.

James e Sirius já se encontravam no pátio à espera de suas parceiras. Elas estavam atrasadas, o que aumentava a impaciência dos dois marotos que mal se falavam. Calmamente, eles observavam um a um ser encaminhado em direção ao vilarejo, enquanto continuavam parados, entregues ao frio e ao olhar inquisidor da professora McGonagall. Com certeza, ela imaginava que eles ainda estavam ali para aprontarem alguma coisa para pirraçar Filch.

- Como duas criaturas podem demorar tanto para se arrumar? - questionou Sirius com o cenho enrugado. - Eu combinei com sua mulher às 10 horas e são quase 10h30.

James soltou um riso enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra a fim de esquentá-las. As luvas estavam fazendo um grande papel de inutilidade.

- E eu crente em Merlin que a Lene estaria aqui primeiro que eu - comentou James ajeitando os óculos. Mudou o ponto de encontro com a morena, temendo que ela fosse parar em qualquer outro lugar, menos o combinado. Uma coisa que aprendera sobre ela, era nunca duvidar das suas capacidades mentais.

- Esqueci que você é a mulher do relacionamento - brincou Sirius, lançando um sorriso desdenhoso para o amigo.

- Eu não demoro tanto tempo para me arrumar, Almofadinhas - negou James, sério.

- Só você acha que não - reafirmou Sirius, revirando os olhos. - É meia hora no banho, mais meia hora para fazer a barba e mais meia hora para arrumar esse cabelo que não tem mais jeito. Você é muito mulherzinha.

- Desculpe se não gosto de feder a sexo como você - cutucou James com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Agora entendo o por que você não atrai tantas meninas como antes. Marlene fez você se tornar um maroto higiênico.

James gargalhou ao lado do melhor amigo. Depois de Sirius ter se vinculado a Lily, dificilmente eles passavam um tempo juntos para se divertirem, como era de costume. Remus e Peter estranharam o distanciamento dos dois assim como os fofoqueiros de plantão. Os comentários alheios afirmavam que ambos brigaram por estarem namorando as garotas que, teoricamente, não coincidiam com seus verdadeiros interesses. Lily era de James e Marlene era de Sirius. Vê-los com os pares trocados era tão escandaloso quanto Filch lançar um feitiço de limpeza em todo o castelo.

Mesmo com toda aquela gargalhada, os dois estavam inquietos, pois a ida à Hogsmeade renderia muito mais que encontros às escuras. Os participantes do inimigo secreto aproveitariam o passeio para comprar seus presentes. O vilarejo, literalmente, seria um espaço pequeno para eles e todo cuidado para manter o mistério seria necessário.

- Aí vem a Alice. Vou perguntar onde diabos estão essas meninas. - Sirius caminhou até a morena que parecia ter se drogado antes mesmo de sair da cama. - Hei, Alice!

Alice estava com dificuldade em caminhar pela neve. Suas botas entalaram em um pequeno monte, fazendo-a cair de bunda no chão. Segurando o riso, Sirius se apressou até a jovem para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Merlin! - Sirius esticou as mãos na direção de Alice. Ao sentir a pressão da palma da mão da grifinória sobre a sua, a puxou rapidamente. - Alice, você é a versão feminina do Peter só pode.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu ela, soltando as mãos de Sirius para limpar as vestes. Abriu um largo sorriso ao ver que James e ele estavam diante dela, olhando-a com expressões debochadas. - Vocês estão lindos hoje. Aposto que fizeram sexo a noite inteira.

James e Sirius se entreolharam trocando singelas risadas. Alice os encarava, voraz, como se os dois estivessem pelados à sua frente.

- Não fiz sexo a noite inteira, Alice. Eu te esperei, mas você não apareceu - afirmou Sirius tocando a bochecha da garota. Parecia que tinha apertado um botão, pois o olhar de perseguidora maníaca estampou o rosto da garota automaticamente.

- Eu tentei aparecer, mas estava ocupada com o James. Esfregar as costas largas dele dentro da banheira dá muito trabalho. Ainda mais com essa massa muscular e... - Alice interrompeu seu relato sonhador, alinhando a franja na testa. Seus óculos de grau estavam embaçados e James se prontificou em limpá-los com um aceno de varinha.

- Minhas costas precisam de limpeza especial - revelou James cheio de si. - Você pode ir lá no dormitório mais tarde Alice já que a Evans vai estar ocupada demais me xingando. Não entendo essa mulherada que não quer aproveitar as coisas boas que tenho a oferecer.

- Você não tem nada de bom a oferecer, James - discordou Sirius segurando o riso. - Quem fede a sexo nessa história sou eu. Você tomando banho de novo, significa que voltou a ser virgem como o Remus.

James fechou a cara ao ouvir as risadas de Sirius e Alice. Os dois estavam prestes a rolar na neve de tanto que riam.

- Sempre engraçadinho esse meu amigo. - James riu muito falso dando um tapa nas costas de Sirius, impulsionando-o um pouco para frente.- Alice gatinha, onde está a Lene?

- E a Lilica?

Alice olhou de um para o outro, confusa.

- Lene e Lilica? - repetiu ela abaixando um pouco a cabeça para fitá-los sem a ajuda das lentes do óculos. - Sério mesmo que é esse o tratamento erótico que vocês têm com as minhas amigas?

- Tem algum apelido melhor? - argumentou Sirius, interessado.

- Pedaço de mau caminho e minha gostosura - respondeu Alice, normalmente, olhando para as unhas.

James e Sirius desataram a rir. Alice permaneceu parada, sonhadora, perdida em seus pensamentos à procura de novos apelidos que remetessem as amigas.

- Lily é ruiva. Ela pode ser um tomate da sedução, ou melhor, uma maçã do amor. - Alice estalou os dedos, trabalhando em cima das suas ideias desconexas. - Agora a Lene é difícil, ela tem aquele olhar de gata e tals. Gatinha feroz?

- Alice, Marlene não pode ser uma gata feroz porque ela é virgem. - Sirius respondeu, chamando a atenção de James.

- Como assim? - indagou o amigo, tentando expressar surpresa. Não imaginava que Sirius soubesse dos segredos mais íntimos de Marlene.

- Ela deixou escapar na mesa da Grifinória ontem. Não as palavras propriamente ditas, mas um deslize que pode ser muito bem interpretado dessa forma.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente entendendo muito melhor o porque da sua amiga ter lhe contado que nunca tinha beijado. Temia o que Sirius podia fazer com ela, de certo.

- Adorei o pedaço de mau caminho e gata feroz - retomou James, dando atenção para Alice.

- Mas a Lene é virgem, como você vai chamá-la desse jeito? - Alice enrugou a testa, confusa mais uma vez. Deu um pulo, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de James, com um olhar lunático. - Já sei! Gatinha manhosa.

- Gatinha manhosa é perfeito, Alice - concordou James fugindo das garras da jovem.

- Você é virgem, Alice? - perguntou Sirius cheio de inocência.

- Minha pureza pertence ao Frank - respondeu ela, colocando a mão no peito, cheia de glória. - Mas estou aberta a negócios. Você é uma delícia, Sirius. Sinto até vontade de arrancar sua roupa nesse momento.

- Ok, Alice! Menos! - James ponderou lançando um olhar fulminante para Sirius.

- Certo! - Sirius ajeitou a jaqueta preta e sorriu para Alice. - Minha gostosura é o típico tratamento que eu daria a uma garota. Toda mulher gosta de ser chamada de gostosa nas intimidades.

- Prefiro ser xingada de coisas baixas - contou Alice, sem pudor.

- Alice, eu já te disse isso, mas irei repetir: você me assusta. - James alegou com os olhos arregalados.

Alice sorriu para James e lhe dera um beijo no rosto.

- Um dia você se acostuma. - Alice consultou o relógio e voltou a dar atenção para os dois garotos a sua frente. - Lily estava atrás de mim e a Lene estava no banho quando saí do dormitório. Só uma pergunta: vocês tem encontros com elas?

James e Sirius ainda tentavam se acostumar com aquele jeito aleatório de Alice. Uma hora ela falava de algo, depois colocava outro assunto como pauta. Qualquer um se perdia facilmente em uma conversa com a grifinória. A regra básica para manter um diálogo com a morena era ficar muito atento.

- Não do jeito que você está pensando. - Sirius explicou, encolhendo os ombros. - Eu vou com a Lilica e o James vai com a Marls.

- Marls? - Alice meneou a cabeça positivamente cheia de indignação. - Pobre Marlene! Ela tem um nome para lá de criativo para gerar apelidos. Mar...Como é?

- Marls.

- É muito trava língua. - Alice desconversou olhando para os lados. Não tinha quase ninguém no pátio e a professora Minerva ainda aguardava o pequeno conglomerado na entrada do castelo seguir caminho à Hogsmeade. - Eu vou indo, amiguinhos. Nos vemos lá!

- Cuidado para não cair de novo, Alice. Chame Frank para cuidar de você - alertou James em um tom zombeteiro.

Os dois viram Alice sumir de vista e logo a atenção deles foi atraída pela chegada de Lily. James não escondeu a empolgação ao revê-la e quase deixou escapar que ela estava linda, vestida com uma blusa longa e grossa vermelha, com uma saia que incitou sua mente a pensar nas piores coisas e uma meia-calça preta que protegia aquelas pernas que sempre lhe chamaram a atenção.

Sem demora, abriu seu melhor sorriso, como sempre fazia quando ela se aproximava. O gesto morreu automaticamente quando a ruiva girou o corpo na direção de Sirius, ignorando-o por completo. Chocado, James conseguiu perceber que ele não foi o único a babar com a chegada de Lily, pois viu seu melhor amigo, muito indiscretamente, medir a garota de cima abaixo, gostando muito do que via.

- Desculpe a demora! Tive dificuldade para levantar - explicou Lily ajeitando sua pequena bolsa no ombro.

- Dificuldade para se levantar? - indagou Sirius fingindo estar ofendido com a afirmação da ruiva. - Lilica, quando uma garota vai se encontrar comigo, ainda mais quando o encontro é em Hogsmeade, ela fica sem dormir para chegar no horário.

Lily revirou os olhos fazendo Sirius rir.

- Esse gesto me pertence, Lilica.

- _Sis_, me poupe da sua crise de identidade. - Lily abriu um sorriso enviesado. - E eu preferi dormir bem para não ser ignorante com você. Veja bem, quando não tenho uma boa noite de sono, sou uma ameaça.

- Você é uma ameaça todos os dias, Evans - James disse, intruso na conversa. Percebeu que seu pedido de desculpas realmente não tinha dado efeito nenhum, pois a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar de completo desprezo.

- Eu quero que a vida do _Sis_ seja poupada, caso você não tenha entendido a afirmação - disse Lily, com certo desgosto, afastando os cabelos vermelhos dos ombros. Ao voltar sua atenção para Sirius, dera um sobressalto ao focar aqueles olhos cinzas que a observavam com um brilho muito estranho. - Podemos ir? Ficar perto do Potter requer muito da minha paciência e eu quero te trazer vivo para Hogwarts mais tarde.

- Sem problemas. - Sirius se endireitou e apoiou a mão no ombro do melhor amigo. - Você vai ficar bem? _Forever alone_ esperando a Lene?

- Sim! Tenho que torcer para que ela não tenha tido nenhum ataque autista.

Sirius e Lily se entreolharam, revirando os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês estão agindo pateticamente igual. - James comentou, indignado.

- Somos metades. - Lily passou um braço pelo de Sirius, ficando próxima dele. - Adeus, Potter!

James ficou parado, estático, vendo Sirius e Lily sumirem de vista. Ele ficou sozinho, na presença da profª Minerva e de Filch, que ainda tinham a atenção presa nele. Entrando em desespero, consultou o relógio e viu que os ponteiros estavam próximos das 11 horas.

- Sr. Potter, está esperando o quê? - perguntou a professora Minerva, com seu tom inquisidor de sempre.

- Estou esperando a McKinnon, professora. Ela tem sérios problemas com horários - esclareceu James, prontamente. Sabia que qualquer resposta que desse não convenceria a diretora da sua Casa e o zelador que o odiava.

Quase tendo um ataque cardíaco, James respirou aliviado ao ver Marlene cruzar o pátio. Se ela fosse um dos seus melhores amigos, teria lhe dado um soco por conta do atraso. A ideia logo se desvaneceu da sua mente ao vê-la se aproximar dele, vestida com um jeans apertado, cachecol e um casaco rosa que revelava um pouco o busto. O beijo que ela lhe deu no rosto fez seu corpo inteiro esquentar e ele se preocupou em manter certos pensamentos afastados antes que suas mãos começassem a passear onde não devia.

- Lene, hoje não é o dia do seu casamento - disse James, ironicamente.

- Por que? Você ia me pedir em casamento? - perguntou Lene, empolgada. Quando ela fez menção que pularia pelo pátio, James a segurou, temendo um acidente.

- Sim! Já que vamos para Hogsmeade vou comprar nossa aliança. - James sorriu dando uma piscadela.

- Você é lindo! - Marlene apertou sua bochecha e o abraçou. Sentiu o perfume dele impregnar em suas narinas, gerando-lhe um calafrio na espinha. Sem jeito, se afastou, disfarçando o embaraço. - Acho que devemos ir ou a professora Minerva vai barrar nossa saída.

James ergueu o olhar para a professora e resolveu se apressar. Ele não podia perder aquele passeio por nada naquele mundo.

- Remus e Peter já foram? - perguntou Marlene enquanto eles cruzavam a entrada à Hogsmeade.

- Faz muito tempo. Suas amigas também já vazaram de Hogwarts. E eu crente que Emmeline era o problema do grupo da luluzinha.

Marlene abafou um riso.

- Eu estava caçando a lista do que eu devo comprar para o meu inimigo secreto, Jay Jay. Eu a perdi e estava com medo das meninas encontrarem primeiro. Resolvi deixá-las liberarem o espaço para procurar.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar quem você tirou no inimigo secreto, não é? - perguntou James pegando uma mão da garota.

- Não mesmo! - Marlene virou o rosto, sorrindo na direção dele. - E não adianta usar golpe baixo porque de nada vai adiantar.

- Você tirou a Lily e não quer me contar.

- Se eu tivesse tirado a Lily, você já teria parado de chorar sobre esse assunto a muito tempo.

James meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Onde vamos primeiro? Temos que ter cuidado para não encontrar nenhum dos nossos amigos.

Marlene deu uma olhada ao redor. A única coisa que podia ver de sobra era neve e pontinhos perdidos em cada pequena rua de Hogsmeade.

- Onde o Black iria primeiro?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Ele está com a Lils.

- Onde a Evans iria primeiro?

- Comer, claro! Ela é um dragão.

- Eu achava que você era o dragão. - James ergueu a cabeça, pensativo.

- Eu sou um leão perto da Lily. Não devoro tudo a todo momento que nem ela - explicou Marlene, divertida.

- Certo! Então quais são as chances dela ter ido comer e ter frustrado o Sirius em ir até à Zonko's?

- Bem grandes! - respondeu Marlene, convicta. - Vamos checar o Três Vassouras. Se Lily não estiver lá, concluímos que eles foram para a loja de logros.

James concordou e, juntos, rumaram para o Três Vassouras. Ao chegarem no local e abrirem a porta, não ficaram nem um pouco assustados ao ver o lugar cheio, difícil de deduzir se tinha alguma mesa vazia.

- Consegue ver alguma cabeça de fósforo? - perguntou Marlene, na ponta dos pés.

- Não! Não consigo! Eu encontraria a Evans sem muito esforço e Sirius também, pois ele é louco para dar uns pegas na Madame Rosmerta.

Marlene virou o rosto para o amigo cheia de nojo.

- O Black gosta de enfiar aquele troço dele em qualquer buraco. Socorro!

James gargalhou com o comentário de Marlene e voltou a dar atenção ao interior do Três Vassouras.

- Se Lily não arrastou o Black aqui, eles foram para à Zonko's - deduziu Marlene endireitando o corpo. - Alguma ideia de onde podemos ir agora?

- Pelo meu inimigo secreto, já sei do que ele gosta. Só preciso comprar tudo o que se preze na Dedosdemel.

- Olha o preconceito, Jay Jay. Só porque ele é meio fofinho?

- Fofo sou eu. Frank é gordinho mesmo.

Marlene desatou a rir com o comentário de James. Só mesmo seu amigo para falar porcaria inapropriada e não perder a amizade de ninguém por conta disso.

- Vamos à Dedosdemel, então.

Ao se afastarem do Três Vassouras, Marlene e James se deram os braços para se protegerem do frio, mas estava complicado. O vento batia forte e cortante em seus rostos, fazendo-os ranger os dentes. Ao entrarem na loja de doces, agradeceram intimamente pela quantidade de pessoas que havia no local. O calor humano nunca foi tão bem-vindo.

- _Sis_, coloque esses chocolates aí, por favor.

Marlene e James foram atraídos pela voz que reconheceram sem muito esforço. Na última prateleira da loja estava Sirius e Lily, segurando cestas apinhadas de doces.

- Isso porque você me jurou com três 'J' que a Evans estava de gordice no Três Vassouras. Deveríamos ter considerado a Dedosdemel também. - James enrugou a testa, fitando a amiga.

- E você disse que o Black estaria na Zonko's - retrucou Marlene com um sorriso enviesado.

- Você não cansa de pegar chocolate? - a voz abafada de Sirius soou pelo recinto.

- Vamos bisbilhotá-los. - Marlene disse, puxando James para uma das prateleiras próxima dos dois.

- Sério mesmo que você quer ouvir a super conversa entre sua amiga e meu amigo?

- Xiu! - exclamou Marlene, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios.

- Lilica, você não acha que ficará muito gorda comendo tudo isso? - perguntou Sirius deslizando os dedos pelas fileiras intermináveis de doces.

- Foi parte do tratado da nossa amizade, Sirius - lembrou Lily contando a quantidade de chocolates que tinha na sua cesta. - Amigos são para isso.

Sirius agachou-se até o final da fileira e lançou um olhar desaprovador para a ruiva. Ela sorria debochada e o rapaz sentiu um ímpeto de provocação indireta da parte dela.

- Vou enfiar uma barra de chocolate pela sua garganta por dia, me aguarde.

- Quanta gentileza! - comentou James, ajeitando os óculos, acompanhando o caminhar de Lily. Ela tinha abaixado, ao lado de Sirius.

- Você não faria isso comigo. É mais fácil eu te matar asfixiado com todas elas. - Lily riu baixo, atraindo a atenção de Sirius mais uma vez.

- Esse seu lado masoquista me excita, sabia?

Marlene e James boquiabriram-se no mesmo instante. Sirius realmente tinha falado aquilo?

- Cala essa sua boca e me respeite. - Lily dera um tapa em Sirius. Isso já não o assustava mais, pois chegou a conclusão de que ela tinha que bater nele pelo menos uma vez quando estavam juntos.

- Não tem como. Ainda mais depois do nosso segredo. - Sirius sorriu maroto, recebendo outro tapa da garota.

- Que segredo? - indagou Marlene somente para James ouvir.

- Argh! Odeio quando Sirius começa a partilhar segredos. - James disse, irritado. Ficou incomodado ao descobrir que Lily e Sirius chegaram aquele patamar de confidências. - Acho melhor saírmos daqui antes que eu derrube essa prateleira.

- Meu segredo, você quer dizer - corrigiu Lily voltando a ficar em pé. Ficar muito perto de Sirius a contaminava de um jeito bastante negativo. E tudo piorava, pois ele estava muito atraente trajado de preto, realçando sua beleza de canalha que arrancava suspiros das garotas da escola.

- O que você me contou sem eu ter que embebedá-la para isso se tornou _nosso_ segredo, Lilica - frisou Sirius, encarando-a. - Para sua sorte, não tive nenhum sonho erótico com você. Embora essa sua saia esteja fazendo minha mente ir para bem longe.

Lily fez menção de que iria bater de novo em Sirius, mas preferiu ficar onde estava. Aquele brilho estranho voltou aos olhos cinzas do rapaz, fazendo-a sentir os pelos da nuca se eriçarem.

- Que pena! - comentou Lily cheia de ironia. - Sua mente já sabe que você precisa ter uma polução noturna toda vez que sonha com a Lene. Ela já se acostumou com a minha amiga andando pelada na sua imaginação.

James olhou para Marlene e viu que as bochechas dela estavam vermelhas.

- Ainda vai querer ouvir? - perguntou James, coçando o queixo. Estava se contendo ao máximo para não invadir aquela conversa cujo o teor se tornava erótico demais.

- Vou sim! - Marlene respondeu confirmando com um aceno de cabeça.

Os dois se aprumaram mais próximos da prateleira para continuarem a escutar a conversa entre Sirius e Lily. James pode escutar a respiração de Marlene, que saia com dificuldade, como se rasgasse seus pulmões. Nem precisou perguntar, pois ele tinha plena noção que ela estava enfurecida com aquele tipo de diálogo entre os dois.

- Não precisa ficar bravinha com meu comentário. - Sirius se levantou e foi até a ruiva.

- Não estou brava. - Lily tirou um sicle da carteira e o colocou em uma das máquinas de chiclete. Quando a guloseima caiu em sua mão, enfiou-a na boca, se engasgando logo em seguida.

- Lilica, menos sede ao pote. - Sirius largou a cesta no chão e começou a dar tapinhas nas costas dela. - Cuspa essa porcaria de chiclete.

- N...não - relutou ela, gaguejando. - Estou melhor.

Sirius a encarou, deslizando a mesma mão pelas costas da garota. Percebeu que ela tinha se fechado e que evitava ficar perto dele. Parado no meio do apertado corredor, a viu partir para a próxima prateleira. Sem opção, a seguiu, quieto.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que nos encontrem - sussurrou James, puxando Marlene pelo cotovelo.

- Lene? Potter?

Os dois estavam de costas quando pararam como se alguém tivesse acionado a tecla _pausa_ do controle remoto. Em câmera lenta, ambos se viraram para Lily, estampando expressões de falsa inocência no rosto. A ruiva cruzou os braços, olhando de um para o outro, confusa em tê-los pegado no flagrante perto da fuga.

- Lils. - Marlene sorriu amarelo sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Seus músculos se enrijeceram quando Sirius parou ao lado da amiga com o sorriso insolente nos lábios.

- Vocês estão nos seguindo ou é impressão minha? - perguntou Sirius, passando um braço pelo ombro de Lily.

- Viemos checar se tinha alguém do inimigo secreto aqui para fazermos nossas compras - explicou Marlene tropeçando nas palavras. Ver Sirius todo saidinho para cima de Lily a incomodava e muito.

- Seu presente vai ser bem comprado. Não se preocupe - assegurou Sirius, lembrando-a que ele estava em poder do pergaminho com seu nome.

- Não irei me preocupar - garantiu Marlene, pegando a mão de James à procura de um pouco mais de confiança. - Vamos ao Madame Puddifoot, Jay. Estou louca para tomar um chá e trocar alguns carinhos.

James a olhou de canto, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com _trocar alguns carinhos_.

- Uau! - exclamou Sirius e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que vocês estão falando de maneira sincronizada? - perguntou James meio irritado. - Você deveria andar menos com o Sirius, Evans. Vai ser levada para o mau caminho.

- E qual seria o problema? - perguntou Lily, descruzando os braços e segurando a mão de Sirius que pendia sobre seu ombro.

- Nenhum! - James dera de ombros, tentando aparentar descaso. - Faça o que quiser!

- Tenha certeza que farei.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos. Marlene resolveu puxar o amigo pelo braço, arrastando-o para fora da loja, antes que sua amiga e ele abrissem mais uma discussão. Sirius e Lily aguardaram até a porta se fechar, confusos com o que acabaram de presenciar.

- Eles vão ao Madame Puddifoot? - Lily perguntou, caindo na real e assimilando a informação.

- Sim, eles vão. - Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda com o braço sobre o ombro de Lily. - O que faremos, Lilica?

- Não faço a mínima ideia. - Lily meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Apesar que você é o único prejudicado nessa história toda. Lene preferir James, deve doer.

- Ouch! - Sirius colocou a mão no peito, encenando um drama. - Estou morrendo praticamente.

Lily tirou o braço de Sirius de seu ombro e virou-se para ele.

- Não se faça de idiota, Sirius. Você gosta da Marlene e o fato dela ir para a casa dos amantes de Hogwarts te irrita e muito.

- E o fato dela estar com o James também te irrita.

Lily crispou os lábios e levou a mão até o cabelo, colocando um pouco das mechas ruivas atrás da orelha.

- Não, não me irrita - negou Lily com a voz trêmula. - Estou muito bem na sua companhia.

- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Sirius, franzindo a testa.

- Você é meu par Sirius e eu não tenho nada a perder. Agora, você eu já não sei.

- Lilica, você está propondo a minha pessoa um momento sem regras e sem arrependimentos?

- Você é muito malicioso nas ideias - concluiu Lily com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. - Vamos comprar nossos presentes, depois vemos o que faremos.

- Depois de comprarmos, vamos beber, o que acha?

- No Cabeça de Javali? Ou você quer _trocar carinhos_ no Madame Puddifoot?

Sirius gargalhou com o comentário teatral de Lily.

- Podemos fazer os dois, mas meu voto vai para o Cabeça de Javali. Se ficarmos bêbados, podemos trocar carinhos. - Sirius abriu um largo sorriso, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Vou te chamar de covarde para sempre.

- Eu não sou covarde.

Sirius deu dois passos a frente, ficando próximo da ruiva a ponto de perceber que a respiração dela estava descompassada. Sabendo do efeito que causava nas garotas, apoiou suas mãos em cada lado da cintura de Lily, percebendo que ela tinha ficado paralizada.

- Não?

- Não! - afirmou ela, afastando-se dele bruscamente.

- Então, prove!

Lily estreitou os olhos em desafio. Sabia que Sirius queria tirá-la do sério, querendo atiçar sentimentos que revelassem sua rebeldia.

- Ok! - Lily endireitou o corpo e o empurrou para longe dela. - Vamos comprar logo esses presentes. Mal posso esperar para beber na sua desagradável companhia.

- E trocar carinhos. - Sirius sorriu, vitorioso. Queria muito saber do que Lily era capaz de fazer quando estava fora de si.

Sirius e Lily foram até o caixa para pagar pelos doces. O maroto não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ser forçado a bancar por todos eles. Afinal, fazia parte da amizade. Assim que saíram da Dedosdemel, os dois partiram para as outras lojas a fim de comprarem os presentes do inimigo secreto. Eles ignoraram completamente o olhar vigilante dos alunos que não conseguiam entender como a tão amada garota da Grifinória tinha caído nas graças do maior mulherengo da história de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Atualizandooooooooooooo! XD Desculpem a demora, mas a faculdade já voltou e junto com ela tenho dado atenção ao meu TCC. A sorte é que tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, mas a coragem para arrumá-los anda faltando. Estou me esforçando, ok?

Os próximos capítulos darão uma volta de 360º na história. Quem está gostando de James/Marlene - mesmo que não seja o shipper da vida, como é meu caso, pois o Jay é sempre da Lily - dominarão as linhas futuras dessa fic. Não puxem meu cabelo e nem me xinguem ok? Ou ficarei magoada =[ hahahahahahaahah

OBRIGADA as reviews que me estimulam a continuar escrevendo, mesmo nesse período de trevas. Vcs são lindas (L)

**Marlene McKinnon: **ain que delícia te chamar assim, hahahahhaa. Agora vc voltou e minhas aulas tbm. Temos um impasse, como fazer? hahaha saudades.

**Lily Evans: **só personalidades aqui me deixando reviews, que lindo hahahaha adorei seu nome sabia? coisa linda! Confesso que fics J/L andam bastante escassas, mas tento fazer meu máximo. Eu tenho uma recente além dessa chamada "At your Side". Ela é U/A e é bemmm longa. Sobre essa fic, vai rolar o shipper oposto, mas não me odeie, ok? hahahahha Tudo volta nos conformes, pois Lily é do James e não se fala mais nisso. E eu preparei algo lindo para eles, não se preocupe. Obrigada pela review viu?

**Gabi Black: **pq não basta ser Gabi, tem que ser Black, hahahahaah As trocas de casais irão começar no próximo capítulo, mas será uma única vez. A ideia já gera confusão demais, não precisamos forçar mais a barra hahahahahaha

**Flor Cordeiro: **as coisas vão esquentar além do poder de sedução de James. Os personagens estão todos cheios de hormônios e eu acho isso divertido.

Obrigada novamente aos recados, isso me faz feliz. Se tudo der certo, volto no feriado para postar, pois terei alguns momentos de folga. E, só para deixar registrado, teoricamente já terminei de digitar a fic. Só preciso arrumar mais três capítulos, no máximo. Admirei minha empolgação.

Até a próxima, gente. Boa semana! :)


	8. Querer não é Poder

**Capítulo 8- Querer não é poder**

* * *

><p><strong>NA¹:** Como avisei, as coisas começam a ficar um pouco mais quentes. Se você não curte cenas sensuais (hahaha), não prossiga à leitura.

* * *

><p>Marlene e James não demoraram para encontrar uma mesa para se acomodarem no Madame Puddifoot, local onde se encontrava o que ainda restava dos casais de Hogwarts. O ar adocicado e aquele clima de romance, eram duas das suas características imutáveis. Quem costumava ir até a casa de chá, ou estava enrolado com alguém ou tinha um namorico assumido. Por isso, as poucas pessoas que estavam dispersas no recinto encararam a chegada dos dois com extrema surpresa. Os que tiveram tempo em acompanhar a estranha união entre ambos, sabia que eles se tornaram amigos declarados por motivos que todos desconheciam. Ao entrarem juntos em um ambiente destinado aos apaixonados, era o mesmo que desmentir a amizade que pregavam e dar pano para a manga para os fofoqueiros de plantão.<p>

O pior de tudo foi ocupar uma mesa nos fundos, o que significava que o "casal" queria privacidade por estar em ascensão. Na visão dos que estavam espantados com a chegada de James e Marlene, a atitude confessava que ambos tinham um relacionamento, preferindo mantê-lo longe - especialmente - da lupa de Sirius e Lily. Na cabeça dos que os observavam, os dois alunos da Grifinória tomaram coragem em engatar o romance, oportunizando murmúrios curiosos, longe do perímetro que ocuparam.

- Bando de futriqueiros - resmungou James, ocupando uma das cadeiras muito estofadas, ficando de frente para Marlene. - Daqui a pouco vão espalhar que te engravidei.

- Como você pode engravidar uma pessoa que nunca beijou, Jay Jay?

James não sabia se ria ou se ficava sério. A situação de _garota-não-beijada_ de Marlene ainda era assustadora e ele não aprendera a lidar com a revelação. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, ele caçoaria ao lado de Sirius, criando imagens obscenas na mente, imaginando como seria o primeiro beijo da morena. Mas ele tinha plena noção que sua amizade com a jovem possuía regras muito diferentes. O motivo de estarem sempre juntos justifica-se em mais uma tentativa desesperada de fazer Lily Evans cair nos encantos do rapaz. Ambos não faziam ideia que se tornariam grandes amigos, de um jeito estranho, a ponto de se compreenderem até mesmo em silêncio. Sirius se descabelaria ao saber que Marlene sabia mais segredos seus que ele.

- Lene, posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

Marlene colocou a bolsa sobre as pernas e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Deveria começar a se preparar psicologicamente para o questionário de James Potter.

- Pode sim, contanto que seja em voz baixa.

- Não vou te comprometer tanto assim - garantiu James, esgueirando o corpo para a frente. - Por que você nunca beijou? É algum tipo de promessa?

As bochechas de Marlene não demoraram a ficar coradas. A única pessoa que sabia da sua situação era Lily e nem ela tinha explorado o assunto, pois tinha noção que ela morria de vergonha.

- Não, não fiz promessa - negou Marlene afastando os cabelos negros do rosto. - Sei lá porque...Na verdade, eu ganhei um selinho no quinto ano, mas saí correndo. Achei nojento!

James arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a resposta dela.

- Como assim nojento, Lene? Beijar não é nojento. Isso é ilusão da sua cabeça. Beijar só não é tão gostoso quanto sexo.

Marlene encarou o amigo, horrorizada.

- Ah! Vá! Que você também nunca fez sexo?

- Nunca, Jay! Se eu nunca beijei direito quem dirá fazer coisinhas na escuridão - Marlene revelou em um sussurro, tomando todo cuidado para que ninguém ouvisse. - E acho que essa conversa está indo longe demais para o meu gosto. Vamos fazer nosso pedido!

Ela puxou o cardápio que estava sobre a mesa e o ergueu, tampando todo seu rosto para evitar contato visual com James. Isso não impediu que a jovem sentisse os olhos inquisidores do amigo, ultrapassando o papel, fazendo-a sentir um rebuliço no estômago. Sem se conter, se moveu na cadeira procurando uma posição melhor e pensou seriamente em fugir para bem longe dele, para respirar e recuperar a sanidade.

- Lene, sua família faz parte de alguma seita? - perguntou James, fazendo-a abaixar o cardápio imediatamente. - Não me olhe assim. Quero entender porque você nunca aprofundou um beijo com um homem. Se você me disser que gosta de mulher, aqui e agora, juro que te tiro daqui para te converter.

A jovem fechou o cardápio e fitou James, sem jeito. Ele não a olhava com ar debochado, muito pelo contrário. O grifinório estava sério, com a testa enrugada. Era o jeito dele em demonstrar que realmente não conseguira engolir alguma informação corretamente.

- Não, Jay, minha família é praticamente normal - assegurou Marlene dando um suspiro. - E não gosto de mulheres. Se gostasse, tenha certeza que já teria pegado a Lily.

- Jura? - os olhos de James brilharam com a informação. Ele assumiu uma expressão de perversão que fez Marlene rir.

- Como você é tarado, Jay!

Eles riram controlando o nível do som para não atrair a atenção dos casais que ocupavam as outras mesas.

- Sério, Lene, porque você nunca beijou alguém seriamente? Não precisa me contar os motivos mais profundos, claro. Não quero ter que brigar com a Evans por saber mais dos seus segredos que ela.

Marlene sorriu gentilmente e ficou aliviada ao ver James fazer o mesmo.

- Jay, eu nunca me interessei por ninguém de verdade em Hogwarts.

- Claro que já. O Sirius é o quê?

- Você prometeu que a conversa ficaria séria. - Marlene estreitou os olhos, brava.

- Ok! Desculpe! - James colocou as mãos na mesa, tamborilando os dedos. - Então?

- A parte do sexo é meio óbvia. Eu sou uma garota que quer um cara perfeito. Isso não é crime.

- Mas não justifica a parte do beijo.

- Foi um selinho traumatizante, Jay. Isso me fez pegar nojo.

- Quem foi o grande filho da mãe que fez isso com você? Me conte para eu capar essa mula hoje.

- Foi um aluno da Corvinal. Ele já se formou.

- Que nojo! Nem para ser da Grifinória.

- Você e esse seu patriotismo pela casa dos leões.

James riu e puxou o cardápio para si. Não achou nada de interessante para comer, nem para beber. Nunca considerou a casa de chá um bom lugar para encontros por causa dos fofoqueiros. Os clientes poderiam estar em casais, mas não hesitavam em xeretar os pares alheios, criando um certo clima de desconforto e falta de privacidade. Por ele ser James Potter, um dos garotos mais disputados de Hogwarts, a estadia só piorava sua naturalidade.

- Estou muito errado em focar a qualidade dos meus relacionamentos só nas grifinórias? - perguntou ele ainda com os olhos pregados no cardápio.

- Não sei. Você costuma ficar com muitas garotas. Deve saber qual é a graça das corvinais.

- Não, Lene. Eu só fico com garotas da Grifinória. Não sou bagunçado que nem o Sirius.

Marlene puxou o outro cardápio disponível para ter com que ocupar as mãos.

- É, percebe-se. Você parece ser mais...Como posso dizer...respeitoso que o Black com relação as garotas.

James ergueu o olhar e ajeitou a ponte dos óculos. Marlene o olhava, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E isso quer dizer que você quer ficar comigo? - perguntou James, segurando o riso.

- Jay, para de me zoar.

Marlene acertou o cardápio na cabeça do grifinório fazendo-o recuar no mesmo instante, gargalhando.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. - James levou a mão no topo da cabeça, alisando o lugar onde Marlene o havia acertado. - Eu não estava te zoando, estava te dando uma possibilidade de perder o nojo de beijar, só isso.

- Não há ninguém que vá me fazer perder o nojo, Jay. - Marlene disse com pouca convicção. Uma coisa era dizer não a Sirius e a outra era tentar resistir a James. Ainda mais por saber que ele não era tão trasgo com as garotas quanto imaginava.

- Sirius? Eu?

Marlene o encarou com a testa enrugada, fazendo-o soltar um riso abafado.

- Tudo bem, não vou insistir no seu drama. - James largou o cardápio e alisou os cabelos desgrenhados. - Vai querer comer alguma coisa? Temos um caminho longo à procura desses presentes. Apesar que, para o Frank, vou negociar um jantar requintado para ele encher a pança. Se é para zoar, nada mais justo que seja com classe.

- Você vai deixar o garoto deprimido, Jay.

- Quem vai ficar deprimido é o Peter. Ele deve estar rezando e muito para que eu e os outros meninos não o tenham tirado. Ele sabe que vai ser aloprado da pior maneira possível pelos amigos dele.

- Por que vocês fazem isso com ele? - perguntou Marlene, largando o cardápio também. - Ele quase fez xixi nas calças quando lhe dirigi a palavra. E, o pior de tudo, foi quando ele saiu correndo. Vocês são muito maldosos com o Peter, fato.

- Vai entrar para o time da Evans e defender os oprimidos?

Marlene bufou encarando o garoto que sorria tranquilamente.

- Tenho vontade de te matar às vezes.

- Se for me matar, me mate com muito amor - avisou ele, dando uma piscadela.

A morena engoliu em seco e se endireitou na cadeira. Desde que contara a verdade sobre seu _status_ de virgindade, sentia-se desconfortável na presença de James em alguns momentos. Não de uma maneira extremamente negativa, pois ele a respeitava. O que a apavorava era o fato de enxergá-lo muito além da posição de melhor amigo e reconhecer o quanto ele era bonito, encantador e um bom partido para ela se render a um beijo de verdade. Duramente, admitiu para si que o grifinório era muito desejável e só uma maluca como sua melhor amiga negaria uma oportunidade de saboreá-lo.

- Isso eu deixo nas mãos da Lils. - Marlene olhou para os lados. Colocou suas mãos sobre os joelhos e começou a esfregá-las a fim de afastar a ansiedade. - Esse lugar está muito quente, não acha?

James a fitou muito interessado.

- A temperatura está normal, Lene - respondeu ele, prontamente. - Quer sair daqui? Conheço um lugar que vai fazê-la voltar a sentir frio rapidinho.

- Que lugar? - perguntou Marlene com um 'q' de preocupação.

- A Casa dos Gritos.

Marlene levou as duas mãos à boca completamente apavorada.

- Não vou! Nem pensar! - se adiantou ela a recusar o convite. - Você está maluco? Aquele lugar é mal assombrado.

- Não é não - afirmou James, se divertindo com a expressão de Marlene.

- Ah! Não?

- Não! E se você confia em mim, vai me acompanhar até lá. Preciso checar umas coisas - James falou vagamente. - Mas se quiser ficar, não tem problema. Te encontro aqui depois.

- Tudo bem, eu vou - respondeu Marlene com impulsividade. Se apressou a pegar a bolsa e jogou-a no ombro. - Mas me prometa que não vai me assustar, ok?

- Ok!

Marlene sabia que não poderia confiar nas palavras de James, pois ele aproveitaria qualquer oportunidade para assustá-la. Ele nunca deixou de agir como um maroto para cima dela quando lhe era conveniente. Ao se levantar, ela o aguardou e logo enroscou o braço no dele, se entregando ao vento gélido que fez seu corpo inteiro bambear de frio. Mentalmente, a morena já se preparava emocionalmente para enfrentar a lendária Casa dos Gritos e tentaria evitar o mico de sair correndo, em uma imitação grosseira de Peter quando ele fugiu do seu encalço no castelo.

Juntos, eles seguiram com dificuldade até o local que todos julgavam ser mal assombrado. O vilarejo estava tomado pela neve e era muito fácil atolar os pés. James manteve-se pensativo, contendo risos em momentos propícios, só de lembrar que pessoas como Marlene acreditavam que A Casa dos Gritos fazia parte de algum filme de terror. Mal sabiam eles que quem fazia todo aquele barulho fantasmagórico era seu amigo Remus Lupin na forma de um lobisomem. Dumbledore apenas reforçou os boatos para que qualquer curioso ficasse afastado do lugar e evitasse certos constrangimentos, como correr perigo de vida em dar de cara com um lobo em transformação.

James estava se divertindo à beça com a expressão preocupada de Marlene. Ela estava tensa, era evidente em cada músculo do corpo dela. O silêncio também se apoderou da grifinória, mas ele não forçou a barra para fazê-la falar. Ao ter o local em seu total campo de visão, o garoto sentiu uma grande satisfação em estar ali dominá-lo, pois A Casa dos Gritos era um dos motivos que o prendia tão fortemente à Hogwarts.

- E aí? Vai recuar? - perguntou James, abrindo uma pequena portinhola. Ela rangeu, fazendo Marlene dar um sobressalto. - Hein?

A morena olhou em direção à casa em ruínas. Sentiu a garganta ficar seca e se agarrou ao braço de James, afundando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Promete que não vai me assustar? - pediu ela como uma gata manhosa.

James deu duas palmadinhas atenciosas no cocuruto da morena. Ao fazer isso, inalou o perfume adocicado dela e sentiu um comichão estanho aflorar em sua pele.

- Prometo! - garantiu ele, endireitando-se e pegando a mão dela. - Não quero que minha amiga morra ainda virgem.

Marlene ergueu a cabeça com os olhos de gata estreitados. Queria afundar James na neve pelo comentário.

- Se você não quer que eu morra virgem deveria dar um jeito nisso - disse Marlene em um tom desafiador.

- Você que não quer. Fica se guardando para o Sirius - James devolveu cheio de desdém.

- Não estou me guardando para o Black - negou ela, com os dentes cerrados.

- Ah! Não? - duvidou o garoto, fingindo certa confusão.

- Não, Jay. - Marlene girou nos calcanhares, ficando de frente para James. - Não quero que meu primeiro homem seja um trasgo como o Black.

- Posso me candidatar?

Marlene sentiu uma corrente de frio perpassar por seu corpo ao encarar os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James. Ele não usou o tom zombeteiro de sempre e, a expressão completamente séria, a fez parar de respirar por alguns segundos.

- Jay, com isso não se brinca - alertou Marlene perdida. Deixou seus olhos perambularem de um lado para o outro à procura de alguém. O local estava abandonado, como sempre. Nem sombra de um sonserino querendo pagar de macho aos arredores da Casa dos Gritos.

- Não estou brincando, estou falando sério. - James deu de ombros, descompromissado.

- Você gosta da Lily - afirmou Marlene com veemência. - E ela gosta de você.

- Quem garante que ela gosta de mim, Lene? - questionou James. - É difícil gostar de alguém por tanto tempo e não receber nada em troca. Você deve se sentir do mesmo jeito com o Sirius.

A grifinória alisou uma mecha de seu cabelo para espantar a tensão. James não tinha jeito. Sempre colocaria Sirius no topo da conversa, como se ela morresse de amores por ele. Tudo bem que o melhor amigo dele funcionava como um banho de água fria sobre ela, deixando-a muitas vezes sem chão, mas isso não queria dizer que ela se ajoelharia quando ele pedisse.

- Não, não sinto - respondeu ela. - E pare de colocar o Black nas nossas conversas.

- Esqueci que faz parte de um dos mandamentos da nossa amizade. - James puxou Marlene um pouco mais para perto, pegando-a desprevenida.

- Sim, faz parte. - Marlene sentia o corpo tão duro que era incapaz de se mover por vontade própria. A proximidade de James a deixou desconcentrada. Considerou recuar, mas seus pés pareciam engolfados pela neve.

- Ok! - James a observou em silêncio e pegou uma mão dela. Sua consciência avisava que ele estava a caminho de quebrar todas as regras daquela amizade. O problema é que o rapaz estava muito agitado para encontrar alguma sensatez para interromper o momento. - Quando falei em me candidatar, eu disse seriamente.

Marlene engoliu em seco. Tentou desviar o olhar do dele, como sempre fazia, mas não conseguiu. Era muito difícil não encará-lo e não sentir o coração bater na garganta.

- Jay, não quero ser seu projeto de auto-piedade. Nós somos amigos e eu sei que nada disso influenciaria nossa relação. Já vi amigas minhas beijando seus melhores amigos e deu certo. Sempre achei mais interessante uma atitude dessas a cair nas graças de um estranho.

- Você não é meu projeto de auto-piedade. Acho que você quem deveria dizer isso para mim, sabia? Sou o pobre coitado dessa história toda. - James afirmou tirando um sorriso acanhado da amiga. - E eu não sou um completo estranho para você. O que acontecer, morre aqui.

Ela não teve tempo para raciocinar quando James a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele. O rapaz não sentia mais frio. O calor que emanava dela era confortável, dando-lhe a sensação de que estava seguro. Um frio percorreu sua espinha e ele ignorou o fato da sua mente berrar para que não fizesse aquilo. A aproximação fez o maroto encarar aqueles olhos de formato felino com mais precisão. Marlene tinha uma pureza que nunca encontrou em outra garota e, o fato dela confiar cegamente nele, o impulsionava ainda mais a fazer o que não devia.

- Jay...

Ela sussurrou seu nome, atraindo a atenção dele.

- Eu vou te mostrar que beijar não é nojento. - James avisou, aproximando os lábios dos dela. Ficou satisfeito ao vê-la fechar os olhos e se render ao toque. - Acho que você assistiu a muitos filmes para saber como funciona, certo?

Marlene deixou uma risada nervosa esvair de seus lábios. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ela não era capaz de dizer nada para responder o que o garoto dissera. Parecia que seu mundo ruiria a qualquer momento, como se um buraco tivesse sido aberto embaixo dos seus pés, fazendo seu corpo cair em queda livre.

- Uhum! - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. Os lábios de James eram quentes e ternos, muito diferentes do garoto da Corvinal que tentou fazê-la abrir a boca sem pedir licença.

- Ótimo, não vai ser difícil. Acredite em mim.

A grifinória sentiu James tocar seu rosto. Ele estava pegando fogo. Os pelos da sua nuca se eriçaram quando os lábios dele pressionaram os seus. Marlene sentiu seu corpo entrar em erupção e sua mente começou a trabalhar a mil por hora. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ele a prendera em seus braços e não havia como recuar, mesmo que quisesse. Lentamente, recuperando a pouca consciência que ainda lhe restava, Marlene foi de encontro ao garoto, apoiando suas mãos sobre seus ombros, permitindo que ele explorasse sua boca com a língua.

A sensação era incrível, pensou Marlene, pressionando um pouco mais forte seus lábios contra os do maroto. Por mais estranho que fosse fazer aquilo com James, não conseguiu encontrar naquele beijo qualquer tipo de renuncia, colocando em xeque se os sentimentos dele por Lily eram verdadeiros. Foi muito simples ele beijá-la e foi muito fácil ela ceder como se fosse algo comum. Ela não encontrava motivos para recuar daquela boca que a estava guiando para o céu. A sensação realmente era muito boa, gostosa, um sentimento novo que a fez se perguntar mentalmente porque não procurou outros caras para beijar, ao invés de ficar atada a ilusão que a expressão de carinho era nojenta.

As mãos dele a abraçaram com mais força de modo que os corpos se chocaram. As respirações saíam rasgadas de seus pulmões e os lábios estavam muito confortáveis onde estavam. James não conseguia parar o que fazia, pois degustava aqueles lábios como se fosse seu doce favorito. E ficou muito mais complicado interromper aquele gesto ao sentir aquela boca carnuda cobrir a sua com tanta sede, sem receio, incitando-o a continuar. Os dois gostavam do que acontecia e o tempo parecia ter parado para ambos, quando o beijo ganhou mais intensidade.

Marlene se agarrou ainda mais ao garoto. Queria mais. O vento ricocheteava nas suas costas, mas parecia uma brisa de verão. James a mantinha aquecida por inteiro. Entre suspiros, ela reconheceu que a vontade de continuar com o ato era mais forte que procurar alguma culpa pelo que fazia. A timidez dela foi embora e a morena não perdeu tempo em explorar o tórax de James por cima do grosso casaco que ele vestia, com as mãos delicadas, explorando aquele peito forte, escutando o ruído da respiração dele descompassada.

O vento gelado não era o suficiente para fazer com que os dois se desgrudassem. James queria mais, mas caiu na real que agarrar Marlene no meio de Hogsmeade, ao ar livre, seria muito deselegante. Qualquer um poderia pegá-los no flagra e explicar que aquilo não era nada o que pensavam, seria uma missa que a traumatizaria para o resto da vida.

- Lene...- ele se afastou, relutante, e recuperou o fôlego.

- Jay... - ela abriu os olhos e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Percebeu que os olhos dele brilhavam com intensidade.

- Ainda quer entrar na Casa dos Gritos? - perguntou ele, afagando os cabelos dela.

- Quero sim - respondeu ela, abrindo um meio sorriso.

James a pegou pela mão e prosseguiu o caminho, ignorando a neve como empecilho sobre a sola dos seus sapatos. Seu coração estava agitado, dando saltos a todo instante, só de pensar na vontade que sentia de beijar Marlene mais uma vez.

- Cuidado com o degrau - avisou James, abrindo a porta para que Marlene entrasse.

A morena tomou todo cuidado ao entrar e aguardou a chegada de James. Parecia muito melhor ficar segura ali, pois o vento estava começando a fazer seus tímpanos zunirem.

Quando James fechou a porta, o local foi dominado pela escuridão. Alguns feixes de luz entravam pelas frestas das janelas velhas, caindo aos pedaços. A Casa dos Gritos agora realmente parecia um cenário de um filme de terror, deduziu ela, olhando de um lado para o outro, insegura. Seu corpo se tranquilizou ao desviar o foco para o maroto que voltou a beijá-la rapidamente, não lhe dando a chance de revidar ou questionar.

Eles tateavam na semi-escuridão à procura de um lugar seguro para se acomodarem. Marlene não conseguia se desprender por nenhum segundo do corpo de James, que se pressionava contra o seu, cheio de desejo. As mãos da grifinória não sabia ao certo onde tocá-lo, pois era a primeira vez que se encontrava em uma situação como aquela. Ela queria apenas retribuir os toques certeiros de James que a envolviam, dando-lhe novas sensações, fazendo-a ofegar.

Por outro lado, James mostrou o poder da sua experiência. Não demorou a despir a jovem de seu casaco felpudo, jogando-o no chão, sem se importar se ela acharia ruim ou não. A outra blusa que a morena vestia foi o suficiente para ele notar que Marlene era dona de um corpo saborosamente curvilíneo. Desgrudando os lábios dos dela, a observou por alguns instantes, apreciando a profundidade de seu olhar que brilhava no breu. Ele sorriu e ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrir de volta.

Gentilmente, ele a puxou até o sofá surrado localizado no centro da casa. De maneira muito conveniente, ambos se sentaram de frente para o outro, quietos, com os rostos quentes pelo que acabaram de compartilhar.

- Se você não quiser mais, pode me dizer - disse James com a voz rouca, segurando a mão dela. - Acho que te abusei demais por hoje.

Marlene não tinha caído em si. Acabara de beijar James Potter, o cara que se tornou oficialmente o responsável pelo seu primeiro beijo. Ela ainda sentia o sangue ferver e a Casa dos Gritos, aquele ambiente medonho e apavorante, contribuía para agitá-la de maneira estranha.

- Eu só preciso fazer uma coisa.

Marlene esgueirou o corpo na direção de James, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ergueu suas mãos e as apoiou sobre o rosto dele com delicadeza. Sem pedir licença, selou seus lábios nos dele, absorvendo o hálito quente do garoto. O perfume que vinha dele a entorpeceu como morfina e, em menos de segundos, ela começou a colocar em prática o que ele tinha lhe ensinado.

James sorriu e a puxou pela nuca. Permaneceu parado, acompanhando a iniciativa de Marlene. De uma maneira impulsiva, ela firmou sua boca contra a dele e cobriu imediatamente aqueles lábios que qualquer garota desejava. Enquanto brincava com sua língua na dele, imaginou quantas meninas estariam se descabelando à procura do maroto para tirar uma casquinha. Aqueles lábios e aquele corpo eram justificáveis para levar qualquer uma a perder as estribeiras e implorar por um pouco mais daquele mel. Marlene não conseguia reprimir a respiração que ficou mais forte, indicando a satisfação de ser a felizarda da vez.

Marlene deixou toda a delicadeza de lado e permitiu que James abrisse caminho para ir mais fundo. Os pelos de seu corpo se eriçaram quando ele começou a explorar sua pele por debaixo da blusa. A sensação foi surreal para ela que arqueou o corpo, inconsciente, dando confiança para os dedos agéis do rapaz que desciam e subiam, aquecendo-a ainda mais. Ela se sentiu aprisionada ao toque dele em sua peça íntima, a que cobria seu busto, com aquelas mãos mágicas. A morena começava a ficar fora de si e ele sabia disso, pois não recuou em nenhum momento com o que estava fazendo.

James abocanhou os lábios de Marlene como resposta imprimindo mais força, fazendo-a reprimir um suspiro. Ela apoiou mais uma vez as mãos sobre o tórax dele, deslizando-as para baixo, apoiando-as em suas coxas. O garoto se contorceu quando sentiu os dedos dela comprimirem a região, gerando espasmos que atiçaram seu sistema nervoso. Ela não sabia o quanto ele estava fazendo o máximo para se controlar e aquele toque, que ela continuava sem receio, poderia gerar consequências nada agradáveis.

James cobriu os seios de Marlene por cima do sutiã tendo o aval da garota. Ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, urgente, massageando a região. A morena sentia dificuldade em respirar e se afastou relutante daquela boca que fez a sua ficar dormente. Ela procurou o olhar dele na escuridão. O toque ágil e excitante do rapaz a fez soltar um gemido baixo. A jovem mordeu o lábio logo em seguida e ele trilhou caminho até seu pescoço, beijando a curva próxima a orelha, dando uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo.

- Lene, eu não quero avançar o sinal. Não aqui. - James sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da jovem. Suas mãos ainda massageavam sorrateiramente os seios da grifinória.

- Jay...- ela respirou fundo, mas estava impossível conseguir ar naquele lugar claustrofóbico. Quando James pressionou ainda mais o toque, ela apertou a coxa dele como resposta, escutando aquela respiração forte e controlada na sua orelha, fazendo-a pensar em coisas altamente obscenas. - ...Eu não sei o que dizer.

James voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, afastando um pouco a blusa que ela vestia dos ombros, à procura de um pouco mais de pele. Por mais que gostasse de conquistas, Marlene estava longe de ser mais uma em sua lista. Ele tinha plena convicção que não era como Sirius, que buscava divertimentos sem sentido para passar o dia. O rapaz sempre foi o mais sensato com relação aos seus namoricos repentinos e dava pelo menos uma certa dignidade para as garotas com quem ficava.

Marlene procurava meios de se comportar, mas seu corpo havia derrubado sua mente. Ela o puxou para mais perto pelo casaco. A morena tentava controlar ao máximo os instintos da novidade que James lhe proporcionava, mas era difícil. Era difícil resistir a tudo o que acontecia com ele dentro da Casa dos Gritos. Pensar que poderia ir até o fim com ele, naquele lugar, rendeu um súbito pânico, devolvendo-lhe um pouco da sanidade que tinha ido embora. Isso fez James parar o que fazia.

- Ok...- ele sussurrou, ajeitando a blusa de Marlene. Ainda deixou que seus lábios tocassem qualquer parte exposta do corpo dela. - ...Você confia em mim?

Ele apenas percebeu que Marlene meneou a cabeça positivamente, aceitando qualquer ideia da parte dele. Lentamente, James deslizou suas mãos, apalpando-a até a região da cintura, chegando até o botão da sua calça. O corpo dela gelou e James aguardou para receber qualquer negativa da grifinória. Se ela não quisesse mais, de certo, pediria que ele parasse.

Mas ela não o fez.

James desabotoou a calça da morena e deslizou o zíper com cautela. Ele podia jurar que Marlene tinha virado uma estátua, pois ela não respirava e não se movia. A fim de tranquilizá-la, voltou a beijá-la com mais ternura e inclinou seu corpo sobre o dela, fazendo-a deitar no sofá.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele puxou um pouco sua calça e violou sua peça íntima. A garota reprimiu um gemido surpreso ao sentir o toque dele, os dedos acostumados com aquele tipo de tarefa, a penetrando, mantendo a gentileza. Ela se rendeu aos movimentos lentos e ele se preocupava em satisfazê-la da melhor maneira possível.

Ela ofegou quando ele aprofundou mais os dedos dentro dela. A única reação espontânea que ela teve foi abrir mais as pernas para dar passagem a mais uma novidade que acelerava as batidas do seu coração. Marlene cerrou os olhos e se entregou, não tendo forças para recusar James ou qualquer parte dele.

Ele a invadiu um pouco mais fundo ao perceber que ela gostava do seu toque e que não faria menção de pedir que ele parasse. O calor sufocava Marlene. Seu corpo se comprimia, cheio de um prazer inédito. Suas mãos tatearam à procura de algo para se segurar, mas só restava os ombros de James. A maneira como a morena se contorcia no sofá foi o bastante para que ele penetrasse mais fundo na sua inocência, tirando dela um gemido comedido.

Marlene se deixou levar por muitos outros gemidos como resposta para o que estava acontecendo com ela. Se alguém perguntasse, a jovem nunca teria certeza se aquelas sensações de prazer realmente aconteceram com ela. Poderia não ser intencional, mas James a provocava, levando à tona uma parte dela que queria ganhar vida. A pressão contra ela era muito forte e sua mente queria mais. A única maneira de fazer isso era ceder o seu corpo por completo a ele, para explorá-la o quanto quisesse. James mantinha o mesmo nível dos movimentos, apreciando as respostas dos hormônios dela. Queria estar ali, consciente, até que a explosão indicando o ápice daquela relação passional sobrecarregasse o sistema nervoso dela.

Mas estava difícil para James se controlar. Seu membro pulsava dentro da calça e ele não fazia ideia até que ponto se manteria comportado. Queria possui-la, mas sua consciência avisava que Marlene não merecia que sua primeira vez acontecesse daquele jeito. Tentando aliviar o desejo animal que o possuía aos poucos, apoio-se sobre ela e a beijou, oferecendo um pouco de oxigênio a morena. As línguas se encontraram sedentas de desejo enquanto ele continuava a brincar, com os dedos mais impulsivos.

Minutos depois, Marlene sentiu que iria gritar. James colocou mais força e rapidez contra ela, fazendo-a abraçá-lo. Ela o apertou, mordendo o lábio inferior do garoto, comprimindo mais um gemido. O maroto voltou a explorar seu pescoço revezando entre beijos e mordidas delicadas para não deixá-la marcada. A morena não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo queimava e começava a tremer. Seu coração batia na garganta dificultando ainda mais a busca de ar.

A tremedeira a possuiu por completo e ela sentiu seu corpo se afundar no sofá. A sensação que a dominou era incontrolável, mas ótima, melhor do que qualquer coisa que já provara na vida. Quando o prazer total a envolveu, ela arqueou o corpo permitindo que James concluísse sua tarefa com plena satisfação. Marlene poderia jurar que foi conectada na tomada, pois se contorceu em uma onda revigorante de prazer que lhe era desconhecida até aquele momento. Um gemido conclusivo esvaiu de seus lábios e foi calado quando James voltou a beijá-la carinhosamente.

Os peitos arfavam e Marlene abriu os olhos. James retirou seus dedos da intimidade dela e ajeitou as vestes da jovem. Atencioso, lhe deu um beijo mais rápido e afagou seus cabelos com a outra mão.

- Espero que não tenha te machucado - sussurrou James ainda próximo dela, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Não, não me machucou - respondeu Marlene, sentindo a garganta seca. Ignorou totalmente o fato de sentir, enquanto James voltava a se sentar, seu membro ereto dentro da calça.

- Fico aliviado! - James alisou a nuca dando um sorriso enviesado.

Marlene se sentou no sofá e não acreditou no que via. James estava embaraçado com o que tinha acontecido e mal a olhava. Aquilo a fez se sentir mal, pois toda a ilusão de que ele era um bom garoto sumiu da sua mente, se tornando uma vaga lembrança. Enquanto ajeitava os cabelos, ela encarou a realidade que se encontrava. Foi James Potter que a tocou de maneira mais íntima e ela permitiu que acontecesse. Que tipo de garota se tornara?

- Tome seu casaco. - James entregou o casaco felpudo e soltou uma risada divertida. - Só agora notei que isso é rosa. Por que não me surpreendo?

Ela deu um sorriso envergonhado e vestiu o casaco. Voltou a ficar mais tranquila ao vê-lo sorrir e encará-la da mesma maneira que fazia todos os dias. A sensação de segurança voltou à sua mente, fazendo-a respirar direito, mesmo sabendo que a relação deles poderia não ser mais a mesma depois de compartilharem um amasso na Casa dos Gritos.

- Porque eu sou uma garota autista que ama rosa. - Marlene respondeu, alinhando as vestes. Fitou James por alguns segundos, suspirando ao observar aquele rosto bonito e perguntou: - Você está com vergonha de mim, não está?

James virou o rosto e pegou a mão dela a fim de tranquilizá-la. Ele encarou aqueles olhos felinos e viu a preocupação estampada neles.

- Não! - respondeu ele com sinceridade. - Eu te respeito, Marlene, e jamais faria você conhecer o caminho do paraíso na Casa dos Gritos.

- Mas se isso o que você me deu não é o paraíso, então o que é pelo amor de Merlin?

Foi mais forte do que ele e o riso ecoou pelo espaço. Quando se dera conta, James a estava beijando mais uma vez e ela correspondeu. Eles estavam mais seguros e confortáveis um com o outro. Nada sairia da Casa dos Gritos, pensava ambos.

- Bem...Existem fragmentos do paraíso - disse James apertando sua bochecha gentilmente.

- Você ainda está candidatado, certo?

James tocou seu rosto rapidamente, rindo.

- Acho que Sirius vai querer explorar esse caminho. Não posso ser tão abusivo. - James colocou-se de pé e desentortou os óculos.

Marlene piscou algumas vezes saindo do imaginário que sua mente criara. Tinha acabado de deixar James Potter penetrar um caminho jamais explorado antes com a facilidade que uma criança aceita um doce. O pior de tudo era a tranquilidade que a jovem observou na expressão dele, ao olhá-la e ajudá-la a se levantar. O que Lily pensaria dela quando contasse? Aquilo tudo estava muito errado e ela sentiu um pequeno enjoo tomar conta do seu estômago.

- O que foi? - perguntou James com o cenho enrugado.

- Estou com fome, Jay - mentiu Marlene apoiando a mão sobre a sua barriga. Pensar sobre Sirius e Lily não era o ideal. - Vamos comer, sim? Aproveitamos o caminho para comprar os malditos presentes.

- Eu tinha esquecido disso - disse James dando um suspiro. Estava sendo difícil olhar para Marlene, ainda mais depois de saber que ela era um garota irresistível. - Onde quer ir comer?

- Três Vassouras, claro. - Marlene bateu palminhas fazendo-o rir. - Mas, antes, preciso desabafar.

James cruzou os braços, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Estava demorando para ela reagir daquela maneira.

- Desabafe. - James consentiu puxando-a pela mão para fora da Casa dos Gritos. O vento forte bateu certeiro no rosto dos dois e a neve caía furiosamente.

- Você não vai contar nada ao Black, vai?

Ele só estava contando os segundos para aquela pergunta vir à tona.

- Não, não vou. Eu prometo! - assegurou James lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. - Há certas coisas que não merecem ser compartilhadas. Enquanto você não se decidir que quer o corpo dele, serei extremamente possessivo contigo.

Marlene sorriu com a ideia de ser protegida por James.

- Agora vamos! Não quero que você morra de fome.

Marlene passou o braço pelo de James e deixou seu corpo muito próximo do dele. Aquela parte do vilarejo ainda estava vazia, tudo por causa da neve grossa que caia sobre suas cabeças. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido entre os dois que voltaram a compartilhar risadas e segredos em nome da amizade. A única coisa que eles esperavam, intimamente, é que aquela relação não confundisse a ordem dos pensamentos do que realmente sentiam ou estariam completamente enrascados.

* * *

><p><strong>NA²:** Amoresssss! Demorei demais para postar, eu sei, mas voltei à estudar e meu TCC precisa sair no dia 18 de maio. Então, não enlouqueça, pois não abandonarei vocês, a não ser se o motivo for algo muito mais forte que eu. Agradeço a todas as reviews, vcs são umas lindas. Estou realmente sem tempo de responder uma a uma, estou recheada de sono, mas prometo que na próxima vez que postar eu respondo, combinado?

Ótima semana pra vcs! =]


	9. Gelo e Fogo

**Capítulo 9 - Gelo e fogo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA¹: **Meus amores, agora é oficial: estou de volta. E nada mais certo que dar de presente (ou não) um capítulo mais quente que o anterior. Quem não gosta de** N/C17**, peço encarecidamente, que não continue a leitura (não que isso seja obrigatório, mas há leitores que não curtem muito). Mas, para aqueles que não vê problemas ou para os mais curiosos, boa leitura. E não me matem pelo shipper fanon da vez: Sirius e Lily.

* * *

><p>- Duas doses de firewhiskey, por favor - pediu Sirius, esticando uma identidade falsa bruxa, discretamente para que Lily não visse.<p>

Lily ocupou um dos bancos de frente para a bancada imunda do Cabeça de Javali. Para aquele horário, o lugar estava bastante agitado e a ruiva não deixou de pensar quantos funcionários de Hogwarts estariam ali, bebendo algumas doses, antes de voltar para o castelo e dar ordens aos alunos com o bafo dominado pelo álcool.

O professor Slugh foi o primeiro a pipocar na sua mente, por causa das lembranças que tinha dos fiascos que ele cometia em suas festas particulares. Ele sempre excedia a quantidade de bebida e desfilava entre os alunos dizendo coisas sem sentido, tornando-se uma piada. Controlar o riso sempre que presenciava a atitude do professor, naquele estado, era complicado demais. Slugh, em uma festa, era sinônimo de diversão garantida, pois não era muito comum qualquer docente perder as estribeiras como acontecia com ele.

- E quem disse que quero tomar isso? - indagou Lily, voltando à realidade e apoiando os cotovelos sobre o balcão.

- Você não espera que aqui tenha cerveja amanteigada, né? - Sirius respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela. Cuidadosamente, largou as sacolas de compras próximas aos seus pés. - Deixa de ser menininha, Evans.

- Uau! Para você me chamar de Evans, quer dizer que o assunto ficou sério.

Sirius riu baixo enquanto via o _barman_ lançar um feitiço sobre o balcão. O gesto fez surgir as duas doses da bebida que foram pedidas. Sem demora, ele empurrou um dos copos encardidos para Lily e se divertiu bastante com a expressão enojada dela.

- Lilica, você me disse que não era covarde - lembrou Sirius segurando o copo na altura de seus lábios. - Agora beba isso ou vou te zoar para o resto da vida.

- Mas esse copo está nojento. - Lily fez uma careta ao erguer seu copo para observá-lo melhor. Estreitou os olhos, como se procurasse alguma coisa nadando na bebida.

- Olhe ao seu redor. - Sirius esticou a mão livre, como se estivesse fazendo uma apresentação. - Não há pessoas bonitas aqui e muito menos limpas. Os únicos bruxos que ainda se preocupam com a aparência aqui somos nós dois.

Lily engoliu em seco e parou de tentar desvendar e imaginar o que deveria ter dentro da sua bebida. Ergueu os olhos na direção de Sirius e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo encarando-a com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Vamos brindar ao quê? - perguntou ele com o cenho enrugado. - A minha gostosura? O fato de eu ser lindo?

- O fato de você ser insuportável e dono de um ego que mal cabe no recinto? - reiterou Lily, observando-o. Agora podia ver de onde James havia herdado a chatice de ser metido. Conviver com Sirius deveria ter contaminado o cérebro dele, ela supôs.

- Lilica, eu acho tão bonito quando você não consegue me deixar embaraçado. - Sirius sorriu debochado.

- E, alguma vez, alguém conseguiu essa proeza? - perguntou ela, interessada.

Sirius levou o dedo indicador até o canto da boca, falsamente pensativo e disse:

- Nah! - exclamou ele meneando a cabeça negativamente. - Meu trabalho é deixar as pessoas embaraçadas. Posso tentar isso com você, se quiser.

- Você não vai conseguir - afirmou Lily desviando o olhar de Sirius e voltando a fitar a sua bebida.

- Não? - Sirius arrastou o banco para mais perto de Lily, tomando todo o cuidado para não derramar o firewhiskey do copo. - Vamos ver então que efeito posso te causar ao fazer isso.

Sirius afastou os cabelos dos ombros de Lily e deslizou as pontas dos dedos nas costas da ruiva muito devagar, sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto. Sorrindo vitorioso, notou o corpo dela arquear ao toque dele.

- Tire suas mãos de mim ou vou tacar esse troço no seu olho - ameaçou Lily tentando ganhar distância de Sirius, mas ele fez questão de segurar o banco que ela sentava com a mão que outrora estava nas costas dela. - Dá para sair de perto de mim?

O grifinório atendeu ao pedido da ruiva, sem dizer nada. Ainda quieto, bateu seu copo de encontro ao dela, sorrindo por detrás do vidro.

- Um brinde a nossa magnífica amizade. - Sirius entornou o líquido, cerrando os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a bebida queimar seus pulmões. - Dá hora a vida!

Lily ficou parada olhando as reações dele à bebida, sem se mexer. Deu um sobressalto quando ele tocou seu copo, tilintando o vidro com os dedos, indicando que ela precisava entornar o firewhiskey.

- Sua vez, Lilica.

A ruiva imitou o que Sirius fizera e sentiu sua garganta arder furiosamente quando engoliu o firewhiskey. Ele a observava curioso, gostando de ver Lily fugir da sua posição de garota bem comportada da escola.

- Mas duas doses, por favor. - Sirius pediu, voltando-se para Lily. - Qual é a probabilidade de eu te embebedar hoje, Lilica?

- Nenhuma! - respondeu a garota, limpando os cantos da boca com as costas da mão. Nunca tinha tomado uma gota de firewhiskey, nem mesmo ilegalmente, e ela tinha plena consciência dos efeitos que a bebida causava. A ruiva estava ciente que não poderia exceder as doses de álcool, pois não caberia perder a razão tendo Sirius como companhia.

- Nenhuma? - arriscou Sirius, mais uma vez, tocando o rosto da jovem sem receio. - Tem certeza?

- Sirius, eu não vou ficar bêbada para você ficar falando mal de mim para a escola inteira - respondeu Lily sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes com o toque dele. Apressou-se a dar um tapa na mão do garoto por ter perfurado sua zona de proteção.

- Eu não vou falar mal de você para a escola inteira. Posso contar detalhes sórdidos ao James. Nada mais que isso. - Sirius afirmou dando de ombros.

- Ok! - Lily respirou fundo e deixou um sorriso sapeca moldar seus lábios.

- Ok, o quê? - questionou Sirius com a testa enrugada. Não gostou nem um pouco da expressão facial dela.

- Se encher a cara é uma opção para que James Potter pare de me perseguir, pode me dar todos os drinques desse bar. Farei questão de virar a elfa bêbada estreante em Hogwarts. Assim, o seu amigo trasgo, se desencanta de mim e perceberá que não sou um antro de perfeição.

Sirius percebeu certa sinceridade na afirmação de Lily sobre James. Qualquer garota como ela não daria o braço a torcer para ficar com seu amigo e nem correria o risco de dormir alinhada a ele, entre os lençóis. O que ele temia era o fato dela querer realmente beber, algo que ele apenas havia soltado no ar, por saber perfeitamente os efeitos que o firewhiskey causava nas pessoas. Aquela bebida sempre foi uma das suas armas para conquistar garotas e não queria que Lily agisse feito uma louca sendo que nem cogitava ficar com ela.

- Você acabou de me dizer que não vai ficar bêbada, Lilica - relembrou Sirius, desviando a atenção dela para as duas doses de firewhiskey que tinham surgido no balcão.

- E não vou ficar - garantiu ela puxando um dos copos para si, sem ao menos esperar Sirius lhe oferecer. Rapidamente, entornou o líquido e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu e esquentou ainda mais com a segunda dose. - Sua vez, _Sis_.

Sirius riu ao vê-la bater o copo sobre o balcão. Sem demora, ele entornou sua dose e a imitou, limpando os lábios com as costas da mão. Podia sentir a bebida começar a agir em sua corrente sanguínea, agitando-o por dentro. Contudo, sua preocupação ainda era Lily, pois o grifinório tinha certeza que ela ficava bêbada com grande facilidade. Suspirando, lamentou mentalmente ao ver que teria que terminar aquela festa banhada a álcool mais cedo do que imaginava.

- Mais duas? - perguntou Lily juntando as mãos e fitando Sirius. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seus olhos verdes possuíam uma coloração mais intensa. - Pela sua carinha bonitinha, nem precisa responder.

O moreno ficou perdido quando a viu chamar o bruxo atarracado que mirou a varinha até eles, dando-lhes mais doses da bebida.

- Vou beber as duas, yayyyyyy!

Lily lembrou muito Alice naquele momento, pensou Sirius. Tentou impedi-la de tomar as duas doses ao mesmo tempo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. A ruiva só faltou cair para trás quando seu corpo respondeu ao efeito do firewhiskey, que atingiu seu sistema nervoso com um baque. Os bons reflexos do maroto, aderidos por longos treinos de Quadribol, evitou que a jovem sofresse uma queda ao apoiar uma de suas mãos nas costas da ruiva. Por breves segundos, a grifinória sentiu a bebida entorpecer sua consciência.

- Mais duas? - perguntou ela, voltando a si e dando um meio sorriso para Sirius.

- Lilica, chega! - exclamou Sirius fazendo menção em se levantar. Seus músculos ficaram tensos ao ser interrompido pelas mãos de Lily sobre suas pernas.

- Não se mova, gatinho. - Lily ergueu o dedo indicador e tocou os lábios quentes de Sirius muito rapidamente.

Sirius arregalou os olhos com a atitude dela. Estava abismado demais com a mudança rápida de comportamento de Lily e a atitude dela só o fez perceber que a imunidade da garota com relação a bebidas alcoólicas era abaixo de zero. Enquanto a fitava, o maroto permaneceu duro no banco, sem reação, sentindo as mãos dela pesarem sobre suas coxas. O grifinório piscou os olhos duas vezes, procurando lógica naquele momento. Quando ela se afastou, os poucos segundos que o levou para se recuperar, foram suficientes para a ruiva pedir mais doses de firewhiskey ao _barman_.

- Sua egoísta, essas são minhas. - Sirius pegou um dos copos, revirando os olhos. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo, mas chegou a conclusão que deveria beber no lugar de Lily, antes que aquele passeio à Hogesmeade virasse uma tragédia.

- Não, SIS! - disse Lily com a voz esganiçada.

Ela tampou a boca ao ouvir o som da própria voz e riu logo em seguida. Lily não mudou a posição de susto e observou um Sirius feliz da vida entornando as duas doses de firewhiskey de uma vez só. Ela mal imaginava que ele estava tentando evitar uma catástrofe. Ao sentir a bebida dentro de seu corpo mais uma vez, o rapaz cerrou os olhos por alguns instantes. Ao abri-los e fitar o rosto interessado da ruiva, percebeu que não podia ficar ali com ela. Afinal, era Lily Evans que estava ao seu lado, não qualquer garota que só tinha o interesse em dormir com ele. O problema é que o firewhiskey começava a falar mais alto, fazendo-o agir fora de seu verdadeiro padrão, por mais que quisesse evitar que a ruiva se transformasse em um hipogrifo cambaleante.

- Façamos o seguinte: coloque oito doses aqui, por favor - pediu Sirius a fim de poupar a vida do bruxo que já resmungava por ser atormentado a todo momento.

- Seis são minhas e duas são suas. - Lily puxou os seis copos que surgiram no balcão e os abraçou como se fossem ursinhos de pelúcia.

- Já pedi para você deixar de ser egoísta, Lilica. - Sirius virou uma dose e estalou a língua no céu da boca. Nem esperou ela responder e já tinha entornado mais duas sem ao menos respirar. - Sua vez, ruivinha.

Lily sorriu e pegou dois copos para ela. Bebeu lentamente, como se estivesse bebendo suco. Sirius ficou quieto, vendo aqueles lábios rosados tocar o vidro com gentileza. Nunca tinha reparado neles e sentiu uma comichão inquietá-lo ao estudar a maneira como a ruiva se afogava na bebida. Não seria possível que estava achando Lily Evans a garota mais sensual do recinto.

Sirius continuou a observá-la, tomando mais uma dose, bastante inquieto. O firewhiskey confundia sua mente e ele percebeu que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela segurava os copos com uma delicadeza que beirava o desastre enquanto ria sozinha como se fosse criança. Abobalhado, sorriu ao vê-la puxar assunto com alguns bruxos que estavam perto deles, de maneira espontânea, um lado que não sabia que existia em Lily Evans. O rapaz lembrou que ela sempre foi muito durona, recatada e sensata. Nada do que via no Cabeça de Javali coincidia com a personalidade que havia montado sobre a ruiva na cabeça.

O maroto se moveu desconfortável no banco ao vê-la jogar os cabelos ruivos para fora dos ombros, descompromissada. O perfume dela o atingiu em cheio, trazendo-o para a realidade. O aroma adocicado de mulher delicada o fez ocupar as mãos com os copos vazios sobre o balcão. Sirius tentava controlar o processo mental em seu cérebro, que indicava sua atração repentina por Lily e a ânsia estranha de querer beijá-la ali mesmo. Uma luta interior começou a ser travada, fazendo-o lembrar do problema particular do firewhiskey: encorajar quem o bebe a fazer coisas que jamais faria se estivesse sóbrio.

- Não vai beber mais? - perguntou Lily extremamente avoada. Nem percebeu a maneira como Sirius a observava, com os olhos cinzas intensos e desejosos, focados em suas pernas protegidas pela grossa meia calça preta. - Alowww, Sirius Black de volta a terra.

Lily estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos do garoto, ganhando a atenção dele de volta. Ao focar o rosto dela, se deparou com uma expressão feliz, que beirava a insanidade. Seu rosto estava afogueado e ela não parava de rir por um segundo. Logo ele foi atraído pelo barulho dos dois copos que ela estendia em sua direção, completamente desengonçada.

Ela vibrou quando ele tomou as duas doses restantes de uma só vez. Sirius mal conseguia olhar para ela, pois estava sendo pego de surpresa por sentimentos que nunca fizeram parte do seu ser com relação a garota que mantinha os olhos verdes ardentes nos seus olhos acinzentados como gelo. O maroto não sabia distinguir se era efeito da bebida, mas queria sair dali, o mais rápido possível, levando Lily junto com ele para qualquer lugar que não fossem incomodados.

Sirius estava tão fora de si que pensou ceticamente que Lily tentava provocá-lo. Ela arrumou a postura no banco e brincava com os copos vazios, deslizando o dedo indicador pela borda de cada um deles, balbuciando coisas sem sentido. Ela afastou os cabelos ruivos dos ombros, mais uma vez, e ele percebeu que a ruiva tinha fogo suficiente para derretê-lo. Ela, naquele estado, cederia a qualquer garoto que a jogasse contra a parede sem nenhuma dificuldade. Fechando os olhos por breves segundos, praguejou baixo por pensar besteira sobre Lily Evans, denunciando que seu corpo estava no limite do álcool. De fato, a mente dele não tinha mais sensatez.

Abandonando os copos, Lily virou-se, ficando frente a frente com ele. Seus olhos se encontraram com os do maroto. Como se fosse muito comum da parte deles, ambos não piscaram para não quebrar o contato visual. A ruiva o olhava como se ele estivesse em uma vitrine, apreciando-o. Sua mente confessava que o grifinório era realmente atraente, dono de uma beleza provocativa que fazia qualquer garota perder a cabeça. As vestes pretas dele só pioravam seus instintos que estavam aguçados e curiosos para saber o que Sirius Black oferecia sem sua armadura, sem aquela necessidade de aparentar ser um garoto possuidor de um lado obscuro e torturado.

Ao estudar aqueles olhos cinzentos, que escureciam conforme o contato visual se mantinha, Lily se convenceu que ele não era tão ruim quanto imaginou. Ele só oferecia a sensação de falso perigo e, intimamente, ela se viu pensando como seria traçar o caminho da perdição tendo o maroto a sua frente como companhia.

O mundo parecia ter parado ao redor deles. Lily não recuou quando Sirius apoiou uma mão sobre a sua perna, a fim de testar a quantidade de firewhiskey que estava em seu organismo. Ele apertou o toque contra a meia calça, sentindo a pele dela emanar muito calor. Atrevido, o maroto apalpou a região, subindo em direção a saia da ruiva, para saber se ela faria um escândalo, o socaria e o chamaria de tarado.

Mas a jovem nada fez. Permaneceu quieta, respirando devagar, procurando sua linha de raciocínio, encarando a mão do maroto sobre sua perna. Agindo por espontânea vontade, a ruiva apoiou sua mão sobre a dele e apertou o toque. Ela cerrou os olhos, como se procurasse a sua razão, mas não a encontrou. Ao voltar a olhá-lo e perceber que estava gostando do toque dele, Lily se convenceu que o desejava e, o mais intrigante, é que Sirius parecia sentir o mesmo.

- Duas garrafas de firewhiskey para a viagem - pronunciou Sirius, de repente, ainda com os olhos presos nos de Lily. - Vamos te deixar em paz, velhinho.

Sirius tirou com certa relutância a mão que estava sobre a perna de Lily, pois o toque dela o entorpeceu. Ela se recompôs, mas não conseguia evitar a categoria de pensamentos impróprios com relação ao maroto que brotavam em sua mente. A ruiva não fazia ideia do que viria a seguir e não conseguia disfarçar a estranha ansiedade que a dominava. Ela desviou a atenção do rapaz, pregando os olhos nas dezenas de garrafas que estavam na prateleira do bar, tentando ignorá-lo. Mesmo assim, a jovem conseguia sentir aqueles olhos sobre ela, despindo-a.

O rosto dela estava coberto pelas madeixas vermelhas, mas Sirius pode ver claramente Lily morder os próprios lábios. Lábios que ele sabia que estavam impregnados com o sabor da sua bebida favorita. Isso só piorou a sua angústia em querer beijá-la e pressioná-la para saber o quanto ela resistiria as suas investidas.

- Obrigado! - Sirius largou alguns galeões no balcão e pegou as garrafas. Com todo cuidado, as enfiou nas sacolas junto com as compras do inimigo secreto. Para seu próprio espanto, colocou-se de pé sem cambalear e, por alguns segundos, procurou alguma desculpa que o fizesse se livrar de Lily. - Vamos, Lilica! Hora de bêbado tomar um banho gelado e beber café.

- Mas eu não estou bêbada - negou ela, virando-se para se levantar. Ao fazer isso, tropeçou, mas acabou sendo enlaçada pelos braços desajeitados de Sirius, que a segurou, evitando mais uma possível queda.

- Cuidado, Lilica!

Os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e tudo pareceu girar em câmera lenta. O tórax de Sirius arfava contra o de Lily, fazendo-a ficar mais perto dele. Queria praguejar o firewhiskey, mas não tinha mais forças para fazer isso. Ao se deixar ser tocada por ele, duas vezes no mesmo dia, era sinal que não estava mais respondendo por si mesma.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu ela, se afastando dele com certa dificuldade. - Aonde vamos agora?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas segurou a mão dela, a fim de mantê-la próxima, para não acontecer nenhum acidente que lhe custasse duas pernas quebradas no final do dia.

Ao saírem do Cabeça de Javali, ela se encolheu para mais perto dele e ele a abraçou pelo ombro. O vento era cortante e nevava mais intensamente. Era difícil ver algum aluno de Hogwarts perambulando naquela nevasca, pois todo o céu estava dominado por uma forte neblina, entregando o final da tarde a uma noite antecipada.

Sem olhar para os lados, Sirius caminhou ao lado de uma Lily capengante de volta para o castelo. Nem chegou a consultar o relógio, mas tinha plena noção que a visita à Hogsmeade estava perto do fim. A saída do vilarejo estava apinhada de alunos que voltavam antes da hora para a escola para fugirem do frio. O grifinório conseguiu cortar caminho, com certa dificuldade, pois a ruiva não parava de se atolar na neve.

- Lilica, eu acho incrível como você dificulta meu trabalho.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada. Minhas botas não colaboram muito comigo.

- Na próxima, use galochas. De preferência, aquelas que têm ganchos na sola, pois evitarão que você se afunde a todo momento.

Ao estarem seguros no castelo, Lily conseguiu respirar melhor. Não havia outro lugar mais hospitaleiro que Hogwarts, ela sabia. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçar a escola e todos que passavam, mas acabou caindo nos braços de Sirius novamente, deixando uma risada rouca esvair de seus lábios.

- Qual é o próximo plano, SIS?

Ele recuou a cabeça para o lado ao ouvir o estridente SIS sair da boca de Lily e fazer cócegas em seus tímpanos.

- Você precisa se recompor, Lilica. - Sirius se afastou dela, pois seu perfume era impregnante e adormecia todos os seus sentidos. - Mas antes de te deixar ir, preciso saber se ainda tem condições de responder uma pergunta.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente, com um sorriso de lado.

- Certo! - ele ajeitou as pesadas sacolas nas mãos e pigarreou, encarando-a. - Você quer ir para o dormitório, ser tratada como a monitora-chefe bêbada e ser assunto para o resto do ano...

Ela olhou para o teto, distraída, fazendo Sirius soltar um riso abafado.

- Ou você quer se esconder até curar essa bebedeira, ficando apenas de ressaca no dia seguinte?

O cérebro dela começou a martelar, mas muito lentamente. Seus olhos se voltaram para as duas garrafinhas de firewhiskey dentro de uma das sacolas que Sirius segurava e sentiu sua boca salivar, desejosa para ter mais um pouco daquele líquido que a estava deixando fora de si.

- Se eu for para o dormitório, você vai beber sozinho, certo? - perguntou Lily com a voz engrolada.

- Obviamente que sim, Lilica - respondeu Sirius tentando colocar firmeza na voz.

Ela enrugou a testa como se estivesse em plenas condições de pensar sobre a sua reputação, sobre estar bêbada ou sobre a possibilidade de passar o resto do dia na companhia de Sirius. As garrafas de firewhiskey brilhavam, como se pedissem para que ela não as abandonassem nas garras do rapaz. Além das garrafas, Lily não sentia a mínima vontade de ficar sozinha, pois a presença de Sirius estava muito agradável.

- E então?

Lily encontrou os olhos de Sirius e sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso que foi o suficiente para que ele começasse a desejar intimamente que ela não fosse embora.

- Onde tem lugar para beber escondido, SIS?

Sirius sorriu marotamente e não se sentiu culpado por aquilo. Enlaçou sua mão mais uma vez a de Lily e começou a traçar um longo caminho para o único lugar que o escondia perfeitamente em momentos como aquele: a Sala Precisa.

- Por que estamos olhando para a parede, SIS? - perguntou Lily, minutos depois, ofegando. Nunca tinha andado tão rápido na sua vida.

- Você logo vai saber - garantiu ele, dando um sorriso de canto. Ignorou o olhar estranho de Lily na sua direção, quando começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com os olhos fechados, muito compenetrado.

Segundos depois, uma grande porta se materializou. Sirius foi até ela com Lily nos calcanhares e tocou a maçaneta. Fez uma pausa reflexiva, tentando procurar o lado racional que não existia mais dentro dele. Ele não estava acompanhado de qualquer garota. Era Lily Evans, a garota do seu melhor amigo. Ele ainda tinha chance de deixá-la no dormitório e largá-la aos cuidados das amigas. Mas o firewhiskey palpitava em seu organismo, como um veneno que o fazia agir de maneira controversa.

Decidido, ele girou a maçaneta e a porta cedeu. Sirius deixou que a ruiva entrasse primeiro e ponderou por mais alguns segundos se o que estava fazendo era justo. James o mataria só pelo fato de tê-la feito beber e o espancaria ao saber que a tinha guiado ao seu esconderijo. Ao entrar no local, ele viu Lily parada no meio do quarto, aguardando a chegada dele, olhando para os lados, estupefata. A ruiva ficou tão extasiada com a magia da Sala Precisa, algo que não a surpreenderia se estivesse sóbria, a ponto de rir sozinha, se jogando na cama como se fosse um pula-pula.

Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si e fitou Lily estirada na cama. Queria que ela não tivesse feito aquilo. Ele começou a desejar que ela percebesse que estava na Sala Precisa com ele e que saísse correndo, lhe dando um pontapé certeiro na traseira. Mas ela estava ali, desinibida, com o rosto coberto por seus cabelos cor de fogo, incitando-o a não obedecer ao que ainda restava de seu bom senso.

Cuidadoso, Sirius largou as sacolas sobre uma pequena poltrona, pegou as duas garrafas de firewhiskey e caminhou até a cama. Ao se sentar, ganhou a atenção de Lily, fazendo-a erguer o corpo, ficando da mesma maneira que ele.

- Vai querer mais? - perguntou ele por encargo de consciência.

- Que pergunta idiota, SIS - ela gritou, pegando uma garrafa para si, abrindo-a e dando uma golada generosa.

Ele ficou quieto, observando-a beber. Sem muitas opções, fez o mesmo, sentindo o veneno borbulhar em suas veias mais rápido do que quando estava no Cabeça de Javali. Sua mente terminou de se fechar para o Sirius que outrora queria que Lily recuasse de seu pedido. Ele podia perceber, em cada batida do seu coração, que a bebida o pegou de jeito e dificilmente fugiria de qualquer coisa que acontecesse dentro daquele quarto.

- Pare de me chamar de Sis, Lilica. Ficarei extremamente agradecido - pediu ele, revirando os olhos, como sempre fazia. Isso a fez rir, empolgada.

- Mas te chamar assim é tão bonitinho - respondeu Lily com sinceridade, tomando mais um gole da bebida sob o olhar inquisidor de Sirius.

- Eu não acho - discordou ele, bebendo mais uma vez. - Sirius é melhor. Até prefiro o Black.

Lily riu baixo, apoiando a garrafa em um dos joelhos. Sentiu sua cabeça girar e a visão escurecer, mas logo voltou ao normal a ponto de lhe conceder mais um pouco de firewhiskey.

- Vai ser _Sis_ até quando eu achar que não é mais conveniente.

Sirius revirou os olhos mais uma vez, desistente. De fato, levaria aquele apelidinho mequetrefe até sua carreira em Hogwarts terminar.

- Só você pode me chamar de _Sis_, então, Lilica. - Sirius apoiou a mão na perna da jovem, sem receio, sentindo novamente o calor que emanava do corpo dela, mesmo sob a meia a calça.

- Assim eu vejo muita vantagem - afirmou Lily, sorrindo na direção dele.

Sirius sentiu seus músculos retraírem com aquele sorriso. Lily sempre foi a garota centrada de Hogwarts, que nunca dava bola para qualquer garoto. Sua prioridade sempre foram os livros e suas amigas. Na sua opinião, essas duas coisas a definiam como pessoa, pois o maroto não tinha conhecimento algum das suas outras preferências e era impossível deduzir seus gostos fora da escola. Mas, estar ali com ela, olhando-a de perto, só o fez ter certeza de uma coisa: ela era linda. Tinha um rosto meigo, com poucas sardas. Aqueles malditos olhos verdes era o segredo certeiro da jovem, que o observava como nunca havia feito antes, de forma que os pelos da sua nuca se eriçaram.

- Quer ouvir música? Confesso que sou um ótimo dançarino.

Lily ergueu a garrafa e riu. Conseguia imaginar claramente Sirius dançando para ela, com aquele corpo escultural, aquela boca saliente...

- Hum... Não sei - ela fechou os olhos tentando afastar os pensamentos pervertidos que voltaram a dominar sua mente. - Acho que entrei em um momento de negação.

- Negação? - Sirius perguntou, confuso.

- É, estou percebendo que estou de saco cheio dessa vida e que o único momento que me fez sair dos limites foi esse. É chato tentar ser a certa o tempo inteiro. - Lily deu dois tapinhas no colchão dando mais um gole no firewhiskey. Dessa vez, o líquido desceu demoradamente, fazendo-a sentir um pouco de falta de ar.

- Você nunca saiu dos limites, Lilica? - perguntou Sirius retirando a mão que estava sobre a perna dela. - Perder sua pureza com o Amos não é considerada uma forma de burlar algumas regras?

Lily suspirou e bebeu mais uma vez. Sirius fez o mesmo tentando entender onde ela queria chegar com aquele discurso.

- Se envolver com Amos foi a menor excitação da minha experiência em Hogwarts.

- Então...?

- Sirius, estamos compartilhando esse momento esquisito, que nem Merlin consegue explicar. Acho que fomos atraídos um pelo outro por ter muitos problemas pessoais. Não se faça de tonto! - Lily demorou a pronunciar as palavras. Ela não tinha mais uma linha de raciocínio para se focar. - Veja bem, da grande maioria dos setimanistas, nós dois somos os ferrados na vida!

Lily colocou a garrafa de firewhiskey no chão, sentindo-se incapaz de tomar mais um gole da bebida. Seu corpo estava turbinado de energia, embora seu cérebro não reagisse mais da forma que queria. Com um pouco de falta de coordenação, ela virou o corpo na direção de Sirius, na posição de Lótus, para vê-lo melhor.

- Você não é ferrada na vida, Lilica - afirmou Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Deixa de ser idiota!

- Estou falando sério, Sirius Black. - Lily enrugou a testa e estalou os dedos.

- Ok! - Sirius abandonou sua garrafa ao lado da de Lily e colocou-se de frente para a jovem, apoiando uma perna na cama. - Que tipo de problemas nós temos, Lily?

- Você sabe... - ela parou por alguns segundos, sentindo um agito estranho no peito. - Meu problema maior é ser _sangue-ruim_ e isso me irrita e muito. Ainda mais com esse papinho de bruxo das trevas, comensais e blá, blá, blá.

Sirius riu ao vê-la ficar com as bochechas vermelhas devido ao seu momento de indignação. Notou que ambos começavam a compartilhar a parte mais triste de uma longa bebedeira: sentir pena de si mesmo.

- Você quer dizer que somos os problemáticos da história toda. Entendi! - Sirius suspirou, sentindo o cansaço dominar seus ombros. Não era muito bom em falar de seus problemas e, mesmo atuando como um bêbado consciente, Lily não levaria nada do que ele falaria a sério. - Tenho que concordar. Ninguém é expulso de casa com a mesma facilidade que eu. Minha mãe é uma santa. A melhor figura materna que alguém poderia ter.

- Você não sente falta de casa? - perguntou Lily tocando suavemente a mão de Sirius.

- Não, nem um pouco. - Sirius abaixou o olhar por alguns segundos, fitando a mão de Lily sobre a sua. Pensou em recuar, mas a sensação boa que vinha do toque dela o fez ignorar a investida da ruiva. - É bom morar com os Potter.

Lily o viu dar um riso amargurado e sentiu seu coração apertar. Confusa, apertou o toque sobre a mão de Sirius.

- Sua mãe é uma vaca, fim!

Ele gargalhou ao ouvir o linguajar da garota.

- O que o álcool não faz, certo, Lilica? - ele manteve o sorriso nos lábios e inclinou o pescoço para o lado, apreciando o riso dela.

- Desculpe, mas é a mais pura verdade. - Lily ria, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre.

- Já que minha mãe é uma vaca, tenho que afirmar que o mundo bruxo é um grande filho da puta em não abraçar a causa dos _sangues-ruins_.

Ela acompanhou a risada dele até que ela morresse em seu torpor e logo voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Um silêncio constrangedor, testemunhado pela troca de olhares que ofereciam um ao outro.

- Por isso que eu digo, Lilica: - ele retirou a mão que Lily cobria com a sua e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do ombro dela. - Nós temos algumas coisas em comum e acharia sensacional explorarmos isso.

Eles se encararam, embalados pelo ruído pesado de suas respirações. Sirius abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua linha de pensamento foi cortada ao sentir um toque intenso contra seus lábios. Era uma fome, uma sede, a força de Lily Evans possuída pela bebida. A jovem inclinou o corpo muito rapidamente para beijar o maroto em cheio, sem erro, sem tempo para voltar atrás. O grifinório apoiou as duas mãos para trás a fim de se equilibrar, mas a ruiva se prontificou a mantê-lo perto dela, agarrando-o pelo pescoço com tanta força, fazendo-o acreditar que ela arrancaria sua cabeça.

Ao perceber que Lily o beijava, ele lhe deu liberdade para que ela explorasse sua boca. Sirius notou que os lábios dela estavam quentes e do jeito que imaginou: impregnados com o sabor do firewhiskey. Enquanto ele procurava ter controle do peso do corpo de Lily contra o seu, seus músculos endureceram ao sentir a língua dela afundando insaciada a procura da sua. O choque que ela transmitiu para seu corpo, o fez acordar para aquele momento, fazendo-o ir de encontro a ela, sugando aquela boca perfeita que vinha desejando desde que começaram a ficar altos por conta da bebida no Cabeça de Javali. Ao perceber que ela correspondia as investidas dele, Sirius perdeu o que tinha de consciência e enlaçou Lily Evans em seus braços, a garota que jamais pensou em toda sua vida que beijaria.

Ela não conseguia respirar, ele sabia, mas a jovem ainda o segurava com certa força, explorando sua boca, libertina. A falta de ar começava a rasgar os pulmões dela e a única solução que a jovem encontrou para manter a respiração foi na boca de Sirius. A força em forma de ira que dominava a ruiva, inspirou o garoto a agir da mesma maneira, mas mantendo certa gentileza por se tratar de quem ela era. Prático, ele puxou a cabeça de Lily para prolongar mais aquele beijo que fez sua mente trabalhar a mil por hora. Todo o desejo que começou a sentir por ela, atiçado pelo firewhiskey, se intensificou, e ele não conseguia se desvencilhar da garota que perdia as mãos pequenas e delicadas dentro da sua jaqueta, acariciando seu corpo por cima da camisa.

A mente de Lily se desligou para qualquer tipo de consequência. Ela estava beijando Sirius Black. Ela estava quase arrancando as roupas de Sirius Black. Ela desejava Sirius Black. A jovem permitiu que ele a puxasse pelos cabelos, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele com uma força excitante. A ruiva aprumou-se junto ao corpo dele e o agarrou pela gola da jaqueta para continuar com aquele beijo que, impossivelmente, aconteceria se ambos estivessem sóbrios. Estava difícil respirar, estava difícil parar o que fazia, mas a grifinória não queria que as mãos de Sirius se despregassem dela e seu corpo faria de tudo para que ele ficasse preso a ela de qualquer jeito.

Cansado de ficar na mesma posição, Sirius jogou seu corpo contra o de Lily fazendo-a deitar na cama. Com facilidade, se encaixou entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a suspirar quando as mãos firmes e fortes do maroto exploraram a parte externa das suas coxas. Ele queria se livrar daquela meia calça, mas deixou a preocupação de lado, voltando a encontrar aquela boca que o recebeu com mais intensidade que outrora.

O calor misturado com firewhiskey estava fazendo os dois perderem a cabeça. Sirius sentia uma grande necessidade de despir Lily e pela maneira como ela o deixava tocá-la, tinha certeza que ela não iria se opor. Aquele monte de pano que a cobria o deixava frustrado. Queria se livrar de tudo aquilo, sentir a pele dela fervilhar junto com a sua, naquele pedaço de sonho erótico. Ele a queria e sentia-se mais seguro ao saber que ela também.

Para seu espanto, Sirius se viu afastado pelas mãos de Lily. Ele pensou seriamente que ela fugiria e apressou-se a agarrá-la pela cintura. Presa, ela o olhou e tocou seu rosto com cautela. A nova pausa permitiu que o maroto apreciasse o vívido tom esverdeado dos olhos da grifinória, se tornarem escuro, intensos, cheios de fogo. Ela queimava por dentro como uma dinamite que causaria um grande estrago quando o pavio inteiro se consumasse. Pegando-a desprevenida, ele a puxou com rapidez, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, com as pernas em cada lado de seu corpo, limitando suas chances de sair dos seus braços.

O perfume de Lily, inocente, o seduziu fazendo-o mergulhar seu rosto em seus cabelos, explorando seu pescoço, beijando-o com sede ao pote, dando mordidas fortes que a fez apertá-lo, mostrando sua satisfação aquela investida. O cheiro dela era perturbador e Sirius não acreditava que teve que beber para perceber isso. Qualquer um que estivesse no lugar dele, naquele instante, não conseguiria se controlar. Ninguém em sã consciência se desprenderia da fragilidade que a ruiva escondia e da ferocidade com que ela assumia o poder daquela relação.

Os corpos se afastaram por milímetros e eles se encararam com as respirações descompassadas. O espaço foi suficiente para que Sirius eliminasse a primeira peça de roupa de Lily, a blusa vermelha, que revelou outra por baixo, a garantia de que ela não passou tanto frio em Hogsmeade. Ao jogar a blusa no chão, repousou seus lábios na pele branca e alva da ruiva que parecia nunca ter sido tocada. Enquanto a beijava e arrancava suspiros da jovem, as mãos dele estavam inquietas, passeando pelo corpo dela, à procura da sua pele que o excitava mais a cada instante que ficavam mais íntimos.

Lily ofegou quando ele a tocou em seus seios por cima da roupa. O toque foi forte, mas gentil, o suficiente para atiçá-la ainda mais, a ponto de começar a se irritar com tudo o que Sirius vestia. Ele se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao vê-la despi-lo de sua jaqueta e logo em seguida estourar cada botão da sua camisa com todo o poder insensato que o firewhiskey lhe dera. Ao jogar a camisa no chão, ela encarou o tórax definido do grifinório com os olhos no formato de duas fendas, bastante sombrios. Ele poupou um suspiro ao sentir a língua quente dela tocar sua pele, incitando-o. Os lábios da garota percorreram seu pescoço e esquadrilharam caminho pelos seus ombros. Ao senti-la morder o lóbulo da sua orelha, ele imprimiu mais força contra a cintura dela. Como resposta, o maroto pressionou mais o toque contra seus seios, sentindo-os ficarem eriçados.

Antes que pudesse despi-la de mais um empecilho que impedia o contato pele contra pele, foi a vez dele sentir a respiração sair de maneira complicada. Os lábios da ruiva se concentraram em seu pescoço e, o som do estalido, o fez reconhecer um chupão sedento que a jovem dera no local. Ele riu baixo, afastando os cabelos dela de seu rosto, mordendo seu queixo, degustando a pequena provocação. Ao acariciar a nuca de Sirius, Lily aproveitou para se endireitar sobre ele. Ele cerrou os olhos, por breves segundos, pois tremeu ao perceber que ela estava sobre seu membro já ereto por conta das preliminares que compartilhavam. Ao perceber o que fizera, Lily emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos negros de Sirius, acariciando os fios, acalmando-o.

Sirius removeu a outra blusa de frio que Lily vestia, rasgando-a na altura dos ombros de maneira a quitar o que ela havia feito com sua camisa. Ao jogar a peça no chão, ele se viu diante de uma lingerie preta e deu um meio sorriso para ela, pois se tratava da sua cor favorita. A ruiva pareceu gostar da brutalidade dele e voltou a beijá-lo com urgência, impulsionando seu corpo contra o dele, gostando de saber que ele estava ardendo em desejo por debaixo das calças. Cuidadosamente, a grifinória se endireitou sobre o membro pulsante de Sirius e percebeu o corpo dele arquejar enquanto as línguas brincavam durante aquele novo beijo de longa duração.

Sirius segurou o rosto de Lily com as duas mãos, cuidadoso, enquanto a beijava. Ele não sabia distinguir seus pensamentos, mas por mais que estivesse errado, não negava que aquele instante estava sendo formidável. Definir aquela garota, em cima dele, a ponto de fazer coisas impensáveis, o provocava, levando à tona o pior de si quando realmente queria se sair bem-sucedido em alguma coisa. Ela afastou sua boca da dele com relutância, mordiscando o lábio inferior do garoto enquanto se ocupava em abrir o cinto do maroto.

Aproveitando o espaço que surgiu entre eles, Sirius tirou as botas da ruiva. O cinto foi removido, sendo jogado junto com as outras roupas e, logo em seguida, a jovem procurava o botão para abrir as calças do grifinório. Ela estava despida da cintura para cima e ele não conseguia parar de analisar a beleza sutil daquele corpo magro, bonito e muito desejoso. As botas caíram com um baque surdo no chão e eles voltaram a se encarar, apreciando um ao outro, como se registrassem cada pausa, cada respiração, cada gesto daquele momento peculiar que não parecia nada real. Carinhosa, Lily ofereceu a Sirius pequenos beijos em seus lábios enquanto uma de suas mãos repousava no centro do seu peito, fazendo-a sentir o coração dele palpitando forte.

Sem cautela nenhuma, Sirius se jogou para cima de Lily, deitando-a na cama. Encaixou-se entre as pernas dela e pressionou seu membro sobre a intimidade da jovem, liberando o primeiro gemido daqueles lábios que estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ele foi tomado por uma comichão sobrenatural ao ouvir a reação dela e não demorou a erguer seu corpo a fim de retirar a saia que a ruiva vestia, objetivando se livrar da meia calça que só piorava a sensação de calor que emanava do corpo dela para o seu.

Ao soltar a peça no chão, as mãos de Sirius penderam quentes sobre a cintura dela, proporcionando quase um curto circuito nos dois corpos que começavam a transpirar de puro desejo. Ela ergueu o corpo com certa dificuldade e terminou de abrir a calça de Sirius, distribuindo mordidas gentis em seu tórax. Os dedos agéis da ruiva foram interrompidos pela pressa do garoto em tirar a meia calça, sem se preocupar com o rasgo transversal que fizera na peça feminina que considerou a mais provocante que Lily Evans vestira.

Em meio a mais uma pausa, eles se apreciaram em silêncio e compartilharam um sorriso dócil. Sem perder tempo, ele voltou a ir de encontro ao corpo da ruiva, beijando a parte interna de suas coxas, fazendo-a ofegar e agarrá-lo pelos cabelos. Contente demais para poder se conter, Sirius ficou agradecido por Lily estar seminua permitindo que ele saboreasse seu corpo, recebendo o mesmo o tipo de atenção como resposta.

Ele mesmo se prontificou em tirar sua calça jeans, suas meias e seus sapatos. Era um conjunto de peças negras que agora se encontravam no chão, perdidas com as de Lily, testemunhas da insanidade que tomava conta dos dois. Ele só pensava em possuí-la, mas manteve-se forte, prolongando o ponto alto daquela relação que não deveria estar acontecendo.

O maroto se deitou sobre ela, pressionando-a mais uma vez. A ruiva abriu um pouco mais as pernas, para ficar mais confortável com relação ao corpo dele. Ela mal podia respirar e Sirius só piorava as coisas. Com habilidade, uma das mãos do grifinório abaixou uma alça do sutiã dela. Sirius decidiu que era ali que a marcaria e sugou aquele pedaço de pele, com toda vontade, sem se preocupar com o resultado que aquilo traria para ela. Ela ouviu o estalido vindo dos lábios dele e se ocupou em mordiscar o lóbulo da sua orelha, perdurando um tempo ali, para escutar a respiração descompassada do rapaz que deslizava as mãos por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

O firewhiskey os impediam de voltar a sensatez. Eles não conseguiam pensar em uma maneira de não consumarem aquela relação. Ao deslizar as mãos pelas costas de Sirius, ela percebeu que se sentia segura ali, confortável, como se ninguém pudesse atingi-la. O mesmo pensava Sirius, ainda surpreso por ser tratado de uma maneira cuidadosa e respeitosa, que impedia sua mente em fazê-lo lembrar que seu coração pertencia a Marlene. Nem muito menos os sentimentos de James pela ruiva o animou a parar o que fazia. Ele estava se sentindo querido nos braços de Lily, deleitando aquela garota que não forçou nada para tê-lo ali, entregue aos seus encantos. Entre mordidas e beijos, a jovem o provocava, querendo que ele a saciasse, colocando seus desejos mais íntimos em estado de erupção.

A ruiva fincou as unhas nas costas dele quando sentiu os lábios de Sirius explorar seus seios, agora, nus. Ela tentou segurar mais um gemido, mas ele saiu mais audível. Uma de suas mãos o puxou para mais perto, afundando o rosto de Sirius contra a região que ele explorava como mestre, demonstrando que queria mais daquilo. Ele não hesitou e se prontificou a continuar, explorando-a com a boca, com a língua e com os dentes.

Lily não tinha mais controle de seu corpo e não sabia mais o que fazer para que Sirius entendesse que queria que ele a penetrasse logo de uma vez. Ao se ver completamente livre do sutiã, a jovem aguardou, esperando que ele fosse logo ao ponto crucial daquele momento. O corpo dela se ergueu quando os lábios dele desceram por sua barriga até chegar à altura da calcinha. Seus pulmões pareciam ter morrido, quando ele tocou sua intimidade para se certificar que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Sirius a livrou da última peça íntima e fez o mesmo com a dele. A noite caiu e eles se encararam mais uma vez na penumbra. Eles sabiam que era o momento decisivo e, o que acontecesse a partir daquele instante, mudaria a relação que construíram em poucas semanas. Ele inclinou o corpo para ficar sobre ela novamente e a beijou, temendo ainda que ela pudesse voltar a realidade e negá-lo. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela, pedindo passagem, lentamente, com tranquilidade. Ela aproveitou o ritmo de seus lábios, retribuindo o afeto, a pacificidade.

Preparando-a para o que viria logo em seguida, ele enlaçou suas mãos nas de Lily com força e ergueu os braços dela até a altura de sua cabeça. Ele apertou seus dedos nos dela e ela retribuiu o gesto, lhe dando um beijo delicado no queixo. O rapaz prendeu seus olhos nos dela, a fim de ver a reação que aquele rosto demonstraria quando ele a possuísse por completo.

Quando ele a penetrou com certo cuidado, Lily ergueu a cabeça encontrando os lábios do maroto, beijando-o ardentemente. Sirius sabia que ela tinha abafado um gemido quase gutural e ele se incumbiu mentalmente de fazer com que ela o liberasse antes do término. Com os lábios grudados nos dela, ele aplicou movimentos lentos contra o corpo de Lily, deixando a mercê dela o ritmo do beijo, que o fazia se sentir mais humano, dando-lhe sentimentos que poupara de sentir. Ela estava mudando algo dentro dele, fazendo-o agir muito diferente entre aqueles lençóis, nada parecido com relação às outras garotas que foram suas vítimas, fonte de uma noite de aventura.

Sirius aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos e Lily desprendeu seus lábios dos dele. Queria observá-lo, apreciá-lo. Ela ofegou, segundos depois, por causa da intensidade com que era invadida. Possuí-la proporcionou ao maroto uma sensação gostosa, nova, anulando qualquer tipo de comemoração mental por ter conquistado mais _uma_. A ruiva não era uma conquista. Ela não forçou a barra para fazê-lo ceder aos seus encantos. Ela o guiou para os seus braços, algo que nenhuma garota tinha feito. Ao procurar os olhos da ruiva, sua consciência deu um último alerta: eles não estariam fazendo aquilo se estivessem sóbrios. Devido a esse pensamento, ele se sentiu na obrigação de aproveitar, pois tinha plena consciência que não teria aquele momento mais uma vez.

Ele não conseguiu sentir culpa no que fazia. Sirius não saberia dizer se o firewhiskey o anestesiou contra tudo e todos, permitindo que apenas Lily estivesse ao seu alcance. Ele intensificou mais os movimentos, apertando seus dedos contra os de Lily, observando-a. Ela o mordia nos ombros, provocando-o a ir mais forte contra ela. Decidiu, então, beijá-la fazendo questão de sugar aqueles lábios vermelhos, para sentir o gosto do firewhiskey que restava neles. Conforme a invadia com mais rapidez e força, o beijo se tornava mais intenso e mais urgente. Eles não conseguiam se desprender por mais que toda aquela situação fosse completamente errada.

Ele manteve os olhos fechados quando ela soltou uma de suas mãos e acariciou seus cabelos. Não se lembrava de ninguém que tenha feito isso por ele, pois todas suas aventuras sexuais eram bastante frias. Suas relações sempre foram mais carnais do que emotivas e, talvez, não toleraria que Lily o tocasse da maneira que ela vinha fazendo desde que iniciaram tudo aquilo. Ele suspirou e abafou um gemido na curva do pescoço da ruiva, voltando a explorar aquele lugar, deixando outra marca sua. As unhas dela pareciam que rasgariam sua pele, pois o prendia sobre ela, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer movimento que não fosse aquele.

Lily abriu um pouco mais as pernas para que ele tivesse o completo aval de fazer o que bem entendesse. Não queria que ele parasse. Sirius a estava enlouquecendo da pior, e ao mesmo tempo, melhor maneira do mundo. Ela não sabia que sentimento era aquele que a possuía toda vez que o beijava ou o mordia. A situação estava se tornando emocional demais, quando eles optaram por trocar o desejo carnal por algo mais sentimental. Eles estavam insaciáveis e a jovem, em sua insanidade por conta do álcool, queria que continuasse daquele jeito.

Ao aumentar o ritmo, Sirius sorriu quando ela liberou o gemido que tanto segurou. Ele apoiou sua testa sobre a dela e acompanhou seus suspiros e gemidos, enquanto tentava oferecer a ela o ápice daquela relação pecaminosa. Os pelos do corpo dela se eriçaram fazendo cócegas na pele dele. A ruiva não tinha mais forças para lutar contra o maroto e passou a acariciar suas costas, cuidadosa, fraca demais para impor suas decisões contra o corpo quente do rapaz.

Ele afagou seus cabelos quando ela fechou os olhos. Sabia que a melhor parte estava por vir e diminuiu a velocidade propositalmente. Ao fitar aqueles olhos verdes, que se abriram assim que ele havia voltado a assumir os movimentos mais lentos, viu a indignação neles. Lily o queria, de uma maneira apressada, e ele não poderia estar sendo tão maldoso para privá-la disso. Nem mover seu corpo ritmado ao dele, o convenceu a aumentar a força da penetração. Sirius usava seu golpe baixo, pois sabia que Lily o agradeceria um dia por tê-la levado ao status do prazer sem implorar.

Lily não tinha onde se agarrar e voltou a distribuir mordidas no corpo de Sirius. Ela mal se aguentava e seu corpo estava grudado sobre aquele edredom quente que aquecia suas costas. Ele tinha que terminar com seu desejo o mais rápido possível.

- Sir...Sirius...

Ela sussurrou o nome dele e engoliu em seco. Não conseguia dizer nada. Ele não impôs mais velocidade, continuando a matá-la por dentro.

- O que... O que você está fazendo? - ela falava baixo, com as mãos apoiadas nos braços dele a fim de ter um pouco de força.

Ela viu aquele sorriso e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Automaticamente, inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando ele foi de encontro ao seu pescoço mais uma vez.

- Te torturando, Lily - sussurrou ele ao pé de ouvido dela.

Aquela voz rouca fez seu corpo tremer. Ela não sabia se foi o efeito da afirmação de Sirius ou da força que ele voltou a investir contra ela.

Ao sentir o membro de Sirius entrar e sair com a intensidade que ainda lhe restava, Lily mordeu seu ombro como uma carnívora, fazendo-o penetrá-la mais fundo, gemendo baixo com a cabeça afundada em seus cabelos. Aquele perfume, o maldito perfume, o ludibriava. Ele deu suas últimas investidas contra a grifinória, dando aos dois uma erupção gutural, com gemidos não contidos entre quatro paredes. Eles não estavam se aguentando e mal podiam se segurar um no outro. A explosão do orgasmo parecia sem fim e os dois acharam que morreriam por conta da falta de ar.

Tudo ficou quieto. Sirius acariciou o rosto de Lily e ela se rendeu ao toque fechando os olhos. A ruiva mantinha suas mãos grudadas no edredom e ela começou a pensar se realmente havia vivido aquilo. A jovem aproveitou o silêncio para ouvi-lo respirar com dificuldade. Com o corpo muito mole, a grifinória voltou alisar aqueles cabelos negros, desgrenhados, ainda de olhos cerrados. Ela ainda não encontrava razão para ter se entregado a ele, mas estava fraca demais para se questionar e enlouquecer.

Aos poucos, conforme a temperatura de seu corpo diminuía, a ruiva percebeu que o poder do firewhiskey se esvaía de seu organismo. Sirius procurou seus lábios e a beijou lentamente. Ao ver seu gesto ser retribuído por Lily, percebeu que não conseguiria agir como o famoso Sirius Black, egoísta e frio, aquele que a largaria ali mesmo, nua, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Rendido, o maroto terminou de beijá-la e repousou seus lábios em uma das marcas que deixou no corpo da ruiva, com todo cuidado. Nenhum dos dois conseguiria debater o que tinha acabado de acontecer, pois a sensação de que aquilo foi bom demais para ser verdade, anulava qualquer outro fato verídico que viesse à tona.

Com cautela, Sirius saiu de cima de Lily e tombou o corpo ao lado dela. Ele puxou os lençóis e o grosso edredom e a cobriu, procurando se aquecer debaixo dele logo em seguida. Sentindo o corpo fraco, ele pegou uma das garrafas de firewhiskey e deu uma boa golada. O gosto ácido voltou a agitar seu sistema circulatório, funcionando como um reanimador.

- Quer? - ele perguntou com cautela. Lily fitava o teto, imóvel. A única coisa que indicava que ela estava viva era seu peito subindo e descendo, mostrando que ainda respirava.

- Quero, sim - ela respondeu, virando o corpo para ele, dando um gole generoso na bebida.

Eles sentiram a exaustão dominá-los. Largando a garrafa no mesmo lugar, Sirius aprumou a cabeça no travesseiro e se cobriu um pouco mais, pois o calor que Lily lhe proporcionara começava a se dispersar.

Solidário, permitiu que a ruiva apoiasse a cabeça em seu tórax, ouvindo o último suspiro cansado da jovem. Paralisado com a atitude, ele a envolveu em seus braços, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA²: **Hello mais uma vez. Sobreviveram até aqui? Eu espero que sim. Confesso que escrever esse capítulo, da mesma forma que o anterior, foi um baita desafio. Eu sempre gostei de trocar os shippers, para fazer experimentos como gosto de dizer. Acho que não ficou tãooo ruim assim, né? Podem me bater eu deixo, ok? Hahahahaha

Eu queria agradecer a paciência pela espera! Consegui finalizar meu TCC e meus serviços de _ficwriter_ voltarão. As férias estão chegando também e o desemprego batendo na porta...Terei que me aventurar com histórias de mentira que me fazem feliz Hahahahaha

Eu agradeço todas as reviews deixadas até aqui, confesso que me perdi em todas elas, mas as amei igualmente e espero que vcs não me abandonem. Na próxima semana (leia-se: próximo final de semana) tentarei estar de volta com os resultados dessa pegação desses quatro e darei atenção a todo mundo pq vcs merecem.

Beijos e bom feriado, fofurinhas! (:


	10. Sem arrependimentos ou quase

**Capítulo 10 – Sem Arrependimentos ou quase**

Ele estava sobre ela. As duas respirações estavam descompassadas e o beijo insaciável se fazia presente enquanto as mãos de ambos se perdiam e exploravam um ao corpo do outro. Os toques certeiros criavam espasmos no corpo dela. Espasmos esses que ela gostava e que a impulsionava a pedir por mais daquilo. Ela nunca tinha chegado até aquele nível de intimidade com nenhum outro garoto e o caminho que ele desvendava lhe trazendo novidades era magnífico, muito além do que imaginara durante toda sua vida. Os dedos, os lábios, a respiração...Tudo nele era irresistível. Era impossível resistir o que era lhe dado com facilidade e o máximo que poderia fazer era usufruir de todas as oportunidades que surgissem.

Os braços fortes a pressionaram contra o colchão com uma delicadeza gentil. Ele acariciou seus cabelos e começou a explorar a região de seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas leves, fazendo-a suspirar. Ela não sabia distinguir ainda se o suspiro era de prazer, até ser tocada de forma certeira nos seios, a região mais sensível do seu corpo naquele momento. Ela sentiu o fogo tomar conta de cada parte de seu corpo. Afogueada, ela buscou os lábios dele, sedenta por mais daquele mel que a fazia tremer a cada investida do rapaz. Ao perceber que agia certo, ele impôs mais força ao corpo da jovem e um frio na espinha atiçou-a, forçando-o a continuar o que fazia. Ela queria mais, queria mais daquelas mãos explorando-a. Queria se sentir desejada.

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e inclinou o corpo. Começou a tirar a gravata de Hogwarts do garoto e perdeu as mãos pelos botões da camisa já semi-aberta dele, por conta dos amassos que deram no Salão Comunal. O ar saia com dificuldade dos pulmões, mas eles não se importavam e queriam continuar o que haviam começado, sem se importar com aqueles que poderiam vê-los em uma posição comprometedora. O calor os agitavam por dentro. Qualquer dignidade e respeito que eles tinham pelas pessoas que poderiam ser afetadas com as atitudes deles se esvaiu com a mesma facilidade com que se despiam.

A camisa caiu no chão. As mãos dele se ocuparam em despi-la do robe que ele reclamava desde que subiram às escadas na maior pressa. Eles estavam no dormitório masculino, protegidos por feitiços imperturbáveis e que garantiriam uma intensa e memorável noite de prazer. Ele a fez deitar mais uma vez e colocou as mãos por debaixo da saia da jovem que ofegou como resposta ao toque. A boca, aquela boca, fazia caminho pela parte interna de suas coxas. Ela arqueou o corpo e mordeu o travesseiro. A garota se perguntou o quanto suportaria aquela sensação maravilhosa que agitava sua circulação sanguínea. A situação escureceu e ela tremeu quando sentiu aqueles lábios muito próximos da sua peça íntima.

Ao sentir o toque dele na sua intimidade, ela abriu os olhos. Agora, não era a escuridão que incomodava seus olhos, mas sim o clarão que invadia o dormitório das garotas pelas cortinas mal fechadas. Se dando conta de onde estava, Marlene percebeu que ofegava e que seus dedos pressionavam o travesseiro como se tivesse realmente vivido aquela cena. Ela se sentiu encabulada consigo mesma e praguejou baixo. A morena se remoeu por dentro por ter tido um sonho muito erótico com James Potter, o suposto melhor amigo. O suposto garoto que a tocou certeiramente na tarde anterior e que não conseguia sair da parte fértil do seu cérebro.

Marlene colocou a mão na nuca e a sentiu suada. Sua pele estava quente, como se realmente tivesse sido incitada pelo maroto que a iniciou em um processo íntimo que jamais pensou que aconteceria. Pelo menos não em uma visita à Hogsmeade e não com James, o garoto que jurava que amava sua melhor amiga. Por mais que tivesse tentado esvaziar a mente com relação ao que acontecera no dia anterior, a memória daquele momento na Casa dos Gritos ainda estava fresco, cheio de detalhes que a fazia tremer só de relembrar.

Ela tinha cedido aos encantos do cara que costumava dizer que era seu melhor amigo, cuja amizade de ambos era apenas uma desculpa para ele se aproximar de Lily. Ter sonhado com James atingia um senso irracional e mostrava a jovem como estava errada em tentar alimentar o que não aconteceria mais uma vez. Não que ela quisesse desesperadamente repetir a dose de sensualidade ao lado de James, mas algo dentro dela havia mudado e ela ansiava por um novo momento como aquele. Esse era seu novo desejo mais íntimo. Por mais que a investida do amigo tivesse sido maravilhosa, Marlene não sabia como a melhor amiga lidaria com a novidade e, pensar na maneira como contaria tudo aquilo, a fez perder a vontade de sair da cama.

Marlene começou a sentir uma fina dor de cabeça. Sua mente não parava de implodir ideias mirabolantes. Ela concluiu que, por mais que tudo o que acontecera entre James e ela fosse errado, a jovem não conseguia se arrepender. Ela tinha sido beijada e tocada intimamente por James e nada e nem ninguém poderia arrancar isso dela. Nunca foi seu sonho se aventurar com o maroto, mas se Merlin quis assim, a morena não estava no posto de reclamar. O grifinório nunca pertenceu à lista de seus futuros pretendentes e nem da lista de garotos que ela possivelmente dormiria. Mas, relembrar a cena na Casa dos Gritos, dava início ao que ela costumava chamar de desespero interior.

Marlene não poderia gritar ou saltitar com Alice para manter a calma, pois o incidente já tinha sido cometido. Ao olhar para o teto, ela vasculhou em cada pensamento, em cada gesto e em cada beijo a culpa, o sentimento mais do que suficiente que a faria parar de desejar a presença do garoto. Ela praguejou mais uma vez, pois nada emergia lhe dando os primeiros sinais de arrependimento. A morena não resistiu a atenção que James lhe dera, o garoto formidável de Hogwarts, dono de um lindo sorriso e mestre em oferecer palavras de puro conforto. A grifinória não conseguia odiá-lo por ter incitado o pecado. Ele a tratou com dignidade, algo que jamais pensou que fosse da estirpe dele.

Marlene se sentia uma pecadora, mas não conseguia parar de pensar o quanto aquele momento tinha sido incrível. Algo dentro dela dizia que o que ambos fizeram foi certo e justo, pois nenhuma outra garota conhecia James como ela. O maroto podia amar sua melhor amiga, mas foi com ela que ele esteve até altas horas da noite passada. Juntos, fizeram coisas que ainda eram capazes de lhe causarem calafrios. Ao lembrar das dezenas de beijos que recebera de James Potter, riu sozinha, abraçada ao ursinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa como uma boba. A grifinória beijou o melhor amigo e foi ele que a iniciou em um caminho prazeroso, o caminho que almejava explorar só depois do casamento.

Dando um tapa na testa, a jovem percebeu que se ele perguntasse se queria mais daquilo, não seria capaz de recusar. No fundo, queria mais, mas não tinha muita certeza se queria que o ato se repetisse com James. Ela estava nostálgica com o ocorrido, mas ainda sim via tudo como um erro. Um erro incapaz de lhe gerar a culpa que forçava a sentir naquele instante. Por mais que não tivesse sido tão inocente no decorrer dos amassos com James era ele quem levaria todo o peso nas costas e não ela. A probabilidade de Lily odiá-lo para o resto da vida quando soubesse do que eles compartilharam às escuras seria certíssima. Marlene só não sabia dizer se o maroto desistiria da ruiva, pois nenhuma chance ele voltaria a ter com ela.

Ela ligou os pontos da situação e toda sua esperança se desvaneceu. Marlene se sentou na cama e toda a alegria que a fizera rir sozinha se dissolveu. A grifinória estava em choque e sua mente começou a rodopiar mais rápido que o normal. Lily já odiava James devido as suas investidas fora de hora e os insistentes pedidos para sair mesmo que a ruiva recusasse todos. Até aí era algo normal, pensou ela, alarmada. Mas o que seria dela quando a melhor amiga a encarasse? Ela não duvidaria que a ruiva trocasse de posto e virasse sua ex-melhor amiga e a odiasse da mesma forma que odiaria James.

Sua mente começou a criar formatos de brigas entre Lily e ela. Elas poderiam puxar o cabelo uma da outra, mas isso não fazia parte do caráter da amiga. Elas poderiam soltar farpas, mas era algo muito particular de brigas geradas por Emmeline. Elas poderiam se ignorar, enviar indiretinhas, mas seria bastante similar as atitudes de Dorcas. Conhecendo a ruiva como bem conhecia, a cartada final dela seria o desprezo e daqueles bem dolorosos, acima do nível do asco que ela normalmente utilizava contra James todos os dias. Marlene se viu em uma encruzilhada e deveria escolher o buraco para se enfiar quando a verdade viesse à tona. Se ficasse com James, Lily poderia odiá-la ou agradecê-la por isso, frisou ela em um sussurro solitário. O maroto a deixaria em paz e ela seria feliz com quem fosse. Poderia ser Amos, deduziu ela, pois não via a ruiva namorando com ninguém mais a não ser ele.

Marlene se sentiu enojada por não acreditar na sua falta de consideração por Lily. Era a típica atitude de Emmeline que começava a impregnar nela em uma tentativa de tentar localizar um novo pretendente para a ruiva. Aquilo só queria dizer que seu emocional estava focado demais na figura de James e que deveria fugir das garras dele antes que aquele sentimento se tornasse algo maior. Era estupidez, mas ela ainda podia sentir o gosto da boca de James na sua. Sem pensar, levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e os acariciou para garantir que aquele aroma não se desprendesse dela. A morena tinha que aceitar que nada daquilo se repetiria, pois se tratava de um campo minado. Um campo que representava uma batalha iminente para ela. James era um dos garotos mais populares da escola e, mesmo que ele tivesse prometido segredo sobre o ocorrido, a morena temia em sair por aquelas portas e ter que encarar metade da escola observando-a, julgando-a mentalmente. Especialmente se um desses julgadores fosse Sirius Black.

Mas algo dentro dela sabia que James cumpriria sua palavra. Ele tinha sido um bom amigo antes de descobrir que ela era virgem. O maroto nunca tinha dado em cima dela, embora algumas de muitas brincadeiras dele fossem direcionadas nesse sentido. As cantadas irônicas nunca a fez considerar a possibilidade de se pendurar no pescoço dele e beijá-lo de maneira enlouquecida. Eles se respeitavam por mais que ninguém em Hogwarts acreditasse que isso era possível. Marlene não se enganara ao confirmar que James era um garoto lindo e compreensivo. Não havia como dizer o contrário. Depois do que compartilharam, qualquer garota como ela facilmente se apaixonaria por ele, mesmo sabendo de todos os riscos e dores de cabeça que o sentimento poderia trazer para sua vida.

Um súbito sentimento de medo começou aponderá-la. Precisava falar com Lily para tentar adivinhar como ela reagiria ao que James e ela fizeram em Hogsmeade. A melhor amiga sempre negou seus sentimentos por ele, da mesma forma que a morena negava em dizer que sentia algo por Sirius. Dessa forma, julgou ela, independente do que aconteceu, elas eram figuras neutras entre os melhores amigos, pois nenhuma alimentava um amor doentio por ambos. A ruiva não amava James e ela não amava Sirius. O quanto a informação poderia machucar, Marlene não fazia ideia. Ela pisou na bola e deveria consertar tudo a sua maneira, antes que o maroto desse com a língua entre os dentes em um acesso de raiva gerado por mais uma discussão com sua melhor amiga.

Ao relembrar mais uma vez dos toques de James, Marlene resolveu ficar em pé. Precisava tomar um banho de água fria para relaxar a cabeça e controlar a ansiedade. Estava afoita e a ficha caiu ao notar que não tinha um plano para enfrentar o amigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O sonho erótico que acabara de ter não colaborou muito para a criação de ideias mirabolantes ao se ver de frente para o maroto. Ele a chamava de autista, o que era engraçado, mas a morena não conseguiria ficar afoita perto dele como antes. Talvez, a situação dela poderia ser mais fácil, mas o fato deles terem continuado a maratona de beijos e amassos assim que chegaram em Hogwarts, longe dos olhares curiosos, anulava qualquer outra tentativa da grifinória em fingir que nada aconteceu entre eles. O mais insensato é que ela não queria fingir que não viveu o que ele lhe proporcionara. Marlene não queria renegar o sentimento que avisava que ela queria mais. Sua mente e seu corpo berravam e diziam que queriam continuar a fazer parte da brincadeira ao lado de James Potter.

Cruzando os braços, seus olhos percorreram o dormitório das garotas até se fixarem na cama de Lily. O dossel estava fechado, da forma como a ruiva costumava deixar quando não queria ser incomodada. Receosa, imaginou a amiga em um sono muito pesado e que, se fosse interrompido, a pessoa que ultrapassasse a linha de sua tranquilidade seria azarada e levaria uma detenção como lembrança de Natal. Se a acordasse, Marlene também sabia que ela ficaria muito irritada e a amaldiçoaria durante o resto do dia. Ninguém, a não ser Lily, a entenderia e a grifinória precisava desabafar sobre o que acontecera ou iria enlouquecer antes mesmo do café da manhã.

Decidida, Marlene caminhou até a cama de Lily, com todo cuidado para não acordar as outras companheiras de quarto. Jeitosamente, abriu uma fresta do dossel, devagar, para que a claridade não invadisse o antro de Lily Evans. Sua expressão de preocupada mudou para confusa com o que vira. Para ter certeza do que seus olhos testemunhavam, ela abriu mais a cortina e sentiu seus pulmões retesarem o ar.

A cama da amiga estava vazia e intocável.

* * *

><p>James estava acordado antes mesmo da claridade tomar conta do dormitório dos garotos. Fingia que lia, pois os roncos de Peter o impediam de ter qualquer tipo de concentração na página que fazia mais de meia hora que não mudava. Seus óculos escorregavam toda hora para a ponta do nariz e isso lhe rendia momentos de certa irritabilidade. Sem ter motivo, o maroto sentia-se estranho, desconfortável na própria pele, cansado e mal humorado. Como Remus sempre tinha o hábito de acordar primeiro, preferiu se manter protegido pelo dossel, a fim de não ser interrompido e ter que dar uma patada como resposta. O maroto não queria começar o dia com o pé esquerdo, não depois de ter usufruído uma boa noite de sono.<p>

Ele sabia que metade do seu desconforto tinha um simples motivo: Marlene McKinnon. Por mais que tentasse evitar, sua mente sempre voltava para o episódio da Casa dos Gritos e no que acontecera depois, assim que chegaram em Hogwarts. James tentou fazer o possível para não insistir no que faziam pelos cantos da escola, mas não conseguiu ser muito forte. Ambos mal pisaram na escola e começaram uma onda de amassos, de muitas mãos explorando um ao outro, sem uma logística perfeita. Ele estava satisfeito por ter passado uma noite agradabilíssima com a morena, mas seu cérebro não deixou de avisá-lo que ela era a melhor amiga da garota por quem estava apaixonado. Ou pelo menos, acreditava estar. Depois de tudo o que vinha compartilhando ao lado de Marlene, todos os seus conceitos sobre Lily Evans sofreram notáveis modificações.

A ruiva nunca lhe deu bola e o tratava como lixo. Marlene nunca fizera isso, por não ter interesse nenhum em sua pessoa. James achava que ser amigo da morena foi a melhor ideia que teve na vida e, nem ser dono da melhor vassoura de Quadribol do momento, o fazia refutar a ideia de que estar com ela na noite passada foi algo sensacional. Beijá-la e tocá-la eram fragmentos bem nítidos em seu cérebro. Ele gostava de reviver os _flashes _do que fizeram, o que lhe causava um agito no estômago. Lily, por mais que considerasse seu amor por ela, sempre propiciou a ele momentos de baixa auto-estima.

O seu objeto de desejo, como Sirius gostava de chamá-la, só se preocupava com a própria reputação e o tratava com nítido desprezo, sem lhe dar a chance de demonstrar que seus sentimentos por ela eram honestos. Às vezes, ele queria voltar atrás e não ter sido tão ridículo com Snape, o ex-melhor amigo da ruiva. Mas o erro tinha sido cometido e nem o fato dele respeitar o espaço do sonserino lhe rendeu pontos positivos com a garota. Com ela, James sabia que o relacionamento seria complicado, mas Lily fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Mais forte que o normal. Agora, ele se perguntava se seu coração bateria da mesma forma ao estar diante dela, pois percebeu graças à Marlene que estava cansado das recusas da grifinória. O mais complicado, ele deduziu enquanto virava uma página do livro, é que começava a ver futuro ao lado de Marlene e a possibilidade de começar um relacionamento sério e maduro.

Se Sirius descobrisse a maneira como Marlene e ele se envolveram, sua cabeça seria separada do corpo. Ainda mais por cogitar um namoro com a garota que seu amigo jurava que gostava. O que o deixava aliviado nessa situação mais do que enrolada era saber que nunca viu Marlene como um objeto sexual e que ela nunca afirmou que amava seu companheiro de aventuras. Depois de tê-la conhecido melhor, James não pôde evitar um julgamento mental do comportamento de Sirius e o que ele afirmava sentir pela morena. Em sua cabeça, não existia nenhuma possibilidade dele tratá-la como merecia. James não o condenava, pois ser canalha fazia parte do gene dele e era algo que o maroto se orgulhava. Sua amiga não merecia um canalha. Ela merecia alguém como ele. Pego de chofre, James se viu em seu próprio filme onde contava a verdade para o amigo e conseguia ficar com a garota.

Além de saber que Lily o desprezava, James caiu na real e tentou diferir a possibilidade de perder o melhor amigo por ter levado a garota que ele gostava ao caminho do paraíso. Por mais que Marlene não confessasse, entre os marotos, ela era a garota de Sirius. Da mesma forma que Lily era dele e Alice de Frank. Tocar a melhor amiga da sua paixonite juvenil era o mesmo que dar aval para qualquer um de seus amigos fazer o mesmo com a ruiva. Durante a noite, enquanto tentava dormir, James percebeu que não pensou nem em Lily e nem em Sirius quando investiu em Marlene. Ele foi egoísta, admitia, mas não se culpava em sentir vontade de repetir tudo de novo para incitá-la a fazer as mesmas coisas. Só de lembrar, a cena lhe rendia muitas comichões. Ao desviar a atenção do livro, pode ver os pelos de seus braços eriçados ao relembrar da fragilidade da amiga e como ela confiou nele para se submeter a tudo que fizeram.

Por ser homem, talvez, sentir culpa pelo ocorrido não era um fator muito importante. Ele já tinha se envolvido de maneira inesperada com Marlene, fim da história. Se a grifinória não quisesse mais vê-lo seria uma opção dela, mas James não estava inspirado a dar o braço a torcer e ficar sem a companheira de trapaças. O grifinório não conseguia contar os erros com relação ao que tinha feito, a não ser considerar que Sirius o chamaria de traidor e o socaria no meio do nariz. A falsa sensação de tranquilidade ao pensar na possibilidade de sair aos socos e pontapés com o melhor amigo, o fez lembrar que o querido Almofadinhas não criava raízes. Talvez, ele não se importaria com o ocorrido, pois inúmeras garotas estavam dispostas a se aventurarem na cama dele. Seu melhor amigo nunca teve um relacionamento sério e ele nunca acreditou na palavra amor ou afeto. Sem coragem de admitir para si mesmo, James achava o novo sentimento direcionado a jovem um tanto quanto estranho. Algo super inédito.

James fechou o livro e se sentiu encorajado pela diferença primordial que o separava de Sirius: ele se importava. Por mais que não encontrasse culpa pelo que fez, sentia-se mal por Marlene. Depois do que cometeu, a relação deles poderia não ser mais a mesma e as pessoas não demorariam a criar especulações sobre o que gerou o fim da amizade. Sua vida amorosa sempre foi motivo para alimentar as mais cabulosas fofocas em Hogwarts. A concorrência ainda não conseguia entender o que ele tinha visto na ruiva mais mandona da escola e aquelas que nunca ficaram com ele se divertiam em alimentar os mais falsos boatos sobre sua pessoa. Boatos que o maroto tinha certeza que influenciavam nas decisões de Lily quando ele a chamava para sair. Se as garotas que gostavam dele não entendiam seu sentimento pela monitora-chefe, o que elas fariam ao descobrir que quase dormira com Marlene?

O maroto alisou a testa e soltou um longo suspiro. Era verdade que Lily não tinha os atributos das garotas com quem costumava se relacionar, mas mesmo assim se viu apaixonado por ela. A ruiva era inteligente, destemida, comportada e não cedia aos seus encantos de maneira alguma. A grifinória era intrigante, um desafio. Lily era uma provocação. O maroto nunca imaginou que algum dia alimentaria sentimentos justamente por aquela ruiva que sempre lhe dizia _não. _Mal sabia ela que todas as suas negativas o incitavam a investir mais, mesmo que pagasse mico ao tentar chamar a atenção dela nas pausas entre as aulas.

Apesar de gostar de Lily e achá-la bastante sensual, ela não tinha o _sex appeal_ de Marlene. Mesmo por trás daquela pureza, a amiga tinha uma beleza frágil, exótica, que gerava curiosidade e vontade em querer vasculhar mais, encontrar novidades. O imã que o jogou para cima dela ainda era inexplicável. Quando se dera conta, ele a beijava e queria violar os segredos daquele corpo que nenhum garoto de Hogwarts tinha usufruído antes. Quando se despediu dela na noite anterior, achou que tinha agido como Sirius, um violador de surpresas de carteirinha. Mas ele não provocou Marlene para fins próprios, ele simplesmente fez o que seus instintos queriam, provavelmente a muito tempo, e só viram a oportunidade certa que serviu como uma luva para agir.

O maroto se prontificou em mostrar a ela o quanto a vida poderia melhorar com uma relação mais íntima e a grifinória gostou do que ele havia mostrado. Pelo menos foi o que ela garantiu, lembrou ele. James se recusava a pensar em Marlene como um trófeu até porque nunca tratou nenhuma garota desse jeito. A morena confiou sua intimidade a ele e temeu pela sua reputação. Todas as garotas temiam pela reputação, resmungou ele acariciando os cabelos emaranhados. O único que demonstrava certa confiança dentre eles era Remus, mas nenhuma menina avançava para agarrar o amigo tímido, que fugia que nem um elfo doméstico toda vez que via Emmeline. O que Marlene e ele compartilharam estaria seguro com ele, por mais que ela não acreditasse.

Inquieto, ele abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e jogou o livro lá dentro. Pela sua força, se espantou por ninguém ter resmungado pelo barulho que fizera. Afastando o dossel, ele viu a cama de Sirius vazia e não ficou nada surpreso. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele estava ocupado com alguma desafortunada que teria o coração partido antes do dia terminar. Ainda sentado, o maroto sentiu uma ponta de raiva só de imaginar o que o amigo poderia fazer com Marlene assim que conseguisse o que realmente queria. Sirius podia jurar que queria namorá-la, mas seu pensamento estava mais focado na versão da grifinória nua. Como melhor amigo dela, teria que protegê-la, mesmo que corresse o risco de se apaixonar pela garota errada.

Como de praxe, ele retirou o Mapa do Maroto do malão, pegou a varinha do lado do travesseiro e ordenou o feitiço. Preguiçosamente, vasculhou os domínios de Hogwarts à procura de novidades. Por mais que lutasse contra seus instintos, seus olhos logo focaram na região que indicava o dormitório das garotas. Ele localizou os passos que indicavam Marlene. Pelo que via, ela parecia inquieta e andava de um lado para o outro em mais um momento que ele gostava de dizer que era autista. James deixou um riso esvair dos lábios e imaginou por quais motivos a morena surtava logo cedo. Queria muito vê-la, mas sabia o risco que isso seria para o dois.

Beijá-la em Hogsmeade e depois enchê-la de beijos em Hogwarts o fez se sentir diferente. James nunca foi tão atencioso com uma garota antes, a não ser que ela estivesse apavorada ou estivesse realmente com medo dele. Mas, conforme as horas se passavam, Marlene se tornou uma garota segura. Ela tomou a iniciativa muitas vezes, procurava seus lábios com espontaneidade, deslizava as mãos pelos seu corpo sem ter receio de fazer algo errado. O maroto delirou toda vez que ela acertou o toque em cheio e ele delirou toda vez que a boca dela ia de encontro a sua.

James meneou a cabeça negativamente para dispersar tais pensamentos. Continuou a dar atenção ao mapa e procurou os pontos que representasse Lily. Ficou surpreso em não vê-los, parados, indicando que ela dormia. Confuso com o que via, ele consultou o relógio sobre o criado-mudo de Remus e achou compreensível o fato da ruiva não estar mais na cama. Ela era a monitora-chefe da Grifinória e tinha que mostrar serviço para agradar os amados professores que a veneravam todos os dias.

Só de imaginar Lily pelos corredores, James não conseguiu disfarçar uma careta. Ela tinha que ser tão perfeccionista mesmo que todos os alunos estivessem de férias? Devagar, ele abriu mais o pergaminho, dessa vez à procura de Sirius. Ele poderia ter se enfiado em alguma sala abandonada de Hogwarts, ou poderia estar tomando café, ou até mesmo ter permanecido em algum quarto barato em Hogsmeade. Ele sempre fazia isso, lembrou ele com certa amargura. Ajeitando os óculos, ele não encontrou resquícios do amigo e chegou a conclusão que ele estaria no vilarejo ou enfiado na Sala Precisa para esconder mais algum caso que ele revelaria semanas depois do término.

- Malfeito, feito!

A voz de James ecoou rouca e baixa pelo quarto. Ele colocou o Mapa do Maroto sobre a cama, ao lado da varinha, e respirou fundo. Tinha que tomar coragem e sair da cama para conversar com Marlene sobre o que fizeram. Não podia deixá-la a ver navios e ou insegura pelo que aconteceu entre eles. Queria mostrar a ela que o momento que compartilharam foi importante e que ele gostou.

E que, independente da resposta dela, ele cumpriria a sua palavra e a protegeria, principalmente contra Sirius, que a visava como alvo de suma importância.

* * *

><p>Ela abriu os olhos e os cerrou rapidamente ao sentir a claridade contra seu rosto. Seu corpo despertava aos poucos, muito lentamente, de uma forma dolorosa e incômoda. Quando se sentiu parcialmente despertada, a primeira coisa que Lily sentiu foi um enjoo agitar seu estômago. A segunda coisa foi a cabeça pesada, uma fina dor que lhe rendeu um muxoxo baixo. A terceira coisa foi perceber que seus músculos estavam enrijecidos e doloridos, como se tivesse apanhado a noite inteira.<p>

Lily tentou abrir os olhos de uma só vez, mas os fechou devido ao excesso de luminosidade. Ela odiava bater de frente com a claridade, mas duramente permitiu que seus olhos encontrassem o foco. A grifinória piscou algumas vezes para se habituar a luz e ficou confusa ao se deparar com a parede que lhe era desconhecida. A ruiva tentou reconhecer que parte do dormitório era aquela, mas sua cabeça esmagava seu cérebro, impedindo-a de raciocinar. Nenhum daqueles desenhos de estrelas e luas na parede lembravam a do dormitório das garotas, que era branca e lisa, sem decoração alguma. Ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando seu corpo despertou de vez. A jovem entrou em pânico, um pânico que não sentia quando despertava no dormitório. Ao erguer o olhar para cima com dificuldade, não viu o dossel que sempre a protegia da luz matinal. Realmente, havia alguma coisa errada.

Meio confusa, Lily se moveu devagar na cama e sentiu os ombros doerem. As pernas, as costas e até os braços a incomodavam como se não fizessem parte do mesmo corpo. Ela mal conseguia respirar de tão exausta que se sentia. Aos poucos, sua mente ganhava consciência das coisas e, conforme seu cérebro lhe enviava informações distorcidas, mais seus olhos insistiam em permanecerem fechados. Aquelas imagens que a inundaram em um medo momentâneo nada lhe significavam, mas foram suficientes para fazê-la se sentir mal sem nenhum motivo aparente. A ruiva sentiu-se sufocada e ficou temerosa por não ter a mesma sensação de segurança, como normalmente acontecia quando tinha um sono tranquilo. Algo naquela cena estava errado, ela sabia. Ela podia sentir em cada parte de seu corpo. Se sentir péssima não era um mau presságio, mas indicava que ela havia cometido um erro muito absurdo para se sentir daquela maneira.

Respirando fundo, Lily tentou se tranquilizar. Ao abaixar a cabeça para fazer outro reconhecimento de onde poderia estar, viu um braço em volta de seu corpo. Logo em seguida, a jovem avistou as garrafas de firewhiskey quase vazias no chão. Sua mente começou a ser inundada por informações que a deixaram tonta. Ao juntar as peças, seu coração parecia ter parado de bater e a incapacidade de puxar o ar fez seus pulmões travarem uma batalha para mantê-la respirando. Ela voltou a focar a mão que não conhecia agarrada a sua cintura. Não conseguiu reconhecê-la. O único garoto com quem dividira uma cama e momentos de intimidade explícita foi Amos e aquela mão não pertencia a ele.

Inquieta, ela girou o corpo na cama, um movimento suficiente para ver quem a abraçava. Seu coração foi parar na garganta ao reconhecer Sirius Black, o dono da mão desconhecida. Ele estava deitado ao seu lado, entregue a um sono profundo, encaixado perfeitamente a ela, com o rosto quase afundado em seus cabelos. Ela tremeu de maneira automática e, sem saber muito o que fazer, afastou o braço do maroto com todo cuidado para não acordá-lo. Com dificuldade, a ruiva se sentou e ficou chocada com o que viu. O quarto parecia parte de uma história puramente erótica. O edredom amassado, roupas espalhadas no chão, um homem fora do comum ao seu lado, garrafas de bebida. Isso a fez fechar os olhos por ter sido pega por outra vertigem devido a rapidez com que pensava e analisava o ambiente do qual se encontrava. Ao saber que a mão que a circundara era de Sirius deduziu que tê-lo ao seu lado não era a melhor resposta para suas incógnitas.

Temerosa, ela ergueu o edredom. Sua mente ainda estava extremamente confusa e lenta. Ao perceber que aquelas garrafas de firewhiskey pertenciam a Sirius e a ela, a grifinória começou a entender porque se sentia tão perdida e deslocada. Seus olhos cansados perambularam pelo perímetro do quarto e o desespero foi substituído pelo choque por não reconhecer o buraco que estava e nem por quais motivos estaria na cama com o garoto mais desejado de Hogwarts. Ainda mais nu. Ao pensar na ideia de nudez, a ruiva puxou a parte do edredom que a cobria da cintura para cima e tampou a boca para não soltar um berro. Sirius estava nu porque ela estava nua, simples assim.

Lily foi possuída por uma inquietação que só fez cada parte do seu corpo doer mais. Sentia uma vontade imensa de gritar, mas não podia fazer isso. Ela não queria bancar a louca histérica, ainda mais por estar ao lado da última pessoa do universo que jamais dormiria. Ela se virou e estudo o rosto de Sirius. Ele transmitia passividade em seu sono tranquilo, como se esperasse um café-da-manhã na cama e um coral de corujas despertá-lo de seus doces sonhos. Aquilo só poderia ser alguma pegadinha, pensou ela, injuriada.

Sua mente começou a receber _flashes_ mais nítidos da noite passada. Mãos, braços, corpo, pele, boca...Ela foi dominada por um frio na espinha, semelhante a que Sirius havia lhe proporcionado no Cabeça de Javali, antes de se embebedar como uma doida. Lembrar que atingiu um patamar distante do seu comportamento normal, ao lado do maroto, poderia ser considerado um motivo suficiente para fazê-la se jogar pela janela. Mas os motivos de estar ali com ele e ter desfrutado uma noite sem limites ainda era inexplicável. Mesmo bêbada, Lily tinha certeza que não teria cedido a ele se não tivesse uma boa razão. Enquanto as motivações para tudo aquilo não pipocavam em sua mente, ela preferiu se esgueirar pela cama na tentativa de pegar suas roupas. Segurando o edredom contra o corpo, ela não gostou nada do que viu. De longe, pôde reconhecer a jaqueta preta de Sirius e sua camisa com os botões dispersos no chão. Não muito afastado do lado que dormira, estava sua blusa vermelha ou o que restava dela, com um imenso rasgo na altura dos ombros.

Sem saída, ela voltou a fitar Sirius. Ele dormia como uma pedra. O rosto dele estava sereno e bonito, como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Ela ergueu a mão no ar a fim de tocá-lo, mas manteve suas mãos seguras no edredom. Mesmo dormindo, Sirius lhe trazia sensações estranhas, algo que nunca sentira quando eles estavam juntos trocando patadas um com o outro. Qualquer efeito que ele tenha jogado nela, infalivelmente deu certo e ela não sabia distinguir até que ponto tudo aquilo que compartilharam seria bom ou ruim. Cansada de pensar sozinha, ela precisava acordá-lo, mas a ideia de fugir sem dizer nada era muito mais atraente que encarar o maroto que, com toda certeza, a receberia com um sorriso malicioso e palavras impiedosas. Sem contar a maneira como ele a olharia com aqueles olhos cinzas e profundos que acompanhariam o ritmo da malícia daquela boca bem desenhada que pronunciariam palavras que ela não queria ouvir.

Lily fechou os olhos de novo e viu novas imagens que nada significavam para ela, mas que a agitaram por dentro. Ela acreditava que nada daquilo tinha significância. Prolongando os _flashes _de memória, ela reconheceu os dois vultos na escuridão, que se tocavam, se beijavam e se desejavam. Os pelos do seu corpo se eriçaram ao lembrar que aproveitou cada parte do corpo de Sirius. Para seu próprio espanto, ela desejou Sirius Black na noite anterior, impulsionada por doses sinistras de firewhiskey. Novos _flashes_ surgiram, mas faziam sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Queria sair dali, o mais rápido possível, quase desesperadamente. Vendo uma luz no fim do túnel, pensou em localizar alguma varinha para remendar parte de sua roupa, mas supôs que nem isso Sirius teria em algum lugar daquele quarto.

Sem alternativa, ela esgueirou seu corpo na direção de Sirius, ainda com as mãos presas no edredom e travou muito perto do maroto. Até dormindo, ele emanava um calor ardente, algo característico dele. Lily sentiu um calafrio quando tocou o ombro dele com gentileza e boquiabriu-se ao ver um hematoma que reconheceu muito bem. Ela repousou o dedo ali, chocada com sua atitude promíscua. A ruiva não queria acreditar que foi ela que tinha feito aquilo. A marca estava muito roxa e possivelmente dolorida. Nem com seu toque ele se mexeu, algo que perdurou por longos minutos por ela não acreditar na sua força em tê-lo marcado daquela forma.

Ela retirou o dedo do local e ergueu o olhar para o rosto de Sirius. Tinha que terminar com aquela missa e parar de se torturar sozinha. Respirando fundo, Lily o cutucou, sussurrando sem nome, sem resposta. Sentimentos novos a dominaram quando ela tocou o rosto dele, a fim de acordá-lo. Chamou por seu nome mais uma vez, mas Sirius permaneceu imóvel. Irritadiça por conta da ressaca, resolveu ser impiedosa e acertou um tapa no rosto do maroto, fazendo-o dar um salto e abrir os olhos imediatamente.

- Mas que diabos de sono pesado é esse? - peguntou Lily voltando a se endireitar na cama. Se afastou dele com as mãos presas no edredom, mantendo toda a distância que podia de Sirius.

- Você me deu muito trabalho na noite passada, Lilica. - Sirius respondeu, prontamente. Levou a mão até o local onde Lily o atingira, encarando-a. - Nunca cansei tanto em uma relação sexual. Fique você sabendo disso.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem, mas tentou controlar a ira que começou a dominá-la. Não tinha nada a dizer, não depois daquela declaração que afirmava tudo o que ela desejou que não tivesse acontecido.

- Não vai dizer nada? - Sirius sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou. Lily viu o edredom deslizar por seu tórax bem definido e mordeu o lábio, inconsciente.

- O que quer que eu diga?

Lily fez uma pausa reflexiva enquanto observava Sirius deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos negros, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Isso realmente aconteceu, Sirius? Nós dois? Mesma cama? Pelados? - Lily perguntou, insegura, pedindo muito para que ele desconversasse.

Sirius virou a cabeça e a encarou. Ele realmente tinha os olhos lindos e únicos que lhe renderam uma nova onda de calafrios. O maroto enrugou a testa, olhando para a ruiva, e tentou descobrir porque não tinha ido embora para poupar todo aquele falatório. Ao observá-la mais atentamente, descobriu porque manteve-se ao lado dela. Lily era a garota de James e, o máximo que poderia oferecer, era oferecer um pouco de consideração pós-bebida e pós-aventuras entre lençóis.

Enquanto pensava nas melhores palavras para responder a pergunta, Lily manteve-se fora de foco, brincando com uma linha solta do edredom. De longe, ele pode ver os hematomas que marcou naquela pele branca e macia, os dois vergões roxos perto do busto e um no pescoço. Pela calma contida que ela transmitia, ele chegou a conclusão que a ruiva o teria jogado no chão se fosse capaz de ver as marcas que ele deixou no corpo dela.

- Sim, Lilica. Tudo. - Sirius respondeu, calmamente. Puxou o ar com certa dificuldade e sentiu as costelas doerem. - Por que está desacreditada? Você está comigo, pelada e nossas roupas estão jogadas ao redor da cama. Ainda tem dúvidas de que nos conhecemos mais intimamente?

A expressão de Lily se tornou dura e Sirius se arrependeu em ter sido grosseiro e irônico. Ele sempre fazia isso. Tratar todo mundo com estupidez era uma aptidão que possuía.

- Lily...

Ele a chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Não sabia lidar com sentimentos, muito menos os alheios. Quando ela fez menção em sair da cama, Sirius a segurou pelo cotovelo. A ruiva empacou, como se tivesse sido dominada pelo efeito de uma anestesia.

- Me solta ou vou te quebrar os dentes - pediu ela, secamente, mal conseguindo olhar para Sirius.

- Você não se lembra de nada? Cabeça de Javali, firewhiskey, Sala Precisa, você me agarrando...

Novos _flashes_ invadiram a mente de Lily. Ela lembrou do Cabeça de Javali, do firewhiskey e de outras coisas, como ele tocando a perna dela no meio do bar e ela permitindo que ele fizesse aquilo. Ao voltar a olhá-lo, a ruiva não sabia o que era pior: admitir que lembrava de tudo ou mentir para encerrar qualquer debate que poderia lhe render mais uma onda de desconforto.

- Eu te agarrei? - perguntou Lily, apontando para si. Resolveu omitir o que lembrava, pois não estava a fim de discutir com Sirius e relembrar cada detalhe sórdido do ocorrido.

- Lilica, eu não teria ido até o fim se não estivesse bêbado e não tivesse sido provocado. - Sirius revirou os olhos. Delicadamente, soltou o cotovelo da jovem e ficou aliviado por ela não ter tentado fugir de novo.

- Você está mentindo.

- Olhe para mim e veja se estou mentindo?

Lily relutou, mas encarou aqueles olhos que tinha uma coloração cinza diferente. Era uma cor intensa, escura, como se ele fosse dar o bote a qualquer instante.

- Lily, eu não estou mentindo. Se eu tivesse te agarrado, eu diria. Não tenho vergonha na cara.

- Isso eu posso notar.

Ela silenciou e moveu seu corpo para fora da cama. Lily ficou de costas para Sirius, respirando devagar, sentindo cada osso estalar como se estivesse emperrado.

- Lily, eu...

- Fica quieto!

Sirius quase a tocou no ombro, mas desistiu só de pensar que poderia levar um soco ao invés de um tapa. Ele percebeu o quão fora do padrão era aquela situação. O maroto sempre fugia de qualquer compromisso, principalmente depois de levar alguma garota para a cama. Ele se divertia entre lençóis e descartava a companheira que não lhe fosse mais conveniente. Agora, ele estava ali, na cama, ao lado de Lily Evans, a aluna exemplar, a garota que seu melhor amigo amava e não fugiu como mandava o _script_. Para seu próprio espanto, ele se importou com a garota com quem passara a noite e ficou com ela até que um dos dois acordasse.

Enquanto o silêncio perdurava, Sirius sentiu um solavanco no estômago ao lembrar de James. Se contasse que dormiu com Lily, ele quebraria sua cara e nunca mais se falariam. James o odiaria para toda a eternidade. Em meio a tantos pensamentos, ele não sabia como iria se explicar. Nem como se desculparia com a ruiva. Nem como se perdoaria. Talvez, ele finalmente havia descobrido a verdadeira essência de ser um Black. Ser mau-caráter era algo que seus pais apreciavam e o maroto pensou que só seu irmão havia herdado esse gene. Olhar para a Lily e ver o quanto ela estava chateada, o fez se tocar que aquele gene era hereditário.

O coração de Sirius bateu mais forte quando ele viu Lily abaixar a cabeça e apoiar a mão na testa. Temeu que ela fosse chorar. Duelando internamente consigo mesmo, aguardou, vendo-a respirar devagar, imóvel, da mesma maneira quando eles estavam jogados na cama no final de um belíssimo e contagiante orgasmo.

- Lily, fala comigo! - pediu ele, se esgueirando pela cama. Ao ficar mais perto dela, teve que se controlar para não começar a beijar as costas despidas dela. - Eu deixo você me bater.

- Te bater não vai melhorar minha autoestima.

- E o que tem sua autoestima?

Ela se virou e levou um susto ao notar que havia uma distância mínima entre os lábios dela e os de Sirius.

- Sirius, eu dormi com o garoto mais galinha da escola. Isso é um dilema patético, mas ele existe. Eu estou furiosa, com uma dor de cabeça terrível, então, não me provoque. Eu preciso lembrar do que aconteceu e, se você continuar agindo como um trasgo insensível, acho bom você recolher suas roupas e dar o fora daqui.

Era como se tivesse realmente recebido um tapa de Lily. Nenhuma garota, em sã consciência, o trataria daquela maneira. Ele estava acostumado a ser recompensado no dia seguinte, com juras de amor e pedidos para que a noite se repetisse. Mas agora, Sirius estava diante da garota que não o trataria como estava acostumado e, o pior de tudo, ele também não sabia lidar com ela para enganá-la e sair correndo de volta ao dormitório.

- Ok, Lilica, como quiser. - Sirius voltou a se deitar. Não conseguia encarar a ruiva sem utilizar seu tom de deboche. Aquela situação estava complicada e ele lamentou mais uma vez em não ter fugido na calada da noite para evitar aquele drama.

- Você não vai embora? - perguntou Lily abismada.

- Você rasgou minhas roupas, Lilica - respondeu ele, virando a cabeça na direção dela. Ele encarou o olhar enfurecido da grifinória. - E, para sua sorte, minha varinha está dentro de uma daquelas sacolas. Se quiser que eu vá embora, por favor, é só ir até elas e pegá-la.

Lily se virou e encarou Sirius. Ela ergueu a mão certeiramente para acertá-lo, mas ele foi mais ágil dessa vez e a segurou pelo pulso. Os olhos se encontraram, com uma fúria evidente. A ruiva estava estática, tentando se desvencilhar do maroto que fazia questão em mantê-la por perto. Por que diabos tinha que encher a cara? E ao lado dele?

- Me solta! - pediu Lily, entredentes.

- Para você tentar me bater de novo, nem pensar - discordou Sirius com desdém. - Só te solto se começarmos uma cena de sexo selvagem.

- Não me provoque, Sirius Black - resmungou Lily tentando puxar a mão de volta.

- Lilica, você tem que parar de me bater, pois tenho certeza que superei o Amos na cama e tenho mais certeza ainda que você quer mais.

Sirius viu os olhos verdes dela brilharem de raiva. Ele estava gostando de provocá-la, afinal, ele era um mestre em fazer aquilo. Para não dizer como se sentia de verdade, preferia torturar outras pessoas.

- Por que você é tão idiota? - perguntou Lily voltando a puxar o braço.

- Por que você é tão enfezadinha?

Sirius soltou o braço dela e se endireitou na cama.

- Por que você é tão insensível? Você é assim com todas as garotas com quem dorme?

- Não vou responder essa pergunta. Isso fere minha virilidade.

Lily piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza que assimilou o que Sirius acabara de dizer. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou seu travesseiro e acertou em cheio no rosto dele.

- A próxima vez que você tentar me acertar, eu te agarro, Lilica.

Lily ignorou o aviso dele e lhe deu outra travesseirada. Foi impossível para Sirius permanecer quieto e, para o susto dela, ele a agarrou pela cintura e girou os corpos na cama ficando sobre ela.

- O que eu te falei, Lilica? - ele deu um meio sorriso. Um sorriso muito satisfeito por estar no controle da situação.

- Você vai me agarrar? - perguntou ela cheia de ironia. Sirius a segurava pelos dois braços pelos pulsos, evitando que ela tentasse acertá-lo de novo.

- Não duvide de mim, Lilica. Ainda está muito cedo para voltar para o dormitório e eu posso muito bem te provocar para fazermos um segundo _round_.

- Você nem é louco de fazer isso, seu idiota.

Sirius pressionou o corpo de Lily contra o seu e se divertiu quando ela simplesmente travou. Ele abaixou a cabeça, direcionando seus lábios na direção dos dela e captou a ausência de ar. O maroto conhecia aquele tipo de atitude. A ruiva estava determinada a lutar contra ele, mas se investisse, poderia sair vencedor sem precisar do auxílio de bebida.

- Vai continuar duvidando? - desafiou Sirius com uma sobrancelha alteada.

Lily encarou o rosto de Sirius e praguejou mentalmente por não conseguir ser forte o bastante para se desvencilhar dele. Ela sentiu o tórax dele ir de encontro a sua pele e ela ficou confusa se era o coração dele ou dela que batia mais forte dentro do peito. O grifinório jogava sujo e a ruiva sabia que se ele cutucasse no lugar certo, ela se renderia.

- Não quero brincar disso. Me solta - pediu ela com dificuldade. Apreciar a boca do Sirius era algo que não estava de acordo com suas expectativas.

Sirius não queria soltá-la. Queria permanecer ali por motivos que sua mente não conseguia esclarecer. Estava gostando do conforto da pele dela em contato com a sua e a vontade de beijá-la sóbria seria a prova final de tudo que compartilharam na noite anterior. O firewhiskey poderia ter sido o impulso, mas se ela cedeu para ele, era porque também sentia vontade. O maroto queria aquela prova, mas não sabia se faria isso naquele momento, por mais que sua mente gritasse para fazê-lo.

- Sirius! - chamou Lily mais uma vez.

Não adiantava ela ficar enfezada com o ocorrido e tentar asfixiar Sirius para ver se ele se tornava mais sensível. O erro já estava feito. Ela bebeu, ela pulou no colo dele, ela o beijou, ela rasgou a camisa dele. Ao encará-lo, a realidade da sua situação era única e inalterável: bebera demais e dormira com o inimigo. A jovem não sabia se era um alívio saber que era ele ao seu lado e não James. Se conhecendo bem, ela estaria surtando de qualquer maneira, mesmo se tivesse se enrolado com Remus.

Por mais que estivesse com raiva e quisesse socar o maroto que ainda a prendia, Lily reconheceu que precisava se acalmar. Nada do que fizesse iria corrigir seu agarramento íntimo com Sirius. E ela não estava disposta a repetir a dose por mais que estivesse duelando com seus sentimentos mais obscuros. Tinha que haver um motivo para estar naquela situação. A Lily em sua sanidade teria bebido, claro, mas não teria se entregado tão fácil para um cara que tinha fama de cafajeste. Ele não faria nada a favor dela, então, deveria se defender sozinha. Em menos de 24 horas, Hogwarts inteira saberia que Lily Evans tinha entrado na lista de conquistas do garoto. Seu coração ficou pequeno só de imaginar a expressão de Marlene ao descobrir onde e com quem ela tinha passado a noite no fim da visita à Hogsmeade.

- Mais calma? - sussurrou Sirius. Lily queria arrancar os olhos dele por ser tão irônico.

- Sim! - ela confirmou, engolindo em seco. Voltou a respirar com o afastamento de Sirius que voltou a se deitar ao seu lado.

Olhando-a de esguelha, Sirius pôde ver a reação dela após o contato corporal que ocorrera. Ela estava desnorteada e ele também. O perfume dela parecia ter voltado para sua pele e ele fechou os olhos para não se deixar levar pelo momento. Ao contrário dela, sua ressaca não estava tão forte, pois estava acostumado a beber. A única coisa que sentia era uma sede insaciável e uma vontade imensa de agarrar a ruiva por se sentir desafiado por ela.

- Você vai contar para os seus amigos, não vai?

A voz de Lily ecoou pela Sala Precisa trazendo Sirius de volta a realidade. Ele deitou de lado, para que pudesse enxergar Lily melhor. Ela fez o mesmo, ajeitando o edredom sobre o corpo. O duelo que enfrentaram logo foi esquecido.

- Não, eu não vou - respondeu ele, impondo firmeza na voz.

- Por que eu não acredito em você?

- Porque eu sou Sirius Black, o garoto que tem o costume de usar as garotas e jogá-las fora.

Lily engoliu em seco. Ela não estava preocupada em ser descartada, pois não sentia nada por ele. E ele nem precisava se abalar com o ocorrido, pois também nunca alimentara nenhum sentimento por ela. Eles estavam em uma emboscada que viraria uma bola de neve, recheada de desculpas para tentar aliviar o que fizeram.

- Mas eu não vou dizer nada. - Sirius garantiu, apoiando sua mão sobre a dela. - Foi um erro, Lily, um grande erro. Eu admito. Eu estava mais sóbrio que você e poderia ter parado, mas meu corpo não quis. Principalmente quando você me agarrou.

- Eu te agarrei. Eu provoquei esse trágico resultado final. - Lily deu um meio sorriso. Um gesto cansado. - Eu não consigo acreditar que dormi com você, meu melhor amigo de mentira.

Ele sorriu de canto e, sem perceber, se aproximou mais da jovem, permanecendo o toque sobre a mão dela.

- Lilica, quando eu agarro, eu agarro, fim. Não é porque você é a garota idolatrada de Hogwarts que estou tentando te caçoar. Tudo bem que essa é minha intenção, claro, mas eu não posso dar mais uma mancada com você.

- E por que não?

- Você reparou como fui grosseiro contigo a minutos atrás?

Lily suspirou e afastou o cabelo do rosto.

- Você é um ridículo! Tenho dó de todas as meninas que dormiram com você.  
>- Até de você?<p>

Sirius estava pronto para receber mais um tapa, mas ela nada fez. Lily permaneceu quieta, olhando-o.

- Sirius, você me parece preocupado - disse Lily com a testa enrugada. - Vai me dizer que você vai prezar pela minha segurança?

Sirius engoliu em seco e retirou a mão que estava apoiada sobre a dela.

- Estou preocupado porque dormi com a garota que meu melhor amigo é apaixonado. - Sirius respondeu fazendo-a revirar os olhos. - E você gosta dele.

- Eu não gosto dele, Sirius. - negou Lily com veemência. - Qualquer coisa que poderia acontecer entre o Potter e eu morreu naquela discussão.

- Então, está tudo bem para você o fato de ter dormido comigo?

- Claro que não, mas o que eu sinto agora não tem nada a ver com o Potter. - Lily se defendeu, fazendo-o encará-la com uma sobrancelha alteada. - Escute, você pediu para ser meu melhor amigo de mentira, jurando que gosta da Marlene. Agora, você está aqui comigo. Quem tem que se preocupar é você, Sirius, e não eu.

- Você me irrita com esse fingimento todo, Lily. - Sirius voltou a se sentar, esfregando o rosto dele com as mãos.

- Eu fingindo? - Lily se sentou também e pode ver de perto o hematoma no pescoço do garoto. Assim como arranhões nas costas dele. Começou a sentir vergonha de si mesma.

- Você sempre finge. Faz o mesmo que eu. Deve ser por isso que perdermos as estribeiras e dormimos juntos.

- E você não gostou?

Sirius a encarou e sentiu um frio percorrer na espinha. Ele não poderia negar, mas tinha gostado da noite que passara com a ruiva. E, intimamente, ele sabia que o dia anterior não se resumiu simplesmente ao fato deles terem ficado nus e terem compartilhado a mesma cama. O maroto sentia dentro dele que aquela noite teve algo mais, mas não conseguia enxergar, pois seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos. E, olhá-la, aqueles olhos verdes que o desejaram de uma maneira diferente, era o mesmo que estar com uma varinha apontada na sua cabeça.

- Lily, eu...

- Sim ou não! - Lily afastou os cabelos ruivos dos ombros permitindo que ele visse marcas intensas do seu erro.

- Lily...

- Por que é tão difícil você responder a uma pergunta? Será que nenhuma garota te jogou na parede querendo respostas sobre a noite supostamente de amor que tiveram?

- Eu não quero responder essa pergunta. - Sirius afirmou entredentes.

- Você é incapaz de demonstrar qualquer sentimento, não é mesmo? - Lily o cutucou no ombro, possessa. - Você é um idiota que não consegue valorizar ninguém, por isso se dá tão bem com o Potter. Para mim já chega. Eu vou embora.

Lily puxou o edredom sem se importar se tinha descoberto Sirius. Foi até as sacolas e localizou a varinha dele. Se adiantou até as roupas e ordenou o feitiço que as repararam no mesmo instante. Sem olhá-lo, largou a varinha na poltrona e, com passos firmes, entrou no pequeno banheiro localizado no fundo do quarto e se trancou.

Sirius só conseguiu ouvir o estrondo da porta. Sem muita escolha, repetiu o processo da ruiva e não demorou a ficar pronto. Deu uma olhada no espelho e subiu mais a gola da camisa para cobrir o hematoma que Lily lhe dera de presente. Teria que dar um jeito naquilo, antes que seus amigos começassem a interrogá-lo. Não poderia dar oportunidade a nenhum deles, principalmente para James, que iria estrangulá-lo sem pensar duas vezes.

Ao olhar sua figura no espelho, ele não encontrou nenhum sinal de vergonha pelo que fez, mas o pesar estava claro em seus olhos. James deixaria de ser seu amigo ao descobrir o que tinha acontecido entre a garota dos seus sonhos e ele. E não foi um simples beijo. Foi uma noite pecaminosa, cheia de suspiros e palavras impensáveis, que jamais se apagariam da sua memória. Ao contrário de Lily, ele lembrava de tudo, e teria que se controlar para não assustá-la com suas brincadeiras e comentários insensatos.

Os olhos cinzas procuravam alguma ruga de arrependimento, mas não existia. Ele era Sirius Black, o garoto das garotas, o típico cara que dormiria com o interesse amoroso do melhor amigo e não sentiria culpa. Se aceitar daquele jeito e ser tão duro consigo mesmo, lhe rendeu um momento de agonia, uma agonia sufocante que o fez ter vontade de quebrar alguma coisa dentro daquele quarto. Sua mente logo voltou no tempo, lembrando das palavras cortantes da sua mãe. Ele era um imprestável. Ao invés de melhorar o comportamento e provar o contrário, viver como um _bad boy _lhe rendia todas as seguranças e uma redoma de vidro ao seu redor inquebrável.

_Inquebrável..._O vidro começava a trincar e ele sabia que era culpa de Lily Evans. Ele nunca se importou e agora se importava. Ele não deveria ter ido na lábia da garota que tinha se jogado na bebida. Deveria ter se controlado. Deveria tê-la poupado da vergonha.

Mas era tarde demais para reclamar. Já tinham feito a pior besteira do universo. A única coisa que restava era guardar fragmentos que Lily jamais saberia. Ele lembrava muito bem do gosto dos lábios dela, o poder daquelas mãos bem cuidadas sobre seu corpo e aquela atitude sensual que nunca imaginou que ela teria. Lembrou dos sorrisos salientes, dos gemidos, da fusão dos corpos que lhe rendera uma boa noite de sono. Lembrou-se também que tinha acordado no meio da noite com vontade de abandoná-la, como sempre fazia com as outras garotas, mas não conseguiu. Se olhando no espelho, ele realmente percebeu que sua relação com a ruiva mudou algo dentro dele, pois ao estar acordado no meio da noite, observando aquele rosto sereno, só teve a capacidade de trazê-la para mais perto, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Lily jamais saberia o quanto aquela noite tinha ganhado importância para ele. Ela teria ódio dele para sempre, mas Sirius não ligava. Ela não seria a primeira e nem a última a renegá-lo. Era um alívio para ele se a ruiva cortasse relações, mas o maroto sentia que não conseguiria ficar afastado, não depois da maneira como ela havia olhado para ele. Por mais que ela não lembrasse, o rapaz sabia que a jovem o desejou e que ele nunca tinha encontrado compreensão nos olhos de nenhuma outra pessoa.

O problema maior é que Lily estava bêbada. Aquela noite, pelo visto, não foi tão real para ela, como foi para ele. Ela demoraria dias para lembrar a cena por completo, isso se realmente voltasse a lembrar. Conhecia aquele sentimento de humilhação da parte dela, querendo se xingar duramente por muitos dias e desabar. Isso acontecia sempre, lhe rendendo um tapa na cara quando não dava assistência para as garotas que ficava.

Cansado de se encarar no espelho, ele voltou a se sentar na cama. Ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro e percebeu que era a torneira. Lily já estava lá dentro a cinco minutos, tempo muito longo para quem só tinha a intenção de se vestir e ir embora. Ela precisava de ajuda e, talvez, esse seria o momento para ele aprender a valorizar mais as coisas, pois sua relação com a ruiva não foi planejada e muito menos visou mérito próprio. O incidente aconteceu e ele tinha que agir mais como homem do que um adolescente que celebrava sua mais nova conquista.

Calmamente, Sirius se levantou e foi até a porta do banheiro. Deu dois toques na porta com os nós dos dedos e aguardou. Ouviu a torneira se fechar e passos ecoarem na direção que ele estava. A porta se abriu e ele viu Lily com os olhos e o nariz vermelhos.

- Vou andando. Vai ser deselegante nós dois caminhando pela escola. Ainda mais por que tenho certeza que Marlene sentiu minha falta - disse Lily muito elétrica, mal conseguindo encarar Sirius.

- É uma boa ideia! - Sirius concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Escute, você me perguntou se eu tinha gostado ou não, e acho que você merece uma resposta.

Lily sentiu os músculos se contraírem. Ela não estava preparada para ouvir o que ele tinha para lhe dizer.

- Sirius, de verdade, não precisa.

Ele deu dois passos na direção dela. Lily pôde sentir mais uma vez o efeito que Sirius causava em seu corpo, fazendo suas pernas bambearem por alguns segundos. Mesmo fingindo que não lembrava de muita coisa, a jovem tinha consciência de que era uma garota sortuda por ter dormido justamente com Sirius Black, o garoto mais concorrido de Hogwarts.

- Lily, eu preciso dizer - ele pegou suas duas mãos e as apertou contra as dele. Nem ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mas parecia ser o certo. - Foi incrível!

Ela tomou todo o ar que ainda existia no ambiente e o soltou muito devagar. Sirius tocou a ponta do seu nariz, como sempre fazia, e ficou feliz em arrancar um sorriso daquele rosto bonito.

- Sinto que você ainda está mentindo. - Lily disse, apertando a mão dele contra a sua. - Mas não vamos abrir um debate. Estou com dor de cabeça e preciso dormir.

- Precisa mesmo. Sua ressaca está pior do que a minha, Lilica. - Sirius sorriu marotamente. - Quem sabe podemos repetir a dose mais tarde.

Ele sentiu um tapa acertar seu ombro.

- Vai sonhando, _Sis_. - Lily se desviou dele e caminhou até a poltrona. Checou as sacolas, reconhecendo o que era seu e pegou a bolsa.

- Lily, se não quiser mais falar comigo, eu vou entender. - Sirius disse com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Lily girou nos calcanhares e ficou petrificada ao olhar para ele. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas estava se irritando com o fato de Sirius Black lhe causar efeitos indistintos, capazes de deixá-la mais lenta.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois. - ela foi até ele e lhe dera um abraço desengonçado. - Eu vou precisar dormir mais um pouco para saber o quanto te odeio.

Ela escutou o sorriso abafado dele no pé da sua orelha. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, fazendo-a abraçá-lo mais forte. Sirius retribuiu o gesto, afundando seu rosto em seus cabelos, inalando o perfume dela mais uma vez.

- Ok! - Sirius não a soltou. Afagou seus cabelos e sentiu seu coração pular quando ela apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro. - Eu sinto muito, Lily, de verdade.

- Se você achou incrível, acredito que não tem porque você sentir muito, Sirius - retrucou Lily, calmamente.

- Eu me sinto mal em vê-la se sentindo desse jeito. Mas não se preocupe, não irei contar para ninguém o que aconteceu entre nós dois.

Lily se afastou dele, incerta com o que ele lhe garantira. Conhecia Sirius, mesmo não tendo convivido com ele tempo o suficiente. Ele era mentiroso e poderia estar falando a verdade pela primeira vez, mas a ruiva sabia que não deveria ficar cega. Ela deveria se preparar, pois assim que a bomba explodisse, o mundo cairia sobre sua cabeça.

- Tudo bem! - ela meneou a cabeça positivamente e encarou Sirius. - Se cuide, ok?

- Isso tem cheiro de despedida, Lilica - comentou ele, dando seu famoso sorriso insolente.

- E se for? - ela encolheu os ombros, perdida.

- Não é despedida coisa nenhuma. - Sirius deu dois passos para trás temendo que fosse agarrá-la ali mesmo. - Vá descansar! Você está muito abatida.

- É, você tem razão.

Lily ajeitou as sacolas nas mãos e caminhou até a porta da Sala Precisa. Deu uma olhada para trás e viu Sirius, imóvel. Sem dizer nada, cruzou a saída sentindo que seu coração sairia pela garganta. Ao virar, viu a porta se desmaterializar diante de seus olhos. Ela tinha a sensação de que tudo estava acabado e que seria melhor para os dois se manterem em sentidos completamente opostos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hello people! Ontem não deu para vir postar devido a um compromisso surpresa, mas hoje estou aqui. Pelo menos não demorei meses como da última vez, mas foi algo mais forte que eu (leia-se: TCC acabando como minha vida social de ficwriter). Não que eu tenha muita, mas continuo no mercado Hahahahahahaha

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas, isso me faz tãooooooooooooo feliz! E eu pensava que ngm me visitaria pelo tempo que fiquei fora. Bem-vindas de volta, suas lindas!

**Gabis: **Vc curte S/L? AIN MENINA, BATE! UAAHHAUAHUHAU Apesar que eu aprendi a curtir eles juntos por conta dessa fic mesmo. Nada disso que escrevi até aqui ia rolar. Daí fui lendo outras fics do casal e me entreguei a esse amor bandido Hahahahahaha. Bem, até aqui ele vai sofrer um tico. Na verdade todos vão, pois o quatro não sabem mais quem amam hahahahaha isso é importante. Se quiser betar essa tbm, sem problemas! Hahahahaha preguiça às vezes me domina, fato.

**Metade: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk quem precisa ficar bêbada para ser catada ou catar o Sirius? Só a Lily que precisava disso para dar um IMPULSO. E que IMPULSO HAHAHAHAHAHAA

**Lily Chloe Evans: **Estou aquiiiiii com uma prévia das futuras respostas daqui para frente. Apesar que quem se "resolveu" foi a Lily e o Sirius, no próx capítulo teremos James e Marlene mais um barraco BÁSICO HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

**bcpachane: **James vai ficar puto com o Sirius e vice-versa. Aguarde o próximo capítulo HAHAHAAHHA

**Flor Cordeiro:** Eu tô quase vendendo o corpo pelo shipper HAHAHAAHAH confesso!

**...reviews anteriores**

**LilySweetPotter:** a tendência é esquentar mais. Agora que a Lily pagou a dívida, os próximos capítulos serão uma tremendaaaaa confusão.

**cath.z: **Sério que isso já aconteceu com vc? Omg! Pior que eu ainda vou brincar muito com a cabeça desse quarteto, mesmo sem team James/Lily até o fim. Hahahahahha

Well, girls! É isso! No final de semana eu volto...se ngm me tirar do pijama.

Beijão.


	11. A amarga verdade

**Capítulo 11- A amarga verdade**

James saiu do dormitório decidido à encontrar Marlene. Precisava conversar sobre o ocorrido e não deixaria as resoluções para o dia seguinte. Quanto mais rápido falasse com a amiga, menos tempo o assunto teria para esfriar e gerar mais desconforto do que já prometia. Não que fosse muito confortável lembrar o que fez, deduziu James, pois seu melhor amigo gostava da garota que ele enfiou a língua garganta abaixo durante o passeio à Hogsmeade. Para controlar o efeito colateral do que sua atitude poderia criar, o rapaz tinha plena consciência que o fato deveria ser amenizado, antes que vazasse pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Não aguentaria enfrentar a ira de Sirius e a mágoa da morena com relação ao que acontecera. Ele não estava pronto para ganhar mais inimigos para se juntarem ao clã de Lily, a garota que o odiava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, e que seria a líder em prolongar esse sentimento com seu nome envolvido.

Ao pensar na ruiva, sentiu o coração gelar. De que forma ela agiria ao saber que Marlene e ele tiveram uma relação mais íntima? Não era o sexo propriamente dito, mas se Marlene não fosse Marlene, James tinha certeza absoluta que teria ido até o final daquele ato, mesmo estando na Casa dos Gritos. Por mais que se julgasse mais comedido que Sirius, o maroto se admirava por ter contido seu desejo pela morena na noite passada. O beijo dela era ótimo, impossível de não querer repetir a dose muitas vezes seguidas. Entre os amassos extras na escola, ele pôde sentir o calor que emanara daquele corpo esculpido e a maneira como ele o queria só para si. A cabeça de James pesava só de voltar a relembrar que quase violou as defesas da amiga por completo. Defesas essas que pertenciam, teoricamente, ao seu melhor amigo.

Além de ter que dialogar com Marlene e tentar acertar o ocorrido entre eles, James estava preocupado com a ausência de Lily no dormitório das garotas. Antes de sair da cama, ele continuou a checar o Mapa do Maroto para saber o paradeiro da ruiva que ainda não tinha voltado ao quarto. O maroto tomou um banho e se arrumou, mas nada da garota surgir nos pergaminhos para lhe dar uma dica do que teria acontecido para caçoá-la e tirá-la do sério mais tarde. Seu estômago dera uma reviravolta quando estava prestes a sair do aposento quando avistou o ponto que indicava a grifinória saindo da Sala Precisa. O lugar que Sirius muitas vezes levava suas ficadas para curtir uma noite sem regras. Só de imaginar que aquilo poderia ter acontecido entre eles, o grifinório sentiu um nervosismo agitá-lo por dentro e, ao mesmo tempo, um alívio por não ter agido errado ao avançar meio sinal com Marlene. Era egoísta pensar daquele jeito, ele sabia, mas se deu o direito de relaxar os ombros ao perceber que poderia não ter sido o único que fez bobagem da noite para o dia.

Quando terminou de descer as escadas, James deu de cara com Marlene e empacou. Ela perambulava de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal, movendo os lábios, algo que o lembrou muito de Alice. James percebeu que a morena estava bem agasalhada, com os cabelos seguros em uma trança desalinhada e aparentava estar tão tensa e preocupada quanto ele. Sentiu uma vontade de subir e voltar para a segurança da sua cama para adiar aquele acerto de contas, mas não o fez. Ele não era covarde e sempre gostava de dar explicações sobre seus atos para quem merecia ouvi-las. Não iria dar para trás sabendo que poderia magoar a amiga se o fizesse. O maroto deu sua palavra, então, iria cumpri-la.

Ao descer os últimos degraus, Marlene se virou, atraída pelo barulho, e também empacou. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, incapazes de desejar o _bom dia _habitual, seguido de um abraço apertado. Se fosse um dia como qualquer outro, ambos sairiam do Salão Comunal, alegres e dispostos a compartilharem o café da manhã. Tagalerariam cheio de tramas relacionadas ao inimigo secreto e sobre novas tentativas de James conquistar Lily. Debateriam sobre os inúmeros motivos para ela ver que Sirius era o cara certo para se manter um relacionamento e tentar ser feliz. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Eles continuaram parados, separados por uma poltrona, se olhando em silêncio.

Voltando a respirar, Marlene alisou a testa. James ajeitou os óculos no rosto e se ocupou em se sentar em uma das poltronas. Ela fez o mesmo e os dois ficaram de frente para a lareira cheia de resíduos de cinzas. Eles não estavam preparados para iniciarem um diálogo, como acreditaram, pois ficar em silêncio era mais seguro. O desconforto entre eles era estranho e ambos sabiam que estavam matutando sobre a mesma coisa: o pecado que cometeram na noite anterior.

- Ok! Vamos cortar essa palhaçada. - James tomou a inciativa e cortou o silêncio. - Lene, me desculpe por ontem. Eu não deveria ter te induzido a fazer tudo aquilo. Eu realmente sinto muito. Espero que não esteja com raiva de mim.

O silêncio voltou à tona e James preferiu não cortá-lo mais uma vez, pois sabia que Marlene raciocinava para expor seus argumentos.

- Jay, eu também sinto muito - disse Marlene com certa dificuldade. - Eu não sei o que minha cabeça tinha para permitir que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Eu não tenho nem como explicar o que se passou na minha mente e...

Ela parou. James mal conseguia respirar. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam ficando brancos de tanto que apertava os braços da poltrona.

- Eu fui o principal culpado, Lene - reforçou James, encarando-a com firmeza. - Eu não deveria ter te induzido a nada. Quando voltamos para Hogwarts, teria sido melhor se tivéssemos tomado direções opostas, mas eu não sei o que deu em mim quando te agarrei de novo. Me desculpe! Não quero causar problemas para você.

- Jay, você não vai me causar problema nenhum - negou Marlene virando o rosto para James em seu primeiro gesto de coragem. - Dizendo o palavreado correto, eu permiti que você me tocasse, me beijasse e passasse a mão em mim. Eu não quero que você se culpe sozinho, só por ser James Potter, o garoto popular da escola que fica com muitas garotas. Eu me submeti a isso. A culpa é nossa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Lene? - perguntou James confuso.

- Jay, eu te conheço. Pouco, mas te conheço. Eu tenho certeza que você trata as garotas com quem fica do jeito que me tratou. Eu não tenho dúvidas disso. Eu confio em você. Demais. Não quero que nossa amizade acabe pelo que aconteceu entre a gente.

James virou-se para ela e encarou aqueles olhos claros, límpidos. Aquele discurso só poderia vir mesmo de Marlene e ele não poderia se sentir tão inclinado a beijá-la ali mesmo, sem se importar com quem aparecesse.

- Com você foi mais especial, Lene. Você é minha amiga e a garota que eu desejei a noite inteira. Você não é e nem foi como minhas outras ficadas. Até porque, você não é mais uma na minha coleção. Na verdade, nem tenho esse papo de coleção. É tudo intriga da oposição e coisa do Sirius.

- Eu sei que não, Jay, por isso não quero que você se culpe. Eu não me senti lesada pelo que você fez e pelo que você investiu contra mim. Se eu não estivesse gostando do que rolava entre nós, eu teria parado, mas eu não quis. Eu gostei, James. Gostei muito.

James enrugou a testa com as palavras de Marlene. Não imaginava que ela fosse ser tão clara sobre o assunto enquanto ele fazia um grande esforço para escolher as palavras certas, a fim de não magoá-la ou assustá-la.

- Então, isso significa que você realmente gostou? - perguntou ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim, Jay, eu gostei. Você não acabou de me ouvir? - retrucou Marlene um pouco sem jeito.

- Eu fico mais aliviado em saber disso. - ele soltou o ar e aliviou a pressão dos pulmões. - Pensei que ganharia um tapa na cara ou um chute na traseira. Qualquer coisa do tipo.

Eles riram baixo, embaraçados demais em saber o que dizer um ao outro logo em seguida.

- Eu não faria isso - assegurou Marlene, sorrindo de canto. - Você é importante para mim, James. Acredite!

- Você também é muito importante para mim, Lene - disse James com sinceridade. - Não quero que nossa amizade se estrague por causa do que aconteceu. Apesar que você sempre me detestou e tem todo o direito de voltar a sentir esse ódio, se cair na real que sou um imprestável.

Marlene colocou-se de pé sentindo um grande aperto no peito. Na verdade, nunca detestou o grifinório. Sempre o achou mais digno de afeto que Sirius Black. Todas as vezes que disse a Lily que o amigo valia a pena, ela foi honesta. Em hipótese alguma queria forçar a barra com a amiga, mas era difícil fazê-la entender que o maroto realmente assumiria algo sério, caso cedesse. Agora, a probabilidade da ruiva sair com James seria muito menor, pois ela e ele haviam cometido um grave erro. Um erro que mudaria tudo. Se Lily soubesse do que aconteceu, provavelmente, os odiaria com a mesma intensidade.

- Já lhe disse que nunca te detestei - relembrou a morena respirando com dificuldade. Ficar perto de James, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ia contra todo o seu senso de equilíbrio.

- Me deixa com meu momento de piedade. - James disse, fazendo-a sorrir. Viu uma sombra de preocupação pairar no rosto de Marlene e emudeceu no mesmo instante.

- Jay, por mais que eu não queira que ninguém saiba, não vou conseguir esconder isso da Lily. - Marlene deslizou os dedos pela trança, sem olhar para o amigo. - Ela precisa saber.

James sabia que Marlene chegaria naquele ponto delicado, uma hora ou outra. Ficou até animado ao ser consultado antes do seu pior segredo ser revelado. Se fosse com qualquer outra garota, seria fácil o maroto esconder o que tinha feito. Bastava implorar, inventar uma mentira e prometer mais uma noite de felicidade. Mas tratava-se da sua melhor amiga, aquela que o compreendeu em muitos momentos sem pedir nada em troca. Aquela que destruiria, sem querer, qualquer investida sua para tentar ficar com Lily.

- Eu sei que não. Vocês são melhores amigas - disse James dando um suspiro cansado. Dormira muito bem, o que não justificava o peso nos ombros. Seria os primeiros indícios de culpa?, pensou ele deprimido. - E eu me sentiria um hipócrita se você não contasse.

A morena se ajoelhou diante de James, apoiando as mãos em cada joelho dele. Ele parecia desolado, assim como ela. Mas algo naquela aproximação lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem, pois o amigo prometeu que iria protegê-la. Ela só precisaria de uma armadura quando fosse enfrentar a melhor amiga.

- Você não vai mais tentar ficar com a Lily? - perguntou Marlene com a testa enrugada.

- Por mais que você não tenha feito nada de errado, eu vou ser o cara que quase dormiu com a melhor amiga dela. Isso é motivo suficiente para eu recuar minhas tropas.

Ela deixou um riso esvair dos seus lábios. O toque de James em sua trança mal feita fez o corpo dela gelar por completo. Eles estavam consideravelmente próximos e poderiam cair na tentação em um piscar de olhos, sem muito esforço.

- Por que recuar as tropas, James? Você gosta dela e...

- Não tenho tanta certeza dos meus sentimentos pela Lily mais, Lene. - James a fitou, deslizando a mão que estava nos cabelos dela para seu rosto. - Eu estou me sentindo um perfeito idiota.

- Idiota por quê? - perguntou Marlene, confusa e tensa. A mão de James tocando sua pele era um alerta. Um alerta que ela deveria recuar, antes que qualquer coisa ou sentimento pudesse vir à tona, e destruísse aquele momento de honestidade entre eles.

- Não vou saber explicar. - James segurou o queixo de Marlene com delicadeza. - Eu me sinto mal pelo que aconteceu, mas ao mesmo tempo, me sinto bem. Me sinto bem de estar com você, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Marlene engoliu em seco, sentindo um frio na espinha. Sem pensar, segurou o pulso de James para que ele mantivesse o toque onde estava. A vontade de ser acariciada por ele, como na noite anterior, começou a consumi-la por dentro. Qualquer coisa que o maroto fizesse contra ela, naquele instante, era claro que facilmente cederia.

- Eu também me sinto assim - confessou Marlene, olhando-o. - Você...Bem...Sente alguma culpa no que aconteceu entre a gente? Veja bem, tudo pode mudar, Jay, especialmente quando a Lily souber.

- Quando a Lily souber, seu ódio se duplicará por mim. E, sendo honesto? Eu não me importo. - James encolheu os ombros e se arrastou mais para a ponta da poltrona. Ainda segurava o queixo de Marlene. - Eu só quero proteger sua integridade e que se dane quem me odeia.

Marlene sorriu, um sorriso tímido. Em menos de segundos, James se viu muito próximo da garota. Ela não fez menção alguma de que fugiria, quando ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado. O maroto a viu fechar os olhos e sorriu, pois recebeu o aval para fazer o que estava morrendo de vontade. O curto espaço que havia entre eles diminuiu com o toque dos lábios que se tornou um beijo calmo, que dissipou qualquer sentimento de insegurança que ambos sentiam. O beijo estava bom, quente, confortável, mas foi interrompido quando James reconheceu o barulho do retrato da Mulher Gorda, trazendo-o para a realidade. Antes que pudesse ver quem era, o garoto pressionou seus lábios contra os da grifinória mais uma vez e ficou feliz em receber um sorriso dela como resposta.

Ambos ergueram o olhar e sentiram uma nuvem negra pairar sobre suas cabeças ao verem a figura um tanto quanto desanimada de Lily cruzar o recinto. Ela parecia tão desligada que nem notara que eles estavam ali, tão perto, tão íntimos. Mesmo tendo dito que a deixaria em paz, James lembrou da figura ausente dela no Mapa do Maroto e ficou em pé rapidamente, parando de frente para a ruiva que brecou as passadas com um tranco.

- O que é? - Lily pronunciou as palavras secamente. Depois de ter quase saído nos tapas com Sirius, não queria fazer isso com James também. Estava muito cansada para isso.

- Evans, estava à sua espera para confirmar a minha linha de pensamento.

Marlene estava confusa do outro lado da sala. James mudara o comportamento da água para o vinho, assumindo sua arrogância, a parte da personalidade dele que a morena sempre achou ridícula. O maroto voltou a ser petulante e parecia que não daria nenhuma folga para sua amiga, sem ela entender muito bem a causa para aquilo.

- Que porcaria de linha de pensamento?

James sentiu os músculos enrijecerem. Por mais que eles não se dessem bem, ela nunca o tratou com uma frieza monstruosa como aquela.

- Você não estava em nenhum lugar do castelo hoje de manhã. Não estava no dormitório e está com a mesma roupa de ontem. - James sorriu, insolente, dando dois passos para ficar mais próximo da jovem. - Quem foi o sortudo?

Lily o fitou tentando esconder o pavor que a consumiu por dentro. Como James sabia que ela dormira fora, só Merlin explicaria, mas ela teria que ser ninja para distraí-lo e aniquilar a discussão. A ruiva não queria iniciar uma briga e nem incluir Sirius no meio do debate. Ela não estava com pique para discutir com o maroto, pois sua cabeça doía muito mais que antes só de ouvir o timbre insolente da voz dele.

- Que tal você cuidar da sua vida, Potter? - sugeriu Lily cheia de desdém.

Naquele instante, Sirius surgiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ajeitando a gola da jaqueta para esconder um dos hematomas que Lily deixara em seu corpo. James esgueirou o olhar até o amigo, o que o fez parar no meio caminho ao perceber que toda aquela cena não correspondia a realidade que construiu na mente. Lily e James, frente a frente, com expressões de assassinos? Não era um bom sinal.

- Acho que já sei a resposta.

James passou por Lily lhe dando um encontrão no ombro. Ela recuou, sem entender nada, mas ao fitar Sirius percebeu que ele não deveria estar ali. Sua mente parou de funcionar quando ouviu o barulho baixo do soco que James dera em cheio no rosto do amigo, fazendo-o cambalear para trás. Foi naquele momento que a ruiva percebeu a presença de Marlene, que avançou para ficar ao lado dela, com as duas mãos na boca, horrorizada.

- E não adianta mentir para mim, pois eu sei bem o que você fez. - James disse com rispidez. Recuou o punho e esperou que Sirius retribuísse a grosseria com outro soco.

- O Mapa do Maroto, certo? - deduziu Sirius limpando o canto da boca que estava sujo de sangue.

- Acertou em cheio.

Marlene permaneceu horrorizada com o que acabara de acontecer. Assim como Lily, ela olhava para a cena bastante confusa. Na sua cabeça, quem deveria ter recebido um soco era James e não seu objeto de desafeto. O silêncio perdurou entre eles e a morena virou-se para a ruiva e a viu estática, como se estivesse virado uma estátua, fitando Sirius com uma ruga de preocupação no rosto.

- O que diabos foi isso? - a voz de Marlene ecoou pelo aposento que começava a ficar movimentado pelos alunos da Grifinória.

- Sirius dormiu com a Evans. - James virou-se para a morena com o dedo indicador na direção do amigo.

Marlene procurou o olhar de Lily, mas foi em vão. A amiga estava sem nenhuma cor no rosto e ela poderia jurar que a ruiva desmoronaria a qualquer instante.

- Não foi, Evans? - perguntou James com amargura na voz, indo até ela. Segurou os braços da jovem e a sacudiu, grosseiro. A atitude atraiu Sirius, que o puxou de volta para evitar que ele a machucasse.

- Solte-a! - ordenou Sirius.- Você não tem o direito de fazer nada contra ela, James - avisou Sirius no mesmo tom de grosseria, fazendo James virar-se para ele de novo. - Solte os braços dela.

- Solta, James - pediu Marlene. A voz dela o trouxe à realidade.

Lentamente, James a soltou. Lily ajeitou a manga da blusa e evitou encarar o maroto.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Evans.

James sentiu seu coração bater muito forte. O maroto não sabia se era de raiva ou de decepção por saber que a ruiva escolhera passar uma noite com seu melhor amigo e, em hipótese alguma, considerou sair com ele. A voz dele trouxe a ruiva de volta a si com muito custo. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de James e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, fitou Sirius e viu o filete de sangue que saia da boca dele. Queria sair das garras do grifinório o mais rápido possível, pois as sensações que a dominavam ao olhar para o melhor amigo dele, sacudiam seu estômago.

- Você precisa corrigir essa sua frase, Potter. - Lily se endireitou e se afastou de James com certo nojo. - Eu dormi com o Sirius. Ele não fez nada. Eu o provoquei e ele simplesmente cedeu.

A voz dela soou com uma convicção dura que ricocheteou na alma de James. Sirius limpava o canto da boca que sangrava enquanto olhava para Lily. Ela não deveria ter feito aquilo. Quem deveria ter tomado a culpa por toda aquela situação ridícula era ele, não ela. Tinha que ser muito mulher para tomar partido dos seus erros e ele não conseguiu evitar uma ponta de admiração ao olhar para a ruiva.

- Você o quê? - James riu alto, sarcástico, e olhou para os lados. Ele se deu conta que os alunos restantes da Grifinória em Hogwarts assistiam à cena muito interessados. - Você acha que me engana protegendo seu novo _amiguinho?_

- Eu não devo satisfações à você sobre com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir. - Lily retrucou caminhando até o rapaz. - Não é porque Sirius tem a fama de galinha que isso significa que ele me induziu a fazer alguma coisa. Deixa de ser ridículo, Potter. Quem, em sã consciência, dormiria com você e não com ele?

Ser comparado a Sirius era algo que acontecia sempre e ele adorava tirar sarro quando acontecia. Muitos os confundiam como irmãos ou trocavam seus nomes devido a união que os mantinham juntos. Mas, ouvir uma comparação tão direta e fria vinda de Lily, o incomodou. Incomodou tanto que sua garganta ficou seca e seu corpo começou a ter espasmos de ódio. Quieto, ele procurou alguma culpa naqueles olhos verdes, na esperança que ela tivesse ficado louca, mas nada encontrou. James viu raiva, talvez rancor, mas nada que mostrasse a ele que Lily foi apenas uma vítima das circunstâncias muito bem elaboradas por Sirius.

- James, simplesmente aconteceu. Nós bebemos e passamos dos limites. - Sirius falou, atraindo a atenção de Marlene, que estava inquieta.

- Simplesmente aconteceu. - James estalou a língua no céu da boca e virou-se para ele, enraivecido. - Sempre as suas desculpas.

- E você esperava que eu dissesse o quê? - Sirius abriu os braços, indignado. - Que eu mentisse e dissesse que eu dei em cima da Lily? Ela está dizendo a verdade, James. Tudo o que fiz foi porque ela me provocou.

- Dá-lhe Lily Evans!

Os presentes soltaram risos abafados ao ouvirem o comentário de Emmeline. Marlene ergueu o olhar para a loira que estava rodeada por Remus e Peter, bem chocados com o que assistiam. James se viu no meio de um fogo cruzado. Olhava para Lily e para Sirius e tentava afastar qualquer pensamento que remetesse a eles dois juntos. Nada lhe afirmava que Lily provocou aquilo, pois por mais que estivesse indignado com o que acontecera, a ruiva não aparentava ser capaz de ter induzido Sirius a dormir com ela.

- Eu esperava mais de você, Lily Evans, de verdade. - James virou-se para a ruiva com os olhos intensos, escuros. - Dormir com meu melhor amigo foi a última coisa que imaginei que você fosse capaz de fazer. Eu não consigo nem encontrar palavras para descrevê-la nesse momento. Eu te vejo tão...Desprezível que nem consigo te olhar mais.

Marlene apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro de Lily, pois percebeu que ela não havia recebido muito bem as palavras de James. Pela milésima vez, a morena via ambos se magoarem, como se tivessem nascido para aquilo. Perdida, olhou para Sirius, torcendo para que ele entendesse que aquela discussão tinha que terminar, mas ele não tirava os olhos de Lily, com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Não insulte minha amiga, James - disse Marlene, ranzinza. - Não sei por quais motivos você a culpa tanto, sendo que ela e o Black não foram os únicos que erraram durante o passeio à Hogsmeade. Só para refrescar sua memória.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Marlene. Já era a segunda vez que James furava sua bolha de proteção com uma arma de prego, ferindo-a como sempre fazia.

- Lene, nós não somos a pauta do momento - alertou James muito frustrado. - Nem se atreva a prolongar essa conversa ridícula.

- Não se atrever? Desde quando você me dá ordens, Potter? - perguntou Marlene cruzando os braços.

O quarteto parecia ter voltado ao normal na questão do tratamento social. James enrugou a testa, expressando sua confusão ao ouvir Marlene chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, pois a muito tempo aquilo não acontecia. Os alunos da Grifinória que ali estavam, permaneciam atentos e boquiabertos. Alice havia se juntado a Emmeline, com uma expressão sonhadora e perdida.

- O que está acontecendo? - sussurrou Alice para Emmeline.

- Lily dormiu com o Sirius e eu acho que o James dormiu com a Marlene - respondeu Emme sem tirar os olhos do quarteto.

- Uau! Lily se deu bem. Espero que ela tenha me honrado e rasgado as roupas do Sirius.

- Ew! - Peter exclamou ao ouvir as palavras de Alice.

- Acho que a parte bombástica está a caminho. - Emmeline ergueu a mão para pedir silêncio.

Emme tinha razão. Marlene havia se voltado contra James e seu rosto estava muito vermelho. James a encarou, implorando para que ela não dissesse o que eles queriam resolver juntos.

- Lene...

- Lily, James e eu fizemos algo terrível ontem. - ela se virou para Lily com urgência. Estava elétrica e queria falar tudo, antes que James interviesse na conversa. - Nós tivemos um relacionamento mais íntimo, mas não chegamos a concluir nada. Nós nos amassamos pelos corredores de Hogwarts até altas horas da noite de ontem. Me desculpe, Lily.

Lily olhou para a amiga e se espantou consigo mesma por não reagir da maneira que ela, provavelmente, esperava. A ruiva estava tão paralisada, tão sob o efeito dos olhos de Sirius sobre ela, que nem cogitou a revelação da amiga como parte integrante do pesadelo que vivia naquele momento.

- Eu sinto muito, Lily - repetiu Marlene com a voz embargada. - Eu...

Marlene foi interrompida ao ser atraída por um novo barulho que ela reconheceu ser outro soco. James caiu no chão com a força de Sirius. Ele tampava o nariz que começou a sangrar sem controle. Quando imaginou que o amigo lhe daria um soco no nariz quando soubesse da verdade, não ficou surpreso pela atitude dele, e isso lhe poupou um riso irônico por estar tão certo.

- Black! - exclamou a morena indo ajudar James a se levantar.

- Quem é o cachorro da história agora, hein? - Sirius ainda estava com o punho erguido. Ele estava feroz, animalesco. - Acho muito bonito você me julgar sendo que fez baixaria da mesma forma que eu. Eu sabia de todos os seus adjetivo ruins, menos que você era um hipócrita, James Potter.

Lily correu para ficar ao lado de Sirius e abaixou seu punho. O choque do toque foi suficiente para fazê-lo recuar.

- Não faça mais nada. - Lily pediu, encarando-o. - Vamos acabar logo com isso.

James manteve a mão no nariz e se levantou com o auxílio de Marlene.

- Você ferrou tudo mais que eu, Sirius. - James disse, desgostoso. - Eu não precisei embebedar ninguém para conseguir o que eu queria. Nenhuma garota cede a você por espontânea vontade, meu amigo. Lide com isso!

Sirius fez menção de avançar mais uma vez contra James, mas foi impedido pela chegada de Remus. O monitor-chefe reconheceu que Lily não conseguiria controlar o maroto sozinho.

- Já chega! - exclamou Remus autoritário. - Todos estão assistindo essa cena ridícula de vocês quatro. Não me obriguem a dar detenção para cada um de vocês.

- Faça isso! James vai adorar dar uns amassos na Marlene porque é incapaz de ir até o fim por ser romântico demais. - ironizou Sirius, rindo.

James foi parado por Peter e Frank que imitaram a atitude de Remus. Eles sabiam que a briga entre eles já tinha dado tudo o que tinha que dar, e estava mais do que na hora de encerrar o espetáculo.

- Não me provoque, Sirius - alertou James com um sorriso enviesado.

- Você quem começou essa putaria.

- Já chega! - pediu Remus, mais uma vez, com firmeza.

- Parabéns, _Lilica_! Agora você está oficialmente na lista das pegadas do maior galinha da escola. Espero que fique feliz com a qualidade de reputação que tem agora.

James lançou outro olhar de desprezo na direção da ruiva e saiu a passos firmes do Salão Comunal. Lily tentava se manter firme a todo custo, mas estava sendo impossível. Não precisava de ninguém para lhe dizer o que seria da sua pessoa após ter dormido com Sirius. A grifinória tinha consciência disso. A novidade logo se espalharia por Hogwarts e ela teria que enfrentar todos os comentários com a dignidade que ainda lhe restava.

- Eu vou subir! - Sirius virou-se para Lily, percebendo que ela não estava muito bem. - Você vai ficar legal?

Os presentes se abobalharam com a atitude de Sirius com relação a Lily. O Sirius que conheciam teria saído do recinto a muito tempo, antes mesmo de James, para deixá-lo falando sozinho.

- Uhum! - foi o máximo que ela conseguiu dizer ao encarar aqueles olhos cinzas. - Obrigada!

Sirius tocou a ponta do nariz de Lily e passou com certa dificuldade pelos alunos que empacavam o caminho até o dormitório dos garotos. Aos poucos, todos se dispersaram e não era segredo para ninguém que os quatro seriam o assunto até saírem de Hogwarts.

- Lily, eu sinto muito! - Marlene se aproximou da amiga, muito preocupada. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu e...

- Lene, eu não estou com raiva de você - declarou Lily com a voz cansada. - E nem poderia estar. Você é minha melhor amiga e eu não posso brigar com você. Nem se eu quisesse muito.

Marlene se jogou nos braços da ruiva e a abraçou apertado. Lily retribuiu o gesto com certa dificuldade. Não estava conseguindo expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento, por mais sincero que ele fosse.

- Eu preciso dormir. - Lily se afastou de Marlene e virou-se para Remus. - Obrigada, Remus.

- Quer conversar? - perguntou ele, atencioso.

- Se você estiver disponível mais tarde, eu vou aceitar de bom grado. - Lily forçou um sorriso. Só falou aquilo porque sabia que ele conseguia ser mais insistente que Marlene quando queria prestar ajuda.

- Estarei no mesmo lugar de sempre.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e voltou-se para Marlene.

- Vá falar com o Potter, Lene.

- Ele te humilhou, Lily. Eu não posso aceitar isso.

- Lene, além do Sirius, você é amiga dele. Só veja se ele não vai cometer uma besteira.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com aquele trasgo?

- Eu parti o coração dele, Lene. Duas vezes seguidas. - disse Lily, fitando a amiga com firmeza.

- E ele partiu o seu! - lembrou Marlene, aflita.

Lily alisou a testa, um pouco tensa.

- Só vá ver como ele está e, por favor, coloque um ponto final nessa relação doentia que existe entre nós dois. Eu não quero saber do Potter nunca mais. Diga isso a ele, por favor.

- Mas, Lily...

- Por favor? - implorou Lily. - Por favor, diga o que provavelmente ele já notou. Eu e ele, como casal, só daqui mil encarnações.

Marlene meneou a cabeça positivamente e acatou o pedido da amiga. A morena sabia que aquilo aconteceria e queria morder a língua por querer ajudar e fazê-los se perdoarem.

- E, para completar, saiba que não estou com raiva de você e nada das minhas opções é culpa sua. - disse Lily em um tom amigável. - Agora, vá ficar com ele.

Marlene ficou abobalhada por alguns segundos ao ouvir a declaração da melhor amiga.

- Lils, você tem certeza?

- Faça isso por mim! - implorou Lily sentindo os olhos queimarem. A vontade de chorar era iminente, mas não poderia fazer isso na frente de todo mundo.

- Tudo bem!

- Vem, eu te acompanho até lá em cima - pronunciou Remus quando elas terminaram de dialogar.

Remus passou um braço pelo ombro de Lily, trazendo-a para si a fim de reconfortá-la. Ao ter certeza que Marlene tinha saído do recinto, a acompanhou escada acima, para evitar que qualquer um lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- Eu não entendo, Lils. De verdade! - Remus parou no topo da escada, observando a amiga. - Sirius?

- Não me faça pergunta difícil, Remus. - Lily cerrou os olhos por alguns segundos. Abriu-os no mesmo instante ao relembrar mais um _flash_ da sua noite com Sirius.

- Desculpe! - Remus se apressou a dizer. - Tome um banho e durma. Nem se preocupe em sair do dormitório, pois não tem nada de importante para fazer hoje. Eu tomo conta das rondas, ok?

Lily concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Obrigada mais uma vez por ter apartado a briga. Eles iriam se machucar.

- Fiz meu dever de monitor.

- Depois de muito tempo, se é que me entende.

Remus sorriu ao entender o que a amiga queria dizer. Dificilmente dava detenções para James e Sirius por eles serem seus amigos. O máximo que fazia era tirar pontos dos dois, que obrigavam-no a fazê-lo para que não perdesse o respeito diante da professora McGonagall.

- Te vejo depois, Remus. - Lily lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Se cuide, Lily.

A ruiva deu um meio sorriso e partiu para o dormitório das garotas. Ao abrir a porta, ficou feliz em não ter encontrado ninguém, nem menos Dorcas que gostava de dormir até a hora do almoço. Sem pensar duas vezes, fechou o dossel e se jogou na cama, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Quem entrasse no quarto naquele momento, acharia que alguém estava morrendo estrangulado, pois a jovem tentava com muito esforço abafar os soluços do seu choro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Girlsssssssssssssss! Orgulho de cumprir meu _deadline_ com relação as fics Hahahahaha...Tudo porque imaginei que fosse ficar de férias o mês inteiro, mas acabei conseguindo um emprego. Então, se os capítulos começarem a atrasar, é por conta disso. New job requer um certo grau de dedicação e como vai ser um pouco longe da minha casa, o tempo para escrever vai ser mais apertado. Massssssssssssssssssssssssss como sou uma garota prevenida, tenho bastante capítulos adiantados, então, acho que conseguirei manter as postagens nos finais de semana, como sempre foi.

Agradeço a todassss às reviews. Sério, eu ri demais das reações por conta de Sirius e Lily. Eu demorei muito para me acostumar com eles dois juntos, mas vejo que dá um caldo. Achei que a troca ficou super fofa, master fato.

**bcpachan: **Bota dor de cabeça coletiva nisso! Esse quarteto apenas enfrenta o início do que vai piorar nos próximos capítulos. Mas terão coisas boas para eles, no sentido contrário, lógico. Eu tbm nunca consegui imaginar Sirius e Lily juntos, vou uma brincadeira que deu certo, por assim dizer. E, pior, que estou master shippando eles nessa fic HAHAUHAHAAUH Tenho que ser imparcial, master fato.

**cath.z: **Falouuuu nadaaa! Eu gosto de reviews grandes, pois geralmente as leio pelo celular e fico lendo sozinha que nem uma tonta Hahahahahaha é mto bom, sério. Eu sou super cânon também, mas estou rendida a Sirius e Lily e James e Marlene. Eu vou chegar em um ponto que não vou conseguir destrocar eles. Apesar que, pelos meus caps que já tenho pronto, as coisas ficam mais sentimentalmente difíceis Hahahahahaha

**Flor Cordeiro: **Pois não surteeee maissss! Estou aquiiiiii Hahahahahahaha

**Gabs: **Eu vou arrumar os caps e te mando. Acho que vou precisar do seu e-mail novamente, pq não encontrei nas minhas mensagens enviadas . Hahahaha comoassem? Se vc mora na rua principal de Sp, teoricamente, tinha que ter sinal. Pôxa! Que sacanagem! HhAHAHAHAHAHAAH Eu acho que já li uma fic dela e mtoooooooooooooo tempo atrás, mas não lembro qual. Só relendo mesmo pra saber, pq nem tinha conta aqui na época e não cheguei a favoritar =[ Terminei essa bexiga de TCC e é simplesmente mto bom se ver livre desse trambolho por mais que ele tenha sido sobre Harry Potter HUAHAHUAUHA foi frustrante

Amadas, obrigada por passarem aqui. Fico realmente muito feliz. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap tbm.

Até o prox. final de semana.

Beijão.


	12. Conselhos e reflexões

**Capítulo 12 – Conselhos e reflexões**

James estava sentado em uma das camas da enfermaria sendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey. Assim que saíra do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, ele se dirigiu ao primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente, alimentado pela ira do momento que compartilhara na presença de Lily, Sirius e Marlene. Seu nariz doía e não havia parado de sangrar. Com sorte, ele ficaria intacto, algo que o maroto imaginou ser impossível. Sirius tinha um bom punho. Bastava ver quantos socos ele dera ao longo de sua carreira em Hogwarts, sem contar a quantidade de olhos roxos que ele deu de presente àqueles que cismavam em comprar briga com ele.

- Tome isso! - ordenou Madame Pomfrey. - E durma! Seu nariz estará novinho em folha amanhã.

James fez uma careta ao encarar o líquido azulado dentro da taça de bronze. Ao entorná-lo, o maroto sentiu o nariz arder e soltou um palavrão inaudível. Achou que os cuidados tinham terminado, mas a enfermeira continuou a mexer onde não devia. O garoto ainda estava cego de raiva por causa do que acontecera e queria uma pausa para colocar as ideias no lugar. Enquanto recebia cuidados, sua mente vagueou para o momento em que descobrira que Lily e Sirius dormiram juntos. O nariz ardeu de novo e ele sentiu vontade de estapear Madame Pomfrey. Agora que o sangue havia esfriado, James podia sentir com mais clareza a ira de Sirius queimar como fogo em seu rosto.

Antes de tentar qualquer aproximação para conversar com James, Marlene parou na entrada da enfermaria, se apoiou no batente da porta e analisou o rosto dele. Ficou feliz em encontrá-lo bem rápido, pois odiava ficar que nem uma barata tonta à procura de alguém que não queria ser encontrado. Ao olhar para o maroto, a jovem percebeu algumas rugas de preocupação misturadas com as fisgadas de dor que ele disfarçava com muito esforço. Ela conseguiu ouvi-lo exclamar dois palavrões de boca cheia e ficou indecisa se ria ou se lamentava. Por mais que seu amigo estivesse de cara feia, a morena não conteve um suspiro ao olhá-lo. James havia recebido um soco de Sirius e sua roupa estava banhada a sangue. Mas nem tudo isso tinha feito ele ficar menos bonito.

Ao se aproximar, Marlene viu que as rugas de preocupação e dor dele não se suavizaram. O grifinório estava em outra dimensão e nem se deu ao trabalho de erguer o olhar quando ela parou diante dele. James não estava a fim de reviver o que foi debatido no Salão Comunal e queria deixar isso muito claro. Seu nariz latejava, de segundo a segundo, e ele só queria pregar os olhos e esquecer que estava em Hogwarts. A presença da morena, estática à sua frente, começou a incomodá-lo. O garoto sabia que ela não sairia dali até ter sua atenção. Ela estava com um semblante preocupado e os ombros tensos. Queria poder sorrir por entender melhor que ninguém as reações corporais de Marlene, mas o nariz o impedia.

- Jay...- ela o chamou e emudeceu ao receber um olhar atravessado dele.

- Agora é Jay? - questionou ele, desviando o olhar do rosto dela. Madame Pomfrey se distanciou dele, pois tinha finalizado o atendimento.

- Eu fiquei com raiva e o _Potter_ saiu - se defendeu Marlene enquanto encolhia os ombros.

James deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes e percebeu que Marlene estava sendo honesta. Não era do caráter dela mentir. No calor da emoção, qualquer palavra indesejada poderia sair da boca de uma pessoa. Ser chamado de _Potter _era algo do feitio de Lily Evans, a garota que não queria mais ver, nem pintada de ouro na sua frente.

- Ótimo! - exclamou ele, sem emoção.

Marlene sentiu uma ponta de raiva agitar seu sistema circulatório devido ao tipo de tratamento que estava recebendo de James. Ele costumava ser seco quando estava mal-humorado, mas não estúpido.

- Deixa de ser infantil, James. - Marlene enrugou a testa, encarando-o com firmeza. - Não tente ficar puto ou se sentir injustiçado sobre o que acabou de acontecer no Salão Comunal, pois cometemos quase o mesmo erro. Caso você também não se lembre, nos beijamos antes da Lily aparecer. Somos tão errados quanto Sirius e ela.

- Bem dito: _quase_ o mesmo erro. E estávamos _sóbr__i__os_ quando tudo aconteceu - corrigiu James cheio de desdém. - E, outra coisa, eu reprisei o beijo porque eu quis. Eu estava com vontade e, quando estou perto de você, não consigo pensar em outra coisa.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior, embaraçada com a confissão de James.

- Independente se foi _quase _o mesmo erro ou não, você não deveria ter se exaltado daquela maneira.

- Lily dormiu com Sirius ou Sirius dormiu com a Lily, sei lá. Vai me dizer que você não ficou indignada?

Marlene afastou os cabelos negros dos ombros, pensativa. Ao longo do percurso à procura de James, não conseguiu pensar em nada que a deixasse com raiva com relação ao que Lily e Sirius fizeram. Para a morena, a carne foi fraca, apenas isso. Ela agiu praticamente da mesma maneira ao ter cedido a James e não via motivos plausíveis para crucificá-los.

Por mais que detestasse qualquer coisa que viesse de Sirius, a jovem sabia nenhuma garota resistia a ele. Com a ruiva, Marlene supôs que não teria sido muito diferente. Bastava ele apertar o botão certo e ela cederia. Lily nunca foi santa e nunca pousou de maneira a indicar que era uma. A grifinória só ficou preocupada ao imaginar como seu desafeto trataria a melhor amiga depois do ocorrido. Marlene sabia da qualidade de falta de respeito que o maroto oferecia às suas vítimas. Indagou-se, depois de unir o quebra-cabeça, como alguém poderia achar que ela gostava de um imbecil como Sirius Black.

- Eu fiquei, James. Eu não esperava por nada disso. Lily e o _Black_ são duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Nunca imaginei que, algum dia, eles ficariam juntos. - Marlene se calou ao ver a expressão de James à palavra _juntos_. - Não vamos jogar meleca de trasgo neles, pois não sabemos das motivações que os levaram a isso. E se eles se gostam?

Marlene sentiu a garganta fechar ao soltar a pergunta. Foi algo tão automático que gerou um rebuliço no seu estômago ao se tocar do teor das palavras que pronunciara. E se Lily e Sirius realmente se gostassem? Seu coração se comprimiu com a ideia, mas a sensação passou quando focou o rosto de James.

- Eles não se gostam - afirmou James com veemência. - A Evans pode ter dormido com ele, mas ela não é burra o suficiente para se apaixonar por alguém como Sirius. Ela sabe que ele não vale nada.

- E você vale?

James não gostou nem um pouco do tom de insinuação de Marlene.

- Se você acreditasse que não, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa e nem teria deixado te beijar de novo - respondeu James com estupidez.

- James, não me force a dar um soco no meio dessa sua cara inchada e fazer seu nariz sangrar de novo. - disse Marlene cheia de ironia.

Ele ergueu o olhar na direção dela e escondeu um sorriso. Nunca viu Marlene agir fora das estribeiras e, aquela ameaça, realmente mereceu sua atenção. Subitamente, queria beijar de novo aqueles lábios carnudos, para deixá-la mais calma.

- Ok! - ele se ajeitou na cama, cutucando o dorso do nariz dolorido. - Onde essa conversa quer chegar?

- Como assim? - perguntou Marlene, confusa.

- Você fazendo de Lily e Sirius um casal com potencial. - James deu de ombros, observando-a.

- Jay, eu só vim até aqui porque a Lily pediu. Eu jamais viria atrás de você depois de uma briga, pois sei que seu humor nunca fica dos melhores - explicou Marlene, sentando-se ao lado de James. Sem pensar, pegou uma mão dele e enlaçou os dedos.

- O que ela quer? - James não recuou ao toque e permaneceu com a mão enlaçada na dela.

- Nada! - respondeu Marlene, alisando a testa com a mão livre. - Ela pediu para que eu viesse cuidar de você, pois sabe que o bom James Potter tem o dom de fazer besteira impensada.

- Como ela é inteligente. - James caçoou meneando a cabeça negativamente. - O que mais?

Marlene o encarou. Ao encontrar o olhar dela, James sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. A relação entre eles era tão forte que certos segredos não ficavam omitidos por muito tempo.

- Ela não quer mais saber de você.

James ajeitou os óculos no rosto e deu um resmungo por ter tocado no nariz. Não estava surpreso com a decisão de Lily, mas também não estava revoltado. Sentia-se vazio. Ineditamente vazio. A garota que ele passou anos da sua vida gostando, não o queria mais. Na verdade, nunca o quis. A ruiva só estava facilitando as coisas, pensou ele, injuriado.

- Para Lily pedir para você vir até aqui e me dizer isso, acho que ela está realmente gostando do Sirius - comentou James tentando esconder a decepção amorosa que imaginou que nunca sentiria. - Eu não consigo acreditar que ela dormiu com o Sirius, Lene. É tão... Injusto!

Marlene apertou a mão de James, ganhando a atenção total dele. Ela podia beijá-lo naquele momento. Podia fazer com que aquela expressão triste desaparecesse com um simples toque de lábios.

- Nem eu, James, mas não vou apedrejar a minha amiga. Eu não a culpo, independente das escolhas dela. Se ela gosta do Sirius, que ela tenha sorte e o faça gostar dela de volta. - Marlene fez uma pausa reflexiva. Se Lily realmente gostasse de Sirius, teria que pedir a Merlin para ele corresponder o sentimento. - Sabe, Jay, eu a entendo...

- Entende? - James se aproximou e a trouxe para mais para perto dele.

- Sim! - Marlene confirmou. - Por mais que eu despreze o Black, ele tem todos os atributos que chamam a atenção de uma garota. Especialmente, uma garota como Lily. Jay, eu não sei que tipo de idealização você tem na mente sobre ela, mas minha amiga não é certinha, bitolada ou quadrada. Beber é com ela mesma, por exemplo. Por isso, acredito quando Lily afirmou que cedeu ao Black por conta do álcool. Ela tende a ficar... Bem... Muito bêbada quando passa dos limites.

- Sério? - indagou James, bem surpreso.

- Sim! - confirmou Marlene. - Você não conhece a Lily, Jay. Por isso, o baque do que aconteceu atingiu proporções desnecessárias para você. De certo, você achava que Lily era um anjo que dormia em uma redoma de vidro.

James ficou quieto, preso em seus pensamentos. Lily bebia, Lily dormira com Sirius, Lily não era um anjo. Tudo o que Marlene acabara de dizer era uma prova que não conhecia a ruiva como achava que conhecia. Ele sempre imaginou que a monitora-chefe da Grifinória era realmente certinha, bitolada e quadrada.

- Jay, a garota pode ser a mais puritana do mundo, mas ela jamais negaria o doce que vem de você ou de Sirius. Digo por mim! - Marlene respirou fundo e emendou o raciocínio. - Por mais que eu quisesse dizer não à você, eu simplesmente não consegui. Você é uma tentação, James Potter, e acredito que Lily tenha achado isso de Sirius também.

James não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou desesperado com o argumento de Marlene.

- Você quer dizer que a Lily se sentiu seduzida pelo Sirius?

- Não tenho dúvidas. - Marlene afirmou, acariciando a mão de James que ainda estava enlaçada na sua. - James, eles estavam bêbados. Você nunca vai querer ver a Lily em estado de bebedeira. Ela fica fora de si.

- A ponto de fazer bobagens dessa qualidade? - indagou James, receoso.

- Jay, há coisas sobre a Lily que você e nem ninguém mais sabem. Nem menos Remus. - Marlene deu um meio sorriso. - Ela não é tão chata e antiquada como o pessoal da escola pensa. Por isso, não me espanto que o espírito dela tenha encontrado algo com o espírito maligno do Sirius.

- Era para você me consolar, Lene, e não torcer para Sirius e Lily como casal.

Eles riram baixo e trocaram olhares singelos. Sem pensar, James beijou a bochecha de Marlene e ficou aliviado por ela não ter recuado. Voltou a se sentir melhor com a presença dela. O maroto percebeu que precisava de um pouco de atenção que a morena sempre lhe dava e se sentiu ridículo por pensar assim, de forma tão carente.

- James, eu não entendo porque você está assim. Você mesmo me disse que não faria nada caso Lily escolhesse o Black. Em suas palavras:_ só é traição se ficar de safadeza oculta_. E eles não ficaram.

- Eles foram forçados a revelar o que aconteceu, pois eu tenho o Mapa do Maroto e senti que tinha alguma coisa errada. - James se defendeu, encarando-a.

- Não justifica, James. Você me proibiu de dizer a verdade para eles, talvez, por que era mais conveniente condenar o Black. Alguém tinha feito algo pior que você, então, nada mais certo do que usar a história dele como bode expiatório para não sermos assunto para fofocas.

- Você realmente está defendo o Sirius agora?

- Estou apresentando os fatos, Jay. - Marlene disse com um pouco de impaciência. Tinha esquecido como James era muito cabeça dura. - Nós quatro estamos errados nessa história. Não me interessa quem estava sóbrio, dormindo, pelado, vestido... Não me interessa! Você magoou a Lily e me deu um coice que não curti. Lily e eu somos nulas nesse meio, pois nunca dissemos uma a outra que amamos você ou o Black.

James suspirou mais uma vez e sentiu dores nas costelas.

- A culpa é minha e do Sirius. Entendi!

- Jay...

- A gente escolheu as garotas erradas que pareciam ser as certas. - James coçou o rosto, pensativo. - Isso é estranho.

- Muito! - concordou Marlene.

James fez uma pausa como se cogitasse alguma coisa.

- Como ela está? - perguntou o maroto, de repente.

Marlene se surpreendeu ao vê-lo perguntar sobre o estado emocional de Lily. A maneira como ele tratou a ruiva, por conta da novidade relacionada a Sirius, fez a morena imaginar que a melhor amiga não seria mais um foco de importância para James.

- Desolada! - respondeu a morena, sem demora. - Algo que ela já aparentava antes de você descer o pau nela em menos de uma semana.

James tinha esquecido completamente da briga que tivera com ela, naquela mesma semana. Parecia que tudo conspirava para que ele ficasse longe de Lily só que, dessa vez, as ironias do destino tinham dado certo. A ruiva não queria mais saber que ele existia e James preferiu que fosse assim.

- Não posso fazer nada! - disse James fazendo pouco caso. - Sabe, eu não quero vê-la nunca mais, Lene. Estou enojado! - ele parou de falar ao encarar a expressão dura de Marlene e continuou: - Qualquer encanto que eu tinha pela Lily morreu. No meu ponto de vista, ela pertence ao Sirius. Acabou!

James ponderou por alguns segundos e encarou Marlene com firmeza.

- Por favor, Lene, me diga se você gosta ou não do meu ex-melhor amigo, pois não quero que você se junte ao clube das _usadas por Sirius Black._

- Ex-melhor amigo? - indagou Marlene com a testa enrugada. Ela soltou um riso irônico que deixou James desconfortável. - E aquele papo que amigos de verdade não terminam uma amizade por causa de garotas? Que, nesse caso, são duas?

- Marlene, estou com dor de cabeça e não quero debater isso.

Marlene deu de ombros e, pela primeira vez, sentiu o cansaço gerado por todo aquele drama. O dia nem estava na metade e ela já pensava em dormir. A grifinória aproveitou o silêncio e imaginou que outras surpresas estariam reservadas para os próximos dias.

- Como quiser! - pronunciou Marlene, desistindo de qualquer ideia que convencesse James a deixar de ser teimoso. - Você vai ficar bem?

- Eu supero as coisas facilmente. - James garantiu soltando a mão de Marlene.

- Uma hora você vai ter que falar com o Black - ela avisou com cautela.

- Um dia, quem sabe, mas não agora ou semana que vem.

Marlene meneou a cabeça positivamente e recolheu a mão que outrora estava enlaçada com a de James.

- Jay, o que faremos com o inimigo secreto?

- Por mim, pode continuar. - James estalou os dedos, despreocupado. Nem lembrava que a brincadeira ainda estava de pé. - Ainda bem que não consegui o pergaminho que tinha o nome da Lily. Você seria obrigada a trocar o seu comigo.

James deu um sorriso muito satisfeito, mais para si mesmo, que para Marlene. Ao assistir a atitude dele, a morena não retribuiu o gesto e permaneceu séria.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - disse Marlene em um tom ranzinza.

- Pode, Lene! - James consentiu.

- Não quero que julgue a Lily - pediu Marlene, incisiva. - Você já disse tudo o que queria à ela hoje. Dê-se por satisfeito! Se eu vê-lo com piadinhas para cima dela, nossa amizade acaba. Entendeu?

James enrugou a testa tentando entender como Marlene conseguia se manter tão fiel à Lily. Se perguntou se conseguiria ter o mesmo sangue de cobra para lidar com aquela situação tão bem, quando estivesse diante de Sirius mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem! - respondeu James, secamente. - Não faço mais questão de oportunar sua melhor amiga. Minha missão Lily Evans acaba por aqui.

Marlene viu a decepção tomar conta da expressão de James. Caiu na real e percebeu que ele precisava ficar sozinho para refletir sobre o ocorrido. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ela se levantou e deu dois passos para trás, de maneira a ficar um pouco distante dele.

- Vou te deixar sozinho - avisou ela, calmamente. - Se precisar de mim, você sabe onde me encontrar.

- Espero que não esteja com a Evans, grato.

Ela inclinou o corpo e dera um beijo na testa de James.

- Nada de fazer besteira, James Potter. Fique na enfermaria e esfrie a cabeça.

- É a única coisa que tenho em mente no momento. - James sorriu. - Você bem que poderia me trazer um pudim mais tarde.

Marlene riu e lhe deu um cutucão no ombro.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. - Marlene sorriu e voltou a sentir a calmaria pairar entre eles. - Se cuide, Jay!

James sorriu para ela e a esperou se afastar para voltar a se perder em seus pensamentos. Ignorando uma nova fisgada de dor no nariz, ele se recostou na cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Encarou o teto e percebeu que Marlene tinha razão. Havia criado um discurso muito bonito em cima da probabilidade de Sirius e Lily ficarem juntos, mas agiu de maneira contrária ao esperado. O ex-melhor amigo conseguiu ser mais maduro que ele e só surtou quando a morena revelou que ambos também tinham compartilhado um momento íntimo em Hogsmeade. Tudo se transformou em uma gota d'água e, se não fosse por Remus, Frank e Peter, eles estariam se matando até agora no Salão Comunal.

James percebeu que não conseguia pensar em Lily por muito tempo. Machucava. No bom momento de quietude da enfermaria, ele percebeu que sua raiva estava destinada à Lily e não a Sirius. Ela afirmou que se ofereceu ao amigo. Ela afirmou que fizera tudo sem sofrer pressão alguma. Ela cedeu para o maior cafajeste da escola e isso fez James indagar o seu valor. O maroto só queria que as coisas entre ele e a ruiva tivessem dado certo, mas parecia que ela gostava de aventuras. Como Marlene afirmara, havia coisas que ele não sabia sobre Lily e, pelo visto, nunca mais saberia.

A decepção era grande demais e muito pesada. James não conseguia se mover, nem ao menos respirar direito. Seu pulso ainda doía por conta do soco que dera em Sirius, fazendo-o relembrar o que acabara de acontecer entre o quarteto. Aquilo tinha que ser um sonho bem ruim, um pesadelo. Ajeitando-se na cama, ele fechou os olhos. O efeito da poção que tomara começava a fazer efeito. Em minutos, James nada mais sentiu, pois foi imerso a um sono profundo.

* * *

><p>Remus e Sirius estavam no dormitório, um de frente para o outro, sem dizer nada. Enquanto um tentava estancar o sangue do canto da boca, o outro permanecia inquieto, mordendo a língua em segundos intencionados, controlando a vontade de falar. Remus conhecia Sirius muito bem para saber que iniciar um diálogo com ele era uma tarefa complicada, senão, milagrosa.<p>

- Pode começar o sermão, Aluado - autorizou Sirius, olhando de canto para o amigo. Sabia que ele estava se corroendo por dentro para iniciar uma conversa sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

- Não vou te dar sermão - negou Remus, esfregando as mãos nas coxas. Elas suavam porque ele nunca sabia a melhor maneira de lidar com Sirius quando o assunto era muito sério.

- Não? - duvidou Sirius com um meio sorriso cheio de malícia nos lábios.

Sirius abaixou a mão que segurava a toalha úmida. Passou a língua pelo corte que James deixara de recordação em seus lábios. O maroto sentiu a região arder, uma fina agonia que ele conseguiria aguentar no decorrer das semanas, pois já tinha sentido dores muito piores.

- Sirius, co...

- Ih! Para me chamar de Sirius, o negócio ficou sério - interrompeu-o Sirius, colocando-se de pé para largar a tolhada no banheiro. Aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada no espelho e percebeu que o corte era muito pequeno.

- Por que você leva tudo para o lado irônico? - perguntou Remus, seguindo o amigo. Queria ter certeza que Sirius o ouvia.

- Mecanismo de defesa - respondeu Sirius ainda se olhando no espelho. - Vai me dizer que não sabia que sou mestre nisso?

Sirius riu baixo e se virou para encarar Remus. Recostado na pia, de braços cruzados, ele aguardou o sermão do amigo, mas o viu muito concentrado na sua figura, como se o estudasse.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Isso no seu pescoço...

Sirius se virou para o espelho mais uma vez, antes de Remus terminar a frase. Ele viu o vergão que Lily deixara em seu pescoço, muito arroxeado.

- Como você pôde ficar com a Lily? - perguntou Remus.

Sirius virou-se para Remus novamente e não se espantou com a pergunta do amigo, indo direto ao assunto. Honestamente, não havia outra pessoa para ter aquela conversa, a não ser o tímido maroto. Remus tinha um laço de amizade muito forte com Lily e, com certeza, estaria preocupado com o bem-estar dela depois do ocorrido. De todos os seus amigos, o garoto à sua frente era o mais sensato e era um alívio tê-lo ali, olhando-o com um misto de espanto e preocupação, devido ao fato dele ter dormido com a ruiva.

- Aluado, aconteceu - começou Sirius fitando o teto. Nem ele sabia como explicar o que tinha acontecido entre Lily e ele. Era uma pergunta que ele vinha se questionando desde que saíra da Sala Precisa.

- Nada simplesmente "acontece" com Sirius Black - corrigiu Remus, com firmeza. - Você deve ter forçado a barra para ela ceder para você.

Sirius moveu-se e caminhou até o amigo, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

- Remus, você está insinuando que eu planejei ficar com ela? Que dei em cima da Lily ou qualquer coisa do tipo? - perguntou Sirius em um tom perigoso, pois sabia que assustaria Remus.

- Me diga você! - disse Remus, displicente.

- Olhe bem para o meu pescoço e veja como não forcei nada com sua melhor amiga. - Sirius revirou os olhos e indicou o vergão na região com o dedo indicador. - Escute, se fosse o James insinuando essa pergunta, tudo bem, mas você? Remus, você sabe melhor que ninguém que, o máximo de relação que eu tive com a Lily, foi um bom dia e um boa noite. E, convenhamos, que essa troca de exclamações nunca foi amigável.

Sirius passou por Remus e se jogou na sua cama. Começava a sentir uma fina dor de cabeça, os primeiros sinais de que bebera demais na noite anterior. Por mais que não ficasse com uma ressaca forte, o maroto tendia a ficar mal-humorado no dia seguinte a bebedeira.

- Sirius, eu não quis dizer isso. - Remus girou nos calcanhares e encarou o amigo. Ficou recostado no batente do banheiro, pois parecia um lugar muito mais seguro. - Veja bem, Lily e você são de dois mundos muito diferentes e eu sei que vocês nunca se falaram direito. O que me preocupa é que você não liga para qualquer forma de relacionamento e leva tudo na brincadeira. Isso pode machucar a Lily.

- Machucar a Lily? - Sirius parou de chofre com a afirmação de Remus. - Você poderia traduzir essa informação porque não entendi aonde você quer chegar.

- Lily e você... Bem... Não são pessoas que dariam um bom par. - Remus disse com um pouco de receio e emendou rapidamente. - Não me entenda mal.

Sirius colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça para se apoiar. Olhava para o dossel ao redor da sua cama tentando parecer o mais despreocupado possível.

- Ah! Sim! Entendi! - Sirius impôs uma expressão tediosa no rosto. - Lily é boa demais para mim. A dama de James Potter era um obstáculo proibido de ser tocado, a não ser por ele. Não tenho culpa se a _ginger _cedeu para o mosqueteiro número dois e descobriu que ele é bom de cama. Só lamento!

Remus sentiu uma fina irritabilidade dominá-lo por dentro. Caminhou até a cama de James e se sentou, pois era o local onde dava para ver Sirius melhor.

- Sirius, por favor, vamos parar com as ironias. O que aconteceu foi realmente muito sério e eu quero esclarecer tudo. Lily é minha melhor amiga e estou preocupado.

Sirius percebeu que realmente estava se defendendo com ironias desde que fitara os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Lily. Será que ninguém conseguia entender que ele não gostava de falar sobre seus sentimentos ou erros?

- Ok! Sem ironias! - concordou Sirius, erguendo o tronco. Ficou sentado ainda com uma expressão despreocupada no rosto. - Bem, resgatando o que você acabou de falar, concordo sobre os mundos diferentes.

- Condorda?

- Sim, Aluado! - afirmou Sirius. - Ninguém está mais chocado com tudo o que aconteceu do que eu. James ficou putinho, tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu cometi o erro em ter dormido com a garota que meu melhor amigo gosta. E eu sei que Lily precisa de atenção, mas você sabe que não tenho moral para fazer isso. Honestamente, eu não gosto de dar assistência para ninguém, especialmente para garotas.

Sirius apressou a emendar o pensamento, antes que Remus surtasse com o possível descaso que poderia dar a melhor amiga dele.

- Mas estou preocupado com a Lily, se isso serve de consolo para você. A ruiva ficou com o trambolho da escola e não com o príncipe encantado. Poderia ter sido com você, Remus, mas acho que James não ficaria tão bravo. Lilica curte uns _nerds_ e tímidos. Amos é um exemplo.

Remus sentiu as bochechas ficarem mais quentes, pois tinha ficado embaraçado com o comentário de Sirius.

- Remus, eu queria entender o que aconteceu. Te juro, mas não consigo.

Sirius virou o rosto e encarou o olhar inquisidor de Remus. Podia imaginar qual seria a próxima pergunta e se apressou a dizer:

- Não, Remus, antes que você pergunte, eu não planejei nada disso. Por mais que seja difícil de acreditar, eu nunca tive um interesse amoroso ou carnal pela Lily. Estávamos no Cabeça de Javali, bebemos demais e deu no que deu. Fim da história.

- Você não condicionou isso à ela?

- Não! - negou Sirius com energia. - Você não olhou bem para o meu pescoço, né? Não posso fazer isso comigo sozinho, cabeção. Lily nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse em mim e, sem o firewhiskey, acredito que não teria rolado nada entre a gente. Mas eu tenho provas corporais de como a ruiva me desejou ontem à noite. Ela não tem nada de santa.

Remus estava chocado com a afirmação de Sirius e deu uma boa olhada no vergão no pescoço do amigo. De fato, não tinha como ele fazer aquilo sozinho, mas também não conseguia visualizar sua melhor amiga sexualmente enlouquecida, agarrando Sirius.

- Remus, eu só sei que tudo isso foi errado. Eu admito! - Sirius virou o rosto para olhar para o amigo. - Lily bebeu demais. Eu poderia ter parado, mas achei que ela seria inofensiva. Tipo, beber e cair no sono. Mas, ela começou a dar em cima de mim e eu já estava alcoolizado. Não resisti! A carne é fraca!

- Eu não consigo imaginar a Lily dando em cima de você, me desculpe.

- Ok! Pare de me sabotar insinuando que eu não sou capaz de conquistar uma garota como Lily Evans - ironizou Sirius com amargura na voz. - Eu sou extremamente capaz de ter uma garota como a ruiva.

- Ok! Desculpe! - Remus apressou-se a dizer, envergonhado. Não queria julgar o amigo pelo que fizera, pois James havia sido tão baixo quanto Sirius na visita à Hogsmeade.

- Tudo bem!

Sirius suspirou e voltou a se deitar. Sua mente vagou na lembrança de Lily e sentiu uma comichão agitá-lo por dentro. Ela deveria estar muito chateada com o que aconteceu, odiando-o e querendo se jogar da Torre de Astronomia. O mais estranho é que ele estava preocupado com a ruiva e não via a hora de revê-la para tentar amenizar o mal-estar entre eles.

- Eu não queria que James ficasse sabendo do que aconteceu dessa forma. Eu fui um imbecil em ter esquecido da droga do Mapa do Maroto.

- James sempre vigia a ruiva quando acorda e você sabe disso. Vocês dois sempre vigiavam Marlene e ela - lembrou Remus, com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- É, eu sei. - Sirius suspirou. - Eu não lembrei desse fator, pois estava preocupado com a segurança dela. Nós tínhamos prometido que não contaríamos à ninguém. Pelo menos, não agora. Se eu lembrasse do Mapa do Maroto, teria aparecido no Salão Comunal bem mais tarde.

Remus observou o amigo e percebeu que ele realmente estava incomodado com aquela confusão, mesmo que não dissesse em voz alta. Isso era uma surpresa, pois Sirius sempre agia de maneira contrária. Ele nunca foi de se importar com as garotas que passava à noite e, vê-lo preocupado com Lily, era realmente uma novidade que deveria ser levada em conta.

- Lily estava envergonhada com o que aconteceu e eu fui insensível no começo, até entender onde ela queria chegar - revelou Sirius enrugando a testa. - Eu não tinha noção que tratava as garotas como um lixo até ficar com ela.

- Ela não foi só uma conquista? - arriscou Remus guiado pela curiosidade.

Sirius ficou sentando mais uma vez. Estava inquieto. Mesmo que não fosse intencional, Remus conseguiu deixá-lo ofendido inúmeras vezes, desde que iniciaram aquela conversa.

- Não, Remus! Acabei de dizer que simplesmente aconteceu. Não foi intencional. James ama essa garota, jamais o machucaria desse jeito se estivesse raciocinando na noite anterior. - Sirius disse, irritadiço, sendo um pouco estúpido. - Eu sei que todos preferem o James, ele é o preferido das garotas e o melhor amigo de todo mundo, mas eu não sou tão ruim assim. Contudo, estou preparado para ser julgado. Só não sei se a Lily está pronta para isso. Ninguém vai deixá-la em paz, acredite.

- Sirius, eu sei que você não é ruim. Você se automutila, por assim dizer. Você gosta de ser visto como o cara insensível em todas as histórias. Parece que você curte quando as pessoas te odeiam ao invés de deixá-las te amarem. - Remus disse, calmamente. - Você é um bom amigo, acredite. E, com certeza, há muitas garotas que gostariam de ficar com você, de verdade. Você não tem um problema peludo como eu, então, pare de resmungar à toa.

Remus respirou fundo e ajeitou as vestes. Suas bochechas queimavam por conta do teor da conversa. Sirius não disse nada, apenas aguardou o amigo finalizar sua linha de pensamento.

- O fato de você ter se envolvido com a Lily, pode ser uma maneira para você se redimir. Ela é uma garota excelente e vai precisar do seu apoio - aconselhou Remus com cuidado.

- Meu apoio? - indagou Sirius, soltando uma risada desgostosa. - Lily não precisa do apoio de ninguém. Ela é forte e vai sobreviver a isso.

- Você não disse que estava preocupado com ela, Sirius? Que poderia se redimir? Por Merlin! Você me deixa confuso!

- Você me conhece...

Sirius deixou a frase incompleta no ar. Que Remus tirasse todas às conclusões que quisesse, pensou ele, irritado.

- Ela vai precisar do seu apoio, Sirius. - Remus reforçou a ideia. - Você nunca deu atenção à uma garota e essa pode ser sua chance em fazer a diferença. Se a amizade que você inventou com ela fez algum sentido, você vai ajudá-la em nome disso que criaram juntos.

Sirius odiava quando Remus tinha razão. Ele sempre tinha argumentos infalíveis por ser o mais equilibrado do quarteto. O maroto nunca falava nada em vão ou sem utilidade, e isso o deixava com raiva na maioria das vezes.

- Quanto ao James, você vai precisar ter paciência - continuou Remus, sabendo que Sirius não tocaria no nome do amigo.

- Nossa amizade morreu, Remus. - Sirius disse com firmeza. - Eu levei a garota que ele gosta para a cama.

- Você disse que não foi em codições normais.

- Mas isso não importa! - Sirius encolheu os ombros, se dando por vencido.

- Você não está com raiva dele ter tido uma relação mais íntima com a Marlene?

Sirius estava tão centrado no seu território que esqueceu daquele detalhe sórdido.

- Marlene é inteligente o suficiente para saber com quem quer namorar. Ela optou pelo James e eu não vou criar caso com isso. Eu nunca crio caso quando o assunto é relacionamento.

- Sirius, eu não entendo. - Remus o encarou muito confuso. - Você sempre disse que gostava da Marlene e, agora, não quer mais saber dela. Posso saber o motivo?

- Remus, minha maneira de gostar das pessoas é diferente. James se joga de cabeça, eu não. Eu nunca diria que amo uma garota, por exemplo. - Sirius explicou. - Marlene nunca disse ou insinuou que gostava de mim. Ela cedeu para o James porque quis. Ela não foi obrigada e nem estava bêbada. Do pouco que a conheço, duvido muito que ela suportaria um dia ao meu lado. Ela fez bem em ter optado pelo melhor maroto do grupo.

Remus suspirou e alisou a testa. Aquela negatividade de Sirius o estava tirando do sério.

- Sirius, você tem que parar com esse papo de se comparar com o James o tempo todo.

- Mas eu não estou me comparando, oras. James pode fazer a Lene feliz. Não vou achar ruim se isso acontecer. Seria egoísta se eu tentasse reverter o jogo. - Sirius explicou, mantendo a calma na voz. - Eu não consigo sentir raiva dos dois, pois nada supera o que eu fiz. Se James ficar com a Marlene, ótimo. Vou entender que eu mereci isso por ter dormido com a Lily.

Um silêncio incômodo perdurou por alguns segundos. Todo aquele interrogatório não estava fazendo bem a Sirius, pois ele entrou no processo habitual de se torturar por seus erros.

- Sirius, você realmente gosta da Marlene? - Remus perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não sei! - respondeu Sirius com simplicidade. - Para ela ter cedido ao James, posso afirmar onde os sentimentos dela reside. Não posso fazê-la gostar de mim de uma hora para a outra. Não vou forçar a barra.

- Eu perguntei se você gosta dela, não se ela gosta de você.

Sirius revirou os olhos, desgostoso.

- Eu não sei! Minha cabeça está ocupada demais para saber se gosto da Marlene ou não.

Sirius soltou um riso nervoso, com um misto de amargura, que Remus notou muito bem.

- Você precisa conversar com a Lily.

- Não agora.

- Por que não?

- Porque ela não vai sair do dormitório. Ela está com vergonha e não vai querer enfrentar Hogwarts. Não hoje. - Sirius enrugou a testa, pensativo. - E ela não vai querer falar comigo pelos motivos óbvios.

Remus estudou o rosto do amigo e sua mente deu um estalido.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Prometo que é a última - garantiu Remus, receoso.

- Claro!

- Promete que vai ser honesto?

- Eu sempre sou honesto - disse Sirius em tom brincalhão. - E você disse que era a última pergunta.

Remus ficou em pé e foi até a janela. Nevava e, ao longe, pôde ver alguns alunos brincarem, sem se importarem com o frio que impregnava nos territórios da escola.

- Durante essa amizade com a Lily, você chegou a considerar que poderia gostar dela?

- Que pergunta idiota é essa, Remus? - Sirius questionou, estupefato. - Óbvio que não.

- Então porque você simplesmente não deixa para lá?

- Remus, sua linha de raciocínio está me saindo como a de Alice. Confusa!

Remus se virou para Sirius e viu o amigo chocado com suas perguntas.

- Eu disse que você precisa falar com a Lily, para ajudá-la, e você não colocou nenhum empecilho na ideia. Só que ela estaria magoada e não sairia do dormitório, o que também concordo. Por que toda essa cautela com uma garota que você, supostamente, nem gosta? Ela seria como as outras, não?

Sirius ficou em pé, sentindo um agito estranho no peito. Lily não era como as outras. Ele era inteligente o suficiente para saber que a ruiva era especial. Muito especial.

- Estou tentando ser digno com alguém pela primeira vez na vida. - Sirius respondeu com veemência. - E James gosta dela. Pode estar odiando-a nesse exato momento, mas ele a ama. Nós dois sabemos disso. Por que eu entraria no meio disso tudo sabendo que não irei ganhar?

Remus estalou a língua no céu da boca e deu um sorriso de canto.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sirius, aturdido.

- Viu onde quero chegar?

- Onde você quer chegar?

- Se não houvesse James, você investiria na Lily.

Sirius deixou um riso alto de deboche ecoar pelo quarto.

- Não seja idiota, Remus. - Sirius parou de rir com dificuldade. Percebeu que era uma risada de desespero. - Lily não é garota para a família Black. Não quero ter nas minhas costas um namoro bombástico. Sabe como é, Bellatrix amaria a Lily.

Remus coçou o queixo, caminhou até o amigo e disse:

- Vou te deixar sozinho. Você precisa descansar e colocar certas ideias no lugar.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia para colocar no lugar, Remus - garantiu Sirius com firmeza.

- Precisa sim! - Remus foi até a porta do dormitório e girou a maçaneta. - Você precisa decidir onde seu coração está. A mesma tarefa serve para Lily, James e Marlene. Não quero apartar outra briga entre meus amigos, então, trate de se resolver. O mesmo vale para os outros três.

- Vai fazer terapia com eles também? - perguntou Sirius, ironicamente.

- Se for possível, irei sim! - Remus tamborilou os dedos brevemente na porta. - Não quero ninguém machucado nessa história.

Sirius viu Remus partir e fechar a porta. Estava sozinho, no quarto mudo. Não tinha com quem conversar, nem muito menos em que descontar sua ira interna. Intimamente, ele sabia que o amigo estava certo, mas era difícil admitir. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, principalmente por lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre Lily e ele. Aquela boca, aquele perfume, as carícias, tudo ainda era recente na sua mente, como se tivesse acontecido a apenas algumas horas atrás. A maneira como o corpo dela se encaixou no seu, o olhar que o desejou, os suspiros que ele retirou dela ao tocá-la nos lugares certos... Tudo sobre Lily Evans bagunçava seu cérebro, fazendo-o esquecer das prioridades.

Sem muita escolha, o grifinório resolveu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar. Nada que fizesse naquele dia resolveria o ocorrido e não faria seu melhor amigo encará-lo mais uma vez. Arduamente, ele percebeu que tinha perdido Lily e James em uma tacada só e, provavelmente, nem Marlene suportaria olhá-lo. Ao se encarar no espelho, despido da cintura para cima, ficou atordoado ao ver as marcas da ruiva em algumas partes de seu corpo. Os dois vergões estavam roxos e nas costas haviam alguns arranhões. Aquelas marcas durariam semanas e ele encarou a situação como uma penalidade pelo pecado que cometera.

Sirius teria aquela garota marcada em sua pele. A garota que nunca seria sua.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Minhas amadassss! Eu estava louca para postar capítulo novo nessa fic. É algo assim, como uma abstinência, e isso só acontece quando a fic se torna meu xodó! Eu leio os capítulos prontos e fico rindo sozinha. Pena que postar do jeito que tá seria uma baixaria tremenda, mas queria compartilhar o caos, confusão, desespero e sentimentos confusos com vcs. Infelizmente, o que nos resta (até para mim!) é esperar, pois arrumar os textos para postar tem demorado bastante por conta do trabalho. Não fiquem chateadas ok? Hahahahaha

Vamos para as reviews que me deixaram louca de alegria enquanto lia pelo celular. Eu, no meio do BUS, rindo feito uma DOIDA. GOSTO ASSIM OK? HAHAHAHAAHHA

**gisllaine farias: **Obrigada pela sua review! Eu, de fato, não gosto de seguir personagens com personalidade padrão no mundo das fics. E uma delas é a Lily. Não imagino que ela tenha sido tãooo certinha a ponto de não aproveitar a vida. Não acredito que a vida dela tenha girado exclusivamente em torno do James, sabe? E eu gosto de arriscar, tentar uma abordagem nova e eu gosto da ruivinha assim Hahahahahahaah. Eu sempre fui mto Jily, mas essa fic está mudando meu shipper de coração, pois Lily e Sirius rendem as melhores partes da fic quando eu escrevo.E mtas risadas, claro.

**bcpachane: **Hahah nem foi tanta maldade assim, vai? Eu adoro barraco tbm e mais para frente tem mais alguns. Claro que é entre James e Sirius, pq nunca vi dois meninos serem tão chatinhos em certos momentos (mas não perdem a graça hahahaha)

**Gabys: **Conseguiu sua internet, menine? Porque eu estou out a três semanas e seria baixaria se vc ainda estiver sem Hahahahaha. Meu TCC foi análise de sites de HP. Eu tinha que manter o vínculo com os ~meios de comunicação ~ por ser Jornalismo. Uma coisa chata, fato! Hahahahaha Sobre a fic, James e Sirius se amam muito. Eles ainda se beijarão como pedido de desculpas...BRINCADEIRA HAHAAHAHAHHA

**Flor Cordeiro: **Ownnnn obrigadaaaaa! Eu tento manter as coisas leves para não ficar piegas demais, mas que bom que vc ainda esteja gostando da fic.

**Metadeeeeeeee: **Pronto! Está aí Lene e Jay na parte fofa, editada e completa! Hahahahahahaah

**Laís: **Obrigada por ter deixado sua primeira review! Concordo totalmente com a atitude do James, um chatinho. Eu sempre acho ele meio mimado, sabe? Filho único, de família respeitada e mimimi...É bem capaz que ele surte mais por conta de Lily e Sirius, mas vai ser mais leve com relação ao capítulo anterior. Marlene consegue dominar a fera interior do Potter, superrrr fato!

Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews lindas! Obrigada pela paciência com relação à espera dos capítulos! Agradeço tbm quem lê, mas não deixa review. As atualização do ff sempre são encaminhadas para o e-mail e cada notificação me deixa bem contente.

Até a próxima, gatchenhas! :)


	13. Amigas, amigas Garotos à parte

**Capítulo 13****– ****Amigas, amigas. Garotos à parte**

Lily saiu do banho quente com muita dificuldade. A jovem já trajava o pijama e os cabelos ruivos caiam molhados em seus ombros. Agora que estava desperta, podia realmente sentir que estava quebrada. A dor de cabeça tinha se intensificado, como se tivesse carregado muitos livros extremamente pesados no cocuruto. A ruiva mal conseguia manter os dois olhos abertos por causa das fisgadas que acontecia de segundo a segundo. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu ao sair do chuveiro foi dormir até o dia seguinte chegar. A exaustão causada por Sirius, pela briga no Salão Comunal e pelos longos minutos aos prantos, fez Lily cogitar o isolamento. Ela não queria debater nada do que ocorrera com ninguém e achou melhor ficar sozinha até quando achasse conveniente.

Ao largar a toalha molhada sobre o apoio de metal, seus olhos perambularam pelo dormitório. Lily ficou aliviada por ele ainda estar vazio. Lá fora, a jovem viu que a noite caíra e seu estado deprimente parecia ter aumentado, o que a fez dar um suspiro cansado. A ruiva se arrastou até a cama e deitou. O silêncio foi uma oportunidade para que ela fizesse um _revival_ do dia anterior. A grifinória se lembrou que saiu de Hogwarts ao lado de Sirius, que juntos compraram muitos doces e os presentes do inimigo secreto e terminaram no Cabeça de Javali. A partir daí, ela ficou bêbada, foi parar na Sala Precisa e aconteceu tudo o que não tinha que acontecer.

Pensar fazia sua cabeça doer mais e ela desistiu de procurar os fragmentos que a machucavam por dentro. Sentiu-se grata por estar segura em quatro paredes, sem Sirius nos calcanhares, e sem nenhum aluno para lhe lançar um olhar de desprezo. Afinal, ela era Lily Evans, a garota certinha, mandona e inteligente. Quebrar as regras não era seu forte. Não era do seu caráter. Por um momento, perguntou-se porque criaram todo esse mito em torno dela. Ela nunca foi certinha. Gostava de ter boas notas, mas não era uma aluna bitolada. Gostava de sair com as amigas, flertar, rir alto, como qualquer outra pessoa.

Lily se levantou para fechar o dossel sentindo uma pequena raiva assomá-la por dentro. As pessoas realmente pensavam que ela era um exemplo a ser seguido. Só que, a partir daquele momento, ela não significava mais nada por ter se tornado a nova conquista de Sirius Black. O garoto popular da escola. O melhor amigo de James Potter. Aquele que meninas se matavam para conquistar. O grifinório que ela não forçou nada para tê-lo deitado na cama para lhe dar uma noite ardente de beijos e toques certeiros, sem nenhuma explicação.

_A aluna modelo que se perdeu nos lençóis do maior pegador da escola_, pensou Lily, terminando de fechar o dossel com brutalidade. Ao voltar para a realidade, sentiu outra fisgada de dor dominar seu corpo e não pensou duas vezes em se aprumar no edredom.

Lily tinha a perfeita noção que o fato de ter dormido com Sirius Black a tornaria a pior garota de Hogwarts. Afinal, todas o amavam. Seu nome logo estaria incluso na lista negra de garotas que pertenceram ao popular grifinório. A ruiva sabia que perderia a boa reputação e que ninguém mais a levaria sério. Não que se importasse com este fator, mas aguentar piadas das invejosas que nunca tiveram uma oportunidade com o rapaz, seria a gota d'água para estressá-la. Lily nunca ligou para aparências, mas todos da escola fariam questão de lembrá-la a qual nível da cadeia social pertencia agora.

Apesar de tudo, Lily se admirava pelo autocontrole e força grandiosa que impregnava em cada gene dela. Ela suportou por belos anos os alunos da Sonserina chamando-a de sangue-ruim, então, aguentaria os comentários com relação ao que acontecera entre Sirius e ela. Não seria nada de novo e assustador receber apelidos e ver as pessoas cochichando as suas costas, assim que resolvesse sair do seu campo de segurança. A jovem decidiu colocar na mente que seria forte, que ser chamada de _trouxa _era muito pior que dormir com Sirius. Ora, ela era vítima de racismo e ela sempre deu a volta por cima.

Mas o problema do seu intenso desconforto estava na lembrança de James e a maneira como ele a tratou assim que soube da verdade. Por mais que Lily dissesse que não sentia nada por ele, parecia que o sentimento pelo rapaz começava a vir à tona. Ela não sabia descrever o que sentia, como também não sabia se o que a incomodava foi por conta do calor do momento.

A garota começou a travar uma briga interna com picos certeiros de simpatia pelo maroto que sempre dizia que gostava dela. A ruiva não esperava que todas aquelas emoções descontroladas com relação a James fossem atiçadas ao ser desprezada por ele. Era como se um buraco tivesse se abrindo dentro dela, o que a fez decidir que não queria mais saber da existência dele. Não que desse muita atenção para ele antes. Agora, não fazia diferença.

Ao afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, Lily percebeu que seu problema maior, naquele momento, era distinguir quais sentimentos pertenciam a James e quais pertenciam a Sirius. Seu coração duelava entre o garoto que a olhou enojado e aquele que a desejou uma noite inteira, sem ao menos conhecê-la direito. Desejo e amor, palavras muito diferentes, matutou a ruiva, olhando para o teto. O órgão vital de Lily emaranhava o que sentia em um nó e ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de desatar. A grifinória poderia achar que gostava de James, mas poderia ser surpreendida ao descobrir que gostava de Sirius. Ao soltar outro suspiro, ela decidiu que não iria descobrir se gostava de um ou de outro. Uma hora, o sentimento por um dos dois implodiria de seu peito.

_E não seria agora_, garantiu ela para si mesma.

Quando fechou os olhos, as memórias de Lily empacaram em James e Marlene. Dolorosamente, a ruiva ficou sabendo que a melhor amiga considerou se entregar por inteiro para o garoto que sempre a infernizou. Dando um sobressalto, Lily enxergou a prova que precisava para desatar o bendito nó dentro do peito: James seduziu Marlene. Eles ficaram. Eles se relacionaram de maneira íntima. Isso queria dizer que ele não gostava dela tanto quanto dizia.

_Te peguei, James Potter, _Lily sorriu sozinha, um pouco malévola.

Lily não culpava a atitude da melhor amiga, pois, até então, elas haviam jurado uma para a outra que não sentiam nada pelos respectivos garotos. Ela não amava James e Marlene não amava Sirius. Ambas eram imunes ao que aconteceu. A ruiva a perdoara em seu coração e esperava que ela fosse capaz de fazer o mesmo com relação ao seu por um breve período de indignação, a ruiva se perguntou por quais motivos Sirius a atraiu para uma armadilha que nem tinha sido bem estruturada.

Uma bola se formou na garganta da jovem, fazendo as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos mais uma vez. Queria que aquela dor passasse, aquele lamento que sobrecarregava seus ombros devido ao erro que cometera. Queria que um dia James a compreendesse e visse que ela nunca teve a intenção de partir o coração dele pela milésima vez. Lily não dormira com Sirius propositalmente, mas ela tinha certeza que todas as pessoas da escola pensariam que ela foi provocada por ele e cedeu para provar a todos que James não importava.

Lily girou o corpo dolorido na cama com dificuldade e abriu os olhos. Pensou em Sirius. A mera lembrança do garoto fez seu coração bater acelerado, como um carro em alta velocidade. Seria esse o efeito que ele sempre causava nas garotas com quem ficava? Seria um misto de paixão ilusória com desgosto por descobrir, tarde demais, que o que compartilharam foi um erro? Seria um pedaço de sonho muito bom e mais uma tentativa dele se sentir o homem alfa da relação, para humilhá-la no dia seguinte? Sirius era hipnótico, Lily sabia, e os efeitos que ele causava eram fortes o bastante para ela não conseguir sentir raiva dele.

O breu do dormitório a impediu de ver ou distinguir as coisas na escuridão. Lily estava em transe, entregue a uma breve depressão que permanecia em seu corpo, impregnado até seus ossos. Percebeu que queria saber se Sirius estava bem, afinal, James lhe dera um soco e ele retribuiu sem pensar duas vezes. Ela poderia ir até o dormitório masculino, mas a falta de coragem a impedia até de se cobrir direito. A ruiva queria ajudar Sirius e, talvez, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas sabendo como ele adorava ser autoprotetor com seus sentimentos, ele simplesmente a ignoraria e pediria com uma sutileza de elefante para ela não se meter na vida dele.

A dificuldade para respirar doeu nas costelas, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos mais uma vez. Sua mente foi dominada por um borrão que fez seu corpo inteiro tremer. Ela revivia o momento em que beijara Sirius. A maneira como ele retribuíra o gesto fez suas mãos suarem embaixo do edredom. Os lábios, as línguas, as mãos, o toque dele em sua pele a fez tremer e abrir os olhos imediatamente. Percebeu que estava ofegante e que suas bochechas queimavam pelo calor que a dominou. Praguejou baixo ao perceber que a simples lembrança de Sirius a deixava agitada e se remoeu por breves segundos por não ter dito a ele que se lembrava de tudo. Sirius ficaria enraivecido se contasse que sabia do ocorrido na íntegra. Por mais que tivesse que levar aquele segredo para o resto da vida, Lily fez uma anotação mental: só iria revelar a verdade quando seu coração achasse que era o momento certo para fazer isso.

Rapidamente, Lily resolveu se concentrar em outra coisa, pois não queria relembrar da noite pecaminosa com Sirius, já que não estava acostumada a sentir o que estava sentindo por ele. Era algo novo e, se o garoto apertasse o botão certo, o sentimento se propagaria e ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a correr esse risco. Nada de garotos, murmurou ela, só Remus Lupin.

Sua percepção anunciou um barulho vindo da porta. Sem demora, Lily se cobriu completamente com o edredom para fingir que dormia. Ouviu o farfalhar do dossel, indicando que alguém o abria com cautela. Respirando devagar, a ruiva tentou adivinhar quem era, mas a voz que ecoou no seu antro, logo a fez se sentir pior que estava.

- Lily? - a ruiva sentiu um cutucão delicado no ombro, mas não se moveu. - Sou eu, a Lene.

A voz suave de Marlene denunciou que ela não estava com raiva. Pelo menos, era o que aparentava. Uma comichão agitou o estômago de Lily e ela queria se bater por sentir uma extrema vontade de querer conversar e vomitar tudo que estava preso na garganta.

- Não adianta fingir que está dormindo - Marlene sentou-se na beirada da cama e aguardou a amiga se mover. - Te conheço, Lily Evans.

Lily suspirou, tirou o edredom do rosto e se sentou. Avistou Marlene, com um rosto cansado. As coisas não estavam nada bem para elas. Ficou imaginando como tudo estaria para James e Sirius.

- Você não comeu nada e ficou o dia inteiro aqui. - Marlene deu um meio sorriso. Lily reconheceu o gesto e ele estava cheio de pesar. - Amos pegou alguma coisa na cozinha para você comer. Tome!

A ruiva pegou o pequeno embrulho das mãos de Marlene. Ao abrir o lanche, percebeu que realmente estava com fome e que o momento de martírio e autoflagelação havia disfarçado a sensação de ter um buraco no estômago.

- Amos está preocupado com você. - Marlene olhou para a amiga tentando adivinhar como ela se sentia. Tinha que ser cautelosa para não atiçar o lado mal-humorado de Lily.

- Ele já sabe...?

Marlene silenciou por alguns instantes. Lily percebeu que boas notícias não sairiam da boca dela.

- A escola inteira já sabe, Lils - revelou Marlene muito preocupada.

Ao sair da enfermaria, Marlene foi perseguida ao longo do caminho por curiosos de plantão que queriam saber se ela estava namorando James e se Lily e Sirius formariam o novo casal de Hogwarts. A morena queria azarar todos os imbecis que interromperam seu percurso para o dormitório com questões sobre o ocorrido.

- Escute, não encane com isso - pediu Marlene, afastando os cabelos negros bem cuidados para fora dos ombros.

Lily procurou o olhar de Marlene e o apetite desapareceu. A ruiva se sentiu ridícula ao perceber que media a amiga de cima a baixo para tentar adivinhar qual parte da amiga James demonstrou mais interesse.

- Ninguém vai chegar perto de você, entendeu? - Marlene voltou a dizer, atraindo a atenção de Lily. - Alice e eu azararemos qualquer um que encher o saco.

- Obrigada! - Lily sorriu sem vontade, apoiando as costas no travesseiro. - Vou precisar de um pouco de diversão para fingir que nada disso está acontecendo.

- Você terá de sobra! - garantiu Marlene, sem muita certeza. - Alice é ótima em entretenimento.

Lily ficou calada, de maneira que Marlene percebeu que a amiga parecia cogitar alguma ideia. A ruiva sabia que nada a divertiria naquela escola até as fofocas se cessarem.

- Você falou com o Potter? - Lily perguntou, com a mente muito distante de onde estava.

Marlene parou de chofre ao ouvir a amiga perguntar sobre James. A morena não deveria ter se espantado, pois o pedido para verificar se ele estava bem partiu da ruiva.

- Está abatido! - respondeu Marlene, sem demora. Era crucial não mentir para Lily. Ela só teria cuidado em omitir alguns fatos para não preocupar ou aborrecer a amiga.

- E o Sirius? Você o viu? - perguntou Lily, sem muita certeza se queria saber do estado de espírito do garoto.

- Não! - respondeu a morena, secamente.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. O silêncio as mantiveram distantes, pensando em coisas que jamais compartilhariam uma com a outra.

- Lene, eu sinto muito! - Lily voltou a falar, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos. - Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- Você não precisa me pedir desculpas, Lily. Sério! - Marlene afirmou com uma sinceridade que espantou a ruiva. - Quem tem que lamentar é o Black por ter cometido essa burrada.

- Lene, eu o agarrei. Não foi mentira o que eu disse. - Lily ficou mais aflita ao ver a expressão horrorizada da amiga. - Eu pulei, literalmente, no pescoço dele e ele apenas cedeu. Estávamos bêbados. Ele deveria ter me largado em Hogsmeade para dormir na calçada, isso sim.

Marlene enrugou a testa assimilando as palavras de Lily. Sem perceber, acabou fazendo o que a amiga fez outrora, e a mediu, se perguntando qual era o elo que fez Sirius não recuar do incidente que a ruiva impulsionou.

- Por que você fez isso, Lily? - Marlene perguntou com certa indignação. - James é muito mais perfeito que ele. Você poderia...

Marlene se calou ao receber um olhar atravessado de Lily por ter mencionado James. Só a morena sabia o quanto ele era maravilhoso e, em um ímpeto egoísta, optou por não compartilhar o que conheceu do maroto com a melhor amiga. Ainda mais agora que a ruiva colocara um ponto final na existência dele. O momento que compartilhou com James, Marlene jamais esqueceria, pois era especial demais para bloqueá-lo de sua mente.

- Pode continuar - autorizou Lily, calmamente.

Marlene respirou fundo e retomou seu raciocínio.

- Você poderia ter dado uma chance ao James. Black não presta! Ele vai ficar inventando porcaria de você para a escola inteira. Fico enfurecida só de imaginar. - Marlene começou a agitar as mãos, afoita. - James não vai gostar nada desses boatos entre o Black e você. Ambos vão brigar o tempo inteiro por causa do que aconteceu, pode apostar.

- Potter nunca foi apaixonado por mim. O que aconteceu só comprovou isso, Lene.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Lils?

Lily apenas meneou a cabeça, desencanada, como se tentasse apagar uma ideia.

- Me diga: como aconteceu seu amasso com o James? - Lily desconversou. - Estou curiosa.

Marlene não gostou do contorno que Lily deu na conversa, pois não era fã de histórias pela metade. A morena tinha certeza que a ruiva queria lhe dizer algo com relação ao que insinuara sobre James e, conhecendo-a bem, a amiga estava evitando o início do que viria a ser uma discussão.

- Tem certeza que quer saber? - perguntou Marlene, um pouco acanhada.

- Só me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos, por favor.

Marlene foi pega de surpresa pelo tom de voz ameno de Lily. Ao encará-la, viu que os olhos da ruiva não expressavam nada, nenhum sentimento que denunciasse que ela reprovava seu relacionamento íntimo com James. Contudo, a morena avistou um vazio presente naquele tom esverdeado, que sempre eram muito vívidos.

- Não sei explicar! - Marlene juntou as mãos, pensando nas melhores palavras para narrar o que acontecera. - Estávamos em Hogsmeade e fomos ao Madame Puddifoot. Quando saímos, fomos para a Casa dos Gritos e foi lá que tudo aconteceu.

Lily riu. A primeira risada verdadeira que dera naquele dia infernal.

- E como isso começou? - perguntou a ruiva com uma ponta de curiosidade.

Marlene parou, chocada.

- Sério mesmo que você quer saber? - Marlene perguntou mais uma vez para garantir que Lily estava mesmo disposta a saber de tudo.

- Claro! - exclamou Lily.

- Certo! - Marlene alisou a testa e encarou a amiga. - Ele me beijou. Depois, ele me levou para a Casa do Gritos e as coisas saíram do controle. Daí, voltamos para o castelo. Quando me dei conta, continuamos o que havíamos começado em Hogsmeade em um dos corredores proibidos de Hogwarts.

Lily gargalhou. Marlene se sobressaltou, pois o som da risada tinha saído distorcido, quase desesperador.

- Minha amiga deixou de ser virgem com James Potter. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Percebeu que não se sentia tão mal quanto esperava com relação ao que aconteceu entre Marlene e James. - Uau!

Marlene sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes de vergonha por causa do comportamento repentino de Lily.

- Não totalmente! - corrigiu Marlene, embaraçada. - Ficamos só nos amassos. Na verdade, ele mais me tocou do que eu a ele. Você sabe, não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer com as minhas mãos. Só deixei que ele me tocasse e, às vezes, tentava retribuir.

- Entendi! Potter te respeitou.

- Digamos que sim! - confirmou Marlene ainda envergonhada.

- Bom saber! - afirmou Lily com desdém. - Ou o mataria!

Aquela passividade entre as duas era incompreesível na cabeça de Lily. Ao invés de conversarem, ambas poderiam puxar o cabelo uma da outra, mas a ruiva sabia que não havia motivo para se estapearem. Brigar por Sirius ou James não era uma razão forte o bastante para que destruíssem uma amizade que construíram ao longo de quase sete anos em Hogwarts. Lily estava surpresa em conversar de forma civilizada com Marlene e ficou aliviada ao perceber que seu ombro para chorar ainda estava ali, diante dela, com as bochechas rosadas.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - disse Lily, fitando Marlene, sem pestanejar.

- Claro que pode, duh! - consentiu Marlene fazendo uma careta.

- Você gosta do Potter?

Marlene engoliu em seco e seu coração bateu mais forte à menção de James. A morena não sabia o que sentia por ele desde que saíra da cama. Encontrá-lo no Salão Comunal, com aquele sorriso que fazia suas pernas tremerem, deixou seus sentimentos desnorteados. O beijo que eles trocaram antes de Lily aparecer no local foi a prova simples de que eles, de alguma forma estranha, se importavam um com o outro. Marlene chegou à conclusão que qualquer garota se apaixonaria por James e se perguntou como Lily nunca mordeu a isca do grifinório. Ao relembrar de tudo o que vivera com o maroto, a garota não sabia o que responder para Lily, pois não fazia ideia do que sentia por James.

- Não sei, Lils - respondeu Marlene com sinceridade. - E, mesmo se soubesse, eu não poderia seguir em frente com isso. Não é de mim que ele gosta.

- E se ele aprendesse a gostar? - insistiu Lily com a testa enrugada.

- Lils...

- Lene, eu não vou brigar com você. Quem sou eu para fazer isso? - Lily riu dela mesma. Voltou a se sentir ridícula dentro daquela situação. - Se James e você terminarem juntos, eu vou ficar feliz. Sério, Lene, eu nunca te vi tão iluminada por conta de um garoto. Só não esperava que fosse James Potter o responsável por esta iluminação toda.

Marlene escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Sabia que tinha ficado vermelha, não da mesma maneira como Lily costumava ficar, mas o suficiente para denunciar que a afirmação da amiga a deixou desconcentrada e com o corpo trêmulo.

- Posso dizer uma coisa bem tosca? - Lily sorriu de canto, ao assistir o comportamento de Marlene.

- Lils, eu tenho medo quando você vem com essas perguntas - confessou Marlene, abaixando as mãos do rosto.

- Seus olhos brilham quando você fala do Potter. - Lily disse, vendo Marlene corar furiosamente.

- Ai! Só você para dizer besteiras, Lils. - Marlene sentiu o corpo pegar fogo. - Olhos brilhando? Deixa de ser besta! - ela riu, tentando disfarçar o quanto tinha ficado constrangida. - Vamos aos fatos: Jay gosta de você. Se eu gostasse dele, eu sofreria. Ele está magoado e de cabeça quente. Se ele realmente te quer como namorada, logo a traseira do Black será chutada e vocês ficarão juntos. Como deve ser, desde os primórdios.

Lily estalou a língua no céu da boca, mania que tinha aderido de Remus com o passar da convivência. Assimilou a resposta de Marlene e matutou cada palavra que a amiga dissera. A atitude da ruiva foi o suficiente para fazer o silêncio ser incômodo entre as duas.

- Se James aprendesse a gostar de mim, não sei o que faria Lily. - Marlene quebrou o silêncio, meio desolada.

- Por que? - a ruiva questionou, com os olhos fixos no rosto de Marlene.

- Porque eu acho que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes de você e do Black. - Marlene se exaltou ao ver o largo sorriso da amiga. - Eu _acho_, Lils, que fique bem claro isso. Veja bem, de certo, você deve achar que gosta do James depois do que aconteceu.

- Sim, isso é fato! - confirmou Lily, sem demora.

- Estamos no mesmo barco! - alertou Marlene, afoita.

- Mas você pode se dar melhor que eu. Potter é seu príncipe no cavalo branco.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa, Lils? - Marlene enrugou a testa e fitou a amiga.

- Pode!

- Você está impregnada com a personalidade do Black.

Elas riram baixo, como se estivessem se protegendo de testemunhas que pudessem alfinetar o antro de passividade delas, se fossem notadas felizes demais.

- Lils, vou ser honesta com você. Se James me desse uma chance, não hesitaria em dizer sim. - Marlene disse, analisando o rosto inexpressivo de Lily.

- Eu sei disso! - Lily deu um longo e dolorido suspiro.

- Qual a probabilidade de você se apaixonar pelo Black? - perguntou Marlene, muito interessada.

- Bem nula! - respondeu Lily meio insegura. Não conseguia se ver morrendo de amores por Sirius. Nem ele por ela.

- Por que eu sinto que você está mentindo? - Marlene questionou com o cenho enrugado. - Black é um ogro, mas é totalmente pegável. Ele recebeu um soco do James para te proteger, Lils. Isso foi uma transformação.

- Não quero ter uma relação mais profunda com alguém como o Sirius - confessou Lily, percebendo que seu coração denunciava que ela não estava muito convencida do que dissera.

- Black é seu sapo. Você só precisa beijá-lo para ele se tornar um príncipe. Se é que isso é possível, mas tudo bem.

Lily compartilhou do riso de Marlene, pensativa. Não conseguia se ver apaixonada por Sirius Black, ainda mais por saber que ele não dava esperanças para as garotas com quem ficava. Ao tentar se convencer de que as chances em gostar dele eram nulas, o coração da ruiva acelerou, avisando que os danos da relação com o maroto surtiriam efeitos não esperados. A Lily sóbria achava o grifinório desprezível, mas a Lily bêbada, a versão que passou a noite com ele, tinha plena noção que o maroto não era ruim, que a fazia rir naturalmente e que, por mais que soasse estranho, a grifinória conseguia ser ela mesma ao lado dele. Sem sofrer nenhum tipo de cobrança.

- Você sente ciúmes de mim e do Jay? Por favor, seja honesta! - pediu Marlene trazendo Lily à realidade.

- Não, Lene! - negou Lily ao ver a expressão chorosa da amiga. A resposta saiu com facilidade, como se ela já estivesse imune à relação que a melhor amiga e James construíram.

- Tem certeza?

- Lene, eu nunca afirmei para você que gostava do Potter. Se eu gostasse dele, com certeza absoluta, não estaríamos tendo esta conversa. O mesmo vale para você com relação a Sirius e eu. - Lily revirou os olhos. - Eu só me sinto culpada em ter me deixado levar pela situação. Eu não estava no meu momento racional.

- O que vocês beberam, afinal?

- Firewhiskey.

- Por que não me espanto? - Marlene encolheu os ombros e riu. - Uma das piores bebidas do mundo bruxo.

Lily se espreguiçou e voltou a sentir o corpo mole.

- No fundo, eu acho que estava chateada. - Lily revelou, perdida em pensamentos. - Não sei dizer ao certo com o que, mas estava me sentindo triste. Não uma tristeza que merecesse uma atenção sexual. No quesito pessoal mesmo.

- Vai começar com a ladainha de sangue-ruim?

Lily deu um sorriso de canto.

- Não, não vou. Você já garantiu que eu não pronunciasse mais essas duas palavras. - Lily manteve o sorriso nos lábios. - Sirius é um imã para problemas e ele tem muitos. Especialmente pessoais. Eu acho que encontrei um elo de identificação com aquele idiota neste quesito. Teoricamente, a gente não tem muito a perder. Sirius se agarra à ideia de uma vida sem nenhuma consequência e acho que, em algum momento, eu queria viver desta forma. Igual a ele.

- Mas você não é assim, Lils - interviu Marlene, um pouco horrorizada. Não conseguia imaginar como seria a vida de Lily sem limites. - Você tem amigos, família... Você tem muita coisa a perder sim. Pare de falar bobagens.

A ruiva fez sinal de concordância com a cabeça. Sentiu a vontade de dormir dominá-la com força total mais uma vez.

- Eu tenho alguns pontos semelhantes com ele. Deve ser por isso que me senti tão atraída.

- Ok! - Marlene se endireitou na cama. - Já que estamos neste assunto, quero saber da sua fornicação com o Black. Deve ter sido algo realmente libertino para você falar este tipo de coisa para mim.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. Se Marlene tinha ficado com ciúmes, por que queria ouvir o que aconteceu entre eles?

- Foi surreal, por assim dizer. Eu lembro de todos os detalhes promíscuos, mesmo tendo bebido demais. - Lily juntou as mãos e voltou a se sentir culpada. - Sirius não faz ideia que recordo de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois. Eu disse a ele que não lembrava.

- Como é? - Marlene perguntou, aturdida. - Você fez o quê?

- Eu simplesmente fingi que não sabia de nada. - Lily confirmou, dando de ombros.

- E por quê, Merlin?

- Porque eu achei melhor assim. Sirius debateria todos os detalhes e, no mínimo, falaria coisas que me deixariam desconfortável - ela fez uma pausa sentindo um pouco de falta de ar. - E, não lembrar, é o mesmo que não dar significância ao que aconteceu. Sirius poderá dormir em paz.

- Mas e você como fica? - Marlene questionou. - Você não pretende contar nada a ele? Nada, nadinha? Lily, ele vai ficar emputecido se descobrir que você se lembra de tudo.

- Uma hora eu realmente vou esquecer do que aconteceu e não vale a pena Sirius ter esse coringa em mãos - disse Lily com veemência. - É melhor deixar do jeito que está. Só não irei me bancar de vítima.

Elas voltaram a ficar em silêncio. A mente de Lily parou na lembrança de Sirius e a jovem sentiu uma vontade de se esmurrar. Marlene parecia ter sido desligada da tomada, pois seus neurônios se ligaram a James, sozinho na enfermaria. Sem ao menos se falarem, ambas concluíram que o término daquele assunto demoraria e muito para acontecer.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lils, você vai ver - assegurou Marlene, de repente. - Eu sei que vai.

- Ah! Mas vai mesmo! - Lily deu um riso amargurado fitando o edredom. - Amanhã, quando eu sair do dormitório, serei o novo foco de ódio do que resta de garotas na escola. Terei que aturar o falso desprezo de Sirius Black e suportar James Potter me olhando com muito nojo. Arruinei sete anos da minha vida bruxa em menos de 24 horas.

Marlene foi até a amiga e a abraçou desajeitada. Não conseguia culpar Lily por nada do que ocorreu, pois sabia o poder de sedução que Sirius tinha sobre as garotas. O ciúme momentâneo que sentiu por Lily e seu desafeto se tornou desimportante, pois a morena ainda tinha a melhor amiga. Sirius seduzia, consumia e quebrava, e a grifinória não deixaria que ele fizesse isso com a ruiva.

Sirius não tinha sentimentos, pois gostava de estar no topo do mundo para se sentir invencível. Nada para o maroto importava, a não ser a auto-satisfação que o vangloriava. Mesmo tendo Lily por meras horas, Marlene sabia que as atitudes dele com relação à ruiva não seriam diferentes das outras que se aventuraram com ele. Mentalmente, a morena agradeceu por James não ter este tipo de caráter, pois ele sempre cuidou dela e continuou a fazer isto após terem se conhecido quase intimamente.

- Vou deixar você dormir - disse Marlene soltando a amiga. - Tente comer e depois durma, ok?

- Pode deixar! - respondeu Lily. - A gente se fala amanhã, ok?

- Sim! - Marlene se colocou de pé e lançou um olhar preocupado para a ruiva. - Boa noite, Lils!

- Boa noite, Lene!

Lily esperou Marlene fechar o dossel para voltar a se martirizar sozinha. Devagar, a ruiva abriu o embrulho que Amos preparou à ela, e começou a devorar o sanduíche. Enquanto mastigava, sentiu o corpo ser levado a um estupor sonolento. Precisava recuperar as energias, pois o dia seguinte não seria nada fácil.

De barriga cheia, Lily largou o papel do lanche sobre o criado-mudo e se afundou no travesseiro. Facilmente, ignorou o barulho das outras amigas, indicando que a trupe estava no dormitório. Com a mente quase distante, a ruiva conseguiu escutar um comentário maldoso de Emmeline, mas preferiu não fazer muito caso. Lily sabia o que estava fadado para ela. Só seria preciso ter equilíbrio o suficiente para aguentar o que estaria por vir, assim que saísse da zona de conforto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Minhas lindas, cheguei aqui tbm. Essa fic está me tirando o sono, pois tenho muitas ideias e não dá tempo de escrever. É triste, ainda mais quando vc quer apressar as coisas e simplesmente não dá. Quando sento no note não sai nada direito, só pensamentos soltos e não consigo concluir. Fiquei #CHATIADISSIMA Hahahahahaahahah. Mas no mais, acho que tenho uma novidade. Em conversa com a responsável por essa fic (minha co-produtora) vou dividir a fic. Pelo menos até aqui, será em duas partes, pois eu simplesmente estou super a fim de fazer a formatura da galera e complicar os sentimentos desse quarteto lindo. Sou bem malvada, mas meu shipping está ficando dividido. Uma hora gosto do Sirius com a Lily, depois ele com a ele, depois o Jame com a Lily e depois ele com a Lene. Preciso dar asas a minha imaginação. E vai ser algo bom, pois não tenho projetos para futuras fics novas, pois em breve terminarei a minha mais longa #amém.

Mas vamos as reviews lindas que amo ler pelo celular e que me fazem rir sozinha Hahahaha

**Metade: **vc é a responsável pela continuação da fic e vai ter que dar conta do fandom pq não sou obrigada. Só quero meu nome nos créditos finais pq sou RYCA E PHYNA HAHAHAHAHAHA. Troca de shippers a gente entende e ainda consegue pensar em coisas mirabolantes. Quero colocar logo nossos planos em prática pq não tá dando pra guardar tudo na mente UHAHAHUAHUAUHAUHAUAH

**VictoriaZ: **Own girl, obrigada pela primeira review e por ler a fic já faz um tempo. Eu fiquei nesse impasse em não saber como resolver as coisas, mas pelo menos as meninas não se odeiam. Com meninos tem todo aquele de papo, ser corno e mimimi. James e Sirius brigados é bem legal, diferente, podem fortalecê-los. Mas tudo se resolve, com calma, mas resolve Hahahah

**Gabis: **Concordo totalmente sobre o James ser mimado. Da mesma forma que não consigo imaginá-lo como uma beldade do mundo bruxo, pois o Sirius era astro. James podia ser bonitinho e tals, mas não consigo vê-lo como galã e nem tão pegador como o Sirius, devido aos costumes da família e tudo mais. Sirius é um largado e frustrado, ter a Lily foi algo inesperado para o ego dele Hahahahahah. Sirius e Lily ainda vão dar mto pano pra manga. Com James e Lene as coisas são mais facéis, pois ambos são bem tranquilos. Mas Lily é toda defensiva com os sentimentos e o Sirius não sabe lidar com o que sente, independente se for amizade ou amor. Lily nada puritana, gosto assim. Na verdade, não gosto de ngm puritano, acho mto clichê. Tipo a Lene, ela pode ser pura agora, mas nada impede que ela se revele mais pra frente. E eu gostei de dar uma revertida, pois mta fic trolla com a Marlene sem dó e piedade Hahahahahaha. Ai menine, eu tentei mandar capítulos pra vc essa semana, mas foi difícil focar nas coisas que gosto de fazer. O trabalho tá tenso e eu tô desesperada =[ Mas irei me ajeitar, tenha fé Hahahaha

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Vc leu minha mente, sabia? Hahahahah A ideia é fortalecer James e Lene, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, e Sirius e Lily é algo mais reservado, mas que nem eles sabem se pode rolar algo ou não. Eu pensei mto se faria Lily e Sirius ficarem depois do ocorrido, mas como Lene e James continuam a ficar, achei digno fazer isso com o outro casal tbm, para apimentar as coisas entre os quatro. Eu tentei ser rápida, mas não rolou. Era pra eu ter postado semana passada, mas não parei em casa. Qdo acho que normalizarei a rotina, ela me pega de surpresa. Tenso!

**cath.z: **James é sempre o troll da história toda. Gosto de fazer ele ficar todo enfezadinho, fato. Ele é mimado demais na minha mente, acostumado a ter tudo o que quer e não aceita não como resposta, o que justifica ele ter aborrecido a Lily todos os anos que a chamou para sair. Sirius vai amadurecer um pouco mais com relação ao problema gerado com a Lily. Vc verá nos próximos capítulos o comportamento dele, achei bem legal até, pois assim ele deixa de ser ogro Hahahahaha Remus sempre aparentou ser o mais sensato da turma. Ainda mais pq ele é todo BFF da Lily, então, da ruiva ele entende melhor que ngm.

**Guest: **Seu nome não apareceu pra eu poder te dar os créditos. Então, se vc aparecer, obrigada pela review. Eu tô adorando a experiência de troca de casais, pois um personagem tem mto a agregar ao outro. James pode aprender a ser menos mimado e cabeça quente por causa da Lene e ficar com a Lily no futuro mto mais consciente das suas atitudes. O mesmo vale pro Sirius ficar menos galinha pra poder assumir algo sério com a Lene. Mesmoooooooooooo não querendo destrocar os casais, a verdade bate a porta, por isso que vou partir a fic ao meio pra poder explorar mais. Não dá pra fazer James e Lily se beijarem de repente agora e dizerem que se ama, pois eles tem um background bem ruim e mto carregado. Eles precisam se conhecer. Mas o Sirius estará lá...Aguarde! Hahahahha

É isso, meninas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e aguentem firme minha próxima postagem, pois o capítulo está recheado de Sirius e Lily e, mais pra frente, mais treta entre Sirius e James.

Beijão! :D


	14. A ponta do iceberg

**Capítulo 14**** – A ponta do iceberg**

Sirius foi o primeiro a sair da cama. Ao abrir o dossel, a claridade ainda não tinha invadido completamente o dormitório masculino. Isso era um bom sinal, pois seus companheiros de quarto permaneceriam entregues a um sono profundo e ele poderia escapulir sem ser notado. O garoto não queria ter o grande desprazer em ter que confrontar os amigos antes do café da manhã, especialmente James, que havia entrado no quarto altas horas da noite, soltando indiretas que eram direcionadas a ele. O maroto também não estava a fim de aguentar os olhares de desaprovação dos três que, aparentemente, se uniram para falar mal dele. A situação da qual se encontrava não era nenhuma surpresa, pois todos amavam James Potter. Era óbvio demais que, depois do que fizera, todos ficassem do lado dele, pois o imprestável e sem sentimentos daquela turma se chamava Sirius Black.

Ter passado uma noite com Lily Evans era o mesmo que declarar guerra em Hogwarts. Ao cair na real depois de passar o resto do dia anterior sozinho, longe do globo ocular dos curiosos de plantão, Sirius não conseguia nem pronunciar que havia dormido com a garota mais impossível da escola. Era incabível algo desse tipo ter acontecido. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar e digerir o ocorrido, pois tudo era muito surreal para ser verdade. O maroto nunca se dera bem com a ruiva e nem ao menos teve uma única conversa com ela que perdurasse mais de trinta minutos e vice-versa. De onde surgiu todo aquele desejo por Lily, só Merlin explicaria, pois Sirius não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão plausível. A grifinória nunca o notou e ele jamais imaginou que a jovem o faria subir pelas paredes. Ambos estavam muito longe de ser o padrão de interesse perfeito um do outro.

James tinha toda a razão em se sentir mal pelo ocorrido e ficar indignado. Ele tentou ano após ano receber uma resposta positiva da ruiva toda vez que a chamava para sair e sempre saia malsucedido naquilo que gostava de chamar de missão. O maroto tinha todo o direito de ter lhe dado um soco no rosto e tinha o pleno aval de xingá-lo de todos os palavrões existentes no universo daqui para frente. Conhecendo bem o ex-amigo, Sirius sabia que o que mais magoava James naquela história toda foi a facilidade com que Lily simplesmente pulou no pescoço do maroto errado. Ela estava bêbada, qual parte disto James não conseguia entender? Pessoas perdem o juízo quando excedem ao álcool e com a ruiva não foi diferente, pois ela não estava ciente do que fazia e do que provocava. Nada daquilo aconteceria se a jovem estivesse sóbria. Ele não fez nada de propósito, mas ninguém era capaz de compreender esta parte do problema, principalmente, James.

James deveria ter se remoído a noite inteira. Antes de dormir, Sirius escutou burburinhos com relação ao que acontecera no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e preferiu se desligar para não sair enraivecido detrás do dossel. Por mais estranho que fosse, ele preferiu ficar focado no estado emocional de Lily, tentando imaginar como ela se sentia e se realmente voltaria a lhe dirigir a palavra. Intimamente, o garoto também estava preparado para ter o desprezo da ruiva, pois garotas como ela não choravam por garotos como ele. Sirius passou a noite inteira agoniado por querer saber o acontecia do outro lado e não teve chance de sentir alguma raiva ou asco pelo que aconteceu entre James e Marlene.

Era incrível como coisas ruins aconteciam no _timing _perfeito, pensou Sirius, dando um suspiro. Ao deixar a mente rebobinar tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior, ele compreendeu duramente a mensagem de James: ele não teve que embebedar Marlene para tê-la. A garota que costumava arrastar um hipogrifo se engraçou com o cara que não era ele, sem nenhum empecilho. Na mente distorcida de James, ele embebedou Lily para possui-la, como se tivesse jorrado firewhiskey goela abaixo da ruiva. Mesmo que explicasse quinhentas vezes para James que não foi isso que aconteceu, nada ainda fazia sentido. Nada do que tinha acontecido entre Lily e ele tinha nexo. Parecia parte de um sonho que se tornou um pesadelo.

O baque do desprezo de James foi alarmante quando o garoto entrou no dormitório na noite passada, fez tudo o que tinha que fazer, e se fechou no seu território, soltando algumas palavras irônicas por trás do dossel lacrado. Remus e Peter foram incapazes de criar um diálogo, percebeu Sirius, pois, provavelmente, temiam o início de outra briga ou uma nova cena de alfinetadas que beiraria a uma dor de cabeça infinita. Se James e ele trocassem algumas palavras, Sirius tentaria se justificar mais uma vez e o amigo não ouviria. James o odiava e direcionou o sentimento à Lily em dosagens praticamente iguais. A amargura pelo ocorrido demoraria e muito para passar.

Sorrateiramente, Sirius vasculhou o malão à procura de algo para vestir. Partiu para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha fria e rápida. Ele tinha pressa em sair do dormitório para evitar um encontro e qualquer possibilidade de trocar palavras e olhares furtivos com James. Ao sair do boxe, o maroto prendeu a toalha na cintura, se encarou no espelho e deslizou os dedos pelos úmidos cabelos negros. Seu rosto estava preocupado e ele percebeu que não fazia ideia do que faria a seguir. A escola inteira estava de férias e isso significava que não teria aula para matar o tempo. Em suas palavras, não teria aula para cabular. Naquele instante, o maroto percebeu que ficar em Hogwarts seria a maior tortura que teria que suportar. Fitando o reflexo no espelho, Sirius cogitou a possibilidade de dar o pé da escola e curtir um pouco do dinheiro que o tio lhe dera para esfriar a cabeça no mundo trouxa.

Ao pensar no mundo trouxa, a memória de Lily dominou sua mente e Sirius foi pego de surpresa por uma queimação estranha no peito. Ninguém precisava saber que ele se sentia culpado pelo que houve entre eles. Ninguém precisava saber que ele sonhou com ela a noite inteira e reprisou os momentos mais ínfimos compartilhados naquele edredom que, com toda certeza, ainda teria o perfume adocicado dela impregnado no tecido. De repente, lembrou-se das palavras de Remus e concluiu que seu coração estava em qualquer outro lugar, menos em seu peito. Sabia que tinha que se redimir com a ruiva, por mais que a atitude fosse contra tudo o que ele costumava fazer com relação as garotas com quem ficava. Seu orgulho queria falar mais alto e o lado malévolo implorava para que ele não se rebaixasse por uma menina. Ele nunca fez isso, por que agora? A resposta era simples: a tristeza que viu nos olhos de Lily cutucava sua consciência como uma faca cega, repetindo várias vezes que ela precisava dele, agora mais do que nunca.

Dando um suspiro que doeu nas costelas, Sirius voltou ao dormitório e se trocou o mais silenciosamente possível. Para seu alívio, todos ainda dormiam quando terminou de colocar a armadura em forma de vestes negras. Estava prestes a sair do aposento quando sua mente dera um estalido fazendo-o empacar. Cuidadosamente, foi até o criado-mudo de James e o abriu com toda a cautela de um ladrão. Ficou aliviado ao saber que o Mapa do Maroto ainda estava ali. Por mais que tivessem idealizado o material juntos, James poderia muito bem privá-lo do uso ou tê-lo queimado, pois o artefato foi o grande responsável pelas revelações que não deveriam ter sido descobertas de uma maneira tão avassaladora. Ao ter o pergaminho em mãos, Sirius viu uma esperança de que ele e o companheiro de travessuras poderiam voltar a se falar um dia.

Na ponta dos pés, Sirius tirou a varinha do malão, sussurrou as palavras mágicas e aguardou. Um sorriso de canto perpassou por seus lábios, pois ele sempre tinha um faniquito interno ao apreciar aquela obra-prima elaborada na calada da noite, por quase um mês. Depois do momento de deleite, Sirius deixou que seus olhos vagassem de um ponto para outro, explorando os terrenos de Hogwarts até chegar ao dormitório das garotas. Ali estavam os pontos que indicavam Lily Evans. Ela estava acordada e perambulava de um lado para o outro. Ao abrir mais o pergaminho, encontrou Alice, que também caminhava pelo quarto. Emmeline parecia que ainda dormia e Marlene não estava mais no local. Para ela não estar mais lá, Sirius presumiu que a morena se encontraria com James. Rapidamente, entendeu a deixa para sair do dormitório o mais rápido possível, antes que o ex-amigo acordasse. A rapidez o fez ficar otimista, pois poderia encontrar a ruiva no meio do caminho e, quem sabe, resolver as coisas.

- Malfeito feito! - pronunciou ele, encerrando a magia do Mapa do Maroto.

Com a mesma cautela, Sirius colocou o artefato de volta no lugar e saiu. Antes de descer a escadas, lançou um olhar rápido para a porta do dormitório das garotas, na esperança de que Lily emergisse por ela. Esperou alguns segundos e se sentiu um perfeito idiota. Meneando a cabeça negativamente, Sirius seguiu o trajeto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e não se surpreendeu ao ver as cabeças de alguns alunos girarem na sua direção. Ele já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de comportamento e se perguntou se Lily estaria pronta para enfrentar aquilo.

Sem prestar atenção no que fazia, ele sentiu seu corpo colidir com outro, com certa brutalidade. Recuperando o equilíbrio, ele ouviu um xingamento e pediu a Merlin para não ser quem estava pensando, mesmo tendo certeza de quem era só pelo timbre da voz.

- _Black!_

Marlene voltou a se equilibrar e ajeitou as vestes. Queria voltar ao dormitório para apressar Lily por sentir muita fome e não esperava que seu dia fosse começar com um encontrão em Sirius Black, o último garoto que ela queria ver naquele dia. Ao encarar o maroto, a morena impôs todo o desprazer de vê-lo no rosto e ficou furiosa por se sentir desconfortável diante de tanta beleza.

- Bom dia, Marlene! - exclamou Sirius, displicente.

A jovem congelou ao encarar o sorriso saliente de Sirius e resolveu dar atenção a qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto dele. _O rosto perfeito dele_, corrigiu sua mente, fazendo-a se estapear na testa.

- Bateu com a cabeça? - perguntou ela, fazendo de tudo para manter o tom de desprezo na voz.

- Por que? - perguntou Sirius, revirando os olhos. Ele gostava de ser maltratado por Marlene, pois chegava a ser divertido. - Só por que te chamei de _Marlene_?

- Sim, exato!

- Desculpe! - Sirius colocou as duas mãos no centro do peito, falsamente chateado. - Você é a namorada do James e não posso mais te chamar de _Marls_, a não ser que ele deixe.

Marlene sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes à menção dele sobre ser a namorada de James. Tinha que manter o foco, pois já que ele estava ali, todo engraçadinho, ela poderia aproveitar o momento que Merlin lhe deu para partir o maroto ao meio. Depois de imaginar como conseguiria abordar Sirius Black para lhe dar um recado que ensaiou a noite toda, a morena agradeceu aos feiticeiros por terem colocado o garoto diante dela com muita facilidade.

- Eu não sou a namorada do James e, mesmo se fosse, não seria nada da sua conta. Afinal, você é o namorado da Lily. Estou errada? - argumentou Marlene com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Ela ficou satisfeita ao ver Sirius parar de sorrir rapidamente.

- Lily e eu somos quase casados, sinto muito em te chatear Marlene. - Sirius perdeu o sorriso, mas não a petulância. - Ela será uma ótima Sra. Black já que alguém aqui optou em ser a Sra. Potter.

O sorriso de Marlene se desvaneceu, empatando o placar. Agora, ambos se encaravam muito sérios, sem nenhum sinal de zombaria.

- Acho bom você parar de infantilidade, Black, pois as coisas estão bastante feias para o seu lado - avisou Marlene, cheia de asco.

- Só para mim? - perguntou Sirius, apontando para si mesmo.

- Só para você - reafirmou Marlene. - Afinal, o universo Potter é bem mais tranquilo e estruturado se comparado ao mundinho tacanho dos Black. Ouvi dizer que sua prima anda se divertindo ao lado do...

- Não termine a frase! - as feições de Sirius endureceram e ele ergueu a mão com a palma aberta, dando sinal para ela parar de falar.

Os músculos de Marlene se retesaram ao ouvir a voz de Sirius em um tom bastante ameaçador. Os olhos cinzas dele brilhavam de ódio e ela podia jurar que ele estava se contendo para não ser estúpido ou tentar sufocá-la pelo pescoço. Pela primeira vez, a morena queria fugir do garoto diante dela, por estar com muito medo da maneira como ele a observava.

- Desculpe, eu não... - ela tentou completar a frase, mas foi interrompida por Sirius.

- Esquece! - Sirius acenou para o ar, se escorou na parede e respirou fundo, a fim de se acalmar.

Os assuntos relacionados à sua família sempre o tiravam do sério. Sempre que os Black eram o assunto da vez, ele pulava a conversa, pois era dominado por uma fúria sobrenatural, a ponto de deixá-lo descontrolado. A última coisa que Sirius queria era discutir sobre eles logo cedo, ainda mais com Marlene, que não era obrigada a vê-lo agir como um animal pronto para atacar. O maroto sabia muito bem dos novos negócios da adorável família Black, mas preferia fingir que não sabia de nada. Contanto que não envolvessem seu nome estava tudo certo.

Procurar uma briga com Marlene também não era a melhor pedida, porque ela queria irritá-lo. De forma ingênua, ela resolveu provocá-lo ao falar de Bellatrix, o que deu certo, como também foi um erro. Ao fitar o rosto da morena, Sirius viu arrependimento, mas sabia que ela não repetiria o pedido de desculpas depois de ter sido interrompida por ele.

- Posso tomar café? - perguntou Sirius, ao perceber que Marlene continuava imóvel devido ao que fizera. Ela o olhava de forma estranha e ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. O maroto podia jurar que era o sentimento de pesar que intensificou o tom claro dos olhos dela e, a última coisa que ele precisava, era ser objeto de caridade.

- Não! - negou Marlene, se recompondo. Sentia-se mal por ter provocado Sirius de maneira tão baixa, mas não abriria mão do que tinha para falar, só porque ele ficou enraivecido com o comentário que fizera. - Preciso falar com você.

- Sobre?

Ela fez uma pausa e perguntou, sem demora:

- Como você pôde usar a Lily para aliviar seus desejos sexuais?

A pergunta foi tão direta que Sirius parou de chofre e o questionamento gerou um solavando dentro do estômago dele.

- Eu não fiz nada que ela não quisesse - ele se defendeu, cruzando os braços.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga e você sabe que James sempre foi louco por ela - disse Marlene em alto e bom som. Queria ter certeza que estava sendo ouvida por Sirius.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

Marlene se aproximou dele tentando manter toda a calma do universo.

- Black, você poderia ter um pouco de dignidade uma vez na sua vida, o que acha? - Marlene aconselhou, aborrecida. - É da Lily que estamos falando e não daquelas oferecidas de quinta categoria que gostam de se esfregar em você a troco de nada.

Marlene falou a última frase tão rápido que fez Sirius rir.

- Está com ciúmes, _Marlene_?

- Não me chame de Marlene. Para você é _McKinnon_, ok? E, outra coisa, não tenho ciúmes de lixo humano.

- Ouch! - Sirius exclamou voltando a se posicionar de maneira reta. - Esqueci que você só sente ciúmes do James.

Marlene queria puxar os próprios cabelos, pois a raiva que Sirius gerava dentro dela não estava escrito nas runas.

- Black, James é apaixonado pela Lily e...

- Era! - interrompeu-a Sirius, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Viu os olhos da morena ficarem perdidos, assim como a linha de raciocínio dela. A morena abriu a boca para continuar o falatório e se calou no mesmo instante.

- Que seja! - Marlene resmungou, impaciente. - Você deveria ter respeitado os sentimentos do seu melhor amigo.

- Você fala isso como se eu fosse o único errado nessa história toda. Por um acaso, o seu namorado respeitou os meus sentimentos? - questionou Sirius, enrugando a testa.

- E você tem sentimentos? - ironizou Marlene, soltando uma breve gargalhada.

- Se você fosse abençoada com inteligência, quem sabe poderia ver o que é muito óbvio.

Marlene parou de rir e estreitou os olhos.

- Você está me chamando de burra? - perguntou Marlene sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes

- Se a carapuça do duende serviu...

Sirius deu de ombros e viu as bochechas de Marlene ficarem coradas. Ele sabia que o comentário a deixou enraivecida. O maroto aproveitou a oportunidade para deixá-la mais fora de si ao diminuir a distância entre eles.

- Olhe,_ Marlene_, James deu uns amassos com você e eu dormi com a Lily. Corrija-me, mas eu não sou o único errado aqui. Pare de me cobrar por um erro que seu queridinho quase fez também.

- Eu dei uns amassos com o James porque eu quis.

- E a Lily dormiu comigo porque ela quis.

- Ela estava bêbada.

- Eu também estava, mas até aí ninguém acredita por causa da minha linda fama de cachorrão. Lily conheceu esse meu lado e deveria estar feliz. - Sirius alisou os cabelos, todo pomposo, fazendo Marlene desviar a atenção dele pela segunda vez.

- Lily está muito mal e, acredite, a última coisa que ela gostaria de conhecer é esse seu lado podre. Você não faz ideia do quanto ela está envergonhada. - Marlene respirou fundo para manter a calma. - Por favor, pare com as brincadeiras sobre o assunto.

Marlene usou seu melhor timbre para anunciar a melhor amiga realmente estava entristecida e ela pôde jurar que a informação afetou Sirius. A morena percebeu que o semblante dele havia mudado. A ironia que jazia ali se tornou uma preocupação que ele relutava e tentava esconder a todo custo dela. Ele não fazia ideia que Lily foi a primeira a se levantar e ficou perambulando pelo quarto, como se cogitasse a necessidade de ter que sair. Alice e Marlene tiveram que convencê-la de que era preciso se alimentar, espairecer e tentar rir um pouco fora do dormitório, algo que a ruiva ficou muito incerta com as possibilidades de acontecer.

- Escute, você nunca acreditou em mim, mas talvez seja esta a sua oportunidade de ouro. - Sirius coçou o queixo e procurou os olhos de Marlene. - Eu gosto de você, Marls. De verdade! Mas eu não sou como o James, que parou a vida dele para conquistar a Lily. O que ele ganhou com isso? Nada! Desculpe, mas eu não vou abrir mão da minha vida em função de uma garota que não me dá uma chance. Eu sou bastante incisivo e gosto de respostas diretas.

Marlene o encarou e tentou manter a compostura com relação aos efeitos que Sirius causou dentro dela com o que havia acabado de dizer.

- Você nunca me deu uma chance, Marls, nem ao menos cogitou sair comigo sem compromissos. E olha que só te chamei para um passeio uma única vez - relembrou ele, controlando uma ira interna. - Eu te respeitaria se você viesse a ser minha namorada, pois sei do seu valor. Lily também tem o valor dela. Eu sei do meu erro para tentar consertá-lo.

- Você brincou com a Lily - afirmou Marlene, engolindo em seco.

- E você acha que não vou correr atrás do prejuízo, certo?

Marlene ficou calada, sem fazer menção se responderia aquela pergunta. A atitude dela fez Sirius sorrir, com ar zombeteiro.

- Você não me conhece, Marls. - Sirius suspirou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ele estava muito sério e lutava contra seus sentimentos mais profundos. - Você só acha que me conhece. Talvez, tenha sido por isso que me dei melhor com a sua amiga, pois ela me compreendeu e me escutou. Eu jamais imaginei que a ruiva, a garota do James, a queridinha de Hogwarts, fosse me escutar e me dar alguns conselhos sem me cobrar nada. Nesse caso, a cobrança seria meu corpo, mas Lily sabe que não sou uma pessoa vazia. Ao contrário de você, que gosta de julgar sem conhecer.

- Tirando a parte do seu corpo, eu não consigo acreditar em nada do que você acabou de dizer. - Marlene mediu Sirius de cima a baixo e fez uma careta. - Lily jamais veria um bom samaritano em você. Ela não é burra!

O coração de Marlene começou a bater muito forte ao olhar a expressão cabisbaixa de Sirius. Por mais que ele tentasse se esconder em um iceberg, lá estava o maroto expondo suas emoções.

- Um dia você vai acreditar em mim e perceberá que a Lily não é nada burra – assegurou Sirius, sem sorrir. Era a primeira vez que ele não terminava uma frase sem mostrar os dentes em um largo e arrebatador sorriso. - Olhe, se você gosta do James e ele retribuir este sentimento, eu desejo sorte para vocês dois. Eu poderia ter feito algo melhor para te conquistar, mas meu lado egoísta sempre fala mais alto. Não vou ficar de ironias e piadinhas, a não ser que eu seja provocado. Se for para vocês ficarem juntos, minha benção está dada.

Marlene abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas preferiu se calar. Já era a segunda vez que Sirius fazia isso e ela o xingou mentalmente. Ela se sentia incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, pois ele simplesmente havia acabado de quebrar suas pernas. Todos os pensamentos e frases prontas que tinha ensaiado se dissiparam. Aquele garoto que estava na frente dela, não era o mesmo que a infernizava diariamente. Não era possível que o grifinório estivesse falando sério. Será que Lily foi realmente capaz de mudá-lo? Marlene deduziu que precisaria de alguma prova para ter certeza de que ele não era um ser humano vazio, como ele acabara de afirmar. Só assim a jovem mudaria qualquer ponto de vista com relação ao caráter do maroto.

- Eu queria te dar um tapa na cara por causa desse discurso ridículo. Um bem dado! - Marlene meneou a cabeça positivamente, um pouco indignada. - Sua benção? Eu não preciso da sua autorização para namorar, especialmente se esse alguém for o James.

- Sinta-se à vontade para me estapear. Sou masoquista. - Sirius abriu os braços, desencanado, para mostrar que não interferiria se ela quisesse esmurrá-lo.

- Não vou sujar minhas mãos logo cedo. - Marlene suspirou, afastando os cabelos negros dos ombros. - Ok! Vamos encerrar esse papo desagradável.

- Você vai me beijar para eu te provar que sou melhor que o James?

Marlene o fuzilou com o olhar, fazendo-o sorrir de canto.

- Retomando... - ela pigarreou e arrumou a postura. - Já que você está querendo ser o mártir da história, sua benção é muito bem-vinda, mas James e eu não vamos começar um relacionamento baseado em um erro. Eu só quero que o Jay perceba que a Lily ainda é ideal para ele, nada mais. E, se você quer provar para mim que não é um monstro insensível, você vai tomar partido pela minha amiga e não vai deixá-la na mão - ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. - Não quero vê-la sendo humilhada pelos quatro cantos do castelo enquanto você leva mais uma dezena de garotas para sua cama.

- Muito justo! - Sirius se afastou da jovem e sentou-se no braço da poltrona mais próxima.

- Black, o que importa agora é que James e Lily fiquem juntos. Questão de honra! - Marlene girou nos calcanhares para olhá-lo.

Sirius observou Marlene com as duas mãos erguidas, mostrando para ele que a soma de um mais um é igual a dois. Ela estava desesperada em tentar ajeitar as coisas, deduziu ele, fitando o rosto bonito dela. Imaginou se fosse o sentimento de culpa tomando conta da consciência da morena.

- Que seja! - Sirius coçou a cabeça pouco interessado. - Vou fazer o possível para salvaguardar a Lily.

- O possível não é o bastante - disse Marlene, entredentes. - Preciso de mais resultados.

- Marlene, vamos ajustar umas coisinhas: eu fiquei com a Lily. Ponto! - Sirius se levantou e revirou os olhos, cheio de tédio. - Como você me conhece muito bem, preciso continuar me divertindo para esquecer o que fiz. Não posso parar minha vida sexual por causa da Lily.

Sirius estalou os dedos e esticou os braços, se espreguiçando. Marlene não disse nada, então, ele prosseguiu:

- Sabe, _Marls_, não é por nada não, mas sua BFF é bem grandinha para lidar com as consequências de seus atos. Assim como James é bem maduro para consertar uma coração partido. Por mais que seja irresistível ficar ao lado da Lily, não tenho experiência em ser babá.

- Como você consegue ser tão insensível? - perguntou Marlene, encarando-o com desprezo. Estava indignada demais com o que ele acabara de dizer. - É dessa forma que você quer que eu te dê alguma oportunidade nesta vida? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, Black. Você não pode estar falando sério sobre a Lily. Não pode!

A voz de Marlene estava trêmula e Sirius fez questão de ignorar essa pequena mudança no temperamento da garota.

- James é seu namorado e Lily não é nada minha. Não vou me intrometer mais neste assunto. Ao contrário do que vejo no decorrer desta discussão, quem está tentando ser mártir aqui é você, então, boa sorte na execução deste papel.

Marlene perdeu as estribeiras e deu um tapa no rosto de Sirius, no mesmo lado do qual se encontrava o corte que James deixara de lembrança nos lábios dele. O garoto não cambaleou, apenas girou o pescoço alguns centímetros para o lado devido ao impacto da mão da garota. Em poucos segundos, podia sentir sua pele queimar. Para provocá-la, Sirius tocou a região, como se o tapa tivesse sido insignificante.

- Você vai ajudar a Lily ou eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. Entendeu? - Marlene ameaçou ainda com a mão erguida.

- Você realmente vai querer correr o risco de me colocar perto da Lily? - questionou Sirius em um tom de voz muito cruel. - Eu posso começar a gostar dela e pode ser tarde demais para você.

- Eu não me importo se você gostar dela. - Marlene fechou os punhos, irritadiça. - Sua missão é ficar 24 horas no pé da Lily, não quero saber. Se ela for ao banheiro, espere do lado de fora. Quando ela for dormir, deixe-a na porta do dormitório. Passe o Natal com ela se quiser. Apenas, cuide dela. Entendeu?

Sirius queria provocar a ira de Marlene mais uma vez, mas percebeu que já estava cansado de dialogar com ela. Voltou a se sentar na poltrona e permitiu que ela finalizasse aquele momento que o deixou muito estressado.

- Se eu sonhar que alguma das suas ficantes encheu o saco da Lily, juro que te azaro. E você sabe muito bem que sou ótima nisso, pois tenho excelentes notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Por que eu não consigo acreditar em você? - questionou Sirius, com certo desgosto. - Veja bem, como você pode confiar em mim perto da Lily, sendo que acabou de dizer que não acredita em mim? E se eu me apaixonar pela ruivinha? E se ela começar a gostar de mim? Eu pergunto isso, pois é óbvio que James e você se gostam. Desculpe, Marls, mas eu não sei se vou ser capaz de segurar a sua amiga - explicou Sirius, com muita calma.

- Eu já disse que não me importo se vocês se gostarem, Black. - Marlene alisou a testa, muito nervosa. - Se você fizer isso e der certo, juro que não te encho mais o saco com nada. Nadinha!

- Eu estava te mostrando a realidade do que pode acontecer, só isso. Mas já que não se importa, vou colocar a ruiva algemada a minha pessoa. Se rolar mais uma noite de amor ardente, apareço para te dar o boletim completo - disse Sirius apreciando o rosto muito vermelho de Marlene.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para a grifinória soltar um grunhido enraivecido. Sirius era um pé no saco, pensou ela, quase surtando no meio do Salão Comunal.

- Black, engula isto: eu não me importo! Apenas faça o que te ordenei.

- Você não liga, porque você gosta do James.

- É, sim, eu gosto dele! Mas que saco!

A rapidez da resposta de Marlene fez Sirius piscar algumas vezes, só para ter certeza do que ouviu. Ao perceber que tinha falado demais, a morena pousou os dedos na boca e aguardou a próxima patada do maroto.

- Ok! Eu vou cuidar da Lily - disse ele, por fim, voltando a encarar Marlene que ainda estava aturdida com a própria revelação.

- Ótimo! - exclamou ela ficando na defensiva. Se soubesse que afirmar que gostava de James faria Sirius cuidar de Lily, deveria ter dito antes, mesmo sem saber se era verdadeiro ou não o que sentia. - A persiga, mesmo que isso a deixe aborrecida. Goste dela se quiser também. Vocês formam um casal muito bonito.

Marlene tentou ser o mais fria possível na sua afirmação. Ela, teoricamente, gostava de James, então, nada do que acontecesse entre Lily e Sirius era da sua conta. A escola inteira logo saberia da sua revelação, devido aos alunos que estavam muito concentrados na conversa entre ela e o maroto. A morena só precisava avisar James do que fizera para não criar uma nova bola de neve.

Os dois grifinórios não voltaram a se falar e logo foram atraídos por passos apressados que vinham da escada. Ambos mudaram totalmente o comportamento ao avistarem Lily, que os encarou com o famoso olhar julgador. Alice estava ao lado da ruiva e também assumiu a mesma posição inquisidora.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? - perguntou a ruiva, olhando de Marlene para Sirius. Ela sentiu um agito negativo no peito, pois o maroto não fez questão de encará-la.

- Ouvimos os berros lá de cima - disse Alice, ajeitando a franja.

- Você sabe que adoramos discutir logo cedo - comentou Marlene, colocando uma das mãos nas costas de Sirius, beliscando-o.

- Sim, sim! Adoramos brigar! - Sirius sorriu, insolente, disfarçando a dor do beliscão que era o indicativo para que ele mentisse.

- Hum... - Lily olhou para Alice que ainda estava abobalhada fitando Sirius e Marlene.

- Nós vamos tomar café! Estou morrendo de fome. - Alice alisou a barriga por cima da roupa. - Frank disse que estou ficando gorda. Isso é um problema, pois minhas roupas de bolinhas me deixarão com cara de palhaço prestes a entrar no picadeiro.

Lily deu um riso abafado e meneou a cabeça negativamente. O gesto foi o suficiente para que os olhos dela se encontrassem com os de Sirius, que estavam fixos nela.

- Eu vou esperar o James - avisou Marlene, evitando encarar Lily. Não sabia até que ponto da conversa a ruiva e Alice ouviram e não estava disposta em dar um parecer. Ainda mais se ambas escutaram a parte em que ela assumiu que gostava de James. - Lils, Black estava à sua espera. Ele quer conversar com você e me pediu uns conselhos incríveis.

Sirius piscou algumas vezes ponderando a cara de pau de Marlene. Ele fitou o olhar assustado da ruiva e percebeu que a última coisa que ela queria era sua companhia. O maroto ficou inquieto ao fitar aquele tom de verde, vazio, sem sentimento algum.

- Ah! - Lily não sabia o que dizer e parecia que seus pés haviam grudado no soalho.

- Sirius Black no café da manhã, isso é realmente delicioso, Lily. Não que você não saiba disso. - Alice franziu a testa e encarou o maroto. - Conte-me mais sobre você estar apetitoso nessa roupa preta, sr. Black. É muito sexo, beijo na boca ou malhação para ser gato desse jeito?

Lily queria afundar a cabeça de Alice na privada pelo comentário.

- Genética! - respondeu Sirius, dando uma piscadela para Alice.

- Um dia eu te pego, Sirius Black.

- Estarei à sua espera, Alição cheia de tesão.

Alice ergueu as duas mãos e as bateu nas coxas, na tentativa de fazer uma dança bem obscena.

- Ok, Alice! Acho que ouvi Frank te chamando. - Marlene cortou a dança estranha de Alice, totalmente envergonhada.

- Sério?

- Sim! - confirmou Lily, empurrando a amiga pelos ombros com gentileza. - Ele não gosta de esperar.

- É, é verdade! - Alice terminou de descer as escadas. - Até mais tarde, seus lindos - ela parou ao lado de Sirius e dera um ligeiro aperto no quadril do maroto, fazendo-o dar um salto - Na formatura, resolveremos isso.

Sirius riu baixo e viu Alice partir do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Agora, só restava os três e ele podia pressentir que James surgiria a qualquer instante para dar um gás a um segundo _round _entre eles.

- Vamos tomar café, Lilica. - Sirius se dirigiu a ela, fazendo-a dar um sobressalto. - Estou faminto! Marls adora tomar meu tempo.

- Eu vou sozinha - avisou Lily, com firmeza. Queria que ele parasse de caminhar na direção dela com aqueles olhos brilhantes que a desconcertavam. Mas, segundos depois, Sirius estava diante dela, estudando seu rosto, com aquela beleza perturbadora.

- Você não vai - disse Sirius, incisivo, como se ela pertencesse a ele. Ao se aproximar mais dela, segurou o braço da ruiva para que ela não recuasse e sussurrou: - Você não está pronta para o que esse povo tem a dizer sobre você.

O toque dele, mesmo sobre sua jaqueta, foi o bastante para ela ficar afoita. Com receio, ela se afastou dele e evitou encará-lo.

- Vamos! Prometo ser bonzinho - ele sorriu de canto, sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

Lily procurou o olhar de Marlene e ela viu a melhor amiga dar um aceno positivo com a cabeça. O gesto foi uma forma da morena em lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

- Ok! - concordou Lily com relutância.

- Obrigado!

Sirius estendeu o braço para Lily, indicando que ela poderia se apoiar nele. Ao passar o braço pelo do garoto, as sensações que a dominaram foram distintas, inexpressivas e apenas uma foi identificada. Ela voltou a se sentir segura na companhia do maroto e, tê-lo por perto, fez seu coração parar na garganta.

A jovem temeu que ele pudesse ouvir seu órgão vital bater e manteve certa distância de Sirius para evitar mais um momento embaraçoso. A troca de olhares entre os dois foi interrompida pela aglomeração repentina de alunos em torno do mural de avisos destinado aos alunos da Grifinória.

- Arrasou! Festa do Slugh na sexta-feira!

Ao ouvir a palavra Slugh, Lily deu um muxoxo baixo e cerrou os olhos. Tinha esquecido que ainda restava a festa de final de ano que o professor sempre dava antes do Natal. Para o azar dele, nem todos os alunos favoritos estariam na escola. Aqueles que ainda tinham estadia em Hogwarts, não estavam com o melhor ânimo para se engolirem em uma cerimônia que costumava ser muito chata.

- Que ótimo! - resmungou Marlene, chamando a atenção de Sirius e Lily.

- Quer tomar café conosco, Marls? - perguntou Sirius, voltando a sorrir, insolente.

- Já disse que vou esperar o James - afirmou a garota, encarando Sirius com firmeza.

- Ok! - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Vamos?

Sirius concordou e caminhou lado a lado com Lily em direção à saída do Salão Comunal.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Black - lembrou Marlene, antes de vê-lo sair pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Sirius não virou para observar Marlene e continuou a caminhar ao lado de Lily que permaneceu muito quieta. O maroto se lembrou do dia que correu atrás da ruiva por aquele mesmo corredor para propor uma amizade que o fizesse atingir o coração de Marlene. Aquele jogo que ele iniciou, ao lado de James, era para ser inofensivo e não atingir altas proporções de perda e ganho. A intenção sempre tinha sido das melhores. James queria Lily. Sirius queria Marlene. Era para ser simples.

Sirius voltou à realidade ao sentir Lily se desvencilhar dele e se virar de forma abrupta para encará-lo, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

- Você não tem mais nada o que fazer ou inventar? Quem sabe, alguém para se agarrar? - perguntou Lily, mostrando os primeiros sinais do aborrecimento com relação a Sirius.

- Não! - negou Sirius, sem demora. Ele notou que os alunos que passavam ao redor deles estavam com olhos e ouvidos atentos, para não perderem nenhum detalhe para fofocarem depois. - Lily, estou tentando te ajudar.

- Me ajudar com o quê? - questionou ela, cruzando os braços.

Sirius dera dois passos à frente e Lily recuou, como era de se esperar. Sem pedir licença e temendo que a ruiva lhe acertasse um soco, ele a segurou pelos ombros, com gentileza, fazendo-a ficar estática.

- Lily, há uma coisa que você precisa saber.

- E o que é? - perguntou ela, com rispidez.

- Eu não acompanho as garotas com quem fico depois de ter dormido com elas. Eu finjo que elas não existem, pois gosto de assisti-las mendigando minha atenção - explicou ele, se divertindo ao ver a expressão chocada da ruiva. - Será que você não percebeu que, o fato de eu estar aqui, é para consertar as coisas?

- É meio tarde para isso. - Lily fez menção de que ia embora, mas ele foi mais rápido, e a segurou pela cintura.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que houve, Lily - ele sussurrou, mantendo o foco nos olhos verdes dela. - De verdade! Não pense que estou curtindo ficar brigado com o James e carregar nos ombros que posso ter arruinado sua reputação de boa esposa para os solteiros de Hogwarts.

Ela assimilou as palavras de Sirius focada no fino corte nos lábios dele. James realmente tinha uma grande precisão em fazer estragos, pensou ela, sem se mover. Por mais que o maroto estivesse a alguns centímetros de distância dela, parecia que as mãos dele em torno da sua cintura havia formado uma fortaleza entre eles, que os isolavam do resto do mundo.

- É tarde demais para lamentar pelo que aconteceu - sussurrou Sirius, ainda com as mãos em torno da cintura dela. - O máximo que posso fazer é te ajudar. E essa ajuda, infelizmente, é comigo ao seu lado. É pegar ou largar, Lilica.

A jovem relaxou os ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentia uma imensa dor nas costas e um cansaço que parecia não querer se libertar dela. A noite que tivera foi um revezamento de cochilos e pesadelos que a deixaram mais exausta, como se tivesse virado cinco noites seguidas.

- Você já sabe o quanto me odeia? - perguntou ele, a fim de quebrar o clima chato. Ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrir.

- Te odeio bastante! - respondeu ela, alisando a testa. - Quase cem por cento.

- E por que não cem por cento?

Ela o fitou, considerando a melhor resposta que vinha na sua mente.

- Porque você foi até que digno quando acordei pelada ao seu lado.

Sirius abafou uma risada meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Vai aceitar minha companhia? - perguntou Sirius, soltando a cintura dela e voltando a estender o braço, bancando o cavalheiro.

- Não tenho outra companhia melhor. - Lily passou o braço pelo dele e, juntos, voltaram a caminhar, lado a lado, para espanto das pessoas que passavam por eles.

- Bom saber disso - brincou ele, desdenhoso, olhando para os alunos que passavam. - Quer apostar quanto que geral acha que somos namorados?

- Somos o casal mais badalado da escola, ao lado do Potter e da Lene.

- Somos mais bonitos, admita.

Lily empurrou ele com gentileza, de forma a ir para o lado, junto com ele.

- Não, não somos. Até porque, não somos um casal de verdade. Você está me ajudando a manter as aparências.

- Como você é chata, Lilica! - Sirius resmungou, sorrindo. - Precisamos fingir que nos amamos, entendeu?

- Eu sou uma boa fingidora - confessou Lily, se sentindo um pouco mais animada. - Mas não espere que eu comece a alisar seu corpo em público, pois quero suas mãos longe de mim.

Sirius e ela riram. Ao se aproximarem para descer mais um lance de escadas, o maroto parou de caminhar de repente e puxou a ruiva para trás.

- O que foi? - perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Não quero que você entre no Salão Principal - alertou ele.

- E por que não? - perguntou ela, esticando o pescoço para tentar adivinhar o que tanto Sirius olhava.

A resposta logo veio quando o maroto esticou o dedo indicador em direção a um montinho de garotas esbaforidas, reunidas perto da grande porta do Salão Principal.

- Eu fiquei com quase todas e elas vão querer te infernizar. E _me_ infernizar. Não estou no humor para isso.

Lily se esgueirou pelo corrimão, quase esbarrando de frente com Sirius, e se escondeu quando uma das garotas fez menção em erguer a cabeça.

- Eu não me importo - disse ela, afastando os cabelos vermelhos do rosto e voltando a ficar de frente para Sirius.

- Mas eu me importo.

Lily sentiu o coração bater na boca mais uma vez. Sirius subiu um degrau para ficar a uma altura razoável da jovem e ela sentiu os músculos ficarem tensos. Ele teve que se conter ao máximo para não encará-la ou ficar muito perto, pois sabia que a beijaria por ímpeto, sem nem um pingo de vergonha na cara. Mesmo com a aparência cansada, a ruiva continuava linda e só mesmo um idiota como James para destruí-la e difamá-la sem ao menos conhecê-la direito.

- Uau! Vejo avanços em seu caráter. - Lily riu, levando uma mão à boca.

- Marlene me deu um pouco de realidade ao me dar um tapa na cara.

- Agora entendo porque o clima estava pesado entre vocês. - Lily encolheu os ombros e, de repente, assumiu uma expressão assombrosa.

- O que foi?

- Ah! Nada! - desconversou ela, olhando para o lado. Ele não precisava saber que ela ouvira uma parte da conversa dele com Marlene. Acumular segredos que envolvessem Sirius se transformou em um vício particular.

- Certo...

Sirius observou o rosto impassível de Lily e preferiu não iniciar mais um momento desconfortável entre eles.

- Lily, eu não sou o melhor tipo de pessoa do mundo, mas posso manter sua dignidade. - Sirius atraiu a atenção dela de novo e respirou fundo. - James gosta de você. E vai continuar gostando. Não importa quantas burradas você faça.

- E o Potter volta de novo à conversa... - Lily disse, desgostosa. - Você deveria agradecer a ele por esse lindo corte no lábio.

- James ficou na pior, acredite. Soco no nariz dói mais que um na boca.

- Homens!

Lily bufou encarando Sirius, com certa indignação. Lembrou-se daquela discussão terrível e do quanto James a desprezou. De repente, ela sentiu um embrulho no estômago, como se fosse vomitar.

- Hei! - Sirius tocou a ponta do nariz de Lily. - Não fique assim!

- Assim como? - Lily se recompôs, impondo um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Triste!

Sirius cutucou a ferida certa e viu os olhos de Lily lacrimejarem. Automaticamente, como se fosse algo costumeiro entre eles, o maroto a trouxe para seus braços, apertando-a delicadamente.

- Eu não estou triste - ela apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sirius e retribuiu o abraço. - É só que...

- James é um idiota! - Sirius disse, afagando os cabelos dela. Inalou o perfume de Lily e percebeu que teria que se afastar da ruiva antes que fosse tarde e fizesse uma burrada no meio da escada.

Lily ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e recuou no mesmo instante ao notar que a sua boca e a de Sirius ficaram muito próximas.

- Você está triste sim, mas não vai admitir. Pelo menos não para mim. - Sirius umedeceu os lábios com a língua e voltou a fitar o grupo de garotas. Era o mais segurou a se fazer. - Lilica, você quer sair daqui?

- Como assim? - ela questionou, aturdida.

- Sair de Hogwarts! - ele se virou para ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Sirius, o que você quer dizer com sair de Hogwarts?

- Vem comigo!

Sirius a puxou pela mão corredor a fora até chegarem no terceiro andar. Lily o seguiu, dominada pela confusão devido a atitude repentina do garoto.

- Está a fim de fazer uma boa caminhada? - perguntou Sirius, com a testa enrugada.

- Você está me sequestrando?

Ele soltou a mão dela e sentiu vontade de abraçá-la de novo, mas se conteve.

- Quase isso! - Sirius parou de andar, de repente, em frente à estátua da bruxa caolha que Lily reconheceu muito bem. Havia cansado de implicar com James quando ele passava horas perambulando em torno dela por motivos que ela nunca entendeu. - Acredite, ninguém vai sentir nossa falta.

Lily percebeu o tom amargurado de Sirius e cruzou os braços, relutando a se mover. Parecia que ela não era a única que estava abatida com toda aquela história.

- _Sis_, seja honesto comigo. Só uma vez.

Sirius se virou para ela, assustado.

- Pensei que nunca mais me chamaria assim.

Eles compartilharam um sorriso singelo. Lily caminhou até ele e deu um sobressalto ao dar de cara com a corcunda da estátua aberta.

- Eu também pensei isso. - Lily revelou, dando um suspiro. - Olhe, eu não sei o quanto você está se sentindo um lixo ou se realmente está se sentindo assim. Veja bem, eu não te conheço, só fragmentos do que é o Sirius Black. Eu sei que você está machucado com a reação do Potter sobre nós. Basta olhar para você se fazendo de forte. Mas, fugir não é a solução para a besteira que fizemos, pois ela não vai ser esquecida tão facilmente.

Sirius suspirou e evitou olhar para a garota, embora sentisse sua pele queimar a cada palavra dela.

- Eu não sei o que as garotas dizem para você, Sirius, não faço a mínima ideia, mas eu te acho sensacional. - Lily ergueu o dedo indicador e tocou a ferida no lábio de Sirius para chamar a atenção dele. - Tirando toda essa máscara de _tô nem aí pra vida_, você é inteligente, um bom amigo e, com certeza, seria um namorado exemplar. Não quero que se culpe.

Lily parou diante de Sirius e segurou uma mão dele. Mesmo assim, ele não a encarou.

- Eu queria que você falasse comigo, nem que fosse uma vez. De verdade.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Lily e percebeu que ela estava pálida. Aquele assunto realmente a estava comendo viva e, depois de muito procurar, viu a culpa pelo que aconteceu vir à tona.

- Obrigado pelas palavras, Lilica, mas eu estou bem. - Sirius puxou a mão de volta e moldou um sorriso muito forçado nos lábios, que não passou despercebido pela ruiva. - Vamos?

- Para onde? - questionou Lily, desistindo de insitir na causa de Sirius.

- Se me acha adorável, acho que você deve confiar em mim. - Sirius esticou o braço na direção dela. - E então?

Sem hesitar, ela passou o braço pelo dele e foi como se um campo magnético circundasse os dois, impossibilitando-os de se moverem. A respiração saia fraca pelos pulmões e qualquer tipo de reação cerebral parecia ter se dissipado. Lily só conseguiu voltar à realidade quando mais um borrão da sua relação com Sirius agitou seu sistema nervoso. Como se estivesse ficado surtada, ela simplesmente soltou o braço dele e seguiu caminho em direção ao nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Julie Plec: <strong>Apenas passando para dizer que eu quero o SIS e o Jay para mim, sem mais HAUHAUAHUHA gente, comecem a surtar com os capítulos que a Metadita está criando, porque as coisas estão ficando cada vez melhooooor!

**Nota "da" Kevin Williamson: **Minha metade resolveu sambar na cara da sociedade, pois é graças a essa pessoa que a fic nasceu e ainda existe Hahahahah Ela é meu baú de ideias e de assuntos mirabolantes para debater a trama da fic e que defende mortalmente James e Marlene. Se o James não terminar com a Lily no final completa da fic, A CULPEM OK? Hahahahahahaha

Cheguei no último dia deste final de semana nada lindo, pois ele passou VOANDO! Não acredito que terei que trabalhar amanhã, estou #CHATIADA Hahahahah

Mas, vamos ao que interessa, Sirius vai virar macho decente agora com a Lily. Eu gostei bastante de escrever esse capítulo, por conta das revelações da Marlene e do comportamento entre Sirius e Lily, que realmente precisam arrumar as coisas. Os capítulos daqui para frente ficam mais bacanas e interessantes, especialmente a festa do Slugh que já está escrita a MUITO TEMPO hahahahaahahah. Vcs não sabem o que é SOFRER para querer postar tudo e NÃO TER TEMPO HAHAHAAHAHAHAH

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas, suas lindas (L):

**7Miss7Butterfly7:** Menineeeeeeeeeeeee! Os personagens vão começar a evoluir mais drasticamente, por conta da divísão da fic e tudo mais. Eu quero explorar a primeira guerra bruxa mais pra frente e daí sim as emoções ficarão ao mesmo tempo certas e mais confusas. O Amos vai fazer uma pontinha, não se preocupe, pois muito fala-se dele, mas o coitado nem deu as caras para conseguir se defender Hahahahaha  
>Eu queria que, pelo menos, as meninas fossem mais maduras que os meninos. Elas nunca juraram uma a outra que amam James e Sirius, algo que eles sempre deixaram muito claro um com o outro e por isso o atrito é e será uma marca que ambos terão.<br>Os casais vão demorar para serem destrocados, pelos motivos que falei e tals. Não faria sentido fazer a Lily se apaixonar pelo James no próximo capítulo. Ficaria muitoooooooooooo sem sentido e sem graça. Eu preciso explorar meu ponto de vista de como a ruiva foi terminar com o maroto, pois não consigo entender isso, sabe? Hahahahah

A divisão da fic vai ser em postagens diferentes, como fiz com a minha falecida Encurralados pelo Destino e tals. Mas eu acho que vou fazer só duas partes, pq eu tentei fazer uma "trilogia", fiz besteira na história anterior e não consegui engatar a última parte. Triste! Hahahaha

**Gabriela Black**: eu me perguntei se te abduziram, pois vc simplesmente SUMIU! Hahahahahaha. Sim, o Sirius é o cara DELÍCIA, que faria qualquer garota se humilhar por uma noite Hahahahahahaa. O James para mim respeita as meninas, até faz aquele tipo de cara que faz uma ficada durar uma semana, só para não ficar feio, sabe? Ain, eu adoro qdo vc fala sobre a queda por Sirius e Lily, pq o meu caso já virou um tombo Hahahahaha

Simmmmmmmmmmm! A Hermione passou o rodo em um monte de carinha, então, a Lily tbm podia mto bem fazer isso. Ainda mais pq ela era toda POP! Até o Slugh queria o corpo dela, GROSS! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHH

Vixi, assessoria nunca trabalhei, mas deve ser punk! Boa sorte aí!

**DafnyFontenele:** eu fiquei tão contenteeeeeeee em te ver por aqui! Como vc deve ser J/L ROXA deve estar se TORTURANDO em ler essa fic. Até pq a Lily e o Sirius virou tendência por aqui HAHAHAHAAHAH

**Metadeeeeeeee:** eu quero começar a season 2, comofas? Ela vai ser mais bacana, todo mundo revoltado, cheio de mimmimi (tudo bem que essa parte é do James, mas beleza HAHAHAAHAH)

Obrigada por terem passado aqui e serem tão fofas. É muito bacana trocar ideias sobre essa fic, na verdade, eu gosto de conversar mesmo e adoro saber das opiniões para saber se estou no caminho certo.

Não sei quando volto de novo, mas NÃO ME ABANDONEM! HAHAHAAHAH Qualquer coisa, estou no Twitter, no Facebook, na PM do FF, em qualquer BURACO! AHAHAHA

BEIJÃO!


	15. Maldito Pergaminho

**Capítulo 15 – Maldito pergaminho**

James notou que Hogwarts estava mais agitada que o normal. Enquanto caminhava ao lado de Marlene rumo ao Salão Principal, para tirar a barriga da miséria, ele e a morena recebiam olhares atravessados de quem passava por eles, aos cochichos e risos maliciosos. Não precisava perguntar para ninguém sobre o que falavam, pois era nítido que todos se uniram para falar dele, de Marlene, de Lily e de Sirius. James tinha noção que as fofocas com relação à briga do quarteto duraria por semanas, senão meses, mas ele havia decidido que faria o máximo para não se importar, por mais que tentassem pirraçá-lo.

Ao encontrar Marlene à espera dele no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, James ficou aliviado em saber que Lily e Sirius já haviam passado pelo local. Não estava preparado para encará-los, não depois de ter recebido um soco certeiro no nariz e ter descoberto que a ruiva tinha dormido com o ex-melhor amigo. O dia anterior tinha sido um caos e o maroto não estava nem um pouco interessado em repetir a dose. Queria pacificidade e, ao lado de Marlene, sabia que teria isso.

- Você está bem?

James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos no rosto e fechou os olhos ao sentir uma fisgada de dor no nariz. Por mais que Madame Pomfrey o tivesse consertado, a região ainda estava dolorida, sem contar o tom arroxeado que ficou de recordação.

- Estou! - respondeu ele, secamente.

James não havia dormido direito e isso afetou seu humor. Isso queria dizer que ele tinha um leque de opções para tentar melhorá-lo: poderia aloprar alguém até ficar satisfeito, ficar mudo ou comprar briga com algum aluno. Como estava cansado demais para arregaçar as mangas e tentar arrancar os olhos de outra pessoa, ele optou por ficar quieto. O problema é que sua quietude nunca era bem vista por Marlene, pois dava a entender que ele era estúpido por curtição, o que não era verdade.

- Desculpe, Lene! - disse James, ao perceber a maneira fria como a tratou. - Minha cabeça dói muito.

Marlene meneou a cabeça positivamente. Sabia muito bem o que era sentir dor na região logo cedo, pois começou a sentir pontadas assim que Sirius e ela finalizaram a discussão que tiveram, instantes atrás.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe - disse Marlene, em um tom de voz ameno. A última coisa que queria fazer é aborrecer James logo cedo. Os resultados nunca eram muito bons.

- E você? Está bem? - James ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la. Marlene parecia muito bem para quem enfrentava o mesmo dilema que ele.

- Estou sim! - respondeu ela, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. - Mas, para não perder o costume, eu preciso desabafar.

James deixou um riso abafado esvair dos seus lábios.

- Mais já?

- Sim! - Marlene respondeu, um pouco aflita.

James a observou mover a cabeça de um lado para o outro, totalmente inquieta. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ele se viu puxado para dentro de uma sala vazia, no final do corredor.

- Jay, o que eu tenho para falar é muito sério. - Marlene olhou de um lado para o outro, a fim de checar se alguém os havia visto, e fechou a porta. Virou-se para o maroto e juntou as mãos para aliviar o momento de ansiedade. - Promete que não vai rir?

- Lene, toda vez que você me pede para não rir, eu dou uma gargalhada. - James lançou um olhar para a sala vazia, a fim de reconhecê-la. Deduziu que não seria de nenhum professor mandão, então, sentou-se na mesa e esperou Marlene começar seu desabafo.

- Eu sempre me esqueço desse detalhe. - Marlene coçou a testa rapidamente e caminhou devagar até James.

- Exato! - James confirmou. - Não é que não te leve a sério, nem nada, é que a maneira como seu autismo entra em cena acaba com a seriedade do fato - ele apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos, olhando-a curioso. - O que foi que aconteceu?

Marlene pegou uma mecha de cabelo e começou a enrolá-la no dedo. Não sabia por onde começar. Tinha que deixar James a par da sua revelação amorosa com relação a ele para Sirius, antes que outra briga entre ambos acontecesse. Ao dizer que gostava de James, não era bem uma verdade, pois nem ela sabia o que sentia pelo maroto. Mas, era melhor não alimentar qualquer ilusão, sem ter certeza onde seu coração estava posicionado.

- Jay, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa um tanto quanto delicada. - Marlene deu alguns passos para frente, de maneira a ficar de frente para o garoto e um pouco mais perto.

- É sobre a Lily e o Sirius?

Os ombros de Marlene ficaram tensos. Não gostou nem um pouco da maneira como James a encarou, totalmente desgostoso com a ideia de debater qualquer assunto sobre sua melhor amiga e seu desafeto.

- É só sobre o Black... Espera!

Marlene segurou James pelos ombros, quando ele fez menção de se levantar.

- Mas não é nada ligado diretamente a ele. - Marlene permaneceu com as mãos nos ombros dele. - É sobre algo que falei.

- O que você falou? - perguntou James, se endireitando sobre a mesa. Ele cruzou os braços para deixar evidente que não queria saber nada sobre Sirius e Lily.

- Nós discutimos antes de você descer - começou Marlene, com muita calma. Se exaltasse James, ele sairia dali sem olhar para trás. - E eu acabei falando mais do que devia.

James alteou uma sobrancelha.

- Lene, não me enrola - pediu James. - Você contou a ele sobre... Er...

- Não! - Marlene se apressou a dizer, apoiando as duas mãos no rosto de James. - Não, não! Foi outra coisa.

James respirou aliviado e colocou a mão no centro do peito.

- Não tente me matar, Lene. Sou frágil.

Marlene riu e o empurrou de leve no ombro.

- Sei bem o quanto você é frágil. Um soquinho no nariz te desmontou, como pode?

- Sou um príncipe! - disse James, todo pomposo. - Agora, vamos direto ao ponto. O que você falou ao Sirius?

Marlene juntou as mãos mais uma vez e começou a sacudir a cabeça.

- Jay, eu disse ao Black que gostava de você.

James enrugou a testa, mostrando certa confusão.

- Você disse a ele que gosta de mim?

- Eu disse no calor do momento da discussão e eu tenho certeza que ele acreditou no que eu falei. - Marlene explicou. - James, se isso chegar até a Lily, ela não vai querer saber de você por achar que estou enlouquecida de amor pela sua pessoa.

- E desde quando estou preocupado com a probabilidade da Evans me querer ou não? - James alteou a sobrancelha novamente.

Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara certeiro, pois fez Marlene cambalear o corpo alguns centímetros para trás devido ao impacto da informação.

- Jay, não se faça de idiota! Você gosta dela e...

- Lene! - chamou James, cortando-a no meio da frase. - Vamos fazer um acordo?

Marlene meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Pare de tentar salvar o que não existe mais.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! - James foi incisivo, fazendo-a fazer bico. Ao ver a expressão dela, soltou um muxoxo baixo. - E eu já lhe disse, Lene. Quem faz bico, ganha beijo.

Ela riu baixo, afastando os cabelos negros dos ombros, as bochechas quentes.

- Ok! Vou tentar não dar uma de boa samaritana dentro desta situação. Mesmo sabendo que não conseguirei.

- Ótimo! - James exclamou. Em seguida, olhou para Marlene com uma expressão marota. - Conte-me mais sobre você gostar de mim. Vai me fazer sofrer por você?

Marlene sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo muito rapidamente. Tinha se esquecido do detalhe que James não deixava nada passar batido. Nada mesmo!

- Jay, eu disse isso sem pensar - ela o encarou e notou um brilho diferente no tom castanho-esverdeado dos olhos dele. Aquilo a balançou por dentro.

- Disse? - James puxou Marlene pela mão, trazendo-a para mais perto dele. - Se você afirmou algo desse tipo sem pensar, então, por que me contou? Quer me iludir?

- Te iludir? - indagou Marlene, confusa. Aquela aproximação entre eles era um sinal de perigo. Mesmo assim, o alerta na mente da garota não foi forte o bastante para fazê-la relutar ou recuar.

- Sim, me iludir! - repetiu James.

- Você está brincando, certo?

James gargalhou muito alto, mas o ruído se cessou quando ele sentiu outra fisgada no nariz dolorido e fechou os olhos para amenizá-la.

- Own, Jay! - Marlene riu e apoiou as duas mãos no rosto dele. Com a aproximação, pôde ver as marcas roxas escondidas pelas hastes dos óculos do maroto. - Você precisa colocar gelo no nariz.

- Ah! Logo passa! - ele riu fazendo uma careta. Ao se recuperar, voltou a olhar para Marlene. - Lene, você gosta de mim?

_Por que ele tinha que ser tão direto?_, pensou Marlene, sentindo uma súbita falta de ar causada pelo impacto da pergunta do garoto.

Ela suspirou, com o corpo estático, como se estivesse congelada. Suas mãos permaneceram apoiadas no rosto dele, enquanto ponderava a pergunta. Ela gostava dele? Sua mente deu um nó e a única coisa que considerava real era a possibilidade de beijá-lo, naquele instante, para ter certeza se ele retribuiria como fez na noite passada. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte só de imaginar como seria sua vida ao lado de James.

Ao encontrar os olhos dele mais uma vez, ela tremeu na base, pois sentiu as mãos dele se enroscarem em torno da sua cintura.

- Eu vou ser sincera. - Marlene pigarreou para empurrar a bile empacada na garganta. - Eu gosto de você, James, mas não sei o quanto e de que forma. Com o calor da confusão, eu não sei se gosto de você como amigo ou algo mais. Acho que eu não sou a única que está assim. Todos nós estamos confusos. Esta situação pode ser o grande erro das nossas vidas, como também pode ser o maior acerto. A única coisa que tenho medo nesta bagunça toda é perder a amizade da Lily e a sua.

- Você nunca vai me perder, Lene. Mesmo que tente.

Ela sorriu de canto e desceu as mãos até os ombros de James.

- Eu só não quero me iludir. Se, algum dia, tivermos algo mais sério, além de beijos e amassos, prefiro que isso aconteça naturalmente. Não quero sentir que você quer me usar para se vingar da Lily ou do Black, James.

- Eu jamais faria isso contigo, Lene. - James voltou a altear a sobrancelha, muito sério. - Eu posso ter ficado emputecido, fora de mim com o que aconteceu. Poderia sair pegando todas as garotas da escola para tentar me sentir melhor, mas eu não sou assim.

Ele parou de falar e a puxou para mais perto.

- Se sairmos da fase dos beijos e dos amassos, saiba que não farei isso para me vingar de ninguém - ele fez uma pausa, tocando a bochecha dela de leve. - Eu gosto de você, Lene. Eu não seria tão baixo para usá-la como alvo de vingança para me sentir melhor com relação ao que Lily e Sirius fizeram.

Marlene engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras de James. Por breves segundos, pensou como foi boba durante todos aqueles anos, desde que chegara a Hogwarts, por ter pensado que James Potter era um babaca. Ela nunca esperou que fosse chegar a essa conclusão, mas o garoto era tudo o que uma garota poderia querer e só mesmo Lily para nunca ter notado isso.

- Ok! - o ar saiu com dificuldade pelos pulmões de Marlene. Devagar, ela conseguiu dar uns passos para trás, mas não adiantou de nada, pois James ficou em pé, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre eles.

- Só há uma forma de saber se isso é o maior erro das nossas vidas - disse James, segurando o queixo de Marlene com delicadeza.

- E qual é essa maneira? - perguntou Marlene, com a voz baixa, como um sussurro, sabendo muito bem o que viria em seguida.

James sorriu de canto, o gesto que fazia as pernas de Marlene bambearem. Segurando a respiração, a garota sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus, com gentileza, pedindo passagem para explorá-la. As mãos quentes do maroto a tocaram nos cabelos, enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego na boca dele, como se recebesse o sopro de ar que salvaria sua vida. Quando as línguas se encontraram, ela sentiu borboletas no estômago, o sinal que as coisas entre eles, provavelmente, desandariam.

A mão dela pendeu no pescoço dele, convidando-o a dar continuidade ao beijo. Ela se sentia mais calma. James tinha esse poder sobre ela. Tudo o que aconteceu 24 horas atrás se tornou uma mera lembrança que a jovem estava disposta a esquecer, só se estivesse com ele.

James não sabia se o que fazia era o justo, mas reconhecia que era o certo. Desde que ultrapassara a linha de amizade com Marlene, o maroto não conseguia encontrar o juízo para parar o que faziam desde a noite passada. Ela era acolhedora, o fazia mais equilibrado e seguro. Se ambos terminassem se gostando, o garoto sabia que estaria disposto a seguir com o relacionamento. Ao estar ali, beijando-a, exalando o perfume dela, tocando-a com cuidado, era como se Lily Evans fosse um capítulo do passado. A nova página da sua vida tinha Marlene como prioridade.

Quando finalizou o beijo, ele sorriu, pois Marlene continuava com os olhos fechados. Ele lhe deu um beijo no queixo, chamando-a para a realidade, deixando-a embaraçada. Em silêncio, eles se fitaram, e todo o receio que ficou dentro deles ocasionado pelo dia anterior, sumiu. James pegou a mão dela e enlaçou os dedos. Naquele momento, ambos sabiam que tudo ficaria bem.

- Vamos tomar café?

- Vamos sim!

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas até o Salão Principal. Se os burburinhos e os olhares atravessados já os perseguiam, agora, pareciam muito mais vigilantes devido à aproximação deles. Era fato que, para todos da escola, James e Marlene acabavam de assumir o namoro, sendo que nem eles sabiam direito o tipo de relacionamento que os conduziam.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, os pescoços giraram na direção deles. James e Marlene se juntaram a Peter, Remus, Alice e Emmeline, que pareciam congelados com a chegada dos dois, assistindo-os sorrirem um para o outro, feito bobos, com as mãos ainda enlaçadas.

- Eles foram fazer um segundo round. - Emmeline voltou a dizer, recuperando o raciocínio devido ao baque da chegada de Marlene e James.

- Ouvi dizer que a Lily vai consertar Sirius de uma vez e vão oficializar o namoro. - Peter disse, recebendo um cutucão nas costelas de Remus.

- Eu ouvi que James e Sirius precisam resolver as diferenças - disse Remus recebendo um olhar mortífero de James.

- Eu acho que vocês quatro deveriam fazer um sexo selvagem para resolver tudo isso. - Alice disse, com a voz sonhadora, com uma mão apoiada no rosto. - Se eu puder participar, ficarei imensamente grata.

James buscou o olhar de Marlene e falou:

- Galera, falar de mim e da Lene e dos dois lá não vai aliviar o clima na escola, nem muito menos amenizar o problema que só _vocês_ veem.

O grupo encarou James ao mesmo tempo. O rosto do maroto estava ameno, mas era possível ver em seus olhos a fúria retida que ainda existia com o fato de que Sirius tinha dormido com Lily. A raiva que o maroto remoía era tão gigantesca que, pensar neles, o fez apertar mais os dedos de Marlene, sem querer.

- Vocês quatro deveriam conversar ao mesmo tempo - sugeriu Emme com os olhos brilhando. Ela adoraria ver uma briga e o circo pegar fogo.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer - garantiu James, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Quem garante? - indagou Emme, desconfiada.

- Eu garanto! - afirmou James, incisivo. Resolveu não dar mais bola para Emmeline se quisesse continuar com o pouco de bom humor que Marlene havia lhe dado. - Pessoal, ao olhar para vocês, descobri que temos um impasse.

- Qual? - perguntou Remus, sabendo que James queria mudar de assunto. Ele chegou à conclusão que a luta interna do amigo estava muito pior que imaginava.

- Eu quero saber se vocês vão querer continuar com o inimigo secreto. Lene e eu já compramos os presentes, mas, se vocês estiverem desmotivados, não há problema nenhum em entregá-los antes do Natal, sem toda aquela festança que tínhamos programado.

- Eu queria que a Dorcas estivesse aqui. Só ela para dar um esporro em você, James - comentou Emme balançando a cabeça negativamente, mostrando sua insatisfação.

- Isso está errado. - Alice se pronunciou olhando para James. - Não podemos decidir nada sem a presença de Lily e Sirius.

James fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome deles.

- Eles não precisam opinar.

- James, deixa de ser infantil - disse Emme ganhando total atenção do garoto. - Sirius come qualquer uma. Você foi um idiota que pensou que ele não faria o mesmo com a Lily. Ela se deu bem, assim como ele. Na próxima, você aprende a ser mais rápido e faz o mesmo.

Marlene queria socar Emme naquele momento. James chegou a se erguer para sair da mesa, mas a morena o segurou, tranquilizando-o com o olhar.

- Emme, menos - pediu Marlene, calmamente. Sua energia para todo aquele impasse havia se esgotado. Ela ainda sentia a mão de James enlaçada a sua e isso a fazia ter controle das suas atitudes. Como não querer estapear Emmeline.

- Estou sendo sincera. - Emme limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo.

- Sua sinceridade não é conveniente para o momento - retrucou James, secamente. - Vá atras do Sirius, então. Quem sabe a Evans não pede para você ser a madrinha do casamento.

- Gente, já deu! - Alice berrou fazendo James se calar e Emme não retrucar. - Mas que droga, estou cansada. Desde que sai da minha cama só se fala em Sirius e Lily, James e Marlene, mas que merda!

Alice estava com as bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço de ter batido os punhos na mesa.

- Por um acaso, vocês fizeram um atestado ou um documento, sei lá, para que a Lily não pegasse o Sirius e a Lene não pegasse o James? - ela olhou de James para Marlene. - Que coisa tosca! Aqui todo mundo pega todo mundo, não sei porque essa hipocrisia toda.

James ouviu as palavras de Alice e sentiu o sangue borbulhar. Não queria que ela tivesse razão, mas sua consciência avisava que, pela primeira vez, a morena acertou um argumento em cheio. Ele era a piada de Hogwarts, ao lado de Marlene, Sirius e Lily. Isso nunca aconteceu em toda sua vida e ele não estava sabendo lidar com aquilo. Acusar a ruiva e o ex-melhor amigo era a única forma que ele havia encontrado para amenizar o que sentia. Mas sem sucesso.

- Palmas para a Alice. A única sensata desta mesa - apoiou Remus, recebendo um sorriso da colega. - James, isso está sendo patético.

- Ele dormiu com ela.

- E você quase dormiu com a Lene. Qual é a diferença? - Alice perguntou, encolhendo os ombros. - Vocês quase se comeram, mas se alisaram. É tão brutal para o Sirius quanto para você. Isso se ele gosta mesmo da Marlene.

Marlene se moveu desconfortável no banco e deu um gole no seu suco de abóbora. O discurso de Sirius assombrou seus pensamentos como um bicho papão assumindo a forma do que mais temia.

- Vamos falar de coisa boa? - James pediu, apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Eu vou procurar a Lily. - Alice se levantou, indignada. - Ela não merece esta palhaçada, James.

Remus ajudou Alice a se levantar, evitando que ela caísse no chão. O grupo a viu se afastar com pressa e ouviram um estalido, um feitiço furioso, que a morena lançou para avisar que realmente estava enfurecida com toda a situação.

- Tem a festa do Slugh - comentou Remus, como não quer nada.

- Grande coisa! - exclamou James empurrando o prato.

- Você não vai? - perguntou Emme, interessada.

- Não!

Marlene não sabia o que fazer. Estava sendo difícil lidar com aquele gênio teimoso de James. Aquela sensação de ser a garota imbatível sumiu imediatamente ao perceber que não haveria felicidade enquanto o impasse entre eles, Sirius e Lily não fosse resolvido.

- Ele vai sim - garantiu Marlene, com firmeza. - Vai comigo!

James ergueu o olhar para a morena. Ele não sorriu e não fez menção de que iria apoiá-la.

- Como não tirei a Evans no inimigo secreto, eu sou a favor de continuar com a brincadeira. - James ignorou Marlene, retomando o assunto anterior.

- Por mim tudo bem - concordou Remus.

- Peter?

O grifinório estava tão concentrado na comida que se isolou completamente da conversa. James deixou um riso abafado sair dos seus lábios, ao vê-lo anuir com a cabeça, pois estava com a boca cheia demais para falar.

- Eu estou dentro! - Emme confirmou, sem ser questionada. - Meu inimigo secreto vai ganhar realmente algo especial.

- Sorte a dele! - resmungou Marlene, sem paciência.

- Ui! Defendendo o namorado - brincou Emme, com certa ironia.

- Alguém aqui tem que defender - devolveu Marlene.

- Vamos parar com as alfinetadas? - pediu James impaciente. Ele cerrou os olhos por breves segundos ao sentir uma pontada na cabeça. - Eu vou para o dormitório.

- Jay...

- Lene, eu estou cansado. Não preguei o olho direito a noite inteira.

- Vocês não vão esperar o casal mais amado cruzar a porta?

James e Marlene queriam estrangular Emme por tentar incitar o pior dos sentimentos em ambos. A loira se divertia com toda aquela situação, deixando até mesmo Remus e Peter desconfortáveis, graças ao comportamento inconveniente dela.

- Terei que aguentá-los até o Natal. Não se preocupe, Emme. Serei o primeiro a dar os parabéns. - James ficou em pé e virou-se para Marlene. - Vou ficar um pouco lá em cima.

- Vá fazer companhia para ele - sugeriu Emme com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Emmeline, dá para calar a boca? - pediu Marlene esquecendo de toda a sua compostura. - Eu não tenho culpa se você nunca conseguiu ter um relacionamento com os garotos mais populares da escola, então, não envenene o namoro dos outros. Tudo bem para você?

Emme deu de ombros, como se não tivesse ouvido nada que Marlene havia dito.

- Eu vou subir também. Vou empacotar meus presentes. - Marlene ficou em pé e pegou na mão de James. - Vamos sair daqui, antes que a Emme jogue mais macumba na gente.

Ambos rumaram para fora do Salão Principal, vigiados de perto pelos outros alunos. Quando estavam em uma distância razoável, Marlene soltou a mão de James e ficou surpresa quando ele relutou, mantendo-a presa a ele.

- Obrigado, Lene - disse James com a voz rouca. - Obrigado pela força.

- Estou aqui para isso, Jay Jay - respondeu Marlene lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu sei disso - ele passou um braço pelo ombro dela, puxando-a para perto. - Você está bem?

- Estou sim! - respondeu ela com sinceridade. - O segredo é ignorar essas pessoas.

- Você está se saindo muito bem com isso - reparou James, dando um meio sorriso.

- Eu tive um pequeno amasso com James Potter. Sou um sucesso, acredite.

Ele riu liberando Marlene do seu braço.

- Se você diz, irei acreditar - concordou ele com um breve aceno de cabeça. Ele fez uma pausa e suspirou ao olhar para a garota. - Desculpe ter explodido com relação à Lily e Sirius de novo. É que eu não aguento mais esse _looping _acusatório. Estou cansado.

James apertou as pálpebras com as mãos e fez uma careta. Nariz dolorido, lembrou-se ele.

- Estamos cansados. - Marlene apoiou uma mão no rosto dele, franzindo a testa. Estava preocupada. - Jay, sabe, Alice tem uma parcela de razão no que disse.

- Eu sei! - James disse, a voz mole. - Realmente é hipocrisia agir desse jeito. Afinal, Sirius e eu já pegamos a Emme e a Dorcas. Mas o problema é que eu estou marcado como o garoto que corria atrás da Lily e era renegado. Daí, Sirius vem e acerta em cheio. Eu me sinto meio burro.

Ele respirou fundo, olhando para o teto e continuou:

- Eu só consegui ver a gravidade de um lado. Agora, me sinto péssimo por ter escorregado e ter dado a entender que o envolvimento dos dois foi mais grave que o nosso. Eles estavam bêbados, todo mundo perde o juízo desse jeito. O que eles tiveram não foi real - ele se aproximou de Marlene, deixando os lábios a poucos centímetros de distância. - Mas, no nosso caso, tudo foi muito real.

Marlene abraçou James pela nuca, com naturalidade. Podia se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera na noite passada com o maroto, algo que Lily não conseguia com relação a sua aventura com Sirius Black. A morena sabia como o corpo de James se movia, como era seu toque, como sua boca era quente e como ele a fez conhecer todos os tipos de sentimentos e prazeres que ela nunca provara na vida. Realmente, o que ela teve com James foi real. Muito real.

- Sim, foi - concordou Marlene, pigarreando logo em seguida. Suas mãos suavam de ansiedade, escondidas atrás dos cabelos rebeldes de James. - Lily me contou que estava muito bêbada por causa do firewhisky.

- A bebida da coragem. - James alisou a testa e silenciou por breves segundos. - Isso só quer dizer que a vontade deles quererem aquilo já estava plantada, só faltava o impulso. Se o firewhisky fosse uma simples bebida, talvez, eles tivessem feito tudo isso por vontade própria.

- Jay, não sei se adianta de alguma coisa, mas Lily estava preocupada com você. - Marlene revelou e temeu pela reação dele. - Perguntou se você estava bem.

- Uau! Ela realmente se preocupa - deduziu James com certo desgosto. - Meio tarde, mas tudo bem.

Eles não continuaram com a conversa. Marlene voltou a segurar a mão de James e, juntos, voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Hogwarts estava tão tediosa que os únicos lugares que prestavam era o calor da lareira ou os jardins, mas só para quem queria realmente morrer de frio. Ninguém, em sã consciência, ficaria na biblioteca. Era o mesmo que pedir para dormir sobre a mesa.

Ambos passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e avistaram as duas poltronas de frente para a lareira desocupadas. Antes de sentar, a visão de James foi atraída pela presença sonhadora de Frank. Olhando bem para o rapaz, viu uma singela marca de batom na bochecha dele, o que explicava o fato dele estar tão afoito e distante.

- James! - Frank o chamou, com energia. - Que bom que você está aqui para facilitar meu trabalho.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou James, erguendo as mãos na defensiva.

- Alice pediu para que eu te entregasse isto. - Frank estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho e James o pegou sem demora.

- O que é isto? - perguntou James, sem abri-lo.

- Ela disse que você vai saber quando ler o que está escrito. - Frank respondeu, automaticamente. Uma resposta ensaida implantada por Alice.

- Obrigado, Frank! - agradeceu James, sorrindo. - Só para lembrar, o inimigo secreto continua, ok?

- Ah! Sim! - Frank balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. - Acabei de falar com a Lily em Hogsmeade e ela me deu uma força no meu presente - ele colocou uma mão no canto da boca, como se fosse contar um segredo para James. - Sabe como é, Remus me contou alguns macetes para ir à Hogsmeade, agora que sou da turma.

James deixou o sorriso desaparecer ao ouvir o comentário dele. Ele sabia muito bem o macete que Frank tinha acabado de mencionar.

- Como assim? Lily não estava com Sirius em algum lugar deste castelo? - perguntou James, sentindo um pequeno desespero atormentá-lo.

- Acho que não, pois eles estavam na Dedosdemel quando os encontrei. Pedi alguns conselhos para o Sirius, mas ele pediu para que eu falasse com a Lily. Ele ficou lá, paquerando as garotas, enquanto ela me ajudava. Foi coisa rápida.

James lançou um olhar confuso na direção de Marlene.

- Ok! Espero que seu inimigo secreto se dê bem. Ainda mais sabendo que a Lily te ajudou. - James voltou a sorrir com ar zombeteiro.

- Nos vemos, James. Marlene!

Marlene acenou para Frank antes dele sumir pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Sabendo como era a amiga, Alice daria ao rapaz uma baita recompensa pela entrega repentina de um pergaminho a James.

- E então? - Marlene se aprumou para perto de James, curiosa.

- O que a Alice aprontou...- James abriu o pergaminho e sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar.

- Jay? - chamou Marlene, apreensiva.

James piscou inúmeras vezes para ter certeza sobre o que estava escrito no pergaminho. Reconheceu a caligrafia de Marlene. Só assim ele teve certeza que não era uma piada de mau gosto o que estava acontecendo com ele naquele instante. O nome de Lily estava diante de seus olhos, o pedaço de papel que tanto queria, e que agora não tinha tanta certeza se o desejo de dar um presente à ruiva era o mesmo.

- Alice tirou a Lily no inimigo secreto. Ela acabou de anunciar uma troca. - James ergueu o pergaminho para que Marlene visse. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo a raiva dominá-lo. - Ela é maluca? Eu não quero esta porcaria.

- Tem certeza que você não quer? - perguntou Marlene, apreensiva. Seus sentimentos começaram a deixá-la confusa mais uma vez. - Você tem duas opções com esse pergaminho, Jay. Ou você prova mais uma vez e de maneira definitiva que Lily é sua garota ou você a anula, dando-a de presente ao Sirius.

James encontrou o olhar de Marlene. Amassou o pergaminho e o colocou no bolso do casaco, considerando as duas opções que a amiga lhe lançou.

- E?

- Pare de insistir no que não existe, Lene. Como você é besta - ele riu, abobalhado. - Eu quero ficar com você. Já decidi isso.

Marlene não sabia o que responder, pois a expressão facial de James a estava deixando assustada.

- Sirius tirou você no inimigo secreto. - James revelou, com ar de vitória. - Ele vai trocar comigo os papeis e tudo ficará nos conformes.

- Hei, você não vai fazer isso.

James segurou o rosto de Marlene com as mãos e a beijou muito rapidamente.

- Já fiz, Marlene!

Marlene permaneceu estática, com os pés grudados no chão, vendo James sumir de vista. Sua cabeça parecia ter sido dominada por um furacão, deixando-a zonza. O toque dos lábios dele nos seus foi uma reprise do que viveram até ali. Ele conseguia fazê-la perder as estribeiras com facilidade e aquilo não era um bom indício de que o superaria.

Por mais que quisesse James, Marlene percebeu que continuaria a jogá-lo para cima de Lily, como se isso a fizesse se sentir melhor e menos culpada. Esses dois sentimentos a fizeram ficar mais perdida sobre o lado que deveria ficar. Sem chegar a uma decisão coesa, ela aceitou o próprio desafio de encontrar Sirius antes de James. Aquela proposta de troca de pergaminhos não podia dar certo.

Sem demora, ela saiu do Salão Comunal e correu pelo corredor, à procura de Sirius e de Lily, sem ter ideia por onde começar. Lembrou que Frank havia dito que ambos estavam em Hogsmeade, mas será que ainda estariam por lá? Ao reconhecer a sombra de Remus, praticamente se jogou nos braços dele, sentindo uma dor na barriga, por não estar respirando corretamente.

- Remus, preciso de você. - Marlene disse com a respiração entrecortada. - Preciso saber onde Sirius levaria uma garota?

- Hogsmeade! - respondeu Remus, prontamente. - Por que?

- Poque James está prestes a fazer uma grande besteira. - Marlene se recompôs endireitando o corpo. - Agora, me diga, como o Black vai levar uma garota até Hogsmeade sendo que não temos permissão? Frank disse que você tem uns macetes...

Remus sorriu marotamente. Por mais que não pudesse mostrar as saídas de Hogwarts para qualquer outra pessoa que não sabia da existência do Mapa do Maroto, a garota diante dele parecia desesperada com alguma coisa. Tendo Sirius e James envolvidos, realmente não deveria ser coisa boa, ele presumiu. Se James estava atrás de Sirius para brigar, era sua responsabilidade impedir, de certa forma, que isto acontecesse.

- Vem comigo!

Marlene acompanhou Remus pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, guiada pelo desespero. Não podia deixar que James trocasse os pergaminhos ou tudo estaria perdido. James não lutaria mais pela sua amiga e isso daria espaço para que ele tentasse conquistá-la. A morena simplesmente não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, por mais que estivesse em negação sobre o assunto.

James a estava enlouquecendo de uma maneira estranha e a jovem não encarou a atitude positivamente. Ele estava com raiva e muito facilmente acharia outra garota para suprir suas necessidades. Marlene não queria ser essa garota, por mais que gostasse dele e por mais que o garoto tivesse deixado claro que não era essa sua intenção, caso decidisse ser namorado dela.

- _Dissendium!_

A jovem voltou à realidade ao ouvir a voz de Remus.

- Acho que alguém passou por aqui. - Remus esticou a varinha para a escuridão e pronunciou _Lumus_. - Pode ser Sirius ou James, não sei.

- Não me importa! - Marlene afastou os cabelos do rosto. - Para onde vou?

- É só seguir reto. Você vai cair no porão da Dedosdemel. Só não te acompanho, pois, pelo visto, terei que acobertar você, Lily, Sirius e James.

Marlene ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo no rosto de Remus. Ele ficou levemente corado.

- Você é um máximo! - a jovem tirou a varinha das vestes. - _Lumus_!

- Boa sorte!

Ela viu Remus fechar a entrada da estátua da Bruxa Caolha. O espaço foi dominado por um grande breu e Marlene não sabia se entrava em pânico, por ter muito medo do escuro, ou se gritava pela ajuda de Remus para lhe fazer companhia, pelo menos, até o final do percurso. Sua respiração era a única coisa que conseguia ouvir no meio do que parecia ser um túnel sem fim.

Sem demora, juntou toda a coragem que tinha e rumou pelo espaço estreito. Se tivesse sorte, chegaria com James e o impediria de fazer aquela troca desconexa que poderia mudar os sentimentos dele e dos outros catastróficamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não, eu não morri, mas tive crise de ficwriter e crise com a vida. Estava em um momento rebelde, ainda estou para ser honesta, e estava chutando o balde das coisas porque é sempre mais fácil Hahahahahaahah. Mas em uma bela manhã de sábado, resolvi faltar no inglês e dar um jeito nas fanfics que estão sem atualizar há semanasssssssssssssssss! Peço desculpas por isso, mas trabalhar o dia inteiro no pc, ouvir tranqueira de gente sem talento e querer dormir, resolvi dormir, pq precisava Hahahahahaaha

Sei bem que vcs já me abandonaram, mas sou persistente! Hahahahahaha

Bom, amores, vamos para o capítulo. Quem não gosta de James e Marlene juntos tiveram que engolir, né? Mas eu não tenho culpa se há coisas grandiosas para eles Hahahahaha e os acho master fofos juntos. Eu ando com birra do James para ser honesta, pq estava pensando: como a Lily casou com um tonto que causava bullying no melhor amigo dela? Não faz sentido na minha cabeça e tô deixando de shippar, ALÁ! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH

Obrigada pelas reviews que sempre me fazem mais feliz:

**VictoriaZ: **foi vc que passou por aqui como Guest tbm, não foi? Hahahaha Se foi, saiba que me senti mal por não ter um nome a agradecer. Era como se eu falasse para o invisível e nem sabia se teria um retorno. Eu gosto de responder reviews, então, por favor, não esqueça de postar seu nome Hahhahahahaha Obrigada pelos elogios e tenha calma que os casais logoooo se ajustam! Prometo! Hahahahaha

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **a linda que me faz morrer toda vez com uma foto do Ian no meu Face Hahahahahaha. A Marlene é a mais sensível nessa história toda, pq ela é mais ingênua. Mas sem dúvidas é a Lily que está mais magoada, pq saiu com fama de safada no ponto de vista do James. Por mais que ela não tenha se tocado ainda os motivos de ter ficado tão mal com o que o Potter pensa, estar com Sirius a faz esquecer e isso tem sido bom para ela. Alice sempre arrasa né? Eu adorei escrever a ação dela neste capítulo. Hahahahah Ela é minha personagem favorita, fato! Pode mandar os spoilers, você sabe que eu não ligo. Isso me dá ideias Hahahahaha

** : **se vc ver o Doctor por aí, me liga, pq preciso de um passeio na TARDIS é! Hahahahaha Sirius e Lily tem funcionado melhor confesso. Eu tenho escrito a fic no maior cuidado agora, pq se eu gastar muitas emoções com os dois, quando chegar a vez do James não tem mais criatividade. Estou empacada até hoje no primeiro encontro Sirius e Marlene, pq estou na vibe Marlene e James. Não tá rolando isso aí não Hahahahahaha. Eu estou prestes a sair do meu trabalho. Eu confesso que não curto Jornalismo e penso seriamente em mudar de área Hahahahahaaha

**Dafny: **ownnnnnnn! Eu gosto de viciar as pessoas em Sirius e Lily. É lindo! Hahahahaha Eles foram feitos um para o outro, mas o universo quis que o James ganhasse, oras! Hahahaha Mas como diria a Alice: aqui todo mundo pega todo mundo. Então, TÁ PERMITIDO! HAHAHAHAAHAHAH

Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews. Obrigada para quem lê escondido e não deixa review e obrigada a quem favorita a fic. Todos esses fatores me deixam mais animada!

É isso aí, meninas! Feriadão semana que vem e espero conseguir postar novamente!

Beijos e até a próxima! :)


	16. Mudanças

**Capítulo 16**** – Mudanças**

Ele ficou observando-a rir, como se a cena estivesse em câmera lenta. As bochechas dela ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas enquanto ela limpava gentilmente o canto dos lábios que tinha fragmentos de cerveja amanteigada. Ela jogou os cabelos vermelhos para longe dos ombros e se recuperava, puxando o ar com certa dificuldade e voltando a dar atenção para o rapaz que gravou cada detalhe daquele momento em sua mente, a sete chaves.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Sirius. - Lily se acalmava da crise de riso. Por alguns segundos, se esqueceu da miséria sentimental que a fazia se sentir um lixo.

- Não, não estou! Se ela me desse uma chance, a pediria em casamento e seríamos felizes para sempre.

A ruiva ergueu o olhar para Madame Rosmerta que conversava com alguns clientes cheia de animação, os braços apoiados no balcão e os cabelos loiros e ondulados caindo sobre seus ombros.

- Você tem gostos estranhos, de verdade. - Lily girava a grande caneca de cerveja amanteigada na mesa, deixando seu riso morrer. - Veja com quem você ficou nas últimas vinte e quatro horas - ela parou de girar a caneca, olhando para Sirius. - Comigo!

- E isso quer dizer que tenho um gosto estranho? - perguntou Sirius alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim - respondeu vagamente, dando outro gole na bebida. - Você caiu no conceito geral de mais gostoso de Hogwarts ao se rebaixar e ficar comigo.

Sirius deu um sorriso de canto. A atitude arrancou um suspiro discreto de Lily, fazendo-a voltar a girar a caneca sobre a mesa de madeira a fim de se manter ocupada.

- Eu acho que é bem o contrário, embora fique lisonjeado que me ache gostoso, Lilica - afirmou ele, todo pomposo.

Lily revirou os olhos, bem no estilo de Sirius.

- Gostoso foi uma figura de linguagem.

Ele riu, bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Gostosuras a parte, Lilica, você quem deveria se preocupar em ter ficado comigo.

Lily encolheu os ombros rapidamente, como se não se importasse, e voltou a dar atenção para sua bebida. Agradeceu intimamente pelo garoto ter tido a ideia brilhante de tê-la tirado de Hogwarts, pois não estava com um pingo de humor para enfrentar os olhares de canto, cheios de desdém, na sua direção e os burburinhos sobre ser a nova fisgada de Sirius. As palavras e o desprezo de James ainda doíam por todo seu corpo, como se estivesse sendo pinicada por agulhas que procuravam a veia certa. E ela não precisava do público que se mantinha na escola para se sentir pior do que já estava.

- Eu vou aprender a não me preocupar, pois estou te odiando bastante desde que acordei.

- Nota de 0 a 10?

- 9,8.

- Ouch! - Sirius apoiou as duas mãos no peito, falsamente magoado. - Não vou conseguir dormir o resto da noite.

Sirius e Lily compartilharam uma risada baixa. Ele não sabia ao certo o porquê de tê-la trazido ali, em Hogsmeade. Parecia até uma provocação da parte dele em querer torturá-la com o que tinha acontecido entre ambos, embora o caso carnal tenha começado no Cabeça de Javali.

A ruiva estava se saindo muito bem naquele encontro improvisado, pois Sirius conhecia garotas que não conseguiam mais usufruir do vilarejo por ter ficado com ele. O maroto sempre era acusado do fato delas não conseguirem aproveitar Hogsmeade como antes por causa das lembranças e do desprezo que ganhavam no dia seguinte com extrema facilidade.

Olhando para Lily de soslaio, percebeu que ela parecia um pouco mais à vontade, mesmo escondendo sua tristeza causada por todo aquele impasse.

- Quer ir comigo à festa do Slugh? - perguntou Sirius sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo. - Não podemos deixar nossa vida social morrer pelo que aconteceu.

- Se você me prometer que ficaremos sóbrios, posso considerar o convite.

Sirius riu criando um batuque estranho na mesa.

- Prometo que ficaremos sóbrios - garantiu Sirius, seriamente. - Só tomaremos suco de abóbora.

- Assim que eu gosto!

O silêncio pairou entre eles e ela suspirou, um suspiro cansado. Por mais que a companhia de Sirius estivesse agradável, Lily sentiu uma súbita vontade de voltar ao castelo para ficar enfurnada no edredom, sem ter contato com ninguém.

- James e você conversaram? - perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Nem nos olhamos para ser honesto. - Sirius piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza do que acabara de ouvir. - Você acabou de chamá-lo de James, Lilica.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, ela não levou a mão à boca e Sirius sentiu um soco no estômago, proibindo-o de respirar por alguns segundos. Podia ver com claridade que as coisas estavam mudando e, um pouco consternado, temia pelo que poderia vir a seguir por parte de Lily com relação aos possíveis sentimentos que ela alimentava por James.

- Nem me importo mais. - Lily encolheu os ombros como resposta a afirmação de Sirius. - Ele não vai mais me infernizar, então, posso chamá-lo do que quiser.

Lily deu a golada final em sua cerveja amanteigada e repousou a caneca. Voltou a girá-la sobre a mesa, perdida em pensamentos.

- Logo vocês voltam a se falar. - Lily disse com a voz fraca. - Vocês são muito amigos.

- Isso não justifica eu ter dormido com você. Eu tinha plena noção que James era louco pela sua pessoa e eu acabei estragando tudo ultrapassando a linha vermelha que nos separava. - Sirius pousou uma mão sobre a mesa e gelou ao ver que ela estava a poucos centímetros da de Lily.

- As coisas saem do controle em algum momento, Sirius. - Lily ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, ainda muito distante. - É um sinal que James não era minha alma gêmea como você costumava dizer.

- Você ainda tem Amos Diggory se quiser desencalhar.

- Engraçadinho!

Sirius riu e terminou de tomar a sua bebida.

- Quer mais uma? Infelizmente, precisamos voltar ao castelo antes que a professora Minerva dê conta da minha ausência.

- Só da sua? - ironizou Lily, sabendo perfeitamente qual seria a resposta.

- Você é a monitora-chefe perfeita da escola. Ela não vai sentir sua falta.

Lily alisou a testa afastando a frustração de ter sido chamada de perfeita pela milésima vez em sua vida.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? - perguntou Sirius, preocupado, com uma sobrancelha em pé.

- Você me chamou de perfeita e eu não gosto - respondeu Lily, entredentes.

- Mas você é perfeita! - Sirius revirou os olhos. - Lily, eu fiquei com uma garota perfeita e isso nunca mais acontecerá. Preciso me gabar.

Lily recolheu as mãos da mesa, encarando-o furiosamente.

- Ok, Lilica! - ele impôs uma entonação de tédio na voz. - Você é a imperfeição em pessoa e muito insuportável. Não aguento nem olhar para sua face vermelha nesse momento - ele riu ao vê-la fazer o mesmo. - Está bom assim?

- Ótimo! - exclamou ela, entre risos. - Agora, vá me buscar mais cerveja amanteigada. Você é o amigo rico, então, deve continuar a me pagar as coisas.

- Você não estava me odiando ou qualquer coisa do tipo? - Sirius fez uma expressão desentendida, recebendo um chute na perna de Lily por debaixo da mesa. - Sem agressões, Lilica - ele fez uma careta enquanto se levantava. - Mas você poderia continuar a desgostar de mim e pagar suas próprias coisas.

- Eu não sei até quando continuaremos a nos falar, _Sis_, então, trate de pagar minhas coisas enquanto tivermos tempo. - Lily avisou com o dedo indicador erguido ameaçadoramente na direção dele.

- Tudo em nome da amizade.

Sirius tocou a ponta de nariz de Lily e saiu rumo ao balcão para pedir mais duas cervejas amanteigadas. Enquanto aguardava, sua atenção foi atraída para o lado de fora, onde reconheceu o traço corpulento de James. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu do bar, com os braços cruzados, como se fosse algum tipo de segurança do estabelecimento.

- O que você quer?

O rosnado da voz de Sirius fez James virar na direção dele. Assim que trocaram olhares de desprezo, ambos fecharam a cara no mesmo instante.

- Era você mesmo que estava procurando. - James caminhou até ele e lhe estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho. - Me dê o da Marlene.

Sirius o fitou completamente confuso. Não queria comprar outra briga, pois seu lábio ainda estava machucado e seu pulso dolorido pelo soco que havia dado em James. Segurando um riso desdenhoso, ele viu o hematoma perto do olho do que parecia ser seu ex-melhor amigo e ficou satisfeito em ter deixado sua marca nele também.

- E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Sirius, com um ar zombeteiro.

- Pegue esse e abra - ele balançou o pergaminho na altura dos olhos de Sirius. - Acho que você não vai conseguir se manter em pé de tanta alegria.

Sirius pegou o pergaminho e o abriu. Viu o nome de Lily e entendeu onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Você conseguiu o papel que tem o nome da Lily e quer trocar comigo pelo da Marlene? - questionou Sirius estendendo o pergaminho de volta. - Obrigado, mas estou bem com o meu pergaminho.

James avançou dois passos na direção de Sirius, fazendo-o recuar. Realmente não queria brigar. Custou muito para ele trazer Lily até ali para apaziguar as coisas e não seria ele a destruir aquilo.

- Eu não quero mais nada com a Evans. Será que você poderia só confirmar a troca? - James fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo, tentando se controlar. - Eu quero dar o presente à Marlene.

- Agora está apaixonado por ela? Tão rapidamente? - Sirius perguntou, curioso e ao mesmo tempo com uma ponta excessiva de raiva.

- Não estou apaixonado por ninguém - negou James com energia. - Acho que seria mais bonito eu dar um presente para quem eu considero importante e não para qualquer uma como Lily Evans.

Sirius não disse nada. Apenas ergueu o olhar até a porta do Três Vassouras, atraído pelo tilintar do sino. A atitude chamou a atenção de James, que se virou no mesmo instante e se deparou com Lily, segurando a porta, o rosto muito pálido. Ela só estava com a cabeça do lado de fora, mas foi o suficiente para ouvir o que os dois disseram até ali.

- Você acha mesmo que sou eu que estou estragando tudo, James? - Sirius falou, chamando a atenção do amigo que perdeu toda sua linha de raciocínio ao ver Lily. - Você ficou com a Marlene e só posso lamentar que isso tenha acontecido. Não tenho direito de culpá-lo, pois vai que ela gosta de você e não de mim.

Ele parou de falar, esperando que James dissesse alguma coisa em sua defesa. Viu Lily sumir de vista com uma expressão nada boa e continuou:

- Não posso prender a Marls. Mas, se você ainda quer a Lily, acho melhor rever alguns conceitos.

- Ela dormiu com você. - James disse com a voz trêmula sem se preocupar se Lily ouvia.

- E isso define o caráter dela? Sério mesmo que você vai tentar vender essa ideia?

James olhou para Sirius. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas se calou no mesmo instante. Ele inclinou um pouco o pescoço para ver se Lily ainda os ouvia e sentiu uma ponta de alívio em não vê-la.

- Da mesma forma que a Marls pode não gostar de mim, o mesmo pode acontecer com a Lily. E, por incrível que pareça, a atitude que você está tomando James é tipicamente minha. - Sirius apontou para si mesmo. - Pelo que percebi, não chamei a Marlene de qualquer uma por ter se amassado com você. Muito pelo contrário. Eu abri espaço para que ela decidisse com quem queria ficar, mesmo não fazendo um pingo de sentido essa pressão toda.

Sirius olhou para a porta do Três Vassouras, sentindo a preocupação com relação ao bem-estar de Lily dominá-lo.

- Lembre-se, James, você e eu pertencemos ao mesmo patamar de qualidade masculina de boicotar relacionamentos. A única diferença é que não me apaixono com a mesma facilidade que você. - Sirius finalizou com extrema classe.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou James com desdém. - Porque posso jurar que você está se apaixonando pela Lily.

- Posso ou não, mas ela vai terminar com você. - Sirius deu um sorriso enviesado. - E não há nada e nem ninguém que possa mudar isso.

Sirius puxou o pergaminho da mão de James e o guardou no bolso.

- Considere a troca feita!

James ficou parado, chocado com a atitude estranhamente madura de Sirius. Se não o conhecesse bem, juraria que ele teria batido a cabeça na parede ou algo parecido. Sem se mover por estar abobalhado demais com o discurso dele, assistiu o rapaz entrar no bar e encontrar Lily. Pelo vidro, James viu a ruiva encostada no balcão, seu rosto se iluminando ao ver Sirius, que a envolveu em um abraço consolador. A cena o deixou angustiado, pois nunca teve oportunidade de fazer aquilo com ela.

Dando um sobressalto, ele se virou ao sentir um cutucão nas costelas. Era Marlene e ele ficou confuso ao vê-la quase morrendo sem respirar direito, com o corpo inclinado e com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

- Me diga que você não falou com o Black.

- Já trocamos os papéis. - James contou, olhando de relance para dentro do bar onde Lily e Sirius se mantinham grudados. Começou a se sentir arrependido de ter feito a troca. - Que droga!

A voz dele ecoou pelo vilarejo. Marlene continuou parada sem ter muito que fazer, pois seu fôlego tinha se tornado prioridade. Para chegar até ali, a garota enfrentou praticamente um labirinto, e precisava se recompor, pois, quando James ficava irritado, o melhor era ficar afastada e em silêncio.

- Eu posso convencer o Black a destrocar - sugeriu Marlene mergulhando no desespero de James. - Jay, para!

Ela apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros dele a fim de acalmá-lo.

- Me escute! - Marlene respirou fundo, buscando sua sanidade. Se sentindo mais calma, falou: - Jay, isso não faz sentido.

- Não faz sentido que eu, de repente, queira ficar com você? Que eu queria dar a volta por cima e virar seu namorado?

- Depende! - Marlene cruzou os braços, escondendo a surpresa de a palavra namorado ser entoada com facilidade por James.

- Do quê?

- James... - ela parou, alisando o queixo. - Eu preciso saber se você quer ficar comigo porque gosta de mim ou porque quer me usar para descontar sua raiva pelo que está acontecendo entre Lily e o Black.

James congelou diante do questionamento de Marlene. Sua cabeça estava muito confusa no meio daquela bagunça e as palavras de Sirius ainda dançavam em seus neurônios. Ele olhou para dentro do bar e depois para a amiga que parecia tão perdida quanto ele dentro daquele drama.

- Eu sinto atração por você, Lene. Não estou fazendo isso de birra, nem por vingança - afirmou James, veemente. - Se acontecer de ficarmos juntos, por que não?

- Porque você gosta da Lily, oras. - Marlene ergueu o olhar na direção de James. - E porque talvez eu goste um pouco do Black.

James alisou a cabeça com as duas mãos bagunçando os cabelos.

- Antes tarde do que nunca, Lene - ele sorriu com grande esforço com a novidade de Marlene.

- Eu não tenho certeza do que sinto por ele, Jay. Essa bagunça toda está me deixando louca. Uma hora acho que gosto de você, outra hora acho que gosto dele.

- E qual a probabilidade disso ser resolvido logo?

- Nenhuma! - ela suspirou ao sentir a mão de James tocar seu rosto.

- Então estamos na mesma bagunça - ele se aproximou, perigosamente. - Não sei se meus sentimentos pela Lily foram substituídos pelo desprezo. Mas eu sinto Lene que, qualquer sentimento que poderia existir entre ela e eu, já era. Eu posso estar agindo acima de mágoa, mas não quero me martirizar. Ela parece bem com Sirius e ele parece mais ajuizado estando com ela. Não é assim que os casais perfeitos devem ser?

Marlene viu uma tristeza brotar nos olhos castanho-esverdeados de James e isso abriu um buraco imenso no seu coração. Ele estava magoado e lutando para não parecer a ponta mais fraca do que aconteceu nos últimos dias. O garoto tinha necessidade de se passar por forte, ainda mais por ser o elo que mantinha os amigos unidos. Amigos, esses, que montavam um altar para ele.

- Eu chamei Lily de qualquer uma. - James informou, de repente, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Fez uma careta ao sentir uma fisgada de dor no nariz.

Marlene abriu a boca cheia de horror.

- Você não fez isso, James. - Marlene falou com a voz estridente, ficando emburrada, a ponto de se afastar dele.

- Sirius me tirou do sério.

- Pare de culpar o Sirius pelas coisas que você fala.

James lançou um olhar confuso para Marlene. Ela não demorou muito a perceber o que tinha feito.

- Sirius ou Black, ambos remetem a mesma pessoa - apressou-se a corrigir o deslize. - Não fique chocado, James.

- Acho que algumas coisas estão mudando aqui. - James falou dando um pigarro para dar mais força a sua voz. - Você acaba de dizer que sente algo por ele... Agora o chama pelo nome... É...

Marlene apoiou a mão no ombro de James, trazendo-o um pouco mais para perto. Não queria que ele se sentisse mal por ter sido tola ao chamar Sirius de Sirius. Sua mente começou a entrar em parafuso, deixando-a tonta por alguns instantes, recuperando o foco nos olhos de James.

- Vamos parar de pensar no que aconteceu, ok? Da mesma forma que nós precisamos relaxar, Sirius e Lily também precisam. Eles são os mais pressionados nessa história toda. Acredite!

James meneou a cabeça positivamente e voltou a encontrar sua pacificidade, graças à presença de Marlene.

- Ok! Você está certa! - concordou James com um breve aceno de cabeça. - Vou deixá-los em paz e me comportar - ele tocou o queixo dela com gentileza e a viu tremer com seu toque. - Obrigado, Lene!

- Estou aqui para isso, Jay Jay!

Marlene se colocou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo no rosto de James, mas ele foi mais rápido e virou o rosto. Os lábios se encontraram e a morena não conseguiu se desviar daquilo que passou a almejar toda vez que ficava ao lado do maroto. James a desequilibrava, a tirava do sério. Era como se ele a deixasse encurralada, sem chance de fugir, por mais que tentasse, sempre que a tocava.

Estava difícil para respirar e tudo ficou pior quando ele a abraçou, um abraço que a aqueceu por completo. Os lábios não queriam se desgrudar e uma onda de calor era transferida de um corpo a outro, naquela época de frio intenso. Ambos estavam tão compenetrados no beijo que nem se deram conta da presença de Sirius e Lily, que acabavam de sair do Três Vassouras, e que não imaginavam que James ainda estaria ali, ainda mais beijando Marlene, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Vamos sair daqui, Sirius - pediu Lily pegando na mão do garoto. - Acho que vou vomitar.

- Lilica, eu sinto muito - sussurrou ele, acompanhando os passos ligeiros dela.

- Não se faça de imbecil, porque você também está tão possesso da vida quanto eu - ela parou diante dele, a fúria aflorando. - Está claro nesses seus olhos lindos e ridiculamente cinzas.

Sirius a puxou para perto, contendo um orgulho ao ouvi-la dizer que seus olhos eram lindos.

- Ok! Você tem razão! - confirmou, encarando-a. - Ver meu ex-melhor amigo pegando a garota que estou a fim não é a coisa que desejei para o Papai Noel.

- E por que diabos você continua a agir como se não se importasse? - questionou Lily com a voz trêmula.

- Porque eu não tenho mais nada a perder. - Sirius respondeu com simplicidade, dando de ombros.

Lily olhou bem para o rosto perfeito de Sirius, completamente indignada com a calmaria dele.

- Você já reparou como você se faz de coitado?

- Vamos realmente discutir no meio do caminho, Lilica?

- Argh!

Ela explodiu com as mãos erguidas para o ar e prosseguiu o caminho com passos apressados e largos, como se alcançar Hogwarts fosse uma questão de honra. Lily não fazia a mínima ideia se Sirius a seguia e continuou sentindo a raiva agitar seu sistema circulatório por completo, impulsionando-a a ir mais depressa para o conforto da escola. Se o maroto estivesse atrás dela, não importava, pois queria um momento sozinha para esfriar a mente sobre o que ouviu James dizer e o que ele fazia com Marlene.

- Você é um panaca que não assume seus sentimentos - resmungou Lily com a voz ofegante, minutos depois. Nunca tinha chegado à Hogwarts tão rápido em toda sua vida.

Sirius parou de andar, espanando a neve da sua calça preta.

- E você por um acaso assumiu os seus? - perguntou ele, se posicionando diante dela.

- Eu não tenho nada para assumir. - Lily apontou para o horizonte, como se James e Marlene estivessem atrás de Sirius. - É sua garota que o Potter está se atracando.

- Quem se importa!? - Sirius cruzou os braços, impondo uma expressão blasé que irritou Lily ainda mais. - Eu tenho você agora, Lilica. Não ligo para mais nada.

Ele riu ao ver as bochechas de Lily ficarem vermelhas com sua afirmação. Se deliciou ao notar que ela ficou desconcentrada, com certeza buscando na mente alguma frase de efeito que pudesse derrubar sua afirmação bastante sincera sobre ela ser a única pessoa que tinha para contar no meio daquele caos emocional.

- Cala a boca, Sirius Black! - ela quase berrou, ainda abalada com a afirmação dele. Sentiu-se ridícula por não ter encontrado nada melhor a dizer.

Sirius deu dois passos para frente, ficando mais próximo de Lily. Ele a viu gelar, os músculos dos ombros dela endurecerem com sua aproximação não avisada. Abaixando o tom de voz para quase um sopro, ele disse:

- Eu prefiro calar a sua boca porque você é simplesmente irritante e isso me excita.

Lily abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela foi fechada pelo toque brusco dos lábios de Sirius contra o seus. Ele a segurou pela cintura, forte, fazendo-a lembrar da maneira que o maroto a agarrara na Sala Precisa. O encontro do seu corpo contra o dele era bom e ela tremeu na base. Beijá-lo completamente sóbria a fez descobrir os motivos que a fizeram perder a razão e se deixado levar pelo álcool e por ele, sem pensar nas consequências. Sirius era um perigo para sua sanidade, mas seu corpo inteiro gritava que queria se arriscar e se perder com o maroto.

A ruiva se sentia perdida no que fazia, mas não pensou duas vezes em corresponder ao beijo de Sirius, causando um curto circuito em seu sistema nervoso que parecia que explodiria. Ao sentir a língua quente de Sirius tocar a sua, sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha, e ela implorou para que seus instintos permanecessem comportados. Soltando um suspiro nos lábios dele, ela aprofundou o beijo, tendo sensações mais reais em comparação aos primeiros beijos que trocou com ele.

Quando ele a soltou, Lily percebeu que ofegava. Ele observou os lábios inchados dela, os olhos verdes brilhantes, uma provocação inocente que o fez mantê-la presa a ele pela cintura. A ruiva apreciou o meio sorriso que brotou nos lábios atraentes dele que, com certeza, desequilibrava até a professora Minerva.

- E não adianta retrucar, Lilica, pois eu sei que você queria isso desde que me largou dentro da Sala Precisa - ele sussurrou e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Lily. - Minto?

Ela queria sair das garras dele, pois sentia uma comichão se agitar dentro dela, uma vontade feroz de realmente querer ser agarrada por ele. Sua mente gritava para que ela saísse dali, mas seu corpo estava dormente, incapaz de recuar.

- Eu estou com uma imensa vontade de te socar - avisou Lily com a voz fraca. Aquela aproximação não estava fazendo muito bem ao seu juízo.

- Nananinanão! - ele tocou a ponta do nariz dela, recebendo um tapa na mão como resposta. - Você quer me beijar, Lilica. Admita, por favor!

Lily estreitou os olhos e tentou empurrar Sirius, mas foi totalmente em vão. Ele a segurava, ele a queria por perto, ele queria torturá-la, algo que ele fazia perfeitamente bem.

- Você poderia me soltar? Estamos no meio do pátio da escola - ela começou a entrar em pânico. - Você não quer ser visto comigo, certo?

- Quem se importa, Lilica?

Ela ergueu o rosto e encontrou os olhos cinza de Sirius, que brilhavam de pura malícia, lhe rendendo um calafrio que percorreu seu corpo inteiro. Ela estava em uma emboscada, uma sedutora armadilha muito bem conduzida pelo garoto que ainda se mantinha decidido em tê-la por perto.

Perdida, Lily olhou ao redor e não avistou nenhum aluno. Estava muito frio e ninguém queria esfriar a traseira nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Só havia ela e ele. Ninguém mais.

- Sirius, me solta! - pediu ela de novo ao ouvir o farfalhar da neve que indicava que Sirius daria o bote mais uma vez.

- Você disse que não sente nada pelo James - ele observava os lábios dela e sentiu um desejo instantâneo quando ela molhou a língua neles. - E eu disse que não tenho nada a perder. Que tal você retribuir o meu beijo para ficarmos quites? - ele parou, ficando de repente muito sério. - Estou com saudades, Lilica.

Sirius sabia que receberia um tapa pelo que dissera, mas ela estava chocada demais para agir contra o que ele dissera.

- Você é um idiota!

- Estava te testando, Lilica - desconversou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas.

- Muito engraçado!

Sirius resolveu soltá-la, mas, por ímpeto, se viu puxado pela gola da jaqueta, indo de encontro a um novo beijo que ele jamais imaginou que ela daria. Na cabeça da ruiva, já que ela era qualquer uma, nada mais certo do que permanecer nos braços daquele que não tinha nada a perder.

O maroto aproveitou a oportunidade, segurou o rosto de Lily e acariciou os cabelos que o cobriam enquanto a beijava mais uma vez. Ela deu intensidade ao toque dos lábios, provocante, muito confiante como na noite em que passaram juntos. Não sabia ao certo se fazia certo, pois beijá-lo bêbada era completamente diferente do que compartilhavam naquele momento. Seus sentimentos com relação a ele começaram a borbulhar, consciente de que queria mais daquilo.

A razão a chamou à realidade e ela se afastou dele, com as bochechas afogueadas, um pouco envergonhada por ter caído na lábia do maroto.

- Isso não sai daqui! - ordenou ela com o dedo indicador erguido na direção de Sirius.

- Só se você me deixar te beijar mais vezes - Sirius beijou a bochecha dela, ficando com os lábios próximos do ouvido da ruiva. - Para alguém que está sóbria, você está em plena forma Lilica.

Ele se protegeu de um novo tapa ao segurar o punho dela com habilidade.

- Eu jogo Quadribol, Lilica. Meus reflexos são ótimos - ele sorriu com prazer. - Podemos ir à Sala Precisa para aliviar essa tensão sexual. Sei que você está doidinha para brincar comigo de novo.

Ela se enfureceu e puxou o braço.

- Argh! Eu te odeio, sabia? - resmungou, se afastando dele.

- Ódio vira amor, Lilica - ele deu um riso irônico, tocando a ponta do nariz dela.

Ela lhe deu as costas, completamente aborrecida, e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, sem olhar para trás. Sirius resolveu não segui-la, pois sabia que a provocaria e não estava muito preparado no que poderia incitar entre os dois. Preferiu ficar parado, entregue a neve, vendo o contorno dela desaparecer.

Sirius mal percebeu que sorria sozinho com o que acabara de acontecer entre eles. Era um sorriso bobo, como se fosse capaz de sair cantarolando pela escola por ter beijado a ruiva mais uma vez e ter o gesto retribuído.

Ao perceber que seu comportamento era ridículo, Sirius seguiu seu rumo, sem se desprender do gosto dos lábios de Lily impregnados mais uma vez nos seus.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Antes de mais nada, peço mil perdões por ter demorado eras para atualizar esta fic. Não foi nenhum pensamento de desistência - não ainda Hahaha. É que, depois de At Your Side, eu resolvi tirar um tempo de folga para me focar em outros projetos e agora que eles estão bem engatados, não há problema nenhum de eu finalizar IS como ela merece. Esta fic tem capítulos bem adiantados, mas reler, acrescentar cenas e betar, às vezes, me dá muita preguiça e eu fico adiandoooo, adiandoooooo. Como tirei férias da empresa, aproveitei para fechar o ano com alguma atualização.

Vamos as reviews! :D

**VictoriaZ: **demorei horrores para postar, confesso. Hahahah Deve até ter desistido de mim, buá! Hahahaha

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **minha amiguinha virtual, love*. Eu fui verificar a cronologia da fic e está certa, melamor. É que as postagens demoram tanto que é fácil, fácil se perder. Até eu me perdi, confesso! Hahahaha Como os capítulos estão prontos, eu vou simplesmente postando, mas neste caso, tá tudo ok. Obrigada por avisar, vai que dormi no ponto mesmo Hahahaha. Marlene e James se envolvem pra vc ficar bem triste, escrevi o capítulo crucial deles meses atrás, mas logo as coisas voltam aos seus lugares. Assim espero! A questão do Jay é que sempre o vi como um garoto mimado. Nunca o vi como um garoto bacana, até porque ele cometia bullying e era um covarde com o Snape. Então, de santo ele não tinha nada. E ainda acho que Sirius, Remus e Peter o lambiam demais e sem dúvidas quando algo dava errado para ele, só restava as birrinhas. Como nesse caso. Ele está com raiva da Lily por nunca ter conseguido nem encostar um fio de cabelo dela, por se achar sempre autossuficiente, algo que ele não é. Daí vem o Sirius e consegue bem fácil. Ainda mais Sirius que é todo fracassado HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH. É realmente de se causar a rebeldia dele. Este capítulo deu pra matar a saudades de Siriusly? Hahahahaha

**Bia: **ownnn! Não tenha vergonha de deixar reviews. Eu sou tagarela e gosto de responder todassssssssssssss, nem que seja uma linhaaaaaaaaa! Hahahahaha. Eu tbm sou Lily e James de coração, mas, depois desta fic, criei um guilty pleasure por Sirius e Lily :X Mas no final da fic tudo fica nos conformes.

É isso aí meninas lindas. Obrigada pelas reviews! Aproveito e deixo meus votos de ano-novo para vocês, espero que 2013 seja bem iluminado, querido e apreciado. Ano que vem continuarei aqui com IS e espero terminar antes do Carnaval Hahahahaah

Beijos e Feliz Ano-Novo para quem também lê a fic e não deixa recadinhos love* Até a próxima, gente!


	17. Tranquilidade

**Capítulo 17 - Tranquilidade**

- Eu escolhi meu vestido para a festa do Slugh. Mas não sei se você vai gostar.

- Eu posso tentar adivinhar como é esse vestido?

James e Marlene estavam sentados na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, o único lugar que parecia ser imune a Sirius e Lily. Os poucos alunos que ainda estavam em Hogwarts não arredavam o pé do local, por parecer ser o único ponto divertido em meio à falta do que fazer por causa do frio. Os territórios de Hogwarts estavam rendidos ao gelo e ao clima tempestuoso que chegava a ser melancólico até para o mais feliz dos seres humanos. A neve de final de ano começava a despencar e não havia um corajoso sequer que desafiasse as leis da natureza. Ninguém queria ganhar um belo de um resfriado perto do Natal, nem mesmo estar com a ponta do nariz vermelha na festa do Slugh. Esse conjunto só fez a lareira ser motivo de competição para quem queria se manter aquecido, assim como as poltronas que ficavam próximas dela.

James notou que, depois do embate em Hogsmeade, Lily e Sirius não eram vistos nem juntos e nem separados. Na verdade, ninguém os via. Eles pareciam ter sido engolidos ou algo do tipo. A única certeza que Marlene e ele tinham sobre a presença deles em Hogwarts era porque ambos voltavam para seus respectivos dormitórios para dormir. Nada mais. O Mapa do Maroto também denunciou a presença deles, mas era um detalhe que não havia mencionado à Marlene. Em apenas um dia de estudo, percebeu que a ruiva e o ex-melhor amigo saíam em horários combinados, antes mesmo de as corujas entregarem as correspondências, tempo suficiente para que ninguém os seguissem.

No primeiro dia isso chegou a incomodá-lo, mas, depois, o sentimento passou. Se eles não queriam ser encontrados, que continuassem assim.

Pouco importava.

- Lá vai você caçoar do meu vestido, Jay Jay.

Ele saiu do devaneio e deu um beijo na bochecha de Marlene. Ela riu, sentindo espasmos por toda a coluna, como sempre acontecia quando James demonstrava algum tipo de afeto por ela. Ambos tinham concordado em não falar sobre Sirius e Lily, mas sabiam que pensavam neles vez ou outra, especialmente quando ficavam em silêncio, levados por devaneios que os faziam questionar o que eles faziam de tão interessante para terem se afastado de tudo e todos.

Como conhecia muito bem sua melhor amiga, Marlene imaginava que Lily tinha saído de circulação para evitar o falatório e, quem sabe, se recuperar dos adjetivos que recebeu de James em menos de dois dias. Era justo, pensou, tocando o queixo do maroto, lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios. Afinal, até ela iria querer se enfiar no buraco mais próximo se fosse humilhada por um garoto que nunca tinha ficado ou se interessado na vida.

- Ele é rosa. - James falou, acariciando os cabelos longos dela. - E deve ser bem espalhafatoso.

Ele parou, se ajeitando melhor na poltrona.

- Você vai usar decote? Por favor, não faça isso, ou você vai me matar.

- Sim, ele é rosa, Jay. - Ela bagunçou os cabelos dele e se afastou alguns centímetros. - E tem um leve decote. Pequeno. Você nem vai notar.

James coçou a nuca, olhando para a expressão sorridente de Marlene.

- Sinto que irei notar até demais.

Ele a puxou para seus braços e continuou a acariciar seus cabelos. Ocupavam a única poltrona vazia da sala e estavam praticamente espremidos. Os olhos de James se fixaram no crepitar do fogo, as faíscas indo de um lado para o outro dando oportunidade para os alunos arriscarem alguns feitiços. Alguns riam, outros nem tanto. James podia entender aquele desespero de sair do tédio. Se estivesse falando com Sirius, estaria muito ocupado realizando tramoias pela escola, junto com Peter e Remus, causando discórdia pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Meneando a cabeça, ele puxou o jornal que estava no colo de Marlene e o ergueu na altura dos olhos. Era a última edição do Profeta Diário daquele ano, 1976. Estavam próximos de 1977, que viria com os últimos meses que o fariam um bruxo formado. Muito em breve, estaria fora de Hogwarts e, mesmo com todos os impasses dos últimos dias, não conseguia imaginar sua vida fora dali. Pensar no futuro nunca o tinha pegado de jeito como naquele instante. Não tinha nenhum plano pós-Hogwarts e isso gerou uma pequena comichão no estômago.

_Como não tinha planos?_, pensou, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. James Potter sempre tinha um.

- O que você vai fazer quando se formar, Lene? - perguntou, por encargo de consciência. Abriu o jornal de maneira que Marlene e ele pudessem lê-lo ao mesmo tempo e riu na nuca dela quando a garota tentou abaixar as folhas.

- Eu penso em ser auror.

James fechou o jornal no mesmo instante. Virou o rosto para Marlene, revelando olhos estreitados e a testa enrugada.

- Bebeu? - perguntou, com ar de reprovação.

- Por que bebi? - replicou Marlene, confusa.

- Porque sim, ué.

James largou o jornal no braço da poltrona e soltou um suspiro. Com toda a facilidade em mover o corpo por causa do Quadribol, mudou a posição na poltrona de maneira que pudesse ver o rosto de Marlene. Notou que os olhos dela estavam intensos, inquisidores, e um ar de dúvida dominava suas feições bonitas.

- Eu sempre quis ser auror, Jay. - Ela falou, encolhendo os ombros. - Eu tenho estudado muito desde o quarto ano quando decidi isso para mim. Lily sempre me deu muita força, pois sou desorganizada nos estudos. Por agora, só preciso de um reforço em Poções, mas consegui NOMS muito bons para seguir em frente. Quero entrar no Ministério da Magia antes do meu sangue esfriar.

Marlene sondou o rosto de James a fim de tentar traduzir os pensamentos dele após sua explicação. Os traços dele haviam ficado mais duros e os olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam mais distantes, como se ele estivesse imaginando alguma coisa nem um pouco agradável.

- Por que acha que bebi ao dizer isso? - perguntou ela, trazendo-o de volta. - Você tem algum problema com aurores?

- Não confio neles - respondeu James, categoricamente, para espanto de Marlene. - Meus pais sempre disseram que eles não fazem nada pela comunidade bruxa. Agora, com o tal bruxo das trevas, ninguém vê a ação dos aurores, só as tomadas de decisões do prof. Dumbledore. Ainda acho que ele deveria ser o próximo ministro. Fudge é um bunda mole.

Marlene ficou chocada com a afirmação de James e não se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar. Sua mente entrou em parafuso, pois sempre imaginou que o maroto fosse patriota demais com relação ao universo sangue-puro e sua condição de primogênito de uma família respeitada no mundo bruxo.

- Jay, você é sangue-puro - relembrou ela, com a voz fraca. - Você deveria defender os aurores, isso sim.

- O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? - James deu de ombros. Pegou o jornal mais uma vez e apontou para uma sessão maior, no canto esquerdo, onde uma imagem se movia em um céu mais escuro em comparação àquele que podia ver da janela da Sala Comunal. - Esse tal _Você-Sabe-Quem _está causando um rebuliço no mundo trouxa e no mundo bruxo. Você realmente vai querer ser auror em uma época tão crítica?

- Eu quero ser auror porque sempre foi meu sonho, Jay, não porque eu quero lutar contra... - Ela puxou o jornal e inclinou a cabeça para o lado para ler um nome específico. - Comensais da Morte. Eu não quero ser auror para lutar com um bando de idiotas encapuzados.

- Então, você quer ser auror pelo status?

- Jay, se eu não te conhecesse bem, acharia que você está duvidando da minha capacidade de conduzir minha varinha.

James encontrou o olhar dela e manteve o contato visual. Não duvidava da capacidade dela em lutar contra qualquer inimigo do mundo bruxo, mas ela era tão pequena e tão frágil que não conseguia engolir a ideia de ver Marlene se sacrificando por pessoas que, nem sempre, mereciam ser salvas.

- Isso é preconceito. Matar sangues-ruins. - Ela sussurrou, voltando-se para o jornal.

- Eu não duvido da sua capacidade, Lene. - James respondeu, vendo o corpo dela relaxar. - Só acho que não tem seu perfil.

- Se for assim, Alice também não pode ser auror?

James tinha certeza que se estivesse bebendo alguma coisa, teria engasgado.

- Alice quer ser auror?

- Sim. Frank e ela estudam o tempo inteiro. Eles querem se formar juntos.

- Uau! - James exclamou, realmente espantado. - Sua panelinha é uma caixa de surpresas.

Marlene revirou os olhos e puxou uma mão de James para si. Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e se deparou com uma expressão sombria e tensa. Ele realmente tinha levado aquele papo a sério.

- Não vai querer saber o que a Lily quer fazer? - perguntou Marlene, como se pudesse ler a mente dele.

- Não. Não me importo. - Ele atrelou seus dedos nos de Marlene e puxou o ar para seus pulmões. - Se eu continuar sendo seu namorado, posso te impedir de fazer uma loucura dessas?

- James, - Ela se inclinou e encontrou uma forma melhor de se manter sentada. Tensa, apertou o encontro das mãos. Não era mestre para saber que a sua palma estava suando. - eu sempre quis fazer isso, está bem? Não tenho objetivo de me meter em uma missão suicida, até porque essa palhaçada de bruxo das trevas não vai durar. Você não quer ser jogador de Quadribol ou coisa parecida?

- Eu, jogador de Quadribol? - James riu. - Não, não tenho esse sonho, por mais que eu ame demais o esporte.

- Não? - ela enrugou a testa, surpresa. - Pensei que fosse o maior sonho da sua existência. Você sempre pira com os jogos, é capitão e tudo mais e não consegue descer da vassoura, mesmo com as pernas quebradas, para pegar o pomo.

Ela silenciou ao vê-lo soltar sua mão. Para não deixar o assunto morrer, retomou:

- O que você quer fazer da vida então?

- Eu não tenho vontade de me envolver com nada que custe minha vida, Lene. Eu sou um cara pacato, que gosta de estar em família. Isso me faz apreciar a ideia de ir de casa para o trabalho e vice-versa. - Ele tentou imprimir um pouco de empolgação na voz, mas estava preso na estranheza daquela conversa com Marlene. - Eu sei que parece bizarro, ainda mais por eu ser inquieto, mas é a verdade. Eu aceitaria trabalhar até na sessão de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas com o Sr. Wesley, se quer saber.

- Eu não imaginava que você fosse tão família, justamente por ser inquieto.

Marlene ofereceu um sorriso torto para esconder o quanto havia ficado embaraçada com a afirmação de James. Ela querendo se jogar em campo de batalha e ele querendo ter um lar. Isso era um tanto quanto desconexo.

- Eu estarei seguro, algo que você não estará. - James apertou o queixo dela, dando um sorriso fraco. - Se o Fudge te mandar para o Alasca porque há suspeita de Comensais da Morte lá, você terá que ir. E, se ainda formos namorados, eu não vou querer que você vá para o Alasca.

Ele dizia com certa frequência a palavra _namorados_ e isso sempre dava saltos no peito de Marlene. Ela sempre ficava com a garganta seca, as mãos suadas e as pernas bambas. A única coisa que a jovem teve certeza em sua vida inteira foi querer entrar em Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. Nunca objetivou ter um namorado ou coisa do tipo, até virar amiga de James Potter. Era até infantil se sentir tão sortuda, mesmo que sentisse dentro dela que aquele sentimento não duraria por muito tempo. Tinha uma intuição muito boa para relacionamentos e uma vozinha insistente, que nasceu desde que James resolveu _namorá-la_, que aquele encanto uma hora se quebraria.

Toda vez que a vozinha falava, ela tremia de medo. Não queria gostar dele, mas queria aproveitar o suposto namoro como se fosse uma curtição, mas sentia que, a cada dia, se afundava mais, perdendo o fôlego a cada beijo, a cada toque e a cada sussurro no meio da noite. Achava que James só dizia aquilo para se autoafirmar, mas estava cansada de desconfiar das atitudes dele. Não queria pensar que ele fazia aquilo para tentar atrair Lily e Sirius, detalhe que ele desmentiu desde a briga entre os quatro. Mas sentia que estava ficando louca, que estava vivendo uma fantasia. Toda vez que olhava para o maroto, sabia que aquilo era real à sua maneira, um tanto quanto estranha e estúpida.

- Você pode ir ao Alasca comigo. - Ela tocou a gravata desalinhada dele. Ele não estava com o uniforme de Hogwarts, mas gostava da peça por causa das camisas que usava com frequência. - O que acha?

- Eu acho ótimo, mas, mesmo assim, não quero você fantasiada de auror.

- Ah! Deixa de ser idiota!

Ele riu e a segurou pela nuca, trazendo-a para um beijo lento. Não tinha mais receio de beijá-la na frente de todo mundo, pois aqueles que ainda estavam em Hogwarts pareciam ter aceitado de uma vez que eles estavam juntos. Sentia-se bem com Marlene, gostava dela e não achava justo esconder o que compartilhavam na penumbra. Não seria justo com ela. Eles compartilhavam algo ingênuo, simples e fácil que o fazia se sentir querido, especialmente quando ela retribuía todas as suas investidas, com uma onda maior de sentimentos intraduzíveis.

- Eu sou idiota, esqueceu? - James tocou o lábio inferior dela e apreciou seu sorriso. - E você me adora desse jeito.

Um salto no peito a fez perder a respiração. Marlene comprimiu os lábios, como se uma mão invisível tivesse tampando sua boca, e soltou o ar pelo nariz. James sorriu de canto, maroto, e beijou sua bochecha, como sempre fazia quando sabia que a deixava constrangida. Quando achou que voltaria a respirar, sentiu os lábios dele no seu pescoço e tremeu. O ar saiu com tanta força de seus pulmões que ela achou que seu corpo inteiro tinha se desintegrado.

- Estamos em público, Jay. - Ela avisou com a voz trêmula. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele para tentar afastá-lo, mas não tinha forças contra os efeitos que ele causava em seu corpo.

- Ninguém está olhando. - Ele sussurrou. A mão dele se apoiou na coxa dela e sentiu Marlene se contorcer embaixo da sua palma. - Eu não vou fazer nada demais. Só quero ficar assim.

Marlene o abraçou apertado e acariciou os cabelos desgrenhados dele. Seus olhos se fixaram na grande janela do Salão Comunal, fitando o céu cinza e tempestuoso. Alguns flocos de neve batiam no vidro e ela podia imaginar o vento gélido que deveria estar fazendo do lado de fora. Não era muito fã do inverno, mas ele não deixava de ser bonito à sua maneira.

- O quão profundo é o seu decote, Lene?

Ela riu e emoldurou o rosto de James com as mãos quando ele surgiu no seu campo de visão. Inclinou a cabeça e o beijou, sendo apertada com força, como ele sempre fazia lhe dando a sutil sensação de que aquele momento seria o último.

* * *

><p>- Esse treco não funciona, <em>Sis<em>.

Lily cutucava o rádio velho com a varinha, insistente. Estava aborrecida, pois não havia feitiço algum que fizesse o objeto ligar e a frustração estava nítida em suas bochechas afogueadas e nos cabelos bagunçados. Desistente, virou-se para Sirius, que estava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na estrutura da cama, bebendo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e beliscando um saco de doces esparramado nas suas pernas. Ele a olhava atentamente, mesmo que o rosto dela estivesse quase todo coberto pelos fios vermelhos e descomportados.

- Você que não sabe usar uma varinha, Lilica.

Ela virou o pescoço na direção dele, os olhos apertados. Isso o fez rir mais abertamente. Adorava tirar Lily do sério.

- Eu sei usar muito bem uma varinha, Sis. - Ela trincou os dentes, as bochechas ficando mais vermelhas. - Você sabe disso. Perfeitamente.

- Me sinto emocionado em confirmar que realmente sei como você é ótima segurando uma varinha.

Sirius riu com uma malícia que fez seus olhos acinzentados faiscarem de prazer. Deixou a garrafa de lado e o saco de doces, e foi até ela se arrastando pelos joelhos. Parou perto de Lily e olhou o objeto inofensivo no chão, estudando-o, como se fosse um hipogrifo, esperando que ele lhe fizesse uma reverência ou coisa do tipo.

Devagar, tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e acenou na direção do rádio. Um ruído baixo tomou conta da Sala Precisa e ele se agitou toscamente de um lado para o outro, fazendo uma dança da vitória bizarra para pirraçar uma Lily completamente indignada.

- Como você fez isso?

- Eu sou um gênio. - Ele apertou o nariz dela e recebeu um tapa como de costume. Voltou de joelhos para onde estava e bateu no tapete, chamando-a.

- Não, não é. Você sabia como ligar o rádio esse tempo inteiro, mas preferiu me ver apanhar da varinha. - Lily se juntou a ele e puxou o saco de doces com brutalidade. Reconheceu uma união de alcaçuz e pegou um, colocando-o no canto da boca, mordiscando a ponta um tanto quanto raivosa.

- Sim, eu sabia. - Sirius deu um falso suspiro e ergueu as duas mãos, mudando-as de posição, como se buscasse um ângulo perfeito do rádio. - Eu estava te apreciando a distância, Lilica. Por isso não te ajudei. Eu tenho um fraco muito sério pelas suas pernas.

Sorrindo, ele pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e passou para Lily.

- Uma pena que você parou de usar saia perto de mim. Não precisa se privar delas só porque somos melhores amigos.

- Suas cantadas de fundo de bar me comovem extremamente, Sis. - Ela puxou o alcaçuz, mastigando um pedaço generoso. - Se eu pudesse, estaria perto de você com uma cinta de choque.

- Tudo isso por que não consegue se conter ao meu charme? - Sirius virou o rosto para observar o dela e esboçou um sorriso maroto quando ela se virou também.

- Claro, Sirius Black. - A ruiva diminui o tom de voz, imprimindo um timbre quase sedutor. - Não consigo me imaginar de pernas fechadas quando estou perto de você.

Sirius largou tudo o que fazia para soltar uma gargalhada estrondosa. Era engraçado ver Lily ser tão bocuda daquele jeito, poderia até chamá-la de sua versão feminina, mas ela fazia tudo com tanta naturalidade que era chocante, até mesmo para ele. Depois do ocorrido em Hogsmeade, a ruiva tinha ficado mais à vontade e mais natural. Por mais que ela falasse algumas besteiras, era fácil sentir que não era forçado ou por querer impressionar. James havia feito uma caricatura perfeita de Lily Evans e, agora, podia quase entender o porquê do ex-amigo ter ficado tão chocado ao saber que tinha dormido com ela. Lily não era perfeita e a decepção de James parecia altamente justificável a partir desse ponto de vista.

Ambos criaram uma bolha ao redor deles e isso trazia uma recuperação emocional muito mais rápida depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Mesmo assim, era difícil ver Lily tão livre, muito mais calma depois do que aconteceu com James, e com um súbito bom humor com direito a piadinhas infames que o pegava de surpresa.

- Por isso você só usa calças agora?

- Garoto esperto!

Parando de gargalhar, Sirius resolveu entrar no jogo, como sempre fazia, até quando um dos dois resolvesse desistir. Era o que ele considerava um grande teste de resistência. Com gentileza, apoiou a mão no joelho da ruiva, objetivando tirá-la do sério.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso, Lilica. Você sabe que podemos. - Ele falou, em um tom manso. Subiu a mão até a parte interna da coxa dela e a encarou. - Quer brincar um pouquinho?

Ela empurrou a mão dele, rindo. Tentando disfarçar o quanto ele a deixava desconcentrada, abriu a garrafa de cerveja e bebericou um gole. Cerveja amanteigada sempre era uma boa pedida e melhorava qualquer humor.

- Não estou a fim de brincar, querido.

Lily deu dois tapinhas gentis no rosto dele e inclinou o corpo, passando por cima dele, para pegar uma revista recém-pedida da Madame Malkins. Se arrependeu de imediato ao fazer aquilo, pois sentiu a respiração ruidosa de Sirius na sua nuca e mão dele pender na sua cintura, ajudando-a a voltar a se sentar.

- Você vai me ajudar a escolher meu vestido para a festa do Slugh. - Lily disse, folheando a revista. - Vou pedir sob encomenda.

- Vai arriscar? - perguntou Sirius, pegando o saco de doces e tirando uma barra de chocolate. - Te admiro por querer fazer isso.

- Eu não tenho problemas com roupas. - Lily falou. - Se ficar folgado, eu sei ajustar com a varinha. Se ficar apertado, eu sei ajustar com a varinha. Sem crise!

- Por isso que nos damos bem Lilica. - Sirius puxou a revista da mão dela. - Sabemos reconhecer nossa beleza genuína e não é um traje que nos fará brilhar menos.

- Por Merlin! - Lily riu, olhando-o de canto. - Você é insuportavelmente metido.

- É meu escudo para não revelar que realmente ligo para minha aparência.

Lily olhou mais fixamente para o rosto de Sirius. Ele tinha se desligado um pouco da aparência, pois estava com uma calça jeans rasgada em alguns pontos, uma camiseta surrada e a barba por fazer. O cabelo crescia, mas ele tinha comentado que o deixaria ficar mais longo por estar de saco cheio dos fios curtos. Até brincou chamando a fase dele de depressão pós-James Potter, mas a piada causou um efeito contrário, que realmente incomodou, mesmo ele tendo rido logo em seguida, como se a brincadeira dela tivesse sido muito boa.

Nos dias ao lado de Sirius, ficou feliz de saber um pouco mais sobre ele e era bizarra a maneira como se sentia à vontade perto do garoto, algo realmente inimaginável. Eles haviam se focado na parte da amizade e não haviam trocado mais nenhum contato íntimo, algo que agradeceu por saber que não se controlaria se ele a agarrasse. Durante aqueles dois dias, conseguiu se convencer de que Sirius era realmente irresistível e não queria arriscar. Sempre quando as coisas pareciam prestes a pegar fogo, mudava o foco, antes que fosse tarde demais.

A Sala Precisa tinha se tornado o canto oficial deles e se sentiam bem assim, sem os olhares tortos e os comentários ofensivos. Fugir dessa forma lhe garantiu uma recuperação mais rápida com relação ao tratamento intragável de James e, raramente, o maroto surgia na sua mente, como um tormento silencioso.

- Você vai ficar bonito em qualquer traje a rigor, Sis. - Ela falou dando dois tapinhas nos ombros dele. Esgueirou-se para xeretar a revista que o garoto ainda segurava e viu um vestido que realmente a atraiu. - O que acha desse? Acho que ficaria bem em mim, não?

Sirius ergueu a revista tentando entender a logística do vestido. Era preto, a parte superior era verde escura, quase o mesmo tom da bandeira da Sonserina, e parecia ter uma pedras cravadas ali. Era curto, não deixou de notar, mas não vulgar. Como Lily era magra e com poucas curvas, o vestido que parecia emperiquitado demais ficaria muito simples nela.

- É bonito. Gostei. Gosto de verde. - Sirius abaixou a revista e olhou para Lily como se tentasse imaginá-la com o vestido. - Acho que vai combinar perfeitamente, especialmente por causa dos seus olhos.

- Isso é você me elogiando ou tentando me zoar? - Ela perguntou, puxando a revista.

- Estou sendo sincero, Lilica. - Ele respondeu, largando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Começou a sentir muita sede de água. - Vai ficar bem em você. Pode encomendá-lo. Como seu homem da noite, aprovo o figurino.

Ela riu, lhe dando um cutucão nas costelas.

- E o que meu homem da noite vestirá?

- Eu tenho um traje a rigor intocável. - Sirius apoiou o dedo indicador no queixo, coçando a região. - Nunca o usei, acredito. - virou o rosto para ela, sorrindo. - Não se preocupe, Lilica, não te levarei ao baile do Slugh parecendo um trasgo.

- Como se isso fosse possível, Sirius Black. - Ela fechou a revista, colocando-a na cama. - Você está parecendo um mendigo, mas continua bonito.

- Mendigo?

- Esquece! - ela levou a mão para o ar, acenando para o nada. Ele sempre se perdia quando usava alguma palavra do mundo trouxa. - Digamos, maltrapilho. Você continua bonito da mesma forma, até quando não se esforça. Consegue até usar perfume, veja só.

Eles compartilharam um riso baixo, mais audível. Lily teve o mesmo pensamento de Sirius ao largar a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada de lado. Tinha comido muito doce para um dia só, isso porque não sabia o que era uma refeição saudável desde que ela e ele começaram a se enfurnar o tempo inteiro na Sala Precisa.

- Isso é você me elogiando ou tentando me zoar? - ele devolveu a pergunta dela deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos embaraçados.

- Te elogiando. - Lily apoiou o braço no ombro dele em camaradagem. - Estarei com o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts e estou me sentindo meio que sortuda.

- Aé? - Ele perguntou, enrugando a testa.

- Sim. - Ela afirmou, junto com a cabeça. - Remus com certeza iria comigo. Ou Amos. Não que eles não sejam bonitos, eles são lindos, mas você - parou, estudando o rosto dele e se viu presa nos olhos cinzas brilhantes. - é excepcional.

Ele se virou e ela viu aquilo como uma ameaça. Quando tentou ir para trás, como se fugisse de um perseguidor, Sirius a prendeu pela cintura, diminuindo totalmente a pouca distância que existia entre eles.

- Lilica, posso falar uma coisa?

Ela engoliu em seco e anuiu com a cabeça.

- Você me provoca, mesmo sem querer. - Sirius apertou um pouco mais a cintura dela, puxando-a para perto. - Quantos tapas vão me custar se eu te beijar agora?

- Sis, temos um trato. - Ela falou com muita dificuldade. O ar não saia, por mais que tentasse. - Não faremos mais isso. Não é o que queremos.

- Não? - Ele apoiou a outra mão na cintura dela. - Tem certeza? - A voz dele foi ficando suave, baixa e a expressão ameaçadora.

- Você é um tarado de primeira, Sis, mas isso não me faz tarada também.

- Você sabe que o que rola aqui entre nós dois, desde a bebedeira no Cabeça de Javali, não é taradice. - Sirius se aproximou, seus lábios ficando na mesma altura dos dela. - Tem certeza que você não quer?

As mãos dele a apertavam, mostrando que ele a queria. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, fazendo-a prender o ar. Sirius e ela tentavam manter uma distância segura, mas agora, sóbrios, parecia que a situação entre eles ficava cada vez mais intensa, onde o desejo e punição se tornavam maiores, mais perigoso. Ela não podia ser hipócrita consigo mesma em dizer que não o queria, lá no fundo sabia que sim, mas tinha prometido que não ia ceder.

- Sis, não podemos. - Ela o empurrou com gentileza e conseguiu se desviar. Levantou-se, o rosto quente demais e as pernas trêmulas.

- Então é isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Queremos a mesma coisa, Lily.

Ele estava em pé e com uma expressão raivosa, que desmoronou suas estruturas.

- Não, não queremos. - Lily negou colocando firmeza na voz. Sua boca negava, mas seu corpo inteiro mentia. - Você acha que me quer, mas deve ser porque você quer descontar sua frustração por não falar mais com o Potter em mim. Ainda mais por saber que, provavelmente, ele e Marlene estão se pegando.

- É isso mesmo que você pensa? Que eu só quero montar em você, chegar ao ápice da relação para curar uma possível chateação? - ele ironizou, a voz aumentando alguns timbres.

- Olha como você fala comigo, Sirius Black. - Ela ergueu o dedo em riste. Viu como ele tremia e o recolheu para dentro da palma.

- Desculpe!

Ele lhe deu as costas e deslizou as duas mãos pelos cabelos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro dele. A única coisa que sabia é que queria Lily Evans, que a queria para ele, de uma forma estranha e possessiva que o fazia desejá-la mais intensamente dia após dia.

Respirando fundo, encontrou a razão, como sempre fazia. Não tinha avançado para cima dela desde que a provocou no final do passeio à Hogsmeade e não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria ficar perto dela sem fazer nada. Queria beijá-la, tocá-la e, quem sabe, repetir o que aconteceu entre eles, de preferência, sóbrios.

- Tudo bem. - Ela foi até a cama e pegou a revista. - Quer dar uma volta?

- Acho que seria uma boa. - Sirius se virou e desligou o rádio com um aceno de varinha. - Mas, antes, preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte.

Sirius virou-se para Lily e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo. Pigarreando, perguntou:

- Você namoraria um cara como eu?

Lily parou de chofre enquanto enrolava a revista. Tinha feito menção de recolher a bagunça deles, mas parou no meio do caminho, como se alguém tivesse apertado a tecla pausa.

- Por que não namoraria?

- Responda minha pergunta.

Ela se endireitou e se aproximou dele. Apertou a revista com certa força para conter a vontade de tocar o rosto dele. Para se proteger de qualquer burrada, cruzou os braços. Estudou a expressão dele, insondável, os olhos outrora brilhantes agora estavam sombrios e duros, como pedras de gelo. Soltou um suspiro que doeu em toda sua espinha. Admirava-se por passar tanto tempo ao lado dele, torcendo as mãos para não tocá-lo. Não sabia que tipo de desejo era aquele, mas a cada dia que passava, aquilo tudo se tornava insustentável.

Ao encará-lo, notou que era complicado demais ficar perto dele e não poder fazer nada. E, o pior, era olhar para Sirius e se lembrar a todo instante de tudo que compartilharam quando estavam bêbados e não poder revelar, por causa da sua infantilidade particular de ainda se sentir constrangida e achar que ele usaria o fato contra ela.

Sem contar que a ruiva ainda se condenava por se lembrar de tudo e gostar dos flashes de memória.

- Namoraria. - Lily respondeu, escondendo um sorriso. - Gosto do seu estilo. Tenho queda por rebeldes sem causa.

Uma risada esvaiu dos lábios de Sirius e o seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

- Não seja idiota, Sis. - Ela cutucou o ombro dele, empurrando-o de leve. - Se digo que não podemos nos agarrar é porque...

Ela parou de falar e deixou Sirius na expectativa. Não havia um motivo. Talvez, era isso que Sirius queria lhe mostrar o tempo inteiro. Eles não tinham empecilhos e poderiam ficar juntos. Mas isso ia contra os seus desejos, e também com os dele. Sirius jamais admitiria, mas ela reconhecia que ele gostava de se automutilar e, pior, achava que todo mundo só queria estar perto dele para usá-lo. Especialmente, as garotas.

- Porque eu te respeito, Sirius. - A resposta surgiu na sua mente, fazendo-a voltar a ter foco no rosto dele. - Sei que isso é meio patético em dizer, mas não estou interessada na sua amizade para ter caminho livre para fazer sexo com você. Você é mais que um garoto charmoso com um corpo delicioso. Você é inteligente, bem-humorado e tem um gosto musical muito bom. Embora deteste sua inclinação por motos e mulheres de biquíni, eu gosto da sua companhia. De conversar. Para fazer isso, não precisamos ficar pelados.

- Você queria que eu preferisse homens com traje de banho?

Ela riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Fique com as garotas de biquíni.

Ele a viu se afastar e recolher a bagunça particular deles. Resolveu ajudá-la, organizando as coisas que nem estavam tão bagunçadas assim, mas só porque queria ter com que ocupar as mãos.

- Ainda quer dar aquela volta? - Ele perguntou parando ao lado dela.

- Sim, quero. - Ela concordou. - Outra coisa, precisamos comer algo saudável. Viver de cerveja amanteigada, bolo de caldeirão e guloseimas vai começar a me fazer passar mal.

- Fale logo que você tem medo de ficar gorda. - Sirius afirmou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não engordo. - Ela falou, pomposa. - Gasto energia cerebral demais. Ou seja, calorias inteligentes.

- Exibida!

Ela abriu a porta da Sala Precisa e deixou que Sirius passasse. Fechou a porta e parou ao lado dele, esperando-a sumir, como sempre faziam antes de partirem para a segurança dos dormitórios.

* * *

><p>Gente! Mas olhem quem voltou (ou não)? Na verdade, eu poderia dar uma explicação tremenda sobre o abandono da fanfic. Não, eu não desanimei dela. Tenho muitos capítulos prontos, mas minha vida depois de formada se tornou um caos. Tenho bastante job, cuido do meu blog e tô escrevendo um livro pra valer. Daí, o tempo pra cuidar da fic meio que não tem Hahahaha. Esse capítulo, só pra vcs terem ideia, não fazia parte da agenda e me deu vontade de escrevê-lo. E aqui está ele, tcharam!<p>

Eu gostaria de prometer que as atualizações serão todos os finais de semana, como sempre fazia, mas não farei isso. Eu atualizarei, conforme der. Não sou uma pessoa que gosta de deixar as coisas largadas, ainda mais quando o assunto é Marotos. Por isso, pelo menos por enquanto, pensem que não desistirei hahahahaha Vejam At Your Side, demorei 5 anos pra terminar ahahahahaaha

Agradeço as reviews, a atenção, a paciência. Neste momento, estou no trabalho colocando o capítulo no ar, aproveitando que minha chefe não está. Ao menos, vou tentar responder as reviews que surgirem ao longo do tempo, pois gosto de dar atenção pra vcs

Grande beijo! Estou morrendooooooooo de saudades disso tudo aqui.


	18. Potter x Evans

**Capítulo 18 – Potter x Evans**

A semana parecia ter se arrastado até a chegada da bendita festa do Slughorn. Quem havia ficado em Hogwarts, viu o professor perambular pelos corredores e recrutar todos os alunos, com o mesmo sorrisinho de colecionador de celebridades escolares. Depois de abordar Lily dias seguidos, ele sempre mandava o lembrete para James que tentava a todo custo contornar o caminho do professor, mas ele parecia que estava em todos os lugares. Esse era o drama de fazer parte do clubinho particular do Slughorn. Além dos populares receberem passagem VIP, eles eram perseguidos de maneira insistente e, em época de Natal, a coisa toda piorava.

Enquanto Slughorn queria acumular mais contatos, os alunos incumbidos em participar da festa só queriam saber de comer, beber e azarar. Enquanto muitos começavam a se empolgar nas horas antes da festa, Sirius e James, os que costumavam fazer alarde quando o assunto eram as bonanças de Hogwarts fora do horário de aula, pareciam que iriam a um velório. O evento que sempre era motivo de planos malignos havia perdido toda a graça desde os últimos acontecimentos e ninguém tinha sucesso em quebrar aquele clima.

Ao longo dos poucos dias que se passaram depois das descobertas que balançaram a amizade dos marotos, Sirius e James ainda andavam com as respectivas companheiras, Lily e Marlene. Sirius sabia que James ainda se importava com a ruiva, mas ele demonstrava isso da pior maneira possível, sempre soltando iscas para que fossem mordiscadas para garantir algum tipo de confirmação. James só queria saber se ele continuava a ficar com Lily, um fato que ganhou força por causa dos sumiços constantes deles, mas que não era bem verdade. Sirius poderia querer – e muito – ficar com a ruiva, mas ela sempre contornava com alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Um detalhe que com certeza faria James pular da cama.

Por outro lado, Sirius sabia que James e Lene quebravam barreiras e não sabia se ficava irritado com a informação. Parecia que Lily tinha camuflado tudo o que ele sentia pela nova namorada do seu ex-melhor amigo. A vantagem é que o maroto sempre foi muito sucinto quanto aos seus sentimentos: não se aprofundava. E, quando isso acontecia, ele era o primeiro a girar nos calcanhares e sair fora. Ao contrário de James, Sirius via nessa confusão um aviso subliminar. Era óbvio que magoaria Marlene se começasse a se envolver com ela, algo que não aconteceria se mantivesse um relacionamento esquisito com Lily, pois a ruiva simplesmente parecia desconectada de qualquer coisa, especialmente quando estavam juntos.

O clima estava pesado no dormitório. Remus e Peter estavam perdidos naquela situação desagradável, bem como Frank, que estava alheio a tudo e a todos desde que começou a namorar pra valer com Alice. Parecia uma situação irremediável. Ao menos, era assim como James e Sirius viam aquela bagunça.

- Será que alguém poderia me emprestar uma gravata? - perguntou Remus, tentando criar um diálogo. Estava impossível frequentar o dormitório sabendo que uma guerra poderia começar por qualquer motivo.

- Eu tenho algumas no meu malão, Aluado, pode escolher - avisou James parado em frente ao espelho. Já estava com seu traje a rigor, muito bem alinhado. Apenas conferia a gravata que parecia torta.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Remus, indo até a cama do amigo. - Almofadinhas, você tem gel para cabelo?

- Está na cabeceira. - Sirius abotoava a camisa. Se arrumava lentamente para dar tempo de James sair do quarto. Não estava disposto a cruzar o Salão Comunal e dar de cara com mais uma cena de chamegos entre Marlene e ele. Isso lhe dava náuseas e ia contra a qualquer tentativa de não se importar com o que acontecia.

- Obrigado! - Remus repetiu mecanicamente. - Escutem, eu sei...

- Já estou indo! - James aumentou a voz, interrompendo Remus. - Nos vemos na festa!

Remus soltou um suspiro e procurou um olhar de apoio em Sirius, totalmente em vão. James abandonou o trio, se sentindo aliviado por não fazer parte de mais uma sessão psicológica do seu melhor amigo. Era óbvio que ele tentava fazer Sirius e ele voltarem a conversar, mas seria impossível. James tinha colocado aquilo como um assunto já resolvido e não passaria por cima do seu orgulho. Não quando estava praticamente namorando Marlene.

Pensar em Marlene o fez ficar um pouco mais empolgado. James desceu as escadas alisando o traje a rigor, todo cauteloso. Parou em um degrau e fez uma limpeza nos óculos que estavam meio sujos. Alisou os cabelos, como sempre fazia e consultou o relógio do Salão Comunal. Marlene apareceria em 10 minutos, mas era óbvio que isso não aconteceria. Ela era doidinha e muito vaidosa. Ela levaria mais que 10 minutos para ficar pronta, deduziu, desencanado.

Teria que esperar, pensou, terminando de descer os degraus, avançando pelo Salão Comunal. Seu momento de alegria morreu no mesmo instante ao reconhecer a figura de Lily, presa a uma conversa que parecia muito animada com Frank e Alice, perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Os dois estavam de braços dados, sorrindo, e Lily parecia feliz pelos dois.

Pior, Lily parecia bem. Muito bem. E isso incomodou James.

Os olhos de Alice e James se encontraram. Na mente dela, ele ainda possuía o papel do inimigo secreto que continha o nome de Lily e ela iria matá-lo se soubesse da troca com Sirius. Não duvidaria disso, pois a mente de Alice também era um tanto quanto perigosa. Lembrava-se muito bem do quanto ela tentou sufocar Peter com a almofada da poltrona, quando ambos brigavam pelo último pedaço de chocolate que Remus tinha oferecido.

Por breves segundos, aquela sensação de arrependimento voltou a dominar sua mente, por achar que fez algo estúpido em permitir que o ex-melhor amigo avançasse mais algum sinal com a ruiva.

James meneou a cabeça rapidamente, afastando o pensamento sobre o assunto. Estava com Marlene. Isso queria dizer que Sirius e Lily poderiam se casar e ele pouco se importaria. Ao menos, foi o que aqueles poucos segundos havia lhe dado como afirmativa que desmoronou a partir do momento em que a ruiva ficou sozinha, indo sentar no braço da poltrona, a espera daquele que tinha sido seu melhor amigo.

Ele poderia fazer piadinhas se quisesse. Poderia provocá-la. Preferiu sentar na poltrona ao lado, milagrosamente em silêncio, e aguardou. Sua língua coçava, como sempre acontecia quando estava perto de Lily. Ela pareceu não notar a presença dele, pois permaneceu parada, mexendo na pulseira. Entediado, ele a observou se mover pelo canto de olho. Agora, ela checava alguma coisa dentro da bolsinha, tirando um espelho. Ele a observou deslizando as mãos delicadamente pelas madeixas vermelhas, presas e puxadas para o lado, de maneira que os fios caíssem sobre o ombro. A vontade de falar com ela só aumentava, mas sua mente avisava que nada de cordial sairia de sua boca se fizesse isso.

Ele consultou o relógio de novo. Como era de se esperar, Marlene estava atrasada e Sirius logo desceria. Se quisesse falar com Lily, teria que ser naquele instante. Com coragem, o grifinório se levantou e caminhou a passos lentos até ela. Não conseguia entender porque estava fazendo aquilo, pois jurou de uma vez por todas que não iria atrás dela. Mas fazia muito tempo que não ouvia a sua voz, que não a via ficar irritada só com a sombra dele. A cada passo que dava, ele vislumbrava o quanto a ruiva estava bonita. Sirius era um cara de sorte, pensou ele, parando de andar ao perceber a tolice que estava prestes a fazer.

A maneira como ele girou nos calcanhares chamou a atenção de Lily, que o viu pelo espelho. Os olhos se encontraram e ela se apressou a desviá-los para não lhe oferecer uma oportunidade de ser cruel. James ficou meio desconcertado, mas continuou parado, a alguns centímetros de distância dela, esperando que Sirius demorasse mais um pouco para descer.

- Evans!

Ela não se moveu.

- Potter! - pronunciou ela no melhor tom de voz possível.

- Você está muito bonita.

A afirmação foi o suficiente para fazê-la se levantar.

- É assim que você começa a elogiar _qualquer uma?_

O termo ainda estava entalado na garganta de Lily, como um caroço. Era muita cara de pau da parte dele agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Evans, estou tentando não ser ignorante. Me dê algum crédito.

- Acho que antes de você tentar não ser ignorante, acredito que há algumas coisas que precisam de conserto aqui - afirmou ela, secamente.

- Olhe, eu sei que você me ouviu dizer aquilo em Hogsmeade, mas foi pelo calor do momento. Estava fora do sério. - James encolheu os ombros, muito calmo para sua própria surpresa. - Desculpe!

Lily cruzou os braços como sempre fazia para ficar na defensiva.

- Você tinha uma semana inteira para fazer isso - disse Lily com o cenho enrugado.

- Engraçado você me cobrar alguma coisa. Isso nunca aconteceu - disse James com ar zombeteiro. - Estava muito ocupado para pensar nisso.

- Eu imagino! - Lily abaixou os braços, fechando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. - Olhe, eu não sei o que você quer falar comigo, mas boa coisa é que não é. Não estou a fim de ouvir seu discurso sobre o que aconteceu comigo e com Sirius. Você pode xingar o quanto quiser, me jurar de morte ou pensar que não sirvo para nada. É a sua consciência.

- E a sua consciência está tranquila? - perguntou James cheio de interesse.

- Sim, está! - Lily respondeu, categórica. - Eu não tinha compromisso com ninguém quando dormi com Sirius, o mesmo ele. Não cometemos nenhum crime.

- Ele é Sirius Black. Isso já um crime com direito a sentença em Azkaban.

Lily suspirou, impaciente.

- Potter, você só acha um crime porque não foi você que dormiu comigo. - Lily retrucou, vendo sumir todo o ar de zombaria de James. - Você estaria criticando qualquer garoto por ele não ser você. Adivinha só? Amos Diggory também já se aventurou comigo e você vai fazer o que contra isso? Ele é bem mais educado e fino que o Sirius, por assim dizer. Qual é o argumento para julgar o caráter dele?

James sentiu os músculos de seu corpo enrijecerem. Achava que Sirius tinha sido o único cara que conseguiu ir mais fundo com a ruiva e o choque de saber que Amos também tinha tido uma chance com ela foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder as estribeiras.

- Eu esperava mais de você, Lily Evans. - James deu um falso suspiro. - Achava que você fosse mais _pura_. Ainda bem que fiz a escolha certa.

Lily riu quase histérica ao som da palavra _pura._

- Potter, seus argumentos não vão funcionar – avisou Lily cheia de ironia. - Eu aprendi como essa sua cabeça sem neurônios funciona e você não vai conseguir me afetar. Eu realmente confesso que fiquei chateada pelo fato de ter sido chamada de _qualquer uma_, pois foi algo novo para mim. Mas, quer saber? Não me importo! Ache o que quiser.

James queria que aquele ar de deboche de Lily desaparecesse. Ele era o debochado da história e não ela. Pressumiu que ela teve boas aulas com Sirius, pois nunca a viu agir daquela maneira.

- Depois você vem com o assunto de que eu sou cheio de si. - James riu alisando os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Mas você é! - Lily confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. - A diferença é que exponho a realidade e você tenta fugir dela.

- E que realidade seria essa? - perguntou James com um sorriso enviesado.

Lily avançou alguns passos na direção de James. Manteve seus olhos presos nos dele e ficou satisfeita ao vê-lo imóvel.

- De que eu te odeio! - sussurrou ela, sem sorrir. - Mais do que já odiei outra pessoa.

James a segurou pelos braços sem impor muita força, pegando-a de chofre.

- Você não me odeia, Lily Evans. Você só acha isso enquanto Sirius te satisfaz sexualmente.

Ela riu, desdenhosa.

- Sirius e eu não fazemos esse tipo de coisa. – Lily falou vendo surpresa nos olhos de James. - Ao contrário de alguns, reconhecemos nosso erro e mantemos o nosso nível de amizade. Caso que você não fez, certo?

A ruiva se desvencilhou das mãos dele e voltou para sua região de segurança.

- Não importa o que Marlene e eu fazemos.

- Realmente. Não importa.

James respirou fundo e a viu se sentar de volta no braço da poltrona. Sem pensar duas vezes, apressou o passo de maneira a ficar de frente para ela.

- Evans, o que eu te fiz nesta vida?

Ela se supreendeu com a pergunta.

- Em que sentido? – perguntou, dando de ombros.

- Eu tentei sair com você inúmeras vezes e recebi recusas na mesma quantidade. - James começou a explicar, não tendo controle das palavras. - Eu só queria saber, de uma vez por todas, o que eu fiz de errado para você não ter me dado uma oportunidade.

Lily engoliu em seco e sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Observou James com o rosto desolado. Ele estava parado, diante dela, os olhos sempre muito vívidos agora mais sombrios. Aproveitou para notar que ele estava muito bonito e elegante naquelas roupas sociais, com a camisa com alguns botões abertos, o cabelo brilhoso cheio de gel e um perfume entorpecedor.

- Você forçava a barra demais - respondeu Lily se recuperando. - Eu não achava que você era sincero quando pedia para sair comigo.

- Mas sair com o Sirius foi muito fácil, certo?

- Potter, Sirius e eu foi um tiro no escuro. Nós não gostamos um do outro apesar de nos identificarmos em muita coisa.

- O que, por exemplo?

Ela suspirou e sentiu as costelas doerem.

- Potter, você colaborou para que eu perdesse meu melhor amigo.

- Você realmente vai colocar o Snape nesta história?

- Sim, irei! - respondeu ela com firmeza.

- Sirius também detesta ele.

- Essa não é a questão.

- E qual é a questão?

- Potter, tente entender uma coisa: eu não sou boa o bastante para você. Analisando todo seu perfil empreendedor de garotas, nunca te vi namorando com uma felizarda que fosse _sangue-ruim_. Quando você voltou suas atenções para mim era simples imaginar que poderia ser até uma aposta feita com Sirius e a tentativa de perambular com Marlene seria apenas para me chantagear a ficar com você.

- Eu bem que tentei, mas não deu certo. - James se agaichou diante da ruiva e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas. - Eu não apostei nada com Sirius, Evans. Você precisa entender que nem tudo que falo é brincadeira.

- Não sei te levar a sério.

- Eu sei, isso é até culpa minha por ser um idiota o tempo todo - ele supirou enquanto alisava a nuca. - Eu não tenho nada contra _sangues-ruins_, Evans. Eu te admiro e muito. Você é forte, inteligente e muito destemida. Você não tem vergonha de ser o que é e isso chama a atenção de qualquer garoto nesta escola. Eu sinto muito pelo Snape, nunca pensei que aquela cena nos jardins te custaria algo tão precioso. Eu sei que falei coisas horríveis para você e também sinto muito por isso. Estava nervoso. Muito nervoso.

Passos começaram a ecoar pela escada e os dois lançaram um olhar rápido para o local. O tempo estava se esgotando.

- Eu não vou conseguir te perdoar, Potter, mesmo eu tendo te magoado inúmeras vezes - respondeu Lily com sinceridade. Começou a se sentir triste com aquele assunto e temia que isso já estivesse transparecendo em seu olhar. - E eu sei que você nunca vai me perdoar por ter dormido com seu melhor amigo.

- Ex-melhor amigo - corrigiu James, rapidamente.

- Ele ainda é seu melhor amigo – ela olhou bem para o rosto de James e emendou: - Sirius sente a sua falta – revelou, pegando James mais uma vez de surpresa. – Ele não disse em voz alta, mas é fácil notar. Por isso, não largue uma verdadeira amizade por uma garota. Nesse caso, duas. Foi o mesmo conselho que dei ao sr. Black, mas já me convenci que vocês dois são muito orgulhosos.

Lily se levantou ao ouvir risadas invadindo o Salão Comunal. Era Emmeline, acompanhada de um acanhado Remus.

- Acho que não temos mais nenhuma chance, Potter. Não mais.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - perguntou James com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Lene parece feliz em estar com você e não é justo eu tirar isso dela - explicou Lily afagando os próprios cabelos mais uma vez.

- Não somos um casal, Evans.

- Mas podem ser. - Lily deu de ombros dando um meio sorriso. - Só espero que valha a pena no final das contas.

- Evans, eu gosto da Lene, mas não como você pensa. - James a segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Eu também gosto do Sirius, mas não como você pensa. - Lily repetiu o pensamento, se desviando dele mais uma vez. - Mas você não acredita em mim e vice-versa. Para que forçar alguma coisa?

Lily e James se calaram quando Emme cruzou até a saída, lançando um olhar curioso para os dois. Em seguida, Sirius apareceu fazendo James recuar e ficar na defensiva.

- Ele está te enchendo? - perguntou Sirius puxando Lily para mais perto, todo protetor.

- Está tudo bem! - garantiu Lily, pausadamente. - Vamos?

- Sim, vamos.

Lily passou um braço pelo de Sirius e, juntos, caminharam para longe de James. Ela não fez menção em se despedir, pois seria humilhante demais abaixar a cabeça diante daquele que não teve a coragem de lhe dizer uma palavra positiva durante todo aquele pesadelo.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?- perguntou Sirius olhando para a ruiva, quando já estavam afastados da entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Sim, está, _Sis_.

Ele sorriu com a menção de seu apelido íntimo.

- Você está muito bonito - disse Lily, olhando-o de cima a baixo. - Esse fraque preto, uau! Vou ter que te deixar livre para as garotas te atacarem.

- Lilica, hoje só tenho olhos para uma garota.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e sentiu um beijo quente em sua bochecha.

- Posso perguntar quem seria essa garota?

- Claro! - Sirius exclamou, divertido. - Ela está usando um vestido em um tom esverdeado, um crime porque ela tem uns olhos que mata qualquer homem de tesão, com a parte de baixo bem justa, e esse ombro cheio de sardas de fora.

Lily gargalhou com o comentário do amigo e não perdeu tempo em lhe dar uma bolsada nas costas.

- Esse não é o momento para cantadas, _Sis._ - ela parou de rir, de repente, ficando falsamente séria.

- Eu só preciso ficar longe desse grande detalhe do seu vestido ou irei me afogar nesse fru fru ou sei lá como se chama isso. - Sirius esticou um pouco o pescoço para olhá-la. - Acho muito bom ter detalhe em preto nesse vestido para combinar com meu traje.

- Você é muito metido. - Lily resmungou acompanhando os passos do maroto. - Vamos nos apressar. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ser perseguida pelo Potter com Lene nos calcanhares.

- Isso me cheira ciúmes, Lilica.

- Não, estou tentando evitar um conflito entre nós quatro.

Lily e Sirius compartilharam um sorriso cúmplice e apressaram o passo em direção às Masmorras. Internamente, a ruiva esperava que a festa fosse simples e tediosa, mas, de acordo com os ânimos, ela teria que estar com a varinha em mãos para evitar qualquer tipo de desastre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu não desisti desta fic, eu juro, o problema é que me falta tempo de atualizá-la :( Só consegui postar este capítulo porque estou de férias. Tentarei me organizar para finalizá-la por questão de honra.

Agradeço as reviews passadas, sempre as leio no celular com muito carinho e espero que gostem deste capítulo também.

Quem quiser manter contato, deixei minhas contas do Twitter no perfil do FF. Assim, vai que me animo a postar *_*

Beijossss e feliz 2014!


	19. Conclusões

**Capítulo 19 – Conclusões**

A sala do Slugue estava muito abafada e mais cheia do que o esperado. Era bem provável que até quem não tinha alicerces tão famosos estava ali para matar o tempo. Afinal, não se tinha muito que fazer quando se decidia passar as férias de Natal em Hogwarts, a não ser os programas de sempre como ler, comer e dormir. O professor de Poções estava reluzente com um traje que muito lembrava a bandeira da Sonserina, e o sorriso afável – que sempre escondia uma nova vítima do seu interesse – parecia que tinha sido colado em seu rosto, deixando-o com a aparência de um perseguidor.

Ao cruzar a porta ao lado de James, Marlene agradeceu por estar com um vestido leve e sem mangas. A única coisa que a fez se arrepender, foi o fato de ter mantido os cabelos soltos. Não tinha dado nem três passos quando sentiu os fios pinicarem sua nuca, deixando-a um pouco impaciente. A inquietude tinha chamado a atenção do maroto que sorriu, meio estranho. Ele estava calado desde que tinham se encontrado no Salão Comunal e era fácil saber que ele estava tenso pela maneira como apertava os dedos da sua mão entrelaçada com a dele.

- Sinto que alguém está de péssimo humor. - Marlene soltou a afirmação se fazendo de desentendida.

- E por que você acharia isso, Lene? - James não a olhou quando respondeu. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam a festa, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Seus ombros estão tensos e caídos, você não para de mexer nos óculos e você está quase esmagando minha mão - disse a garota, erguendo as mãos para o alto, com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

- Desculpe! - pediu James, soltando a mão dela. Continuaram a caminhar, lado a lado, bem próximos. - Eu tive uma pequena discussão com a Evans. Na verdade, foi um acerto de contas.

Os olhos de Marlene piscaram várias vezes seguidos, os cílios longos, muito bem esticados com camadas de rímel, destacando sua indignação.

- E terminou em briga, não foi?

- Nem brigamos! - James começou a se desvencilhar de alguns alunos à procura da mesa de bebidas. Agradeceu por estar usando uma camisa fina que o impediu de sentir calor com rapidez. - Tivemos uma conversa bem civilizada até.

- E?

- E o quê?

- O que aconteceu? - Marlene insistiu.

- Nada! - concluiu James. Ao pararem na tão badalada mesa de bebidas, ele encontrou o que realmente procurava. Sirius e Lily, na outra ponta. Conversando. Bem próximos. Quando viu o ex-melhor amigo cochichar algo ao pé de ouvido da ruiva, e ela corresponder com um riso, sentiu o sangue borbulhar.

- Uau! Grande avanço! - Marlene pegou um copo e o encheu com um pouco de suco de abóbora. Não era adepta a bebidas alcoólicas e imaginava que os professores tomaram todo o cuidado para que não entrasse nenhuma ilegalmente na festa.

- Evans e eu já era, Lene. - James se recompôs, virando-se para Marlene. Com gentileza, segurou o queixo dela e plantou um beijo em seus lábios. - Só você ainda para acreditar que esse antigo sonho é possível.

Marlene bebericou o suco sem dizer nada. Suas pernas sempre ficavam moles quando James a beijava, uma atitude que ela deveria ter se acostumado. Mas o motivo dela ter ficado extremamente desconcertada foi pelo fato dele ter feito aquilo no meio da festa, na frente de todo mundo, com Lily e Sirius apenas a poucos centímetros de distância deles. Tudo bem que a amiga e o maroto pareciam em outro universo, mas, mesmo assim, não tinha como não se sentir desconfortável.

Embora ficasse com James, se amassando em lugares de Hogwarts que nunca imaginou que existia, ela tinha plena consciência de que o garoto ainda gostava da sua amiga. Por mais que ele tentasse esconder com um sorriso afável e palavras dóceis, Marlene sabia que era difícil superar uma pessoa depois de tanto tempo gostando dela. Ele estava passando por um momento complicado, via simplesmente dessa forma, mas, toda vez que Lily aparecia, era o mesmo que um dementador pairasse sobre a cabeça de James.

- Mudando completamente de assunto, você está linda Lene - elogiou James, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota. - O vestido ficou bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Você está bem sexy e vou ser obrigado a te vigiar até o dormitório das meninas.

Marlene se engasgou com o suco e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu, sem jeito.

- Só fui honesto! - James deu uma piscadela.

Marlene limpou os cantos da boca e tocou o rosto de James com gentileza.

- Quer dar uma volta pela festa? Podemos arranjar uma mesa.

- Seria uma boa ideia. Daqui a pouco as pessoas estarão bem doidas e eu quero ter o melhor lugar para assistir os micos.

James passou a mão pela cintura de Marlene, em um meio abraço. Não iniciou a caminhada, ficando parado ali, bem perto dela, com o queixo sobre seu ombro. Sentiu o perfume doce da garota invadindo suas narinas, entorpecente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Eram em momentos como aquele que ele recobrava a consciência e se sentia melhor, por saber que gostava dela. Só não sabia mensurar o peso desse sentimento.

- Adoro compartilhar espaço com pessoas cheias de ódio.

Marlene virou o pescoço por ter reconhecido a voz de Emmeline. Apressou-se a se separar de James, mas ele simplesmente não deixou. Ela xingou a loira mentalmente por ela ter quebrado seu momento com o maroto, o coração batendo na garganta toda vez que ele a tocava com gentileza. Sabia que o aparecimento de Emme causaria problemas, ainda mais por Lily e Sirius ainda estarem na outra ponta da mesa.

- Quem está com ódio? Aposto que é você, Emme - indagou James ironicamente. - Espero que não dê uma de perua louca para cima do Remus.

- Remus está muito bem na minha companhia, Jay. - Emme se servia de uma bebida enquanto falava. - Ao menos, sabemos o que queremos, ao contrário de vocês dois e - ela apontou para Sirius e Lily, que finalmente notaram a zona de tensão. - o casal de renegados ali do outro lado.

Ela soltou um falso suspiro.

- Não sei como você está aguentando Sirius com sua querida ruiva.

- Eu tenho a minha querida aqui comigo. - James apertou a cintura de Marlene. - E a Evans parece muito bem com o Sirius. Qual é o seu problema em querer cutucar o que já está resolvido?

- Resolvido? - Emme riu, debochada. Bebericou um pouco do drinque, o cheiro de álcool subindo discretamente. - Não me parece. Se eu fosse você, Lene, ficava mais esperta com esse daí. Afinal, é óbvio que ele está usando seu corpo e sua ingenuidade para se esquecer da Lily. Garotos como ele são assim, atrevidos.

Marlene começou a sentir a raiva possui-la. Emme riu, contida, vendo os efeitos do caos iniciado por ela começar a surtir efeito.

- Você quer que Sirius se esqueça de você nos braços da _Lilica?_

A pergunta desconcentrou Marlene que se afastou um pouco de James, que a olhou extremamente confuso. A tensão da conversa logo aumentou quando Sirius e Lily se aproximaram, assim que escutaram seus nomes serem mencionados.

- Que tal uma lavagem de roupa suja. - Emme colocou o copo sobre a mesa e olhou de um casal para o outro. - Marlene e Lily, como vocês se sentem sendo as usadas da vez pelos garotos mais galinhas da escola?

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e procurou o olhar de Marlene.

- E como você se sente não fazendo parte desse grupo, já que os garotos mais galinhas da escola estão ocupados? - devolveu Lily no mesmo tom de voz que Emme.

- Lily, os dois nunca estão ocupados - afirmou Emme, revirando os olhos. - Enquanto vocês vão ao banheiro esconder a feiura, eles dão uma rapidinha com a primeira perna aberta que aparecer.

- Você, no caso, certo? - indagou Marlene cheia de falsas dúvidas.

- Pode ser, eu não me importo. Eu não tenho um altar de perfeição montado sobre a minha pessoa. Vocês duas deveriam se envergonhar. - Emme estalou a língua no céu da boca, se sentindo imbatível. - E Sirius e James, como vocês estão conseguindo levar para cama as garotas que não gostam ou não se importam com vocês? É reconfortante? Faz massagem no ego?

Sirius e James trocaram olhares, algo que há muito tempo não acontecia entre eles.

- Já sei! - Emme se inclinou na mesa, rindo sozinha. - Vocês estão apaixonados por elas.

Não houve resposta, o que aumentou ainda mais o poder de persuasão de Emme dentro daquela situação. Lily tateou a procura da mão de Sirius e, quando a encontrou, notou que suava. Não queria entender aquilo como uma resposta à pergunta de Emme, e engoliu em seco, olhando de James para Marlene que estavam chocados e um pouco afastados.

- Sirius, eu sempre achei que você combina com a Lily. - Emme olhou para o teto decorado, uma expressão de falsa nostalgia em seu rosto bonito. - O garoto chutado de casa pelos pais e a sangue-ruim. Isso dá uma história e tanto. Seus pais iriam amar a nora. Isso é épico.

- Emme, pelo amor de Merlin, pare de falar besteira. - Lily pediu, encarecidamente. - Você já deve estar bêbada e não quero brigar com você.

- Lily, a heroína. - Emme bateu duas palminhas. - Nem parece a garota de Amos Diggory ao lado do fanfarrão de Hogwarts.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Não terminei. - Emme quase berrou para James e tampou a boca. - Você não pode sair daqui, sendo que concorda comigo.

- Concordo com o quê?

Emme apontou para Sirius e Lily.

- James, por favor! Você é o garoto de ouro da escola. De família respeitada. Uma família tão boa que deu abrigo para Sirius, um fracassado que foi expulso de casa. Ninguém realmente gosta dele. Ele só consegue atenção por ser bonito - ela apontou para Lily. - E aqui temos a curva do preconceito de Hogwarts. É da Grifinória e é _sangue-ruim_. Eu não tenho nada contra nascidos trouxas, que isso fique bem claro, mas essa junção inusitada criou o melhor casal da escola.

- Emmeline, você poderia calar a boca - pediu James com certa ignorância. - Não fale de coisas que você simplesmente não entende. Você é uma menina estupidamente mimada que nunca passou necessidade na vida e, agora, que está carente e se sentindo excluída, quer se aparecer as nossas custas. Como sempre!

A atitude dele chamou a atenção de Lily, que o olhou estarrecida. Ele não chegou a notar, pois estava preocupado em jogar pedras em uma Emmeline que realmente não fazia a menor ideia do que dizia. Emme poderia estar bêbada, não sabia, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de cutucar certas feridas. James poderia estar brigado com Sirius, mas, naquele momento, percebeu que ainda tinha lealdade pelo maroto e não se sentiu envergonhado em tentar defendê-lo. Ninguém sabia o que Sirius tinha passado até ser abrigado na casa dos Potter. Ninguém, só ele e os outros marotos.

- Por que diabos você está fazendo isso, Emme? - Marlene perguntou, meio abalada. Sabia que Lily contornava aquele título de sangue-ruim desde que Snape jogou o adjetivo na cara dela e se preocupou. - O que você ganha com isso?

- Estou tentando entender o amor - explicou Emme, impassiva. - Deve doer tomar partido de quem nunca te amou, certo _Potter?_

James se irritou ao ouvir Emmeline entoar seu sobrenome de maneira muito semelhante à de Lily.

- Eu nunca amei a Evans, Emme. Se esse é seu objetivo, acho melhor voltar para a festa, pois acredito que você esteja perdendo muita coisa. - James respondeu, ignorando o olhar assassino de Marlene.

- Nunca amou? Nem um pouco?

- O que eu queria fazer, Sirius já fez, então perdeu a graça.

Sirius se moveu, mas Lily o segurou. Todo o sentimento bom que surgiu com a defensiva de James com relação ao ex-melhor amigo se desvaneceu. Lá estava ele, de novo, machucando-a. Foi impossível não esconder o choque ao ouvir a afirmação do maroto, que esvaiu de seus lábios tão tranquilamente como se fosse comum aquele tipo de ofensa. Naquele instante, ela não ficou irritada como de praxe, mas decepcionada. Toda aquela pequena conversa que tiveram no Salão Comunal se tornou um pedaço de pergaminho, amassado e jogado no lixo.

- Potter só está frustrado por não ter conseguido o que Sirius conseguiu antes. Ele não aceita perder com facilidade, ainda mais por se achar o rei da escola. - Lily comentou, cutucando as cutículas e sorrindo falsamente para James. - E não sei por que você fala que a Emme é mimadinha, sendo que você também é, Potter.

- Tenho que concordar. - Emme fez bico na direção de James. - Lene, não sei como você aguenta o James. Se você espera que ele te ame, fuja antes de seja tarde. James é famoso por amar o umbigo dele. Ah! E Sirius também, mas parece que ele deu uma mudada desde que a fada Evans entrou na vida dele. Ao menos, esses são os comentários das garotas frustradas que receberam negativas dele depois do _incidente_.

Emme voltou a beber, sem tirar os olhos do quarteto.

- Por isso, digo que torço por Blevans. - Emme afirmou, vendo os olhares desentendidos na direção dela. - Blevans, gente! Mistura de Black com Evans, se é que me entendem.

- Emme, quanto custa para você calar a matraca? - perguntou Sirius colocando as mãos dentro da calça.

- Vocês que estão parados me dando atenção. - Emme se defendeu mordiscando a borda do copo. - Deve ser porque não estou muito errada.

- Olha, Emme, não sei por que você está agindo assim, mas presumo que seja ciúmes. - Marlene argumentou ficando perdida ao ouvir a risada de Emme.

- Lene, eu não tenho ciúmes, pois conheço o que James e Sirius têm a oferecer. - Emme respondeu dando dois tapinhas no ombro da morena. - E agora eu preciso saber o que o Remus tem a _me oferecer_. Não vou perder mais meu tempo com vocês. Acho que causei caos o suficiente.

Ela soltou um soluço e olhou meio pervertida para o quarteto.

- Espero, mesmo, que vocês se resolvam... - fez uma pausa, um sorriso perverso brotando em seus lábios. - Na cama, claro.

O quarteto ainda conseguiu escutar a risada de Emme quando ela se afastou. Todos a viram se jogar para cima de Remus que parecia perdido que nem barata fugindo do chinelo.

- Lily e Marlene, vocês se importam em dar uma volta? - perguntou Sirius olhando para James.

- Não, eu preciso mesmo dar uma circulada. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente, despertando dos argumentos venenosos de Emme. - Daqui a pouco eu volto!

- Hei, eu vou com você. - Marlene se pronunciou, correndo atrás da amiga. Quando Lily a olhou, logo se arrependeu quando o pensamento de que a ruiva a odiava dominou sua mente.

- Vamos então! - chamou Lily, lançando um olhar rápido para Sirius. - Não faça besteira!

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente e esperou as duas garotas sumirem de vista.

- Irei fazer a mesma pergunta: o que você está fazendo com a Lily? - perguntou Sirius sem demora.

- Não é da sua conta! - exclamou James com ignorância.

- Eu já sei do seu romance com a Marlene e não me oponho. - Sirius ergueu as duas mãos na defensiva. - Eu só queria te pedir que maneirasse o tratamento com a ruiva. Sei que não estamos nos falando, mas não usamos alfinetadas para ter certeza se um está irritado com o outro. Lily está com muita coisa na cabeça e eu ficaria agradecido se você parasse de ser estúpido. Só isso!

James ficou chocado ao entender o motivo de Sirius ter pedido para as meninas deixá-los a sós para falar somente aquilo. Imaginou que eles fossem trocar farpas e terminar em socos e pontapés, estragando a festa tediosa do Slugue. O que não seria de todo mal, pois tinha perdido toda a animação para aquilo. Ao olhar bem para Sirius, notou que ele estava muito contido, porém muito sério.

- Tudo bem! - concordou James, segundos depois. - Não irei mencionar mais nada para ela. Satisfeito?

- Muito! - Sirius deu um sorriso petulante de canto. - Você não ia gostar se eu começasse a pisar na Marls, não é?

- Não.

- Então, leve isso como lição de casa, Pontas. - Sirius ergueu o dedo em riste. – Eu aceito você ser petulante comigo, mas com a Lily não. Ficou claro?

- Cristalino.

- Ótimo!

Sirius se serviu de uma bebida com certa rapidez, e se afastou de James que permaneceu parado onde estava, estático e pensativo.

_Vocês estão apaixonados por elas._

A afirmação de Emmeline começou a rebombar no cérebro de James. Sirius nunca tinha agido daquele jeito por uma garota e não seria possível ele estar apaixonado pela Lily. Ao menos, era o que achava, por saber que tipo de cara ele costumava ser, sempre usando as garotas, sempre as tratando como lixo. Mas James não podia negar que aquela era a segunda vez que assistia um ato protecionista dele com relação à ruiva.

_Vocês estão apaixonados por elas._

James não queria acreditar que Sirius estava se apaixonando por Lily. De longe, viu o ex-melhor amigo se jogar na apertada pista de dança ficando na companhia de Frank, Alice e Peter, que se divertiam com passos toscos e risos. Não deixou de se perguntar quando tinha se tornado tão chato e ranzinza.

Não precisou se esforçar para saber a resposta.

* * *

><p>- Lily, eu preciso fazer essa pergunta de novo: você está com raiva de mim?<p>

A pergunta de Marlene já tinha se tornado um _hit_ e sempre fazia Lily dar risada. Ao contrário dos garotos, ela não queria criar um atrito com aquela que considerava sua melhor amiga, ainda mais por saber que seus sentimentos andavam confusos demais, da mesma forma que os dela, e não tinha nenhuma razão para descontar seu desconforto pessoal.

- Lene, eu já cansei de responder essa pergunta. Vou ser obrigada a fazer uma placa?

Marlene encarou a amiga pelo espelho e sorriu. Ficou aliviada ao vê-la retribuir o gesto enquanto retocava o batom.

- Desculpe! - Marlene tocou a testa, meio preocupada. - É que esses dois estão me fazendo perder a cabeça.

- Nem me fale! - Lily voltou a colocar o batom na bolsa dando um suspiro. - Potter anda realmente insuportável, não é?

Lily viu a amiga morder o lábio. Sinal de que escondia alguma coisa.

- Em alguns momentos! - respondeu Marlene, pensativa.

- E nos outros ele está mais calmo porque vocês estão se beijando. - Lily afirmou, zombeteira.

- Como você é sem graça!

As duas riram dentro do banheiro enquanto retocavam a maquiagem e arrumavam os cabelos. Quem as visse daquele jeito, as chamariam de loucas, pois ambas continuavam impecáveis, mesmo depois da bagunça mental que Emme tentou provocar.

- Potter precisa fazer terapia para controlar a raiva.

- Tenho que concordar. - Marlene puxou o vestido ajeitando a parte do busto. - E eu preciso socar a Emmeline.

- O que deu nela para dar uma de louca?

- Inveja! Essa palavra resume tudo.

Lily se virou de maneira a ficar de costas para o espelho.

- Lene, o que fizemos com a nossa vida? - perguntou Lily, de repente. - Estamos fazendo dois idiotas se odiarem por nossa causa.

- Por isso pergunto a todo instante se você me odeia. A raiva deles impregna com muita facilidade. - Marlene se posicionou da mesma maneira que Lily. - Apesar de que me espantei com a calmaria do Black. O que você fez com ele?

Os braços da ruiva se cruzaram e seus olhos fitaram os sapatos. Os dias com Sirius costumavam ser longos, mas não deixavam de ser ótimos. O silêncio era a melhor parte de tudo quando simplesmente deitavam no chão e não faziam nada. De fato, ele tinha se afastado de tudo e de todos por causa dela, e ele parecia muito bem. Passou totalmente no teste de autocontrole diante de Emmeline e seu ferrão.

- Não sei. - Lily deu de ombros. - Mas ele parece melhor, não?

- Parece quase perfeito agora. - Marlene afirmou, poupando um suspiro.

- Acho que precisamos de uma conclusão aqui, Lene.

- Que tipo de conclusão?

- Você gosta do Sirius?

A pergunta saiu de supetão e o corpo de Marlene reagiu como se tivesse recebido um choque.

- Ok! Explique melhor essa sua ideia repentina, Lils - pediu Marlene olhando de canto para a amiga.

- Eles se odeiam por nossa causa. Enquanto estivermos andando com os caras opostos, isso vai continuar até nos formarmos. E eu não estou a fim de lembrar que sou _sangue-ruim_ o tempo todo. Ou ser chamada de qualquer uma. Enfim, é chato.

- Nem ser chamada de usada - acrescentou Marlene com uma ponta de frustração na voz.

- Então, precisamos fazer uma intervenção. - Lily virou-se para a amiga. - Você gosta do Sirius, Marlene? Seja sincera pelo amor de Merlin.

Marlene engoliu em seco e alisou uma madeixa negra que estava sobre seu ombro. Foi jogada na parede pela melhor amiga e, no fundo, sabia qual era a resposta. A resposta que negou durante quase dois anos de sua existência.

- Gosto sim! - respondeu a morena quase inaudível. - Mas não sei o quanto. Ele mexe comigo, mas, quando estou com James, é como se o Black não existisse.

Ela fez uma pausa e encarou a amiga nos olhos.

- O quanto isso é ruim, hein?

Marlene ficou agitada e se sentou na pia.

- Eu gosto do James. Talvez, mais que do Black. Isso é confuso.

- Então, temos um problema maior. - Lily coçou a nuca. - Se você gosta do Sirius, mas gosta mais do Potter, o que faremos?

- Você gosta do Black?

- Não do jeito que todo mundo pensa e é um sentimento recíproco.

- Ele parece muito ligado a você.

- Sirius é meio carente e incompreendido. Claro que ele está ligado a mim. Escuto as lamúrias dele todos os dias e sem reclamar.

Marlene sondou o rosto da amiga e não conseguiu captar nada. Lily poderia ser explosiva e temperamental, mas sabia esconder o que sentia. Ela era sempre a última a desmoronar.

- Mas e quanto ao James? Você não me odeia por... - ela parou de falar, acanhada.

- Por beijá-lo e deslizar as mãos naquele corpo estupidamente escultural?

Marlene parou de chofre com a afirmação da amiga.

- Sim, ele é estupidamente escultural. - Lily deu um suspiro sentindo um repentino calor. - E não te odeio. Se continuar falando isso, aí sim vou começar a te odiar.

- Ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Marlene sorriu e começou a brincar com o forro do vestido. - Você não sente nada, nadica pelo Jay?

- Às vezes, eu penso que sim, outras não. - Lily tamborilou os dedos na pia. - Tivemos uma breve conversa antes de irmos à festa e me surpreendi como ele desconversou tudo aquilo diante das alfinetadas de Emmeline. Não posso confiar em alguém assim.

- Ele está magoado, Lils.

- E não é certo ele descontar essa mágoa em você. Você é minha melhor amiga e não suporto a ideia de te imaginar sendo usada por aquele ogro.

- Lils, não avançamos o sinal se é isso que você quer saber.

- Esse não era o ponto que queria chegar, até porque não faria o menor sentido eu ficar irritada se você tivesse dormido com o Potter. Se era isso que você queria, ou quer, não sei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Lene.

Lily voltou a cutucar a pulseira, girando-a impaciente.

- Eu sei que o Potter está magoado, basta olhar para ele, mas não posso dizer que gosto de um cara bipolar.

- Você gosta um pouco dele, Lils, ou não se importaria com ele depois que tudo veio à tona.

- Será? - Lily indagou. - Sou meio compassiva e não consigo ficar com raiva das pessoas por muito tempo. Veja bem, ainda gosto do Sevie, mesmo ele contornando o caminho toda vez que me vê.

- É, você tem razão.

- Vamos combinar o seguinte, então. - Lily juntou as mãos, meio tensa. - Vamos nos despedir desses garotos problema e depois vemos o que faremos. Vamos aproveitar e se divertir com eles. Última noite e depois nos libertamos.

Marlene desceu da pia, batendo palminhas, empolgada.

- Merlin, isso é muito estranho - disse, parando de repente, com um tom assombrado.

- Por quê?

- Porque meninas normais estariam se batendo no banheiro, isso sim. Ainda mais com dois delícias como Black e James.

Lily abraçou a amiga. Não gostava de brigas, ainda mais quando o assunto não valia a pena. E, em sua mente, James Potter não valia a sua amizade com Marlene. Ela era a única que a compreendia, ao lado de Alice, e ela não trocaria nada daquilo por um garoto que mal conseguia se comportar decentemente perto dela.

- Você sabe que não brigo à toa. - Lily soltou Marlene alisando os cabelos escuros dela que estavam nos ombros. - Só com a Emmeline, pois é assunto de honra.

- Também acho! - concordou Marlene, erguendo o punho, agitando-o em sentido de vitória.

- Então, vamos voltar aos nossos pares. - Lily passou o braço pelo de Marlene e caminhou para fora do banheiro. Não se surpreenderam em nada ao verem um casal se pegando na penumbra. - Que vontade de dar detenção para esse povo tarado.

- Pois dê! - concordou Marlene, rindo. - Só a gente pode sair se pegando por aí, temos moral. Pegamos a dupla Potter e Black.

A ruiva gargalhou com gosto, se sentindo livre por extravasar seus sentimentos.

- É, no fundo temos um pouco de moral sim - apoiou Lily, cruzando a entrada da sala do Slugue. - Nos vemos mais tarde, ok?

- Ok!

Lily se afastou da amiga e foi procurar Sirius. O encontrou na pista de dança e ficou parada, vendo-o dançar aos pulos, rindo. Uma das coisas que gostava nele era o sentimento de liberdade que lhe proporcionava, de não ter amarras. Só não sabia dizer se era outro mecanismo de defesa dele ou se ele realmente adorava ser daquele jeito. Mas era empolgante, e isso a fez se aproximar da bagunça, surgindo no campo de visão dele.

- Lilica! - Sirius a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto dele. - Pensei que deixaria o homem da festa sozinho.

Observando-o, tão feliz, Lily sentiu um aperto no peito, pois sabia que aquele seria o último momento que compartilhariam juntos.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - perguntou Lily, rindo com os movimentos corporais descabidos de Sirius.

- Qualquer coisa, Lilica.

Ela se pendurou no pescoço dele, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Fique sóbrio!

Sirius riu e começou a pular e Lily começou a fazer o mesmo. Quando deu um giro, viu Marlene e James isolados em uma mesa e percebeu que aquela situação que ambas incumbiram uma para a outra não seria nada fácil de resolver.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Mas olhem quem chegou mais cedo que o esperado e nem foi no final do ano Hahahhah. Acho que voltei a me empolgar com a fanfic, especialmente quando me dei conta de que ela está bem perto do final (relaxem que ainda há uns 10 capítulos pela frente). Porém, aviso que as coisas vão esquentar um pouco mais. Afinal, seria muito fácil apenas chutar James e Sirius sem as DEVIDAS despedidas. Digamos que teremos uma cena quente e um revival, mas não dos casais que vocês imaginam Hahahahaahah. E não odeiem tanto a Emmeline, ela estava bêbada já Hahahahaha

Agora, vou agradecer às reviews:

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Estava com saudades dos seus comentários. Eu pensei em fazer a Marlene escutar a conversa, mas ela e o James ainda têm um momento para compartilharem juntos antes de desmembrar essa confusão. Uma conversa entre as meninas e os meninos serão daqui 2 capítulos. Em breve, os marotos estarão em perfeita harmonia Hahahahaha

**Dafny:** Own, Lily e James logo se resolvem, mas de uma maneira mtooooooooooooooo lenta. Ngm mandou ele ser estúpido com ela all the time Hahahahaha

**Tay: **Oie sua linda! Claro que sei quem é vc. Acho que posso te responsabilizar pela parte da minha empolgação Hahahahahaha. James está aprendendo a lidar com o próprio orgulho e acho que isso vai ser bom para ele. Eu amo o personagem, mas sempre o imaginei muito mimadinho. Acredito que o que o mudou foi entrar na Ordem da Fênix mesmo, pois, a meu ver, ele nunca passou necessidade e Lily deve ter sido a MAIOR tortura da vida dele, sem dúvidas Hahahaha. Obrigada pela review e por me pentelhar no Twitter.

Já que respondi um a um, eu queria saber o nome dos Guest e dos Anônimos que deixaram reviews antigas para poder agradecer deste jeito que sempre faço, mas fica meu amor pelos elogios e tudo mais. Vocês são lindos!

Não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, mas vai ser algo que vai doer no coração Jily (talvez nem tanto assim) e vocês podem me deserdar pra sempre. Hahahahaha

**PS: **minha metade que é amante de James e Marlene pediu pra vcs amarem o casal, pfvr Hahahahah

**PS: **Se vocês gostam dos Marotos, eu fiz uma página no Facebook que tá no meu perfil.

Beijos!


	20. Quebrando as amarras – Parte 1

**Capítulo 19 – Quebrando as amarras: Parte 1**

Já era quase de madrugada quando a música tinha se tornado ensurdecedora. James e Marlene ainda estavam sentados de frente para a pista de dança, rindo, ingerindo o que sobrou das bebidas. Ambos observavam Alice, Sirius e Lily, os únicos que realmente pareciam empolgados com uma festa que já tinha dado sinais de seu fim. Parecia tudo normal – normal até demais –, como se Emmeline não tivesse tentado atiçar nenhum deles horas atrás.

Sirius era o mais destrambelhado da pista, girando e gritando, no mínimo, meio bêbado. James o viu abraçar Alice e depois trocar umas palavras com Lily, muito próximos, as bochechas dela ficando vermelhas, aumentando a comichão que abalou sua pele. Ele sabia que estava com um pouco de ciúmes de tudo aquilo, mas, estranhamente, estava em paz consigo mesmo. Esse era um dos muitos efeitos que Marlene conseguia provocar nele e isso era bom, pensou, pegando a mão dela. Muito bom.

Quem passava por ali, poderia jurar que todos estavam bem bêbados por causa dos passos bagunçados, das mãos agitadas no ar e os risos que cortavam as batidas de um lançamento das Esquisitonas. Poderiam jurar que todo mundo havia usufruído um pouco de álcool, mas, ao menos no que condizia a Sirius e Alice, dançar daquele jeito era totalmente normal.

- Gente, vou mostrar como é que se faz o chicken dance.

Alice berrou para todos do salão quando a música mudou_._ Ela simplesmente parou no centro da pista, batendo os braços como se fosse alçar voo, e isso fez Sirius jogar a cabeça para trás, gargalhando da cena. Descoordenado, o maroto tentou imitar a dança e Alice sorriu de aprovação.

- Está certo? - perguntou Sirius, agitando os braços. - Você é maluca, Alice.

- Eu não sou maluca. Sou apenas criativa.

Sirius mediu a garota de cima a baixo, conferindo o vestido de festa dela pela primeira vez.

- E excêntrica.

- Pelo hipogrifo, Lily te deu educação verbal também?

Sirius pegou Alice no colo e começou a girá-la na pista de dança, soltando-a logo em seguida, ajudando-a a se equilibrar.

- A Lilica me fez mais inteligente. Não que precisasse, pois sou muito esperto.

- É, eu sei bem disso, meu caro. Tão esperto que consegue passar de ano sem estudar.

- Tenho meu charme.

Sirius deu uma piscadela e virou-se para Lily. Começou a imitar o tal do chicken dance, arrastando os pés até ela, sorrindo ao vê-la rir alto da sua encenação nada bonita de um frango dançarino.

- O que diabos é o _chicken dance_? - indagou James, olhando para Marlene, meio confuso, meio risonho.

- A saideira de festa da Alice. É obrigatório ter essa dança da galinha. Ou do frango. Enfim, se não tiver essa dança, a festa não está propriamente finalizada.

James riu e ficou concentrado na dança que ganhou mais dançarinos. Frank tinha se aproximado junto com um Remus que ele tinha certeza que estava bêbado pela maneira como ele parecia um boneco, bambeando para os lados, sem ter controle dos pés. Os dois recém-chegados começaram a imitar Alice e, quando a música acabou, todos trocaram aplausos. As risadas ecoaram escandalosas, mas ninguém podia ouvir, pois o batuque da nova música era muito alto.

- Meu querido Merlin! Alice é uma figura. - James riu, meneando a cabeça negativamente. Seu olhar se prendeu por alguns instantes na figura de Lily e Sirius, abraçados no meio da pista.

- Quer ir lá e aprender a dança da galinha? - perguntou Marlene em um tom de sugestão. Podia ver ansiedade nos olhos de James, indicando muito bem que ele estava morrendo de vontade de se jogar na bagunça.

- Não, obrigado! - James negou, com toda a convicção que conseguiu impor na voz. Isso fez Marlene soltar um muxoxo. - Acho que Remus está completamente bêbado e isso é um prato cheio para a Emmeline.

- Quer fazer uma intervenção?

- Nah! - James puxou Marlene para perto, em um meio abraço. - Ele precisa se divertir um pouco. Digamos que a vida dele é um tanto quanto chata.

James sorriu e foi atraído pela voz de Lily.

- Gente, - Lily ergueu um braço e tropeçou, sendo segurada por Sirius. - Eu sei a dança da girafa.

Alice deu saltinhos de empolgação, pulando no pescoço da ruiva. Elas se abraçaram e começaram a pular em círculos como se tivessem acabado de ganhar um prêmio.

- Como é que se faz isso? - Sirius perguntou, olhando para Lily sem conter um sorriso.

- Todo mundo levanta os braços para cima e sacode a cabeça indo para frente. Vamos lá!

- Daqui a pouco vai ter a dança do hipogrifo.

James começou a enrolar os cabelos de Marlene entre os dedos, observando Lily no meio dos amigos. A ruiva nem parecia a monitora-chefe cinco estrelas de Hogwarts. A garota que era sempre mandona, temperamental e com patada na ponta da língua. Ela agia de uma forma tão natural que foi impossível não se sentir atraído. Ele não queria sentir aquilo, mas Lily era uma caixinha de surpresas. E ele gostava daquilo. Gostava muito. Ela parecia feliz, sem cobranças. Aquela era uma parte dela que não conhecia e que, no fundo, ainda queria muito conhecer. Pensou, duramente, na tentativa de uma amizade com ela, mas isso seria praticamente impossível. Afinal, ninguém mandou ele ser babaca pela milésima vez.

- Eu acho que vou inventar a dança da lula gigante. - Marlene começou a mover os braços em câmera lenta, fazendo uma careta. O ataque dela foi o suficiente para tirá-lo do devaneio.

- Assim terei pesadelos durante a noite, Lene - avisou James com um ar zombeteiro.

- Desculpe! - Ela riu e voltou a apoiar os braços na mesa. - Não quero que você sonhe comigo parecendo uma lula.

- Nem que você se esforçasse muito eu sonharia com você desse jeito.

James deu uma piscadela e Marlene engoliu em seco. Ele ficava lindo daquele jeito, era inegável. Não tinha como não se derreter toda vez que ele fazia aquilo por detrás dos óculos. Subitamente, ela se relembrou da conversa que teve com Lily e, ao olhar para o rosto bonito de James, notou que isso seria muito difícil. Estava muito acostumada com a presença dele, independente do que fazia entre as sombras dos corredores de Hogwarts. James havia se tornado a melhor companhia, sem desmerecer as amigas, claro, mas ela conseguia se sentir segura e confiante perto dele. Mas ela tinha que se concentrar para fazer o que Lily e ela tinham traçado para aquela noite.

- Ok! - Marlene se ajeitou na cadeira para poder ver melhor o rosto de James. - Já que não vamos tentar a dança da Alice e nem da Lily, vou aproveitar esse momento para avisar que preciso falar com você.

O olhar aflito de Marlene pegou James de chofre. Ela tentou sorrir, mas o gesto saiu muito falso. Pigarreando, disse:

- Preciso desabafar uma coisa e seria melhor que isso fosse feito lá fora.

- Você está me assustando. - James avisou. - O que foi, Lene?

- Acho melhor sairmos. Este lugar está muito barulhento.

James ajudou Marlene a se levantar e passou uma mão pela cintura da garota, caminhando até a saída. Ele não sabia muito bem o que pensar do comportamento súbito dela, pois, até alguns minutos atrás, eles estavam muito bem. Foi impossível não imaginar o que tinha feito de errado, pois parecia que qualquer coisinha acarretaria um efeito em cadeia bastante negativo.

- Ok! Aqui está bom! - Marlene parou de andar, juntando as mãos, aflita. O corredor estava deserto, iluminado por alguns archotes.

- Certo! Você tem meu aval para desabafar. - James olhou bem para a garota, parte de seu rosto escondido na semiescuridão. A expressão corporal dela denunciava que coisa boa não viria.

- Jay, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você - começou ela, sentindo a garganta ficar seca.

- Não estou gostando desse começo. - James ergueu o dedo indicador, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Shiu! Escute-me! - pediu ela, abaixando a mão dele. - Eu gosto de você, mas não aguento mais você caçoando da Lily e desprezando o Black.

James alteou uma sobrancelha.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Lene? - perguntou, pausadamente.

- Eu acho que está mais do que na hora de colocarmos as coisas para funcionar, do jeito que elas eram antes. Lily e eu, Black e você.

- Você está me pedindo, superficialmente, que eu volte a falar com o Sirius depois do que ele fez?

- Você fala como se ele fosse o único culpado - retrucou Marlene. - O Black não fez o que fez sozinho. Lily também cedeu e a maturidade deles me choca.

- E por que te choca?

- Porque imaginei um comportamento diferente do Black. Sempre o achei um mau caráter quando o assunto é ficar com uma garota para usá-la. Mas eles parecem bem, magicamente bem.

Marlene esperou para ver uma reação de James. Sem resposta, emendou:

- Eles não se importam, James.

James empurrou os óculos e soltou um suspiro. Ele sabia que Marlene tinha razão. Sirius tinha mudado, muito, de um jeito que jamais achou que fosse possível. O máximo que esperava era que o ex-melhor amigo fosse bancar o sacana para cima de Lily, mas muitas verdades colidiram com as suas suposições, deixando-o perdido, desconcentrado, com as defesas em baixa. Isso o fez agir como um babaca, reconhecia isso, mas era orgulhoso demais para dar o braço a torcer. Sirius se superou de todo aquele impasse de um jeito que jamais acreditou e não tinha como ignorar o que Marlene havia acabado de lhe dizer.

Sirius e Lily dormiram juntos por causa do álcool, mas ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça que o fato disso ter acontecido é porque havia um desejo mútuo. O firewhisky dava coragem para quem o consumia. Não era à toa que uma das maiores perguntas que o atormentava era o retrocesso mental para saber em qual momento exato eles começaram a se sentir atraídos um pelo outro. Ninguém era encorajado a dormir com uma pessoa sem ao menos conhecê-la. Ao menos, era nisso que James piamente acreditava.

- Jay, o que fizemos também não foi certo e o que continuamos a fazer também não. - Marlene o tirou do devaneio, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do ombro. - Lily e Sirius nem se tocaram depois do que aconteceu. E, nós dois, mantivemos a safadeza oculta.

- Quem garante que eles não fizeram nada? Os dois estavam muito íntimos agora a pouco na pista de dança.

- James, você precisa parar com isso. - Marlene fechou a expressão. Tinha plena capacidade de ser dura com as pessoas por mais que muitos a achassem uma perfeita idiota. - Chega de ser imaturo com essa situação. Tudo o que aconteceu era para nos fazermos crescer, sei lá, e não ficar remoendo o erro que não foi só deles, mas nosso também.

Ela soltou um suspiro rasgante e emendou:

- Eu confio na minha melhor amiga. Se ela me disse que não dormiu com o Black pela segunda vez, eu acredito. E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

A afirmação de Marlene lhe serviu como um tabefe. James retraiu um riso desdenhoso alisando a testa nervosamente.

- Não é safadeza oculta o que estamos fazendo, Lene - a voz de James tremia e isso o obrigou a respirar fundo. - Lily e Sirius nos viram se beijando e, desde então, parece que aceitaram a ideia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa dessa escola. O único que ainda acha isso tudo muito absurdo é Remus.

- E Alice. E Frank. - Marlene contou, vendo surpresa no rosto dele. - Meio mundo acha isso errado, Jay.

- E você se baseia no que os outros pensam?

- Não, claro que não. - Marlene endureceu de novo, impaciente. - Mas eu não posso mais continuar com isso. Não sou mais obrigada a aguentar o Black e você separados. Vocês são como irmãos e nenhuma garota pode ficar no meio disso.

Os ombros de James caíram, desanimados. Sentia falta do amigo, mas, como sempre, era orgulhoso demais em dizer isso em voz alta.

- E eu quero desfilar com a minha melhor amiga pela escola, como nos velhos tempos, algo que não acontece mais porque você está no meio.

- Uau! - James ficou exaurido. - Por que não me falou isso antes? Teria dado um jeito.

- Não me entenda mal, Jay, mas eu - ela parou ao ver um brilho de raiva nos olhos de James. - não aguento mais e você também não. Eu vi que você estava com vontade de curtir um tempo com seus amigos na festa, mas não o fez porque é cabeça dura, mimado e orgulhoso demais.

Os ombros de Marlene também caíram, desanimados.

- O fato da Lily ter ficado com o Black me fez perceber duramente que eu gosto daquele trasgo - revelou, sentindo algo dentro dela derreter. - Eu não posso ficar me enganando desse jeito, Jay, pois não custa muito para eu me apaixonar por você.

O silêncio caiu entre eles, pesado. A falta de iluminação no corredor só aumentava o dramatismo daquele momento.

- Eu sei que você jamais me trataria que nem lixo como o Black faz com todas as suas falsas namoradas. Com você, eu me sinto segura, me sinto bem.

- E por que quer "terminar" com isso? - James desenhou aspas no ar, estarrecido. - Lene, eu me sinto muito bem perto de você e também não vou ser otário a ponto de dizer que não me apaixonaria facilmente por você.

- Aí que mora a diferença, Jay. - Marlene chamou a atenção dele, meio tristonha. - Eu estou _prestes_ a me apaixonar por você e esse detalhe para você é apenas uma _possibilidade_. Você _ama _a Lily, por mais que isso doa.

A grifinória fez questão de dar uma entonação mais forte para determinadas palavras na tentativa de impactar James. Era fato que estava sendo difícil lidar com ele, mas uma boa conversa sempre funcionava como uma solução. Sim, era verdade que estava prestes a gostar dele. Sim, era fato que tinha acabado de mentir ao dizer que gostava do Sirius, mesmo que tivesse confirmado isso para Lily. James mexia com ela de um jeito estranho e, naquele momento, ela conseguia ver que precisava se desprender daquele caos ou ficaria maluca.

- Eu disse que não a amava mais - lembrou James. - Você não escutou o que eu disse para a Emme?

Marlene apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros de James. Achou que a ideia de terminar com aquela amizade seria fácil, mas estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginou. Seu coração batia devagar, com dificuldade, e tudo só piorou quando ele contornou sua cintura com as mãos.

- Você só está renegando seus sentimentos por estar muito magoado. Lily ficou com o Sirius e te recusou por muitos anos - explicou Marlene, fazendo um grande esforço para não olhar para os lábios de James. - Essa é sua ponta de indignação e, dizer que não a ama mais, se torna mais fácil para que você aceite essa nova realidade.

James suspirou e apertou a cintura de Marlene.

- Mas não é verdade - Ela sussurrou, tocando o queixo dele de leve. - Eu vejo como você a olha, Jay. E eu não quero mais ficar no meio disso.

Sua cabeça parecia que ia começar a doer com aquele monte de informação que tinha ganhado um sentido maior por ter saído da boca de Marlene. Desde que soube do relacionamento promíscuo entre Lily e Sirius, ele tentou esquecer a ruiva de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas doía, pois a lembrança dela tinha ficado mais forte, mais enraizada, mais incômoda. O ocorrido se tornou uma mágoa tão profunda que se alastrou por todo seu sistema nervoso, infectando-o. James sabia que estava frustrado, com inveja e tudo mais, um acúmulo de sentimentos negativos que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes. Agora, olhando para os olhos calmos e amorosos de Marlene, parecia que um raio tinha acabado de cruzar o seu cérebro, lhe dando o clarão que passou muito tempo renegando.

- Lene, eu quero que você saiba que nunca intencionei te usar para tentar esquecer a Lily - disse ele, com sinceridade. - Eu quero morrer quando simplesmente dizem isso, porque não é verdade.

Ele a olhou e se aproximou. Todos os sentimentos que repreendeu naqueles dias o golpeavam por dentro, em uma briga para ver quem finalmente ganhava.

- Eu sei que não, Jay Jay. - Marlene sorriu de canto, soltando um suspiro. Ficar muito perto de James a desequilibrava. - O que tivemos foi algo natural, aconteceu antes de sabermos o que tinha rolado do outro lado. Eu sou muito grata por você ter sido oficialmente meu primeiro beijo e... - as bochechas dela coraram suavemente. - Me proporcionando certos momentos mais íntimos e sensacionais.

James riu e a abraçou com força. Marlene tinha sido sua fortaleza naqueles últimos dias e não conseguia acreditar que estava perdendo mais uma pessoa. Ao menos, era assim que via toda aquela situação.

- Você é sensacional, Lenezinha - Os braços dele a cobriram por inteiro. - Não acho certo você me dispensar como um elfo doméstico.

- Eu só estou dispensando nossa safadeza oculta e de uma maneira bastante brutal.

Eles riram baixo, ainda se mantendo alinhados nos braços um do outro.

- Olhe, eu não vou aceitar perder sua amizade. Sou egoísta. - James sussurrou, sentindo o perfume dela. Isso o fez perder o fio da meada por alguns segundos, com dificuldade para respirar.

- Jay, só estou pedindo para que nosso planeta se alinhe. - Marlene repousou a mão na nuca dele, acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Eu entendo! - James se afastou e segurou o queixo dela com cuidado. - Mas vou continuar te perseguindo, pois sou persistente.

Marlene riu para disfarçar a necessidade de engolir a sensação de choro que a deixou sufocada.

- Eu te amo, Lene! - James lhe deu um beijo na testa. - Daquele jeito de amigo protetor.

- Eu também amo você, seu idiota.

James inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo!

Ela meneou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Posso te pedir só uma coisa? - perguntou Marlene, o encarando com firmeza.

- Pode!

Marlene simplesmente mudou de ideia no que queria dizer e apenas tomou partido da situação. Pousou uma das mãos no rosto de James e o beijou, profundamente, como se estivesse colhendo o néctar que aqueles lábios tinham, um gosto que a fazia esquecer até mesmo seu nome completo. Seu coração voltou a bater mais rápido e suas pernas bambearam um pouco ao sentir a boca do maroto se prender a sua com extrema facilidade. Com o mesmo reconhecimento de sempre.

De repente, Marlene se lembrou das palavras de Lily: ela poderia beijá-lo o quanto quisesse. A culpa logo se dissipou e ela se pendurou no pescoço dele, intensificando o beijo, as línguas brigando, impedindo qualquer brecha para recuperar o oxigênio. James a puxou para mais perto, alisando sua cintura, aprofundando o gesto do jeito que ela gostava. Marlene tinha que parar com aquilo antes que ultrapassasse de novo a linha tênue que havia acabado de impor entre eles.

- Beijo de despedida é baixaria, Lene - sussurrou James, quando finalmente conseguiu desprender os lábios dos dela.

Os olhos de gata de Marlene viraram duas fendas no escuro, e James viu que havia desejo neles. Cuidadosamente, subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, sabendo o que poderia acarretar se a incitasse da maneira certa. A verdade é que ele não queria se desprender de Marlene, não naquele momento. Por mais que seus sentimentos estivessem confusos e quase bloqueados, James voltou a sua sensatez, um efeito que o beijo dela era ótimo em lhe proporcionar.

- O beijo foi por uma boa causa, acredite - explicou Marlene, dando pequenos beijos nos lábios de James para guardar aquele sabor, como se corresse o risco de esquecê-lo para sempre.

- Lene, eu não vou te soltar, sinto muito - anunciou James, deslizando os dedos pela coluna de Marlene, percebendo que ela havia se contorcido como resposta.

- Jay, você precisa me soltar - Ela pediu sem ter muita certeza do que falava. Também não queria se desprender dele, por mais que tivesse combinado em dar fim naquilo.

- Você realmente quer que eu a solte? - perguntou James, dando dois passos à frente, de forma que seu corpo colidiu com o de Marlene.

- James, não faça pergunta difícil... - Marlene não recuou da aproximação. Parecia que tinha congelado, pois as mãos dele passeavam inquietas pela sua coluna, lhe dando uma ótima sensação.

- Lene, - James a chamou com a voz rouca, pressionando seus lábios de leve nos dela. Ele a viu cerrar os olhos, como se soubesse o que viria a seguir. - já que você quer encerrar o que nós temos, eu queria que, pelo menos, passasse a noite comigo.

O ar parecia não existir mais nos pulmões de Marlene. Passar uma noite com James queria dizer que eles se beijariam por horas e explorariam um ao outro, sem nenhum receio.

- Você acha que isso é realmente uma boa ideia, Jay? - perguntou Marlene, ainda desnorteada com o pedido dele.

James não disse nada. Acariciou o rosto de Marlene com uma das mãos, muito brevemente, e a guiou para o lugar secreto deles, a Torre de Astronomia. Quando teve certeza de que estavam sozinhos, ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou, impondo todas as emoções que sentia por ela, um gesto singelo, carinhoso, qualquer sentimento que a fizesse entender que em hipótese alguma a havia usado.

- Eu falei para você que não te deixaria em paz - disse James, com os lábios colados nos dela. - Por mais que você me chute.

Marlene sorriu e acariciou os cabelos desgrenhados do maroto. Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la e lhe deu um beijo no canto do pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Quer que eu encontre uma constelação para você?

Marlene pegou a mão de James e subiu no banquinho, puxando um telescópio, inclinando-o para baixo. Sentiu os lábios dele em seus ombros e sorriu de canto. Começou a sentir a tristeza abordá-la, mas resolveu viver aquele último momento como se fosse o primeiro de muitos outros.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oie, gente! Como cês tão? A novidade é que é bem provável que eu termine IS este mês. Vou tentar postar todo final de semana para não matar ninguém do coração. Hahaha Meu objetivo depois dessa fic e fazer uma continuação, mas isso ainda é um caso mto sério a se pensar, mesmo eu tendo muitas confusões na minha cabeça para essa galera.

Esse capítulo foi para o shipper que nem todo mundo é fã, mas, para deixar a outra parte feliz, Sirius e Lily vem com tudo no próximo e posso dizer que é meu capítulo favorito.

Agradeço sempre a todas as reviews (L)

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Hoje é seu aniversário e nada mais justo que uma atualização, né? Até pq só disse que atualizaria depois da sua review Hahahaaha. Aqui é só chantagens, gente! James vai começar a melhorar, devagar, mas ele vai conseguir. As coisas começam a se ajeitar, mas é óbvio que não vai ser tão fácil assim. Como vc disse, alguns realmente se entregaram e a partir do próximo capítulo isso vai ficar um pouquinho mais claro. Lily e Lene são dignas de respeito. Eu, sinceramente, sou contra a qualquer porrada por causa de garoto, mesmo sendo James e Sirius Hahahaha

**Ceci: **Oie, seja bem-vinda ao mundo conturbado dos Marotos Hahahaha. Obrigada pelos elogios lindos, isso sempre é uma animação a mais. Posso dizer que, às vezes, nem acho que faço um bom trabalho, pq fico mto tempo sem postar e acho que perdi o toque da coisa toda. Mas saber que está gostando já é uma coisa mto, mto, mto boa. Por falar em Jily, eles sempre serão meu caso de amor tbm e prometo que vou compensar essa confusão daqui pra frente Hahaha Obrigada pela review.

**Dafny: **Sacalme que o James logo vai deixar de ser babaca Hahahahahaha

Bom, gente, é isso! Até a próxima atualização!

Grande beijo!


	21. Quebrando as amarras – Parte 2

**Capítulo 21 – Quebrando as amarras: Parte 2**

Lily e Sirius estavam sentados na escada perto do Salão Principal, cansados e sem nenhuma etiqueta depois de serem os últimos, junto com Alice e Frank, a deixarem as masmorras. Ambos não estavam nem um pouco a fim de dormir, até porque ainda sentiam uma forte energia percorrer as suas veias. Sirius estava escorado em uma pilastra, os cabelos meio compridos sendo afastados dos olhos com uma sequência de sopros, o traje a rigor completamente desalinhado enquanto Lily massageava os pés sobre a meia, sentindo a brisa fria bater em suas bochechas quentes. Por mais que estivesse distraída, conseguia sentir os olhos de Sirius fixos nela, o que a atraiu para ele. Ambos trocaram um sorrisinho cúmplice por saberem que estavam revivendo mentalmente as palhaçadas que fizeram juntos na pista de dança da festa do Slugue.

- Não acredito que você consegue ser bizarra sem estar bêbada, Lilica. - Sirius comentou. Explodiu em risos e foi um pouco difícil ele recuperar o fôlego, pois a imagem da ruiva e da dança da girafa brotou na sua mente.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? - perguntou ela, com uma sobrancelha alteada. - Quem vê pensa que o Sr. Black estava muito comportado, todo antiquado, sendo que achei que você era um stripper ou algo do tipo.

- Garoto de programa?

O pescoço de Lily foi para trás, abobalhada com a informação de Sirius.

- De onde você aprendeu esse termo _trouxa_?

- Remus. - Sirius respondeu ao se recuperar do ataque de riso causado pela expressão de choque de Lily. - E tenho certeza que se eu rebolasse mais um pouco, você contrataria meus serviços.

A mão de Lily o tocou no joelho, dando um leve empurrão. Ela ria baixo, vencida pelo cansaço, mas sua mente ainda estava muito alerta.

- Ainda dá tempo. - Sirius continuou. - As badaladas da meia-noite já se cessaram e isso quer dizer que todo mundo foi dormir. Há apenas nós dois nesse amplo corredor para fazermos o que quisermos.

Sirius tocou a ponta do nariz de Lily e levou o tapa de sempre, o que o fez rir. Ele voltou a se recostar, observando as madeixas vermelhas dela caírem sobre seus ombros nus, em ondas. Agora o cabelo dela estava totalmente solto, pois a ruiva tinha retirado a presilha que segurava parte dele. Era impossível não querer tocá-lo para sentir novamente a maciez.

- Dança da girafa? Sério?

Eles gargalharam, tocando o ombro um do outro com gentileza.

- Eu não sei de onde tirei aquilo. Simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça. - Lily tocou a própria testa com gentileza. - Você me contagia de maneira negativa, Sis.

- Vou encarar isso como um tremendo elogio, pois tenho sido uma ótima companhia para você, a garota ranzinza. - Sirius sorriu de canto. - Se eu soubesse antes que você era legal, teria insistido na nossa amizade antes.

- Mas, olha, Sirius Black sabe dizer coisas boas sem teor sexual.

- Não me provoque, Lilica - Ele ergueu o dedo em riste. - Sabemos que você está se segurando há muito tempo. Sinto que se eu triscar em você no lugar certo, vamos ter que lutar para nos desenrolarmos.

Lily não conseguia mais ficar envergonhada com o falatório insinuante de Sirius. Antes, era meio complicado lidar com os trocadilhos, especialmente quando o fato deles terem dormido juntos vinha à tona. Sim, era bem verdade que se ele a tocasse do jeito certo as coisas sairiam do controle, pois passou os últimos dias contornando cada aproximação dele. Ele ali, todo bagunçado e largado, olhando para ela, conseguia lhe fazer perder um pouco do juízo. Mas lutou até o fim contra o desejo e lidar com as indiretas e os comentários que muitas garotas considerariam impertinentes tinha sido o primeiro passo. O segredo era rebater com o mesmo nível de safadeza, algo que ela pegou o jeito por causa dele.

- Você foi o que se deu melhor na dança da girafa, Sis.

- Eu arraso em qualquer dança - disse Sirius cheio de orgulho. - Estou mentindo?

- Não, você realmente arrasa.

Lily concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Soltou um suspiro ao ver os primeiros flocos de neve caírem nos jardins de Hogwarts, pois achava aquela época do ano simplesmente muito mágica. Internamente, começou a contar os segundos em que começaria a sentir frio. Iria bater os dentes, de certo, ainda mais estando de vestido que não revelava muito do seu corpo. Mesmo assim, era um pedaço de pano fino, inútil para proteger alguém do inverno.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sirius ficando mais perto dela. Começou a observar os flocos também, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Estou cansada! - murmurou Lily sem olhá-lo.

- Do drama do James em cima da gente?

A afirmação chamou a atenção dela.

- De onde o Potter veio para fazer parte desta conversa?

- Foi meio difícil ter que fingir que estava tudo bem enquanto estávamos curtindo a festa. - Sirius começou a cutucar o botão aberto da manga da camisa. - A maneira como ele te olhava me deixou meio perturbado.

- Olhando de uma maneira que queria me matar?

Sirius deu um riso abafado.

- Não - Ele negou, seus olhos cinza vigiando a neve que começava a ganhar um pouco mais de força. - De uma maneira que te queria muito.

Fazia dias que James Potter não entrava como um assunto a ser discutido pelos dois. Sirius continuava a agir como se nunca tivesse tido um melhor amigo e Lily externou todo o drama, deixando algumas calúnias de James como um borrão desagradável na sua memória. Só o fato de Sirius tê-lo citado, um efeito negativo se apoderou do seu corpo, ao ponto de fazê-la engolir em seco. Não queria trocar a alegria da festa do Slugue pelo dramatismo de um mimado Potter. Literalmente, estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade.

- E o que isso tem a ver com este momento, Sis? - Ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo, notando como o rosto dele estava impassível. - Eu estava muito contente até você estragar tudo mencionando esse serzinho de quinta.

- Desculpe - um sorriso fraco brotou nos lábios de Sirius. - Foi mais forte que eu e eu tinha que comentar isso.

- Pois não comente mais.

Lily viu a testa de Sirius enrugar, os olhos dele fechados no formato de duas fendas. O tom de cinza escureceu e a ruiva sabia que ele estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe por ter causado o seu belíssimo desconforto.

- Sirius.

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

Lily ficou quieta ao ver a irritação de Sirius bem mais nítida. Os pés dele começaram a batucar no soalho e ela teve que respirar fundo para não ser contaminada com a súbita inquietação dele.

- Não ligue para ele - disse Sirius, muito sério. - Ele está com ciúmes de nós dois, mas não admite. Eu acho que ele está usando a Marlene para tentar provocar alguma coisa em você.

Era óbvio que, uma vez que a pauta James e Marlene entrava em cena, dificilmente saía. Eles pouco falavam dos dois desde o episódio que presenciaram em Hogsmeade, o novo casal se abraçando e se beijando, na frente de todo mundo que passeava pelo vilarejo. Lily nunca comediu o quanto a visão lhe machucou até aquele momento. Era impossível fugir do olhar petrificado de Sirius. Um olhar de acusação que lhe dava calafrios.

- Você acha?

Sirius não queria entrar naquela conversa, mas a maneira como James olhava Lily parecia a única coisa que conseguiu reter da festa do Slugue. E isso o incomodou. Incomodou tanto que ele começou a beber escondido. Pouco, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo dançar como um stripper. Tinha quebrado a promessa de ficar sóbrio e, por ter sido um pouco inteligente em se conter, ficou consciente do que acontecia ao redor de um jeito mais alegre que o normal.

- Nada justifica o fato deles se agarrarem publicamente pela escola. É meio ridículo!

O silêncio sobre James e Marlene foi o que eles declararam de fase de aceitação, dias complicados, pois os sentimentos ruins sobre o ocorrido afloravam em momentos inoportunos. Geralmente, isso acontecia quando estavam calados, mas nunca tiveram a pachorra de tocar no assunto. Lily e Sirius tinham em comum não só o gosto pela música trouxa e bruxa da década de 70, mas sabiam ser ótimas muralhas para esconderem os próprios sentimentos.

Claro que isso viria com uma queda e eles não poderiam deixar de sentir que aquele era o momento para despejar o que sentiam, especialmente Lily que tinha que cumprir o trato feito com Marlene. Tinha que dar adeus ao Sirius, mesmo que fosse uma medida temporária.

- Isso quer dizer que você tem ciúmes da Marlene. - Lily afirmou, olhando-o com firmeza. - Minto?

- Eu não sou tão ciumento. - Sirius esticou as pernas. - Lilica, eu não sei lidar com sentimentos.

- E como você sabe que gosta da minha amiga? - Ela indagou. - Todos falam que você gosta dela, até mesmo Remus. E no Remus eu confio.

Sirius se moveu no degrau procurando uma resposta que fosse suficiente para a pergunta de Lily. Realmente não sabia lidar com sentimentos, pois sua família se incumbiu de destruir boa parte deles.

- Ela me atrai de uma maneira diferente - explicou Sirius, se sentindo tosco. - Por mais que brinque, não consigo me imaginar tratando-a que nem as demais.

- Sirius, você tem potencial para ser um bom namorado. Basta acreditar nisso! - pronunciou Lily, com firmeza.

Isso fez Sirius rir, o que deixou Lily sem jeito por ter captado o que ela jamais viu com tanta clareza nele: insegurança e amargura. Jamais tinha acreditado que Sirius fosse uma pessoa quebrada ao meio. Tudo bem que escutava muitas coisas sobre ele, especialmente no que condizia ao descaso da família Black. A vontade de tomar a mão dele foi tão grande que ela teve que se segurar, unindo-as sobre o tecido do vestido. Ainda tinha noção que qualquer aproximação dele era um perigo e ela queria continuar dentro da sua redoma de proteção.

- Você acha? - perguntou Sirius, depois de se recompor. - Sério mesmo, Lilica, que você acha isso de mim?

- Eu acho! - reafirmou Lily, oferecendo um sorriso a Sirius. Tentou ser compassiva, mas em vão. Algo dentro dela relacionado a ele começou a fazê-la se sentir sufocada e ela não sabia bem o quê.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto é um cara legal, Sirius - Ela queria que ele se sentisse melhor e nada mais justo do que dizer a verdade. Ao menos, do ponto de vista dela. - Você gosta de ficar se automutilando, achando que nada está certo ou que você não é suficientemente bom para conquistar algo. Eu sei que você possui uma autoconfiança extrema, mas deveria usá-la para outros assuntos, como para conversar dignamente com seu melhor amigo.

Sirius riu debochado.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele teoricamente me odeia.

- Ele só te odeia porque passo muito tempo com você. Por isso, eu acho que devemos nos separar um pouco Sirius.

Ele foi pego de surpresa com a afirmação direta da ruiva.

- Não quer mais brincar de ser minha amiguinha? Não quer mais compartilhar seu lanche comigo?

Lily riu e lhe deu um tapa no ombro, balançando a cabeça negativamente, se perguntando o que fez para merecer a companhia de alguém como Sirius, que fazia beicinho para reforçar o peso da chantagem.

- Sis, isso é sério. - Lily tocou o joelho dele, fazendo-o mudar a expressão facial de novo. - Potter pode ter me desejado a noite inteira, mas o tesão dele é você.

- Socorro, Lilica, você soou como eu.

Eles riram, se cutucando como duas crianças insolentes.

- Ainda podemos ser amigos, mas só depois dessa situação insuportável ir embora. Assim, para sempre. - Lily falou com veemência. - Potter não vai voltar a falar com você por minha causa e isso não está certo. Diga-me, onde você vai dormir quando Hogwarts acabar? Na casa da família Black que não é.

Sirius soltou um suspiro, quase arrependido de ter compartilhado muitas coisas da sua vida com Lily. Claro que tinha sido ótimo dividir o dilema que lhe consumia todos os dias, pois deixou de ser bem quisto pela família e foi convidado a se retirar por ondem da sua odiosa mãe. Desde então, vinha morando na casa dos Potter, mas, durante toda aquela confusão, não cogitou a parte de ficar desabrigado. Agora que a realidade bateu de frente, percebeu que não se importava, pois sabia que era bom na arte de se virar. Tudo bem que ele encontrou em Lily um apoio que lhe ajudou a compreender muitas coisas, especialmente da sua realidade, o que o fez encarar a súbita necessidade de parar de reviver o passado. Os amigos e as mulheres eram praticamente uma válvula de escape da trágica realidade que se encontrava e Lily tinha se tornado um ponto fixo, o ponto que o fazia colocar os pés no chão.

- Lily, eu não ligo pra ideia de ficar desabrigado. Meu tio Alphard me deu uma grana e eu posso me virar com ela. Eu sempre me virei, na verdade. Nunca fui coroado como filho exemplar como James.

Lily se lembrou de fragmentos da conversa de Emmeline na festa. James era o garoto de ouro, que todas as pessoas queriam por perto. Estudando o rosto de Sirius, podia entender um pouco mais da atitude dele usar, literalmente, a beleza a seu favor. Mas ele precisava entender que essa atitude o desvalorizava.

- Eu fiquei entre vocês dois, de supetão. Sis, - Ela não resistiu e pegou a mão dele. - Vocês têm uma longa história que não pode ser finalizada desse jeito. Vocês sempre precisaram um do outro. Por mais que tenha sido muito divertido estar ao seu lado, eu não gosto de vê-lo magoado com o Potter, ainda mais sabendo que você sente falta dele. Ainda mais sabendo que aquele trasgo também sente a sua falta. Ainda mais por saber que vocês são dois espécimes orgulhosos que me deixam nos nervos.

- Lily, o discurso tá lindo, mas eu não sinto falta dele. - Sirius afirmou, sem muita certeza, revirando os olhos.

- Sirius! - Lily enfatizou o nome dele, olhando-o emburrada.

- Ok! Talvez, um pouco!

Lily riu baixo, ainda com a mão de Sirius enlaçada na sua.

- E, além da amizade, eu não admito ser uma Sra. Black. Não está nos meus planos. - Lily disse com um sorriso afável. O toque da mão dele contra a sua era bom, lhe dava uma sensação incrível de que pelo menos alguém gostava dela nem que fosse um pouco. - E sua família odeia sangues-ruins, então, estaríamos fadados a dar errado.

- Aí que você se engana. Minha prima mais querida está se agarrando com um sangue-ruim e ela disse que ele é bom de cama. Não poderia concordar mais.

Lá estava ele, desviando a atenção dele para ela.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, mas não mude o rumo da conversa.

Sirius suspirou, cansado.

- Antes de voltarmos a esse assunto, eu tenho que lhe dizer para parar de se sentir inferior por ser sangue-ruim. - Sirius ficou muito sério. - Snape é um verme que não sabia de nada do que estava falando quando as cuecas dele foi uma exposição gratuita aos alunos de Hogwarts. E que cueca horrorosa, vamos combinar.

Lily não queria rir, pois ainda respeitava Snape simbolicamente, mas cair na gargalhada foi inevitável.

- Ok! - Ela se recuperou segundos depois, com a mão livre repousando na barriga. - Não vamos entrar neste assunto, ok?

Ele captou mágoa nos olhos dela.

- Lily, você é incrível. Abrace esse lado sangue-ruim e cuspa na cara dessa sociedade preconceituosa. Eu adoraria que você fosse a minha Sra. Black, justamente para gerar polêmica. Adoro polêmica. E, claro, para ajudar a derrubar essa visão estúpida contra os nascidos trouxas. Ao menos, parte dessa missão pertence a minha prima Andrômeda. Sei que ela honrará isso.

A mão de Lily apertou mais a de Sirius e ele tomou coragem para enlaçar os dedos.

- Voltando ao assunto atual, quer dizer que você está gamada em mim? - perguntou Sirius tentando animar aquela conversa, mas estava complicado. O clima estava pesado depois que a pauta sangue-ruim entrou em cena e Lily ficou muito cabisbaixa, o que o fez se sentir culpado.

- Não, mas posso chegar lá. Ando meio carente. - Lily deu um riso abafado.

- Podemos curar isso já. - brincou ele meneando a cabeça positivamente.

- Você só pensa em sexo - Ela soltou a mão dele com certa dificuldade. Percebeu que tinha que ficar um pouco afastada de Sirius ou perderia a cabeça mesmo estando sóbria.

- Sexo é minha válvula de escape - afirmou Sirius alisando os cabelos negros. - Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu adoraria um momento nostalgia para você saber de fato o quanto mando bem.

Lily deu um sorriso enviesado. Ela sabia que ele mandava bem, pois lembrava perfeitamente do que tinha acontecido. Porém, não seria agora que daria uma de louca e afirmaria que se lembrava. Arruinaria tudo.

- O que aconteceria se eu ficasse gamada em você? - perguntou Lily por curiosidade.

- Eu acho que você sofreria, pois seria honesto contigo.

- Honesto em que sentido?

Sirius virou o corpo, apoiando as costas na parede fria. Vislumbrou o rosto de Lily, as bochechas ainda vermelhas.

- Eu não conseguiria ser um bom namorado para você, Lily. - Sirius cruzou os braços, atraindo a atenção dela. - Você é muito boa para mim. Eu me sentiria constrangido só em tentar circular de mãos dadas com você no meio da escola. Eu seria péssimo com cantadas, elogios... Eu ficaria travado.

- Teria vergonha de mim, é isso? - Lily perguntou encarando-o divertida.

- Jamais teria vergonha de você, Lily - afirmou Sirius com veemência. - Você escutou algo sobre eu lhe dizer que você é incrível? Ah! - ele riu ao ver a cabeça dela balançar. - Esse é o máximo de elogio que você tirará de mim. O próximo só daqui 1 ano.

Eles se encararam em silêncio.

- Me sinto aliviada - disse Lily em um tom lisonjeiro. - Mas eu faria de você um bom namorado.

- Lily, você é a única pessoa que confiou em mim, algo que nenhuma garota normal faria.

A ruiva se virou para ficar frente a frente com Sirius. Ajeitou o vestido e afastou os cabelos do rosto.

- Você me protegeu depois do que aconteceu entre nós dois. Isso foi incrível, Sirius. Não sei como você pode afirmar que não é bom com sentimentos ou com a ideia de ser um bom namorado. Você é excepcional e acredito que deveria esquecer as coisas do passado e construir sua vida. Ela pode ser repleta de bebês com a Marlene.

Lily ergueu as duas sobrancelhas rapidamente em uma expressão sapeca.

- Só você mesmo para me dizer essas coisas.

Sirius tirou as costas da parede e diminuiu a distância entre Lily e ele. Podia ouvir a respiração calma e compassada dela e contar as sardas que agora estavam em evidência por causa da falta de maquiagem. Em poucos minutos em que ficou admirando aqueles olhos verdes e intensos presos nos dele, imaginou se tivesse sido ele o primeiro a gostar dela. Antes de James. Não teria que fechar uma porta que simplesmente se abriu para voltar ao seu posto de pegador da escola. Lily foi a primeira a tratá-lo como um ser humano de respeito, acreditando em seu potencial. Isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Eu acho que gamei em você por breves dias, Lilica.

As bochechas de Lily ficaram mais vermelhas e ela levou à mão a boca, abafando um riso.

- Eu sou irresistível - pronunciou ela cheia de si.

- É, você é mesmo.

Ela cessou o riso voltando a mergulhar naqueles olhos acinzentados que pareciam um buraco negro naquele quase breu. A tristeza de ter que se afastar da única pessoa que esteve ao lado dela, surpreendentemente depois de um incidente que poderia torná-la mais amarga, era o mesmo que arrancar um bom pedaço do seu coração que, naquele momento, parecia uma batedeira no seu peito. Sirius se tornou especial de uma maneira que ele jamais saberia e guardaria esse sentimento com ela.

- Acho que vou para o dormitório. - Sirius se levantou e pegou seu casaco do chão. Gentilmente, cobriu os ombros de Lily. Nem precisou esperar por agradecimento, pois ela puxou o pedaço do pano para mais junto do corpo, ficando encolhida.

- Mais já? - perguntou Lily, desacreditada. - Você está livre para _pegar_ quem você quiser, _Black_.

- Vai me tratar assim agora, é?

Ela riu, colocando-se em pé com dificuldade por causa do vestido. Aproveitou para colocar os sapatos, quase caindo do degrau.

- Estou brincando, Sis - disse Lily rindo.

- Acho bom mesmo ou vou te infernizar para o resto da vida. - Sirius tocou a ponta do nariz da ruiva fazendo-a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Eu não reclamaria. - Lily deu de ombros e pigarreou. - Acho que também vou me redimir aos meus aposentos.

- Certo! - Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu um meio sorriso. - Boa noite, Lilica.

- Boa noite, Sis!

Lily ergueu a mão, acenando. Ficou parada, esperando ele sumir de vista para poder seguir o mesmo caminho. Poderia ter ido com ele, mas precisava liberar seus pulmões do excesso de ar que a impedia de respirar direito. Agora que se via sozinha, foi meio difícil não sentir o peso daquela decisão, sendo que havia mais uma coisa para dizer a Sirius. No final das contas, percebeu que nada do que falaria mudaria alguma coisa. Sirius precisava de James e essa era a decisão final.

Quando fez menção de caminhar, ouviu passos que pareciam vir na sua direção. Reconheceu Sirius na penumbra e o olhou desentendida.

- Vai querer o casaco? - perguntou Lily, torcendo para que ele negasse, pois não estava gostando daquele vento nas suas costas.

- Não! - ele continuou a caminhar apressado, vendo os olhos dela se arregalarem devagar. - Eu preciso saber se uma coisa que aconteceu entre nós dois foi real.

- O quê? - Lily o olhou aturdida.

A resposta não veio. Sirius a segurou pela cintura e arrematou seus lábios quentes e ágeis na boca dela. Ele a segurava com força, impedindo-a de se desequilibrar. Não fazia ideia de onde tinha vindo aquela coragem, mas simplesmente não podia ir dormir sem fazer aquilo. Sem sentir os lábios de Lily nos seus de novo, sem sentir o perfume sempre doce que vinha dos cabelos ruivos. Sem sentir os dedos dela percorrendo seu corpo com delicadeza. Simplesmente a agarrou, possessivo, e começou a beijá-la com urgência.

Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, a mente de Lily foi dominada pelas lembranças da noite em que dormiu com Sirius, emendadas a outras que vivenciou nos últimos dias com ele. Isso a fez despertar para o que realmente acontecia e, quando sentiu a língua dele tocar a sua, cedeu, correspondendo lentamente, respirando vagarosamente, enquanto o ajudava a intensificar aquele gesto que era muito mais verdadeiro que todos aqueles que compartilharam na Sala Precisa sob o estupor do firewhisky.

Lily teve que tomar cuidado para não cair, pois estava perto da escada. Sem saída, segurou Sirius pela gola da camisa e sentiu o braço dele abraçá-la pela cintura, com força. Ela se viu sendo arrastada às cegas pelo corredor, suas costas sendo coladas na parede, o corpo de Sirius a pressionando. Os corpos se chocaram em uma urgência que ambos conheciam. Eles não estavam bêbados para saber que queriam um ao outro e a situação se tornou mais complicada quando os lábios foram incapazes de se despregarem.

Foi impossível conter um suspiro quando Sirius ergueu uma das suas pernas e a enlaçou na cintura dele. Lily se contraiu quando as mãos dele começaram a passear pelo seu corpo. Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora e ela não conseguia pensar em algo racional que a fizesse empurrá-lo. Por mais que um lado da sua mente avisasse que aquilo era errado, Lily sabia que era gostoso e queria mais.

Depois de semanas ao lado dela, Sirius se admirou por ter se segurado toda vez que a tinha por perto, toda vez que via seu sorriso e escutava suas lamúrias. Queria que aquele momento fosse real, já que ela não se lembrava de tudo que compartilharam quando estavam na Sala Precisa. Conforme a tocava, queria que o tempo parasse, pois eles dois, daquele jeito, era como uma bebida de uma única dose. Era quente, impetuoso, perigoso como o firewhisky. Queria parar, jurava que queria, mas quando os dedos dela se emaranharam em seus cabelos, ele já não tinha mais condições de interromper.

Mas algo lhe ocorreu: estavam no corredor. Não podia passar dos limites ali por mais que quisesse. Era Lily Evans que estava em seus braços.

Ela tinha encerrado a amizade deles. Uma pausa. Uma pausa que faria James entrar com tudo, sem pedir licença. Que desejo era aquele entre eles, afinal? Uma boa dose de ilusão, pensou, se separando duramente de Lily, ofegando. Para não cair em tentação de novo, apoiou as duas mãos na parede, com força, sentindo a pedra rasgar a pele. Lily estava sem fôlego também, o peito arfando, enquadrada e sem saída. Sirius olhou bem o rosto afogueado dela e lhe tocou o nariz, recebendo como resposta o beijo final da ruiva que o puxou para mais perto, sinalizando que não queria que ele fosse embora.

Foi simples agora. Eles se soltaram e se fitaram, estudando um ao outro. Lily viu um brilho fugaz nos olhos cinza dele, as narinas infladas, indicando a dificuldade de respirar. Sirius permaneceu quieto, observando os lábios vermelhos e agora inchados da ruiva que, mesmo com a interrupção, ainda estava agarrada a ele.

Sirius foi surpreendido pelos braços de Lily em torno da sua nuca. Achou que ela o beijaria, mas ela o trouxe para o conforto de seus braços. Novas sensações o agitaram por dentro e ele fechou os olhos pedindo para que todas elas fossem embora.

Repentinamente, deu alguns passos para trás, deixando-a.

Não precisava que nenhum dos dois dissesse algo para anunciar o fim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Capítulo novo, um presentinho para o final de semana. Acho que quem gosta de Sirius e Lily deve ter gostado da dinâmica final deles - ou não Hahahaha. Agora, caí na real de que a pegação acabou e que daqui por diante os quatro terão que correr atrás dos cacos que deixaram no caminho. Acredito que será interessante.

Devo dizer que fiquei tão contente com os últimos reviews, pois sempre acho que ninguém lê. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com a demora em postar, mas é uma questão de cronograma apertado. Confesso que tudo está pertinho de terminar e, enquanto isso, vou pensando em alguma nova fic na Era dos Marotos para matar o tempo. Ainda penso na continuação, pois não dá para Lily e James se gostarem de um capítulo para outro. O processo com esses dois é bemmmmm lento hahahah

**Então, eis aqui meus agradecimentos:**

**Samara:** Em certos momentos, até eu sinto vontade de dar umas porradas no James, mas as coisas melhorarão daqui pra frente. Ah! Que alegria vc ter encontrado a fic de novo. Fico feliz por isso e pelo review tbm. Obrigada.

**DryMartini:** Se é uma coisa que tenho certeza é que em Hogwarts dá para fazer mta safadeza oculta Hahahahahaha. Há muitos lugares para se brincar e os marotos deveriam saber de TODOS. Sério que você curte James e Marlene? Acho que das pessoas que deixam reviews vc é a única junto com uma amiga minha que ama os dois juntos. Se não me falha a memória, a conversa entre Sirius e James acontecerá no próximo capítulo, como tbm uma entre Marlene e Lily. A entrega dos presentes terá aquela cara de amigo Páscoa, pq eu tinha pensado em terminar esta fic no Natal de 2012 HAHAHAHAHA. Beijos, Dry, obrigada pelo comentário.

**Larii:** Seja bem-vinda a este universo de safadeza oculta Hahahaha. Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo comentário de coração aberto. Quando comecei esta fic, ela tinha uma ideia totalmente diferente e fui me guiando. Acabei em um caminho que não esperava, pois, confesso, não sou grande fã do Sirius e sempre deixei o personagem para escanteio na maioria das minhas fics dos marotos. Eu até fiquei surpresa comigo mesma em tentar arriscá-lo em interações nada puras com a Lily e eu acabei gostando. A fic nasceu com o propósito James e Lily, mas os empecilhos para que eles ficassem juntos surgiram dessa forma meio estranha. Há bastante sobrancelha alteada sim, pois afirmar que sou Jily de coração possa soar impossível por eu ter tirado a Lily do James, mas eu nunca imaginei nenhum personagem da Rowling como um perfeito santo. Não é pq a Lily é inteligente e mandona que ela era incapaz de namorar ou ficar com outros caras. Pra mim, ela nunca foi intocável. As coisas agora vão seguir um fluxo de finalização. Como disse na minha N/A deste capítulo, penso em estender a fic, pois não dá pra fazer Lily e James se gostarem de uma hora pra outra. É algo que precisa crescer. A fic inteira foi um desafio, pois nunca tinha causado um "estrago" deste tipo entre os marotos Hahahahha. Adorei seu comentário, mto obrigada mais uma vez, e espero que continue a ler a fic.

**7Miss7Butterfly7:** Vc é aquele tipo de pessoa que me deixa embaraçada Hahahaha mas de um jeito positivo, claro. Eu gostaria de fazer capítulos eternos, mas tem que segurar o drama, oras Hahahha. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, pois foi um amorzinho escrevê-lo. Vc mereceu todos meus presentinhos online de aniversário.

**Jacke: **Só pra dizer que morro com seus tweets, especialmente qdo posto capítulo novo. Eu adoro fangirling na TL Hahahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado de Blevans.

**Beijos suas lindas. Até a próxima.**


	22. Fazendo as pazes (ou quase)

**Capítulo 22**** – Fazendo as pazes (ou quase)**

O dia seguinte amanheceu estranho para James. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente na tentativa funesta de melhorar a visão turva até entender que era tão míope ao ponto de não conseguir nem ver o teto direito. A mistura do cansaço e do excesso de sono o fez girar na cama, puxando o edredom muito bem aquecido para mais junto do corpo. Sabia que tinha que reagir, seu corpo já dava sinais de que ele precisava despertar, mas a fadiga estava impregnada até em seu último fio de cabelo.

Custou a se lembrar de que na noite anterior houve a festa do Slugue. Isso o fez bufar baixinho, os olhos apertados contra a claridade do dormitório. James não sabia distinguir se estava cansado pela festa ou pelo fato de ter ganhado mais um dia sem expectativa de nada. Até chegou a pensar nas possibilidades de chorar para a professora Minerva com o intuito de poder ir para casa. Estava sendo um babaca em cogitar a ideia, sabia. Hogwarts sempre foi seu lugar preferido. Mas, desde que o mundo desabou sobre o que aconteceu entre Lily e Sirius, ele só queria contornar para o caminho mais fácil e isso significava não lidar diretamente com o problema. Especialmente agora que Marlene não era mais sua "amiga".

Ao pensar nela, sentiu-se terrivelmente sozinho e desamparado.

Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo ao se ver desejando sair do único lugar que sempre foi mais seu lar que qualquer outro canto. Com um movimento lento e um suspiro cheio de sono, o maroto tentou despachar a vozinha distante do seu inconsciente lhe avisando que estava com medo de enfrentar o que viria assim que arredasse o pé do dormitório. Deu-se conta de que não estava injuriado por causa de Marlene, de Sirius ou até mesmo de Lily, mas do inimigo secreto que se aproximava.

Cheio de lerdeza, James se levantou em um rompante, ficando sentado, meio desnorteado. Tateou a procura dos óculos e sua visão se ajustou à claridade. Olhou ao redor e agradeceu pelo seu dossel estar fechado. Ao menos, teve a inteligência de fazer aquilo. Não lembrava como, mas tinha se tornado um hábito desde que descobrira que Sirius e Lily tinham dormido juntos. Ali estava uma grande prova da covardia dele em não querer lidar com nada e ficou irritado por reconhecer que realmente estava sendo um trasgo.

Desde que brigara com Sirius, era complicado pregar os olhos, pois James fazia vigília. O até então ex-melhor amigo tinha criado uma estratégia de só entrar no dormitório quando todos estavam dormindo. Ao menos, pareciam estar, pois James sempre escutava a chegada dele.

Como de praxe, pegou o Mapa do Maroto e sussurrou as palavras mágicas com o auxílio da varinha que sempre ficava embaixo do seu travesseiro. Moveu o pergaminho de maneira a ver o dormitório das garotas e encontrou os pontos que indicavam Marlene e Lily. Pelo que deu a entender, elas ainda dormiam, pois seus passos estavam imóveis. Por ímpeto, verificou se Sirius estava na sua cama e soltou uma respiração aliviada ao ver o ponto dele parado também, ali no dormitório. Por mérito de consciência, abriu uma fresta do dossel só para confirmar a presença dele.

Sirius babava no travesseiro, embrulhado no edredom.

Fazia muito frio, James notou. Quando o Natal se aproximava, as temperaturas caíam bruscamente. As suas unhas estavam roxas por causa da sensibilidade que sempre rendia risadas dos amigos. Era friorento. Demais. E esse seria aquele dia em que teria que bater ponto para ficar o tempo que achasse conveniente de frente à lareira. Ainda bem que Remus tinha autoridade.

Se desfazendo do mapa, James saltou da cama e deu um pulo de susto. Sirius agora estava sentado, como se não tivesse babando segundos atrás. Parecia até um fantasma.

- Que susto! - James levou a mão ao peito, respirando ofegante. - Você estava babando segundos atrás e agora fica sentado aí como se fosse uma espécie de espírito. 'Tá louco!

- Não foi por querer! - se defendeu Sirius. - Digamos que seus movimentos não são suaves.

- Imagino se fosse por querer.

James resmungou puxando o malão. Precisava de um banho, urgente.

Juntando toda a coragem que tinha, Sirius o chamou:

- Pontas, precisamos resolver umas coisas.

_Pontas_. Sirius realmente sabia causar efeito, James pensou, começando a mexer nas coisas, bagunçando-as ainda mais, sem pegar nada do que precisava.

- Não tenho nada para resolver.

- Vai me dizer que a Marlene não chutou sua companhia ontem?

James ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque a Lily fez o mesmo.

Os dois se encararam com um ponto de interrogação no meio da testa.

- Agora tudo está explicado. Elas querem que a gente volte a se falar. - James disse cheio de ironia. - O que não vai acontecer.

- James Potter, chega dessa babaquice. - Sirius falou com impaciência. - Se elas chutaram nossa bunda, o máximo que podemos fazer é esclarecer nosso caso homossexual.

James não conseguiu controlar um riso perante a afirmação do até então ex-melhor amigo. E achou errado, pois tinha todos os motivos do mundo para socá-lo, como ele bem merecia.

Sem demora, voltou a se jogar na cama, cerrando os olhos.

- Eu sei que eu te magoei. - Sirius começou, ficando na beirada da cama, com os cotovelos apoiados em cada perna. - Eu pisei na bola. Não deveria ter incluído a Lily em um dos meus programas que, geralmente, sempre acarretam em uma noitada. Ela nunca foi parte dos meus planos. Nunca esteve.

Ele silenciou por alguns segundos e continuou:

- Não quero ser esse tipo de amigo. Não sou daqueles que dá em cima da namorada alheia. Eu não sou assim.

A demora na resposta fez Sirius entender que agora a amizade deles tinha acabado de vez. Talvez, James só precisava escutar o que tinha a lhe dizer para dar o assunto como encerrado.

- Você sabe que essa nossa bagunça mudou tudo, não sabe? - James falou, encarando o teto. Desejou ter um pomo de ouro para jogá-lo para o alto e ter com que ocupar as mãos. O peso de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias parecia maior agora, mais insustentável. Mas tinha que assimilar o que era dito antes de responder. Não queria mais ser insensato. Se foi uma coisa que todo aquele climão lhe ensinou era pensar antes de agir.

- Sim, eu sei. - Sirius confirmou. Também não se sentia nem um pouco confortável, mas, se era para perder o melhor amigo de vez, que fosse logo. Por mais que não quisesse, se fosse pesar tudo o que aconteceu, ele tinha cometido a bobagem maior, mesmo que estivesse insanamente chapado. A situação ficava mais clara agora sem a companhia de Lily.

- Almofadinhas, - a respiração de James saiu forte pelos lábios dele, como se tivesse levado um soco. Ele se sentou e encarou Sirius: - eu sei que você estava bêbado. Eu sei que ela também estava. Eu sei que disse dezenas de vezes que gostava da Lily, mas, às vezes, acho que eu precisava de um choque desses para acordar.

Sirius o encarou confuso e não disse nada.

- Eu não levava a sério o que eu sentia pela Lily até você ficar com ela. E, depois de saber que você a respeitou, assumindo o seu erro, cuidando dela, agora posso ver que você foi legal. Até meio nobre com ela.

- Você cheirou o incenso da Profª Sibila?

James riu, fracamente.

- Escute, - James alisou a testa com força. - você sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Sempre foi quem estava lá quando estava na merda e vice-versa. Seria lamentável eu não entender o que houve, sendo que eu abusei da oportunidade. Eu posso ser esclarecido com muitas coisas Sirius, mas eu sei reconhecer quando você diz a verdade. O problema é que eu queria que você estivesse errado. Eu queria te culpar mais.

Um suspiro forte esvaiu dos lábios de James.

- Eu posso ser um tremendo burro em não perdoar você. Como também posso continuar sendo burro em abaixar a guarda e aceitar o meu amigo de volta. Perdão não é dado, é conquistado, e acho que podemos entrar em um acordo. Nós dois erramos. Não adianta encontrar o culpado disso. Às vezes, eu queria ser que nem você: não se importar com merda nenhuma.

- Depois de tantos anos, você ainda acha que não me importo com nada? - Sirius perguntou com a sobrancelha alteada. – James, se eu protegi a Lily, se eu a escondi praticamente no meu bolso, não foi porque eu a queria, mas foi para preservá-la. Preservá-la de você.

O argumento fez James enrugar a testa.

- Você consegue ser pior que eu quando está revoltado e eu não queria que você a magoasse mais. - Sirius o encarou com veemência. - Eu me importei com ela por você. Eu me sinto extremamente culpado pelo que houve e acho que graças a ela eu aprendi como valorizar uma garota. Isso vale de alguma coisa, não?

Sirius não era tão bom com palavras quanto James. Ele não sabia se desculpar, pois era mais fácil assumir todos os erros. Ele era daquele amigo que assumia as falhas dos demais – assumiria se Remus roubasse, assumiria se Peter machucasse alguém, assumiria se James o traísse. Sirius era um ótimo centralizador da culpa, ele abraçava o sentimento como se fosse um dementador e, intimamente, sabia que não seria capaz de dizer metade das coisas que James lhe dissera. Ele sempre foi muito bom com gestos e com o humor. James e Remus eram os melhores oradores.

- Eu não toquei na Lily de novo - disse, mudando de posição.

- Eu sei que não, mas queria que tivesse tocado. Como disse, queria te culpar. Tenho dificuldades em aceitar que alguém seja melhor do que eu e acho que recebi minha lição de casa também. Não há esse papo de ser melhor, incrível ou insolente. Apenas é o que é.

- Abduziram você James, admita. Filch te colocou nas masmorras e te torturou.

Os dois compartilharam um riso baixo.

- Eu queria ser que nem você e levar tudo na brincadeira, mas acho que minha alma é de um idoso impaciente - disse James com um tom divertido. Esfregava as mãos nas pernas, ansioso. - Ela está bem?

- Está sim. E eu espero, James, que você tenha uma ideia brilhante para se desculpar com ela.

- Eu devo muitas coisas a Lily, além de chamá-la de qualquer uma.

- Mas você gosta dela ou não?

- Não sei. - James deu de ombros. - Tipo, eu gosto. Acho ela extremamente inteligente e bonita. Amo aquele cérebro gigante. Mas o tempo que fiquei longe me fez rever alguns conceitos.

- E quais seriam?

- Eu gostava da Lily de um jeito errado. De um jeito que ela não merecia. De um jeito que realmente eu não a merecia. Eu não estava maduro suficiente para ter uma garota como ela, mas eu a queria por luxúria.

- Como é?

- Acho que me expressei mal.

James piscou algumas vezes, coçando o dorso do nariz.

- Me deixa reformular - Ele limpou a garganta. - Eu queria a Lily para esfregar na cara dela que ninguém pode resistir ao James Potter. E ela resistiu. Bravamente. E eu sou um imbecil que não sabe lidar com negativas.

- Você acha que agora pode lidar com negativas? Pode lidar com o fato dela querer te matar ou algo parecido?

- Como você disse, eu precisarei ser brilhante para reconquistá-la, mas esse não é o objetivo. - James empurrou os óculos. - Eu preciso fazer ela me conhecer, mas, antes, preciso pedir desculpas.

Sirius anuiu.

- E você? - James viu Sirius revirar os olhos, sabendo do que se tratava. - Marlene. Não vai me dar nenhum sermão?

- Você sabe que não dou sermão. Temos um pai chamado Remus Lupin para isso - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu vou deixar a coisa toda rolar. Você sabe que sou desses. Não me atenho a responsabilidades.

James entendeu.

- Mas posso dizer que entendo a sua lavagem cerebral. - Sirius voltou a dizer. - Lily me ajudou bastante a entender certos pontos que não entendia em mim mesmo. Eu não sei se mereço a Marlene, mas, ao menos, eu posso oferecer algum tipo de conforto. Acredito que nosso drama não é tão pesado quanto o seu e da Lily. Nós dois, sei lá, acho que nem temos certeza do que sentimos um pelo outro.

- Ela gosta de você. - James revelou. Jurou que viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Sirius. - Ela me disse.

- Isso é um alívio em saber.

- Sim, é. - James encarou o amigo, rendido. - Posso dizer? Eu não aguentava mais ser estúpido com você, Almofadinhas.

- Eu sei que não, pois você sente falta da ativa aqui.

- Como se você não sentisse falta da passiva aqui também.

Eles pouparam uma risada mais alta a fim de não acordar Remus, Peter e Frank.

- Eu sei que já disse isso, mas sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a Lily. Não foi proposital.

- Honestamente? Eu nem quero mais falar sobre isso. Aconteceu, Almofadinhas, infelizmente, e nada poderá ser feito para corrigir. Teremos que lidar com isso como dois futuros bruxões que embarcam na última fase do último ano em Hogwarts.

- Essa fala é de alguma outra pessoa, mas não sua.

- Acho que é da Marlene.

Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pontas, você precisa ter uma conversa séria com a Lilica. Você foi mais ignorante que eu nessas últimas semanas. E, de acordo com os boatos, você ainda gosta dela.

James parou, absorto em pensamentos.

- Tem como negociar o pergaminho com o nome dela de volta?

Sirius se levantou e encarou o amigo com ar de deboche.

- Você vai ter que fazer por merecer - avisou com falso pesar.

- Ah! Não! Almofadinhas! Alice me deu o papel e eu quero de volta - uma expressão zombeteira surgiu no rosto de James. - Por favor?

- Pontas, você humilhou minha amiguinha e disse coisas horríveis a ela. Nem eu fiz isso com a Marls, pois ela não teve culpa do que aconteceu.

- Está colocando a culpa em mim? - James apontou para si, chocado.

- Marls era virgem até se misturar com você.

- Mas ela continua virgem, meu caro. Só avancei alguns sinais, nada mais que isso. Afinal, ela gosta de você e eu não seria canalha a ponto de dormir com ela.

- Está me chamando de canalha por ter dormido com a Lilica?

- Evans era mais civilizada antes de se misturar com você. Dança da girafa? Que monitora-chefe faz uma dança que nem aquela? - havia choque no rosto de James. - E sabe o que é pior? Eu gostei de vê-la daquele jeito. Eu queria invadir aquela pista de dança e beijar aquela mulher.

Sirius riu um pouco mais alto, faltando rolar em cima da cama ao ver James apertar o travesseiro com violência.

- Lily não era virgem antes de me conhecer.

- É, Amos chegou na frente, aquele lufano abusado. Lily jogou na minha cara.

- Como assim?

- Antes de Marlene e você surgirem, tivemos uma pequena conversa que tenho certeza que foi invalidada porque a chamei de qualquer uma e disse que a detestava minutos depois, na frente da Emme. É! Eu estraguei tudo e a ruiva mesmo disse que não há nada mais para nós dois.

Sirius suspirou ao se lembrar do momento que compartilhou com Lily no corredor. Teve que balançar a cabeça inúmeras vezes para espantar tais pensamentos. Por ter sido tão forte queria se amaldiçoar por começar a sentir uma estranha saudade da garota que, com certeza, nem lembraria mais dele.

- Se não fosse por você, Almofadinhas, pediria a mão da Lene em casamento.

James sentiu um aperto no peito. Naquele horário, estaria esperando a amiga para tomarem café juntos. Notou, enfim, porque sua manhã estava tão estranha.

- E eu casaria com a Lilica.

- Como a Lene disse: precisamos alinhar esses planetas. - James suspirou e fitou o amigo. - Desculpe por ter sido estúpido contigo, Almofadinhas. Eu não consegui ver nada além do meu umbigo e estava me achando o cara mais certo do universo.

- Isso justifica o fato de você ter continuado a ficar com a Marls, certo?

James lançou um olhar de pesar para o amigo e confirmou.

- Não precisa se explicar, se minha relação com a Lily fosse como a sua e da Marls, talvez tivesse acontecido o mesmo.

- Vocês não ficaram nenhuma vez? _Nenhumazinha_?

- Só ontem! - Sirius encolheu os ombros, tentando parecer desencanado. - Um momento de despedida. Sem mãos!

O detalhe de quase ter tirado a roupa de Lily poderia muito bem ser ignorado.

- Eu jurava que vocês também ficavam se agarrando por aí.

- Não, James, eu estava preocupado em acalmá-la. Ela ficou desolada depois da discussão que envolveu nós quatro. Nem estava preocupada com a reputação de ter dormido comigo e tals. Senti-me útil pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Lene também ficou muito mal, principalmente por achar que perderia a melhor amiga. Eu me sentiria culpado para sempre se isso tivesse acontecido. Elas são muito sinceras uma com a outra, e se isso desmoronasse por minha causa, ela jamais me perdoaria.

- Por isso que elas saíram de cena - deduziu Sirius. - E não tiro a razão delas.

- Nem eu! - apoiou James. - A situação estava ficando impossível e deplorável.

- Poderia ter sido pior, acredite.

James voltou a futricar o malão e pegou alguns trajes de frio. Estava nevando e os corredores deveriam estar uma geleira.

- O que você pretende fazer? - perguntou Sirius, do nada.

- Em que sentido?

- Com a Lily.

O grifinório evitou olhar para Sirius, colocando suas roupas sobre a cama. Nem ele sabia o que faria, pois não tinha mais certeza sobre o que sentia por ela.

- Não vamos conseguir nos falar. Nunca conseguimos. - James respondeu com uma ponta de chateação. - Ela me culpou pela briga dela com o Snape, acredita? Sendo que você, o príncipe da semana, foi o grande provocador disso tudo.

- Ela colocou o Ranhoso na história? - perguntou Sirius abobalhado. - Ah! Não fique chateado, meus olhos exóticos sempre conseguem algum tipo de perdão mais rápido.

James jogou o travesseiro na cara dele.

- O sujinho era especial para ela de uma maneira que nunca entenderemos.

- Lilica e suas amizades estranhas. Agora tudo tem fundamento, pois Marlene e eu não somos um exemplo de normalidade.

- Nem Remus! - inteirou James, sorrindo. - Ela curte as pessoas tortas com um passado deprimente.

Sirius riu e aproveitou o silêncio para se espreguiçar.

- Você tem menos de uma semana para ajeitar as coisas com ela, Pontas.

- E você com a Lene - lembrou James fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

- Ah! Mas a Marls e eu estamos de boa. Se ela finalmente admitiu que gosta de mim, digamos que meu caminho é mais fácil. Apesar de que ela me deu um tapa na cara e isso não foi legal.

- Ela te bateu? - James soltou um riso descontrolado.

- Sim, ela me pediu para cuidar da Lily enquanto você não se resolvia em fazer esse favor.

A risada de James morreu sendo substituída pela culpa. De fato, sua relação com Lily seria impossível de ganhar vida novamente, pois ele tinha sido estúpido e mesquinho, dois adjetivos que a ruiva gostava e muito de usar contra ele.

- Eu vou tentar conversar com ela. - James garantiu alisando a nuca. - Não custa tentar, certo?

- Exatamente! - concordou Sirius. - E se você se der bem, te devolvo o pergaminho com o nome dela. Combinado?

- Combinado! - James exclamou ficando um pouco mais confiante. - E não se esqueça da Lene.

- Não, não irei esquecer.

De repente, a conversa foi interrompida por uma figura que os dois logo reconheceram ser Alice. Ela abrira o dossel da cama de Frank com extrema ignorância e, pelo seu estado, a noite tinha sido realmente cansativa.

- Ae! Alição cheia de tesão. - Sirius pronunciou fazendo James rir.

- Caladinho! - Alice levou o dedo indicador à boca e foi até James enrolada no que parecia ser a camisa de Frank. - James Potter, eu te dei aquele maldito pergaminho e você o dá para o Sirius?

- Eu estava com raiva - declarou James, temendo o comportamento estranho de Alice.

- Não importa! - Alice pisou no pé desprotegido de James arrancando uma exclamação de dor dele. - Esse pergaminho vai voltar para mim. Estão me ouvindo?

- Dado não é roubado! - exclamou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Nada dado para você é roubado, Sirius. É aproveitado - disse Alice afastando a franja dos olhos. - Vocês dois são uns estúpidos.

- Alice, o que você faz pelada aqui? - perguntou James tentando mudar de assunto.

- Sexo, né? Não ia ficar pelada aqui só porque é divertido. - Alice respondeu de maneira óbvia. - E, já que vocês estão acordados, tem como irem embora? Quero tentar um segundo round com o Frank.

- Alice, esse é nosso dormitório - avisou Sirius, indignado.

- Quem se importa? - ela empurrou a testa de James, sem gentileza. - Vocês têm mais o que fazer e Remus nem está aqui para defender os amigos queridos.

- E onde ele foi? - perguntou James, olhando de Sirius para Alice.

- Transar!

Sirius e James não pouparam a gargalhada alta, despertando Peter que não disfarçou certo aborrecimento.

- Remus está transando muito - brincou Sirius sentindo uma dor fina no canto da barriga de tanto que ria.

- Quem está trampando muito? - perguntou Peter cego pela claridade.

- Sério que vocês são amigos desse alien? - perguntou Alice, olhando para Peter.

- Não ofenda nosso amigo. Aqui é nosso território - avisou James em um tom ameaçador.

- Que medinho!

Alice mostrou a língua para James e voltou para a cama de Frank, fechando o dossel.

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos ou ouviremos coisas constrangedoras - avisou James, colocando-se de pé e pegando suas vestimentas.

- E, vindo da Alice, será bastante constrangedor - confirmou Sirius dando uma olhada de esguelha para a cama de Frank. - Se apresse, por favor.

James correu para o banheiro. Estranhamente, se sentia aliviado, mas não tão seguro com as coisas que poderiam acontecer naquele dia que tinha tudo para ser o mais longo da sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu sei que demoro **muito **para postar, mas não é por maldade. Agora estou tentando me habituar a postar todos os finais de semana até esta fic existir, pois consegui me organizar um pouco mais. Espero que não apareçam empecilhos no meio do caminho, ainda mais porque está tudo tão perto de terminar. Só de pensar nisso, fica meio impossível não imaginar o que farei. Tenho muitas coisas em mente, mas nada parece funcionar. Socorro!

Então que nossos meninos meio que fizeram as pazes. Será um trabalho e tanto para os dois passarem por tudo o que aconteceu. Assim, há boatos de que eu possa continuar esta fanfic para dar uma acalmada nas coisas e, claro, escrever o romance James/Lily, algo que me deu muitas ideias nas últimas semanas.

Vamos aos reviews mais lindos da cidade:

**DryMartini: **Vocês duas são minhas exceções Marlene/Sirius, com certeza Hahaahah. Tenha esperança de que eu consiga engatar outra fic, mas será basicamente uma extensão desta daqui, pois tenho muitas ideias. Sem contar que eles estão no sétimo ano e dá para escrever com mais carinho e cautela. Sem contar tbm que adoro imaginar as experiências dos Marotos na escola. Vai que eu decida mesmo prolongar a história. Vai depender muito da minha empolgação, apesar que tenho um apego por esta fic, assim como as outras que escrevia. Vamos aguardar os próximos capítulos!

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Seus elogios me fazem feliz. Só não vale começar a chantagem para ter continuação Hahahahaha

**chuchud: **Olá, olá, obrigada pelo seu primeiro comentário. Devo dizer que esta fic se enquadra no dilema de quebrar regras. É algo que sempre gostei de ler e escrever. Sirius e Lily acabaram juntos porque estavam bêbados, algo que os dois jamais fariam se estivessem sóbrios. Marlene e James foi por mera curiosidade. Todos são adolescentes, perdem as estribeiras, não sabem muito bem onde pisam, e se magoam. Por mais que a tia Jo tenha dado um final e ter dado o tipo de perfil de cada personagem, tentar quebrar isso dá um pouco de graça. Este capítulo (22) meio que explica mais ou menos o que aconteceu, até porque ainda falta o capítulo das meninas. De fato, ninguém se apaixonou por ninguém, e ninguém sabia/sabe o quanto está apaixonado porque chegou o momento de lidar com os efeitos colaterais dessa bagunça toda. Entendo perfeitamente o seu ponto por causa de tudo o que já foi criado e confirmado sobre os Marotos, eu não esperava dar este norte para a história enquanto escrevia os primeiros capítulos, mas, como disse, é uma quebra de regras. Uma quebra de regras que conseguirá se arranjar conforme os próximos capítulos se desenrolam.

**Gabiis P: **Eu AMO essa música. Pertence a minha lista de favoritas. Cabe certinho mesmo, merece ser música de abertura hahahaha

**Dafny: **Mamãezona no pedaço. Não teve tantos socos e pontapés. Estou guardando isso para um futuro próximo Hahahahha

**Jacke: **Eu comecei uma fanfic blevans, mas não sei quando postarei. Tem objetivo de ser bem curta, acho que U/A, mas ainda está em fase de testes Hahahaha. Devo dizer que há um final alternativo tanto para o capítulo Blevans como para James e Marlene. Foram capítulos cheios de cortes, acredite em mim. Foi difícil separar Sirius e Lily, queria que eles tivessem vida longa, mas comecei a fic como Jily, então... Mas o suor hétero escorreu pelos meus olhos com esse fim Hahahaha

**Larii:** Pode ficar tranquila que daqui para frente serão os casais fixos da fanfic, especialmente Jily que é o grande dilema desta novela Hahahaha. Por causa dessa minha preocupação de não fazer Lily e James se gostarem de uma hora para outra, volto a cogitar uma continuação pós-festividades. Eu adoro o Sirius humanizado, pois acho que o peso da arrogância sempre foi do James. Seria impossível lidar com dois arrogantes na Grifinória, ainda mais porque penso que o James teve tudo de bom e do melhor por ser Potter, algo que o Sirius perdeu antes mesmo de se formar. Na minha mente, James aprendeu muito com a Lily, e é isso que eu quero tentar fazer daqui pra frente.

Bom minhas lindas, prometo não demorar mais e postar todos os finais de semana. Já coloquei até post-it no mural para não passar batido Hahahaha. Muito obrigada pelos reviews e pela paciência na espera.

Beijoss e bom final de semana!


	23. Esclarecendo os fatos

**Capítulo 23**** – Esclarecendo os fatos**

Ao abrir os olhos, Lily achou que estava perdida em outra dimensão. Custou muito para a sua mente entender que ainda estava em Hogwarts, precisamente no dormitório das garotas, lutando contra os cílios grudados por causa da burrice de não ter se dado ao trabalho de tirar a maquiagem antes de dormir. Respirou aliviada ao saber que estava embaixo do edredom que a cobria como um casulo, protegendo-a contra o frio. Se encolhendo, sentiu um súbito mal-estar ao recordar os motivos que a fizeram despertar meio desnorteada. Tinha tido um pesadelo. Nada legal. Só de vivenciar os flashes, sentiu o coração sair do lugar, batendo mais forte que o normal.

Era um pesadelo diferente. Um pesadelo que mexeu com ela de um jeito que a fez ficar meio mal quando recobrou totalmente a consciência.

Fazia tempo que não tinha sonhos ruins. Isso indicava que estava vulnerável. Lembrou-se que essa fragilidade também lhe rendeu ótimos pesadelos nos primeiros dias em Hogwarts. Demorou muito para Lily se acostumar à nova rotina, mas o impasse logo foi resolvido quando mergulhou nos deveres de casa e fez amizades que preencheram o vazio e a saudade de casa. Agora que estava até que tranquila, era fato que sua mente não a deixaria em paz. Na mesma hora, pensou em Sirius, e em como ele preencheu os últimos de seus dias vazios.

Perguntou-se como continuaria a preenchê-los, pois as férias estavam longe de acabar.

Seus olhos voltaram a se fechar por vontade própria. Quase afundando em novos sonhos, Lily viu vultos. Nada de rostos. Viu uma escada. Um barulho de baque.

Lily tremeu e se obrigou a se levantar.

Sentada, esfregou os olhos e suspirou ao perceber que mais um dia de férias tediosas em Hogwarts teria início. Devia ter chegado tão entorpecida no quarto que nem se dera ao trabalho de fechar o dossel. De fato, nem sabia como tinha conseguido tirar as roupas, se enfiar no pijama e se jogar na cama, pois havia chegado ao dormitório ainda anestesiada devido à última investida de Sirius Black. Vivenciar aquilo era errado, sabia, pois a suposta amizade deles tinha acabado. Isso queria dizer que tudo o que aconteceu entre eles era coisa do passado.

Brincando com um fiapo da fronha do travesseiro, a mente de Lily a fez lembrar que escondia algo que poderia muito bem mudar tudo. Mudar tudo entre Sirius e ela. Ela mentiu, feio, pois lembrava-se perfeitamente da noite em que dormiu com ele. Lembrava-se das mãos dele em seu corpo, fortes e firmes. Lembrava-se da boca quente dele explorando cada parte da sua pele. Lábios totalmente insaciáveis. Lembrava-se de praticamente tudo. Bem que tentou incontáveis vezes afundar essa situação para o lado mais obscuro de seu cérebro, mas lá estava o seu deslize, dançando por detrás das pálpebras fechadas.

Se dissesse a ele que se lembrava, mais uma onda de brigas e incômodos aconteceria, e ela não queria que aquele drama que custou a terminar se repetisse. Só de imaginar James Potter resmungando, sentia espasmos de raiva. Guardaria aquele segredo. Manteria seu espaço protegido sem qualquer resquício de Sirius Black.

Ao se mover, procurando uma posição melhor, suas costelas reclamaram de dor. Uma noite mal dormida, foi isso que Lily ganhou, não por causa do tanto que dançou na festa do Slugue, mas pela atitude de Sirius. Sua mente não parou um segundo quando repousou a cabeça no travesseiro, pois reviveu aquele beijo de despedida até adormecer. Sinceramente, Lily achava que estava ficando louca. Ou, pior, que estava carente demais ao ponto de concentrar seus desejos sexuais em Sirius Black.

Preguiçosamente, esquadrilhou o quarto à procura de um rosto conhecido. Espantou-se com a quantidade de camas vazias. Até mesmo de Alice. Ficou feliz por Emmeline não estar ali, pois, de certo, tentaria sufocá-la com o travesseiro por todas as provocações e indiretas lançadas na noite anterior. Sentiu raiva por James pipocar na sua mente, outro que fez parte do clube de ofensas de Emmeline Vance. Antes da festa, ele estava um amorzinho, todo arrependido. Quase a convenceu de que realmente se importava com ela.

Depois, houve um revés que deu espaço ao Potter idiota, ao Potter imbecil, ao Potter babaca... Todas e mais outras versões que se manifestaram por causa dos cutucões de Emme e do óbvio sentimento de frustração pelo que aconteceu entre ela e o melhor amigo dele. Deveria ser duro para James Potter engolir essa verdade, dia após dia. Poderia até soar como uma vingança imposta pelo universo.

Pensando bem, até que parecia. Com um sorrisinho sacana, Lily desejou que James morresse de ódio.

O que Sirius e ela tinham feito não era mais da conta de ninguém. Aconteceu e acabou. Estava na hora do povo de Hogwarts superar. Estava na hora de James e todos os envolvidos virarem a página. Tal pensamento a animou, pois Lily queria mesmo seguir em frente.

Quando fez menção de se levantar, Marlene surgiu enrolada em um roupão felpudo cor de rosa, secando os cabelos negros com uma toalha da mesma cor. Lily a viu se sentar na ponta de sua cama e captou a postura cheia de receio dela e o olhar amedrontado. Lily sabia que Marlene estava com medo de relatar o balanço de ontem por causa do trato que fizeram. Marlene deveria achar piamente que ela arrancaria sua cabeça caso alguma coisa tivesse dado errado.

- Bom dia, Lils!

- Bom dia, Lene!

Elas sorriram. Era a deixa para ver quem começava a conversa.

- Como foi o resto da noite? - perguntou Lily sendo muito natural.

- Foi divertida! Você fazendo aquelas danças doidas com a Alice enlouqueceu James e eu. - Marlene sorriu de canto, largando a toalha no colo. - Mas tudo que é bom tem um fim.

- Concordo plenamente.

A lembrança de Sirius voltou a atormentar Lily, fazendo-a morder o lábio. Não era para pensar nele. Ele era uma lembrança que deveria ser bloqueada.

- Eu falei com o Jay - disse Marlene soltando um suspiro. Sorriu logo em seguida, querendo tranquilizar mais a si mesma que a Lily.

- Como o Potter reagiu?

- Ele foi compreensivo, mas sem antes levar tudo na brincadeira. - Marlene deu de ombros, deixando as lembranças da noite passada dominarem sua mente. - Ele se sentiu dispensado como um elfo doméstico.

As duas riram baixo.

- Mas vocês continuarão sendo amigos - disse Lily. - O vínculo que vocês criaram um com o outro é bem forte. Basta o Potter e o Sirius se ajeitarem que tudo voltará ao normal.

- Será, Lils? - indagou Marlene cheia de dúvidas.

- Eu espero! - exclamou Lily, esperançosa. - Não suporto mais esses dois se alfinetando o tempo inteiro.

- Eles vão se ajeitar ou socaremos cada um deles.

Lily sorriu e puxou o edredom para mais perto. Começou a sentir frio.

- E como foi com o Black? - perguntou Marlene, deslizando os dedos pelos fios lisos a fim de disfarçar seu completo interesse.

- Foi mais ou menos igual a você, mas sem a parte do elfo doméstico. Ah! E sem a parte de levar na brincadeira. Parecia até que ele esperava que isso fosse acontecer.

A mente de Lily a fez ser sugada por um breve devaneio com relação à conversa que teve com Sirius.

- Nossa conversa foi um pouco séria demais. Analisando bem, foi até que dramática, mas não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu.

A testa de Lily enrugou. Ficou preocupada com Sirius, pois o discurso dele começou a fazer sentido na mente dela. A conversa deles tinha sido um relato sobre como cada um via a forma da qual vivia. Ele com seus complexos por ter sido chutado pela família e ela com o dilema de ser vista como mais uma sangue-ruim que não merecia nem um pouco de respeito. Lily e Sirius compartilharam um momento que poderia facilmente ser considerado mais íntimo ao que aconteceu na Sala Precisa. Ela nunca tinha comentado tão seriamente sobre a insegurança de ser como é e algo lhe dizia que Sirius nunca tinha ido tão a fundo para falar de si mesmo.

O que Lily viu na noite passada foi um lado de Sirius que jamais se revelaria de novo. Tinha certeza.

- Estranho isso.

- O quê? - Lily respondeu em um rompante. Saiu forçada do devaneio.

- Jay levou na brincadeira e o Black na seriedade. Deveria ser o contrário, não acha?

- Acho que sim. Potter sempre se mostrou um _cavalheiro_. Bem, - Lily começou a cutucar as unhas. - considerando apenas a armadura, porque, embaixo dela, há um trasgo imundo preparado para cuspir na sua cara.

Pensar em James era algo que deixava Lily enfurecida. Antes era algo passageiro, bastava xingá-lo que o incomodo passava, mas ele havia criado uma marca permanente dentro dela que só crescia conforme as injúrias dele eram lançadas na cara dela. A marca já era tão profunda que não cicatrizava. Fazia parte dela. Por mais que tentasse arrancá-la, James dava um jeito de criar uma nova que se tornava mais profunda que a anterior.

- O que James lhe fez de tão sério, Lily?

- Além de ter me chamado incontáveis vezes de qualquer uma? Ora, por favor, Lene. Ele só se preocupou em me humilhar, como se tivesse sido traído. Como se em algum momento das nossas vidas nos envolvemos ao ponto dele ficar com raiva de me ver agarrada com outro cara. Potter está irritadinho porque nunca dei mole pra ele e agora fica enchendo o saco.

Lily bufou de raiva. Logo em seguida, deu uma risada rasgante, que lembrou mais um ganido.

- Ele sente muito, Lils.

- Você está de brincadeira, né?

- Não. Ele gosta de você.

- Será que o mundo poderia parar de dizer que o Potter gosta de mim? - Lily abriu os braços, indignada, um movimento mais do que suficiente para fazer Marlene se afastar. - Se ele gostasse de mim, teria agido diferente. Foi isso que Amos me falou e eu concordo totalmente com ele.

Lily soltou a respiração pelas narinas, forte, fazendo-a sentir uma pequena ardência. Quando a raiva passou, sentiu um buraco estranho se abrir no peito. Parecia que o buraco se abria a força, como se alguém tivesse jogado ácido.

Espiou Marlene e a viu quieta e miserável demais. Estava sendo impulsiva e um pouco egoísta em centralizar tudo nela. Aproximando-se da amiga, perguntou:

- Você se sente estranhamente vazia?

Marlene olhou para Lily. Seu olhar felino dedurava sua tristeza.

- Sim, me sinto! - Marlene confessou dando um longo suspiro. - James é um bom amigo e me divertia bastante com ele.

- Até ele começar a fazer uns servicinhos para você, certo?

Lily riu vendo Marlene enrubescer.

- Nem me venha, ok? Sei bem onde as mãos do Black passearam nas horas vagas - retrucou Marlene, divertida.

- Só passearam por uma noite - admitiu Lily, espantando Marlene. - Depois do ocorrido, o máximo que fazíamos era nos abraçar. Você sabe, sou uma pessoa que ama abraços. E não tem como recusar um abraço do Sirius Black.

- Tinha direito a encoxada?

- Ain! Como você é boba!

Marlene alisou as pontas dos seus cabelos molhados, pensativa, contendo uma risada.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, Lils. - Marlene largou os braços ao lado do corpo. - A única coisa que almejo nesse instante é que James e você fiquem bem um com o outro.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. - Lily voltou a ficar na defensiva, escorando as costas na cama. - Não mesmo. É minha vez de torturá-lo.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Ignorando-o. Sempre foi meu maior mecanismo de ataque contra ele.

Marlene se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Lily, se enfiando embaixo do edredom.

- Você sabe que essa conversa não será apenas entre você e eu, e Sirius e James, né? A amplitude disso será além dos nossos dormitórios.

- Eu não quero conversar com o Potter.

- E você acha que eu quero conversar com o Black?

As duas se entreolharam.

- Sua situação é um pouco mais fácil, Lene. Sirius não se manifestou contra você. Como se você fosse uma espécie de inseto.

- James é orgulhoso. Mimado. Possessivo.

- Isso quer dizer que ele me vê como uma espécie de objeto?

- Isso quer dizer que ele não gosta de perder. - Marlene atraiu o olhar de Lily de novo. - Eu ralhei incontáveis vezes com ele sobre isso e, talvez, minhas broncas o tenham inspirado a falar com você antes da festa. Foi algo bom, não foi?

Lily preferiu pensar antes de responder. Por mais que houvesse um pouco de chance de pacificidade entre o quadrado que de amoroso não tinha nada, Marlene e James eram os mais propícios a voltarem a se falar assim que a poeira baixasse. Sabia disso, pois contornaria o caminho de Sirius de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ela viraria aquela página. Nem que tivesse que viver dentro do dormitório das meninas.

- Na medida do possível - admitiu, voltando a cutucar as unhas. - Lene, eu nunca achei o Potter uma péssima pessoa até ele infernizar o Sevie.

- Como você ainda o chama de _Sevie? _Ele te ofendeu na frente daqueles amigos sonserinos idiotas.

- Ele não será o último, não é? É algo que tenho que lidar.

- Mas, Lily, Black e os outros estavam juntos quando viraram o menino severo de ponta cabeça.

- Mas eu concentro tudo no Potter, porque foi ele quem começou. Eu nunca fui associada ao Sirius, só ao Potter. Desde que entrei em Hogwarts. É minha maldição lidar com ele e ele arruinou tudo que um dia já foi meu. Arruinou minha amizade, arruinou minha autoestima, quase arruinou minha amizade com você... Ele acabou comigo.

Marlene anuiu, aceitando as afirmações que quase soaram como gritos de uma Lily absolutamente magoada. De fato, a ruiva tinha razão em se sentir daquela forma. Ela assistiu tudo o que James falou à Emmeline, e tentou inutilmente fazê-lo parar com aquilo. De fato, Lily e James tinham um padrão desde que pisaram em Hogwarts. Era algo quase mágico. Como se ambos fossem predestinados antes mesmo de saberem como se chamavam. Marlene lembrava-se como ontem a primeira vez que ambos se falaram, uma troca de duas palavras que foi mais do que suficiente para fazer Sirius tirar sarro por onde quer que ela passasse.

James e Lily e a tensão sexual com o passar dos anos se tornaram praticamente uma lenda. Quebrar esse padrão causou um rebuliço. O mais bizarro era pensar que até Hogwarts foi afetada com aquilo, pois não se falava em outra coisa e as pessoas começaram a tomar lados.

Era, assim, bizarro o efeito James Potter e Lily Evans.

- Não rola nem uma conversinha sob supervisão do Remus?

- Não.

- E por que não?

- Porque uma vez trasgo, sempre trasgo. - Lily girou o corpo para fora da cama e calçou as pantufas. - Potter tentou me mostrar algo diferente, mas recuou assim que foi pressionado pela Emmeline. Eu não gosto de pessoas bipolares e duas caras.

- Mas ele não é assim, Lils. Ele foi pressionado pelo momento. Jay ficava puto com seu chamego com o Black.

- Mas não tinha chamego algum - declarou Lily com firmeza. - Nós conversávamos, ouvíamos músicas idiotas, líamos e ríamos. Nada de mãos ou amassos. Quem se deu bem nessa parte foi você.

Não havia acusação na voz de Lily. Ela até pensou em virar a mesa e jogar a situação para cima de Marlene, mas essa seria ela agindo fora do juízo e sendo injusta. Seria ela agindo como James Potter.

- Estou em choque! - Marlene levou a mão ao peito. - Black é um ser cultural?

Aquilo fez Lily gargalhar.

- E tem uma moto - revelou ela com uma expressão sapeca.

- Ele tem uma moto? Eu achei que era mentira.

- Ele é fascinado por motos e garotas trouxas de biquíni. Ele está louco para conhecer uma praia. Acho que você deveria se candidatar e levá-lo para um passeio romântico.

Lily fez aquela expressão que fazia Marlene sentir vontade de se enfiar em um buraco: as duas sobrancelhas dela se erguiam, subindo e descendo com rapidez, e um sorriso maroto de lado denunciava a entonação de piadinha.

- Vou te asfixiar com o travesseiro.

As duas compartilharam um novo riso. Lily afastou os cabelos vermelhos e embaraçados dos ombros, puxando o malão com uma fraqueza prolongada pela preguiça. Precisava de outro banho, pois parecia que ainda sentia o perfume de Sirius impregnado na sua pele.

- Lils, - Marlene a chamou, se esticando de barriga para baixo na cama. - promete que se o Jay falar com você, você o ouvirá.

- Não tem como não ouvi-lo. Ele nunca fecha aquela matraca para nada - resmungou Lily, tampando a visão de Marlene ao erguer um casaco no ar.

- Sério, Lils! - Marlene abaixou o casaco com petulância, olhando-a com firmeza. - Eu quero que essa briga idiota entre vocês acabe.

- Ok! Só se você me responder uma coisa. - Lily ergueu graciosamente o dedo indicador. - Com sinceridade.

- Merlin! Tenho medo dessas suas perguntas.

- Potter pega bem?

Marlene boquiabriu-se com o teor da pergunta.

- Por que você quer saber disso?

- Porque vai influenciar na minha decisão de ouvir o que ele tem a me dizer. - Lily suspirou e cruzou os braços, meio derrotada. - Acho que estou carente.

A afirmação fez Marlene rolar na cama de tanto rir.

- Merlin, Lily! - ela balançou a cabeça, indignada. - O Black não supriu isso?

- Digamos que ele é bom, mas faltou alguma coisa.

Marlene suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Faltou sentimento, Lily.

Lily parou de chofre, as mãos abertas sobre as roupas muito bem dobradas e alinhadas. Ela sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao olhar para a amiga e notar que ela realmente falava sério.

- Black e você apenas se pegaram por estarem bêbados. Nunca foram nada um para o outro. Foi curtição. Ele pode ser maravilhoso - Marlene ignorou o riso sacana que começava a brotar nos lábios de Lily. -, com mãos grandes e um corpo escultural, mas você não gosta dele.

Marlene parou e depois emendou:

- Ou gosta?

- Pelo hipogrifo pelado, como diria Alice. Não. Mil vezes, não.

Lily coçou a nuca, meio embaraçada com o viés da conversa.

- Sim, ele pega bem - confirmou Marlene apertando as pálpebras com os dedos. Os pelos de seus braços ficaram eriçados só de relembrar as cenas que compartilharam na escuridão de Hogwarts.

- É, deve pegar mesmo. - Lily apontou para o braço da amiga, entre risos, indicando os pelos eriçados.

- Como você é besta, meu Merlin! - Marlene se sentou, observando a amiga. - Então, vai escutá-lo? E vai deixá-lo pegar em você?

- Isso soou meio estranho.

- Eu não sei ser sexy.

- Cala a boca, Marlene.

Lily jogou o casaco no rosto da amiga e o recebeu de volta, tirando-o da cabeça.

- Vou pensar sobre o assunto.

- Mas você disse que iria escutá-lo.

- Lene, seu amigo me magoou. Disse coisas horríveis, pediu desculpas, depois fez de novo. Quem tem que mudar aqui é ele e não eu. - Lily pronunciou cada palavra de forma comedida. Pensar em James machucava. Demais.

- Ok! Compreendo! - Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior. - Mas considere em dar uma chance. Ele gosta de você.

Lily não admitia, mas aquele papo de James gostar dela a irritava, agora mais do que nunca. Nem percebeu que jogava as blusas que não queria com força dentro do malão, parando ao sentir os dedos de Marlene em seu pulso. Se ele gostasse dela tanto assim, não teria se preocupado em infernizá-la por ter cometido um deslize. Ele continuou a ficar com sua melhor amiga e Lily se manteve na dela, ao lado de um Sirius que permaneceu muito quieto. Estranhamente quieto.

- Se Sirius falar com você, não recuse. - Lily falou, de repente, alarmando Marlene. - E não fale que vai pensar porque ele te magoou, pois nada disso aconteceu. Sirius ficou na dele e acho que está na hora de você dar uma chance.

Havia certa insegurança nas palavras de Lily, mas Marlene achou que era só impressão. A amiga estava cansada e era normal que ficasse de cabeça quente com a menção de James. Marlene só questionava o comportamento quase devocional da ruiva com relação ao Sirius, como se ele fosse o melhor cara do mundo bruxo.

- Lils, eu acho que você está dividida - pronunciou Marlene, preocupada.

- Dividida? - Lily enrugou a testa. - Dividida em quê?

- Entre o Potter e o Black.

- Claro que não! - Lily soltou uma risada de deboche. - Você andou bebendo, Lenezinha. Eu não quero nada com o Sirius. Ele é um bom amigo, mas nós dois temos muitos problemas. Terminaríamos nos matando. É muito drama e eu não quero isso para mim. E nem com o Potter, pois somos incompatíveis desde que nascemos.

Lily foi sincera e Marlene se convenceu.

- Tomarei um banho! Estou podre. Pode me esperar para tomarmos café juntas?

- Claro! - exclamou Marlene empolgada. - Precisamos voltar a compartilhar fofocas em nome dos velhos tempos.

- Eu acho bem válido. - Lily sorriu, sentindo-se aliviada. Tinha sua melhor amiga de volta e isso lhe bastava. - Prometo não demorar!

Lily viu a amiga menear a cabeça positivamente e partiu para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e girou o trinco. Respirou fundo por alguns segundos, mas o gesto foi o suficiente para fazer suas costelas voltarem a doer. Seus olhos fecharam e ela repousou a testa na parede fria. Precisava sair desse círculo vicioso de garotos ou perderia a cabeça antes de se formar.

Ela girou nos calcanhares e colocou suas vestes em cima de um banco que ficava perto do boxe. Ao erguer o olhar, foi atraída por uma peça preta, pendurada no suporte de toalhas ao lado do vestido que usara na noite anterior. Por mais que quisesse se ver livre, lá estava uma parte de Sirius ao lado de algo que lhe pertencia.

_E__u acho que você está dividida.__.._

Não, não estava, se convenceu Lily entrando no chuveiro quente. Entre Sirius e ela não havia sentimento. Pensar em James lhe provocava coisas muito mais reais em comparação ao melhor amigo dele. Com Sirius era uma ligação carnal, com James... Não sabia.

Aos poucos, mente e coração ficavam dormentes por causa da água quente e, em segundos, Lily não sentia mais nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Posso não ter postado no final de semana, mas cheguei mais cedo que o normal Hahaaha Não me castiguem. Tô pegando o fluxo de postagem bem devagar e acho que estou até que indo bem.

Como disse a alguns capítulos atrás, os meninos e as meninas teriam uma boa conversa, e agora foi a vez de Marlene e Lily. Agora a parte do ajuste de shippers começa - o que me dá uma dó, confesso, pois realmente gostei de Sirius e Lily de chamego, algo assim bem inédito. A fic retornará com toda a proposta, antes que eu seja queimada por vcs Hahahahahaha

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **eu já percebi que virou um processo vc ser a última a comentar e eu postar Hahahahaha. Se Sirius e James brigassem de novo, não haveria volta. Eles já discutiram demais, uma nova dose disso seria o fim. Ainda mais pro James que é um porre - ao menos minha versão dele Hahahaha. James tinha que tomar a iniciativa, deixar de ser mala e ir pegar a Lily, socorro.

**DryMartini: **vc nem precisou se identificar, porque te reconheci pelo shipper hahahahaha. Esses dois deveriam se casar isso sim. A tensão sexual está mais entre eles que nas meninas que poderiam arrancar uma o cabelo da outra, mas como elas não eram de ninguém, então, se deram bem e saíram pela tangente hahaahahahahahahah. Agora vamos ver o que acontece, porque chegou a hora de podar os casais. Marlene e Sirius inclusos, claro.

**Gabiis P: **postei rapidinho, viu? hahaahhahah Meninos não conseguem levar muita coisa a sério na maior parte do tempo e isso inclui James e Sirius. Agora, tudo tende a se acertar.

Bom meninas, obrigada mais uma vez por lerem e comentarem. Vejo vocês na próxima semana (torçam pra isso Hahahaha)

Beijoss!


	24. Faíscas

**Capítulo 24 – Faíscas**

Os marotos ocuparam a mesa da Grifinória em um silêncio mortífero. Remus estava abatido, Peter tinha a expressão de ressaca pura, James ainda continuava meio amuado... O único que parecia realmente animado era Sirius, que olhava para cada amigo com um interesse malicioso. Era nítido que cada um deles fazia uma análise particular sobre os acontecimentos da festa do Slugue. Provavelmente, sobre o que tinham feito. Era visível que ninguém estava muito disposto a compartilhar suas experiências, mas não havia tensão no ar. Só o gosto amargo da ressaca.

Todos retornaram ao ponto onde tudo começou. Aquela cena no Salão Principal parecia um deja vu de dias não tão distantes. Os olhos de James esquadrilharam o ambiente, revivendo o dia em que conversou com Marlene para bolar um plano para atrair Lily Evans. Foi naquele dia que a ideia – que agora achava muito idiota – de inimigo secreto nasceu. Pensativo, percebeu que estava sendo um mestre em esconder a necessidade de simplesmente acabar logo com isso. A brincadeira que nem tivera um fim o fazia se lembrar do quanto fora um babaca com a ruiva. Do quanto teria que dar um jeito para se redimir.

Queria parar de amargurar o que acontecera. Queria um recomeço. Uma página nova. Por mais que tivesse deixado tudo as claras com Sirius, ainda estava com o ânimo abaixo de zero. Estava tudo bem, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava.

James e Sirius estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, sendo assistidos por Remus e Peter que trocavam olhares, de vez em quando, como se desafiassem um ao outro a iniciar alguma discussão. Frank foi o último a chegar e parecia muito mais animado que Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de James que ainda cutucava o café da manhã como se procurasse algum bicho.

Agora que a realidade batia de frente, estava difícil encontrar uma zona de conforto.

- Noite incrível! - exclamou Frank, puxando vários pães para mais perto.

- Claro! Você dormiu com a Alice - acusou Sirius apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. - Isso foi em que parte da festa?

- Vocês quererão ouvir detalhes? - perguntou Frank encarando os garotos.

- Ew! Não! - pronunciou James, saindo automaticamente do devaneio. Fez uma careta e empurrou os óculos. - Não quero imaginar Alice fazendo sexo. Ela é bonita e tudo mais, e quero manter essa visão quando estiver diante dela, obrigado.

Frank riu, um pouco acanhado.

- Minha namorada é incrível.

- Alice já é sua namorada? - perguntou Remus, surpreso.

- Emmeline não é a sua? - rebateu Frank, fazendo o maroto corar bruscamente.

James e Sirius se viraram ao mesmo tempo na direção de Remus, com olhares e sorrisos sacanas.

- Mas cê jura que esqueci desse detalhe. - James esfregou as mãos, empolgado. - Como foi se enroscar com a Emme, Aluado?

Remus se concentrou no pedaço de bolo e continuou a mastigá-lo, calmamente, prolongando o silêncio. Sabia que James odiava aquela atitude. Isso o deixava impaciente. Pior que isso era fingir que não escutou a pergunta, algo que ele fez ao bebericar o suco de abóbora, soltando uma exclamação de prazer ao sentir o gosto adocicado na língua.

- Vamos, Aluado, estamos esperando. - Sirius encorajou.

- Foi bom! - Remus olhou de Sirius para James. - Acho que isso serve como resposta, certo?

- Ok! Só aceitarei essa resposta porque o Almofadinhas e eu sabemos do poder da Emme embaixo dos lençóis. - James voltou a comer com certa vontade. Realmente estava precisando de um bom assunto para distrair a mente.

- Ela é tão dada assim? - Frank olhou para os meninos, meio desconfortável.

- Ela é uma pessoa que ajuda garotos virgens - respondeu Sirius dando uma piscadela. - Emme não é dada. Ela é que nem eu. Só aceita boas ofertas.

A afirmação o fez querer morder a língua no mesmo instante. James tinha se movimentado meio desconfortável do outro lado da mesa.

- Então, como foi a festa para vocês? - perguntou Remus, correndo para mudar logo de assunto.

James e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Ótima! - exclamou Sirius, tranquilamente. - Lilica e eu dançamos muito.

- Marlene e eu rimos da dança do Almofadinhas. - James revelou, prontamente. - Não foi nada de incrível.

- Nada mesmo - confirmou Sirius, sem demora.

- Por que eu acho que vocês estão mentindo? - perguntou Remus, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não estamos mentindo.

James e Sirius falaram em uníssono, comprovando que realmente omitiam alguns fatos.

- Vocês estão se falando. Isso é um grande avanço - notou Remus não escondendo seu contentamento. - Qual foi a mágica?

- Marlene e a Evans. Elas meio que terminaram com a gente - contou James dando de ombros.

- Agora está explicado essa cara de enterro de vocês dois - pontuou Frank com os olhos brilhando de diversão. - Vocês realmente estavam namorando com elas?

- Não! - eles exclamaram juntos mais uma vez.

- Ok! - Frank ergueu as mãos no ar, fazendo uma espécie de dancinha.

- Elas foram as inteligentes e as sensatas nessa história toda. - Remus usou seu tom professoral e estufou o peito. - Se dependesse de vocês, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu estava prestes a enlouquecer com essa bagunça.

- Sinceramente, não sabíamos o que era pior – Peter entrou na conversa soltando um suspiro de lamento. -, aguentar as Team James ou as Team Sirius ou a cara de bunda do Ranhoso.

- Snape - corrigiu Remus rapidamente. Isso fez Peter ruborizar. - Ele parecia uma sombra atrás de nós dois.

- Alá! - Sirius riu, debochado. - O Ranhoso deve ter ficado muito puto.

- Snape - repetiu Remus com certa classe. - Você não gostaria que eu lhe chamasse de sem teto não é?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Remus Lupin e suas verdades.

Remus sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Ninguém mandou esse cidadão pegar a merda e jogar na direção de um diabrete - disse James meio exaltado. - Ninguém chama uma pessoa como Lily Evans de sangue-ruim. Nem mesmo quando sua cueca encardida é exposta para a escola inteira.

Falar de Snape sempre tirava James do sério, especialmente por ser o empecilho no meio dele e de Lily. O aluno da Sonserina também fazia parte do combo de motivos que a faziam desprezá-lo um pouco mais.

- Não, não mesmo. - Sirius confirmou lançando um olhar para a entrada do Salão Principal, no exato momento em que Marlene e Lily surgiram. - Damas a direita.

James ajeitou os óculos e viu Marlene e Lily se aproximarem da mesa da Grifinória, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquele era um novo deja vu. Ambas agiam como se fosse um dia normal, andando muito juntas, aos cochichos, dando a impressão familiar de que falavam mal dele – e dos seus amigos. Para seu choque, as duas pareciam mais unidas do que nunca.

- Eu acho que é um bom momento para o Pontas chamar certas ruivas para conversar - avisou Sirius, como não quer nada, puxando o prato do amigo. - Sei bem que você deu uma ensaiada em frente ao espelho.

- Eu não ensaiei nada - retrucou James, puxando o prato de volta. - Será que não podemos dar um tempo? Esperar realmente que as coisas se assentem?

Lily não tinha sentado junto com Marlene. Ainda estava em pé, acenando. Sirius acompanhou o movimento e localizou a cabeça loira de Amos Diggory acenando de volta. Isso o irritou.

- Acho melhor você agilizar, pois o garoto de ouro da Lufa-Lufa parece bem a fim de sair na frente.

- Argh! - James fez uma careta, acompanhando Lily com o olhar. - Como ela conseguiu ficar com esse trambolho?

- Boa pergunta! - exclamou Sirius enrugando a testa. - Ele é muito tosco.

- Ainda bem que Marlene não tem nenhum passado negro, Almofadinhas. - James deu uma piscadela. Havia um risinho sacana em seus lábios.

- O passado negro dela é você, meu amigo - disse Sirius com um ar zombeteiro. - E só tolerarei porque você é gatinho.

- Digo o mesmo para você.

Remus sorriu ao ver os dois agirem normalmente, como costumava ser.

- Mas não tente me enganar. Apenas, chame Lily para conversar, mas que seja dentro de Hogwarts, pelo amor de Merlin.

James espiou Lily por cima do ombro de Frank. Ela estava praticamente colada à Marlene, olhando a todo o momento para trás, onde Amos estava.

- Aluado, o que você acha disso?

- Acho que você está perdendo tempo.

Sirius revirou os olhos e se levantou. Chamou James com a mão e lhe lançou um olhar mandão quando o viu menear a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos atacar as duas. Ao mesmo tempo.

- Marlene e Lily funcionam tão bem juntas quanto separadas – alertou James, a tensão começando a afetar seu tom de voz.

- Mas não conseguem pensar tão bem quando as atacamos ao mesmo tempo. Vamos, Pontas! O máximo que poderá acontecer é uma recusa. Como sempre.

A proposta encorajou James.

- Deixe que eu comece, está bem? - murmurou Sirius pelo canto dos lábios. - Apenas faça cara de paisagem e não tente, pelo amor de Merlin, estressar a Lily. Entendido?

- Ficarei quieto, fingindo que não existo.

- Ótimo!

Os dois caminharam a passos lentos como se estivessem prestes a invadir uma fronte de batalha. Elas ainda conversavam, unidas, mordiscando algumas coisas do café da manhã. Agora mais de perto, James e Sirius viam que ambas estavam tranquilas e com semblantes felizes.

Dessa vez, os dois ficaram em choque. As garotas tendiam a se matar por eles e não era o caso de Lily e de Marlene que, ao vê-los, os observaram com a típica expressão de nojo.

- Bom dia, Marls!

Ela parou, estática, ao fitar Sirius com seu sorriso insolente de sempre.

- Bom dia, Black.

- Acho que podemos nos tratar pelo nome, Marls - pediu Sirius apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Não, não acho. - Marlene abriu um falso sorriso. - O que você quer?

- Vim confirmar se você gosta de mim. - Sirius apontou para o amigo que realmente estava se fazendo de desentendido, olhando para os lados, como se esperasse alguém. - James me contou.

Marlene cuspiu o suco com toda força e largou o cálice sobre a mesa. Tateou atrás do guardanapo, sua respiração saindo quente pelas narinas. Lançou um olhar furtivo para James que estava focado em qualquer ponto do Salão Principal menos para elas.

Queria matá-lo e iria.

- Pouco importa se eu gosto de você ou não. - Marlene deu de ombros, desencanada.

- Marls, a entrega do inimigo secreto se aproxima. Temos que nos tolerar um pouco, não acha? - Sirius a observava, segurando toda a malícia nos olhos e nas palavras. Tentava ser sensato e atencioso. - Sério, não quero continuar com essa brincadeira. Estou cansado. Bem cansado.

O olhar dele se encontrou com o de Lily por breves segundos e saltou rapidamente para o rosto inexpressível de Marlene.

- Devo concordar com o Sis. - Lily se meteu na conversa, escondendo um risinho por detrás do cálice de suco. - Precisamos levantar a bandeira branca.

- Isso quer dizer que você conversará com James Potter para fazê-lo parar de agir feito um idiota, fingindo que não está interessado?

James abaixou a cabeça e ajustou os óculos no rosto ao entender a indireta de Marlene. Duramente, escolheu ficar quieto. Praticamente mordia a língua para não deixar escapar uma piadinha de mau gosto.

- Não, - negou Lily, prontamente. - mas nada impede que você conheça o Sirius além do Black.

Sirius estava adorando aquele apoio moral de Lily. Sem contar que era um sinal de que estava tudo bem entre eles. Isso era o que ele mais queria.

- Eu só quero conversar, Marls. Não vou arremessá-la na parede e agarrá-la. - A frase de Sirius não soou legal para Lily que pigarreou e voltou a dar atenção para a comida. - Como disse a sábia Lilica, quero que me conheça além do Black.

- Quem é você? - indagou Marlene totalmente chocada. - E o que fez com o Black?

Sirius soltou um riso debochado e tamborilou os dedos rapidamente sobre a mesa. Sabia que boa parte das suas mudanças de caráter aconteceram por causa de Lily. Ainda tinha muito que melhorar, claro, e para isso queria ser bom para Marlene. No fundo, _no fundo mesmo_, sabia que gostava dela. Só era um sentimento que precisava ser aceito.

- Sou Sirius Black. E você é?

- Como você é idiota!

Marlene riu e voltou a tomar seu suco. O líquido desceu cortando sua garganta.

- Marls, eu quero sair com você. Eu preciso sair com você. É uma necessidade. - Sirius pronunciou as palavras pausadamente. - Nem que eu tenha que me rebaixar para fazer isso acontecer.

- Esse se rebaixar seria implorar? - perguntou Marlene, interessada.

- Eu passei muito tempo implorando sua atenção - respondeu Sirius, calmamente. - Eu não sou tão ruim assim, Marls. Acho que mereço um pouco de crédito.

Encarando-o, Marlene se lembrou do que Lily dissera sobre ele no dormitório das meninas. A amiga jurara que Sirius era legal e divertido. Fatos que teria que comprovar. O que já sabia de Sirius Black era a facilidade com que ele a hipnotizava com aqueles olhos cinza, sempre insondáveis. Sem contar o sorriso arrebatador que sempre dançava nos lábios dele, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

Encarando-o, não tinha como negar que aquele imbecil mexia com ela por completo ao contrário de James que mexia com ela pela metade.

- Se você quer sair comigo, terá que convecer James a chamar Lily para sair mais uma vez. - Marlene sugeriu com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

Os dois a olharam completamente indignados.

- Não estou incluso na conversa - se defendeu James, olhando de canto para Lily. - Só vim de guarda-costas para meu amigo Sirius.

- James, não seja idiota. Eu sei bem porque você está aqui. - Marlene indicou Lily com a cabeça.

- Marls, nós quatro, no mesmo encontro, não rolará - interviu Sirius, revirando os olhos. - Não posso competir com o James querendo seu corpo. Ele é meu de agora em diante.

- Seu?

- Sim, cada parte dele.

Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Sirius que fez o coração dela bater mais forte. A última vez que se sentiu daquela maneira foi perto de James, mas a intensidade era totalmente diferente.

- Tudo bem! - Marlene afastou os cabelos dos ombros. - Nada de envolver James e Lily no mesmo encontro que o nosso, mas ele vai ter que chamá-la para sair.

- Sabia que estou aqui? - James acenou. - Eu posso te ouvir, Lene.

- Ah! Cê jura? - Marlene ironizou. - Enfim, - ela balançou a cabeça. – só saio com o Black quando esses dois se resolverem.

- Sabia que não seria nada fácil. - Sirius puxou James pelo suéter e o colocou de frente para Lily. - Acho que vocês dois precisam conversar. Não me importa onde, mas isso não passa de hoje.

- Só você para achar que conversarei com um trasgo.

Lily riu, debochada. Não conseguia olhar para James. Em hipótese alguma.

- Eu também, mas esse trasgo aqui anda precisando de uma atenção mais especial. - Sirius deu duas palmadinhas no ombro de James.

- Acho que ele tem boca, Black - avisou Marlene, sorrindo para James. - Então?

A tensão ficou alta para o lado de James e Lily. Parecia até que todo mundo captara o clima sufocante e pesado. De repente, as atenções estavam concentradas no quarteto que estava longe de iniciar uma típica briga. Eles queriam resoluções. Os olhos deles berravam por isso.

- Evans, podemos conversar? - perguntou James, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - Prometo não roubar muito do seu precioso tempo.

Sarcasmo esvaiu de seus lábios, sem o mínimo de controle. Era o típico tratamento de James para Lily. Automaticamente, ele já esperava um retrucão à altura.

- Tem como adestrar seu amigo trasgo? - retorquiu Lily ao Sirius.

- Lilica, não se faça de difícil.

- Não é essa a questão - ela se levantou, sentindo a irritação tomar conta de seus instintos. - Vocês realmente acham que o que o Potter disse para mim nas últimas semanas será remediado se sairmos juntos? É realmente essa a ideia de chantagem do momento?

Lily era sempre a que explodia. O problema era controlá-la.

- Se o Potter quisesse mesmo conversar comigo, ele abandonaria o seu bando pela primeira vez na vida e mostraria que é homem de verdade. - Lily se voltou para James. Ficou desnorteada ao notar que os olhos dele brilhavam, intensos, cheios de interrogação, como se quisessem sinalizar algum sentimento que continha naquele momento.

- Então, - Sirius simplesmente deu as costas para os dois, ignorando-os para o choque de Lily. - quer sair comigo, Marls? Independente desses dois babacas?

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior. Sirius se moveu inquieto no banco à espera de uma resposta.

- Sirius, podemos sim sair, mas não quero que me toque até eu ter o prazer de conhecer o melhor que você tem. Não posso ignorar o que acho que sei sobre você. - Marlene suspirou. - Apenas, vamos devagar, tudo bem?

Sirius ponderou o que Marlene acabara de dizer. Não tirava a razão dela. Depois do que acontecera, não ultrapassaria os limites, a não ser que ela quisesse. Não que isso fosse um plano, pois Marlene sempre foi a garota que quis realmente sentar e conhecer melhor. Estava ciente que deveria respeitá-la, Lily se incumbiu de frisar isso incontáveis vezes. Só tinha medo de falhar, como vinha falhando em muitos âmbitos da sua vida.

Estufando o peito, ele sorriu, anuindo positivamente. Se Lily acreditava que ele seria um bom namorado, teria que se agarrar a essa ideia e se empenhar muito para não decepcionar Marlene.

- Não farei nada que você não queira, Marls.

Marlene suspirou mais uma vez ao olhar para Sirius.

- Então, temos um... - ela pigarreou - encontro para negociar.

Sirius bateu na mesa, mal contendo uma risada de felicidade.

- Finalmente, Merlin! Hoje vai fazer um frio de zero graus só porque você aceitou sair comigo. - Sirius vibrou, fazendo-a corar.

- Onde você pretende me levar? - perguntou Marlene, calmamente. Não queria que ele percebesse que ela estava ansiosa.

- Surpresa! - exclamou Sirius cheio de energia. - Se eu contar, não haverá a mínima graça. E, a propósito, obrigado por me chamar pelo nome.

Ela sorriu, acanhada.

- Está na hora de nos tratarmos pelo nome. - Marlene repetiu a frase de Sirius. - Acho melhor você ir.

- Por quê?

Marlene meneou a cabeça e Sirius se virou o suficiente para ver que Lily continuava a degustar o seu café da manhã como se o mundo não existisse. James havia sentado dando as costas para ela, cutucando a ponta da varinha.

- Te mandarei uma coruja com o lugar em que iremos nos encontrar. Tudo bem?

- Ok! Não me dê o bolo ou terei que matá-lo.

Sirius sorriu e girou nos calcanhares. Puxou James junto com ele, voltando a se sentar no mesmo lugar de outrora. Não escondeu o quanto estava decepcionado com o melhor amigo.

- E então? - Remus atraiu os dois, meio receoso. Conhecia aquele olhar que Sirius lançava. Era de frustração seguida de _vou jogar todos os seus podres na sua cara._

- Qual parte?

- As duas partes!

- Chamei Marls para sair e ela aceitou. - Sirius contou para espanto de Remus. - Agora, nosso querido amigo James bundão não fez absolutamente nada. Parecia até um pobre virgem acanhado que não sabe lidar com as mulheres. Uma frescura sem precedentes, Aluado. Uma covardia... Um

- Entendi! - as mãos de James se abriram na mesa. - Mas, desculpe se Marlene é mais fácil de contornar que o dragão norueguês chamado Lily Evans.

- Não é questão de ser mais contornável. - Sirius cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. - Você precisa remediar as coisas se quiser ficar com aquela garota. As oportunidades estão aí e, se eu fosse você, não dava mais mole. Lily tem um score bem alto por ter ficado comigo.

Sirius lançou seu olhar de desculpas. James assentiu, pois entendia as regras daquele jogo.

- Ela vai ter muitos garotos atazanando a vida dela, entendi.

James lançou um olhar pesaroso na direção de Lily. Daquela distância, sabia que ela estava bem. Seu sorriso era a prova disso. Amargurado, baixou o olhar, pensando como podia conhecer tão bem uma pessoa que não lhe dava a mínima bola. Parecia uma maldição interminável gostar tanto de Lily Evans ao ponto de estar cansado demais de tentar ser notado por ela.

- James? - Sirius estalou os dedos.

- O que eu faço? Lily Evans me odeia.

Remus apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, pensativo.

- Você deveria ter uma conversa franca com ela, Pontas. Sem mentiras! - aconselhou Remus com sinceridade. - Se você gosta dela, goste dela. Simples assim!

- Eu a magoei. Ela acabou de jogar isso de novo na minha cara.

- Você estava magoado e essa é sua forma de reagir. Você é raivoso, meu amigo, e só nós para entendermos isso como ninguém.

James passou a mãos pelos cabelos emaranhados e suspirou.

- Cansei.

Em um ímpeto, James se levantou e repetiu o caminho até Lily Evans, ajeitando as vestes e os cabelos – que sempre continuavam fora do lugar. Chegando junto à mesa, as duas pararam de falar no mesmo instante.

Lily alteou a sobrancelha como se o desafiasse. A atitude foi o bastante para tirá-lo do eixo.

- Precisamos conversar, Evans, e não adianta dizer não ou me golpear com seus dóceis elogios. Pronto, tomei a iniciativa de homem.

Um sorriso perverso brotou nos lábios de James.

- Agora, duvido muito que você seja _mulher_ o bastante para sair junto comigo deste lugar para debatermos algumas coisas fora do alcance da gentalha curiosa dessa escola.

As palavras de James foram rápidas e decididas. Nem acreditou como tinha se esquecido de que, para chamar a atenção de Lily, precisava cutucar o ego dela. Não que ela fosse metida, mas a conhecia bem e sabia que a garota não era muito boa em recusar desafios. Não que ela também fosse uma maluca em querer se provar – como ele –, mas, considerando tudo que sabia dela, Lily tinha um pequeno problema quando as pessoas duvidavam da sua capacidade.

E ali estava a prova. Lily estava aturdida demais para dizer alguma coisa.

- Você sabe que não sou tão mal assim. - ele continuou depois de respirar fundo. - Você sabe que é a única pessoa que complica meu trabalho. Você sabe que é a única pessoa que eu gosto. Você sabe que pouco ligo se você dormiu com meu melhor amigo.

Ele fez uma pausa, coçando o canto do olho.

- Mas não reajo muito bem quando sou magoado. Sim, sou mimado, tenho tudo na mão, meu nome é popular, mas eu não quero uma chance com você por capricho.

James engoliu em seco e nem deu tempo para Lily se manifestar:

- Sim, antes eu pensava desse jeito, mas agora não mais.

- E o que mudou?

Os dois se encararam, sem pestanejar. Havia expectativa no olhar de Lily. Havia medo no olhar de James. Ele sabia muito bem o que deveria responder.

Mas não respondeu.

Ao contrário, se inclinou sobre a mesa e a encarou.

- Você sabe que quer falar comigo também, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer. - ele sorriu, meio diabólico. - Então, Evans, eu a desafio a falar comigo. Você quer brigar? Então vamos fazer isso, mas só nós dois. Estou muito a fim de sair em um duelo com você. Serei ótimo, como sempre.

O pescoço de Lily pendeu para o lado. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas em brasa. James a tinha cutucado do jeito certo. Ele era o maior dos seus desafios que teria que lidar.

Olhou para os lados e viu Sirius com o polegar erguido, sorrindo, se divertindo com toda aquela situação. Se Marlene conseguiu dizer sim para ele, ela poderia sair em uma briga com James Potter, pensou, mais encorajada. Seria épico. Caótico. Uma bomba de bosta que explodiria para todos os lados. Ela tinha tantas coisas a dizer a ele, tantos sapos que engolira...

- Eu vou acabar com você, Potter.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, atrevidos. Em segundos, saíram do Salão Principal, as faíscas de ambos se espalhando para todos os lados.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu acho que voltei, mas não tenho muita certeza disso. Queria pedir mil perdões pelo abandono repentino (de novo), mas eu queria que a vida parasse de acontecer e não atrapalhasse meus planos Hahahahahah. Enfim, o que tenho para dizer é que, de agora em diante, a fic será mais Jily. Afinal, ela nasceu assim e terminará assim (por mais que eu sinta aquela saudade doida de Sirius e Lily juntos, mas promessa é dívida).

Eu agradeço a todos os últimos comentários que recebi. Vcs sempre são umas lindas (e pacientes) comigo. E deixo aqui registrado que por mais que demore a postar, Inimigo Secreto será finalizada (porque não consigo deixar job incompleto hahahahaah).

**DryMartini, Tay, 7Miss7Butterfly7, Gabi e Samara, obrigada. **

Torçam para que eu volte logo (porque o próximo capítulo é mto, mto, mto, mto fofo, juro! hahahaha)

Beijos aos novos e antigos leitores.


	25. Potter x Evans (Round 2)

**Capítulo 2****5 – Potter x Evans (Round 2)**

James poderia ter escolhido qualquer lugar para manter uma discussão. Não a biblioteca.

Lugar fechado. Proibido de fazer qualquer escândalo.

Uma emboscada aparentemente perfeita.

O percurso até ali fora feito em silêncio. James tomou a frente, com as mãos fechadas em punhos e passos decididos. Não olhara nenhum segundo para Lily que o acompanhara no ritmo que achara conveniente, decidida em não dar a mínima, especialmente sobre o que poderia acontecer.

Enquanto James parecia muito tranquilo com toda a situação, Lily estava se odiando. Detestava ser levada pelos seus impulsivos. Amargamente, reconheceu que o garoto à sua frente tinha um poder certeiro de pressionar todos os seus botões. De todas as pessoas que batera pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ele era o único que a fazia perder a cabeça com facilidade.

Tivera a chance de desviar o caminho, o que seria maravilhoso, já que a expressão dele seria impagável ao notar que fora deixado no vácuo. Mas o acompanhou, a sensação de que era uma burrada a atormentando. Uma sensação que a pegou de jeito assim que se viu diante das portas de um dos seus lugares preferidos de Hogwarts. Sentiu o coração apertar. A respiração falhar e se perder em meio a uma hesitação que desvanecera assim que James se entremeou entre as mesas.

A disponibilidade de mesas na biblioteca em época de férias era a coisa mais linda de se ver. Aquele lugar sempre vivia apinhado de alunos, especialmente nos meses de exames. Só na época de festividades que era possível escolher as melhores mesas, no caso, a dos fundos.

Dalí era possível ter uma visão expandida de todo ambiente. No caso de James, sentar nos fundos lhe dava uma visão ampla para espionar Lily que sempre se sentava colada ao balcão da Madame Pince. No caso de Lily, sentar nos fundos era uma opção quando estudava sozinha.

Como de costume, Lily quis arrancar o sorrisinho insolente dos lábios dele. Retribuiu o gesto, com claro azedume. Era óbvio que aquela conversinha esclarecedora garantiria um conflito digno do Clube de Duelos. Era inevitável a vontade de até mesmo arrancar os olhos dele.

Por outro lado, James foi gentil em puxar uma das cadeiras para que ela sentasse. Gentileza automaticamente recusada. Não deveria se espantar, mas ficou um pouco desconcertado. Rapidamente, fez uma nota mental de que teria que aguentar o forte desprezo unilateral que existia entre eles se quisesse ser ouvido.

Frente a frente, aquele pequeno espaçamento da mesa era um avanço imenso. Era o mais perto que ficaram no decorrer de quase 7 anos. Os dois se olharam, cheios de expectativa. Nenhum dos dois sabia como começar uma conversa, já que passaram a vida em Hogwarts trocando palavras ariscas. Afinal, nunca se sentaram como dois adolescentes maduros para vomitarem o que sentiam um pelo outro.

James tinha o maior crédito, pois sempre tentara falar com ela. Lily era quem estava com uma tremenda dificuldade em até mesmo pronunciar o efetivo _Potter._

Tudo porque Sirius simplesmente cortou seus pensamentos. Teve até a sensação de que ele estaria entre as prateleiras, espiando-os, o que a fez esticar o pescoço e olhar para os lados, meio alarmada. Mesmo que sua mente dissesse que não havia ninguém ali, imaginar seu ex-companheiro de férias fez seus músculos se contraírem de tensão.

- E então? - disse Lily impulsionada pelo seu súbito terror. Sua voz soou impaciente. - Como quer reiniciar isso, que nem posso chamar de_isso_, da melhor maneira possível?

James soltou um risinho modesto. Resolveu ganhar um pouco de tempo limpando os óculos e alisando os cabelos sempre bagunçados. Riu fracamente ao ver Lily revirar os olhos.

- Qual é seu problema? - perguntou James se inclinando um pouco. - Não gosta de garotos que usam óculos? Ou meu cabelo é tão maravilhoso que você morre de inveja?

- Potter, - Lily cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. - não tenho tempo para você. Então, fale logo o que tem a me dizer. Pode ser férias, mas meu tempo ainda é limitado. Especialmente para brincar de boa vizinhança com um insuportavelzinho como você.

- Por que tão azeda, Evans? - James meneou a cabeça negativamente, ainda com o largo sorriso nos lábios. - Não consigo engolir que essa birra toda seja por causa da cueca encardida do Ra...

O olhar de censura dela o fez parar a sentença no meio. Engoliu em seco, percebendo que quase concluíra uma idiotice que faria Lily marchar rumo à saída.

- Tão maduro! - debochou Lily.

James coçou abaixo do queixo, como se algo o incomodasse na garganta.

- Evans, estou ciente de que fui um tremendo babaca. Que a julguei sendo que não tinha direito algum de fazer isso. Sei que a magoei, mesmo você não querendo admitir que _foi magoada pelo Potter_.

James se interrompeu para organizar os pensamentos e para mergulhar de novo na problemática que criou aquela oportunidade de deixar tudo às claras com Lily. Todos os sentimentos que o engoliram quando soubera o que tinha acontecido entre Sirius e ela retornaram com força total. Sentiu a comichão típica, uma irritação na pele que o obrigou a coçar os braços.

- Não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, eu sei - continuou, as mãos nervosas deslizando pelos braços. - Evans, preciso me redimir de alguma forma. Tenho um sério problema em lidar com coisas má resolvidas, tais como pessoas que gosto muito com raiva de mim. Meu novo ano não pode começar desse jeito, me recuso.

Ele disse tudo aquilo sem a típica entonação de brincadeira na voz. Algo que surtiu efeito por ter fisgado a atenção de Lily. Ela continuava na defensiva, os braços cruzados na mesa, os olhos fixos na pulseira escondida na manga do suéter vermelho com uma rena enorme estampada. Não precisava de contato visual para confirmar que ela o ouvia.

A postura ereta de Lily sempre lhe dissera muito e, naquele instante, era um sinal de que poderia continuar a dizer o que tivesse que dizer que seria ouvido. Não podia perder aquilo.

- Ok que não temos uma relação nem de amizade, mas, se estou aqui, insistindo, é porque gosto de você.

Lily se mexeu, desconfortável. A voz de James rebatia em seus tímpanos, insistente, como uma abelha que não sossegaria até picá-la.

Respirando fundo, forçou-se a dizer:

- Você parece um disco furado, Potter. Sei que você quer remediar uma situação que você mesmo criou, mas até agora não escutei um plano.

- Evans, pelo amor que você tem aos hipogrifos, pare de ser azeda por alguns minutos, sim? - pediu James, muito sério. - Agindo assim, de um jeito insuportável, só me faz querer revidar que nem um babaca. Não é o maduro Potter que você quer? Então, seja gentil.

Não havia sarcasmo no tom de voz dele. Era mágoa e Lily não queria reconhecer isso. James Potter era arrogante demais para estar magoado, pensou, poupando um riso.

Ao erguer a cabeça, seu estômago se contraiu como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco.

James a encarava, suplicante.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer. Sou radical. - Lily pronunciou com certa dificuldade. Encará-lo estava empacando sua respiração.

- Preciso saber se posso investir na minha redenção, sem correr risco de ser enxotado o tempo todo - alegou James, raspando a unha do dedo indicador contra a madeira da mesa. - E sem essas frescuras de Potter que me deixam de cabelos brancos. Não estou implorando para sermos amigos, até porque há muito a ser superado. Só quero que tenhamos uma boa convivência. Já passou da hora.

Aquela proposta seria tentadora para qualquer pessoa. Menos para Lily. Foi impossível para ela evitar pensamentos perversos que a fizeram perguntar:

- Isso quer dizer que Sirius e você estão de bem, certo? - a mão de Lily empurrou uma mecha vermelha para fora dos ombros. - Uma pergunta pertinente já que você deixou claro que pouco liga se eu dormi com seu melhor amigo. Em tese, seu problema é só comigo. Como se _eu _tivesse seduzido Sirius Black.

Ela o encarava, buscando sinais de hesitação. James estava impassível, mas segurando algo dentro dele que fazia seu peito estufar aos poucos.

- Como se eu sempre quisesse Sirius na _minha_ cama - emendou Lily, frisando cada palavra com muito gosto. - Como se ele também tivesse planejado tirar minha _roupa_ e tudo mais...

- Ok, Evans, já entendi - cortou James, colocando a mão no centro da testa, impaciente. Aquelas palavras o fez criar cenas entre Sirius e ela nem um pouco bacanas.

- Seja verdadeiro sobre isso e poderemos negociar essa pausa de frescuras - concluiu Lily, os olhos brilhando de vitória por tê-lo tirado do eixo.

James esfregou a testa nervosamente. Arrumou a postura, meio agitado. Sabia como se sentia, mas não sabia o quanto poderia compartilhar sem deixá-la maluca.

- Sirius e eu temos nosso jeito de lidar com certas coisas. Especialmente mulheres. Antes que pergunte, não há uma regra. Ou uma lista maligna de 10 garotas que eu posso ficar e ele não. Se fosse assim, ainda mais considerando que é do Sirius Black que estamos falando, teria que colocar metade de Hogwarts sob meus cuidados. E claro que isso a incluiria.

Os olhos de Lily se contraíram. Não quis dizer nada. Daria tempo para ele desabafar o que fosse.

- E mesmo que você estivesse na lista de garotas que Sirius não poderia ficar, assinado James Potter, quem garantiria que uma coisa dessas não poderia acontecer?

Lily entendeu onde James queria chegar. O inevitável. Ficar com Sirius foi algo inevitável. Por mais que tivesse uma grande dose de álcool envolvida.

- Nunca disse ao Sirius que ele jamais poderia ficar com você. Ele também nunca me disse que Marlene era um tabu. Somos melhores amigos, confiamos um no outro... Acima de tudo, somos leais. Não temos essas frescuras das garotas que ficam fora de si só porque uma ficou com o cara X que amiga Y gostava.

A explicação de James envolvia Lily ainda mais. Só porque nunca o vira falar daquele jeito... Tão sério e sensato.

- Há uma linha tênue entre o inevitável e a mancada. Sirius e você representam o inevitável, só que tentei me convencer de que tinha sido mancada. Afinal, ele sempre soube dos meus sentimentos por você. Senti-me traído, não sou de ferro, e ser apunhalado pelas costas não me faz a mais simpática das pessoas.

- Quem o escuta, até parece que você foi muito magoado nesta vida.

As feições de James expressaram seu desentendimento sobre a afirmação de Lily. Preferiu não ir por aquele caminho. Seria briga na certa.

- Por conhecê-lo tão bem, - James retomou o fio da meada. - algo dentro de mim mostrou que ele jamais ficaria com você por mancada. Para tentar me irritar.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? - indagou Lily, com a testa enrugada.

- Ele cuidou de você durante e depois da treta. Não diria que foi por mim, mas é coisa que Sirius faz. Ele protege - respondeu James com firmeza. - Ele a protegeu. Nesse meio tempo em que fiquei emburrado, muitas coisas aconteceram. O inevitável entre vocês poderia se tornar algo maior e entrei numa fase de aceitação.

- Assim tão fácil?

- Todo mundo tem o coração partido drasticamente uma vez na vida, então, imaginei que seria minha vez.

Lily observou as mãos dele se abrirem sobre a mesa. Um sinal singelo que confirmou a suposta desistência dele. A desistência de brigar contra um furacão. Viu alguns machucados nas palmas, possivelmente dos treinos de Quadribol. Aquela breve pausa a ajudou a digerir o falatório que começou a bombear seu sangue muito rápido, ao ponto de fazê-la sentir um súbito calor.

- Não negarei, Sirius me magoou. Senti mesmo que nossa amizade tinha acabado.

- E o que o fez pensar que não tinha acabado?

- Como disse, somos leais um ao outro. Acertaremos essa treta com o passar do tempo. Pode soar meio sacana para você, mas Marlene não tem tanto peso nisso - explicou James, ainda no mesmo tom de voz. - Sei que Sirius reconhece o que aconteceu, ele me pediu desculpas e me deu força de estar aqui neste presente momento. Em que mundo algumas pessoas fazem isso, hein?

- Dizer isso sobre a Lene é cruel - repreendeu Lily, seriamente.

- É a verdade - insistiu James. - Sirius saberá o que quer com ela agora que tem uma chance. Ele é muito disso... Só sabe o que quer quando resolve mergulhar de cabeça. Enquanto isso não acontece, ele fica nas beiradas, sondando. Sirius nunca confirma nada até ter certeza.

O ar parecia rarefeito conforme desabafava para Lily.

- Enfim, sempre soube o que sinto por você. Sirius, Remus, Peter, a escola inteira, inclusive seu amigo Snape. Foi difícil ver que meus sentimentos não foram respeitados pelo meu melhor amigo, o cara que conto tudo e que passa as férias na minha casa.

James a fitou. Viu-se mergulhado em olhos verdes vívidos e intensos, meio escurecidos denunciando a mágoa que Lily tentava inutilmente esconder. De alguma forma, suas palavras estavam mexendo com ela. Só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

- Duramente, tive que pensar que jamais a tive. Nunca tivemos nada. Nunca disse ao Sirius, nem a ninguém, que você era - os dedos dele desenharam aspas no ar - "minha". Ou que ninguém poderia investir. Remus e você possuem uma boa relação. Poderia ter sido ele, veja bem. Por agora, só quero que a gente se revolva de uma vez, Evans. De verdade! Cansei dessa batalha. Está ridículo!

Lily ponderou o que ele acabara de dizer e juntou ainda mais os braços contra o corpo, na defensiva. Como se pudesse criar uma redoma de gelo em que James Potter jamais penetraria.

O problema é que ele conseguira trincar algumas partes só com aquele discurso. Isso a deixou preocupada por não saber como revidar.

Pela primeira vez.

- Por que deveria confiar em você? - indagou ela com uma sobrancelha alteada. - Você é a pessoa mais bipolar que conheço. Nem minha irmã é besta desse jeito.

James não sabia se podia rir. Não o fez. Parou, pensativo, escolhendo novas palavras certas para convencê-la de que suas intenções eram realmente verdadeiras. Ele estava disposto a acabar com aquela treta infernal. Tão disposto que não hesitaria em mostrar a própria cueca para Hogwarts inteira.

- Não estou pedindo sua mão em casamento - respondeu James com simplicidade. - Sirius e eu somos um caso resolvido. Assim como Marlene e eu. Falta nós dois.

- E se eu disser que não quero nunca mais ouvir a sua voz?

- Será a coisa mais infantil vinda de uma garota que sempre mostrou mais sangue frio para lidar com as coisas ao invés de optar por desculpinhas esdrúxulas.

Lily foi desarmada de vez com a afirmação dele. Não soube o que responder para vencer aquele argumento – que achou totalmente sem fundamento. Ficou constrangida. Suas bochechas quentes denunciaram isso.

- Evans, temos um problema muito sério aqui. - James alisou a testa e a fitou. - Acho que somos grandinhos para nos tratarmos pelo primeiro nome. Seria um bom começo.

- Prefiro chamá-lo de Potter até que você me dê um bom motivo para chamá-lo pelo nome de nascimento.

- Então admita que a magoei. - James empurrou os óculos de volta no rosto. - Podemos começar daí.

As costas de Lily se escoraram com certa violência na cadeira. Olhou-o, indignada, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Riu, para si mesma, não acreditando que tinha caído na armadilha daquela conversa.

- Você me disse coisas das quais não esperava.

- Desculpe se a primeira coisa que corroeu minha nobre pessoa foi um pequeno grande complexo sobre a sua ficada com Sirius.

Um brilho malicioso nos olhos de Lily o deixou inseguro.

- É bizarro como aprendi a respeitar mais o Sirius. Isso em poucos dias - afirmou Lily, tão devagar, intencionada a fazer James não perder uma só palavra. - Mesmo ao seu redor, ele nunca me julgou. Mesmo depois de tudo isso, o mínimo que ele fez foi tentar me animar. Enquanto você pensava besteiras, apenas nos tornamos amigos. Posso não conhecê-lo como você o conhece, mas sei quem Sirius Black é. Ao menos, algumas camadas. E eu gostei dessas camadas.

James não queria que aquela afirmação doesse, mas doeu.

- Você me julgou de uma maneira nojenta. Diante das minhas amigas. Você apenas confirmou que é imaturo demais para entender certas coisas. Algo que reforçou com sua própria afirmação de que é mimado e que não aceita negativas. Sim, acredito que tenha ficado magoado por causa do Sirius, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de pisar em mim. Até porque nunca tivemos nada, certo?

Aquilo doeu de novo em James. Ao ponto dele tirar os óculos e esfregar os olhos com força.

- Eu não queria ter sido estúpido, idiota e imaturo. Não queria detoná-la na frente da Emmeline e da Lene. Eu só estava morto de ciúme - o tom de voz de James aumentou o suficiente para atrair Madame Pince que começou a sondá-los. - Fui totalmente influenciado por sei lá qual sentimento que carrego por você. Ainda estou bravo. Chateado. Frustrado porque Sirius passou mais tempo com você do que eu, a pessoa que sempre insistiu para que isso acontecesse.

- De um jeito mais estúpido e imaturo.

- Eu sei! - ele exclamou com energia. - E terei que superar a ideia de que Sirius e você ficaram. Fiquei possesso da vida, mas agora estou aceitando mais. Até porque fiquei com a Marlene e não dá para sair jugalndo todo mundo sendo que também fiz coisa errada.

A voz de James mostrava o quanto ele já estava sobressaltado com a pressão daquela conversa. Sem esforço algum, Lily o fazia falar, o que achou bom. Para ele, estava sendo péssimo. Odiava insegurança. De todas as maneiras.

- Uau! Um momento de honestidade com James Potter. - Lily riu desdenhosa.

- Considerarei isso como um elogio.

Lily suspirou, cansada. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando chamar a atenção dele. Os olhares se encontraram e perduraram firmes, estudando um ao outro.

Ela nunca o comtemplara daquela maneira, sem sentir o típico asco que a fazia vê-lo como um trasgo. Ele sempre a contemplara, mas não daquela curta distância que dava até para contar as poucas sardas nas bochechas dela.

- Potter, eu realmente não consigo te entender. Uma hora você aparece cheio das desculpas e depois me taca pedras. Qual é a sua?

- Evans, eu sou cabeça-dura. Qual parte disso você não percebeu ainda?

- Não consigo engolir a do ciúme - corrigiu ela, depressa. - Não seria inveja?

- Não sou invejoso. - rebateu James com azedume. - Isso me ofendeu. Por favor, se retrate.

- Só trabalho com verdades.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Evans, - chamou James, atraindo-a. - me perdoe!

- Isso requer um tempo imenso.

- Eu sei - ele sussurrou. -, mas posso provar que estou engajado nesse perdão, não posso?

Ao passar muito tempo na companhia de Sirius, Lily ficou por dentro de algumas qualidades e defeitos de James. Não conseguira digerir boa parte das revelações por serem surreais demais. James era arrogante, sua mente voltou a frisar, não era bom, nem nada. Porém, se quisesse reconciliar a paz, especialmente interior, teria que levar cada item revelado em conta.

- Você tem ajudado Sirius... - ela falou, do nada.

- A mãe dele o enxotou de casa. Ele tem se abrigado no meu quarto desde então.

- Achei que vivia em uma mansão.

- Por Merlin, Evans! - James riu, desacreditado com aquela afirmação. - Potter não significa Black. Sou sangue-puro, mas isso não me faz o filho único cheio de galeões. Tenho uma vida humilde.

Lily não conseguiu conter um sorriso que se apressou a esconder ao pressionar os lábios com força.

- Seguinte: - os dedos dela tamborilaram na mesa. - não quero mais falar sobre isso. Já pedi e reforçarei. Ignore tudo o que aconteceu da mesma maneira que faço. Não dá para voltar atrás. Aconteceu! Quanto mais reprimirmos os nossos sentimentos e dispersá-los de maneira raivosa, mais continuaremos a nos alfinetar.

James voltou a se inclinar sobre a mesa, olhando-a interessadíssimo.

- Cansei de ficar na sua mira esperando o seu tiro.

- Tiro?

Lily sempre se esquecia do fator "trouxa" quando usava menções do seu universo.

- Enfim, - ela não se preocupou em explicar - sei que de alguma maneira o magoei, não sei em que intensidade, mas sei que você me odiou... Ou odeia.

James riu fracamente.

- Eu me declaro todos os dias e você ainda acha que eu a odeio - ele a olhou ligeiramente ofendido. - Eu não a odeio, Lily Evans. Admito: bem que tentei. Foi fácil pensar no quanto você era repugnante por ter tido um casinho com Sirius, mas fiquei imaginando que você deveria pensar da mesma forma com relação ao que aconteceu entre Lene e eu. Com a ajuda da sua amiga, comecei a amenizar o que sentia. O problema era quando nos víamos. A ira voltava, em níveis fortes, e só tinha vontade de te machucar.

- Você foi bem-sucedido - afirmou Lily contraindo os ombros. - Você conseguiu me magoar.

James ficou quieto, assimilando a afirmação de Lily. Ela confirmar com tanta convicção de que ele a havia magoado bateu forte. Sentiu-se ainda mais culpado. Por tudo. Achou até que sufocaria.

- Sinto muito! - exclamou James, arrependido. - De verdade, eu não queria magoá-la.

- Estamos quites, Potter! - Lily sorriu de canto. - Conseguimos nos magoar sem nem ao menos precisar de convívio diário. Bizarro, eu sei...

Uma nova chance surgiu para que James dissesse o que Lily não estava pronta para ouvir.

- Isso quer dizer uma coisa, Evans: nós nos importamos um com o outro. - James a observou atentamente. - Você pode não me adorar, mas ficou preocupada com meu comportamento.

Não houve constrangimento da parte de Lily. Mas isso não queria dizer que não tivesse ficado atordoada com o fato de se importar com o que James achava dela. Uma coisa era pensar sobre isso. Outra era ter a ideia falada justamente por quem não era tão fã.

- Não sei como isso pode ser considerado uma ideia positiva, Potter. Podemos apenas nos importar com o que o outro pensa. No sentido de caráter.

- Não invente desculpas, Evans, não agora. - James pediu, impaciente. - Alguma coisa dentro de você deve ter mudado com relação a mim ou jamais você aceitaria estar aqui. Isso é praticamente um _sim_ a todas as minhas tentativas de sair com você.

Lily sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais forte. Realmente, não sabia as razões de estar ali, de ter aceitado a provocação dele, sendo que teve chance de sair pela tangente. Tinha jurado odiá-lo pelo resto da sua vida. E estava ali, diante dele, sentindo muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

A Lily Evans que repugnava James, a sua parte racional, jamais a teria levado ali.

- É, eu sei - confirmou Lily com um aceno de cabeça. - Você venceu.

- Venci? - perguntou ele apontando para si mesmo.

- Estamos em um encontro. Estranho, mas acho que é um encontro.

Ele sorriu de canto de maneira que seus olhos brilharam.

- Ótimo! - exclamou James deixando a tristeza se desvanecer de sua mente. - Sobre o fato de nos tratarmos como gente grande, o que acha?

- Você realmente vai insistir nisso, certo? - perguntou Lily, rindo.

- Não desistirei!

James parou de sorrir, de repente. A mudança súbita fez Lily se sentir ameaçada.

- Talvez, só desista da parte que gosta de você, pois acredito que seu coração seja do Sirius.

De onde tinha vindo aquela afirmação?, pensou Lily, prendendo a respiração. Foi tão incômoda! Suas bochechas ruborizaram, fortemente, o que a fez apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, de maneira que pudesse cobri-las com as mãos. Não era o sinal que queria dar ao detestado Potter, já que não sabia como se sentia desde que saíra da cama.

- Meu coração não é de ninguém - avisou Lily, tentando ser veemente. - Aprendi muito sobre homens em curto espaço de tempo.

- Ouvi dizer que você e Amos podem voltar a ficar juntos.

- Amos é meu amigo, nada mais.

- Vocês namoraram? - perguntou James, impassível.

- Alguns meses! - confirmou Lily, pensativa. - Somos melhor como amigos que como um casal.

Lily observou James balançar a cabeça e bagunçar os cabelos negros. Sorriu ao ver que o gesto, pela primeira vez, não foi com um Q de exibicionismo.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele, desentendido.

- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Você realmente gosta de mim?

James congelou. Sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem. Lily era realmente uma caixa de surpresas. E não tinha um pingo de vergonha na cara. Perguntou-se o motivo do espanto, pois sabia que a ruiva sempre foi direta com suas dúvidas e opiniões.

- Eu sempre gostei de você. - James pronunciou cada palavra pausadamente. - E ainda gosto, mas respeitaria qualquer decisão sua. Está na hora, né?

Ela soltou um riso abafado.

- Não estou brincando - emendou ele, entrando em desespero pela atitude dela.

- E o que foi seu namorico com a Lene? Uma tentativa de tentar provocar ciúmes em mim?

- Não seja presunçosa! - retrucou James, chocado. - Gosto da Lene e o que tivemos foi muito especial.

- Gosta dela da mesma forma que eu? Ou gosta dela assim como gosta de mim? - pressionou Lily, convicta.

- Evans, onde você quer chegar? - perguntou James, abobalhado.

- Quero saber até que ponto você é sincero, Potter. Até então, a única pessoa que saiu namorando pelos cantos de Hogwarts com a minha melhor amiga foi você. E, o mais engraçado, é que você ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que ainda gosta de mim.

- E você queria que eu disesse o quê? Que gostava e não te quero mais? Te deixar de bandeja para o Sirius?

Lily piscou várias vezes para ter certeza sobre o que ouvira.

- Agora sim essa conversa está mais do que esclarecida.

Ela se levantou abruptamente. James fez o mesmo, perseguindo-a, empacando a saída dela da biblioteca com o braço esticado na porta.

- Eu não tenho medo do Sirius e, acredite, ele não gosta de você tanto quanto eu - se defendeu James, começando a ficar irritado.

- E de onde veio toda essa certeza, hum? Sirius é uma boa pessoa e daria um ótimo namorado.

Lá estavam eles, prestes a discutirem pela milésima vez.

- Evans, eu não quero brigar. Só quero que você entenda meu ponto de vista.

- E que ponto de vista é esse? - indagou ela com brutalidade.

- Eu gosto de você. Desde sempre. Isso não tem nada a ver com Sirius. É sobre o que eu sinto por você. - James pegou uma mão dela e a segurou com força. - Você surta do nada, com toda essa insegurança idiota, sendo que já me tem. O que mais você quer?

Lily tentou puxar sua mão de volta, mas ele era forte sem precisar fazer um pingo de esforço. Queria recuar daquele toque súbito, cortar a eletricidade que vinha do corpo dele, se transferindo pela sua pele, atingindo-a na espinha. Tentou não olhá-lo também, mas era impossível.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui. - James a puxou para si, com gentileza. - Você acha que não é boa suficiente. Acha que Sirius e você tem o mesmo lugar na cota do mundo bruxo. Sim, eu sei que ele tem esse maldito complexo e estou vendo esse maldito complexo em você. E, Merlin! Odeio esse complexo, puta merda.

James riu, amargurado. Obrigou-se a respirar fundo, para se acalmar, o dedo polegar deslizando pelas costas da mão de Lily.

Do nada, ele se afastou, perguntando:

- Me dê um motivo muito bom para simplesmente desistir de você.

Lily se escorou na porta, baqueada. Ainda conseguia sentir os efeitos do toque singelo de James, ardendo como uma queimadura. Olhou-o de soslaio, desconfiada. Não dele, mas de si mesma. Do que pensava, sentia e queria dizer.

O real motivo de desprezá-lo tanto com o passar dos anos.

- Potter, - Lily reuniu todo o resto de coragem enquanto massageava a mão que ele segurara. - eu sempre tive medo de me apaixonar por você. Esse é um motivo mais do que suficiente para desistir, pois, até quando puder, evitarei que isso aconteça.

Os braços dela caíram ao lado do corpo. Sinal de redenção.

- Satisfeito?

Foi a vez de James piscar várias vezes. Chamou-a, mas a verdade nua e crua a fez passar por debaixo do seu braço. Viu-a se afastar o mais rápido possível da biblioteca, como se fugisse. Pensou em segui-la, mas parecia que estava colado no soalho.

Lily Evans o havia golpeado. Em cheio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que sumi sem dar nenhum sinal de vida, mas, ano passado, foi bem apertado para me dedicar a essa fic. Porém, como sou uma pessoa que não gosta de nada inacabado, **JAMAIS** deixaria IS sem um fim. Posso até dizer que a fic terá mais dois capítulos e the end.

Sei que comentei sobre uma continuação, algo que os próximos capítulos deixam meio que a entender. Tenho muita vontade, pois se é algo que ainda falta na minha vida é explorar a formatura + Primeira Guerra. O que me preocupa é a demora em atualizar. Sinto-me mal quando deixo vocês na mão, verdade seja dita. Ideias pipocaram, claro, seria mais um longo período para explorar James e Lily. Sempre imaginei IS como uma fic curta e, vejam bem, ainda tá rolando por causa da falta de tempo. Quem sabe leve essa ideia de continuar a sério. O problema mesmo é uma atualização frequente. Quem sabe?

No mais, agradeço pela paciência de muitos e pelos chamados perguntando onde estava, se estava viva e se daria mais um capítulo de presente de Natal. Cheguei tarde, mas é presente de Feliz 2015 procês. Janeiro ficarei empenhada em finalizar IS, prometo!

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Para quem sente falta de Blevans, o próximo capítulo tem angústia haahhaahah

Beijos e feliz 2015 - de novo. (L)


	26. Ponto Final

**Capítulo 2****6 – Ponto Final**

Remus usara seu poder de monitor-chefe para "isolar" a parte mais concorrida do salão comunal da Grifinória: perto da lareira. Tudo por causa da troca de presentes do inimigo secreto.

Lily não poderia ter agradecido mais pela iniciativa do seu parceiro de distintivo. Remus era muito mais charmoso que ela. Sempre tivera a impressão de que os alunos tinham mais facilidade em acatá-lo em vez da sua pessoa. Detalhe que se confirmou quando, com um simples sorriso e palavras afetuosas, ele despachara quem fosse.

Além disso, ele assegurou que ninguém o desobedecesse. Remus sabia ser amedrontador quando queria, pensou Lily... E ser amedrontador, em plena véspera de Natal, era algo necessário.

As coisas costumavam ser mais intensas naquela época do ano, especialmente para Lily. Já havia se passado quase 7 anos da sua vivência em Hogwarts, mas sempre sentia como se fosse o primeiro. Sempre combinava com os pais de voltar para casa, mas, o descaso da sua irmã, Petúnia, se tornou, ano após ano, impossível de engolir. E não tinha mais Severus como melhor amigo, a pessoa que tornavam suas férias no mundo trouxa menos tortuosas.

Voltar para casa era um martírio que resolvera anular no 6º ano ficando em Hogwarts. Mas sentia falta de casa. Muita. Chegava a doer a menor lembrança.

O dia de euforia e de comilança não a impedira de emudecer. Só que ninguém parecia aceitar o seu silêncio. Sempre vinha um aluno ou outro se acomodar nas poltronas, e seu olhar atravessado nem sempre sinalizava a censura que deveria fazê-los correr. Remus voltara para o dormitório e ela assumira o posto de vigia. O problema é que não estava no pique para discutir ou explicar os motivos dos quais ninguém poderia ficar ali nas próximas duas horas – uma estimativa que adoraria ver resumida em uma.

Lily encarou a árvore de Natal. Como sempre, decorada com capricho. Aos seus pés, estavam os presentes do inimigo secreto que se incumbira de organizar. Seus dedos se esfregavam uns nos outros, sinal de que ponderava, como se algum daqueles pacotes estivesse banhado de veneno.

Deu uma boa olhada ao redor. Frank arrastara uma das mesas de estudo, já farta de comida que ele não explicara como pegara – mesmo ciente de que aquilo era coisa de James. Todos os envolvidos naquela brincadeira se aprontavam enquanto permanecia ali, encarando os presentes, agora a mais de 3 minutos, com o cérebro extremamente conturbado.

Matutava a última conversa com James. Uma conversa que não tinha esfriado e que competia com as últimas lembranças de Sirius. Os dois criavam nós em seus neurônios.

Nenhum dos dois se atrevera a falar com ela nos dois dias que se seguiram. E, estranhamente, não ficara aliviada. Odiava reticências. Reticências que existiam não só com James, mas com Sirius também. Era uma pessoa pontual. Assertiva. Deixar qualquer assunto no ar a matava. A cada dia que se passava, a lacuna que tinha com os dois engrandecia, dificultando qualquer tentativa de preenchê-la. Eram dois pares de reticências que tinha que transformar em benditos pontos finais.

Ficar sozinha para pensar sobre isso era uma boa pedida. O salão comunal da Grifinória estava entregue a um mutismo adorável. Ao mesmo tempo terrível, pois o silêncio da sua mente a fazia pensar nos dois garotos que bagunçaram sua vida de uma hora para a outra. A conversa com James a atormentava. As memórias de Sirius também. Tentara alojar tudo em um canto profundo do seu cérebro que se revelou traiçoeiro demais em trazer tudo à tona com facilidade.

Um filme em preto e branco.

Sentia um peso tremendo no peito. Insustentável. Foi difícil até soltar o ar pelos pulmões.

Ocupar-se estava rendendo uma ótima distração. Ajoelhou-se perto da árvore e começou a enfileirar os presentes. Foi fácil reconhecer os pacotes das amigas: o de Marlene estava com uma fita rosa, o de Alice uma fita amarela, de Dorcas uma fita preta, e de Emmeline – que não era mais tão amiga assim – uma fita vermelha. Perto do delas, estava o seu, com uma fita verde.

Hesitou um pouco ao trazer para si os presentes dos meninos. Mediu o embrulho de cada um com o olhar e depois pesou cada um sobre os dedos. Até nisso eles sabiam sacanear. Embrulhos iguais. Mesmo peso. Perguntou-se como reconheceriam qual seria de cada um.

Dentre todas as coisas que poderia esperar daquele "evento", estava um barraco. O grupo dela nunca se dera bem com o grupo de James. Somado a isso, havia o fato de que tinha ficado com Sirius e Marlene com James. Essa seria a primeira vez que os quatro estariam no mesmo ambiente depois do escarcéu que parou Hogwarts. Não precisava ser gênia para saber que a estranheza seria sufocante. Era certo que aquele papo de inimigo secreto geraria desconfortabilidade.

Conseguia até prever as olhadelas de canto.

Levantou-se, usando o braço da poltrona como apoio. Hesitou. Seus dedos com unhas tingidas de vermelho repousaram em um estirado casaco preto. Meio bagunçado, como se o dono o tivesse largado ali, propositalmente. Era a peça do traje a rigor de Sirius que ficara em seu poder e que passara tempo demais pendurada no banheiro. Tinha que devolvê-la para encerrar de vez algo que já tinha dado como acabado desde a festa do Slugue.

Lily não sabia o que pesava mais: olhar para o casaco de Sirius ou relembrar sua fuga de James depois de anunciar uma verdade que ignorou por tantos anos. Era absurdo, mas tinha ficado entre os dois. Entre duas pessoas que evitara durante anos. Não que tivesse que decidir por um ou por outro, mas ambos, sempre tão distantes da sua convivência, agora representavam duas paredes, se aproximando, lentamente, prestes a esmagá-la.

Tentara, inutilmente, puxar esse assunto com Remus, a única pessoa que poderia lhe dizer quem era Sirius Black e quem era James Potter. Sem filtro. Acovardou-se, mesmo estando claro no seu olhar o desejo de ter aquela conversa.

Não falara com ninguém sobre o que acontecera no seu breve encontro com James. Marlene insistira e só dera um resumo que não fizera jus ao que tinha rolado. Nem voltara a encontrá-lo.

Notando agora, parecia até que ele também estava se escondendo. Não o vira com a mesma frequência de antes. Sinal de que algo tinha mudado.

Fato é que estava uma bagunça emocional. Nunca se sentira tão mal. Nem mesmo quando Severus cuspira aquelas palavras horrendas em sua face.

Isso era sinal de que se importava. Como bem dissera James. Importava-se com o que ele teria absorvido daquela conversa. Do que ele teria falado para os amigos. Se tinha desistido...

Dela.

Tal pensamento a fez apertar as pálpebras com força.

James havia desaparecido e se sentia culpada. Ela também não dera oportunidade para um reencontro. Ficara enfurnada no dormitório. Só saia para se alimentar e, mesmo assim, voltava correndo para o quarto. Ocupara-se com cartões de Natal e conferira os presentes. Trabalho prático que fez questão de torná-lo tão árduo ao ponto de prolongá-lo por dois dias.

Lily saiu duramente da sua tortura pessoal ao captar passos na escada. Consultou o relógio. Ainda não era hora para todo mundo se encontrar. Ainda faltavam 30 minutos...

Tempo suficiente que não impedira Sirius de surgir no salão comunal. Sempre implacável com sua beleza. Viu-o, estática, estacionar os passos perto da poltrona. Queria que ele não a olhasse, mas ele a encarou.

Encarou-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a via.

A atração foi inevitável. Bem como o medo. Automaticamente, os dois sondaram o salão comunal, assegurando que estavam sozinhos. Assegurando que não haveria cúmplices. Parecia até que estavam em um encontro furtivo, querendo evitar que fossem pegos de surpresa.

Lily não se dera conta da amplitude daquele lugar até aquele momento. Nervosa, girou a pulseira no pulso e indicou o casaco de Sirius com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ainda bem que você apareceu primeiro, pois não queria dar motivo para fofoca ao entregar isso para você.

- Ainda preocupada com o que aconteceu, Lilica?

- Apenas, pegue o que é seu e volte daqui 30 minutos, obrigada.

Os olhos de Sirius se contraíram. Observavam-na, acompanhando o corpo dela enrijecer com sua presença. Reconhecia como ninguém aquilo. Lily estava nervosa. Lily tentava criar uma defesa. Um aspecto que sempre era um desafio para ele, por ter passado anos de sua vida quebrando redomas, passando por linhas tênues, saboreando um jogo ganho.

Os ombros dela se espremiam. Tensão. Captou aquilo, sem notar que também ficava tão tenso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado em tê-la encontrado ali. Sozinha. Jurara que, no mínimo, ela estaria ali com Marlene ou com Alice, um motivo que impulsionou a súbita visitinha ao salão comunal.

- Você está com raiva de mim ou é impressão minha?

- Não estou com raiva de você - negou Lily, girando ainda mais rápido a pulseira. - Só não acho legal nós dois estarmos aqui, sozinhos, dando motivo para o seu amigo Potter falar baboseira.

- Ah! - as sobrancelhas de Sirius se altearam. - O amigo _Potter_ é a atual preocupação da vez. Relaxe, Lilica! Meu amigo _Potter_ está de boa.

Sirius diminuiu a distância entre eles. Meio desencanado. Parou diante da árvore e olhou para os presentes. Depois para a mesa, segurando a vontade de roubar um dos bolinhos. Girou nos calcanhares até encontrar Lily, tentando parecer distraído.

De súbito, prendeu-a pelo pulso, impedindo-a de girar a pulseira.

Sentiu a pele dela congelar entre seus dedos.

- O que eu fiz?

- Não fez nada! - Lily tentou puxar o pulso, mas ele impôs um pouco de força.

- Mentirosa! - exclamou Sirius revirando os olhos.

- Não estou mentindo!

Lily agradeceu por Sirius ter afrouxado o toque, permitindo que ela recuasse.

- Estou de péssimo humor, só isso.

- Hum... Tenho certeza que isso é abstinência da minha presença.

O dedo dele deslizou pela ponta do nariz dela. Ela o empurrou com um tapa, o que o fez rir. Sinal de normalidade. Sinal de que não havia uma linha tênue entre eles.

- Você me abandonou - acusou Sirius, ainda com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Acho incrível que, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, você não muda.

- Lilica, não estou dando em cima de você. Estou tentando pirraçá-la em nome dos velhos tempos. - Sirius se sentou na poltrona e pegou seu casaco. - Até porque não faz o menor sentido paquerá-la. Tenho um encontro com a Marls amanhã.

Lily viu os olhos cinza dele ficarem intensos e cheios de expectativa. Sirius queria um posicionamento dela sobre o encontro com Marlene. Era fato.

- Só não quero que fiquemos brigados por causa _daquilo_ - emendou Sirius. - Gosto de conversar com você.

Os ombros de Lily relaxaram um pouco. Sirius estava focado em Marlene, e isso era bom. _Muito_ bom. Tinha que focar naquilo se não quisesse sair do eixo por causa da beleza endeusada dele.

- A propósito, - ele atraiu a atenção dela. - eu mudei. Acredite.

- Eu sei que mudou - concordou Lily, avançando dois passos na direção dele. - Só estou meio irritada ainda com tudo isso.

- Não é só você. - Sirius deu dois tapinhas na poltrona, convidando-a para sentar. - James anda meio abatido.

Ela não queria mostrar surpresa, mas seus olhos fizeram isso por ela.

- Digo, no sentido de estar meio tenso e bolado com o que vocês conversaram.

- Ele lhe falou todos os detalhes?

Havia malícia no sorriso de Sirius. Isso fez as bochechas dela esquentarem.

- Partes - respondeu ele, parecendo sincero. - O que me interessa é o que você disse a ele. Esperava um voto de amor eterno.

- Não tem graça zombar disso, ok?

- Não estou zombando. Estou sendo realista. Você é solteira. Ele também é. E há uma palavra chamada amizade que nunca matou ninguém. Ao menos, não durante minha existência.

- Que tal falarmos do seu encontro com a Lene?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Sempre se esquivando - resmungou, enrolando o casaco nos braços. - Daremos uma volta furtiva amanhã em Hogsmeade e espero não receber detenção por isso.

- Só farei se você magoá-la.

- Considerando que o tempo até a formatura está bem curto, acho que tolero alguns meses de castigo. Nada que a Prof.ª Minerva não tenha feito antes.

Lily se sentou ao lado dele. Suas mãos começaram a se esfregar freneticamente na calça de veludo.

- Até que enfim vocês vão se resolver. Fico realmente feliz.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e a encarou.

Lily riu com o comportamento acanhado dele.

- Uma curiosidade: - o dedo indicador de Sirius pairou no ar. - Qual é a sua com o Amos? James anda meio obcecado por ele.

Foi impossível não rir daquela revelação de Sirius.

- Por que vocês estão tão preocupados com o Amos?

- Não confio em quem é da Lufa-Lufa - afirmou Sirius, com o peito estufado. - Esse papo de lealdade extrema me cheira muito a falsidade extrema. Não mais que os abutres da Sonserina, claro. Meu irmão existe para representar a história.

Lily balançou a cabeça. Nem percebera que voltou a girar a pulseira, freneticamente.

- Amos é um bom amigo.

- Há um ouvinte mais decente chamado Remus Lupin. Ele sim é confiável, Lilica e tem selo Sirius Black de qualidade - assegurou ele em um tom brincalhão que desapareceu rapidamente. – Espera! Você não falou de mim ao Amos, certo?

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram no meio da testa.

- Apenas o atualizei de algumas fofocas. Nada demais.

- Sobre você e eu?

- Sobre tudo! - corrigiu Lily sentindo o olhar de Sirius pesar sobre ela.

- E o que ele disse?

- Ele entendeu. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Amos é um amor de pessoa.

Sirius sentiu o estômago revirar com aquela revelação. Não por não gostar de Amos, mas por imaginar Lily relatando os últimos acontecimentos. Não por ter medo de fofoca, mas por não saber como ela realmente se sentira com tudo aquilo.

O que sentia quando pensava no que acontecera...

- A propósito, porque desceu mais cedo? - perguntou Lily com a testa enrugada.

- Porque eu sabia que estaria aqui. Só não pensei que estivesse sozinha.

Lily engoliu em seco. Pensou em se levantar, mas seu corpo tinha amolecido. Suas pernas estavam imóveis e o lado sacana do seu cérebro começou a lhe dar um revival dos seus momentos com Sirius.

- E porque esse interesse na minha dedicada solidão?

- Queria reforçar meu pedido de desculpas sobre qualquer coisa que tenha feito. Como também, reforçar que James gosta de você, apesar de tudo, e que meu pobre amigo merece um pouco de atenção. Vai me dizer que não foi corajoso da parte dele lhe arrastar para a biblioteca? Veja, ambos estão vivos para minha felicidade.

- Por que está me empurrando para o Potter?

- Eu sempre a empurrei para cima dele.

- Não desse jeito.

Lily endureceu. O mesmo Sirius. Ambos se encaravam petrificados.

- Por que você me beijou depois da festa do Slugue? - disparou Lily sem hesitar.

O olhar dela estava duro e os lábios começavam a formar uma linha tensionada. Ela notou como ele gelou ao som daquela pergunta.

Não se desacovardaria. Precisava daquela resposta. Por qual motivo? Nem ela sabia ao certo.

- Lily, eu...- ele tentou relaxar os ombros, mas olhá-la o desequilibrava. - Eu não sei. Quando fui ver já estava te beijando. Eu precisava... Não sei explicar.

Era melhor não forçar a barra, pensou Lily, cutucando as unhas. Não adiantava insistir em questionar o inquestionável.

- Lily, - a voz dele soou como um ronronar. - eu a respeito e muito. E repetirei: nunca fui o cara certo para você.

Lily o olhou, confusa.

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Não se esquive agora.

- Não estou me esquivando.

- Você sempre se esquiva - retrucou Sirius, em tom de reprovação. - Nós dois, em algum momento, gostamos um do outro. Mas sabemos que não somos feitos um para o outro. Nós combinamos, confesso, em muitos assuntos. De uma forma estranha temos coisas em comum. Coisas demais e isso me assusta para caramba. Lily

Ele esfregou o rosto, claramente irritado. As mãos caíram sobre os joelhos, revelando nítida exaustão.

- Você é incrível e merece alguém extraordinário.

- James Potter?

- Meu melhor amigo é extraordinário.

- Peraí! - Lily se levantou, trocando os pés, claramente conturbada. - Você me beija, me provoca e agora fica marcando em cima de mim e do Potter, sem ao menos me explicar o que diabos acontece entre nós dois?

O tom de voz de Lily aumentou um pouco na frase final, o que a forçou a tapar a boca com certa violência. Seus sentimentos... Querendo aflorar... Todos de uma vez.

- Lily

Sirius avançou até ela e a segurou pelos braços.

- Não tente me enlouquecer - pediu ele, urgente, tentando ao máximo controlar sua ira interna. - Esquece o beijo. Esquece tudo o que fizemos. Trate tudo como se você não se lembrasse de nada, como é o caso do que aconteceu na Sala Precisa.

- Eu não quero satisfações pelo beijo. Só quero saber por que aquilo aconteceu. Você começou e eu continuei - O tom de voz dela caiu em um sussurro. - Há algo muito errado aqui e você sabe disso. Só não quer reconhecer.

Sirius soltou os braços de Lily e se afastou.

Ele sabia o que acontecia.

E sabia o que devia fazer ao encarar os olhos verdes muito vívidos de Lily.

- Não tem nada de errado aqui - afirmou Sirius, impondo toda a veracidade que conseguiu reunir na voz. – Lily, eu não senti nada em todas as vezes em que a beijei. Foi bom. Foi seguro. Foi diferente. Mas não passa disso. E você retribuía por se sentir da mesma forma.

Uma mentira descarada. Uma mentira que fez Lily caminhar até Sirius, encurtando a distância a uma proximidade perigosa.

- O que aconteceu - continuou Sirius, soprando as palavras contra os lábios dela. - foi um desejo contido impulsionado pela bebida.

- Você não bebeu - Lily corrigiu, no mesmo tom que ele.

- Eu não quero nada com você, Lily - esclareceu Sirius sentindo o ar sair rasgante dos seus pulmões. - Nunca quis e não vai ser agora que vou querer. Sinto muito se você se iludiu com esperanças bobas, pois você sempre soube como eu sou. A única diferença é que não tentei te levar para cama de novo por causa do seu déficit desimportante de memória.

- E se eu lembrasse? Faria diferença?

O intervalo entre as palavras foi o suficiente para ela dar o golpe final.

- Pois eu me lembro. - os pés dela se arrastaram para trás. - Cada pedaço.

O rosto de Sirius começou a perder a cor conforme ela falava.

- O que você está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

- Não. - Lily negou, com o queixo erguido. - Só quero que veja como você é um belo mentiroso.

Ele sentiu o corpo tremer. Odiava ser chamado de mentiroso. Era algo que o tirava absurdamente do sério.

Queria mudar aquela afirmativa... Viu-se pegando Lily pelos braços, fazendo-a implorar para que parasse a cada investida sua. A cada espasmo que sabia que era capaz de provocar no corpo dela. Cada gemido que sabia que poderia arrancar dos lábios dela.

Mas não cederia. Não mesmo.

- Pense o que quiser. - Sirius falou, decidido. - Nunca liguei para que os outros pensam e essa não será a primeira vez.

- Não foi isso que deu a entender no nosso encontro depois da festa do Slugue.

Sirius sentiu uma nova onda de irritação. Lily o desafiava. Ela elevava o pior e o melhor dele. Tinha que parar com aquela discussão ou não se responsabilizaria se a agarrasse mais uma vez.

Sabia que não seria capaz de se desprender.

- Se o Potter é o problema, aliviarei esse pequeno dilema voltando a viver minha dócil vida como antes. - Lily cruzou os braços, voltando a lançar a redoma imaginária que a protegia. - Está bom para você?

- Está perfeito!

- Ótimo! - Lily abriu os braços ao lado do corpo. - Só mais uma coisa: não ouse magoar a Lene. Ela gosta de você. Respeite isso. Se realmente não der conta, termine.

A voz de Lily tinha voltado à entonação normal. Estava aparentemente calma, mas seu coração ainda batia a mil por hora.

- Apesar dos pesares, ainda voto em você como um bom namorado. Não... Decepcione-me, ok?

Sirius considerou as palavras dela, com toda frieza que conseguiu reunir, e acenou com a cabeça.

- Você tem minha palavra.

Lily anuiu. Desejou muito que alguém aparecesse ali para aliviar aquele clima pesado.

- Posso pedir uma coisa também? - Sirius perguntou, de repente.

Ela consentiu.

- James pensa seriamente em se afastar de você. Não pelo que aconteceu entre nós dois, mas por respeitá-la. Não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas, pelo visto, você conseguiu atordoá-lo o bastante para fazê-lo recuar.

- E o que posso fazer a não ser deixá-lo se afastar?

- Você não o conhece como eu, Remus e Peter. Você acha que ele é esse tipo de pessoa intolerante, um provocador, um mimado sem juízo... Mas ele tem muito juízo. Até aconselharia uma conversa com o Lupin. Afinal, você confia nele e não terá motivo para duvidar sobre quem é James Potter sob o ponto de vista dele.

As palavras de Sirius entoaram com uma lealdade que tocou Lily. Que fez a mente dela voltar para a biblioteca, no dia em que conversou com James. _Os dois tinham o jeito deles em resolver as coisas_, e aquilo parecia ser um jeito particular deles.

Lily confiava cegamente em Remus, mesmo que ambos vivessem em páginas diferentes. O problema era ouvir quem realmente era James Potter e desbloquear de vez o pavor que tinha criado de sentir qualquer coisa boa por ele. Inclusive, de ficar perto dele.

Pensar em James, naquele breve momento, a fez olhar atordoada para a escada. Como se ele estivesse escondido, ouvindo tudo aquilo. Seria uma praxe e sentiu o coração gelar.

Voltou a encarar Sirius, percebendo, passada a raiva, que havia acabado de tornar uma das reticências insistentes daquele momento da sua vida em ponto final. Soltou a respiração, com alívio. Mas algo voltou a se trancar dentro dela, acompanhado do vislumbre de uma única parede que ainda continuava a correr em sua direção para esmagá-la.

O peso maior era James Potter, concluiu. Sempre fora James Potter.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Não é um bom momento de desprezar pessoas legais Lily. - Sirius a atraiu, segundos depois. - Acho que tem lido o Profeta, não é?

- Fielmente.

- Pois bem... Um amigo como James faz a diferença. Até porque ele é um bom entendedor dos nossos complexos.

- Ele odeia esses complexos.

- Exatamente.

Lily riu fracamente.

- Apenas tente! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer - pediu Sirius, cuidadoso. - Por favor?

Ela não precisou ponderar muito para chegar a uma resposta. Uma resposta que a espantou.

- Tudo bem. Se você chamou a Lene para sair, posso muito bem lidar com um trasgo chamado James Potter.

Sirius ficou aliviado em ouvir aquilo. Aliviado mesmo.

- Estamos bem, então?

Lily coçou o dorso do nariz.

- Estamos bem, Sirius. – disse, com firmeza. - Mas nunca o verei da mesma forma.

- Isso tem a ver com meu corpo nu?

- Idiota!

Subitamente, ele foi até a árvore de Natal, abafando o riso por conta do comentário de Lily. Pegou um dos embrulhos e o estendeu a ela.

- Não tenho mais dinheiro como antes, mas nada me impediu de lhe comprar uma lembrancinha de última hora.

- Sério?

- Eu sei ser bacana, Lilica.

Antes de desembrulhar o presente, sua mente denunciara o que poderia ser. Seus dedos já eram familiarizados com aquele formato. Só foi sentir a lombada grossa para saber que era um livro.

- Animagos? - indagou depois de ler uma parte do título do livro.

- É um passe inicial que estou lhe dando para o grupo dos Marotos.

- Marotos?

Sirius deu duas palmadinhas no ombro de Lily. Ela ainda o encarava, totalmente aturdida. Viu-a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas o silêncio dominou os dois devido a novos passos na escada.

Era James, acompanhado dos demais integrantes da panelinha.

Lily tentou não encará-lo, mas o fez. Os olhos dele tinham disparado em seu rosto. Viu, com um pouco de diversão, a tentativa esdrúxula dele em tentar disfarçar e se sentiu uma tola por ter feito o mesmo. Ele não pareceu muito abalado com o fato de Sirius e ela estarem sozinhos.

James parecia bem. Estranhamente bem.

Sirius foi facilmente tragado pelo grupo de garotos. Assistiu-os, até as suas amigas surgirem, seus dedos deslizando cuidadosamente na capa do livro, no desenho de um cervo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E falta mais um. (L)

Bem... Como tinha meta em continuar a fanfic, os últimos capítulos para cá têm muitas menções do que viria a ser o futuro. Só pra dar uma esclarecidinha haahahaaha A partir daqui, seria só conteúdo Jily, algo que queria muito investir, mas...

Beijos e até o retorno!


	27. Reticências

**Capítulo 2****7 – Reticências**

Se enturmar era a primeira regra antes do início da entrega dos presentes do inimigo secreto.

Aos poucos, os grupos se misturaram. Foi fácil perder a timidez diante de tanta comida e bebida, todas patrocinadas pela cozinha de Hogwarts. O salão comunal da Grifinória, outrora mudo, estava entregue a um blá-blá-blá sem fim. Demorara, mas todos conseguiram entrar na mesma sincronia, trocando palavras educadas ou piadinhas que geravam risos estridentes.

Estava frio àquela altura da noite, mas a quantidade de bochechas rosadas indicava que tudo estava bem. Que, magicamente, os membros dos respectivos grupos, que antes aclamavam um ódio irreversível, haviam criado um ambiente aconchegante e acolhedor.

Não havia diferenças. As tais diferenças que afastara o grupo de James do de Lily e vice-versa.

Marlene tomou a inciativa de começar a brincadeira e saltitou para o centro da roda. Pegou o seu presente, trocando o peso dos pés. Seu olhos brilhavam de ansiedade enquanto via os amigos – e antigos inimigos – se acomodarem.

- Manda bala, Lenezinha! - encorajou James, depois de uma longa bebericada em sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Meu inimigo secreto não é bem um inimigo - começou Marlene, olhando para cada rosto, na tentativa de criar um suspense. - É a pessoa mais louca que já conheci na vida. Hoje, ela me surpreendeu, pela milésima vez, ao afirmar que realmente está disposta a se tornar a mais incrível das mulheres. Não é todo mundo que nasce para ser Auror, certo?

- Não sou eu - afirmou Lily ao notar o olhar dos meninos sobre ela.

- Não, não é a Lily - confirmou Marlene, com um sorrisinho contido. - Lily não é tão louca quanto essa mulher que tirei. Ela é tão inimiga que se empenhará para proteger o mundo bruxo da melhor forma possível. Estou tão orgulhosa que...

- Ah! Meu Deus! - exclamou James. - Ela vai chorar!

- Calado, Jay! - Marlene fungou, apontando para Alice. - Você é minha melhor inimiga secreta.

Alice correu até Marlene. Envolveu-a em um abraço apertado, meio desengonçado. As duas deram pulinhos, arrancando risos dos demais.

Logo, foi a vez de Alice, que usou do mesmo discurso de Marlene para anunciar que tinha tirado Frank.

- Um casal de aurores? - indagou Sirius depois de mastigar um pedaço de bolo.- Isso que chamo de tragédia matrimonial.

- Como você é pessimista, meu amigo - brandou Remus lhe dando um peteleco na orelha.

- Só trabalho com verdades, meu amigo.

A afirmação de Sirius serviu de piada para Frank, que o anunciou como seu inimigo secreto.

- E tem um pôster de uma mulher de biquíni pra você. - Frank apontou para o fundo da caixa.

Sirius gargalhou alto. Não se atreveu a abrir o pôster, seu rosto se limitando a uma expressão marota.

- A parede do meu quarto não tem mais espaço para tanta mulher quase pelada.

- A parede do _nosso_ quarto - corrigiu James com o dedo indicador em riste. - Não consigo encontrar nem o interruptor da luz se querem saber.

Sirius atingiu um soquinho amigável no ombro de James. Gesto que foi revidado com um tapa de leve na nuca.

- É minha vez, certo? - Sirius esfregou as mãos, cheio de empolgação. - Não sou muito bom com discursos.

- Mentira! - exclamou Remus em um falso espirro.

- Remus Lupin fica uma gracinha quando bebe. Parece até gente. - Sirius revirou os olhos, falsamente entediado. - Meu inimigo secreto é uma garota que sempre acreditei na sua formidabilidade. Não foi preciso chegar muito perto para saber que essa garota destruiria um pouco das minhas defesas.

As palavras de Sirius fizeram com que James e Lily trocassem um olhar. Um olhar estranho. Cheio de significado.

Ambos se lembravam do que acontecera nas últimas semanas.

O olhar de James sinalizava algo, Lily tinha certeza, mas não manteve o contato visual para descobrir o que era. Rapidamente, voltou-se para Marlene, a garota que tinha certeza que Sirius se referia.

- E hoje mesmo tomei uma chamada de atenção - continuou Sirius. - Que se eu a magoasse seria largado em alguma vala com a boca cheia de formiga. Pessoas que não cresceram no mundo bruxo são mais cruéis, acreditem quando digo, certo Lilica?

- Sempre!

Os dois trocaram um sorriso cheio de cumplicidade.

- Enfim, acho que todos sabem que tirei a maravilhosa Marlene McKinnon e gostaria de dizer que será uma honra ser seu cavalheiro de companhia de agora em diante. Espero mesmo que dê certo, pois não estou a fim de ser atormentado pela maligna Lily Evans.

Assovios e palmas ecoaram pelo salão comunal. Sirius abraçou Marlene com força antes de lhe entregar o presente. Os corpos se moviam com constrangimento e os olhares de canto transbordavam de receio. Sabiam que era a primeira vez que se aproximavam e até mesmo se tocavam. Foi impossível disfarçar a estranheza daquele momento.

- Lembrando que sou pobre, mas tenho bom gosto - avisou Sirius, apontando para o colar de prata que girava entre os dedos de Marlene.

Marlene o abraçou mais uma vez, sussurrando um "obrigada", cheio de timidez.

- Quem vai agora? - perguntou Frank puxando Alice para os seus braços.

- Eu! - se dispôs Lily. Saltou da poltrona e foi atrás do seu presente. - Bem... Meu inimigo secreto realmente foi um inimigo. Ou ainda é, não sei…

Lily olhou para os presentes, percebendo que emudecera o ambiente.

- Evans procurando barraco uma hora dessas. Não pode ser! - ralhou Sirius em tom de brincadeira, arrancando algumas risadas.

Recebeu a típica olhadela de desaprovação e devolveu o gesto com uma piscadela.

- Eu não queria ter que dizer que uma amiga virou um inimigo nos últimos dias, mas é a mais pura verdade. - Lily não se prolongou e apontou seu presente na direção de Emmeline. - Mas ainda me lembro dos nossos momentos incríveis e jamais os ignoraria na hora de presenteá-la. Sei que você é boa, Emme, só pense mais vezes antes de agir. Isso machuca pessoas no processo.

Emmeline se levantou, poupando um sorriso. Pegou o presente, sem ao menos olhar para Lily. Não se abraçaram. Não trocaram palavras afetuosas.

Nem o presente chegou a ser aberto.

Emme assumiu o centro da roda e anunciou Remus tão depressa quanto Lily anunciara seu nome.

Depois foi Dorcas que abriu espaço para Peter.

- Meu inimigo secreto é meu melhor amigo.

- Duh! Você tem 3 melhores amigos - retrucou James em tom debochado.

- É um dos caras mais incríveis de Hogwarts, se querem saber. - Peter puxou um botão da camisa que estava quase aberto, com os dedos gorduchos. Seus olhos miúdos tinham um brilho quase maníaco de orgulho. - Ele me faz sentir parte de algo maior. Ele me faz sentir que sou especial. Importante. Ele jamais me julgou. Jamais me humilhou. E sempre deu um jeito de me dizer o quanto sou bom em algo, mesmo que seja afanar comida da cozinha.

- Podia ser menos puxa-saco? - perguntou Alice, olhando para os presentes.

- Peter está sendo carinhoso, amor - corrigiu Frank, depressa. - Não são só meninas que se declaram para suas melhores amigas.

- Continuando - Peter cortou Alice e Frank -, meu inimigo secreto é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. - o seu dedo curto apontou para James. - Vem buscar seu presente.

James se levantou, falsamente surpreso. Tinha feito as contas do inimigo secreto enquanto não chegava a sua vez. Peter jamais teria tirado Lily, pois o nome dela ainda estava em seu bolso.

- Quem vê pensa que James é tão especial assim - brincou Frank, compartilhando um high five com Remus.

- Se minha mãe falou que sou especial, então, eu acredito - rebateu James, com o peito estufado. - Obrigado, Peter. Espero que seja aquela caixa de chocolate que adoro.

- Bem pensado!

James deu duas palmadinhas no ombro de Peter e colocou seu presente sobre o braço da poltrona. Olhou para os presentes, impassível, e disse:

- Tirei a Lily, como devem saber.

- Jura? - indagou Dorcas, impassível.

- O pedido de casamento sai hoje? - rebateu Frank, recebendo uma almofada no rosto.

- Há um pedido. - os olhos de James repousaram sobre o rosto tenso de Lily. - Ter aquela conversinha.

Lily sentiu cada parte do seu corpo congelar. Ignorou um assovio de Sirius a distância, bem como a súbita tensão no olhar de Remus. Queria que Alice, Dorcas e Marlene não a encarassem cheias de expectativa. Seus músculos retesaram e suas bochechas começaram a pegar fogo.

- Isso não é jogo de verdade ou desafio, Potter - retorquiu Lily, com a voz trêmula de constrangimento.

- Vai amarelar?

James sabia provocá-la. Mesmo depois de dois dias sem se falarem, ele ainda sabia como tirá-la do eixo. Por mais que não quisesse conversar, tinha que fazê-lo. Era algo irrefutável. Cutucava seu orgulho. Sem contar que ainda havia as reticências entre os dois.

Tinha que transformá-las em ponto final. Como fizera com Sirius.

- Vou entender isso como uma negativa. - James anunciou de um jeito prático. - Está aqui seu presente, Evans.

Ele se aproximou e lhe entregou uma caixinha. O menor presente do inimigo secreto.

- Você está me chamando de temperamental? - perguntou Lily, depois de rasgar o embrulho.

- Remus me disse que era um bom presente.

- Você sabe o que é isso?

- Um anel, dã!

Lily riu ao ver as bochechas dele corarem.

- É um anel do humor, Potter. - ela colocou o anel no dedo indicador da mão esquerda. - Vê.

A bola transparente logo mudou para a cor vermelha.

- E o que quer dizer? - perguntou James em um sussurro. Parecia que só havia Lily e ele no salão comunal.

- Não entregarei o segredo assim.

James esfregou o dorso do nariz. Estava congelado.

- Queria lhe dar algo melhor, mas não sabia o que escolher sem soar como uma provocação. - continuou ele, no mesmo tom. - E, sem querer, o anel acabou como uma provocação.

- Nem tanto assim.

Silêncio. Lily finalmente conseguiu encará-lo.

- Enfim, logo não estaremos mais em Hogwarts e o momento foi propício. Um presente minúsculo que você poderá jogar fora assim que me der as costas.

A testa de Lily enrugou.

- Foi por isso que você me deu o anel? Por ser prático o bastante para jogar no lixo?

- Vai me dizer que não jogará? - instigou ele.

Os dois estavam tão concentrados na conversa que nem notaram os amigos se dispersarem.

- Talvez sim... Talvez não. - ela girou o anel no dedo. - Potter, não sabia que pensava tão baixo de si mesmo na hora de tentar me agradar.

- Levando em conta as últimas semanas, não esperava cortesias.

Ela não respondeu.

Desviou o olhar de James para a bagunça que se instalou no salão comunal. A festinha da véspera de Natal havia começado. Música tocava baixo, a bebida circulava. Ninguém estava dando a mínima para os dois, ali, perdidos em palavras e em pensamentos.

James se sentou ao lado dela, pensando em um jeito de quebrar o silêncio que tornara Lily inacessível. Espiou-a por cima do ombro, vendo-a cutucar uma linha solta do suéter. Pensou em recuar, por não saber, pela primeira vez, o que fazer. Nem o que dizer. Sentia-se inseguro, especialmente por não ter feito questão de procurá-la depois da discussão na biblioteca.

Uma discussão que ainda lhe corroía por dentro.

As últimas palavras dela ainda dançavam na sua mente e lhe renderam dois dias de pesadelos.

Sentiu uma vontade louca de se misturar, mas queria resolver logo as pendências com ela. Aquele momento era propício e se forçou tanto mentalmente quanto emocionalmente para não se acovardar diante da tese que lhe afirmava que nada mais poderia ser feito.

Não podia relutar contra a gravidade. Uma gravidade chamada Lily Evans.

Parecia que o salão comunal tinha se tornado um quadrado minúsculo, unicamente capaz de abrigar James e Lily. Parecia que os arredores escureceram, os holofotes destacando-os.

Como numa peça de teatro.

Os dois olhavam para a bagunça. Reconheciam secretamente o embate que sempre houvera entre aqueles meninos e aquelas meninas. Era fato que ambos eram os desencadeadores do desafeto.

Alice foi a primeira a se entregar a sua paixonite juvenil por Frank. Marlene foi a segunda ao aceitar um encontro com Sirius.

E agora, James e Lily assumiam um espaço à parte daquela batalha.

Não sabiam como agir. Estavam tão nervosos e tão desconfortáveis...

Mas só queriam preencher a lacuna deixada depois do episódio da biblioteca.

- De todas as pessoas que conheço, achei que você era a que amava passar o Natal em casa.

A mudança de assunto atraiu Lily. Os olhos dela se desviaram com relutância de Alice e de Frank que estavam sentados e agarrados na escadaria que dava para os dormitórios. Virou-se o bastante para apenas espiar James. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo tão lívido. Tão tranquilo.

Ele olhava para qualquer canto, menos para ela. Parecia distraído.

James estava muito perto dela. Muito mais em comparação ao momento da biblioteca. Chegou a notar, meio inconsciente, os cabelos úmidos dele, o que explicava o súbito bom comportamento daqueles fios que nunca ficavam parados no mesmo lugar. Percebeu também que ele não parecia triste ou incomodado de estar ao lado dela. Detalhes que imaginara devido a última conversa que tiveram.

Puxando o ar com força, confirmara o que Sirius lhe dissera horas atrás: James estava muito bem.

- Achei que era obcecado por mim o bastante para notar que comecei a fazer isso no ano passado.

Um sorriso fraco brotou nos lábios de James.

- É, eu notei, mas estava puxando conversa. - ele coçou a nuca, um pouco embaraçado. - E tenho que dizer: é meio impossível não associar isso ao que aconteceu com Snape.

- Ao que você fez, você quer dizer, certo?

- Certo.

James arriscou olhar para ela. De longe era mais fácil, mas não aquela curta distância. Lembrou-se, amargamente, das últimas palavras dela na biblioteca. Do medo dela em sentir algo por ele, como se fosse algum tipo de pessoa monstruosa. Um pensamento que o deixou cabisbaixo no desenrolar daqueles dois dias por ter consciência de que não era tudo o que a ruiva imaginava.

Nunca tivera um meio de provar o contrário, outro ponto da sua grande irritação após a discussão na biblioteca. Tinha plena consciência de que não era ruim. Seus amigos eram as maiores provas de que era bom e leal. Nada a ver com um trasgo.

Tal pensamento o deixava extremamente infeliz. Viu-se na corda bamba depois da revelação de Lily. Pegou-se até rememorando um dos vários conselhos de sua mãe sobre relacionamentos.

Entre amigos, não há tanto o que provar. Amor entre amigos é cultivado na confiança. Quando se tratava de alguém do qual se apaixona, era tudo uma questão de ser posto à prova. Uma constante prova, especialmente de caráter.

Vinha tentando mostrar para Lily que não era tão ruim assim desde o que acontecera com Snape. Aquele episódio do 5º ano esmagava seu cérebro toda vez que o rememorava. Aquele episódio o fizera pensar, muito, especialmente sobre a faceta de monstro que não tinha.

A partir daí, se vira na necessidade de se provar, de mostrar o seu real caráter, sem precisar da confirmação dos amigos. Uma competição exaustiva.

Entendia os motivos da relutância dela em não vê-lo como realmente era. Uma relutância absurdamente compreensível. Ainda mais quando envolvia o verbo se apaixonar somado ao por ele.

Arrumando a postura, notou que a cabeça dela estava inclinada para o lado. Julgara aquele sinal corporal dela como de ceticismo.

Como sempre.

- O que foi? - James perguntou, encarando-a. - É tão difícil para você ouvir o sacana do Potter admitir alguma culpa no Ministério da Magia, não é?

- Digamos que é um tanto quanto chocante, mas acho que posso aprender a lidar com isso.

- Então...?

James queria uma resposta. Lily não sabia o que oferecer de esclarecimento.

- Em partes - respondeu, cutucando as unhas. - Não foi totalmente sua culpa o que aconteceu. Severus e você fizeram parte de algo que chamo de efeito rebote.

- Efeito rebote?

- Sim, o resultado final não foi vocês anunciarem o quanto se odeiam. Foi Severus me ofender em alto e bom som quando tomei partido da situação. Ele tem uma parte da culpa da minha permanência aqui. Por ter descontado em mim o que você provocou. Isso destruiu nossa amizade.

James coçou o queixo. Fitava os pés.

- Evans, nunca entendi essa sua amizade com ele. E não é nem por questões de Casa a que me refiro. Você sempre foi - ele fez uma pausa para escolher as palavras certas. - mais empática que ele. Mais disposta a ter amizades. A fazer parte da essência da escola. Snape sempre me pareceu fora da página. Sempre isolado. Sempre frio. Para mim, isso não lhe fazia bem.

- E isso lhe deu o direito de provocar aquele escarcéu todo?

- Aquele escarcéu todo não teve nada a ver com você. Foram os hormônios falando mais alto. - James se defendeu com energia. - Depois daquilo, não fiz mais nada. Você foi o choque que eu precisava para notar o que fazia. Algo que poderia muito bem afetar as pessoas que gosto. Coube a mim decidir o que faria dali por diante.

- E o que você decidiu?

- Ser menos babaca.

- Por você ou por mim?

- Pelos dois!?

O ar de interrogação dele fez Lily sorrir fracamente.

- Não sabia com quem ficar mais aborrecida naquele dia. Com você por ser tão infantil ou com Sevie por ter me ofendido. Meu antigo melhor amigo, aquele que cresceu comigo, que transitou para algo novo comigo. Não me importo com essa taxação de sangue-ruim...

- Não?

Lily mudou a posição para a de Lótus, dando um risinho debochado.

- Não me importo, às vezes, - ela corrigiu, ignorando o sorriso de satisfação de James. - mas ouvir isso de alguém que um dia você prezou tanto machucou demais. Ainda o prezo, mas...

- Sinto-me mais culpado agora - afirmou James. - Não fazia a menor ideia de que tinha crescido com Snape.

- Éramos, - Lily pigarreou, meio nervosa. - digo, ainda somos vizinhos. Ele quem revelou meu lado mágico, sendo que não fazia a menor ideia.

James ainda a olhava com singelo interesse. Não a interrompeu. Não quando estava ouvindo mais detalhes sobre Lily Evans. Sem fazer um pingo de esforço.

- Viemos para Hogwarts juntos e nossas realidades mudaram quando saltamos para Casas diferentes. Magicamente rivais. Mesmo assim, não deixamos de ser amigos. Até o 5º ano acontecer.

Lily fez uma pausa.

- Antes disso, as coisas já eram meio complicadas para o meu lado por causa da minha irmã. Severus me ajudava a escapar da hostilidade dela, que passou a pontuar meus defeitos diante dos meus pais. Quando era criança, até engolia, mas, chegou a um ponto que simplesmente abri mão desse luxo por não aguentar tanto desconforto na ceia de Natal.

- Qual é o nome da sua irmã?

- Petúnia.

- Mais velha?

- Sim. O fato de eu ser bruxa e ela não meio que a frustrou. Criou uma ponte entre nós. A carta de Hogwarts nos separou em vez de nos unir. Severus era meu ponto de equilíbrio entre essas duas vidas. Do 6º ano para cá, apenas escolhi ficar aqui para não ter que lidar com Petúnia.

- Vai me dizer que o nível de birra com sua irmã é algo meio Sirius e Regulus?

Lily refletiu. Abaixou a cabeça, os dedos nervosos cutucando os pingentes da pulseira.

James não precisou de muito para reconhecer que aquele ponto da vida dela era delicado. Forçou-se a fechar as mãos em punhos sobre os joelhos para não tocá-la.

Queria desesperadamente tocá-la.

Um riso amargurado esvaiu dos lábios de Lily. Ela estava rememorando algo, notou, e esperou. Pacientemente, mesmo se sentindo incomodado de ter cutucado o que parecia ser uma ferida muito profunda. Sentiu-se pior ao captar uma tristeza que nunca vira no olhar dela.

- Tunia me chamou de aberração quando mostrei o que realmente era. - Lily contou, voltando a encará-lo. - Desde então, sou apenas a irmã aberração que ela tem vergonha de mencionar.

Foi impossível não ficar chocado com aquela revelação. Algo que o fez lembrar automaticamente do que acontecera entre Sirius e a Sra. Black.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso, mas seus lábios se curvaram sem vida. Ele nunca imaginara que um dia a veria tão pequena, tão sensível, tão… Magoada.

Viu-se na saia justa por não ter a menor ideia de como confortá-la.

Forçou-se a pensar em algo que a mantivesse ali, perto dele. Foi então que percebeu, como um mestre, que aquela tristeza não tinha nada a ver com os últimos acontecimentos com a irmã, ou porque ele a ofendera como um trasgo dias atrás, ou porque tinha perdido o melhor amigo.

O problema dela era similar ao de Sirius. Não era necessariamente o lar que temiam, mas o que eram. Complexos que os golpeavam diariamente, escondidos nas sombras. Trancafiados no peito. Complexos que eram os fantasmas do melhor amigo e que deveriam ser os dela também.

- E você acreditou nisso. - ele sussurrou, esperando uma reação dela.

Lily anuiu, em concordância.

- Você é muito idiota, Evans.

Isso a fez rir enquanto fungava o nariz. Automaticamente, levou uma mão à boca, calando o soluço que queria esvair da sua garganta. Olhou para a janela, se forçando a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Petúnia e a ceia que estaria perdendo naquele instante.

- Não sei porque diabos contei isso para você.

- Sou bom em arrancar confissões com minha beleza genuína.

Os dois riram, baixo, meio tímidos.

- Estou encantada - disse ela com sarcasmo.

James emudeceu. Esperou até que ela ficasse mais calma. Espiou-a, atentamente, vendo-a soltar a respiração pelas narinas. Em segundos, o brilho no olhar dela voltou e os ombros ficaram menos tensos. Percebeu, naquele instante, que acabara de tirar um peso que Lily Evans carregara por anos. Um peso que ela deveria estar exausta de levar ou de tentar equilibrar.

Sorriu, como uma criança, olhando para o teto.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, confusa com o súbito comportamento dele.

- Nada - afirmou, se virando completamente para ela. - Evans, vou lhe dizer o que disse ao Sirius no dia em que ele foi expulso de casa.

A introdução do que falaria foi o bastante para segurar a atenção de Lily.

- Na verdade, eu disse muitas coisas a ele e acho que de alguma forma deu certo.

- Sério mesmo que terei meu momento terapia com James Potter?

- Ah! Não tenha dúvidas. - ele esfregou as mãos de excitação. - Escute, a mãe do Sirius sempre o achou um incompetente, um admirador da escória, vulgo nós, porque ele não tem o lado frívolo e sacal de Regulus. A Sra. Black julgou o filho dela por ser da Grifinória. Por ter escolhido a lealdade a ser um - a sobrancelha dele se alteou, em dúvida. - Como se chama?

- Comensal da Morte?

- Isso. - ele concordou com uma batida de palma. - Comensal da Morte... Que diabos de nome é esse, enfim...

- Regulus é um Comensal? - perguntou Lily claramente desconfortável.

- Boatos. E não se espante se seu ex-amigo embarcar nessa.

O comentário fez Lily torcer o nariz.

- Sevie jamais seria Comensal. Pode não parecer, mas ele sofreu muito na vida para, no fim, optar ser um maluco que mata sangues-ruins.

James mordeu o lábio. Não queria retrucar aquela informação.

- E não adianta me lançar essa olhadinha... Sevie me ofendeu, mas ele não é um sociopata.

- Posso continuar a minha tese?

Lily assentiu, captando frustração no olhar dele.

- Sirius sempre foi muito íntegro. Justo. Leal. Coisas que a mãe dele jamais fez questão de ver – James prendeu a atenção de Lily novamente. - Coincidentemente, ele foi expulso por também ser visto como uma aberração da família Black. Sendo que ele não é. Ele é a melhor pessoa que poderia ter como melhor amigo, braço direito. Ele é a faca do meu garfo.

A última afirmação fez Lily rir baixo.

- Não acreditei um só minuto que Sirius fosse uma aberração. - James soltou um suspiro. - E ele acreditou. Ainda acredita, se quer saber, sendo que é apenas incompreendido. Ele tem tomado jeito. Ele quer ser alguém. Quer provar que é mais do que tudo que a mãe lhe dissera anos atrás. Sirius é um Potter agora. Isso quer dizer que ele se tornou mais sexy e inteligente.

- Sua família é tão legal assim? - Lily perguntou com a voz carregada de ceticismo. Não confiava em famílias de sangue-puro. A Sonserina fazia questão de lembrá-la disso. - Totalmente despreocupada com as relações de sangues...

- Não ouse! - interrompeu-a James, com energia. - Minha família tem ótimas relações com aqueles que não nasceram em famílias bruxas.

- Sua família é surreal então. - Lily sorriu, meio constrangida. - Sério, não consegui acreditar no fato de que você deu teto para Sirius.

- Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, Evans.

James empurrou os óculos de volta no rosto e continuou:

- A questão é: as pessoas terão muito que dizer sobre você. Sobre seu caráter. Sobre suas perspectivas. Sobre suas crenças. É ao lidar com essas situações e esses julgamentos que você definirá que tipo de pessoa quer ser. Como também definirá quem ficará ao seu lado haja o que houver.

Ela voltou a girar a pulseira. James não resistiu e segurou o pulso dela, atraindo sua atenção.

- Não duvido que sinta falta de casa, Evans. Não duvido que ainda tente entender por quais motivos sua irmã foi e continua a ser cruel com o que você se tornou. O mesmo vale para o Snape, que a julgou, sendo que foi seu melhor amigo.

A afirmação sobre Snape saiu com mais asco, Lily percebeu, atenta aos dedos frios de James ao redor do seu pulso. Era um assunto que, definitivamente, o irritava.

- Se você acreditar que é tudo isso, eles vencerão. - James soltou o pulso dela, gentilmente. - Foi isso que falei ao Sirius e ele tem vencido desde então.

O estampido de algo silenciou os dois por alguns segundos.

- Você só precisa decidir como quer ser vista e respeitada, Evans. Talento eu sei que você tem. Bem como inteligência. Agora, não ir para casa porque sua irmã a chamou de aberração ou porque Snape deixou de ser seu amigo é idiotice.

Uma fúria fez a cor dos olhos de James mudar para um tom fracamente esverdeado.

- Desculpe-me, é babaquice.

Já que o debate estava aberto, Lily resolveu arriscar uma pergunta que estava entalada na sua garganta por anos:

- Por que você fez tudo aquilo com Severus? A humilhação e tudo mais?

- Porque fui babaca também. Tudo que acabei de lhe falar também serviu para mim. Eu - ele parou por alguns segundos, de novo, escolhendo as palavras certas. - sempre gostei de você e sabia que era mal visto. Eu estava agindo de uma forma totalmente diferente do que sou para chamar sua atenção e quase comprei o seu ódio gratuitamente.

- Eu não o odiava. Só o desprezava.

- Desprezava?

- Não mude de assunto.

Ele sorriu, marotamente.

- Eu não sabia a proporção do que fazia até você surtar naquele dia. Eu não tinha noção do quanto àquilo era ruim até alguém de fora indicar isso para mim. Foi um chamado que levei muito a sério - explicou James. - Remus poderia muito bem passar por aquilo por ser quem é e eu não lidaria bem com isso. Como você não lidou quando virei seu ex-amigo de ponta cabeça.

James riu ao ver o falso desentendimento que brotou nos olhos de Lily.

- Eu sei que você sabe sobre o probleminha peludo do Remus - indicou James em tom de deboche. - E tenho certeza de que não foi por meio da fonte, mas pelo Snape.

- Sim, correto.

- E Snape lhe contou o resto da história?

- E tem resto da história?

- Claro que ele não contaria o resto da história.

James meneou a cabeça negativamente, claramente insatisfeito.

- Qual é o resto da história? - perguntou Lily, curiosa. - O que aconteceu?

James fez menção de se levantar, mas Lily o prendeu pelo braço, puxando-o de volta.

- James!

Ao perceber o que fizera, recuou o toque, sentindo a bochechas ficarem quentes. Ficou sem jeito ao ver choque no olhar de James e se esforçou para se recompor.

Ela não tinha notado que o tinha chamado de _James_. A real atitude que o deixou catatônico.

- Eu lhe contei algo muito particular. - Lily insistiu, vendo-o totalmente perturbado. - Acho que agora é sua vez de retribuir.

James não sabia se era certo contar a ela o que de fato aconteceu. Simplesmente porque ela não teria a versão de Snape para confrontar.

Mas ela queria saber. E ela o chamara de _James. _

Sentiu o poder daquela necessidade na força dos dedos dela em seu braço. No tom com que pronunciara seu primeiro nome. Não sabia se o formigamento que sentia na pele, e que transitou até sua espinha, foi por causa de um ou de outro.

- Snape tinha muito interesse em saber para onde Remus ia uma vez por mês. - James se sentou, esfregando as mãos nervosas nas coxas. - Ele nos espiava, na caruda. Ele nos perseguia, como uma sombra, o que me fez detestá-lo com todas as forças. Especialmente porque ele fazia isso quando você não estava por perto. – as palavras de James soavam frias. Não parecia o garoto afetuoso de minutos atrás. - Na frente, ele era o bom cidadão, mas, pelas costas, estava prontinho para ser a serpente.

James estudou o rosto impassível de Lily por alguns instantes. Sabia que deveria continuar.

- Nunca soube de verdade qual era a dele. Confrontei-o inúmeras vezes, porque sempre senti que o problema era comigo. Não fazia o menor sentido vê-lo meter o narigão na vida dos meus amigos. Mas ele se meteu.

Os olhos de James começaram a brilhar de fúria.

- Como você bem conhece Sirius, ele atiçou a curiosidade do Snape e avisou que bastava perseguir Remus e Madame Pomfrey, e cutucar um botão estratégico do Salgueiro Lutador, para saber para onde ele iria.

- E Severus o fez, certo?

James empacou justamente na parte que Snape poderia muito bem ter distorcido.

- O problema é que eu não sabia. - James viu surpresa no olhar de Lily, e não soube se ficava feliz ou triste com aquilo. - Meio mundo sabe que aquela árvore é assassina, mas isso não foi o bastante para Snape. Esse imbecil realmente escutou Sirius e foi para a boca do Salgueiro.

Ele se calou de novo. Claramente incomodado.

- E? - forçou Lily, na expectativa.

- O desprezível Potter o tirou de lá.

As mãos de Lily dançaram no ar.

- Espera! Está me dizendo que _você_ arrancou Severus de lá?

- Vai me dizer que ele afirmou que eu o empurrei?

- Não - negou Lily rapidamente. Seus olhos piscaram várias vezes. Sinal de choque e confusão. - Na verdade, ele não me disse nada. Apenas chegou todo arranhado me dizendo que Remus era um lobisomem. Nada mais que isso.

- Claro que ele não diria nada mais que isso. Ele foi salvo por _mim_. Uma vergonha - James revirou os olhos. - Sendo que deveria tê-lo empurrado. Ao menos, é o que esse cidadão esperaria para ir chorando até você. Mas não o fiz. Sirius foi maldoso, ralhei com ele o mês inteiro, pois nem eu sabia se seria capaz de corrigir o que poderia ter sido uma tragédia.

- Resumindo: a antipatia mútua da parte dele só aumentou porque você o salvou.

- Obviamente, querida Evans. Porém, o fato de saber agora que você não estava por dentro do resto da história só me fez confirmar o que já tinha certeza.

Um sorriso sacana brotou nos lábios de James.

- Salvar Snape poderia me dar créditos com você e tenho certeza que ele jamais quereria isso. O problema que o episódio da cueca aconteceu, o que também confirmou outras coisas das quais sempre tive certeza e tinha vontade de chacoalhá-la por não ver.

- Potter, pare de suspense e tagarele logo.

- Quando ele a chamou de sangue-ruim em plenos pulmões, você me desculpe, só dessa vez, porque foi um deleite para mim. Uma confirmação. - James afundou as costas na poltrona. - Ele é um típico sonserino que só precisava da motivação para revelar o outro lado da face. Sei que você ainda o adora, mas ele não me convence. Nunca me convenceu. Ele pode ter sofrido horrores, mas, só o fato de ter perseguido Remus, é uma prova de que bondade não há nele.

Ele se calou para acalmar a ira que toda vez o atiçava por dentro quando pensava em Snape.

Concluiu:

- Sinto-me mal por ter provocado a humilhação, mas jamais engoliria aquele imbecil fazendo o mesmo com Remus. Ah! Não mesmo!

Parecia que um raio atingira o cérebro de Lily. Começava a entender certas coisas inexplicáveis sobre certos fatos narrados por Severus. Lembrou-se de muitos episódios em que seu melhor amigo não lhe dava a informação completa. Ele só queria destruir a imagem de James, algo que sempre achou muito normal, pois também o desprezara mais do que não devia pelo visto.

O mutismo sobre o que acontecera no episódio de Remus, o asco intensificado por James desde então, a necessidade de estar com ela o tempo todo, como se temesse que algum deles lhe dissesse a verdade sobre aquelas reticências que, de fato, não tinha consciência...

Seus neurônios montaram um quebra-cabeça e deram sentido a certos argumentos e comportamentos de Severus. Isso incluía o repúdio dele por James.

Achara que aquela birra mútua era um impasse meramente masculino: dois cérebros inteligentes, dois alunos em destaque de Casas rivais, querendo brilhar mais que o outro. Sempre achou que o problema era uma mera batalha de egos.

Mas era um problema de nobreza.

Duramente, e em estado de choque, concluiu que James prezava realmente todas as coisas que Sirius lhe dissera horas atrás. Que o garoto à sua frente era bom. Não um trasgo.

Saber daquele resto de verdade, uma verdade que seu antigo melhor amigo lhe omitira mais por conveniência, foi como um soco. O chacoalhão que precisava para olhar para James diferente.

- Sinto muito por tê-la feito perder um amigo. Não sei como ele era com você, mas, de longe, parecia gente boa. O problema dele sempre foi comigo. Uma birra que, naturalmente, só cresceu porque comecei a dar em cima de você.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

James segurou um sorriso.

- Evans, - ele soltou uma falsa respiração desolada. - da mesma forma que uma garota sabe quando a outra está a fim de um garoto, um garoto sabe quando um garoto está a fim de uma garota. Severus Snape é louco por você. Metade do ódio dele por mim era por saber que eu gostava de você. Ele queria que eu perdesse. Até que perdi, mas não foi por causa dele.

As bochechas de Lily ruborizaram.

- Tenho certeza que ele não lhe contou o que aconteceu por saber que eu subiria no seu ranking.

- Severus não se sentia assim, Potter.

- Cego é aquele que não quer ver. É esse o ditado trouxa, não é?

- É, é esse mesmo.

- Isso é o bastante para você notar o quanto Snape privou qualquer informação da minha pessoa para você. Ainda mais essa que poderia ter diminuído nossa antipatia em segundos. Sou um tremendo monstro mesmo.

- Mas você continuou com a palhaçada.

- Porque Snape não se conformou. - se defendeu James com energia. - Ele continuou a nos perseguir enquanto você estava com suas amigas. Parecia que não tinha se dado por satisfeito. Ele queria nos ver expulsos, Lily.

Ele entoou o primeiro nome dela de propósito. O efeito foi imediato. A boca dela se entreabriu, pronta para revidar, calhando em um silêncio constrangido da parte dela.

James suspirou, cansado.

- Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Desculpe. - Lily pediu, calmamente. - Não falaremos mais sobre isso.

James esfregou as mãos geladas uma nas outras e voltou a olhar para o grupo de amigos. A barulheira diminuíra. Sinal de que o cansaço os havia alcançado.

- Obrigada. - Lily atraiu a atenção dele. - Pelas palavras e pelo esclarecimento.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele. Cheio de alívio.

- Estou faminto - anunciou James. - Acho que merecemos comer algo, não?

James a ajudou a se levantar. Empacaram, diante um do outro, se olhando.

Se olhando como se fosse a primeira vez que faziam aquilo.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele, meio ásperos, deslizando nas costas das suas mãos. Estavam frias, mas eram afáveis. Pôde imaginar muito bem como seria ser confortada por elas. Algo que não pensara quando estava com Amos... Ou com Sirius.

Um choque do corpo dele migrou para o dela, fincando-a ali. Observou, meio encantada, aquele rosto que aprendera a desprezar com o passar dos anos.

Queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia.

- Você não precisa ter medo de mim, Lily - avisou James, olhando-a. - Eu seria incapaz de machucá-la.

- Não me chame de Lily.

- Você me chamou de James agora pouco, antes de rasgar meu suéter.

As bochechas de Lily ficaram um pouco coradas. Cruzou os braços. Seu sinal de defesa.

- Isso explica o seu silêncio?

- Meu sinal de incerteza. - ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. - Só queria mais momentos como este. Podemos ser amigos, não?

- Acho que podemos remanejar isso, mas, antes, preciso lhe dizer algo.

- O quê?

- Sirius e eu conversamos antes de você descer. Acho que, no mínimo, precisamos começar com honestidade.

- Eu sei. - James afirmou, sem receio. - Eu ouvi.

O coração de Lily gelou.

- Não precisa brigar comigo, pois não tenho nada a declarar sobre o que vocês conversaram. Até porque, poucas coisas foram audíveis.

- Potter, - ela o chamou, quase sussurrando. - por um segundo, acreditei que estava apaixonada pelo Sirius. Ainda não sei como me sinto.

Lily estava constrangida.

Longe dele piorar o desconforto que também sentia.

- Eu penso que sou apaixonado pelo Sirius todos os dias - brincou ele, dando um riso fraco. - Ainda mais por dividirmos o mesmo quarto. É irresistível, eu sei.

- Isso não tem graça.

- Eu não ligo, Evans - A verdade rebateu dura no rosto de Lily. - Só quero a nossa trégua.

Ele viu o anel que dera a ela mudar de cor.

- Não me importa se você gosta dele. Só estou farto dessa ladainha.

Ele respirou fundo. Puxou o ar com toda força, como se tivesse com dor.

- Estou pronto para lhe superar. - os pés dele se arrastaram no tapete. - Esses dois dias em silêncio me mostraram que não será tão difícil deixá-la para trás. Emocionalmente falando.

Lily manteve a distância segura entre eles. Girava o anel, vendo-o mudar para verde-claro.

Sinal de que seus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça.

- Mas eu não quero. - ele a pegou de surpresa, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Você pode gostar do Sirius, ele é meu melhor amigo, mas ainda quero lutar por você. Só desistirei se você quiser. Se você me disser _agora_ que não há chance. Ao dizer não, prometo que ouvirá meu nome apenas na hora da chamada.

A mente de Lily trouxe à tona de novo todas as últimas coisas que soubera sobre James. Uniu todas aquelas verdades junto com o discurso de Peter. Notou que, realmente, agora o via sob uma luz diferente. Mais amena. Mais confortável. Mais pura.

- Potter, - Lily respirou fundo, segurando o ar por entre os lábios pressionados.

James sentia seu coração bater a mil por hora. Sim, tinha pensado em abandoná-la sem ao menos ter tido chance de permanecer ao lado dela. Sim, tinha pensado em seguir em frente... Deixá-la respirar em paz depois de tanto tempo. Mas, agora que estava ali, percebera que era completamente impossível. Algo o tragava de volta para Lily. Algo inexplicável.

Por mais que tentasse contornar, lá estava ele, diante dela. Mesmo ciente de que o que sentia era unilateral.

Lily também sentia seu coração bater a mil por hora. Do rosa de insegurança, o anel voltou ao verde-claro. Temeu, duramente, que ele investisse aquela curta distância.

Não ficou aliviada ao ver os olhos dele se estreitarem de um jeito sacana.

- Então? Amigos? - ele disse, um riso rouco escapando dos seus lábios. - Mas, se você quiser se apaixonar por mim, eu aceito de coração.

Parecia que tudo ao seu redor havia morrido, inclusive as batucadas do seu coração. Lily comprimiu os ombros, sentindo o peso daquela decisão…

Que era muito simples. Muito fácil.

- Conte-me mais dos seus segredos - declarou Lily, empurrando os óculos dele de volta para o rosto. - Quem sabe, meus sentimentos mudem.

- Você amará meus segredos. Prometo!

O desconforto do novo silêncio logo fora quebrado pelo barulho do relógio.

Era Natal.

- Feliz Natal, Evans! - disse James, um sorriso tímido brotando em seus lábios.

- Feliz Natal, Potter!

Os passos de ambos se atrapalharam na hora de se abraçarem.

Os corpos se encaixaram em uma fusão perfeita. Nem parecia que era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo. Ouviam as respirações ruidosas um do outro, timidamente descompassadas. James sentiu as mãos de Lily o tocarem na nuca. Lily sentiu os dedos de James na sua cintura.

Ambos eram incapazes de se moverem. Pareciam que tinham sido lapidados daquele jeito.

Separam-se.

Fitando-o, Lily percebeu que estava confortável em ter deixado as mesmas reticências entre eles.

E era óbvio que James não estava disposto em torná-las um ponto final.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Último capítulo sempre é a coisa mais complicada da vida e tudo mais. Se eu não estiver maluca, este foi o maior de todos. Meu coração Jily não suporta tanta emoção.

Então que chegamos ao fim desta fanfic. Peço mil perdões por todas as demoras nas postagens, mas o que importa é que finalizei. Tenho sérios problemas com coisas inacabadas. Pode demorar, mas termino. Hahahahah

**Só pra deixar de aviso: **comentei por aqui que tinha como meta continuar com a história. Por isso este capítulo ficou cheio de aberturas, justamente para que eu pudesse retornar para trabalhá-las. Ainda mais em uma época em que James e Cia. começam a sentir mais o drama com relação ao Voldemort. Quem sabe...Mas todas essas lacunas foram meio que propositais e não conseguiria "terminar" IS de outra maneira.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, que acompanharam, que desistiram, que leem escondido. Foi uma experiência e tanto por motivos de Sirius e Lily, a revelação dessa fanfic pra mim [e que me deu muita dó de parar de escrever, porque vi química demais hahaahhah]. Enfim, **mto obrigada** **mesmo. A companhia de vcs foi muito importante.**

Beijos, seus lindos! Sintam-se à vontade de me pentelhar no Twitter (tá no perfil). Adoro conversar pra valer! hahahahaah

_Quem sabe eu volte... _


End file.
